Thawing A Frozen Heart
by Maleficent332
Summary: Tigerstar somehow managed to resurrect himself, at the cost of losing all his memories. StarClan, untrusting of the dangerous tom, sent Firestar back to defeat him if necessary. However, something went wrong. Firestar is sent back as a she-cat. Sparks fly. They do say opposites attract. But is this good or bad? Will they destroy the clans, or save them? Even StarClan doesn't know.
1. Allegiances

_Hey guys! This is a fanfic of mine that I've gotten to be pretty serious about. I've had this idea for a while, it just bouncing around in my head, and now I've finally decided to write it. :) If you do decide to read it, I hope you like it! The half-half look on the cover was inspired by Graystorm11. :)_

_P.S. this is set a few moons after The Last Hope, but does not have all of the Bramblestar's Storm allegiances and warrior's name and that kinds of stuff for ThunderClan because I started writing it before the proper allegiances came out._

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors, Erin Hunter does._**

* * *

**Prologue:**

* * *

Two litters of kits were born that day. One at dawn. The other at dusk. One of the litters bore a kit with great resemblance to the greatest menace ever to face the lake.

One would think it was just a fluke, but it isn't. There's something more to this than it just being a coincidence. It was a cat, reborn. Maybe a second chance. Maybe something sinister.

They couldn't tell, so they sent a second cat to be reborn.

The second litter bore a kit with great resemblance to who was known to be the most noble of the leaders ever to rule over a clan. However, something went wrong, and this one was a she-cat.

It didn't change what had happened, however.

Fire and Tiger will return to the clans once more.

…

A slender gray she-cat blinked sleepily down at the three kits curled at her belly. A soft smile crept onto her face, her eyes glowing with love and affection. She wrapped her tail around them, bringing them closer to her.

"Cinderheart?"

Then there was a loud rattling noise and a golden tabby burst into the nursery, eyes wild with panic. He seemed to sag down to the ground with relief as he saw she was okay. Once his sun-colored amber eyes caught sight of the three kits, it seemed to fill him with energy. He padded tentatively towards her, each step light, eyes wide.

"Two daughters and a son." She smiled weakly up at him.

The golden tabby looked at her, eyes round with affection. He flicked his tail lightly over her mouth, pressing close to her. He covered her face and ears in licks as he murmured compliments. "They're perfect." He whispered in her ear.

"What shall we name them?" She asked softly. Her vision had finally cleared, the black spots that had previously been dancing across her vision had gone. She looked down upon her kits, relieved that they weren't blurry as they had been before. She let out a quiet gasp, astounded at how _beautiful _they were.

The mother gestured towards their firstborn, and the two parents cooed over how little but perfect she already was. She was a slender, fluffy dark gray, almost black she-kit. She had a black muzzle, and her eyes were squeezed tightly shut as she pressed against her mother, snuggling against her.

"Hollykit?" Cinderheart suggested, a thorn-sharp stab of pain hitting her chest as she thought about her best friend. Hollyleaf was a brave and intelligent she-cat who had died for her clan. "What do you think, Lionblaze? How about it."

The golden tabby's eyes were clouded but he nodded, his amber eyes shimmering. The next, a pale silvery gray she-cat with dark smoky gray dapples with black ears. "What about Spottedkit?" Lionblaze offered.

Cinderheart nodded in approval. They looked at their last kit. A small tom. The runt of the litter. He had a dark golden tabby pelt, tinted with brown. Despite his small size, he looked as if he had the makings of a fine warrior. The gray she-cat opened her mouth to suggest the name Sparrowkit, when Lionblaze cut her off.

"What about Tigerkit?" Lionblaze suggested, but he sounded a bit hesitant. Cinderheart's eyes flashed reproachfully as she gazed up at her mate, who had that their son, their beautiful newborn son, was to be named after one of the greatest villains the clans by the lake had ever seen.

She blinked up at him. "I was thinking, Sparrowkit." She meowed warily. "Don't you think Tigerkit… might be bad luck?"

Lionblaze shook his head. "Tigerstar was… a good warrior. He was strong and courageous. It was just his bloodthirsty ambition that made him a menace to the clans." He nudged his son affectionately, who let out a squeak of surprise and complaint. The sound made his heart swell. "Our son will be loyal and good at fighting."

The gray tabby she-cat pressed her lips into a thin line, still unsure. However, her mate sounded so sincere and so genuine as he looked lovingly down at his son that she just had to agree. "Alright."

"Hollykit, Spottedkit and Tigerkit." Lionblaze breathed, his lips curling into a broad smile. "Welcome to ThunderClan."

…

A blue-furred she-cat sat solemnly, her tail wrapped over her paws. Stars glittered in her pelt, frost at her paws. Behind her sat a ginger-furred tom.

They were looking into a pool, dissatisfied.

"Tigerkit." The blue-furred she-cat meowed, her voice a hiss. "Tigerstar. The resemblance is uncanny. This can not be a coincidence." She raised her head, looking at the other cats.

The ginger furred tom stepped forward, eyes wide. "Impossible. Tigerstar was defeated into the great battle." He meowed, but he sounded uncertain.

"He must have managed somehow to save a part of his soul and rebirth it." The blue she-cat meowed softly. "We must stop him. The Dark Forest can not rise again. We will be lost. The three have lost their powers, and the fourth is… is here with us."

"Send me back." The ginger tom meowed, without hesitance. "ThunderClan is in danger, and it is my duty to save it. Trust me, I can do this, Bluestar."

Bluestar smiled faintly at him, touching her tail to his shoulder. "It is a noble offer, Firestar." She meowed softly. "But if you are to be sent back, you will lose memories of this life. And this life of yours has been good."

The noble tom flinched as if claws had been raked down his spine. "I'll forget everything? My daughters- and Sandstorm?" He looked miserable, a shadow passing his eyes.

"You will be born into your… your daughter's litter." Bluestar meowed quietly. "You will still know them, but you will have no memories of them."

"Born into my daughter's litter?" Firestar meowed in protest, eyes wide with complaint. "That's… that's not…"

Bluestar sighed heavily. "I know, Firestar. This is purely your decision. I will not force you to do anything you don't wish to do."

The ginger tom's muscles tightened, but he raised his head. "I will go." A muscle in his jaw twitched as he spoke, his ears twitching sadly.

Bluestar reached forwards, and the two cats touched noses. A flood of warmth passed between the two cats. Their friendship. "Good luck, Firestar." She whispered. "May StarClan light your path, and may your second life be just as noble as your first."

The ginger tom padded towards the pool, trembling slightly.

"Wait-" Firestar turned around to face her. "Will I ever get my memories back?"

"Perhaps, after you die." Bluestar meowed. "When you return to StarClan, you will receive your memories back." She muttered something under her breath, but Firestar heard it. The she-cat had muttered 'I hope'.

He swallowed nervously but stepped forward. He felt the water of the pool lapping at his paws, and he focused on his daughter. Squirrelflight. He tapped her image with his nose, and he felt himself get sucked underwater. He let out a cry and then everything was whirling and black.

…

"One more!" A gray tabby meowed to the queen he was helping give birth. The rising and falling of her chest was uneven as she gasped for air and writhed with pain. "Push!"

Her stomach rolled beneath his paw as she pushed. Her muscles pushing outwards and the kit slowly slithering out. "Another she-cat! Congratulations, Squirrelflight, you have two healthy daughters."

A plump cream-furred queen called out. "Bramblestar, you can come in and see your kits now! But don't be too loud; don't wake Cinderheart's kits."

A dark brown tom streaked into the nursery, his pelt fluffed up and eyes round. He eyed at the she-cat nervously, his chest rising and falling as if he himself were the one giving birth. He looked so relieved at seeing her it was as if she was the first queen ever to survive giving birth.

"Oh, StarClan." Bramblestar breathed, eyes glowing. "They're beautiful."

"Two daughters." Squirrelflight smiled weakly.

The new parents looked lovingly down at their two kits. The firstborn, a bright ginger she-kit with a pale orange belly. "How about Firekit, after Firestar?" Bramblestar offered, looking kindly down at his daughter, eyes twinkling.

Squirrelflight nodded enthusiastically, despite how worn out she was. "The second kit…" She looked down at the other kit. She had a dark brown tabby pelt with a white paw and ginger ears. "Owlkit?"

"Firekit and Owlkit." Bramblestar grinned giddily as he gazed down at his daughters. "They're so beautiful. I'm so proud of you, Squirrelflight. They'll be the best warriors in the whole clan."

…

A large creature sat. Her fur as black as night, with a single white streak running down her spine. Her eyes berry-bright as she regarded the blue-furred she-cat sitting near her.

"Why Firestar is she-cat?" She demanded, her voice a low rumble.

The blue-furred looked bewildered. "I… I really don't know." Bluestar meowed helplessly. Then her eyes hardened. "It won't affect too much, will it?"

Then bulging muscles of the badger rippled as she stiffened.. "I do not know." She rumbled. "Future is clouded. I do not see what lie ahead."

"What do you mean?" Bluestar demanded, up on her paws immediately.

The badger looked into the blue-furred she-cat's eyes. "You ever hear, 'opposites attract'?"

"You think they'll fall for each other?" The blue-furred she-cat all but shrieked.

The badger didn't move or respond, just gazed solemnly up at the blue-furred she-cat. "I do not know." She pointed a paw at the pool, where the two litters of kits slept peacefully. "But this not should happen. Firestar not meant she-cat, he is tom."

Bluestar's throat felt dry.

"I do not know if will effect plan." The badger rasped gravely. "Maybe Firestar change Tigerstar. Maybe love destroy hatred. Or Firestar blind with new love to do plan. Or maybe everything fine. I do not know. Must wait to see."

* * *

**Allegiances:**

* * *

**ThunderClan:**

**Leader:** Bramblestar-dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

**Deputy:** Lionblaze-golden tabby tom with amber eyes

**Apprentice: Firepaw**

**Medicine Cat:** Leafpool-light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes

**Apprentice:** Jayfeather-gray tabby tom with blind blue eyes

**Warriors:**

Brackenfur-golden brown tabby tom

Cloudtail-long-haired white tom with blue eyes

Millie-striped gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Thornclaw-golden brown tabby tom

Spiderleg-long-limbed black tom with brown underbelly and amber eyes

Birchfall-light brown tabby tom

Whitewing-white she-cat with green eyes

Berrynose-cream-colored tom

Hazeltail-small gray-and-white she-cat

Mousewhisker-gray-and-white tom

Cinderheart-gray tabby she-cat

Poppyfrost-tortoiseshell and white she-cat

Foxleap-reddish tabby tom

Icecloud-white she-cat

Toadstep-black-and-white tom

Rosepetal-dark cream she-cat

Briarlight-dark brown she-cat

Blossomfall-tortoiseshell and white she-cat

Bumblestripe-very pale gray tom with black stripes

Ivypool-silver-and-white tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes

Brightheart-white she-cat with ginger patches

Molewhisker-brown and cream tom with amber eyes

Seedpelt-very pale ginger she-paw

Lilyheart-dark tabby she-cat with white patches

Dewfrost-large dark gray tom with amber eyes

Amberflight-gray and white she-cat with amber eyes

Spottedfur-slender gray she-cat with darker smoky gray markings and blue eyes

Hollyfrost-fluffy dark gray she-cat with amber eyes

Tigerflame-dark brown tabby tom with a pale muzzle and underbelly and pale amber eyes

**Apprentices:**

Firepaw-fiery ginger she-cat with an orange underbelly and green eyes

Smokepaw-gray and white tom with a ginger paw and amber eyes

Rowanpaw-red-furred tortoiseshell and white she-cat with blue eyes

**Queens:**

Daisy-cream long-furred cat from the horse place

Cherryfall-ginger she-cat with amber eyes, mother to Toadstep's kits: Pebblekit (white tom with black speckles and bright amber eyes) Redkit (small dark fox-red tom with green eyes)

Dovewing-pale gray she-cat with blue eyes, mother to Bumblestripe's kits: Dawnkit (gray and cream she-cat with pale yellow-amber eyes) Silverkit (lanky silver tom with darker stripes and blue eyes) Shadekit (small, short-haired dark gray she-cat with amber eyes) Fernkit (pale gray, almost white she-cat with dark silver flecks and blue eyes)

Squirrelflight-dark ginger she-cat with green eyes, expecting Bramblestar's kits

**Elders:**

Purdy-plump tabby former loner with a gray muzzle

Graystripe-long-haired gray tom

Dustpelt-dark brown tabby tom

Sandstorm-pale ginger she-cat with green eyes

* * *

**ShadowClan:**

**Leader: **Rowanstar-lithe dark ginger tom with green eyes

**Deputy: **Pinenose-black she-cat

**Medicine Cat:** Littlecloud-very small tabby tom

**Warriors:**

Crowfrost-black-and-white tom

Tawnypelt-tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

Owlclaw-light brown tabby tom

**Apprentice: Marshpaw**

Scorchfur-dark gray tom

Tigerheart-dark brown tabby tom

**Apprentice: Pricklepaw**

Ferretclaw-black-and-gray tom

Stoatfur-tortoiseshell and white she-cat

Grasspelt-pale brown tabby she-cat

Spikeclaw-dark brown tom

**Apprentices:**

Pricklepaw-dark gray furred she-cat with black stripes

Marshpaw-dark brown tom with black spots and green eyes

**Queens:**

Snowbird-pure white she-cat

Dawnpelt-cream-furred she-cat, mother to Crowfrost's kits: Ravenkit (black-furred she-cat with a single cream paw and amber eyes) Flamekit (pale ginger tom with green eyes) Dapplekit (white she-cat with black spots and green eyes)

**Elders:**

Snaketail-dark brown tom with tabby-striped tail

Whitewater-white she-cat with long fur, blind in one eye

Ratscar-brown tom with long scar across his back

Oakfur-small brown tom

Smokefoot-black tom

Kinkfur-tabby she-cat, with long fur that sticks out at all angles

Ivytail-black, white, and tortoiseshell she-cat

* * *

**WindClan:**

**Leader:** Onestar-brown tabby tom

**Deputy:** Harespring-brown-and-white tom

**Medicine Cat:** Kestrelflight-mottled gray tom

Warriors:

Crowfeather-dark gray tom

Nightcloud-black she-cat

**Apprentice: Hootpaw**

Gorsetail-very pale gray-and-white tom with blue eyes

Weaselfur-ginger tom with white paws

Leaftail-dark tabby tom with amber eyes

**Apprentice: Oatpaw**

Emberfoot-gray tom with two dark paws

**Apprentice: Stagpaw**

Heathertail-light brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Breezepelt-black tom with amber eyes

Furzepelt-gray-and-white she-cat

Crouchfoot-ginger tom

**Apprentice: Fawnpaw**

Slightflash-black tom with flash of white on his chest

Featherheart-gray tabby she-cat

**Apprentices:**

Hootpaw-dark gray tom

Oatpaw-pale brown tabby tom

Fawnpaw-creamy brown furred tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Stagpaw-nimble brown-furred tom

**Queens:**

Sedgewhisker-light brown tabby she-cat, mother to Emberfoot's kits: Fogkit (pale gray-furred tom with green eyes) Rabbitkit (fluffy light brown tom with pale green eyes)

Larkwing-pale brown tabby she-cat, mother to Crouchfoot's kits: Gingerkit (bright ginger she-cat with green eyes) Volekit (mottled ginger and brown she-cat with bright blue eyes) Mudkit (brown tom with blue eyes)

**Elders:**

Whiskernose-light brown tom

Whitetail-small white she-cat

* * *

**RiverClan:**

**Leader:** Mistystar-gray she-cat with blue eyes

**Deputy:** Reedwhisker-black tom

**Medicine Cat:** Mothwing-dappled golden she-cat

Willowshine-gray tabby she-cat

**Warriors:**

Mintfur-light gray tabby tom

**Apprentice: Streampaw**

Minnowtail-dark gray she-cat

Mallownose-light brown tabby tom

Grasspelt-light brown tom

**Apprentice: Pebblepaw**

Duskfur-brown tabby she-cat

**Apprentice: Fishpaw**

Mosspelt-tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes

Shimmerpelt-silver she-cat

Lakeheart-gray tabby she-cat

Heronwing-dark gray-and-black tom

**Apprentice, Pricklepaw**

Lizardfur-light brown tom

Perchtail-gray-and-white she-cat

Icewing-white she-cat with blue eyes

**Apprentices:**

Streampaw-pale blue-gray she-cat with blue eyes

Pebblepaw-gray-and-black tom

Fishpaw-gray, white, and black tom with green eyes

Pricklepaw-light brown she-cat with spiky fur and blue eyes

**Queens:**

Petalfur-gray-and-white she-cat, mother to Mallownose's kits: Ripplekit (silver tom with a white ear and amber eyes) Gullkit (gray tom with white paws) Troutkit (dark gray tom with white ears) Creamkit (pale creamy brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes)

Havenspots-black-and-white she-cat, expecting Lizardfur's kits

**Elders:**

Pouncetail-ginger-and-white tom

Pebblefoot-mottled gray tom

Rushtail-light brown tabby tom tom

* * *

**Cats outside of clans:**

Owlpaw-dark brown tabby she-cat with a white paw and ginger ears and amber eyes

Smoky-muscular gray-and-white tom from the Horseplace

Coriander-tortoiseshell and white she-cat with amber eyes from the Horseplace


	2. One: Tiger

_Wow. Thanks for all the reviews, favs, and follows. That was... an unexpected amount. :O Anyway, here's the next chapter. This was probably the fastest update I've ever done. xD_

. . .

Tigerkit is what you would call a survivor.

When he was born, he was ill. Fatally ill. He drifted in and out of consciousness for a few days, a frantic and lethal battle between life and death. He hardly suckled, only drinking when he had enough strength, which was only a few heartbeats of the few sunrises in which he struggled.

The medicine cat, however, could not find what was wrong with him. It was as if he was bleeding- but there was no wound. He had nearly worried his parents to the brink of exhaustion and horror, before Jayfeather had finally announced the fragile kit had pulled through.

Due to his unfit state, he had also not opened his eyes yet. Of course, during the few blurs of consciousness that he had passed through and was not suckling, he stretched his senses to explore. He had discovered a warm, nurturing shape pressed tightly against him. A soft voice filled with an emotion he couldn't really understand. There was a warm, sweet, milky scent clinging in the air that he could taste when opening his mouth, or simply just smell.

These were all things he had discovered.

However, even after he had finally stabilized, and his safety was ensured, he still did not open his eyes. It wasn't that he didn't feel ready- because, he did. It was that he had great difficulty doing so. He would try, only to fail. He just wasn't strong enough.

Today was different. His mother was gently stroking his fur, murmuring the same comments into his pelt as she always did. She was telling him what a great warrior he would be, despite his few difficult early days. As always, she was promising she would be patient, and that she and his father would wait for him and always love him.

But despite his difficulty in health, the kit wasn't stupid. He could easily detect the tremor in her voice, the stressed emotion radiating from her pelt, the worry, the fear. She was afraid her only son would never become truly well.

Today, he vowed to make his mother proud. He used up all his energy and strength, and forced his eyelids open. He felt as if they were being ripped open, and he let out a thin but strong squeak of shock as the bright light hit him, and his vision was dancing with white.

He blinked once, his vision still blurred. Impatient, he blinked multiple times, unwilling to wait any longer to explore the world he was to live in. As the little tom opened his small pink mouth, a sound came out. He didn't really know how he had done it, but he just did.

"Momma?" He meowed, his voice sounded high and squeaky.

The gray she-cat lifted her head, and that moment- that moment made his heart swell as he knew he was loved. Her eyes glowed as bright as stars as she stared at him, her eyes round and filled with love and affection. She looked as if she was ready to burst with pride, as if she was ready to start jumping in delight.

She wrapped her tail tightly around him, drawing him close. "Tigerkit!" She let out a purr, her voice sweet and caring as she addressed her kit. "You've opened your eyes!" She lowered her muzzle to inspect him closer, and her eyes shone. She cooed. "Amber. You've beautiful eyes- just like your father."

He let out a whine of complaint. "Momma, you're squeezing me." He protested. But he didn't really mind. His mother purred and purred and purred as she rasped her tongue over his head and ears. She was actually so pleased.

Tigerkit flushed with pride as he wriggled out of his mother's grasp and sat down again. Nervously, he wiggled a paw. He blinked, startled, as it moved. He picked himself up, only to wobble and fall back down again.

"You can do it." Cinderheart encouraged him, her voice bright and enthusiastic.

Her words gave him strength. He grit his teeth and planted one paw firmly on the ground in the nest. Then the other. When he had firmly placed all four paws onto the ground, he pushed upwards. He grinned giddily. He was standing! The feeble kit took a step forwards, and wobbled slightly.

He let out a thin squeak as he began to fall.

Something shot out and caught him. A sleek gray-furred tail. He looked up, but he already knew who's it was- it was his mother, Cinderheart's. As she withdrew her tail, he noticed the movements it made. The way it was twitching.

He smiled cheekily up at his mother. Something about her tail caught his interest, and forgetting his determination to learn how to walk, he leapt forwards, not really thinking on how to do so, and pranced on her tail. He dug his small kitten claws into her fluffy tail.

The blue-eyed she-cat was too happy to be angry at the kit. "Let's go find your sisters and father, Tigerkit." She suggested instead, deciding to push off disciplining till later.

The little tom looked around the nursery. A pale cream-furred she-cat was asleep in one of the nests, her flank rising and falling in a steady manner. There were a few other nests, but they were empty and without any other cats in them. The walls of the nursery were neatly woven, without any stray twigs sticking out. There were patches of bracken on a few places to prevent drafts.

He decided the nursery was boring.

"Okay." He nodded in agreement. His mother's tail was at his side, steadying him, as he took his first wobbly steps forward. He didn't fall, leaning slightly against the firm tail for support.

Soon enough, the determined tom was taking wobbly but strong steps all by himself. He hadn't even noticed that his mother had withdrawn her tail, and was flushing with pride as she gazed down at her baby.

He began to bounce up and down, energy fueling him. He tried to run forward, but tripped and stumbled over himself, dust flying onto his pelt.

Immediately his mother was at his side.

"Are you okay?" She fretted, looking anxiously over his pelt.

He blinked once. The fall was shocking and unexpected, but it didn't really hurt much. "I'm okay." He decided, giving her a brave nod before running forward again. He tripped, but steadied himself before he could fall.

"Slow down, Tigerkit!" She called after him.

He didn't listen, however. He was far too excited. He could see the exit of the nursery, a gap up ahead. He ducked under it, but in that movement, he stumbled and rolled over himself, sprawling ahead. The kit slammed into something soft and furry.

There was a loud, indignant squeak. "Hey!" Someone meowed. Tigerkit mumbled something inaudible before raising his head and looking at the cat he had crashed into. She was a dappled gray kit with dark blue eyes, similar to their mother's. She blinked in surprise as she saw him. "Tigerkit?" She meowed in shock.

"Hi." He meowed cheerily, waving his tail. He guessed she was his sister. "Are you Spottedkit or Hollykit?"

She grinned at him. "I'm glad you finally opened your eyes." She rolled her eyes. "You took forever, lazy-paws." She teased, poking at his side. She straightened up, and stuck out her tongue. "My name is Spottedkit. Soon to be Spottedstar, great leader of ThunderClan."

Tigerkit attempted to shove her playfully, but she hardly budged. He cringed at his own weakness, before he let out an awkward cough and straightened up. "No way." He meowed, trying to sound convincing. "I'm going to be Tigerstar, the best leader the whole forest has ever seen!"

He felt something push into him, and then he was being pinned to the ground by a fluffy dark gray-black she-kit. She was looking down at him, amusement twinkling in her pretty amber eyes, similar to his own. "You?" She giggled. "You're smaller than a mouse!"

Tigerkit flinched slightly, even though he knew his sister was just teasing. It was true- he dreamed of being the best leader, but how could he? He was tiny, and not to mention- weak.

"Hollykit, be nice to your brother." A sharp voice cut into their conversation. "He'll grow to be as big as your father."

Then a thick-furred golden tom pricked his ears and bounded over. As he saw his son, he halted for a moment. Then his eyes glowed and he, too, looked ready to burst with pride. "Tigerkit! You've opened your eyes!" He gasped, rushing over to his son and rasping his tongue over his ears.

"Yep." Tigerkit announced proudly. "They're amber. Just like my fathers." He blinked slowly, peering past the tom, trying to spot his father. "Have you seen him around?"

The golden tabby exchanged an amused look with Cinderheart. Then paws thumped onto Tigerkit's chest, and he was flattened to the ground by a very excited kit.

"He is our father, you mouse-brain! That's Lionblaze! He's the deputy!" Hollykit squealed.

"Get off me!" Tigerkit demanded. Then a cheeky light made his eyes twinkle. "You've been drinking too much milk. You're heavier than three kits put together."

His sister jumped off him, pouting. "Hey!" She protested. "Just because your light as a feather, doesn't mean the rest of us are heavy!"

"Everyone is at a healthy weight." Lionblaze decided. "And Hollykit, I'm only standing in for deputy while Squirrelflight is nursing her kits."

"Lionblaze, can you teach me a hunting crouch?" Hollykit squealed, bounding up to her father and bouncing around him like an energetic ball of fur.

He laughed, and shook his head. "You're still too-" He meowed, but was interrupted by an excited Tigerkit.

"Hey!" He interrupted, stretching out a paw and pressing it against his father's thick pelt. "We have matching fur!" He grinned.

"Young." Lionblaze finished after his son had announced it. "And yes, Tigerkit, we do. You're fur is just a bit darker than mine."

When the kit was born, he had heard his parents telling him he had golden fur, more on the dark side. However, as he aged, it got darker and darker, and the brown tint grew more obvious. He assumed that his pelt would become brown soon, however.

Their parents shook their heads, amused. "Hollykit, why don't you show your brother to Squirrelflight's kits? They haven't seen him with his eyes open yet." Something caught her attention, and she rolled her eyes. "Great, StarClan, Spottedkit! Leave the poor elders alone!"

Lionblaze purred, rubbing his cheek against his mate. "Want to hunt and stretch your legs? I'm sure Squirrelflight is more than capable of watching the kits while you go out." He suggested.

The gray-furred queen narrowed her eyes at her kits, then relaxed. "Alright." She purred. "It'll be good for me to spend some time outside the nursery. It's been almost a half-moon, after all."

"Almost a half-moon?" Tigerkit cried out. "When did they open their eyes?" He jabbed a paw towards his sisters.

Hollykit smiled smugly. "I was first." She reporter. "I opened my eyes after three sunrises. Spottedkit was four."

"Three sunrises?" Tigerkit wailed, looking crestfallen. "That's so early… Why was I so late?" He already knew the answer- it was because he was ill.

Cinderheart's lips were pressed into a thin line. "You were… sick, honey. It's alright, there's nothing to worry about. You're all better and strong now." She gently tapped Tigerkit's head with her tail, smiling kindly.

Tigerkit frowned a little, then brightened up. "I'll grow into a strong warrior, won't I?" He meowed happily.

"You'll be a great warrior." Lionblaze promised him. "Now go play. Even the best warriors start out as kits."

"Okay!" Tigerkit shouted over his shoulder as he ran, waving his tail.

Hollykit was standing not too far ahead. She looked exasperated. "You guys talked for so long!" She complained. "I was waiting for, like, ever." With a huff of annoyance she spun around and stalked towards the other kits.

Tigerkit grumbled something under his breath as he realized they were all she-kits. Not a single tom for him to play with. His two sisters, and two others. One had a dark tabby pelt, and the other had a flame-colored pelt.

"Hi." Tigerkit greeted.

The ginger kit looked at him in contempt, sniffing haughtily before turning away as if she were too good for him. Her sister, however, looked apologetic and waved her brown tail. "I'm Owlkit." She meowed in greeting. "Sorry about my sister. She's just like that. Oh, and her name is Firekit."

Firekit. The golden-brown furred tom thought, tasting the name in his lips. For some reason- 'Fire' felt familiar. He couldn't really place where it sounded familiar, or why a feeling of faint resentment rose at the mention of it. He dismissed it, deciding his parents had probably talked about her and that had made him jealous or something, back when he was ill.

He decided to acquaint himself with her. "Hi." He meowed, almost awkwardly. He tapped her shoulder lightly, but he just whirled around, blinking coldly at him. "I'm Tigerkit."

"I know." She meowed at him, shrugging. "It's hard to not know a kit who takes a half-moon to open his eyes." A sneer formed on her lips, bitter amusement dancing in her eyes.

"I was sick." Tigerkit meowed quietly, but his pelt still seared with shame. "It's not my fault."

"Maybe not." She shrugged. "But they wasted a lot of herbs on you- a kit who will never become a good warrior."

Every word she spoke stung. A few jumped out at him. 'wasted'. 'never'. He flinched away from her, cowering miserably.

"Hey!" Spottedkit shouldered the flame-pelted she-kit away. "That's not true. Tigerkit will make a great warrior. Someday he'll be a better warrior than you."

Firekit sneered. "Even if I go blind, I'll still be a better warrior than that useless lump of fur." She twitched her ears, looking down at him as if he were pathetic.

"I'm not useless." Even to him, his voice sounded weak. He was trembling with anger, but he didn't do anything about it. He just stayed there, crouched.

Her words stung- as any insult would, but they also stirred some sort of fire in his stomach. Some resentment. Something old, seeming as if it were from a long time ago.

She snorted. "Even the way you talk- it's weak and trembling." She faked a trembling cry. "Help me!" She mocked him. "I'm such a coward! I'm so afraid!"

"I'm not a coward!" Tigerkit meowed hotly, standing up.

A rush of adrenaline pumped through him, and something dark and reddish blurred across his vision. A flashback? A memory? He didn't know what it was, but it felt familiar. He didn't have time to see it before his vision returned to normal again.

"Oh, yeah?" She taunted, waving her tail mockingly. "Prove it."

With a yowl of anger he lunged at her, but to his great dismay he was too weak to deal any damage. He couldn't even knock her off her paws. He caused her to stumble once or twice, but she never fell over. She just stared down at him, eyes filled with contempt. "Very strong." She meowed sarcastically.

"Firekit. Stop it." A voice, calm and collected was heard from behind them. A dark tabby kit stepped forward, eyes flicking between the small kit and her own sister. "Leave him alone."

"Yeah." Hollykit growled, standing in front of her brother. "Go away and leave him alone."

Firekit looked furious at all of the cats standing against her, but with an angry sweep of her tail she stalked away, head held high and chest puffed out.

"Sorry about that." Owlkit apologized for her sister. "Just because we're the deputy and the clan leader's kits…" She shrugged helplessly, amber eyes round. "She thinks she can do anything. I'd better go talk to her…" With that the kit bounded away towards Firekit.

"It's fine." Spottedkit meowed reassuringly to Tigerkit. "She's just a bit headstrong. She'll come around. We can play on our own while waiting, okay?"

Hollykit's gaze lingered on the two she-cats over near the clearing, but she quickly jerked back to attention. She nodded her head fast. "Yeah." She meowed, attempting to make Tigerkit feel better. "We don't need them." But her gaze on the two other kits showed how she would rather be with them than with Tigerkit.

"It's fine." Tigerkit mumbled, averting his gaze. "I'm… I'm tired. I think I'm just going to take a nap anyway."

With that he padded silently back to the nursery, feeling down.

As he crumpled into his nest, he wondered one thing.

_Why does Firekit hate me so much?_


	3. Two: Fire

_Thanks for the reviews, follows, and favs! Anyway, here's the chapter._

...

The outside sky looked incredible; an frozen mix between midnight and dawn. The sun had not quite finished rising, but that didn't prevent it from illuminating the outside world. The sky was a unique ombre of colors; it was a dark blue at the top of the sky, where the sun hadn't quite reached, however, one could still see the sun, the flaming red sun which was peeking out shyly from behind the mountains. It was startlingly beautiful.

The trees were coated with snow, their bare branches swinging and trembling from the force of the icy wind that was buffeting against it. They casted dark shadows on the ground; the crooked, gnarled branches looking like sharp claws. A few icicles hung from tips of twigs, some of them breaking off with a quiet cracking noise.

A cold breeze fluttered through the sleepy, frozen world, brushing past and seeping right past the flesh and heading straight for the bones. The air was thick and foggy, with a strong metallic scent of ice hanging in it. Cold things were beautiful.

A flame-pelted ginger kit was crouched at the edge of the nursery, sulking. "Stupid Tigerkit." She muttered, flicking her ear angrily.

It had been two moons since she had first bullied him. He hadn't stood up to her yet, but she did notice how fast he grew. In size, strength and in intelligence. Instead of cowering before her, he now just raised his muzzle, blinked coldly at her and just padded away silently. He was increasing larger and larger, and now was almost as big as she was. His shoulders were growing broad, his pelt thickening, stripes more visible.

He was getting to be handsome.

She cringed at her own thoughts. An image of the kit darted through her mind, and she was actually surprised at how much he had changed. From a golden furred runt to now a broad-shouldered dark tabby. She personally thought that he looked better with a brown pelt then he did with a golden one.

"Firekit!" The call jerked her out of her thoughts, and the slender she-kit raised her head, surprised that a cat other than her was awake. It was a tabby she-kit with a pelt that was only slightly paler than their father's. She felt the warmth from her sister as she slid down beside her. "Why are you awake?"

The ginger kit twitched her whiskers irritably. _Why do you have to know? _She however, managed to keep her voice calm. "Couldn't sleep." She lied, shrugging. _She doesn't need to know the truth- that I'm actually thinking about Tigerkit. _"Guess I'm just too tired to sleep."

Her sister rolled her eyes. "Oh, yeah?" She scoffed, voice dripping with scorn. "When have you ever been too tired to sleep?"

"Dunno. Guess I just started now." Firekit meowed, shrugging carelessly. She was reminded at how much her sister's pelt matched her father's. She loved her father- he was strong and brave. He was a fine leader and wasn't too ugly. He was always ready to listen about her problems, and offered the best advice he could give. Being the leader of ThunderClan, he didn't have much free time, but he still managed to come by often and spend time with his kits. She admired him.

"No." Owlkit rolled her eyes. "Why do you have to be so dramatic all the time."

The two sisters didn't get along too well. They didn't have a bond as close as their mother, Squirrelflight, had with her sister, Leafpool. Nor were they as close as Dovewing and Ivypool. Or Lionblaze and Jayfeather. They were friends, but something about them caused disagreements.

_Almost as if we weren't supposed to be sisters. _Firekit dismissed the thought, shaking her head in annoyance. Every so often she had thoughts like this, but they were always ridiculous. They had to be sisters- they didn't have a choice in the manner. Not to mention their matching leaf-green eyes and slender figures.

"Why do you have to be so annoying?" Firekit retorted, voice rising, eyes flashing as she glared poisonously at her littermate.

Owlkit let out a huff of annoyance and exasperation. "Somebody's in a mood. I'll talk to you when you're less grumpy." With a swish of her tail, she padded back towards their mother, a sleeping ginger ball of fur, and sank down into the nest near her.

Something pierced Firekit's heart- guilt, sorrow, regret. She wanted to call her sister back and apologize, but she decided against it. Sighing heavily, she lay down, resting her head on her paws.

She closed her eyes and awaited for sleep to come, but for some odd reason Tigerkit wouldn't leave her thoughts.

_"Traitor!" Firekit yowled. She flung himself at a dark brown tabby, slashing at his eyes. The tom reared back, forced to release his grip on a blue she-cat's throat. She felt her claws rip through his opponent's ear, spraying blood into the air._

_The blue she-cat scrambled to the side of the den, looking half stunned. Firekit could not tell how badly hurt she was. Pain lanced through her as the dark tabby gashed her side with a blow from his powerful hind-paws. Firekit's paws skidded in the sand and she lost his balance, hitting the ground with the tom on top of her._

_The dark tabby's amber eyes blazed as he gazed into Firekit's eyes. "Mousedung!" He hissed. "I'll flay you, Fireheart. I've waited a long time for this."_

_Firekit summoned every scrap of skill and strength she possessed. He knew his opponent could kill him, but in spite of that he felt strangely free. The lies and the need for deceit were over. The secrets were all out in the open. There was only the clean danger of battle._

_She aimed a blow at the tom's throat, but he swung his head to one side and her claws scraped harmlessly through thick tabby fur. However, the blow had loosened the strong grip on him. She rolled away, her heart thumping as she realized she had narrowly avoided a killing bite to her neck._

"Wake up!" A fluffy dark gray shape stood over her, eyes round with bewilderment. "You were thrashing around in your sleep and murmuring the name 'Tigerstar'."

The ginger she-kit blinked in shock- her dream, it had felt so real. She rasped her tongue over her side, almost expecting to see the wound from where the dark tabby had gashed her. Two things stuck out to her most from that dream- the tom had looked exactly like Tigerkit, and he had called her 'Fireheart'.

She shuddered. The dream had felt too real. It felt more like a memory than a dream.

Firekit pushed the possibility away, knowing perfectly well that it was impossible that it was a memory. She wasn't a Fireheart, and she definitely was not strong enough to fight a tom like that.

_Maybe it's the future. Me and Tigerkit's future version… fighting. _She blinked in bewilderment. Should she tell Jayfeather about her prophetic vision? No- she wasn't sure if it really was the future or just something her brain had made up. She didn't want to worry him.

"Hello?" A sharp prod to the sides took her out of her thoughts.

"What?" She snapped, annoyed. She looked to her side and noticed it was the same cat as before, the fluffy dark gray she-cat she knew as Hollykit. The gray she-cat was a good friend.

"Who's Tigerstar?" Hollykit inquired, ears twitching.

Firekit shrugged, still irritated that Hollykit had woken her up before she could have finished her dream. "I don't know." She grumbled, tail flicking.

"Well, we're going to the elder's den to ask for a story. Want to come?" The amber-eyed kit offered, bouncing a little on her paws.

"Who is 'we'." Firekit meowed, lifting her muzzle to look up at her friend.

"Me, Spottedkit, Owlkit and…" Hollykit trailed off, looking slightly hesitant. "Tigerkit."

A growl rose in her throat at the mention of the kit who for some reason always seemed to make her feel as if her tail was tied in a knot. "Fine." She reluctantly agreed, picking herself off her paws and padding after her friend.

They neared the elder's den. Purdy was asleep, Sandstorm was in the clearing. However, Graystripe was there, smiling kindly and entertaining the kits. He hadn't started however.

"Hi, Firekit!" Spottedkit greeted her, waving her tail in a friendly manner.

Owlkit acknowledged her sister with a sharp nod, but her lips were still pressed into a thin line and her eyes were narrowed, clearly unforgiving of her sister's rude behavior.

_I'll apologize to her later. _Firekit decided.

Tigerkit didn't say anything, just focused his gaze on the elder before him.

Hollykit settled down next Spottedkit, while Firekit sat between Owlkit and Spottedkit. She didn't like the sides, she liked to be in the center. She especially loved the spotlight- the center of attention.

_One of the best things about being the leader's daughter- having a lot of attention._

"So, what story do you kits want to hear?" Graystripe meowed, shifting into a more comfortable position.

"I want to hear about the-" Tigerkit suggested.

"Tigerstar." Firekit interrupted, standing up straight. "I want to hear about Tigerstar."

Something about that name felt familiar. It was nagging at her, but she just couldn't remember it. She stifled a feeling of irritation. As she looked at Tigerkit, she thought she also saw a flash of recognition in his eyes before it melted away into a blank look of bewilderment.

Graystripe narrowed his eyes, frowning for a moment. Then he sighed and nodded. "Very well. What do you want to hear about him?" He meowed after what seemed like forever.

"His personality." Firekit meowed.

"No, we want to hear about if he was good or bad." Tigerkit meowed, interrupting her. His voice was loud and determined and he narrowed his eyes.

The other three kits were quiet as they looked at the exchange between the two.

"Well, which one is it?" Graystripe asked, but he still sounded uneasy.

"Personality." Firekit meowed. "Good or bad." Tigerkit demanded at the same time.

"Shut up, mouse-brain." Firekit snapped angrily, shouldering him. To her surprise, he only slightly stumbled and didn't fall, managing to straighten himself up quickly.

"You shut up!" Tigerkit growled. "I should get to choose. I share the same name as him!"

"Who cares? It's just a name!" Firekit hissed, irritated.

"Let's just do Tigerkit's first." Spottedkit pleaded. "Then we can play a game, any game you want, Firekit."

"The game I want to play is the game where Tigerkit isn't around." Firekit growled.

"Hey." Graystripe interrupted. "Don't let him feel left out…"

"No." Tigerkit meowed, surprisingly loudly. He was sitting straight, his nose held high, eyes determined as he gazed at Graystripe. "It's okay. We do my story, and I'll leave them to play their game. I don't mind."

"You sure?" Graystripe meowed nervously. The kit gave him a firm nod. "Alright. Tigerstar started out as a hard-working apprentice. He was a strong warrior and he was smart- good with battle strategies, and very deceitful. He, however, wasn't… good."

"What do you mean?" Hollykit demanded.

"Be quiet, let him finish." Tigerkit meowed, his voice surprisingly strong.

"He tried to murder our old leader, Bluestar, but Firestar stopped him. Firestar was a good friend of mine- he was a very hard-working and determined cat." A twinkle appeared in his eyes as he stared at Firekit. "You were named after him, you know." She blinked in surprise- she had never really asked about her name. "He was also compassionate and loyal. He fought against Tigerstar and saved Bluestar. However, that wasn't the last time Tigerstar appeared." Graystripe continued.

"What do you mean?" Firekit demanded.

Tigerkit glowered at her. "Just shut up!"

"Tigerstar re-appeared many times throughout the history. He was an evil cat. He went to ShadowClan and became leader, and at one point of time even allied himself with a group of rogues that called themselves BloodClan. However, their leader, Scourge, murdered Tigerstar. But death didn't stop him. He went to a place…" Graystripe looked uneasy, his eyes flitting around nervously. "A bad place after death- not StarClan."

Spottedkit's eyes were stretched wide. "Where did he go?"

"The Dark Forest." Tigerkit replied immediately, then blinked in confusion. "How did I know that?" His voice was quiet, as if talking to himself, but Firekit heard him. Firekit heard him clearly.

Graystripe was staring at the kit oddly, but carried on. "Anyway, he plotted against Firestar. He wanted to take over the forest. He was a very ambitious cat, but unfortunately those ambitions were evil. He then got more and more followers and even recruited a few disloyal and bad cats from the lake- alive cats, and trained them in their dreams to earn their loyalty."

"Really?" Hollykit gasped.

"Really." Graystripe nodded. "The cats from, as Tigerkit had already told you, the Dark Forest came and attacked us. There was a great battle fought and many noble cats lost their lives. It was the prophecy that saved us- the prophecy of four. The four cats in the prophecy were, Firestar, Jayfeather, Dovewing and Lionblaze. Afterwards, Firestar finally defeated him and Tigerstar is gone now, so do not worry."

"Woah, Lionblaze?" Spottedkit shrieked. "That's my father!" She bounced up and down a bit before calming down.

"Firestar." Firekit looked smug. "I was named after a great hero." She shot a glare through narrowed eyes at Tigerkit. "You were named after a villain."

He meowed nothing, just stared icily back at her. He nodded at Graystripe, thanking him for the story, before withdrawing and slinking outside silently.

Firekit watched him go, but something inside her still felt uneasy. One of the scenes Graystripe described- Bluestar, Tigerstar, Firestar. She was sure that Tigerstar was the tom that had attacked her, and Bluestar was the blue cat, and Firestar was Fireheart- her. It matched perfectly. But how could she have a dream of something from the past? How could she have known about this?

And why did Tigerkit seem so interested in Tigerstar…?


	4. Three: Tiger

_Thanks for all the reviews, follows, and favs. I didn't expect so many. O:_

Also, to those of you who are wondering about them being related... well, I've already thought of that. Since Firekit wasn't supposed to be born into the litter, and rather did it last minute and swapped souls with the other kit who was originally supposed to be the 'Firekit', I'm thinking that he would still be like... Firestar-ish, and the same with Tigerkit. Also, a lot of cats in ThunderClan have inbreeded because sooner or later, they will all be related to one another somehow.

. . .

"Why are you always so mean to me?"

Two cats were standing nose to nose. Fur bristling, eyes blazing and tails lashing. One a dark tabby. The other a ginger. The dark tabby slightly taller than the other.

"Why are you so annoying?" The ginger one retorted, digging her thorn-sharp claws into the ground.

The dark brown one's eyes stretched wide in disbelief. "How have I ever annoyed you? I don't even talk to you." He spat in frustration, raking one of his claws across the ground.

To both their shock, his claws dug deep. The left deep gouges across the ground. Abnormally deep gouges.

"Just stay away from me, Tigerkit." The ginger one snapped, before spinning around and flouncing away, tail held high and chest puffed out.

"Fine! You stay away from me too, Firekit!" He shouted after her, but his face was filled with hurt as he slowly withdrew from where he was standing before.

After he left, a little spark in the tom died. He sat down, shoulders sagging, ears drooping. He looked crestfallen and alone, sitting there quietly in his side of the clearing. He couldn't understand- why did the pretty she-kit hate him so much? Every time he tried to make friends, his offer would be rebuked.

_It's not like I want to be her friend, anyways. Whatever. _He told himself, but most of the time he didn't even believe himself. He did want to be her friend, and he wasn't exactly sure why.

He felt fluffy fur brush his side and lifted his muzzle in hopes it would be her, but it was a dark tabby, just like him. She had a white paw however, and ginger ears. "Owlkit." He acknowledged, but he didn't change his stance at all.

She was nice- but she wasn't Firekit.

"I'm sorry about my sister, Tigerkit." Owlkit meowed quietly, ears flattened against her head. "She can be a real pain in the tail sometimes."

Tigerkit sighed. "I just don't understand- why does she hate me? What have I ever done to her?" He shook his head wildly, narrowing his eyes in frustration. "I know she used to despise me for being weak, but look how much I've grown! I'm bigger than her now!"

"I'm sorry." Was all the dark tabby kit could offer, looking sorrowful. "I guess she thinks quiet is weakness."

"What do you mean?" Tigerkit sighed, slumping down to the ground and curling his bushy tail over his nose.

"Well, you're often quiet around her. You're confidence is… quiet." Owlkit muttered, almost looking embarrassed. "But it's okay- I like that you're different." She touched her tail lightly to his shoulder, offering him a faint smile.

Her smile warmed his heart and he returned it, brushing lightly against his pelt. But he twisted his head and saw Firekit playing with Hollykit, his sister, and he wished she would play with him.

Something about her just drew him towards her. He didn't know what it was.

"I'm going to show her that quiet is strength." Tigerkit meowed, standing up. He shook his pelt, shaking the dust and leaves off. He then rasped his tongue over his chest and shoulders, dark amber eyes gleaming as he padded towards her.

"Tigerkit..?" Owlkit called after him.

The tom turned his head back. "Yes?"

"You look exactly like Bramblestar." Owlkit meowed, looking slightly bemused.

"I…" The tom stammered, looking down at himself. His broad-shoulders. Strong frame. Dark amber eyes. Dark tabby pelt. He grinned back at her. "Hopefully I'll be as amazing as she is. Then we can be just like him and Squirrelflight- because Firekit takes after her."

Owlkit looked astonished. "You want to be mates with my sister?" Something was in her voice… a dark emotion. He couldn't quite detect what it was, but she didn't look pleased about what he felt.

"Well…" He meowed, flushing bright red. "No, I just mean close friends."

The she-kit behind him let out a sigh of relief. "Thank StarClan." Tigerkit shot her a weird look, and she quickly stuttered. "Um, it's because you're related and stuff… Technically, she would be your aunt."

The dark tabby shrugged it off. "Doesn't feel like she's my aunt." Then he bounded away, tail flicking. For some odd reason, he could feel Owlkit's gaze lingering on his pelt. Almost longingly. He dashed forward towards the two playing kits, confused on where Spottedkit was. He noticed her sleeping peacefully in the nursery.

Hollykit looked surprised as he came over. "Hi, Tigerkit." She meowed a greeting.

Firekit just glared pointedly at him, as if saying; go away.

"Hey, Hollykit. We're five moons now, and we'll be apprentices soon." Tigerkit began, his mind whirling as he began to slowly devise a plan. "So- I think we should sneak out of camp. Just you and me."

The dark-furred she-kit looked doubtful. "What if we get caught?" She meowed nervously.

"We won't." He promised her. "And if we do, then I'll take full blame."

He knew Firekit would demand to come as well- because when did she ever like to miss out on things?

"I'll go too." Firekit butted in, eyes gleaming. "You're going to need someone that knows how to navigate."

"I can navigate!" Tigerkit snapped at her.

She sneered at him. "Keep dreaming, mouse-brain."

_After this, she'll never think of me as a mouse-brain ever again. She'll think of me as the most brave tom in the whole lake-area. _

"Let's go." Tigerkit meowed, grinning. The three kits padded lightly over to the fresh-kill pile, then Tigerkit began acting as if he was choosing a shrew. They kept shuffling through the prey until Cloudtail left the dirt-place tunnel, then all three kits streaked forward, almost tumbling over each other to get into it.

"Dirt-place is nasty." Hollykit commented as they padded through it, swerving and twisting around to avoid stepping on the other cats' business. Tigerkit agreed, crinkling up his nose in disgust.

Finally, they burst out of the dirt-place tunnel and were in the forest. It was slightly spooky.

Light filtered through the branches of the tallest trees, dappling the forest floor in a unique pattern of light and dark shades. Clumps of leafless brambles shuddered and rattled as the icy wind brushed past it. The branches creaked, their leafless twigs looking almost like claws up there. The floor, coated in a thin layer of frost, was cold to step on.

"Cool." Hollykit grinned, dashing forwards. "Let's see if we can hunt something!"

"I bet I can catch a squirrel!" Tigerkit bounced around a little, tail lashing with excitement.

"As if." Firekit scoffed. "It'll probably be bigger than you."

The two kits glared at each other.

"Hey guys, follow me!" Hollykit's meow was lost in the blood roaring in Tigerkit's ears as he glared angrily at Firekit. Frustration surged in him.

Both kits were so lost in their argument that none of them noticed that Hollykit had wandered off, all by herself. In the cold.

"Why do you always do this?" Tigerkit snapped, angry. He spat at her, and took a step closer. "I've been trying to become friends with you since I was a half-moon old. Every time you rebuke me. Why?" He demanded. He didn't sound desperate anymore- just infuriated.

Firekit glowered back at him. "Why do you try so hard to be my friend? Don't you get it?" She practically shouted at him. "I. Don't. Want. To. Be. Your. Friend!"

"But why?" Tigerkit yelled back at her. "Your sister likes me. Even your mother likes me! I'm kind and polite and I've done nothing to offend you, ever!"

"What do you mean, my sister likes you?" Firekit snapped, suddenly looking a lot less angry.

"She's always hanging around me. I think she wants us to be close friends. I always thought you would be the sister I'd become close with, but I thought wrong." Tigerkit's voice was suddenly cold as ice. "I'm sick and tired of you bullying me and treating me like dirt."

"I wasn't bullying you…" Firekit protested. "It was playful teasing."

"Shut up." Tigerkit yelled at her. "It wasn't playful teasing and we both know it. You're a bully. A mean bully. You always taunt me and make me feel like I'm not wanted and that I'm useless. But you know what? I'm not useless. I'll be a better warrior than you ever will."

Firekit's eyes flashed with determination mixed with anger. "You? Please." She sneered at him, looking angry as well. 'You'll be the worst warrior in ThunderClan. Even my father can tell. And he's the leader. I take after both of my parents and am named after a legendary leader- I'll be the best warrior in all of ThunderClan. Then the best leader in history!"

Tigerkit mimicked her, voice a cold snicker. "Keep dreaming, mouse-brain." With that, he shouldered her across, as hard as he could, and she stumbled and fell onto the ground, letting out a squeak of surprise. The tom looked around for Hollykit. "Hollykit! Let's go."

No reply.

Firekit spat at him. "Even your sister doesn't reply to you." She tried. "Hollykit, come on. Let's leave your dung-faced brother and go back into camp and play!" Her ginger coat was flecked with frost.

No reply, again.

Cold claws pricked at Tigerkit's spine, and worry began to stir in his belly. "Where is she?" He meowed, sounding anxious and worried. He swiveled his ears, hoping to catch a noise, but he didn't.

"Maybe by the Sky Oak." Firekit meowed. "She might have wanted to catch a squirrel to please you."

"The Sky Oak is way too challenging for a little kit like her to go to." Tigerkit snapped, frustrated.

Neither of them stopped to wonder how they even knew what the 'Sky Oak' was.

"Hollykit!" Firekit called, her voice loud.

"Hollykit!" Tigerkit yowled as well. There was still no response. Tigerkit looked miserable and afraid. "Oh, StarClan. I've dragged her into this and now I've lost her. This is all my fault! What if she's dead?"

For once, Firekit didn't make a witty remark. She just stared solemnly into the frosted forest. "She has to be around her somewhere. If we aren't frozen yet, then neither should she."

The two kits padded through the snow, relieved it wasn't snowing. They padded strongly forward, but after walking for a while their pads began to sting with the cold and beginning to shiver, the icy wind whipping at their pelts.

"I'm s-s-starting to f-freeze." Firekit stuttered, teeth chattering.

"M-me too." Tigerkit shivered, fluffing out his pelt in hopes that it would block out the strong wind. Unfortunately, kit-fluff didn't count as 'thick enough' to block out the coldness of the wind.

"Where is she?" Firekit shouted in exasperation. She whirled on Tigerkit. "This is all your fault! You brought us out here! You weren't watching! If she's dead, it's all your fault!"

"My fault?" Tigerkit snapped. "If you haven't been such a pain in the tail, then we wouldn't even have lost Hollykit!"

"Shut up!" Both kits yelled simultaneously before shooting each other dark scowls and stepping a mouse-length apart. They trudged on through the frosted forest, beginning to feel hopeless.

_Oh, Hollykit. Where are you? _They wandered around, turning left. A horrid thought sliced through Tigerkit. "What if she's wandered on another clan's land?" He whispered, horrified. "What if they've taken her?"

"We have to tell Bramblestar." Firekit meowed, looking defeated as well. "He'll have to come out and find her."

They looked around one last time, then sighed. Tigerkit nodded in defeat, then they began trudging back the way they came. For some odd reason, both kits somehow knew exactly where they were going.

"How do you know where we're going?" Firekit suddenly asked, glancing in surprise at Tigerkit.

He looked surprised as well. "I… I don't know. I just feel as if this way is right."

"You feel as if this way is right?" Firekit shrieked. "That means you must have gotten us lost! You mouse-brain!"

"I wasn't even leading!" Tigerkit protested. "We were both padding that way. If we both felt it was right- it probably was right!"

"How could we know what is right?" Firekit snapped. "Use your logic, dung-face. We're kits! We've never been out of camp before!"

"Oh, what?" Tigerkit snapped. "So we're just going to sit here and freeze?"

"Mouse-dung!" Firekit yelled. "I hate you!"

His eyes flashed reproachfully at her. "I'm going to follow my gut. You can sit out here and freeze." Was all he said finally, before turning away from her and trudging through the forest. After a few heartbeats, his ears picked up the sound of her paws scuffing across the ground as she dashed forward, trying to keep up with him.

_Afraid of being alone. _He thought smugly. _Coward._

Tigerkit's teeth were chattering to the point of no stop, and he was shaking so much he could hardly set down his paws. He was so cold he was beginning to feel numb at his ear-tips, tail-tip, pads, and nose. Looking behind him, he saw Firekit struggling, before collapsing onto the ground. She looked exhausted.

"I'm so cold." She whimpered. "And I'm so tired. And I just want to go back."

"I know." Tigerkit meowed quietly. "Me too."

However, she didn't hear. To his horror, her eyes fluttered shut.

"Firekit?" He dashed over to her, heart pounding. Blood roared in his ears as he nudged her. Her flank was rising and falling- showing her being alive, but it was slow. She felt icy cold, and she was shaking so hard. Determination coursing through him, he nudged at her side, slipping his muzzle under her back. He flattened himself down, then rolled the kit onto his back.

He walked for a while, his paws shaking with exhaustion and the cold. The weight of two kits was too much for him to carry, and he crumpled beneath her. Both kits lay there limply, exhausted. Firekit must have been unconscious, because he couldn't seem to wake her up. He gripped her scruff and began to drag her across the ground, praying that her fur wouldn't freeze as he dragged her through the frosted ground.

After he felt as if he would die from exhaustion, he heard a yowl of relief. "Tigerkit! Firekit!" Then paws thundered forward, and he collapsed.

Black spots danced across his vision, and he struggled to remain conscious. He was so tired and hungry and cold and regretful. He saw a few pelts flash across his vision, and then himself get gently lifted up. Then his eyes slipped shut and he lost his grip on consciousness.

…

A dark tabby tom shifted around in his nest. He blinked open his eyes, flinching slightly at the harsh light that stung at his eyes.

"Where am I?" He mumbled.

His dreams were full of snow and Hollykit.

"The medicine cat's den." A voice meowed gently. A light brown tabby came into vision as she padded forward and rasped her tongue reassuringly across his ears. "Are you alright, Tigerkit?"

He let out a quiet groan. "Hollykit. Where is she."

The two exchanged a look. "She's fine." Leafpool meowed quietly. "But she broke her paw."

"What?" Tigerkit shot upwards, eyes wide. "How?"

"She climbed up a tree- well, attempted to, and she fell." Jayfeather meowed bluntly, blind blue eyes seeming to bore into Tigerkit's pelt. He squirmed uneasily.

"What about Firekit?" He mumbled.

"She's still sleeping. She fell unconscious on your way back, a while before you did. She'll be fine. You both will." Leafpool reassured him, stroking his pelt softly with her tail. "Why don't you go back to sleep?"

"Okay." He mumbled, letting out a loud yawn. He stretched once then collapsed back into his nest.

…

"Can I go back to the nursery now?" Tigerkit whined, looking awake and refreshed. "I've been cooped up in here for a whole sunrise now. I can't stand it any longer!"

Leafpool looked amused. "You're going to be cooped up in the nursery a lot longer, but yes Tigerkit, you can. First of all, you're going to have to talk to Bramblestar."

He looked over his shoulder at the leader's still sleeping daughter. He cringed just thinking about what he would do to him.

"Okay…" He mumbled before slinking out of the medicine cat's den and towards the clearing. There, waiting for him, was his parents, Squirrelflight and Bramblestar. He flinched with each step he took closer to them.

"How could you do that?" Bramblestar meowed angrily at him, as soon as he got within range. "That was impulsive and dangerous and you could have frozen to death or gotten killed."

Tigerkit ducked his head shamefully. "I'm sorry, Bramblestar." He mumbled, actually looking embarrassed.

"If I was Bramblestar, I'd delay your ceremony." Lionblaze butted in, giving his son a stern look.

Squirrelflight looked faintly amused as she addressed him. "I seem to remember three adventurous kits who snuck out of camp and went _fox hunting._"

Lionblaze flushed dark red. "Well, we got punished for that, and so should he."

"You went foxr-hunting?" Tigerkit exclaimed, eyes wide. "But I thought foxes were huge!"

"They were. And so they almost got killed, just like you did. And they got punished." Squirrelflight meowed, looking kinder than the rest of the cats up there.

Cinderheart looked as if she was dying, having to be silent.

Bramblestar was in thought, then sighed, looking more soft. "It was a reckless thing to do- never do it again, understood?"

"Yes, Bramblestar." Tigerkit mumbled.

"Okay. You're punishment is that you will be confined to the nursery for a half-moon, and you can only leave if accompanied by Daisy, Squirrelflight, or your mother." Bramblestar decided.

"What?" Tigerkit exclaimed, looking horrified. "But… But…"

All four cats shot him a stern look, and he sighed.

"Okay. I'm sorry." He apologized, looking down at the ground.

Then it was his parents.

Cinderheart glowered at him. "How could you be so reckless? You almost got your sister killed! She broke her paw, for StarClan's sake."

"I'm sorry, mother…" Tigerkit tried apologizing again, but she wouldn't take it.

"You'd better think about what you've done." Lionblaze told his son sternly. Then he nodded at him. "Go to the nursery, and rest."

Cinderheart looked as if she were to protest, wanting to shout at Tigerkit some more, but Lionblaze held her back. She gnawed on her lip and stared anxiously at the medicine cat's den.

Tigerkit's shoulders sagged, ears drooped, tail dragging across the ground. He padded into the nursery before sinking into one of the nests.

"Are you okay?" Spottedkit asked, her head shooting up, eyes wide.

"No." He muttered.

"Mom and dad will get over it eventually." She soothed him.

"Just let me sleep." He snapped.

He turned over and squeezed his eyes shut, sighing before slipping into a dreamless sleep.


	5. Four: Fire

_Wow! Thanks for all the reviews, follows, and favs! :O Here's the chapter~_

...

Firekit couldn't sleep. She tossed and turned but she just couldn't, so sighing she picked herself up and sat at the corner of the nursery. Quietly she rasped her tongue over her pelt, giving herself a thorough grooming. She wanted to look nice for tomorrow.

Tomorrow. Her apprentice ceremony.

_I can't believe I'm finally going to be an apprentice! _Her punishment was only a half-moon, but it felt like forever. Everyday she would sit, moping in the nursery. Her mother refused to take her out most of the time because she was irritated with her- telling her that the leader's daughter should have some discipline, that she should be more like Owlkit. _Mouse-brained Owlkit. She's always been mother's favorite._

Out of the corner of her eye, she detected movement. Her ears flicked upwards, immediately alert. She relaxed as she realized it was just Tigerkit. He was tossing and turning as well.

It struck her as odd that Tigerkit looked more like her father than she or Owlkit did. She shrugged, dismissing the thought. _Tigerkit probably just got it from Lionblaze, and his pelt-color is a mutation or something._

She watched as one of his dark amber eyes opened and peered around in the darkness, then his other. They were twin points in the darkness, two dark amber points. They glinted coldly as they passed over her, as if she was nothing. As if she meant nothing.

It would be a lie to say that she didn't regret rejecting his friendship. Sometimes she wondered what it would be like if they were friends. But they couldn't be. She didn't know why- but she felt this forlorn feeling every time she was nice to him. As if something bad had happened between the two of them.

The slender ginger kit rolled her eyes at how ridiculous she sounded.

She felt herself stiffen as Tigerkit stood up, and then she relaxed instinctively as he sank back down into his nest. He squeezed his eyes shut once more. She didn't pause to check if he had drifted off to sleep.

For some reason- all the thinking made her feel drowsy. Her paws felt heavy, and she suddenly felt too tired to pad back to her nest. She closed her eyes and curled up tightly, wrapping her tail around her nose before drifting off to a peaceful sleep.

…

"Firekit! Wake up!" A fluffy dark gray she-kit was looming above her, eyes gleaming with excitement. "It's our apprentice ceremony!"

For a heartbeat Firekit was confused. Why was Hollykit saying 'our'? Then she remembered. It is extremely rare for two separate litters of kits to be born in one night- but her litter and Hollykit's litter were, so their apprentice ceremony was together. She let out an inward groan- would she never be free of Tigerkit?

The slender she-kit picked herself to her paws, blinking her round green eyes a few times. "Okay." She mumbled, voice still sounding slurred. She tottered over to the clearing where Spottedkit, Hollykit, Owlkit and… Tigerkit, were already standing.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather around Highledge for a clan meeting!" Bramblestar yowled, his eyes glowing with pride. He gazed affectionately down at his two daughters, both of which were equally excited to become apprentices.

Squirrelflight rushed over and immediately began fussing over Owlkit's pelt. Lionblaze was grooming Spottedkit while Cinderheart groomed Hollykit.

A thorn of jealousy stabbed at Firekit as she watched her mother groom Owlkit. Anger and jealousy swirled inside of her and she scowled for a moment before rasping her tongue over her own pelt. Briefly- she wondered if that was how Tigerkit was feeling, being the kit that wasn't getting groomed.

Bramblestar's loud voice cut off her thoughts. "Today, I am doing one of my favorite things as clan leader." He began.

Squirrelflight had finished grooming her daughter and was staring down at her, content. Then remembrance flashed across her eyes as she darted over to her other daughter. "Firekit!" She meowed quickly. "I have to groom your pelt."

The ginger kit felt awful and forgotten. "No need." She hissed bitterly. "I already cleaned my own pelt while you were fussing over Owlkit." And with that she slunk away from her mother, ears flattened against her head. It wasn't fair. Why did her mother favor Owlkit above her? When they were younger, the two sisters seemed to be equal, but ever since Firekit got in trouble her mother started to like Owlkit more and more. It just wasn't fair.

She felt Squirrelflight's stare scorch her pelt as she went, a mixture of frustration and sadness flooding from her mother. Luckily, Firekit didn't have time to feel guilty as her father continued the ceremony.

"Five kits have reached their sixth moon and it is time for them to be apprenticed." Bramblestar announced, and with a swift beckon of his tail he addressed Tigerkit.

Jealousy burned through her- how come the puny runt got to go first? He was weak and pathetic and he didn't deserve to go first. However, as she gazed at him, something inside her disagreed. He walked towards Bramblestar, head held high and chest puffed out. His posture was straight and firm. His dark tabby pelt gleamed under the sun, and his eyes were hardened with determination.

As the two dark tabby's stood next to each other, Firekit sucked in a quiet gasp. They were almost identical. Clearly, Bramblestar noticed, as his eyes flashed with surprise for a moment.

"Tigerkit. You have reached your sixth moon and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Tigerpaw. Your mentor will be Blossomfall. I hope Blossomfall will pass down all she knows to you." Bramblestar paused for a moment, his eyes seeking out the she-cat. Blossomfall quietly stepped forward. "Blossomfall, although at one point you had fallen under the trick of the Dark Forest, I think you are ready to take on an apprentice. You have received excellent training from Hazeltail, and you have sharply toned skills that may prove to be useful from the Dark Forest." Murmurs rippled through the crowd, but they swiftly died down. "You have shown yourself to be courageous and have strength. You will be the mentor of Tigerpaw. I expect you to pass down all you know to Tigerpaw."

The tortoiseshell she-cat hesitantly padded forward and touched noses with the young tom. Tigerpaw's eyes didn't glow with excitement but they weren't dull with disappointment, he looked as if he was resigned as he withdrew to the side with her.

Firekit felt she was waiting forever. She sat there, slightly lonely. She wished her mother was beside her, but her mother wasn't. She watched as Hollykit stepped up, eyes gleaming, and became Hollypaw, apprenticed to Mousewhisker. Then Spottedkit became Spottedpaw, apprenticed to Icecloud. Then Owlkit stepped up, her pelt sleek and shining. Bramblestar's eyes glowed as he spoke her ceremony. Owlpaw's mentor was Brackenfur- a highly experienced tom who had trained multiple warriors.

To say Firekit was jealous would be an understatement. She was completely infuriated, but she grit her teeth and sat, alone, waiting out the ceremony.

"Firekit. You have reached your sixth moon and it is time for you to be apprenticed." _Finally. _Firekit thought angrily. "From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Firepaw. Your mentor will be Cherryfall. I hope Cherryfall will pass down all she knows to you."

Firekit's jaw dropped. She had gotten a new warrior as her mentor! A new warrior that didn't have any experience being a mentor, and hardly had any experience even being a warrior.

Her pelt burned with anger as she glared up at her father, trying not to let a snarl creep onto her face. He continued on, if he had sensed her anger he ignored it. "Cherryfall, although you are a very young warrior, I think you are ready to take on an apprentice. You have received excellent training from Foxleap, and you have shown yourself to be swift and clever. You will be the mentor of Firepaw, and I expect you to pass down all you know to Firepaw." Bramblestar finished.

Cherryfall stepped forward, her eyes gleaming with excitement. The gleam died down as she saw just how furious her new apprentice looked. She looked, almost afraid as she leaned forward to touch her nose to Firepaw's. Tension crackled through them, and Firepaw dabbed her nose towards her mentors before jerking away as if she had been clawed.

"Tigerpaw! Hollypaw! Spottedpaw! Owlpaw! Firepaw! Tigerpaw! Hollypaw! Spottedpaw! Owlpaw! Firepaw!" The clan cheered their names, eyes glowing.

They padded away from the clearing, and Cherryfall looked awkward and nervous as she addressed her apprentice. "So, what do you want to do?" She asked.

"I thought you were the mentor." Firepaw spat at her. "You're supposed to decide."

"Um, okay… How about we explore the territory?" Cherryfall meowed hesitantly, looking uncertain.

"Whatever." Firepaw shouldered past her mentor and padded outside, anger surging through her.

She felt the scorching gazes off her mentor and parents lingering on her pelt as she padded to the corner of the clearing, but she didn't care. It was so unfair. Her sister had gotten such a good mentor. Even Tigerpaw's mentor had trained in the Dark Forest, which made her extra tough.

What had her mentor done?

Her mentor ran around and delivered messages during the Great Battle. How pathetic.

She felt a tail touch her flank and she whirled around, green eyes flashing and nostrils flaring. It was Cherryfall. She looked almost apologetic.

"Look…" She meowed quietly, embarrassment flushing through her. "I know you don't want me as your mentor. I know you wanted someone more experienced- but I promise I'll be a good mentor."

Firepaw was too angry to feel sympathetic. "The only way you'll be anything good is if you march in there and tell my father that he should switch my mentor!" She snapped.

Cherryfall's eyes widened and she took a step back from her apprentice. Then she forced herself to sound stern. "I know you don't want me to be your mentor, but I am. I will shape you into the best warrior you can be, if you will just work hard. If you don't work hard, I won't be happy, and neither will you."

Firepaw opened her jaws to protest, then closed them again.

"I am your mentor. If you don't work well with me, you'll never become a warrior." Cherryfall meowed.

The ginger she-cat's eyes widened as she glowered at her mentor. "I hate you!" She yelled. "I don't want to be your apprentice! I wish my mentor was somebody that is actually a good warrior!" Without waiting for a reaction, she spun around and dashed into the forest, running across the ground.

She didn't know why she was so upset about getting Cherryfall as her mentor.

It was just this spark inside of her. She didn't know what it was. It felt kind of like a memory, like that since she was named after Firestar, she would have to be the best. Her ambition was driving her forward. If Tigerpaw was going to learn Dark Forest moves, and Owlpaw was going to learn from one of the best warriors in the clan, where would that leave her? She would become a nothing. A random apprentice.

She grit her teeth, vowing that she would do anything, _anything_, to beat them and become the best.

...

_Anyway, in this chapter, Firekit may come off as a brat... but it's more than that really. Some part of her is still Firestar, and she doesn't realize it yet but she just feels the need to become the best- and she feels as if she can't, not with Cherryfall as her mentor, so she sort of exploded. (She kind of takes after her mother's fiery temper :P)_


	6. Five: Tiger

_Thanks for all the reviews, favs, and follows! Anyway, here's the next chapter, set in Tigerpaw's point of view._

. . .

The forest was a frozen wonderland. The leafless trees were coated in a layer of snow, each leaf speckled with frost. Icicles hung from the branches and the leaves, gleaming as the light passed through them. The light was pale as it reflected upon the soft blanket of snow settling on the ground.

Fluffy snowflakes twirled and danced along with the soft, frosty breeze as they slowly floated down to the ground. A dark gray she-cat looked bemused at the snow, batting at it with both paws.

"Tigerpaw!" Hollypaw squealed, bounding towards him, almost knocking him off his paws. "It's snow! It's our first snow!" With that she bowled him over, so he tottered backwards and fell into the snow.

He let out a squeak of protest. "It's cold!" He whined, jumping back up and shaking the flecks of snow out of his dark pelt.

Her eyes gleamed with amusement. "Of course it is! It's snow!"

"What do you think we're going to do today? Yesterday was fun, wasn't it?" Tigerpaw asked her.

Yesterday was their first day of being an apprentice- Tigerpaw had gone out with his mentor and explored the whole territory. When he had come back, he felt as if his paws were dropping off, sore and aching with exhaustion. He immediately slept.

However tired he was- he didn't fail to notice how upset Firepaw looked as she seethed in the corner of the apprentice's den, giving him a dirty look as he glanced in surprise at her.

"Yesterday was fun." Hollypaw agreed, grinning. "I can't believe we're finally apprentices." She then blinked slowly, as if realizing something. "Where is Spottedpaw, anyway?" She frowned, swiveling her ears to pick up signs of her sister.

Tigerpaw shrugged. "I don't know."

Then he was shoved harshly forward, and he tripped over his own paws and fell face-first into the snow. He let out a groan of pain as the cold began biting icily at his nose and cheeks. He shivered and pulled out of the snow, fluffing out his pelt to thicken his coat.

He raised his head, but he didn't need to- he already knew who it was. A fiery ginger furred she-cat glared down at him, scowling fiercely.

"What did you do that for?" Tigerpaw asked crossly, shaking flecks of snow out of his pelt.

"Sorry." Firepaw meowed, her voice a sarcastic drawl. "I didn't see you there."

Luckily, Blossomfall saved him from having to go through another full-on argument with the feisty she-cat. "Tigerpaw, come on! We're going hunting with Spottedpaw and Icecloud!"

Tigerpaw waved a goodbye to his sister before bounding towards the tortoiseshell she-cat, his tail flicking in excitement.

"Finally." Blossomfall greeted him, rolling his eyes.

"What do you mean! You only just called me!" Tigerpaw complained.

She shook her head in exasperation. "I called you earlier, but you were too busy talking to your sister and playing in the snow to notice."

The dark tabby flushed in embarrassment, averting his gaze. "Oops. Sorry." He mumbled an apology. His mentor acknowledged his apology with a sharp nod.

"Let's go!" Icecloud called, her ears twitching. The she-cat looked excited to be a mentor as she gazed down at her apprentice with shining eyes- her brother had gotten an apprentice, but this was still her first one.

Tigerpaw let his mentor go forward as he fell back and walked next to his sister. She was sniffing daintily down at the ground, eyes gleaming.

"Hey." Tigerpaw greeted her.

"Hey." She responded.

Tigerpaw always felt as if he was closer to Hollypaw. Spottedpaw was often too distracted and she didn't always pay too much attention to him- but she was very nice. Their conversations were usually Tigerpaw asking questions, and Spottedpaw answering them.

"You excited to hunt?" Tigerpaw asked.

"Yeah." She responded.

"That's cool."

"I guess."

"Do you think you're going to catch anything?"

"I don't know."

"I bet I'll catch more prey than you!"

"Maybe."

Tigerpaw huffed in annoyance at his sister's answers- she looked as if she was completely uninterested in their conversation. Her eyes were wide as she looked around, completely alert.

"Why are you so alert all the time?" Tigerpaw demanded as they trotted through the forest. He swerved to the right to avoid a trunk before bounding back towards her.

Spottedpaw shrugged, her dark ears flicking. "I guess I just want to be the best apprentice ever, and then hopefully become the best warrior there is." She didn't sound too convincing.

"Seriously, why are you so lost in your thoughts all the time?" Tigerpaw frowned. "You used to be really fun!"

She blinked at him, then frowned for a moment. "I'm sorry." She apologized. "It's just- I feel as if you, Owlpaw and Hollypaw are close. And that Hollypaw is super close to Firepaw. I usually don't hang out with you guys as much."

Tigerpaw poked her playfully in the side. "Then be more social!" He grinned.

"Do you know how much you look like Bramblestar?" Spottedpaw meowed, changing the topic.

"Cats have told me that, yes." Tigerpaw nodded.

"Do you ever wonder why?" Spottedpaw blinked, tilting her head.

"Not really." Tigerpaw answered honestly. It was true- he never really did think much about it, but he did find it slightly odd that he looked so similar to the leader of ThunderClan. "Do you know why?"

The gray she-cat fell silent, then just padded forward to catch up with their mentors. Tigerpaw thought he heard her murmur under her breath; "I have a theory."

"Let's just hunt here." Icecloud decided, eyes shining with excitement as she beckoned her apprentice over.

Tigerpaw padded towards his mentor as well, but he was distracted by what his sister said. What could her theory possibly be? It was impossible that he was related to Bramblestar. He frowned for a moment. Was it possible that somehow he was? But how?

A harsh clout over the ear jerked him from his thoughts as he returned to reality. "Pay attention!" Blossomfall snapped at him, clearly irritated.

"Sorry." Tigerpaw muttered, sitting down and wrapping his tail over his paws.

He watched as his mentor and Icecloud demonstrated how to get into the crouch. He noticed how low they were to the ground, how they pressed themselves tightly together to be smaller. How their paws were light with each movement, how their crouch was perfectly balanced. Their tail was still, not rustling leaves.

"Listen!" Spottedpaw shoved him.

Tigerpaw blinked in surprise- realizing he was so busy looking and observing that he had forgotten to listen. He pricked his ears, listening to his mentor's explanation.

"Lastly, your tail has to be still because if it moves around too much and stirs up leaves, then that will cause too much noise and your prey will hear you." Icecloud finished.

Blossomfall narrowed her eyes at her apprentice. "Tigerpaw, what is the reason for our crouch to be perfectly balanced?" She meowed sharply, clearly frustrated.

"If our crouch is perfectly balanced, then it will be easier for us to even out our weight, so then our paws will be lighter and we won't tip over…" Tigerpaw responded, nervously.

Spottedpaw looked at him in surprise. Tigerpaw then blinked with shock. They both knew that he wasn't listening, and he hadn't heard her explanation. So how did he know that?

Blossomfall nodded. "That's pretty much correct." She meowed reluctantly.

Tigerpaw grinned- thoughts about how he knew it wiped out of his mind.

"Now you guys do your crouches." Icecloud ordered the apprentices.

Tigerpaw waited for a moment, looking over at his sister. She was pressed down low, but she was leaning towards the right, favoring her right side.

"Tigerpaw!" Blossomfall snapped. "For StarClan's sake, do you ever listen? Get into the crouch, now!" Cringing from the anger in her voice, the dark tabby dropped into a low crouch.

He remembered to press himself tight together, making his limbs as close as they could get. He then flattened himself down, so low that his belly was almost brushing the ground. He held his tail still, and tried to even out his weight so he was equally balanced.

It came so naturally to him, he would have thought he had learned it already.

Blossomfall's eyes were bright with surprise. "That's… a really good stance, Tigerpaw!" She meowed, ears twitching. She nudged him, but he stayed equally balanced.

Icecloud was still fussing over her apprentice, and Spottedpaw was shifting her weight around as she tried to get into the perfect hunting crouch. Spottedpaw's eyes narrowed as she looked over to her brother, but she looked down so quickly Tigerpaw almost thought he had imagined it.

"Let's see if you can catch something." Blossomfall meowed, almost jostling Tigerpaw off his paws as she nudged at him and shoved him forward. They walked away from Icecloud and Spottedpaw, to somewhere that had more brambles. "What can you smell?"

Tigerpaw opened his jaws, and immediately tastes flooded into his jaws. The sweet aroma of fresh prey, of a vole, flooded into his mouth and he licked his lips. "Vole." He reported, voice low.

"Where is it?" Blossomfall meowed, voice suddenly hushed.

Tigerpaw angled his ears towards the roots of a large tree.

"Get into the crouch." Blossomfall whispered.

Tigerpaw did as she said. He dropped into the crouch, and remembered to keep his tail still. He stepped forward quietly, making sure not to make too much noise.

"Pounce, now!" The tortoiseshell hissed to him in his ear.

The dark brown tabby did as instructed, bunching up his muscles and lunging forward in a powerful leap. He landed a bit further from the vole, which let out a squeak and dashed forward. Tigerpaw dashed in pursuit, and sprinted forward, before leaping onto it and pinning it.

He nipped it's spine and heard it's last squeak before he held it tightly in his jaws and padded smugly back to his mentor, grinning.

"I caught a vole!" He announced to her.

"Good." Was her response.

Then she was padding back towards the clearing where Spottedpaw was, and Tigerpaw bounded enthusiastically after her. Spottedpaw was in a good crouch, and Icecloud was nodding in approval when they came back.

"You caught a vole! Good job, Tigerpaw!" Icecloud meowed, smiling and nodding at the tom.

"Thanks." He meowed, blushing slightly from the attention.

Spottedpaw smiled up at him. "Good job." She meowed proudly.

"Thanks." Tigerpaw grinned.

Blossomfall nodded at him. "Go back to camp. You can rest for a while."

"I'm not tired." Tigerpaw objected, ears twitching.

"Well you ought to go rest for a while." Blossomfall meowed.

"Fine." Tigerpaw grumbled before padding after his mentor towards camp.

"You did well." Blossomfall meowed approvingly. "Your parents will be proud."

"Thanks." Tigerpaw dipped his head.

He actually didn't think of his parents- he wanted to go straight back to camp and show Hollypaw and Owlpaw. And perhaps show it to Firepaw, to prove that he was a good hunter, and would be a good warrior some day.


	7. Six: Fire

_Thanks for all the reviews, favorites, and follows! :) You guys are great!_

...

To say she was angry would be an understatement.

Firepaw was infuriated! Her retarded, useless mentor had taken her hunting- only, instead of catching something, her mentor had scared the prey off! Okay- maybe Firepaw had gotten bored and swished her tail, resulting in the obvious result of rustling leaves and causing the mouse to skitter off.

It wasn't her fault! Cherryfall had waited for moons. Firepaw felt as if she was about to die of old age, and her frustrating mentor still hadn't decided to go for the mouse. They were just crouching there- doing absolutely nothing.

The slender ginger she-cat was lying down in the clearing, a pigeon lying untouched before her. Her green eyes were narrowed into slits as she glared angrily at her mentor. The cold didn't seem to bother her, and neither did her grumbling stomach. All she could feel was the storm of anger raging inside of her as she tried not to shriek her frustrations to StarClan.

"Hey, Firepaw." A dark gray she-cat meowed, blinking slowly at her. She looked hesitant- and slightly nervous as she approached the feisty she-cat, amber eyes wide with a flicker of fear in them.

The ginger she-cat lowered her gaze, looking down at her paws. Ever since they had started their apprenticeship Firepaw had grown irritable. She would often snap at them, or rudely shove them away. One time- a play tussle had actually turned into a full fight. Afterwards, her friends had grown wary of her, and had gotten frustrated with her actions, so they simply stopped talking to her.

So instead, she spent every waking moment trying to train hard or learn by herself, because Cherryfall was a terrible mentor. She was utterly confused on how her father could not see what a bad mentor he had given her. Not only that, but Firepaw felt hurt that her father didn't realize how she was struggling, didn't offer to help her by giving her a new mentor. Actually, Firepaw had noticed bitterly, that it was quite clear Owlpaw was the favorite of the two littermates.

The ginger she-cat realized for a moment she had forgotten to reply to Hollypaw, so she lifted her head and tried to muster up the spirit for a smile. "Hey." She meowed, false cheerily. She didn't know why she was feeling so sad and lonely these days- it was as if she had fallen prey to the dangerous jaws of depression.

The gray she-cat's eyes glittered for surprise as Firepaw responded, and she looked nervous as she seemed to be racking her brain for something to say. "So, are you mooning over anyone?" Then the poor amber-eyed she-cat cringed, as if afraid Firepaw would tell her off.

The question startled Firepaw.

The green-eyed she-cat had honestly never thought about it. She mostly was concerned on learning hard and becoming the best apprentice she could be- the prospect of having kits and a mate didn't appeal to her in the least. However, if she had to choose, the two most handsome toms in ThunderClan would be Snowpaw, and as hard as it was for her to admit it- Tigerpaw.

An image immediately flashed in her mind of the dark tabby. His shoulders broad, muzzle raised in the air, amber eyes gleaming with defiance. His fur that bunched at his claws… his handsome, chiseled features. The muscle that even after so little training, he had already developed.

She gagged a little- realizing how ridiculous she was being. Tigerpaw was not handsome. Not anything good.

"Nope." She responded, shrugging her thoughts away.

Hollypaw looked hesitant.

Resisting a sigh, Firepaw looked up. "Want to share this pigeon?" She offered, nudging it towards her friend. "While you eat you can tell me who you like." She attempted to sound playfully- but it didn't work out too well. However, the dark furred she-cat looked so relieved that Firepaw was talking to her at all that she didn't seem to mind.

"Sure!" Hollypaw smiled, eyes glowing as she settled down beside her friend. She took a small bite of the pigeon, chewing slowly before swallowing it. She looked deep in thought. Firepaw decided not to bother her friend, so she just lay in silence. "I guess, the most handsome tom would probably be… Dewpaw. But am I mooning over him..? I don't think so." She looked uncertain.

"Cool." Firepaw meowed, not really caring. She wondered briefly what her mentor would be training her today- which lead her to another battle of anger and fear in her stomach. She wasn't scared of her mentor. No, not at all. What she was afraid of was failure. She was absolutely petrified of it.

The ginger she-cat tried so desperately to please her parents as a kit, and she despaired of ever getting their affection after she snuck out of camp. She always was the best, but now Tigerpaw was thriving, and Hollypaw and her sister and it seemed everyone aside from her have already mastered the hunting crouch and a few battle moves. She was afraid they would receive their warrior names, but she would still be an apprentice- gazing hopelessly after them.

"Firepaw?" A sharp nudge jerked her to attention, as Hollypaw blinked slowly at her. "You there?" Firepaw nodded. "Well, guess what- a while after the Dawn Patrol, Mousewhisker taught me how to catch a rabbit!" She angled her ears at the fresh-kill pile, looking proud. "I caught that rabbit right there! Mousewhisker didn't even help me at all!" The rabbit lay on top, its fur still fluffy, but it was coated in a layer of frost.

Firepaw felt sick to her stomach as she gazed at her friend, bile rising in her throat. Her friend was progressing so fast- and she still couldn't hunt a mouse carefully. She took a step back, resisting the urge to gag.

Hollypaw looked concerned. "Whats wrong? Aren't you hungry?" She nudged the pigeon towards her friend.

The ginger she-cat's stomach churned as she stared emptily at her friend. She shook her head mutely, ears flattened against her head. She withdrew from her friend without a single word of goodbye. It made her feel worse to see the light dying a bit in Hollypaw's eyes, as she just looked disappointed and slightly frustrated.

She stumbled towards the exit of the camp, wishing to go on a walk by herself to spend some time alone.

"Whats wrong?" Owlpaw asked, amber eyes round.

"Nothing!" Firepaw snapped at her sister, suddenly feeling furious. Her sister got everything she asked for, her sister was perfect! Misery washed over her as Squirrelflight didn't even ask about the matter, only looking downward and chewing her prey as she continued the conversation.

Mother and daughter hadn't made up after their fight at the apprentice's ceremony.

Swallowing the wail threatening to burst out of her throat, she dashed outside, her vision a blur. Trees, the ground, the sky… everything blurred into one big mess of color. She let out a soft, miserable whimper as she dashed into the forest, shaking her head wildly, and just lay down beside the lake. She felt the water lap softly at one side of her head, soaking her fur.

"It's just not fair." She whispered down at the lake. "It's just not fair."

Then she closed her eyes, and without even fully realizing it- she slipped into the land of dreams.

…

When she first awoke, Firepaw realized two things: one, that it was night-time, and second, the more important one, that there was a dark tabby standing above her. His round amber eyes were staring down at her- a glimmer of emotion in them.

"Tigerpaw?" She exclaimed, leaping to her paws. Her eyes narrowed in suspicion, and she rasped her tongue over her pelt to check for wounds or anything else. "What are you doing here?"

As he spoke, she couldn't help but admire how good he looked. His mouth, a soft dusky color opened and closed softly, his voice gentle but also almost afraid. "I saw you by the lake earlier. You looked upset." He meowed, his voice hushed. "I didn't know what was wrong. So I came to ask."

"But I've always been so mean to you." Firepaw frowned, confused. She had always bullied the tom. For some reason- right now, she didn't feel as if she had the energy to shout at him. She was just so lonely and upset and she didn't really want to yell at him. "How have you never said anything mean back?"

Tigerpaw blinked at her, and guilt flashed across his face. "I don't know." He whispered, ears flattened against his head. He looked so vulnerable and so young, Firepaw's heart twisted a bit in sympathy for him. "I just feel so guilty around you. As if I had done something horrid to you. But I don't know what or why."

"You tried to carry me back to camp even though you were exhausted and freezing." Firepaw meowed, her voice quiet, as she turned her face away.

"We argued." Tigerpaw replied quietly.

Then she realized a third thing- that she and Tigerpaw were whispering, and talking… almost as if they were friends.

"I…" Firepaw's voice cracked. "Did you just stay beside me the whole time when I was sleeping here?"

Tigerpaw looked down at his paws, flushing bright red. "I was worried a fox or something would come and hurt you…" Looking at the alarm in the ginger-furred she-cat's eyes, he quickly added "Don't worry- I didn't touch you. I stayed a safe distance." He glanced back into the forest. "I caught some prey."

Now Firepaw felt guiltier than ever. Not only had she been mean to someone who really wasn't that mean, she had also done nothing all day. "Did you go back to camp at all?" She wondered out loud.

"Yeah." Tigerpaw shuffled his paws, almost sounding apologetic. "I brought my prey back to camp and I fed the elders, but right afterwards I came back out."

"Were my parents looking for me" Firepaw's ears pricked and eyes were wide with curiosity. The thing she most wanted to know was- were her parents looking for her? Did they care? She glanced at the sky, and figured it was almost midnight- so her parents would hopefully be worried about her.

Guilt and alarm flashed across Tigerpaw's face, and he stumbled over his words. "Y-yeah." He stammered, but Firepaw could see right through his lie. "Your father was especially worried."

"Don't even try to lie." Firepaw meowed miserably, her ears flattening against her head. "They don't care about me. I'm a huge disappointment to them. Squirrelflight can't even look at me anymore, and I hardly talk to Bramblestar." She turned away from Tigerpaw, and squared her shoulders.

"Firepaw?" Tigerpaw meowed quietly. "Why are you talking to me?"

"I don't know." Firepaw muttered. "I'm at a new low." She offered him a half-smile, which he gladly returned. She noticed how he had a cute, almost impish smile and a funny twinkle in his eyes as he looked at her, one of his ears flopping into his face.

"If you really need help… with your, training," Tigerpaw coughed, as if he was afraid of the backlash his question would cause. "I can help you." His voice was so quiet it was almost inaudible, and Firepaw had to lean in to hear him speak.

The ginger she-cat felt touched, that he cared about her. She didn't know why- but something inside her suddenly decided as if Tigerpaw was okay after all. "When are we going to have time to train?" She meowed, her mouth pinched into a tight line.

"We can train at midnight. Nobody will be awake so they won't notice us sneaking out, and we can go back to sleep at predawn." Tigerpaw offered.

"Won't we be really sleepy the next day?" She blinked in surprise at him.

"I don't mind." Tigerpaw meowed, looking appalled that she had accepted his offer so fast.

"Okay." Firepaw nodded. He smiled at her. She returned it… almost.

Then the forlorn feeling came back, and the memory of an older Tigerpaw standing over her, eyes blazing with rage, claws at her neck, growling the name Fireheart as if it were a curse. She stumbles backwards, eyes wide.

"So… are you going back to camp?" He asked quietly.

Suddenly- at the idea of him mentoring her, so she would become better, energy flooded into her. She leapt to her paws and her eyes gleamed with the fresh excitement a new apprentice would have.

She hissed at him. "Of course I'm going back to camp!" She snapped at him, scowling. "Are you stupid?"

Tigerpaw blinked reproachfully, and took a step back. However, a smile still tugged at the edges of his lips. "I see somebody's feeling better." He meowed, looking up at her through his thick lashes.

She didn't return the smile. He would be her mentor- not her friend. Or at least that's what she repeatedly told herseslf. Tigerpaw wasn't a warrior- but he was better than nothing. He had a good mentor, and he was naturally strong. She was going to be strong and tough.

Firepaw wasn't sure if she really wanted to be friends with the dark tabby, still having that forlorn feeling, but she accepted him as a mentor. She was proud- but she was desperate, and she wasn't going to let her pride get in the way of her training.

The ginger she-cat shouldered past Tigerpaw, and he stumbled and almost fell over, letting out a squeak of protest. "Hey! Are we training tomorrow?" He shouted after her.

She tried to hide her grin of excitement as she turned around to face him. "Yes."

...

_Aww... That was cute- for a moment. If you read back, you'd notice that even though Tigerpaw did shout at her- he did help her out in the frost. He never did say anything mean to her- and still tried to please her, so this wasn't really out of the blue. :P I actually wanted to do this for a while and I'm so happy they finally took the next step. ^.^_


	8. Seven: Tiger

_Thanks for all the reviews, favs, and follows! I can't believe we got to 50 reviews, 25 favs, and 34 follows already! :) Anyway, here's the next chapter. :D_

...

"Tigerpaw, wake up! Wake up!"

A soft paw was prodding a dark tabby tom's thick fur, and he mumbled something inaudible and just kept on snoring. Something prodded at him again, but this time it was at his ribs. He shot awake, eyes flying open.

"Hey!" He protested indignantly, still sleepy. Eyes still bleary, he struggled to make out who was standing above him. He noticed it as Owlpaw. The dark tabby she-cat was standing above him, amber eyes gleaming in the gloom. "Why are you waking me up so early?"

She rolled her eyes in exasperation. "Blossomfall and Brackenfur are taking us out on a Dawn patrol! Didn't she tell you yesterday?"

Tigerpaw cringed. _Yeah, she did tell me. Oh, StarClan. Blossomfall's going to be so mad that I forgot! _Immediately awake and alert, he scurried out of the den, pushed past Owlpaw and burst into the clearing. Blossomfall was pacing around in the clearing, muttering something under her breath. When she noticed her apprentice, she shot him a glare.

"She's going to kill you." Owlpaw meowed, looking amused as she caught up with him. They padded over to the exit of the camp where Blossomfall was. Her sleek tortoiseshell fur was glowing almost silvery in the soft dawn light, whilst Brackenfur's glowed golden.

The dark tabby winced as his mentor nudged him harshly forward, imagining her yelling at him later on. Most cats would think Blossomfall to be a kind and patient mentor- but she wasn't. Tigerpaw had excelled at everything she had thrown at him. Every battle move he had perfected within a few tries of first seeing it- he had learned all the hunting crouches and ways of hunting- and he was great at devising strategy!

His only weak point was that he wasn't very good at sharing leadership with others, he liked to be the one in charge, and the other being his inability to memorize all of the points of the warrior code. Every time Blossomfall tested him, he would always forget one or two. That drove her insane.

Brackenfur nodded a friendly greeting to his apprentice and with a soft flick on Tigerpaw's ears, she bounded forward to catch up with him. He swallowed as he glanced warily at Blossomfall, almost edging away from her.

"Hey." He greeted her, ears flattened.

"Why were you so late in waking up?" She demanded immediately, ignoring his greeting. Her blue eyes blazed as she glared down at her apprentice with narrowed eyes.

"Sorry." He mumbled an apology evasively, not telling her the truth. "I'll wake up earlier next time."

"Good- because I'm taking you on the dawn patrol tomorrow as well." She replied.

His mouth stretched in a noisy yawn. "Do we have to do dawn patrols everyday?" He questioned, blinking sleepily, some of his alarm fading as he trudged through the silent forest.

She growled at him. "Not everyday. Just until you can finally wake up on time."

Tigerpaw inwardly winced. He had been late every night practicing with Firepaw- teaching her moves, her how to hunt. He had been so caught up with mentoring that he hadn't realized how exhausted it has made him, especially with a mentor like Blossomfall. However, since the she-cat wasn't badgering him anymore, he decided to just look around the forest and relax until they reach the WindClan border.

Even though his paws felt like stones, he forced himself to trudge on.

To pass the time, he looked around. They were near the Sky Oak now, and although he couldn't see the humongous tree's trunk if he looked up he could see the high branches jutting out above the rest. Looking past that, he noted how beautiful the sky was. It was a soft, sleepy blue with a few fluffy clouds floating softly through the sky. The sun was slowly rising from behind the mountain, and although it wasn't completely out, it still illuminated the world around it, turning it to a brilliant mix of reds, oranges, and blues.

A glistening coat of frost caught his attention. He burst through a clump of frosty ferns, purring with amusement as they completely showered him in one too. He leapt forward and tackled Owlpaw, all exhaustion forgotten. She let out a yelp of surprise as she fell backwards and immediately was swiftly pinned by him.

"Oh, yeah?" Owlpaw taunted him as she wiggled out of his grasp. "Try and catch me now!" She leapt away from him and dashed into the forest, ignoring her mentor's cry for them to stop. Tigerpaw put on a burst of speed and charged after her, slamming into her and tackling her to the ground. She let out a purr of amusement. "You got me." She admitted defeat.

Tigerpaw couldn't help notice how different she looked from her sister. "Yeah." He replied, stepping off of her. "I did." Then he raced back towards the patrol, swerving to avoid trees and jumping over stones to get back to Blossomfall. He skidded to a stop before her, almost crashing into her. She sidestepped, eyes gleaming- clearly unamused.

"Stop playing around." She scolded him, eyes darkening. "We're at the border now." She sniffed around, looking suspicious, before padding to Brackenfur and muttering something to him. He frowned as well.

The dark tabby tom had hardly realized. He had been to the border so many times it felt so natural he didn't even realize that it was actually the border. He sighed, standing there, lost in thought as he waited for his mentor to mark it or tell him to mark it.

"Hey! What are you doing!" A loud meow from Brackenfur jolted him from his thoughts and the golden tom streaked forward towards the border.

A creamy brown she-cat was running towards the border, chasing her prey, clearly oblivious of the border. However, Brackenfur's yowl jerked her to reality and her eyes widened as she realized she almost crossed the border.

Tigerpaw looked at her mentor's worried face, and decided to taste the air. It smelled strongly of WindClan- like, reeked of WindClan. He made a face, gagging. Not much longer after that, a pale brown tom dashed across the border- his pelt a blur, and Tigerpaw let out a yowl of surprise as he realized he was carrying prey. ThunderClan prey.

"Prey-thieves!" Blossomfall yowled, eyes wide.

Tigerpaw unsheathed his claws.

Owlpaw looked panicked.

The leader of the patrol, Brackenfur, stepped forward- eyes like chips of ice. "Why were you on our territory?" He meowed coldly to the tom.

The tom looked afraid and stepped closer to the she-cat, his eyes flattened against his head. "I… I didn't m-mean to c-c-cross." He stuttered, stumbling over his own words. "I-it was W-WindClan prey, it just c-crossed over the b-b-border."

Tigerpaw scoffed at him. "Yeah?" He snapped scornfully. "Do you not know what your clan hunts? Your clan hunts rabbits. You're holding a _squirrel_." The dark tabby tom squared his shoulders, stepping dangerously close to the borderline. He felt Brackenfur's warning touch on his flank, and a slight tug on his tail from Blossomfall. Her eyes flashed as she looked at him, and he snapped his jaws shut.

"Hey, leave my brother alone!" The cream-furred she-cat growled at them, eyes wide. "You guys scared off my prey, so it's fair that he gets that one."

"What do you mean we scared off your prey?" Blossomfall meowed aggressively to the younger she-cat, fur fluffed up and eyes narrowed. "That was a squirrel you were hunting- not very well, if I might add. If we hadn't stopped you, you wouldn't crossed the border and stolen ThunderClan prey!"

"Hey!" A loud yowl came from behind the two cats, and two toms- one ginger, one gray, charged after what obviously was their apprentices. "Why are you shouting at our apprentices?"

"They stole ThunderClan prey!" Tigerpaw swiftly accused, then slapped his tail over his jaws.

Blossomfall jerked him backwards by the tail, shooting him a glare.

"Emberfoot. Crouchfoot. I thought you guys didn't need to use the woodland in WindClan anymore." Brackenfur meowed calmly. "I thought that was many, many moons ago when you were afraid of RiverClan invading."

Tigerpaw's eyes flashed in surprise. They had used the woodlands before? That was odd.

Emberfoot seemed to seethe, his eyes flashing and gray pelt bristling. "Just because RiverClan isn't a threat anymore, doesn't mean we should stop using a part of our territory."

"Yeah!" The small cream-furred she-cat piped up, eyes gleaming. She was obviously the more annoying of the two littermates.

"You should teach your apprentices not to cross into other clan's territories and steal prey!" Tigerpaw snapped at the dark gray tom, forgetting for a moment that he was an apprentice himself.

The tom didn't look fazed, only replied to Brackenfur. "You should teach your apprentices to groom." He meowed coldly, eyes raking over Tigerpaw's snow and dirt covered pelt with disgust.

The dark tabby flushed red with embarrassment and took a step backwards, where Blossomfall narrowed her eyes. "Your apprentices did cross into our territory, however." She meowed icily, drawing her eyes over the patrol and sizing them up.

Tigerpaw realized the WindClan cats were so scrawny. Their rib-cages jutted out of their pelts- more so than ThunderClan. Of course ThunderClan was struggling, and you could probably see a visible outline of their ribs and bones, but with WindClan… he blinked in shock. You could count every rib, and their pelts were hanging off their bodies.

"Fawnpaw would have caught what she needed if you hadn't stopped her." Crouchfoot protested, defending his apprentice. His eyes were narrowed as he stared at the other apprentice, obviously uncertain.

"So you saw them, then?" Brackenfur interrupted, his voice dry. "You saw your apprentice cross into our territory and take a piece of prey, and you didn't stop them." The fur along his spine rose at he bared his teeth at them. "Prey-stealers!" He accused again.

"It ran over to ThunderClan's side! That makes it WindClan prey!" Emberfoot hissed back, eyes glittering.

"It was a squirrel! That means it originally came from ThunderClan territory, making it our prey!" Blossomfall drew herself up, eyes cold as she faced the patrol.

"Yeah." Tigerpaw sniffed indignantly. "That's our prey!"

Ignoring his mentor's call for him to stop, he cockily strode across the border and snatched up the wiry tom's squirrel, and brought it back to his side. "Thanks for hunting for us." He smiled, showing all his teeth.

"Tigerpaw!" Owlpaw hissed, eyes narrowed. "That's not a good idea! Now they'll be mad."

"So?" Tigerpaw puffed out his chest. "Let them be mad. I can fight." He unsheathed his claws.

"Give me my squirrel back!" The wiry apprentice yowled at him, eyes narrowed. His tail was bushed out and claws were out- the two patrols were extremely close to a fight. With a few mousetails Tigerpaw would pounce on the tom.

"Stagpaw…" Emberfoot warned his apprentice, but Crouchfoot's eyes were glittering as he dropped into a crouch.

"If you want a fight, you can have one!" Crouchfoot yowled.

"We're not looking for a fight." Brackenfur meowed, but his teeth were gritted and he was obviously making an effort to stay calm. "We just want our prey back."

Then the ginger tom leapt onto Brackenfur, and cats immediately became a tangled ball of screeching fur. Tigerpaw wasted no time and immediately leapt towards Stagpaw, knocking him off his paws. He aimed a blow, but Stagpaw dodged and swiped at Tigerpaw's paws, almost tripping the larger apprentice. Tigerpaw tried to aim a blow again, but Stagpaw just nimbly dodged it again.

"Too slow!" Stagpaw sneered at him.

Hot rage flooded into Tigerpaw and he leapt into the air, twisting and landing perfectly and evenly on Stagpaw's shoulders. The tom crumpled beneath him and Tigerpaw pummeled his belly with his paws, before raking a claw down his opponent's side. Stagpaw let out a squeak of pain before wriggling free from Tigerpaw's grasp and getting back onto his paws, panting with effort.

The tom ducked down and raked his claws across Tigerpaw's muzzle before ducking down again before the strong tom could aim another blow. Instead of aiming for his side, Tigerpaw bit down hard on his opponent's tail, jerking it sideways and him off balanced. The tom let out a squeak of surprise as he was jerked off balance, and Tigerpaw slashed his claws across Stagpaw's muzzle.

"Get away from ThunderClan territory, and stop stealing our prey!" He spat in his face.

"Tigerpaw, help!" Owlpaw was struggling beneath Fawnpaw, eyes wide with panic as the she-cat repeatedly swiped at Owlpaw's ears.

Tigerpaw charged at the WindClan apprentice, knocking her off her paws. She let out a squeak of surprise, and then Owlpaw was up and on her paws again, dashing towards the apprentice. Tigerpaw dashed to her back and raked his claws down her spine, letting her let out a screech of pain and rear upwards.

"Get her stomach!" Tigerpaw yowled.

Owlpaw was just about to, but she was knocked over by Stagpaw- a tom who recovered surprisingly fast for someone who was stuttering with fear a while ago.

Tigerpaw dashed towards Stagpaw, who made a face at him.

"Protecting your little mate?" He jeered, and Tigerpaw swiped at Stagpaw's face with unsheathed claws.

"What, you jealous?" He taunted, even though him and Owlpaw were nothing more than just friends. The brown tom fumed and this time he was the one who lunged, and Tigerpaw reared upwards and slammed him down to the ground, and Owlpaw raked her claws down his flank.

"Stop!" The loud yowl broke the two patrols apart.

A gray-furred she-cat and golden tabby tom padded forward, eyes round. "What is going on here?" Lionblaze demanded.

Then Cinderheart noticed her son and gasped and dashed towards him, immediately beginning to fuss.

The other patrol looked at each other, realizing they were outnumbered, and streaked back up the slope towards WindClan.

"Yeah!" Tigerpaw yowled in triumph before picking up the other squirrel they left behind, and dropping the two squirrels at his paws.

Brackenfur was gazing at Owlpaw with worry in his eyes. "Oh StarClan!" He meowed, eyes wide. "What am I going to tell Bramblestar? Sorry, Bramblestar, but we accidentally let a WindClan patrol get your daughter?"

Tigerpaw had been so pleased about winning the fight he hadn't had a chance to see his clanmates. Brackenfur had a few scratches along his flank, but nothing otherwise. Blossomfall had a deep scratch along her muzzle and a scratched tail- but Owlpaw was the worst out of them all. She was completely covered in scratches, with an especially nasty one digging down her side.

Cinderheart was still fussing over her son, rasping her tongue over his ear. "Oh, no, Tigerpaw!" She exclaimed, looking upset. "Your ear is torn." She looked upset.

"What?" Tigerpaw blinked in astonishment- he hadn't even felt anything. "Really?" He began to bounce up and down in excitement, eyes glowing. "My first battle scar! What shape is it torn in?"

Blossomfall looked uneasily at him, her eyes uncertain. "It's… split in a deep 'V' shape at the top…" She trailed off, her voice dying in her throat. Lionblaze was looking uneasily at his son as well, but Tigerpaw just blinked in astonishment.

"What?" He meowed, shocked. "I'm not going to die of a torn ear, am I?"

"No, no." Cinderheart meowed quickly, glaring at her mate.

Lionblaze quickly recovered, and coughed nervously. "Yes, Tigerpaw. You fought exceptionally well. Good job." He nodded proudly at his son. "You too, Owlpaw. Me and Cinderheart have to pick up our prey- can you guys get the apprentices back to camp?"

"Yeah." Blossomfall nodded.

Lionblaze padded towards Blossomfall, and their eyes met for a moment. "Can you make sure my son goes to see Jayfeather? I want to get his ear checked out." Blossomfall looked unusually solemn as she dipped her head.

The warriors picked up the squirrels and they padded quietly back to camp, their ears flattened. Even Blossomfall looked unusually subdued as she kept casting wary glances at her apprentice- leaving quite a big gap between them.

Tigerpaw blinked, hurt. What had he done wrong? He had fought well! Why were they acting so shocked over the scar he had gotten? It was his first battle scar, and they should be proud of him.

"You did well." Owlpaw offered him a half-hearted smile.

"Thanks." Tigerpaw grunted, but he didn't want to talk to her. He padded quietly through the forest, keeping his head low. As soon as they stepped into camp, a few gasps arose at the condition they were in. Brackenfur told the two of them to go to the medicine cat's den, and he and Blossomfall went to report to Bramblestar.

Leafpool stepped out, looking surprised. "I thought I smelled blood. What happened?" She inquired, looking at the two.

"Border skirmish." Owlpaw muttered.

"Jayfeather?" Tigerpaw called quietly. "Can I talk to you? Lionblaze… Lionblaze said I should go find you."

"Come in, Tigerpaw." Jayfeather replied from inside the den, sitting down and wrapping his tail around his paws. "What do you need?" He asked bluntly.

Tigerpaw looked uncertain. "My ear… It's, it's scratched. And… I don't know why but my father and Blossomfall look confused and scared by it."

Jayfeather twitched his ears. "Is Ivypool in the clearing? Call her in here."

"Why?" Tigerpaw frowned. Why was his ear thing such a big deal? But he did call her, and she blinked in astonishment before withdrawing from Dovewing and padding towards the medicine cat's den. She poked her head in, and greeted them.

"Hey. What do you need?" She asked curiously.

"Can you take a look at Tigerpaw's ear for me?" Jayfeather muttered. "Lionblaze and Blossomfall were spooked by it."

Tigerpaw felt his stomach churn as he sat down and let Ivypool inspect his ear. He heard a quiet gasp before she took a step back and she drew her gaze over him.

"Its… Its…" She stammered, looking as if she had seen a ghost. "Its in a V shape. It's deep. In one of his ears." She bent down and whispered something in Jayfeather's ears, and his eyes widened in alarm.

Tigerpaw suddenly felt as if Jayfeather could see right into him, his blind jay-blue eyes boring into his pelt. The next word he said was so quiet that Tigerpaw could hardly hear it. But he did hear it.

"Tigerstar…"

"What?" Tigerpaw demanded, eyes stretching wide.

Jayfeather exchanged a glance with Ivypool, but then his gaze was focused lightly on Tigerpaw. Ivypool offered him a half-smile, but she didn't look too enthusiastic.

The gray tabby tom smiled blandly at him.

"Nothing."


	9. Eight: Fire

_Thanks for all the reviews, favs, and follows! :) Here is the next chapter~ Theres a bit of fluff in this one. :p_

...

Firepaw lunged at her opponent, slender ginger fur glowing softly. He reared upwards to slam her down to the ground, and she gasped as the breath was driven out of her. She grit her teeth and recovered fast, on her paws in a heartbeat. The dark tabby swiped a clumsy blow at her head, which she easily evaded. She nipped lightly at his hind-paws, and he kicked out at her, but his kick was so soft it hardly did anything.

The green-eyed she-cat leapt away from her opponent, tilting her head. "Why are you so distracted today?" She frowned, nudging him.

Her opponent- a dark tabby tom whom she knew fairly well, lifted his head, amber eyes deeply troubled. He sat down and wrapped his tail around his paws, and squared his shoulders. "Does my new scar look funny to you?" He asked hesitantly, almost looking afraid.

She frowned, narrowing her eyes. She glanced at his scar- and felt a pang of familiarity, which she swiftly pushed away. That was ridiculous- she had never seen a scar like that before. "No." She shrugged. "It doesn't look weird. You're lucky- I would die for a cool battle scar."

That seemed to reassure the tom, and a little spark of energy returned to his eyes as he sighed in relief. "That's a relief." He nodded at her then, and padded towards her. "Now lets work on battle strategy. You seem to be pretty good at fighting- but what about strategy. Weaknesses of the cats." Firepaw shrugged at him, ears twitching. He sat down ahead of her and swiftly began to assess her. "WindClan."

"They are very fast but small. They're not very strong, so you just have to hit hard- however they are very good at slipping out of your grasp or dodging quickly. Also, they smell sort of rabbity, so that will give them away." Firepaw grinned cockily as Tigerpaw nodded in approval.

"Good." He meowed, grinning.

"You're actually a really good mentor." Firepaw admitted reluctantly. _I'd never tell him this- but if not for him, I don't think I would have passed my first assignment. _"Thanks a lot, Tigerpaw."

Tigerpaw grinned happily at her. "Is it hard being the leader's daughter? Do your parents expect a lot from you?"

Firepaw gnawed on her lip, averting her gaze, ears flattened against her head. "I'm not really talking to them much…" She meowed quietly, her voice trailing off. "Ever since we snuck out of camp, they seemed kind of disappointed. So naturally, they busied themselves in looking after Owlpaw and they kind of… left me alone."

The dark brown tabby blinked sympathetically at her. "That sucks." He admitted, eyes round. "My parents are the best. They never stopped loving me- and never will. I guess they're still so surprised that I've grown to be such a… sturdy tom." He shrugged. "I don't think they expected much from me."

"They were wrong." Firepaw laughed quietly, almost bitterly. "I was wrong too." She shook her head, frustrated. "I always thought I would be the best warrior. I can't believe how arrogant of a kit I was- you were so quiet and shy, and now look at you. You're twice the apprentice I am."

Tigerpaw's eyes glowed at the praise. "Really?" He smiled happily. "Blossomfall hardly praises me- and when she does, she just doesn't sound happy." His ears drooped again and the light faded from his eyes as his shoulders sagged. "Sometimes I despair of ever pleasing my mentor. She's so tough- and she has such high expectations for me. Especially since that border skirmish two sunrises ago."

_I wish my mentor had high expectations for me. _Firepaw thought miserably, picturing her mentor's face. Now Cherryfall hardly even tried, and began getting closer and closer with Toadstep. Firepaw knew her mentor still resented her- and was probably waiting for an apology, something that Firepaw's pride was definitely not going to let her give.

"I used to think being an apprentice would be so easy." Firepaw sighed, lying down on her back. "Now look at me. I'm so bad at it- I need extra mentoring than everyone else."

Tigerpaw let out a huff of annoyance as he flopped onto his back. "I agree. Blossomfall is working me so hard, my muscles are literally screaming with exhaustion." His eyes twinkled playfully as he twitched his paw. "Can you hear the screams of agony?"

"Of course." Firepaw replied sarcastically, rolling her eyes a bit.

She had never thought this would happen- but her and Tigerpaw were getting slightly close. They still didn't talk in camp, or much to each other, and often sniped at each other- but when it was midnight… they seemed to get along alright. Maybe it was because when the sky turned dark, she felt an awful feeling in her chest- loneliness. She wished for her parents for a moment, and her sister.

Firepaw knew it was probably half her fault that they had grown so far apart, because of her cocky attitude and rudeness to everyone- but she wanted to make it okay. Sometimes she looked at Squirrelflight and Leafpool, and felt awfully miserable at how close they were. Squirrelflight was the deputy, and Leafpool was the medicine cat. They had completely separate lives- and still were closer than Owlpaw and Firepaw would ever be.

"Do you think Firestar and them are watching over us right now?" Tigerpaw whispered beside her, his voice hushed as he waved his paw up at the sky.

The sky was a beautiful dark blue color, splashed with darker grays and blacks. There were no clouds in the sky- it was absolutely clear. The moon, pale white color, hung amongst a series of beautiful twinkling stars. The night was alive as it danced with celestial sheen.

Firepaw sucked in an awed gasp.

"Maybe." She replied to him. As she turned her neck to look at him, she realized how close they were. They were only a mouse-length apart. She could almost feel the warmth radiating from his pelt- and yet, oddly enough, felt no desire to shift or scoot away from him. "I wonder if they're watching us. All the time." She moved her gaze back up at the sky.

The dark brown tabby tom let out a soft chuckle beside her, and she could just picture the playful gleam in his eyes. "If they did, that would be slightly creepy. Plus, they'd know all the trouble we got into."

"Oh yeah?" Firepaw challenged him, eyes glowing. "Like what?"

The dark tabby was laughing now, before even telling his story. "One time I told Hollypaw if she didn't run up to Snowpaw and tell him she thought he was handsome, I would put fire ants in her nest. She didn't of course, and I put them in. She woke up with like, five thousand bites."

Firepaw giggled as well- that was pretty silly. She could just imagine how angry Hollypaw would be, as she stood up and shrieked with disgust, pawing the ants off her pelt. "One time, when she wasn't looking, I stuffed rabbit droppings inside of the vole that Owlpaw was eating." The ginger she-cat was giggling crazily now, eyes glittering with amusement. "You should've seen her face. She spit it out and began to paw at her tongue as if it were on fire."

"Yeah." Tigerpaw purred softly, glancing up at the sky. "I wonder if they saw all that." Firepaw turned her head to face him, and to her surprise he was looking at her already. "It would be pretty weird."

Then the dark brown tabby tom's jaws stretched in a noisy yawn. At the sound- Firepaw realized how exhausted she was. Her paws felt like stones and her eyelids were heavy, so she closed them.

"Tigerpaw?" She mumbled blearily. "Are you awake?"

Silence.

"Yeah." He whispered.

"Are you cold?" She questioned. It was leaf-bare, and she hadn't realized how cold she was until she had lay down. She began to tremble with the cold and curled up tighter in an effort to warm up.

More hesitation. "Kinda." He answered.

Without even opening her eyes, Firepaw scooted a bit closer to the tom- so their fur was almost touching. Something about their conversation had warmed her heart, and the forlorn feeling was completely off her mind. At least, for a while. She felt so miserable and lonely, but right now she didn't. Their fur touching, heat flooding through them- she felt less lonely than she had in a long time.

They lay there for a long while, their chests rising and falling. Firepaw felt as if she couldn't sleep without asking one more question. "Are you still cold?" She murmured exhaustedly.

There was no reply this time.

Firepaw smiled softly to herself and pressed a bit closer to him before squeezing her eyes shut, her body slipping into a peaceful, dreamless sleep. She didn't have nightmares- and she didn't feel forlorn. She felt perfectly normal.

…

Firepaw was awoken by harsh light stinging at her eyelids. She mumbled something inaudible, pawing at her face. Why was it so bright? Wasn't she in the apprentice's den… _Oh, StarClan! _The ginger she-cat shot to her paws, eyes alight with panic.

"Tigerpaw! Tigerpaw, wake up!" She meowed desperately, nudging the dark brown tabby tom. He let out something that sounded like a mix between a mumble and a moan, before curling up tighter again. "Tigerpaw, it's sun-high! We've been here all night and morning! Get up, now!" Her voice was almost a shriek.

He was up and on his paws in an instance, eyes wild. "What?" He stammered, shaking his pelt out. His fur was tousled and tangled, and he looked completely bewildered. Then remembrance flooded into his eyes and he stared at Firepaw in a panic.

"We have to get back to camp!" She squeaked with horror- just imagining the trouble she would get into. "Wait! We can't go to camp at the same time… they'll get suspicious!"

"What do you mean!" Tigerpaw snapped, eyes narrowed.

What she didn't want to admit was that she was spending time with the dark brown tabby tom. She valued their… their, whatever kind of relationship they had, but she didn't want other cats to know about it. "I mean like…" She meowed slowly, trying to think of something on the spot. "if we go together, they'll think we went hunting together and rumors will fly all over the camp! They'll think we're going to be mates- which is weird, because we're related!"

The dark brown tabby tom coughed awkwardly. "Yeah, definitely weird." Then he gave her a firm nod. "Okay- you go back to camp first, I'll go catch like, a bird or something."

"Then they're going to think I'm stupid and I can't hunt!" Firepaw protested, arguing with him.

"No they wont!" Tigerpaw protested.

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

That went on for a while. Firepaw finally heaved a sigh of exasperation and shouldered the dark brown tabby out of the way before dashing back to camp as fast as her legs could carry her. She panted with exhaustion but she tumbled into the camp, almost tripping over her own paws. To her great dismay- the whole clan had realized they were missing.

"Oh, Firepaw, thank StarClan!" Someone gasped as they saw her- Firepaw recognizing it as Bramblestar. The dark brown tabby tom's amber eyes were glittering with worry as he gazed at his daughter, and he wrapped his thick tail around her. She blinked in bewilderment, but she didn't stop him- even smiling a little bit. "Where did you go? Why did you run off?"

"I didn't run off!" Firepaw protested, trying to explain.

Then Tigerpaw burst into camp, a vole dangling from his jaws. He shot Firepaw a little smirk as he padded forward and dropped it onto the fresh-kill pile. Immediately, _both _of his parents darted forward to meet him. Cinderheart looked extremely worried while Lionblaze simply looked slightly curious and almost amused.

Bramblestar pulled away from her and yowled a greeting to the clan. "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather around Highledge!" He waited for a moment, then his shoulders seemed to sag with relief. "I'm pleased to inform you that Firepaw and Tigerpaw are safe- and indeed just go off for a little bit by themselves."

Firepaw shot her father a glare- but she wasn't really mad. Him coming to greet her and act as if she were his daughter? How could she be mad after that. She was elated and desperately relieved!

He looked slightly amused. "Separately. They went separately." He swiftly added, but he didn't look as if he believed it. Before bounding down, Bramblestar opened his jaws to speak again. "Now, since we are still gathered, there is something I must do. Two cats have successfully passed their warrior's ceremony and are ready to become warriors. Seedpaw, Lilypaw, step forward."

Brackenfur's eyes glowed with pride as he looked at his daughters, but there was sadness in them too. The two daughters dashed forward, paws skimming across the ground.

"Poppyfrost, has Lilypaw trained hard and do you think she's ready to become a warrior?" Bramblestar inquired.

The tortoiseshell she-cat's eyes glowed as she stared down at her apprentice. "Lilypaw will be a fine warrior." Poppyfrost meowed affectionately.

"Bumblestripe, do you believe Seedpaw has trained hard and do you think she's ready to become a warrior?" Bramblestar asked.

"I do. She'll be a warrior that ThunderClan will be proud to have." Bumblestripe meowed as he gazed kindly down at his apprentice, his stripes rippling as he turned to face his apprentice.

"I, Bramblestar, leader of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these apprentice. They have trained hard in the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you a warrior in their turns." He meowed, eyes gleaming. "Lilypaw, Seedpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your clan, even at the cost of your life?"

Without any hesitation, Seedpaw boldly meowed, "I do."

"I do." Lilypaw's eyes glowed with excitement as she replied.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior names. Seedpaw, from this moment you will be known as Seedpelt. StarClan honors your kindness and courage, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan." Bramblestar announced, resting his muzzle on the newly named Seedpelt's head. She stretched upwards and rasped her tongue over his shoulder before withdrawing to the side of the clearing.

Then was Lilypaw. Her eyes were glowing with excitement as she stepped forward. "Lilypaw, from this moment you will be known as Lilyheart. StarClan honors your enthusiasm and bravery, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan." The dark brown tabby rested his muzzle on her head, and she licked his shoulder as well. The two sisters drew to the side of the clearing, and ThunderClan erupted in cheers.

"Lilyheart! Seedpelt! Lilyheart! Seedpelt!" They called. Brackenfur was the loudest. Firepaw joined in, chanting softly but loud enough for other cats to hear her.

After the ceremony, Bramblestar bounded downwards and towards his daughter. "Are you okay, Firepaw?" He asked, swiftly checking wounds. She nodded mutely. Anxiety crackled between them as Firepaw turned to look for Squirrelflight, but the she-cat was talking happily with Owlpaw.

Firepaw's ears flattened against her head in defeat, her shoulders sagging as she slumped to the ground. She didn't want to ask her father, but she had to know. "Why is mother acting as if I'm invisible?" She mumbled, bewildered.

"She doesn't think your invisible!" Bramblestar protested, pressing against his daughter.

"Why did you treat me as if I were invisible?" Firepaw shot back at him, eyes narrowed. "Until I go and vanish- I'm invisible. Do you guys even care about me? Why is it always only Owlpaw."

Bramblestar sighed softly. "Oh, Firepaw." He meowed, reaching out his muzzle to touch her shoulder.

Firepaw moved away from his touch. "I need an answer, Bramblestar." She meowed tightly. "This is unfair to me, and I don't want to deal with this anymore. All I want are loving parents that will be proud of me- is that too much to ask?"

The dark brown tabby looked as if each word stung him sharper than a thorn, and his eyes glowed with actual pride and affection for Firepaw. "I've always been proud of you, Firepaw." He admitted. "When you opened your eyes- you were the first kit to do so. Such a beautiful green, exactly your mother's shade. Just a few sunrises ago, when you caught those two voles, that was a lot of prey for leaf-bare. Also, Cherryfall told me that recently you beat Spottedpaw in a mock-fight, and that your battle moves were coming along well. I was so proud." He shook his head, as if reliving the memories as he spoke.

"I'm sorry that I never told you how I felt. I was always wary of approaching you- you seemed to be so angry at us, both of us, all the time. I didn't want to destroy our relationship, so I stayed away." Bramblestar bowed his head. "I realize now that I'm wrong."

"Then why don't you ever tell me how you feel?" Firepaw hissed at him. "All this time I thought you guys hated me or something, but you said you were proud- do you know what its like to grow up without parents?"

Bramblestar settled down beside Firepaw, wrapping his tail around his paws. "I grew up without my father." He meowed softly. "You know who he was?" The ginger she-cat rolled her eyes. _Probably some random cat. _"Tigerstar." As soon as the name left his mouth, Firepaw sucked in a startled gasp. "My sister left to ShadowClan. My mother supported me- but I had to fight for my loyalty. It wasn't easy- my being a spitting image of the dark tom."

"You look exactly like Tigerpaw." Firepaw blurted, green eyes embarrassed.

The dark brown tabby tom smiled faintly, but his eyes were filled with bemusement. "Yeah, I realized." He held out a paw and glanced at his thick coat, and shrugged. "I don't know how that happened, but I guess it did." He shrugged. "Anyway, it was hard for me to grow up, but my mother supported me through it. Even if your mother doesn't support you right now, I will. Squirrelflight will come around sooner or later."

"But I want Squirrelflight's support right now." Firepaw meowed sadly, looking down at the ground. "Ever since I snuck out, she's been different. She's always all over Owlpaw, especially when I'm around."

Bramblestar scooted a little closer to Firepaw, wrapping his tail lightly around her. "She does love you, you know that right?" The ginger she-cat gave a mere shrug, looking helplessly up at her father. "Squirrelflight loves you so much. She is just dealing with some things right now."

"What things?" Firepaw mumbled, eyes round.

Bramblestar's bit his lip and he pulled away from his daughter. "It was nice talking to you, Firepaw. Remember- we do love you." The dark brown tabby rasped his tongue over Firepaw's ear, and then he padded away.

She looked around for her mentor, but Cherryfall didn't seem to be in the clearing. Firepaw heaved a sigh, feeling more lonely than ever.

"Hey." A certain dark brown tabby tom padded up to her, amber eyes dark as he watched Bramblestar leave.

Firepaw blinked reproachfully at him. "I don't want to talk to you."

"Your mentor isn't taking you out training, is she?" Tigerpaw guessed, ears twitching. "Blossomfall is calling me for the noon patrol- why don't you come with us?"

The ginger she-cat picked herself up, eyes narrowed. She gave him a firm nod however, and shouldered past him. But she could feel his quiver of excitement from behind her as she touched him- and she couldn't deny that she was pleased to be going out on patrol as well. Firepaw ran towards Blossomfall, Lionblaze and Birchfall. They greeted the two apprentices as if it were nothing strange about Firepaw coming along, and padded out of camp. Firepaw smiled at Tigerpaw- just a bit.


	10. Nine: Tiger

_Thanks for all the reviews, favs, and follows! Anyway, this chapter is sort of short- it's more like a filler chapter. Next chapter will be more interesting, being of the gathering and such. :) Well, here it is._

...

"Go away, Spottedpaw." Tigerpaw moaned, flopping onto his stomach and pressing his face into his nest of bracken and moss. The relentless prodding didn't cease, and he stifled a growl rising in his throat. "I'm serious! I had a mini assessment yesterday- my paws are still sore!" Yet she still didn't stop. The dark brown tabby lifted his head and blinked his eyes open- his vision still blurry.

A pale gray she-cat was standing ahead of him, her darker markings standing out on her light pelt. Her bright blue eyes were staring into his amber ones, filled with curiosity. "How did your assessment go?" Spottedpaw asked, ears twitching. "Did you pass?"

The amber-eyed-tom muttered something inaudible before kicking a scrap of bracken at her and shoving his face back into the moss, trying to block out all signs of light. His vision was black and he squeezed his eyes shut, trying to breathe evenly and fall into a peaceful sleep. However, he felt as if he had ants in his pelt. He grumbled and shifted around and moved positions countless times before huffing in exasperation and pulling himself to his paws.

He blundered out of the den, still bleary and exhausted with sleep. The newly named Seedpelt and Lilyheart were sitting in the clearing, their eyes glowing. The white spots on Lilyheart's pelt glowed like snow, her dark brown fur sleek and shining. Seedpelt's light bracken tabby fur was neatly groomed as well, her green eyes wide.

Spottedpaw bounded forward to greet him, eyes interested. For some odd reason- the pale she-cat had been badgering him about his assessment ever since he had it, yesterday. She had never taken such an interest in her brother before. Tigerpaw scowled, wondering if his parents had demanded his sister find out, because the dark brown tabby had refused to talk to them.

The truth was- he had failed his assessment. His hunting was a mess. He was so exhausted he had almost tripped over his own paws, and he had scared practically all his prey away. He just got one skinny shrew and one measly vole. Blossomfall was far from pleased, and she had snapped at him all day. When it came to the warrior code, he hadn't answered a _single _question right. Actually- he got one question right, but that was because the only question he got right was the one where warriors reject the soft life of kittypets, because he would never want to be one.

"It doesn't matter." Tigerpaw seethed, scowling angrily at the she-cat and shifting away from her.

The worst part was yet to come. His battle strategies were fine, and he had passed that test with flying colors. However- during fighting, that was where he had messed up big time. With his mentor yelling at him all day, he had just snapped during the fight. He had lunged at Blossomfall, ripping off clumps of her fur and raking his claws across her pelt and he had even bitten her a few times. The tortoiseshell had been furious; her blue-eyes filled with anger, as she slammed her apprentice on the ground and pinned him down. She was none too pleased about her apprentice attacking her. Not to mention he had been so ashamed he could hardly even look at her.

"I bet it went great." Hollypaw chided him. "Just tell us, come on." The dark she-cat dropped a squirrel in front of them before flopping down and curling her tail over her back, neatly picking at it.

The dark tabby scowled fiercely, his eyes like chips of ice. "Why does it matter? Just leave me alone!" With that, he withdrew from the conversation and stormed off, letting out a sharp huff of anger, his whiskers fluttering.

He saw Blossomfall at the side of the clearing, and a nauseous feeling gnawed at his stomach as he could just imagine her telling his parents. She had gone to the medicine cat's den, and claimed that they had a quick run in with a fox cub before chasing it off. The she-cat stalked towards him, her eyes blazing as she stretched out a paw and clouted his ear heavily.

"Why were you sleeping so much?" Blossomfall growled, eyes darkening.

Tigerpaw flinched, cringing beneath her. "I'm sorry." He whimpered, afraid of his mentor's wrath. He didn't want her to delay his apprenticeship or anything.

Suddenly- the worst thing that could possibly happen, his parents bounded forward, eyes shining. Lionblaze's golden pelt was groomed neatly, and Cinderheart's was as well. They looked bright and full of energy- as if they had been awake for quite a while. "Hey, Tigerpaw!" Cinderheart purred, her eyes shining. "We're so proud of you. Blossomfall told us about how great you were doing, when us three were doing the dawn patrol!" She curled her tail around her son's neck and drew him close.

Tigerpaw's mind whirled as he was squashed against his mother's chest. He felt Lionblaze brushing lightly against his side, and his father's amber eyes glowing with pride as well. "Good job, Tigerpaw. Someday you'll maybe even become a better fighter than me!" Lionblaze joked, half-boasting.

The apprentice let out a weak laugh, hoping his smile didn't look to fake. "Maybe," Tigerpaw replied, but he was slowly inching away from his parents. He turned around and shot Blossomfall an incredulous look. "Anyway- it was nice seeing you guys, but Blossomfall is taking me to the mossy clearing for a lesson."

Cinderheart grinned. "Okay. Have fun, Tigerpaw!" She flicked her tail lightly against Tigerpaw's flank before withdrawing, leaving mentor and apprentice alone. As soon as they were out of range, the dark brown tabby spun around to his mentor, jaw dropping.

"You lied?" Tigerpaw exclaimed, shocked.

Blossomfall narrowed her eyes into slits, her pelt slowly rising. "I didn't lie." She hissed, sounding agitated. "I told them you were doing great. You may have failed that assessment- but that was simply because you haven't been getting enough sleep. I'm sure that if you start sleeping properly, in a few moons you'll be able to pass your final assessment." With that she clouted his side heavily again, eyes narrowing even more- if possible. "Why are you so sleepy nowadays, anyway?"

Tigerpaw's heart began to race, and he tried not to panic. So he just shrugged. "I don't know." He mumbled, not looking his mentor in the eye. "My nest is just uncomfortable I guess."

"Well get that nest of yours fixed!" Blossomfall snapped. "Lately it's been like trying to teach a rabbit! Actually, a rabbit would probably be better than you."

"Sorry." Tigerpaw muttered meekly again, flattening his ears.

"Now run. Back and forth across the mossy clearing." Blossomfall ordered sharply, voice determined.

The dark brown tabby didn't bother to ask why- his mentor had a lot of unique training techniques. Instead, he took in a deep breath and bounded forward at a steady pace, running back and forth across the mossy clearing.

After running a few laps- he began to feel the awful pain of exhaustion.

Tigerpaw's lungs were burning. He gulped in a breath of air before dashing forward again, his paws pounding against the ground. His stomach was twisted in agony and his paws felt like they were stones. Exhaustion seeped through him, and he grit his teeth as a wave of nausea rolled over him.

"You can stop now." A call behind him told him.

The dark tabby stumbled to a halt, immediately collapsing to the ground. His lungs burned with agony and he writhed on the ground a bit- trying to gulp in air and calm himself. Black spots danced across his vision, blurring it and making it hard to hear.

"Why did I have to run?" Tigerpaw managed to cough out, struggling to his paws. His mentor had made him run back and forth across the mossy clearing.

Blossomfall looked at him. "Endurance training." She replied. "Running back and forth like this will help you build endurance. This will help you during fights- so you can breathe better while you fight, and if you ever have to run you won't feel as tired."

The amber-eyed tom glanced at her in surprise. He had never heard of such a thing before. _I guess it makes sense, though. _"So, how often am I going to be doing this?" He asked, tilting his head.

"Every other day." Blossomfall replied, looking calm as she spoke to him.

Tigerpaw sucked in a gasp, eyes wide. His mentor was pushing him far too hard. "Why are you pushing me so hard?" The apprentice demanded, tail lashing. "I'm exhausted."

The tortoiseshell pressed her lips into a thin line.

Her apprentice looked nervously at her. Emotion showed clear on her face- fear, anxiety, uncertainty, but almost immediately Blossomfall masked her emotions. The she-cat turned away, her ears flattening against her head.

"I think we've done enough training for today. Maybe we can finish working on those battle moves tomorrow." Blossomfall meowed sharply. She flicked her tail, dismissing him.

The dark brown tabby tom didn't leave. He sat down, shuffling his paws awkwardly, keeping his gaze fixated on the ground. "So…" He meowed, slightly embarrassed. "There's a gathering tonight…" He trailed off, unwilling to ask his mentor directly.

"You're not going." Blossomfall answered, voice cold. "Now go back to camp, and be awake for the midnight patrol tonight."

Tigerpaw tried to force the scowl off his face. "Why aren't I going?" He meowed, voice shaky.

"Did you forget about your assessment?" Blossomfall snapped at him, sounding angry. "This is my punishment to you- while Firepaw and Owlpaw and your littermates go to the gathering and enjoy it, you will be staying here. Now get back to camp, and be awake for the midnight patrol! Got it?"

The amber-eyed tom seethed with fury, turning his face away. "Fine." He muttered under his breath, before stalking back to camp.

_At least Firepaw is going. _However, as he thought about it, an awful feeling of jealousy rose in his stomach and he had to force it down. They had finally begun to become friends, and he wouldn't let some stupid jealousy or rivalry from when they were kits prevent that from happening.


	11. Ten: Fire

_Thank you for all of the reviews, favs, and follows! :) I can't believe I'm at 40 follows and 85 reviews already!_

_Anyway, special thanks to __**Bobbie1776**__ for this chapter. All credits go to Bobbie1776 for the first part of the chapter (until the '...' line break), because Bobbie1776 wrote that. I thought it was fantastic and I loved the way it was written, so I decided to add it in._

* * *

Firepaw crept through the undergrowth, eyes narrowed as she pinpointed her prey. The mouse quivered, as if it sensed her, but as no immediate danger approached, it relaxed. One wrong move, mouse, she thought.

She pounced, landing on the mouse before it had time to ascertain her position. The ginger she-cat gave it a neat bite, and carried it in her maw as she traveled back into camp. Prey was so abundant, she barely had move from the camp exit to find a mouse, or other prey animals. The warmth of the mouse tempted her to crunch into it, but this was for the elders. No way was she disobeying the warrior code at a crucial time in her apprenticeship.

Firepaw trotted into camp, her heart skipping a beat as she saw Tigerpaw chatting with Hollypaw. His dark fur gleamed in the dappled light, and his muscles bulged under his silky pelt. She breathed a sigh but shook herself. What was she thinking?

She padded to the fresh-kill pile, and laid it down. Firepaw realized the heap was so large, she didn't even need to go hunting again that day. It was well past dawn patrol, or any of the patrols, so she had a lot of free time on her paws. She flopped down beside Tigerpaw and meowed, "What's happening?"

Tigerpaw glanced at her, eyes surprised. However, he managed to reply, "There's talk Cherryfall is expecting. With Toadstep, I think."

Firepaw gaped, "But she's my mentor! She can't just abandon me!"

Hollypaw shrugged, "Well, it's happened before; it's just not common. Besides, I thought you wanted a different mentor?"

She blinked and thought about it. Did she? Well, now that she thought about it… "Well, she's not even that good of a mentor. She doesn't even care about my progress. She's the slacker, not me."

He purred, "Well then everything works out for the best. Maybe you'll get Lionblaze."

She churred, "That would be nice."

Hollypaw slyly mewed, "I hear it's Bramblestar…"

"No! That would be awesome, but how?"

"He wouldn't be showing too much favoritism, I mean, he used to ignore you, right?" Tigerpaw asked thoughtfully.

"I guess."

Firepaw heaved herself up as Bramblestar yowled from above, "Let all cats old enough to catch your own prey gather for a meeting!"

The other two apprentices followed her, Tigerpaw leaping beside her. She was conscientious of their pelts brushing for a second, before he blushed and leaned away. Firepaw felt a burning gaze in the back of head, and she turned to see Owlpaw, a look of pure fury written on her face. She shifted uncomfortably and tried to ignore the unpleasant sensation whilst Bramblestar began his announcement.

"Cats, we are here to congratulate Cherryfall and Toadstep, who are now expecting kits! However, this leaves Firepaw un-apprenticed, and we cannot have that! So, I have decided to place her under Squirrelflight." Murmurs rippled through the crowd. Murmurs of unease. Bramblestar noticed this and twitched an ear. "It is rare that an apprentice gets their mother as a mentor- but there is a certain reason I have done this."

Firepaw felt her heart drop as she went to touch noses with Squirrelflight. Her mother nodded and touch noses with her. Owlpaw nuzzled her and whispered enviously, "I wish Mother was my mentor."

Owlpaw appeared to want to say something else, but shut her mouth abruptly and in a sudden mood change, shouldered past her sister. Squirrelflight passed Firepaw to talk to Owlpaw, and Firepaw choked back a sob. Why did her mother love Owlpaw more? And why was Owlpaw so mad? It wasn't fair!

She fought the tears threatening to stream down her cheeks and ran. She ran to where she and Tigerpaw had become friends and threw herself to the ground, sobs and tears pouring out. She crumpled and closed her eyes, wishing with all her heart the pain would stop. She cracked her eyes open as a cat laid beside her, so close their pelts were brushing. It was Tigerpaw.

"Are you okay?" He asked softly.

She didn't reply.

He just lay down quietly and breathed. The rising and falling of his chest was rhythmic. It soothed her, soon drowsing her into a slumber. The last thing she remembered was the feel of his fur on her own.

Firepaw blinked her eyes open blearily and gasped as she remembered what had happened. Tigerpaw was breathing gently, long lashes closed, a peaceful expression on his face.

She looked upwards- and saw it was already moon-high. They had slept all afternoon, ever since Tigerpaw had come back and they talked at noon.

She began to panic. Now the Clan would think they were mates! She felt even worse when she realized she wouldn't mind. They were related! That didn't stop Ferncloud and Dustpelt. Technically they were related in a distant way like her and Tigerpaw.

She shook him awake and hissed, "Get up! Come on!"

He blearily yawned, "Why?"

"Because, mouse-brain! They're gonna think we're mates!"

His eyes shot open. Tigerpaw immediately leaped up and jogged away. Firepaw cautiously followed him, being sure to stay behind a ways. When they reached camp, she cringed, for the evening patrol was already being organized. Squirrelflight was in charge at the moment. "I'll lead one, Lionblaze, you'll lead the other. Take Toadstep, Tigerpaw and Blossomfall. I'll take Owlpaw, Cinderheart and Ivypool."

Squirrelflight jumped down from the rock to join her patrol, when Lionblaze asked, "What about Firepaw? She is your apprentice…"

Tigerpaw had already joined the other patrol. Firepaw uneasily padded to her mother. Her eyes hardened when Squirrelflight gave Owlpaw a playful buck and an amused purr. She gave Firepaw a dismissive glance and meowed, "It's time to go."

Firepaw churned inside. No matter what Bramblestar said, her mother didn't love her. She simmered inside as they padded along the border they shared with ShadowClan. She barely noticed when she walked a little too close to the border, and right in front of patrol, led by Rowanclaw.

He snarled, "Get away from the border, apprentice."

Firepaw defensively retorted, "I didn't actually touch it, or cross it! I was lost in thought."

Squirrelflight gave an apologetic mew, "I'm sorry about her, she tends to daydream more than patrol."

Rowanclaw grunted, "Don't let it happen again."

When the ShadowClan patrol was well out of sight, the deputy gave Firepaw a furious hiss. "What were you thinking? Were you trying to kill us?"

Firepaw felt resentment bubble up inside of her. "At least I don't ignore my kits completely."

Squirrelflight spat back, "You don't have kits, and you don't know what a bother they can be."

Firepaw felt a spark go out of her. She growled, "Is Owlpaw a bother?"

Her new mentor didn't deign to reply, instead focusing on the border. Determined to show Squirrelflight what a maggot-mush she was being, she stared at the border as well. But she still fumed inside.

When they returned to camp, Tigerpaw walked up to her. He meowed, "So how did it go?"

She spat, "How do you think?"

He tried to soothe her, "It's okay, I'm your friend…"

Firepaw snapped, "I wish you would stop acting so friendly! You're only annoying me more."

He, taken aback, growled, "Well, if that's how you feel, maybe I don't want to be your friend!"

Both of them immediately apologized. Firepaw sighed, "I'm so tired of Squirrelflight treating me as if I don't matter. It's not fair. But I shouldn't have taken it out on you."

Tigerpaw laid his tail on her shoulder and replied, "Let's go get a mouse. Maybe that will make you feel better."

She nodded, but inside, her heart ached.

…

After the hunt with Tigerpaw, the ginger apprentice padded back to camp, feeling sullen. The dark brown tabby had talked to Owlpaw, and for some reason looked depressed, and immediately after that been called off to training with his mentor. He hadn't looked back at Firepaw or asked if she was okay. Firepaw was… in a word, depressed. Her ears were flattened against her head as she sat quietly in the clearing- alone.

It felt like she was waiting- waiting for a pelt to brush hers as it sat down beside her.

But nobody came.

Not even Hollypaw.

The dark gray furred she-cat and her sister were bouncing happily near Cinderheart and Lionblaze, their eyes glowing with the excitement of going to their first gathering. Firepaw wished she could feel as excited as them- but through the corner of her eye, she could see Squirrelflight gently grooming Owlpaw- her other daughter.

Her green eyes darkened even more as Bramblestar padded over to join them. Firepaw couldn't help but notice how happy the three of them were- just three of them, no 'Firepaw' in the picture. They were laughing, Bramblestar's eyes shining with affection, Squirrelflight's pretty green eyes glowing, Owlpaw looking excited as ever. They were a beautiful family.

Firepaw was just the 'other'. The outcast. She didn't know why, but she was. When she was a kit, her mother was so nice to her! Ever since her mother talked to Leafpool that one time, after they had snuck out of camp, Squirrelflight's eyes had turned cold and she had never regarded her daughter in the same caring, loving way.

Mentor-apprentice bond. The bond, usually so strong, was cold as ice and just as brittle, when it applied to them. The mother-daughter bond wasn't even existent. Firepaw often wondered if her mother even _realized _that she had another daughter.

It wasn't like Firepaw was ugly or disabled. She was a regular she-cat. All her limbs worked, and the ginger she-cat thought she looked just fine. Sullenly, she padded towards a frozen-over puddle, a small block of ice, and looked at a quite blurry, but still see-able reflection.

She had a sleek fiery colored ginger pelt, with a slender but still strong frame. She had neat, triangular ears, and her cheekbones were angular. She had long, strong limbs and a long tail- sure sign of being a good warrior. Firepaw was often complimented on her eyes- which apparently were a beautiful, almost emerald green color. Not in a stuck-up sort of way, but Firepaw considered herself quite pretty.

Sighing heavily, she lay down on the ground again, looking sideways at the puddle. She dragged one paw through the ice, her claws unsheathed. She watched as her sharp tips dug marks in the ice, digging up snow on both sides as her claw marks engraved themselves into the icy solid.

She longed for nothing more than a simple 'hey' or 'hello' of acknowledgement- from either parent, or sister! Firepaw realized that she may have been the one who marred the relationship she held with her sister, but she regretted that. She had apologized countless times, but her stubborn amber-eyed sister had refused to accept the apology, without stating a clear reason.

Then the most odd thing happened- a light brown tabby padded over, stripes rippling as she sat down beside her. "Firepaw? Are you feeling okay?" She questioned.

Without responding, she turned her face away and glanced back at her family. Bramblestar caught her gaze for a moment, and his eyes darkened a bit, emotions swirling in his amber depths. Guilt, shame, worry, fear. Then he tore his gaze away and fixed them on his other daughter, but he wasn't smiling anymore.

"No." She meowed, lowering her gaze onto the ground ahead of her. "I'm not."

She didn't expect him to care- she didn't expect anyone to care. After all, she was Leafpool, wasn't she? Squirrelflight's sister- someone who probably hated Firepaw as well. Miserably, the she-cat lowered her gaze and pressed herself against the ground.

"Are you feeling alright?" Leafpool meowed, sounding worried. The she-cat gently parted Firepaw's fur, and checked through it- as if checking for disease. "Will you roll over onto your back, so I can feel your lungs?"

The ginger she-cat shook her head no. "I'm feeling fine. I'm just upset." Firepaw meowed, trying to resist the urge to snap at her.

"Are you sure? Let me check your lungs, anyway." Leafpool insisted, eyes narrowed. "Before the gathering."

Firepaw hissed something inaudible. "Why." She muttered, narrowing her eyes. "It's not like there's anything wrong with my lungs…"

Leafpool hesitated for a heartbeat, a shadow flickering across her face. Then she smiled again. "No, no." She reassured the apprentice. "Your lungs are fine- just let me check. I'm just… curious."

"Fine." The ginger she-cat scowled, flicking her tail.

"Come to my den." The light tabby meowed, and Firepaw padded after her.

Once in the den, Firepaw rolled over and Leafpool gently placed her paw on her chest. "Breathe in and out. Deeply." The light brown tabby meowed gently. Rolling her eyes, Firepaw took a few deep breaths. Leafpool's eyes were narrowed in concern, but she released Firepaw.

"Happy now?" Firepaw snapped, all of her loneliness had vanished- only to be replaced by irritation.

Leafpool looked worried. "Maybe you should stay in camp, instead of going to the gathering."

"What?" Firepaw growled, eyes blazing. "I don't want to stay in camp!"

The light brown tabby murmured something under her breath, looking worried again. "You can go next time." She offered, but Firepaw shook her head angrily.

"No!" She exclaimed.

Leafpool frowned. "Stay in camp, Firepaw. I'll go tell Bramblestar."

Now she wasn't lonely _or _irritated. Now she was just furious. "Stop telling me what to do! You aren't my mentor!" Firepaw yowled at her, unsure of what else to say. "Just keep away from me!" She didn't know why she felt so defensive, but she stormed out of the medicine cat's den.

The gathering patrol was already leaving, and she charged after them. She was slightly shaken from Leafpool's reaction to her lungs- but it was nothing… right? _Mouse-brained medicine cat. Probably just trying to scare me. Maybe Squirrelflight put her up to it. _As Firepaw padded after the patrol, she seethed.

She didn't look around as she walked, not curious at all of her surroundings. The green-eyed apprentice kept her head low, and was quiet. She would never admit it- but she longed for Tigerpaw to be at her side.

"Hi, Firepaw." A voice meowed in her ear, and she flinched away from it in shock. It was Owlpaw. The dark brown tabby's voice was overly bright as she addressed her sister. "I see you've got your eyes set on Tigerpaw."

_Wow. Pretty straight-forward. _Firepaw just shrugged. "We're just friends." She meowed quietly.

"I hope you really do like him as a friend. Only, a friend." Owlpaw's voice was dripping with venom now, as she shot her sister a poisonous glare. Firepaw didn't know what was wrong with her sister- half the time she was bright and happy, but the other half of the time Owlpaw acted more poisonous than an adder.

Firepaw shifted a bit further away from her sister, and muttered, "What does it matter."

The dark brown tabby stepped forward with her single white paw, Firepaw had noticed. It glowed softly in the light, a pretty snow-white color. What stuck-out to her more were the unsheathed claws.

"It's just that _I _like Tigerpaw." Owlpaw announced, smiling in a sickeningly sweet way. "And he says he likes me."

The ginger she-cat stopped in her tracks, the world spinning around her. Her stomach clenched and she felt sick, bile rising in her throat. "W-what?" She stuttered.

Tigerpaw had… laid next to her. He had comforted her. No. She refused to believe it. The memory of afternoon darted through her mind, as vivid as if it had happened just a while ago.

_She cracked her eyes open as a cat laid beside her, so close their pelts were brushing. It was Tigerpaw._

_"Are you okay?" He asked softly._

_She didn't reply._

_He just lay down quietly and breathed. The rising and falling of his chest was rhythmic. It soothed her, soon drowsing her into a slumber. The last thing she remembered was the feel of his fur on her own._

"Yeah." Owlpaw's voice jerked her out of the flashback. "And… he already asked me to be his mate."

Firepaw narrowed her eyes incredulously. "You're lying."

_We hunted together… just earlier today._

Owlpaw smiled maliciously, showing teeth. "He already told me about how he was training you at midnight. About how you kept flirting with him, falling asleep on purpose beside him. He thought it was pathetic."

Suddenly the ginger she-cat's throat felt dry, and she couldn't meet her sister's eyes. Tigerpaw… Tigerpaw had told her? He had promised! He had promised to keep their training a secret, because Firepaw was embarrassed about it. How could he do this? How could he tell Owlpaw about it?

The green-eyed she-cat suddenly felt as if she couldn't talk. All she could do was listen as Owlpaw just said more and more things to back up her point.

She had so much evidence… how could Firepaw not believe her?

"Also, he told me about that night you guys were watching the stars. He imagined it was me, lying down next to him. He wrinkled up his nose in a cute way and looked sort of embarrassed, but I told him there was nothing to be embarrassed about." Owlpaw shrugged, as if it was nothing to her. "Not only that- but that night you guys didn't train, the night on his assessment… he actually spent it with me. He said he just used you as practice for how to talk to me, and how to have an apprentice."

Owlpaw sounded earnest, actually earnest, as she continued. Her mood had switched so suddenly Firepaw didn't have time to react. Either Owlpaw was extremely good at lying, or Firepaw was extremely bad at accepting the truth. The truth that, Tigerpaw didn't care about her. "I'm sorry, sister." She laid her tail lightly on her sister's shoulders.

"No." Firepaw choked out, shaking her head. "No."

"I can tell him I don't like him, anymore..." The she-cat meowed, amber eyes round.

The ginger she-cat just shook her head, feeling as if she had forgotten how to breathe.

Firepaw felt pathetic and used, flushing red. She couldn't bear it anymore, and took off from her sister's side. How could Tigerpaw betray her?

Her misery churned inside of her- like a storm. Anger managed to get ahold of the mix, and she had to grit her teeth at the thought of the tom.

_I knew he was horrid! He was just using me all along… I'll show him. _Then the she-cat hissed with fury and stalked ahead, not afraid of the tree-bridge.

"Be careful." Hollypaw called, eyes round.

"Like you care." Firepaw muttered quietly, under her breath.

Then she stood up onto the tree-bridge, and sauntered across. She felt shaky and miserable, and let out a yowl of surprise as she slipped. Nobody caught her scruff- remembering for a heartbeat that nobody was within range of her, due to her fast pace of walking. She scrabbled for a grip and shot across the log, praying she wouldn't fall. As soon as her paws touched ground again, she breathed a sigh of relief.

Firepaw didn't bother to explore. Whats the use of exploring, if cats were just going to hate you wherever you go? So she sat in the corner of the gathering, seething.

She listened to the reports.

Bramblestar announced Cherryfall's pregnancy, the five apprentices, and the two new warriors. WindClan announced Fawnpaw and Stagpaw, and a new warrior who's name she hadn't paid attention to. ShadowClan had Pricklepaw and Marshpaw, and a new queen. RiverClan had a new apprentice and a new warrior. Or something.

Firepaw couldn't concentrate. She was too miserable. She just wanted to go home.

"Is it your first gathering?" A voice said from above her. It was foreign, and she didn't recognize it. However, due to the scent that was tainted with the smell of rabbits, she assumed it was from WindClan. The voice was cool, collected, but also frosty- as if he were making an effort to be friendly.

"Yeah." She hissed, wondering what she would have to say to make him go away.

She lifted her head, and to her surprise a full-grown tom stood before her.

He had a lean, but sturdy frame. Sleek black fur covered his body, a body that was marked with battle scars. Muscle rippled beneath his pelt as he turned, and he had bright amber eyes.

"What's your name?" He asked.

Stifling a sigh, she replied, "Firepaw." As she spoke his name, a glint came to his eyes. An excited glint. Realizing he was expecting her to ask him his name, she did. "What is your name?" Her voice was dull, listless.

He smiled, showing razor-sharp teeth. "Breezepelt." He paused, then continued. "You're from ThunderClan, aren't you? Who are your parents?"

Thinking about them made her angry. "Bramblestar and Squirrelflight." She muttered darkly.

"Lucky?" He teased. He seemed to have lightened up a lot since she said 'Firepaw', and he looked almost… friendly.

"More like unlucky." She muttered, ear twitching.

Breezepelt shrugged. "It's okay." He answered, eyes gleaming. "My father didn't care about me that much either. But I know a way to make your parents care about you." He dropped into a low crouch, waggling his hind-quarters.

"Oh, and that is?" Firepaw meowed scornfully.

"I'll teach you how to be the best warrior in your clan." He offered, amber eyes glinting.

The ginger she-cat nearly scoffed at that. First Tigerpaw, now him. "You're in WindClan." She pointed out. "You can't train me."

"We could meet every other night- at midnight." He promised her.

Everything inside of her screamed no, and she thought about Tigerpaw. She trained with him. _'He thinks you're pathetic.' _Owlpaw's voice danced mockingly in her head, taunting her, leering at her. Firepaw grit her teeth, eyes narrowed.

Breezepelt could teach her better- he was a warrior. And he was WindClan, which made him forbidden. She would prove to Tigerpaw that she didn't need him, and after she completely iced him out- completely showed to him she couldn't care less about him, then they could stop meeting.

A wave of hatred for Tigerpaw washed over her, so strong she she almost stopped breathing. She forced herself to remain calm as she looked up at the black tom.

Breezepelt could be the key to her revenge.

For now she would have to pretend she liked him, just so he would agree.

She smiled innocently up at him. "Okay. Lets do it."

* * *

_Again, Bobbie1776, thank you so much :) ALL CREDITS GO TO YOU FOR THE FIRST PART!_

_Anyway, I know this chapter was really packed full of stuff. I do realize Firepaw and Tigerpaw had just gotten together, but the Owlpaw thing isn't going to be such a big deal. That is definitely not the biggest problem- but Breezepelt will play a big part. You might be wondering how it all fits together, but I've got it all planned out :P so don't worry._


	12. Eleven: Tiger

_Thanks for the reviews, follows, and favs! :) I'm so close to 100 reviews! :D I'm excited. Anyway, the first part of this chapter is from StarClan's P.O.V, the second part is from Tigerpaw's. _

_I've decided to do review replies._

_**Lawsonsog:**__ There is actually an important reason on which Squirrelflight acts like she doesn't like her daughter, but she does. Bramblestar was telling the truth- Squirrelflight loves Firepaw, theres just a reason on which the ginger she-cat feels as if she can't approach her daughter and love her normally._

**_Bobbie1776:_** _Thank you for the past chapter, btw. :D I wasn't really expecting this and I wasn't going to going to add the Breezepelt part in like that either, but then I had the idea in my head so I was like hmm okay. _

**_That-girl-from-outer-space6:_** _You don't know if Breezepelt will use her :D Maybe he will, maybe he won't~ _

**_Snowsong of SnowClan:_**_ Haha :P A few people have commented about a BreezexFire but there won't be one. I'm sorry. Haha, I agree though, Owlpaw really should go die in a flaming watermelon made of legos._

**_So Cheesy:_**_ Aww, thanks. I usually update within a week, depending on how much free time I've got on my hands. Sometimes it takes one or two days, sometimes up to four-five._

**_Moonbeam141: _**_The suspense... is Owlpaw really lying, or not? How else would she have known all that stuff? :D_

**_EmberskyofShadowClan: _**_I wasn't planning on making Breezepelt her mentor or any of that stuff, actually, but yeah I'm glad I did too. It makes the plot more interesting. _

**_Stream that Flows Around Rock: _**_It's a good idea, but I'm afraid I've got something set out and it won't be like that. ): _

...

A slender blue she-cat crouched at the edge of a pool, her blue eyes wide. Her paws were pressed firmly onto the ground, balancing her- but she was trembling. Her ears were pinned against her head and her slender tail was swishing across the ground. The fur on her spine was lifted and her hackles were raised.

Something was bothering her.

The frost shimmering at her paws danced as she took a step back, narrowing her eyes. "What have I done?" She cried out, her voice low and mournful.

In the pool was a slender she-cat with a thin ginger frame. Her green eyes were almost emerald, and she was crouched low to the ground. A dark tom was speaking to her, showing her how to do moves. She looked completely and utterly focused and determined.

But there was darkness lingering in those green depths.

"Now you've done it, Bluestar." A gray she-cat seethed from the edge of the clearing. She had a flat, broad face and a patchy, uneven pelt. Her yellow eyes were narrowed in anger- but the anger was created by the worry and fear gnawing inside of her.

The fear of what lay ahead for their clans.

"I didn't know she…" Bluestar trailed off, sounding miserable. "He," She corrected herself. "Would stray to a dark path. I thought he would be preventing Tigerpaw from straying."

"You don't know that she's chosen the path of darkness yet." The gray she-cat pointed out, pointing one curved, thick claw at the reflection in the pool. However, even she didn't sound certain as she spoke her sentence.

The blue she-cat squared her shoulders. "Yellowfang… something dark is going to happen." She muttered, tail twitching restlessly on the ground. "It's all our fault for tampering with fate- we should never have reincarnated Firestar. He had his own destiny- one that he had fulfilled. We can't tamper with his fate. It never works out."

Yellowfang's voice was low and hoarse as she spoke, "I know, Bluestar, I know." She meowed gravely, looking solemn. "Something horrible is going to happen to the clans. Blood will soak the floor. But this time…" She lifted her head, looking the once magnificent ThunderClan leader in the eye, "There is no savior. There is no prophecy. There is no four."

Then it was silent.

There was a small snapping noise. Both cats lifted their heads in surprise. A small pale green leaf, tinged brown at the edges, snapped off a tree and floated towards them, twisting and dancing in the wind.

As it touched the ground- the air suddenly felt colder, the breeze feeling like ice.

…

Tigerpaw was alone in the forest.

The dark brown tabby tom felt oddly compelled to step forward, into the small hole in front of him. He wondered if his broad shoulders would fit. He didn't think much on it, or what would be in it, and just stepped forward. As he squeezed himself into the tiny hole, he didn't pause to think on how he had possibly fit.

Amber eyes gleamed in the gloom and he padded forward, alone in the darkness. His whiskers brushed a wall on either side of him as he padded through a thin tunnel.

He felt as if he were walking for moons.

A light filtered in from the other side of the cave, and he padded outside of the small tunnel-cave thing. As he stepped outside, the cool breeze brushed past him, ruffling his fur. He purred, weaving around in its warmth.

Ahead of him sat a petite ginger she-cat, pretty green eyes lighting up as she saw him. She meowed his name, bounding forward in excitement. Tigerpaw did the same, his paws carrying him forward, and the two brushed muzzles. They touched tenderly, affection and love flooding between them.

"Hey, Tigerstar." She purred, eyes glowing.

He nosed at her belly, nuzzling it. For the first time he noticed how it was swollen and round- growing as tiny little lives began to form in it. His heart swelled with love as he gazed at the stomach.

"How many kits did he say there were?" Tigerpaw whispered softly, eyes round with adoration.

She smiled happily, looking carefree. "Four." She purred. "They'll be great fighters."

The dark tabby tilted his head to his side, looking slightly bewildered. "Don't you mean warriors?" He asked, bemused.

She laughed- she had such a pretty laugh. Her eyes gleamed brightly, and then for the first time he had noticed himself. How big he had grown. His large, unsheathed claws. Coated in blood. He noticed her claws too, stained in blood.

"No, Tigerstar." She whispered in his ear, rasping her tongue over it. "Don't you remember? We took over the forest together!" She beamed at him, looking proud. "There are no warriors now. Only fighters and hunters. And they all belong to us. To you. If they disobey us, we kill them."

She lifted a blood-soaked claw.

She smiled widely at him, but her smile wasn't beautiful anymore.

Tigerpaw felt sick as he stared at her, his insides twisting.

"I just finished killing a kit. The naughty thing didn't bring me enough moss for my nest." Firepaw reported, eyes twinkling.

The dark tabby almost choked on his own tongue, backtracking. He padded backwards, hoping to find the tunnel to take him back to his old life. But he couldn't. Fear began to close in on him as Firepaw repeatedly called his name.

"Tigerstar! Tigerstar!"

Then her voice became irritated.

"Tigerpaw, wake up!"

The amber-eyed tom shot awake, eyes wild and fur messy and tangled. He felt sick as he thought about his previous dream, and without even opening his eyes blundered out of the den- just wanting to leave and get fresh air.

…

The dark brown tabby wandered around camp, looking for Firepaw. The ginger she-cat wasn't in camp- so he assumed she was out on patrol. They hadn't trained last night so she shouldn't still be sleeping. He shrugged lightly and padded back into the apprentice's den.

He blinked in shock.

Her sleeping form was curled up in a nest, her flank rising and falling peacefully.

Confused, he padded out of the den and into the clearing. He grabbed a shrew and sat down, gnawing into it, deep in thought. Why would Firepaw be so tired? He dismissed the worry- she was probably just catching up on her sleep.

So he chewed quietly and lay down.

Someone plopped down beside him, her dark brown tabby pelt gleaming in the sun. "Hey, Tigerpaw!" She meowed cheerily. She dropped her choice of prey and plucked it closer towards her, beginning to wolf it down ravenously. There was a glint in her eyes that seemed slightly strange- but Tigerpaw dismissed it.

"Hi." He mumbled as he chewed peacefully.

She began to ramble on about something, but Tigerpaw wasn't paying attention. He found her quite annoying these days- she kept trying to get his attention. She had the same neat triangular ears and angular cheeks with the same slender figure. He admitted that she was quite beautiful, however…

He had a thing for ginger cats.

Smiling softly to himself, he thought about how cute Firepaw looked when she was sleeping.

His heart twisted in his chest- he was falling in love so fast. Some part of him told him that they were related, and it was wrong, but he kept reminding himself that so were Ferncloud and Dustpelt.

Another part of him said that she was useless and terrible, but he always ignored that bloodthirsty and darkly ambitious self. He never told anybody- but sometimes he would have dark thoughts. Unhealthy, probably breaking the code, dark thoughts.

The dark brown tabby tilted his head to the side, wondering if Blossomfall would take him to train. The young tortoiseshell was talking with Mousewhisker. Bumblestripe was sharing tongues with Dovewing, who was purring. Tigerpaw wondered if they would have any new kits soon- aside from Cherryfall's litter. They hadn't had kits for quite a while.

He glanced at the apprentice's den for a while, deciding to look at it and wait for Firepaw to come out. It seemed like moons, but eventually a small ginger head popped out of the den, looking curious. Her eyes were bleary with tiredness and her mouth stretched in a mute yawn as she shook out her fur. The she-cat padded into the clearing.

As soon as she saw Tigerpaw and Owlpaw, a shadow passed her eyes. Hurt, pain, disbelief, fury- all emotions seemed to be whirling from her pelt.

Tigerpaw blinked in bewilderment, leaping to his paws. He abandoned his shrew and Owlpaw, suddenly not feeling hungry. He ran across the clearing towards her, wanting to ask her what was wrong.

"Hey, Firepaw." He called, tail waving.

The young apprentice's lip quivered, and she looked away. She looked as if she might cry. She didn't respond to him, just turned tail and fled.

Tigerpaw's heart dropped.

He felt as if he had forgotten how to breathe.

Her running off had left him there- standing, paralyzed, stuttering. "W-what?" He stuttered, turning around in a circle aimlessly. He couldn't understand why she had just left him like that!

He suddenly felt a scorching gaze on his back, and turned around. Owlpaw was gazing at him, eyes narrowed in disapproval. "You can't keep obsessing over my sister, you know." She meowed, voice silky. "She doesn't like you back. But it's okay. I like you."

Tigerpaw couldn't decide which emotion was stronger- his hurt and misery or his disgust. He would never be mates with Owlpaw. She was a friend- an annoying, slightly obsessive one at that. But Firepaw… he had thought she liked him. His amber orbs round with pain, he tore his gaze away and stared down at the ground.

It wasn't true. It couldn't be true.

"Why are you lying." He meowed hoarsely, not meeting her gaze.

She gave him a simple reply. "I'm not."

"Yes you are!" He raised his head, yowling at her.

His vision felt as if it were splattered with red, and it clouded over. He suddenly couldn't see anything except for that little white paw on Owlpaw. How much he hated her at that moment. He unsheathed his claws, ripping into the ground.

Tigerpaw's pelt bristled with anger. "You're a liar!" He screeched.

He didn't know why he was so infuriated, or why he did what he did next. But he did so, anyway. He lunged at her, his whole world blurring until all he could focus on was his target- her throat. His jaw snapping, he shoved her down onto the ground.

"What are you doing?" A shocked mew came from aside him, and then he was thrown off balance. A golden tom stood above him. In the heat of the battle, Tigerpaw could hardly recognize who that was. All he knew was Owlpaw was his victim- and he was to defeat her. Snapping angrily and writhing beneath his father's paw, he struggled in vain to free himself.

Lionblaze's voice was controlled, but still shaking with anger. "Tigerpaw. Calm down."

The dark brown tabby felt as if it hurt to breathe. He gasped in air, trying to clear his head. He dug his claws into the ground, squeezing his eyes shut. He relaxed all his muscles and lay limp for a while, not moving, not thinking. He probably looked as if he were dead.

Tigerpaw didn't know how long, but he lay there, lay there in the clearing. Cats staring at him with horror in their eyes, judgement, disgust.

Then his eyelids fluttered open, revealing a pair of pale amber eyes. He lifted himself to his paws, and then he took a few deep breaths.

Owlpaw was standing in front of him, her amber eyes wide and round as big as an owl's eyes. She looked scared. Tigerpaw raked his gaze across the clearing, trying to pinpoint Firepaw. He saw her. Her green eyes wide.

Her green eyes holding an emotion.

Fear.

Then Tigerpaw closed his eyes and fell to the ground, misery threatening to choke him.

"Tigerpaw, why did you attack your clanmate?" Bramblestar demanded, padding forward. His eyes were blazing with an angry fire, and the apprentice remembered that Owlpaw was his daughter.

"She was lying." He mumbled, but he felt as if it wasn't a good enough excuse. "She told me that Firepaw hated me. She was lying." His mouth felt dry as he spoke.

Firepaw was silent as she sat still.

Perfectly still.

"That isn't a reason that you will attack a clanmate!" The dark brown tabby tom scolded the apprentice, amber eyes narrowed angrily. "You looked as if you were actually going to bite her."

Tigerpaw held his tongue, bowing his head before his leader. "I'm so sorry." He murmured, ashamed. He couldn't meet Owlpaw's eyes, but he turned his body towards her. "I'm sorry, Owlpaw. I shouldn't have let my anger get a hold of me." He didn't bother pleading for forgiveness.

"Half a moon confinement." Bramblestar meowed tightly. "I should have exiled you for this- but I know you wouldn't have killed her. You just lost control." A knowing glint came in his eyes as he stared at Tigerpaw. "It's still no excuse, however, to attack a clanmate- even if Owlpaw was lying."

That was Firepaw stepped in, ears pinned against her head. Her voice was quiet as she spoke, uncertain, but then she raised it. What she said took Tigerpaw's breath away.

"Owlpaw wasn't lying." She meowed, fixing Tigerpaw in a intense green gaze. "I _do _hate you."


	13. Twelve: Fire

_Thanks for all the reviews, follows, and favs! :)_

_In this chapter- I decided to put in Owlpaw's short P.O.V. However, it was kind of like the previous nights, and it explains really how she had all that information about the two of them- and the plan. The rest of it is Firepaw, and theres a big discovery about her emotions in this one. :D _

**_Review Replies:_**

**_So Cheesy:_**_ Thank you :D I'm pretty pleased of the chapters too._

**_Lawsonsog:_**_ Lol, Owlpaw was exiled. xD Wouldn't that be a wonderful world. But don't worry- it'll all get better. :D Owlpaw will get what she deserves. _

**_Guest:_**_ Well~ Here it is :D This chapter really does reveal if what Owlpaw says is true or not._

**_Bobbie1776:_**_ Haha. I agree, though. Owlpaw really did screw everything up. (Gosh dang it, Owlpaw!) Firepaw is just upset. Sometimes cats say things they don't mean :O_

**_That-girl-from-outer-space6:_**_ Haha, lol. Owlpaw is pretty good at twisting minds, I guess. :D So much hate right now from everyone towards Owlpaw._

**_kate23186:_**_ lolol. I don't think Owlpaw deserves to die, though. I think she's pretty funny, actually. xD_

**_TimberBreeze of ThunderClan_**_: Don't worry. It will get better. (I'm not creative enough to think of a plot where it actually doesn't get better. D:)_

**_FrostFall37_**_: Here it is~ The next episode. Don't die of suspense! :P_

**_Moonbeam141:_**_ The classic love/hate relationship! + Firepaw may or may not go to the dark side... we do not see Breezepelt's true intentions until later chapters. :P_

**_EmberskyOfShadowClan_**_: Aw, thanks! I like Firepaw's character too- but I originally meant for her to be really complicated and deep and stuff, but it was really tiring to make her like that, so I just changed her character around. xD_

**_rainpool777:_**_ Lolol. Poor Owlpaw! She's getting so much hate! (she deserves it though.)_

**_Cookie Platter_**_: Your on the right track. This chapter explains how Owlpaw knows all the information. :)_

**_Stream that Flows Around Rock:_**_ Yep. Firepaw did believe Owlpaw- because she had so much evidence to back up her statement. Also, Firepaw isn't evil. She may seem to be so- and she may become_ _evil, but currently she is on the good side. Yeah, I'm glad Tigerpaw doesn't like Owlpaw either. That would make the plot verryy complicated. Also, thanks for the idea- I did put in a little bit explaining how Owlpaw knew all that._

**QUESTION: Who do you guys like better? Firepaw or Tigerpaw?**

_(I'm actually really curious about this, and what you guys think of them. I personally think Tigerpaw is a real sweetheart, but Firepaw's personality is funny and sassy. I'll say this though- I think writing Firepaw chapters are more fun. ^^)_

...

Firepaw tossed and turned in her nest, feeling a forlorn feeling in her stomach. She couldn't sleep. She felt as if she had ants in her pelt.

Flattening her ears against her head, the slender ginger she-cat picked herself out of her nest and slunk out of the den. She was silent, unwilling to draw attention to herself. She slipped out of the dirt-place tunnel, not complaining once about the smell.

Tigerpaw wasn't in the apprentice's den that night.

She felt sick to her stomach as she wondered if he was in the mossy clearing, waiting for her. She felt the awful feeling of guilt weighing down on her shoulders.

She padded silently through the forest. It felt as if the whole territory was silent just then- not the single call of a bird or the chirp of a cricket.

As she arrived at her destination, the she-cat hid behind a clump of brambles. Poking her head around, she wondered if he was there.

He was.

The dark brown tabby tom sat silently in the clearing, his amber eyes round. Emotions were swimming in them- confusion, betrayal, hurt, pain, sorrow. She felt her stomach clench tighter with guilt. Tonight she wasn't training with Breezepelt, but she suddenly wished she was. Just so she wouldn't have to see this. To see him like this- so miserable, so lonely, so depressed.

As she watched quietly, he lay down, tucking his paws beneath his chest. It was bitterly cold, the icy wind sweeping past them and buffeting his pelt. He didn't seem to mind, as his pale amber orbs flashed with determination and he fluffed out his pelt.

"Tiger-" She whispered, but her voice died in her throat.

His ears pricked at the noise, and he lifted his head, eyes suddenly bright with hope.

Feeling as if somebody had just stuck their tail down her throat, she turned tail and dashed away. She ran towards camp, her paws skimming across the floor, tail streaming out behind her.

_How could I do this to him? He was always there for me… Maybe Owlpaw was lying- maybe he didn't really break my hurt! Those emotions in his eyes. They look so genuine. _She shook her head no. _Even if they are genuine- its too late now. _

So she slipped back silently into the apprentice's den and curled up in her nest. Even though she couldn't sleep, she lowered her head and wrapped her tail around her nose, squeezing her eyes shut tightly.

She wanted sleep to come- but it felt as if it never did.

Only the awful feeling of guilt and regret lurked in her mind throughout the night.

…

"Firepaw, wake up!"

Someone prodded her sharply in the ribs.

She mumbled something inaudible and rolled over, groaning. She must have drifted off last night. She felt as if her mind was too full of thoughts to sleep- but apparently not. Picking herself up, the ginger cat followed her friend outside.

Hollypaw was waiting for her, Mousewhisker at her side. Squirrelflight was sitting in the clearing, her tail wrapped tightly around her paws, looking slightly edgy.

"Don't worry, mother." Firepaw muttered angrily under her breath. "I'm not going to bother you."

Coldly, she shoved past the ginger she-cat she knew as 'mother' and followed them into the forest. They padded lightly forward, patrolling quietly. Mousewhisker looked slightly awkward as he glanced at the ginger she-cat and her similar daughter, while Hollypaw fell back and trotted neatly beside Firepaw.

She flicked the frost off her whiskers.

"Hey, Firepaw." She meowed cheerily, eyes gleaming. "How are you?"

Firepaw snapped back a response. Something on the lines of: 'terrible', or, 'what do you think?'

"Fine." Hollypaw sulked, before padding silently, her jaws snapped shut. She didn't try to talk to Firepaw again, and the ginger she-cat didn't feel guilty at all. She was suffering from sleep loss- _and _friendship loss. Maybe she was depressed.

Feeling hopeless, the green-eyed she-cat sighed miserably, pinning her ears against her head.

Firepaw couldn't even tell her own emotions apart.

…

_A dark-furred she-cat was crouched in the undergrowth, her eyes gleaming in the darkness. Her single white paw glowed softly in the moonlight- an eery, almost grayish color. She couldn't sleep. Her sister's nest was empty and cold. Tigerpaw's was vacant as well. She had the awful feeling that they were out. Together._

_So she decided to leave her own nest, and follow their scent trails into the forest._

_After padding a while, she began to feel hopeless. Maybe they weren't meeting in ThunderClan territory. Then a thought occurred to her- at around the same time the two began disappearing from their nests did Firepaw start improving drastically in her warrior abilities. Amber eyes glinted with triumph and she waved her tail as she realized she knew where to go._

_So that was how she ended up. Crouched low in the undergrowth. Her face a mask of shock as she watched them. Her eyes were narrowed with hot fury as she stared at the two of them- so sincere, so pathetically and bitterly sweet._

_Envy gnawed at her stomach. Envy and anger. How could Firepaw betray her? The ginger she-cat had never liked Tigerpaw! It seemed as if, right after Owlpaw confessed her crush on him, did her sister take an interest in the handsome dark tabby tom. _

_The young apprentice crouched in the undergrowth. She knew something was up. Her sister must be using him._

_Wanting to stroll out of the brambles and shock them, she had to bite her tongue to avoid doing so. She tasted blood in her mouth, and thought about how bitterly sweet revenge would be. She would help save Tigerpaw- save him from her sister's twisted, manipulated ways. Then he could be hers. They would have kits and a beautiful life._

_So- a plan slowly began to devise in her mind._

_A sick, cold smile curved on her lips as she thought about exactly how it would play out. She would keep sneaking up on them- seeing what they were doing, and then, after one night when she sees her sister showing real vulnerability- she would take advantage of it._

_One part of her gnawed guiltily at her, feeling bad for what she was going to do. She forced the guilty thoughts aside, knowing her sister was probably manipulating the tom, and she was just giving Firepaw a taste of her own medicine. _

_Firepaw had manipulated their mother- tricked her. Owlpaw didn't know how, but she did. And that wasn't good. Squirrelflight was shocked, and also furious when she found out. So was Bramblestar, but he took it better than his mate did. He was just disappointed Firepaw never admitted it to them. Squirrelflight however, didn't want to spend time with her daughter- she was too afraid of how much it would hurt… after…_

_The dark she-cat jerked her thoughts away. No. She wasn't going to think about that. Her throat closed up and her heart hurt in her chest. It hurt too much to think about it._

_Owlpaw remembered just how miserable Firepaw had been when she had gotten Cherryfall as her mentor. She remembered how bad her sister was performing. It was all Tigerpaw's doing that had gotten her good. That was why she was manipulating him. But Owlpaw would put a stop to it._

_It was weird, perhaps, but Dustpelt and Ferncloud were related as well. They were happy as they could be, and they had multiple litters of kits. They loved each other._

_That was what Owlpaw wanted for her and Tigerpaw. They would have beautiful kits prancing around their paws, and their eyes would be alight with love and joy. They were a perfect couple. They were destined- their names were written in the stars. Tigerpaw just didn't know it yet. He was too wrapped around Firepaw's paw to know it. To even acknowledge it, or realize it._

_But Owlpaw would free him from her grasp._

_A wild, almost crazed light came into her eyes as she grinned madly, tearing her gaze away from the two. She bounded back to camp, suddenly feeling a lot more relaxed._

_Everything would work out._

_Firepaw would finally get what she deserved, and Tigerpaw would belong to Owlpaw._

…

After returning from the dawn patrol, Firepaw trotted lightly into camp. She looked around. Hollypaw was still annoyed at her from her coldness during the patrol. Tigerpaw and her were most definitely not on speaking terms. Owlpaw and her were probably on worse terms. Bramblestar was busy. Spottedpaw was rummaging around in the medicine cat's den, looking at herbs. Odd, her being a warrior's apprentice, but whatever.

A handsome white tom padded over to her, looking bemused.

"You look as if you've lost a squirrel and caught a tiny shrew!" He exclaimed, amber eyes amused. "Why so down?"

For a heartbeat Firepaw was confused. Snowpaw was a handsome, and a senior apprentice. Why would he be talking to her? She shrugged it off, and pulled on a playful smile.

"Dawn patrol was way too boring." She told him, rolling her eyes cockily. "No border skirmishes- no prey- nothing." She shrugged her shoulders, tail flicking as she sat down. She rasped her tongue over her paw and drew it lightly over her face. "I don't have anything else planned for today. I guess it's going to be a boring day."

The white tom smirked a little at her. "_You _don't have anything else planned?" He teased, waving his tail in the air. "Is the leader's daughter so superior, that she is even more superior to her mentor?"

Firepaw laughed, a smile on her face in what felt like since her and Tigerpaw's fight. "I wish." She admitted, ears twitching. "My mentor just doesn't take my training too seriously- it's more like a second option for her." She shrugged, trying to hide how much that really bothered her.

"Well…" Snowpaw trailed off, looking slightly confused. Then an idea popped into his mind. "How about you, O' great leader's daughter," He bowed down a little at that, shooting her a cocky smirk. "come hunting with me and Amberpaw? We have the rest of the day free as well- we just finished a short assessment."

Firepaw gasped, "Really?" It was very unusual for the older apprentice to hang out with the younger ones, especially since there was a difference of five moons between them. That meant that when they got to the age of being any fun to play with, the older cats were already apprentices.

He shrugged. "You looked lonely." Rolling his eyes arrogantly, he added, "I like to help beautiful she-cats in distress." He added jokingly, sounding amused.

"You think I'm beautiful?" She stuck out her tongue at him.

He didn't reply, just flicked his tail on her shoulder. "Come on!" He called, bounding towards the camp's exit. "Amberpaw's waiting!" In a louder voice- on purpose, sounding amused but also jokingly, he added, "Stop flirting with me and let's get hunting!"

Firepaw's jaw dropped. "Flirting?" She meowed, feeling flabbergasted. "I wasn't flirting!" She yowled in protest before leaping to her paws and shooting after him.

She felt a scorching gaze on the back of her pelt.

She knew exactly who it was.

Tigerpaw.

Feeling her stomach clench, she forced herself to ignore it and run after Snowpaw. She wouldn't let the dark tom ruin her life. Somebody was offering to be friends with her- and she wasn't about to reject it. Not because of Tigerpaw.

She nodded firmly. He would just have to know that she was over him- and that she really did hate him.

However, even though she told herself that, her heart still twisted in her chest. She knew, as much as she tried, she could never forget her feelings for him.

They were too strong.

Firepaw was worried that she even if she tried as hard as she could, she would _never _be able to hate him.


	14. Thirteen: Tiger

_Thanks for all the reviews, favs, and follows. :D _

_Review replies:_

_**Lawsonsog: Lol, I don't think Owlpaw and Tigerpaw's kits would be that ugly. :P They would just look an awful lot like their parents, both of them being dark brown colored. Also, Owlpaw is slightly delusional, sooo... :D I didn't mean for Owlpaw and Firepaw to not have a good relationship, it kinda just happened. 0.o**_

_**Crystalbreeze of SkyClan: Thanks! :D Here's the next chapter.**_

_**Bananastarxox: Thanks! :D Here's the next chapter.**_

_**Stream that Flows Around Rock: Yeah, it's hard to choose which one is better. :P I think the same. Also, the Firepaw manipulating Squirrelflight thing- you'll find out about later. It wasn't completely the truth, but it was what Owlpaw thought, and she is kinda craycray. xD Anyway, I kinda ship SnowxFire, they're really cute. **_

_**kate23186: you'll find out about why Squirrelflight is so cold to Firepaw next chapter. :) And, I think Owlpaw is funny, because she's kind of delusional and idk I find that amusing.**_

_**TimberBreeze of ThunderClan: Haha, me too! :)**_

_**Bobbie1776: Ah. Firepaw has a nice sassy personality :P But yeah, I agree, Tigerpaw is such a sweetheart ):**_

_**FrostFall37: Haha. :D Thanks~**_

_**So Cheesy: Thank you! :) Here's the next chapter. Oh, it seems more people like Firepaw than Tigerpaw. :D**_

_**Snowsong of SnowClan: Me too. :P They're adorable.**_

**_Mollsballs: Well, I did. :D Here's the next chapter._**

**_EmberskyOfShadowClan: Haha, yep it will. :)_**

_At the end of this chapter, it will be set in the Dark Forest cats P.O.V, by the way. Just to clear up any confusion that there is. (Thistleclaw and Mapleshade are both still alive, and haven't faded. I checked.)_

...

Tigerpaw was dreadfully bored. It had been almost a quarter-moon of of doing nothing. Of course, inside of camp, Blossomfall would still talk to him about the battle tactics, and make him run around camp- but they couldn't do battle moves, or any hunting, or any patrols.

All he could do was sneak jealous looks at Firepaw and Snowpaw.

Today was just another day of confinement, and as he was jogging around camp he couldn't help but see how nice they looked together. Firepaw was laughing, her head thrown back in surprise, pretty emerald green eyes sparkling. Snowpaw was touching her shoulder with his tail, smiling softly as well.

They really were nice together.

He tore his gaze away from Firepaw, his heart hurting. He could never be with her. Forcing his gaze to settle on Owlpaw, he noticed how she really didn't look like her sister quite at all. He didn't want to be her mate. He couldn't even think about being her mate. Miserably, he lowered his head as he jogged, fixing his gaze on the floor.

"You're in love with her, aren't you?" A soft voice meowed from his side.

Startled, Tigerpaw fell backwards, stumbling away. He had passed by the medicine cat's den, and Jayfeather had popped his head out and meowed something, scaring the life out of him.

He shook his head 'no', denying it, then remembered that Jayfeather couldn't see. "No." He forced himself to say, but his voice sounded slightly shaky.

Jayfeather looked confused. He muttered something to himself. "You don't feel any hatred to her… at all?" He asked softly, sounding slightly uncertain of himself.

"Um… no." Tigerpaw frowned- was he supposed to hate her? "I don't hate her."

"Do you want to be leader, Tigerpaw?" Jayfeather meowed all of a sudden.

That stopped the dark brown tom in his tracks. He turned towards the medicine cat. Ambition clouded his eyes, and he wondered for a moment if he did want to be leader.

His ambition took his breath away.

As he thought about it, the more and more he realized he wanted it. He wanted to be leader so much it hurt. Amber eyes widened in shock- clearly not expecting this reaction. He didn't even realize he wanted to be leader this much- every time he thought about it, he always dismissed it as a kit-like fantasy.

But it wasn't. Now that Firepaw was ignoring him, he had been thinking of a lot more things lately. That question took him in surprise, and he wondered for a moment how much he really wanted to be leader. He really did. He knew that he could make the forest better. That he could improve clan life- make ThunderClan the strongest clan in the forest. He had ideas on how he could even unite clans to create a whole new clan- a clan he could rule.

He forced the ideas out of his head, every time thinking about the dream he had, and how awful it was.

The dark brown tabby looked down towards the ground, his pelt burning. "Yes." He mumbled quietly, suddenly feeling very uncertain and embarrassed about his goal.

"What would you do to become leader?" Jayfeather's voice was soft, a whisper in his ear. It was eery- frightening. The coldness in his tone, but the harsh need to know.

The tom scooted further away from the blind medicine cat, suddenly feeling very uncomfortable. "I would work hard… as a warrior- and if I'm lucky, as a deputy…?" He trailed off, sounding confused by the question. "What did you think I would do?"

The gray tabby's eyes blazed with an intensity. "Would you kill, to be leader?" His voice was hushed, but the word 'kill' jut out like a sharp rock, cutting Tigerpaw's pelt.

"K-kill?" The dark brown tabby stammered, feeling as if he swallowed his own tongue. "I… I…" He found that he couldn't answer this question. It should have been a straight-forward, determined, honest, no. However, it wasn't. He found himself stuttering. "No." He forced it out.

But he felt uneasy.

What was going on? He had never felt such ambitions before. Usually he just thought about working hard and Firepaw. He would wait with great anticipation when they would meet at night.

Jayfeather looked as if he were pondering something.

"Are you sad that Firepaw doesn't like you back? Do you miss her?" He whispered.

"Why are you asking me this?" Tigerpaw snapped, feeling defensive all of a sudden, flattening his ears against his head.

Jayfeather just repeated himself, "Do you miss her?"

"Yes." Tigerpaw answered, scowling. "Happy now?"

"Were you this ambitious before Firepaw stopped being your friend?" Jayfeather questioned him, his tail twitching from side to side. The pale gray tabby looked as if he were onto something, but wasn't completely sure if it were true or not.

The answer to the question was 'yes'. However, Tigerpaw didn't want to admit it. For some reason, he felt as if it were wrong, that he had suddenly turned ambitions after Firepaw stopped being his friend. He didn't want to admit it. It felt forlorn- like there were going to be consequences.

So he lied, "No." He lied between his teeth, looking away from the tom.

Jayfeather looked doubtful. "Are you sure?" He asked.

"Yes." Tigerpaw's pelt burned, and he was sure that his ear-tips were pink. "I'm sure." He lowered his gaze, and didn't lift it. He waited for a reply- but there was none. After he raised his head, Jayfeather was gone. Just like that. Feeling slightly disconcerted, he forced himself to pick up a jogging pace as he ran, huffing slightly.

His gaze flickered back to Firepaw.

He felt as if he were torn.

If it wasn't the ginger she-cat lingering in his thoughts, it was his ambitions.

He didn't know what was happening to him- but he suddenly felt as if being the best warrior he could be, suddenly wasn't enough. He needed more. He needed to be deputy. Than leader.

He knew he was the best. Tigerpaw knew he was the most fitting for it.

If he didn't get deputy position… His heart twisted in his chest. He didn't know what he would do.

…

"You're cute when you laugh." Snowpaw chuckled, flicking a petite ginger she-cat over the nose. She widened her eyes in protest, batting him playfully over the ears.

Hot jealousy burned inside of Tigerpaw as he glared at the white tom through narrowed eyes. It wasn't fair! They had only known each other a quarter moon and were already acting as if they were ready to become mates. Not only that- but Snowpaw was much older than her!

Firepaw bounded towards the fresh-kill pile, digging out a small shrew. She grasped it gently between her jaws before setting it down. Snowpaw settled beside her and they sat together, their white and ginger fur blending together as they shared their prey.

Tigerpaw seethed in the side of the clearing, chewing his own prey, alone.

He watched as the beautiful she-cat raised her head and looked backwards, as if knowing Tigerpaw was looking at her. He jerked his gaze away but looked at her through the corner of his eye.

Firepaw looked guilty and wistful as she stared at him, her emerald gaze fixated on his dark brown pelt. She didn't bother to move her gaze away, emotions and memories swimming in her beautiful green orbs. Then a flick from Snowpaw caused her to tear her gaze away, flattening her ears against her chest.

His throat closed and his lungs ached, and Tigerpaw felt as if he couldn't breathe. Narrowing his eyes in hatred, he pinned his ears against his head as he focused his amber gaze on the fluffy white pelt of the tom sitting next to the she-cat he was in love with.

Yes- that's right.

In love with.

Owlpaw had mostly left him alone, but occasionally Tigerpaw could feel her stare burning into his pelt. All he could do now was stare jealously at the Snowpaw and Firepaw- and when they weren't around, he would just think about what hard work he could do to prepare him for leadership.

It was as if losing Firepaw exposed a whole new side of him.

His ambitious side. His darkly ambitious side.

Jerking his gaze away from the she-cat, he scowled and padded over to the corner of the clearing. He dropped into a hunting crouch, keeping perfectly still, mastering it.

As he looked down- briefly he noticed just how long and sharp his shiny gray claws were. They were so long they dug deep gouges into the ground as he unsheathed it.

Blackness flashed across his vision, and suddenly, he was standing above a corpse. Dark brown fur was beneath his claws, the skin pink and exposed. His claws were digging deep into the flesh, crimson blood welling up around his claws and tainting it red.

He recognized the cat beneath his claws.

Bramblestar.

His leader.

Blinking hard a few times, the vision peeled away. Feeling sick and uncertain, he tore his gaze away and blundered blindly into the apprentice's den. Lately- these vision have been occurring a lot.

_Whats happening to me?_

…

The celestial sheen of the sky was broken in this place, instead of glowing brightly and lighting up the sky, it was just dark. The sky was alive with color, splashed with an angry red, shadowed blue and dangerous dark gray. It looked, almost forlorn. The forest too, looked threatening and unwelcoming. The trees, the bare trees, their branches crooked and gnarled as they stood, leafless. They casted dark shadows onto the ground, their crooked shadows curved like the sharpest and most deadly of claws.

This place was hallowed.

There were no stars. No moon. Nothing.

A tom was crouched on the ground, hissing something to a tortoiseshell she-cat. His gray-and-white fur was spiky, sticking up in uneven tufts. The other she-cat was a slender tortoiseshell, but her eyes looked cold and her expression stony as she discussed.

They both seemed to be lacking emotion. More specifically- love. Hate and anger swirled in their eyes, but also dark excitement as they looked into a murky pool. It was translucent- you could see a picture through it, but it was too blurred to tell completely. However, it was all they had- and was definitely enough for them.

"His ambition is growing." The gray one meowed, his eyes glinting with excitement. Unsheathing his claws, he dug them into the ground, tail twitching with anticipation.

The other one rolled her eyes. "Calm down, Thistleclaw." She chided, sounding bitterly amused. "It will take him quite a while for it to fully envelop, and devour him. His ambition is still much too small right now. As long as we keep that one," She pointed a hooked claw at a ginger blur in the pool. "away from him, then he will keep up on this path."

"She is taken care of. Do not worry, Mapleshade." A smirk spread across Thistleclaw's face. "Soon she will cease to be alive- and that will destroy him. We will walk in his dreams, and he will discover who he truly is."

The tortoiseshell looked slightly worried, ears twitching. "What if he can't handle it?" Mapleshade meowed, sounding unsure. "What if Tigerpaw isn't the same as Tigerstar?" She sounded less bitter, but slightly more curious. Her voice was gentle as she addressed the young tom- almost as if she were concerned about him. But the dark glint in her eyes proved otherwise.

"Of course he will be able to handle it!" Thistleclaw scoffed, sounding scornful. "He is the reincarnation Tigerstar. Too bad Brokenstar didn't think ahead to save himself. Then our two leaders would have been back." He shrugged, flicking his tail at the pool. "Tigerpaw-Tigerstar, will have to do."

"Once the ginger one- Firepaw," Mapleshade meowed, her voice ice-cold as she spoke the name of the young apprentice. "_Firestar_, is gone, then Tigerpaw will realize his destiny and who he used to be. We will walk in his dreams, and he will become one of us." She tilted her head to the side. "When will Firepaw be… _taken care of_?"

The gray and white tom's eyes glinted as he smiled widely, showing his teeth. "Before Tigerpaw's confinement is lifted." He purred sweetly. "I already know who will take care of her for me."

"I can't believe Tigerpaw-Tigerstar, is in love with our enemy." Mapleshade scoffed, eyes narrowed.

"Relax, Mapleshade." Thistleclaw purred. "Firepaw will be gone soon. I told you- someone will take care of her for us."

"Who?" Mapleshade questioned, eyes wide and unblinking.

Thistleclaw smiled maliciously. "Breezepelt."


	15. Fourteen: Fire

_Thanks for all your reviews! :) Thanks for all the follows and favorites. _

_I'm kind of in a rush, so I don't have time for review replies. But thank you guys so much! Here's the next chapter!_

...

Firepaw curled up in her nest, wrapping her tail tightly around her nose. It was moon-high, and she knew the other apprentices would be going to sleep soon. She slowed down her breathing, making it look as if she were asleep. She stayed like this for a while, waiting for the others to sleep.

After a while, she lifted her head.

All of the nests were full. She couldn't resist a sneaky look at Tigerpaw. He was curled up, his eyelids closed, flank rising and falling peacefully. His dark brown fur was sleek and his face was relaxed, making his features look a lot younger. Almost subconsciously, her green gaze flitted towards Snowpaw. His fur was soft and fluffy, glowing softly in the gloom. He, too, looked younger.

Tearing her gaze away from the two toms, she flattened her ears against her head and waited for the guard to not be looking before sneaking out of camp through the dirt-place tunnel. She snuck out from there so many times that she had almost gotten used to the smell.

The fiery ginger she-cat felt a sliver of excitement. Tonight she was meeting Breezepelt. Last time she met him, he taught her a brand new fighting move that never before had she thought of. Tonight was crucial- as tomorrow noon they would be having a fighting assessment.

As she approached the border, she began to smell the fresh scent that marked it, along with a tang of rabbit scent in the air.

Looking around for him, she realized he wasn't here yet. Shrugging, she raised her muzzle and looked at the sky. It wasn't midnight yet- she was early. She sat down, wrapping her tail around her paws, fluffing out her fur to protect herself from the cold.

She let her gaze trail around WindClan territory, quite curious. The rolling hills were covered with long stalks of grass, each of them coated in a thin layer of frost. The icy breeze brushed through, rustling the grass and causing the stalks to sway back and forth, the frost showering down. Lifting her gaze to the sky, she noticed how it was a very dark, almost purple-blue color. The moon hung in the sky. The sky wasn't as alive with celestial sheen. There were only a few stars, the others all dull and unblinking.

Firepaw shivered, drawing her tail slightly closer to her. She wasn't sure if she shivered from the cold, or from fear. What if a fox came? What if an enemy warrior attacked her? What if the midnight patrol spotted her before Breezepelt arrived? Pushing her worries away, she sat silently, her ears straight up and searching for any noise.

Her eyes detected a faint movement. Dropping into a protective crouch, she narrowed her eyes, unsheathing her claws and digging into the ground. Her ears were pricked, searching for any sounds.

Suddenly something burst out from the tree it was hiding behind and lunged at her. She let out a screech of fear, lashing out blindly at her assailant. She felt strong paws push against her shoulders, and she began to feel despair as she struggled beneath him. Kicking up at his stomach, he grunted. A paw raked down her side.

Confusion swarmed through her. Why weren't their claws? Her panic ebbing away, she looked up to see a pair of familiar amber eyes. Sighing heavily, her heart still hurting from the terror, she stopped struggling.

"You scared me!" She exclaimed, ears flattened.

The tom shot her a smile, but there was something dark about it. "You need to calm down. When you panic, you don't fight as well." He advised her, flicking his tail. "Up."

Obeying his command, Firepaw scrambled to her paws, still panting.

"What are we learning today?" She wondered, slightly bewildered.

"First, we'll be learning how to be the attacker in the ambush. Next- we will learn," He paused for a moment, locking his gaze with hers. "killing bites."

Firepaw took a step back, her pricked ears flattening against her head. "What?" She meowed reproachfully, staring warily at him. "I'm not sure about that… We won't need to know killing bites."

Breezepelt's eyes flashed, and he stared piercingly at her. "You don't?" He snarled, suddenly sounding aggressive and cold. "What about if a rogue is attacking? Killing the one you love? What are you going to do to defend him? He's going to aim for your throat- and what, you're just going to be clawing at his sides? You'll be dead in a heartbeat!" He scoffed, his voice dripping with scorn.

The apprentice was slightly taken back by how much contempt was in his voice as he referred to their type of training, and how much he sounded like he preferred a rogue's battle.

"Well… I guess." Firepaw meowed, still unsure.

"Let's get to our place." Breezepelt instructed.

The two padded towards the very edge of their territories, where the midnight patrol wouldn't pass by.

"First- hide somewhere. I'm giving you twenty heartbeats." Breezepelt meowed, lowering his gaze to the floor before him. "I won't look."

Blinking rapidly as she tried to think, she shot away from his side. She flinched as her pelt brushed his, feeling as if she was sparked. The ginger she-cat clambered through some brambles, wincing every time the twigs rattled and as the sharp twigs dug into her pelt.

"I see you." Breezepelt sounded unimpressed as he stared exactly at Firepaw, rolling his eyes at her pathetic attempt. "Obviously- you were not destined to be a ShadowClan cat."

Scowling, she stepped out of the brambles. "Those twigs shredded my pelt! You could at least give me some credit for being so… enthusiastic." She gestured jerkily at the brambles, sniffing at her pelt and rasping her tongue over the parts where the twigs pulled out tufts of her fur.

Breezepelt let out a sharp peal of laughter. "Like during a battle, if you fail a move, your opponent will stop and thank you for your credit?" He looked bitterly amused. "No, he'd be too busy shredding your pelt." He kicked at Firepaw, knocking her over. "Get into a low crouch."

"What for?" She asked, but reluctantly drew herself up and settled into a low crouch.

She didn't receive an answer- and she didn't really expect one. Breezepelt's ways of training were: shut up, listen, and do as I say.

"Now narrow your eyes and focus your vision on your target." Breezepelt's voice was ringing in her head. He pointed at the tree before her. "Now draw yourself closer." He pushed her two sides closer with his two paws, and poked at her paws so she would even out her balance. "Put your tail out for balance, but don't let it rustle the leaves."

She focused on everything he had said, feeling her heartbeat in her ears.

"Gather your weight onto your haunches. Then push hard off the ground and spring forward, landing dead center on your target." He glanced briefly at the tree. "In your case, before the target."

Firepaw leapt forward, her body soaring into the air, wind whistling by her ears. She landed right in front of the tree.

"Now you probably had knocked down your target. Unsheathe your claws and slash down their pelt. Try to keep them blind to you, so they can't see who you are." Breezepelt instructed, kicking a stick towards her. Where he got the stick- Firepaw wasn't completely sure.

She crouched above it, slashing her claws across it. She tried to stay quiet, and pressed the head down to the ground, making sure her pelt was unseen to the target.

"Good. Don't talk. Don't gloat. Unless you want them to know who you are. Now for the hiding place…" Breezepelt's eyes trailed across the clearing. "It has to be somewhere that you are concealed, and when you leap out- you won't make any noises. Also, it has to be a place where jumping out will be easy, instead of having to claw your way out of branches just leap straight forward."

He pointed a crooked claw at a clump of WindClan stalks of grass that were extremely close together, but it was easy to jump through and by the time the fronds rustled the cat would be on top of the other.

"I don't think I should go on WindClan territory…" She meowed, looking worried.

Then she felt something shove her from behind, and she almost tripped over her paws. She landed in the stream, letting out a squeak of horror as water drenched her pelt. Thank StarClan the current wasn't too strong. As she clawed her way out, she shook out her fur and crouched behind the ferns.

"I can see you." Breezepelt pointed out. "Do as I said. Lower crouch. Press yourself tightly together. Narrow your eyes." He replied. "Your target is me, this time."

"Your so far from me!" Firepaw squeaked in surprise.

He shrugged. "You can pull it off."

Deciding not to argue anymore, Firepaw drew herself closer. She pressed herself as thin and small as she could. She held out her tail behind her, balancing her weight between her paws. Narrowing her green eyes, she fixed her gaze on Breezepelt. She gathered her weight onto her haunches.

Her vision blurred until all she could make out was Breezepelt's sleek black pelt and position. She felt blood roar in her ears, and she could hear her heart pounding against her chest. Something about this felt too real. She leaned and she shoved off the ground as hard as she could, in a powerful leap.

She slammed into Breezepelt, gritting her teeth to avoid a squeak of surprise at how far she had leapt. She didn't land on him, however, and both of them went sprawling. Scrambling to her paws, she tried to slash her claws across his pelt but with one swipe of his paw the tom had knocked her down and pinned her.

He shook his head, looking disgusted. "Terrible." He commented, twitching an ear. "Just terrible."

Seething, she flattened her ears and wriggled out of his grasp as soon as he loosened it. "This is hard." She pointed out. "We haven't learned anything even half this difficult! I've only been an apprentice for a moon and a quarter moon or so."

Breezepelt shrugged. "If you're not up for it, then go home." He pointed into the forest.

"I'm up for it!" She protested, glaring at him.

"Good." He knocked her over almost, and she stumbled before regaining balance. "Now hide somewhere." As Firepaw didn't move, he snapped, "Go!"

Almost tripping over her own paws, she scrambled away from the black tom. She glanced around. A new idea came to her. She hid behind a tree, but instead of staying down, she clawed her way up the branch.

_Thank StarClan Tigerpaw helped me with tree climbing. _She bit her lip as she thought of it, and shoved the dark brown tabby out of her mind. She stayed hidden in the crook between two branches, and smiled smugly as she looked at Breezepelt. He looked thoroughly confused, especially since as he glanced up she couldn't see her, as she wasn't balanced on the branch yet.

As he glanced down, she padded quietly onto the branch. As he was raising his head again to look at the noise- it was too late. Firepaw had already gotten into her crouch and launched herself down to him. She landed squarely on her back, knocking him down. She raked her paws across his pelt, not wanting to unsheathe her claws. As he struggled to glance up, she quickly pressed his head down with one of her hind-paws. He struggled, and she felt him rear backwards. She released his fur and dropped low, swiping out at his hind-paws.

Unfortunately for her- he sensed it coming and kicked out, his hind-paws connecting with her face. She let out a howl of pain, crumpling down.

"That hurt!" She whimpered, pawing at her muzzle. "Is it broken? Bleeding?" However, she felt a tingle of pride as she looked at him. He looked throughly confused and also slightly tired.

Breezepelt was panting slightly. He scoffed at her. "It's not broken or bleeding." He sniffed, flicking her muzzle lightly with his nose. "It's just the initial shock that's hitting you hard. It'll stop hurting soon." Ignoring her whimper of protest, he carried on. "You're too much of a coward to fight like a real warrior. You have to unsheathe your claws. You can't press my head down, you need to _slam _it down. Instead of waiting till I actually rear backwards, you need to predict it and release fast, and swipe at my paws just as I start rearing."

"But I knocked you over." Firepaw meowed triumphantly. Her nose had stopped hurting as much, to her relief. She lifted her muzzle and looked at him in the eyes, grinning.

"So you did." He shrugged his shoulders. "Climbing onto the tree crook to hide, then the tree branch. It was quite clever." He complimented her. "This is how you should always fight. Use nature to your advantage. Even if your not sneaking up on somebody, you can temporarily stun them and scramble up some tree like that. Or if you're pinned, remember that it's only four paws. You can fight with your muzzle too. Push them off and get up a tree, you can also recover slightly there- catch your breath, so on."

He lashed out at her, his paw connecting with her eye. He didn't cut into it, just shoved at it, causing her vision to be a blur. She let out a squeal of pain, whimpering. "Ow!" She wailed, feeling pain lance through her. After her vision cleared, she realized Breezepelt was gone. Warily, she dropped into a crouch.

Immediately, something slammed down on her, claws connected with flesh, and before she even knew it, she was pinned. Breezepelt was standing above her, looking smug.

"Like that." He announced. "Also, don't just sit there." He frowned at her. "If you think somebody will sneak up on you, remember to keep moving. They will be following you, so never stay still. Move around in patterns, best to change your pattern after a while. It's a lot harder to pounce on a moving target."

"Got it." Firepaw nodded at him.

The dark glint from before the training session re-appeared in Breezepelt's eyes. "Now for the killing bite." The way he said it was slightly odd, and he sounded almost dizzy, unsure of himself. But the cold, almost _evil _gleam in his dark amber eyes remained the same.

Firepaw, not wanting to learn it, glanced up at the sky. "I think I should get back to my camp, actually…" She meowed, her voice trailing off as she saw the look in her second mentor's eyes.

She should have run right then and there, but something held her back.

Then something slammed into her and she was pinned down, his unsheathed claws pressing into her throat. Her blood turned to ice. "Do you know the game, cat and mouse?" Breezepelt whispered huskily, his eyes like chips of ice as he stared down at her. Terrified, she nodded. "Want to play?"

With that, he released her.

Blood roaring in her ears, her eyes dilated in horror, she shot off. She streaked into her own territory, swerving around trees and leaping across logs.

This was hopeless.

Breezepelt was _WindClan. _No way could she outrun him. But she had to try.

Gritting her teeth, her paws pounded against the ground, and she pushed herself forward. Panting heavily, her paws sore and her lungs feeling like they would burst, her vision blurring with exhaustion. She wasn't halfway near camp yet, when something knocked her down from behind.

A cold laugh echoed in her ears. Her body was wracked with fear as she curled up tightly, looking miserable. He stood above her, trailing his claw down her cheek and towards her chin. Her breath caught in her throat and everything inside of her was panicking.

_I"m going to die! I'm going to die! _She kept screaming in her mind.

"Help!" She screamed at the top of her lungs. Something furry shoved down her throat, and she choked on it. It was Breezepelt's tail, and he glared icily at her.

"Shut up." He snarled, kicking at her side. Her ribs seared with agony. "I'm sorry, but it's time for you to die. You were a great apprentice. Really. You learned quite fast and well, especially for one of your age."

She snapped her jaws shut and sank her fangs into his tail, causing him to flinch with agony as he jerked his tail out of her mouth. His eyes blazed with hatred as he stared at his now bloody and bitten tail.

"You little…" He snapped, before clouting her heavily over the ear.

Her vision spun, and her vision blurred. She suddenly felt so exhausted, so weak. She lay limply beneath him, and she saw a smug look in his eyes.

His claws raked down her pelt, jerking her back to consciousness. She screeched with agony, slapped his tail over her muzzle. She tasted blood. She looked at her tattered pelt, flailing and writhing violently beneath him. Panicking, she remembered what he had told her.

_You can fight with your muzzle too. Push them off and get up a tree, you can also recover slightly there- catch your breath, so on._

Ignoring the pain exploding in her muzzle, she lifted her head off the ground slightly, since he had pinned down all four legs. As the dangerous black tom leaned down to deliver a bite, perhaps a killing bite, she raised her muzzle to intercept it. As their muzzles collided, she had to bite her own tongue to prevent from screaming. She sank her fangs into his leg as he was winded, and his grip on her loosened.

At that moment, she kicked up at him with all the strength she had, and bolted away. Dashing through the forest, she remembered what else he had told her.

Almost as if he were preparing her for this moment.

She swerved, dashing around in different directions, making it harder for him to catch up to her. She felt as if she couldn't breathe, her lungs were screaming. Her pelt was screaming with agony, everything feeling weak and tattered. But she continued.

Firepaw wasn't even heading towards camp anymore. She didn't know where she was heading. She was running around wildly, with no aim of where she was going. She just knew she had to get away from Breezepelt- to save her own life.

She felt something sink its fangs into her tail, and she screeched with pain. Kicking out wildly at Breezepelt's muzzle, his jaws clamped around her tail, she felt him rear backwards to protect his already injured muzzle. She dashed through the forest.

She hadn't even realized it, but she was heading towards Sky Oak.

It was the tallest tree in the forest.

Gritting her teeth, she remembered everything that Tigerpaw and Cherryfall had ever told her about tree climbing. _Unsheathe your claws. Remember to use your tail for balance. Don't look down. Leap from branch to branch, if necessary. Don't go too high. _Her mind was too messy, she couldn't find any of the important aspects of how to climb.

She shrugged it off, and dug her claws into the tree.

"No!" She heard a hiss from behind her, and claws raked down her leg. She howled, fighting against the pain that was clouding her mind. Teeth connected with the flesh in her paw, and she shook and flailed her leg. He never let go.

_I have to climb with three legs. Once I get high enough, he will have to let go._

She used her two front paws and one hind paw to clamber upwards. She dug her claws into the bark, and pulled herself upwards. She felt him dragging her leg down, but she pulled upwards. Waiting for him to release his grip to catch a breath, he did. At that moment, she shot upwards, like a squirrel.

She didn't think, just pulled herself up. She was vaguely aware of him climbing after her. She wasn't sure how he could climb, but he could. Quite well.

Ignoring him the best she could, she pushed upwards. She didn't pause to think how dangerous it was, how high she was getting. She kept climbing, fear wracking her body and threatening to consume her mind. She heard him snarl at her.

"This isn't over!" He snarled.

Then he was gone. He climbed down. She stayed on the tree, crouched. She had to get to the mossy clearing. There was no point in getting to camp- he would check there. She had faith that Tigerpaw would find her. He had to.

She managed to climb down the tree.

She wasn't sure if it was adrenaline pumping through her, or some other sort of strength, but she suddenly felt as if she could do it. She would live. She had to live. She went to the other side of the tree, and leapt directly out of it to the next tree.

She didn't pause to think how she had the ability to do this. She had never learned it. Firepaw just kept jumping from tree to tree, her mind whirling as she managed to arrive at the mossy clearing.

As soon as she arrived, her energy had vanished as soon as it had arrived. She didn't even get down from the tree. She just dropped straight out of the branch she was in, and she tried not scream as she dropped down to the ground. She thudded onto the ground.

Then everything went black.

Her last stream of consciousness was filled with the thoughts of Tigerpaw, and she prayed for him.

_Tigerpaw… please find me._


	16. Fifteen: Tiger

_Thanks for all the reviews! Gosh- I can't believe we are at 150 already :) Also, the favs and follows, 35 and 51! :D This is amazing- I can't believe it almost :P_

_Anyway, this chapter is from Breezepelt + Tigerpaw's P.O.V, its switching around occasionally. Also, this chapter will cause a lot of confusion and questions most likely, but don't worry, the questions will all be answered next chapter. :D_

* * *

**_Review Replies:_**

**_Cookie Platter:_**_Haha, guess you'll just have to find out! :) In this chapter, actually. :P_

**_Bobbie1776:_** _Awh, thank you so much! :D I'm rooting for Tigerpaw to find her too! _

**_Slightly Disturbed Cookie Girl:_**_ Lol, thanks :D_

**_Moonbeam141:_**_ Actually, Firepaw did like Snowpaw a lot. But she never really understood why Snowpaw suddenly became friends with her, and that gave her some suspicion :P_

**_Sparrow:_** _Thanks:) Also, I'm sorry, but no. Tigerpaw is not going to pair up with Owlpaw. :O_

_**Stream that Flows Around Rock:** Haha, the determination was actually kind of Firestar inside of Firepaw, because he has this type of (rather annoying, but also helpful) relentless determination that keeps pushing him to go on and stuff. Also, the next chapter- I posted some hints about what we might see in it. :) I think you'll be happy._

_**Amberflame805:** Oh, wow! Thank you so much :) Anyway, here is the next update. I try to update as fast as I can. :P _

_**Molly:** thank you! :)_

**_Guest: _**_Thank you! :) Cliffhangers make good endings for chapters, I think. :D _

**_Pepperpelt: _**_Thank you :)_

* * *

_Also, some hints for the chapter after this one..._

_•It won't be Firepaw's P.O.V_

_•It won't be Tigerpaw's P.O.V_

_•There will be a lot of explaining in it_

_•There will be a P.O.V of a certain ginger-furred mother_

_•Also the P.O.V of a determined white tom and a jealous dark-furred sister_

* * *

**_Anyway, here's the chapter! :)_**

...

A black furred tom stared in fear, cowering before the one standing above him.

"How cold you have let her go?" He roared, eyes blazing and claws unsheathed, rearing upwards and slashing at the empty air.

The black tom whispered something, barely loud enough for the other to hear. He pinned his ears against his head, flattening himself down.

"Obsessed!" The gray-and-white tom spat at the black one, thoroughly infuriated. "Thats what you are! You're obsessed with destroying everything to do with your stupid father's kits in ThunderClan! They aren't everything. You need to start realizing what is truly important!"

With that, the gray-and-white tom turned away, pelt bristling angrily, and muttered something over his shoulder to the silent, unusually subdued black tom.

"Do not fail me again."

…

Tigerpaw awoke in a panic, heart pounding. He had a nightmare. In it, he was vicious and blood-thirsty, his claws connecting with Bramblestar's neck. Then he had raced off to the forest. A pretty ginger had approached him, and he had heartlessly ripped his claws across her pelt and tore out her throat. He felt panicked- what was happening to him? Why did he keep dreaming these strange things?

Looking around in the den, he noticed two things. One- Snowpaw wasn't in the den. Two- Firepaw wasn't in the den, and her nest was cold. _Have they gone off together? _He thought sulkily, scowling. Padding out of the den, feeling more awake than ever, he realized it wasn't quite pre-dawn yet. Shrugging, he settled down in the clearing.

He didn't decide to take any prey, just fluffed out his fur and lay down for a while, glancing around the dens.

Cats lay beside each other, in their dens, curled up in their nests. Mossy nests with downy feathers, woven together neatly. Warmth flooded through each other as they pressed tightly, their fur blending together and mottling. Their flanks were rising and falling with every breath they took, their whiskers fluttering as the air slowly filtered out from their mouth. Some of their tails twitched in a playful manner, some were flailing around in a nightmare, the others were just completely still, almost dead from exhaustion. It was cold outside, but warm in the dens. The cats were warm.

Tigerpaw found it interesting to watch cats as they were asleep. They were so vulnerable. They were oblivious to everything in the waking world- to consumed in their own dreams to notice. Tigerpaw could pad up to one of them, and rip open their neck.

He blinked, eyes dilating in horror as he pictured his claws drenched in crimson blood, permanently stained red. He shuddered, fluffing out his fur and trying to squish his neck closer to his body and pull himself closer together.

A rustle of movement jerked his attention. He watched, bemused, as Snowpaw padded back into camp. He was twitching his whiskers, his nose slightly wrinkled. The tom had just came from the dirt-place tunnel, and his eyelids were heavy with sleepiness.

Tigerpaw's heart dropped. Where was Firepaw? He knew he shouldn't have done what he did next- but he couldn't resist. Did Snowpaw do something to her? A surge of protectiveness and anger arose in him, and he leapt forward and skidded in front of the older apprentice.

Amber eyes widened in shock and Snowpaw reared backwards, almost stumbling over his own paws. "What?" He meowed in shock, looking a lot more awake than he did previously. "What are you doing?"

"Where's Firepaw." Tigerpaw hissed, eyes narrowed.

"I don't know?" Snowpaw meowed, shrugging his shoulders carelessly. "Why do you care? I thought she hated you." He twitched an ear, looking slightly smug.

Tigerpaw seethed. "Just because she hates me doesn't mean I hate her. I'm worried. She isn't in her nest, and her nest is cold." He snapped defensively, claws unsheathing and digging to the snow in exasperation. "So tell me- where is she?" He repeated himself, sounding more agitated than before.

"I seriously don't know!" Snowpaw snapped, looking annoyed now. He shouldered Tigerpaw, looking angry. "Why do you care so much, anyway? You were such a jerk to her- playing her and leaving her for Owlpaw!"

"What?" Tigerpaw roared, rearing up on his hind paws and slamming his paws down into the snow. "I didn't leave her for Owlpaw!" The dark tabby wanted to snarl at Snowpaw some more, but he had to hold his tongue. Where was Firepaw? Snowpaw looked dead serious as he said he didn't know, and his annoyance proved that he didn't know where she was, and his asking was irritating him. Because he didn't have the answer. "Get out of my way." Tigerpaw shoved the older apprentice aside.

"Hey!" Snowpaw snapped, scrabbling to his paws and shaking out the snow from his fluffy pelt. His amber eyes flashed coldly as he regarded the younger apprentice, and he drew himself to his full height. Even with the huge age difference, the two toms were almost the same height. Tigerpaw was a tiny bit smaller, but not by much.

"I need to find Firepaw." Tigerpaw hissed. "Do you have any idea where she is?" His patience was growing short, and he began to scrape at the snow in frustration. "She could be hurt!"

The anger melted off of Snowpaw's face, and worry replaced it. Genuine, sincere, worry. "No." He meowed slowly, ears flicking upwards. "She did mention something about a place she liked to go to. It was somewhere she used to go to with her best friend."

The dark brown tabby paced, heart racing. "Who is her best friend? Who did she go there with? Where could it be? A tree? A hiding spot?" He began to list things randomly, heart pounding.

The white tom looked pained, as if he would say something but hated to say it.

"Maybe she's just gone off by herself." He meowed weakly, ears flattened against his head.

"No!" Tigerpaw slammed his paws down against the ground, raking his claws across the ice, it making a shrill shrieking noise that hurt ears. He didn't care how loud he was, how many of his clanmates he would awake. All he could think about was Firepaw. If she was safe. If she was okay. "I know this. She doesn't head off alone unless theres a reason."

Snowpaw bit his lip, gnawing at it, looking guilty. "You." He admitted, his voice tiny. "You were her best friend."

Tigerpaw's heart stopped.

Everything clicked into place.

Somewhere she would go to with her best friend? _Used to _go to? Of course! Tigerpaw almost knocked over the older apprentice in his desperate run out of the camp.

He wasn't sure how he knew something was wrong- but he did. Something in his heart felt uneasy. It was a forlorn feeling- like death. Something he hadn't felt since he was just a few days ago and he felt the icy clutches of death gripping at his heart. Terrified, he couldn't think straight.

Snowpaw raced after him, his paws kicking up a flurry of snow. "Why are you running? Where are you going?" He panted, ears twitching.

"This isn't something you have to do!" Tigerpaw shouted at Snowpaw. "She's hurt- and I have to find her. Not you, not Owlpaw, not Hollypaw, _me_. It has to be me! She has to forgive me!" Tigerpaw shook his head wildly. "You don't understand."

He was begging the older tom to understand. Firepaw was the only thing that could stop those nightmares. Those dreams. Those things he didn't want to be true- but he had a feeling they would happen. She quieted the dark whispers in his mind. The ones urging him to bloodlust and revenge. She was his light, in a completely black cave. She was his single sprout, in a completely frozen over world.

He didn't know why- but she was so crucial to him.

It wasn't just love- it was something more. As if they were connected somehow. The forlorn feeling in his heart never left, and he began to run faster.

"No." Snowpaw's voice was dead serious. "This isn't your fight." He sounded almost like he was in a trance.

Tigerpaw didn't know what it meant, but he kept running.

"Where are you going?" Snowpaw yelled after him. "I can help you to find her!" Thank StarClan, his voice had returned to normal.

"The… the…" Tigerpaw's mind was blank, and he wanted to scream in frustration. After a while of raking his claws across the ground, he remembered. "The mossy clearing!"

"Then you're going the wrong way!" Snowpaw yelled at him, eyes blinking hard against the bitter sting of the snow. "The mossy clearing is the other way!" Tigerpaw didn't know where it was, honestly. He was so panicked he couldn't tell right from left.

Taking a deep breath, he decided he would have to trust Snowpaw.

The dark brown tabby raced after him.

…

A slender black tom was dashing through the snow.

Previously, he was crouched in the crook of two branches, eyes narrowed as he focused on two broad-shouldered shapes in the snow. One was white, the other a dark brown color. They were shouting something. He didn't bother to listen, just wanted to follow them.

That was, until Tigerpaw screamed the destination.

The Mossy clearing.

Breezepelt knew where that was. Inadvertently, he thought about back when they were doing patrols around the territory with the Dark Forest cats, and they had arrived there.

Now he was running faster than ever before. He couldn't let down Thistleclaw again. He needed to kill Firepaw- and the fact that Tigerpaw was too late to help her would crush him. He closed his eyes- imagining he was an apprentice again, dashing through the rolling hills of WindClan territory. During an assessment. He pushed his paws hard against the ground, every stride taking him a few fox-lengths as he flew across the forest floor.

His senses showed him where to go, and he blinked open his eyes once more to focus on the trees and the brambles. Nothing could trip him up.

He didn't have much time before Tigerpaw would arrive.

Spotting the mossy clearing, he used his burst and dashed as fast as he could forward. His heart was aching and his lungs were screaming with agony, but he arrived.

He sniffed around- sure enough, the tang of blood was heavy in the air.

He couldn't spot her. He smelled her scent wafting through the air- along with the heavy metallic scent of blood. He wasn't even sure if she was alive.

Heart pumping, he raked his gaze across the clearing.

He had to find her.

He had to.

…

"Hurry up!" Tigerpaw was shouting over his shoulder as he dashed forward, praying nothing would trip him up. He was dashing forward as fast as he could possibly go. His heart was aching, the forlorn feeling feeling worse and worse every moment he was apart from her.

"I'm coming!" Snowpaw panted, running behind him.

They burst into the clearing. Tigerpaw searched around frantically for her. "Where is she?"

Silence.

Then a cry of horror from Snowpaw. He glanced around at the white tom, but he was gone as well. The white tom shouted out again, and Tigerpaw's eyes widened in confusion. He was so panicked he couldn't tell where the sound was coming from.

"Here!" Snowpaw kept screeching. "Here!"

Tigerpaw closed his eyes, pausing for a moment. His heart was beating so hard he felt as if he couldn't breathe. He forced himself to focus. Where was Snowpaw.

Then he raced, eyes still shut, towards the source of sound. He opened his eyes and felt twigs raking across his pelt. He grit his teeth, but pushed forward. In one side of the clearing, there was Firepaw.

Unfortunately, there were two toms there, staring at each other.

The ginger she-cat was lying limply on the ground, her flank rising and falling so slowly it was hard to tell if she were really alive.

"Breezepelt?" Snowpaw echoed in disbelief. "Are you trying to kill her?"

The tom looked crazed, baring his fangs at Snowpaw. "Shut up!" He snarled, then his eyes connected with Tigerpaw's. Smiling maniacally, he tipped his head back and laughed. "Tigerstar! Tigerstar, it's so good to see you again."

Tigerpaw's heart pounded so hard he feared his rib cage would break. He didn't dare say anything, glad that the black tom's attention was focused on him.

Snowpaw was slowly inching around Breezepelt, creeping towards Firepaw.

"It's okay. After I kill her- everything will be clear. You'll understand- I promise. You will forgive me. It's okay." Breezepelt meowed rapidly, his voice almost dizzying, speaking fast. "Tigerstar will live again."

Tigerpaw looked at Snowpaw through the corner of his eyes. Snowpaw was close enough to lunge over her now, and protect her. But Breezepelt was in the way.

The dark brown tom gave Snowpaw a little nod. The white tom's eyes flashed with determination.

"I'm not Tigerstar!" Tigerpaw shouted, deciding that to be a decent battle cry. Then he launched himself forward, long wicked claws unsheathed and slashing into the air. He smacked into Breezepelt, and the black tom fell backwards.

Then the fight was on.

Breezepelt was unbelievably skilled. He matched each of Tigerpaw's blows with a faster one of his own. His claws were unsheathed and occasionally he would jab forward, slicing at Tigerpaw's pelt. The dark brown tabby tom growled in frustration, trying to push him back.

He couldn't, however. He was just hoping he could distract Breezepelt long enough for Snowpaw to get Firepaw to safety. The dark brown tabby tom swallowed as he realized he was forced to trust the white tom. The tom who didn't love Firepaw like he did.

But he had no choice.

Twisting his body to avoid one of Breezepelt's attacks, he swerved his neck to the side and snapped his jaw, sinking his fangs into the black tom's shoulder. The tom didn't waste any time hissing in pain, just twisted and slammed his shoulder against the nearby tree. Probably the one Firepaw had fallen out of.

Unfortunately, that meant Tigerpaw's muzzle also slammed into the tree. Shrieking with agony, he fell backwards, clutching at his nose. He, just like Breezepelt, didn't have the time to care for his wounds. Immediately he was back on his paws, leaping forward, slashing at Breezepelt. It was a hopeless fight. The black tom was so much better than him.

Then something collided with Tigerpaw's side and he went flying. He smacked straight into a tree, groaning with agony as he crumpled down. He tasted blood in his mouth, and his vision was dotted with black. He could hardly see.

"Go, Tigerpaw." Something whispered in his ear.

He glanced up, only to see Snowpaw.

"I've got this. Firepaw is over there near the tree." His voice cracked. "Tell her- tell her I understand now, okay? All those messages, those whispers. I understand." His eyes glowed. "Tell her that when I first approached her, I really did want to make friends. It was only partly because the messages were so confusing. I'm to protect her. Him." His eyes were clear, and he looked determined. "StarClan will fight with me. We will fight to protect him. Firestar."

Then the white tom lunged at Breezepelt.

Tigerpaw scrambled to his paws, not waiting to understand what was happening. He dashed towards the forest, ignoring the pain exploding from his body, and he raced to the tree Snowpaw gestured at. He heard a roar from Breezepelt, a roar of pain.

Then an unfamiliar voice. A feminine one, and he thought he saw a flash of blue-gray back in the camp, accompanied by a soft glowing pelt with frost coated paws. He didn't pause to linger on it, just grabbed Firepaw by the scruff. He was dragging her across the ground.

He didn't know how long he dragged her, but he felt a boost of energy in him. He yanked her across logs, everywhere. He was running as he dragged her, mind whirling and eyes blurring. What was going on?

It seemed like yesterday- it was just an average day. Now there were StarClan warriors, and guardians, and Firestar and Tigerstar and the Dark Forest cats. Everything flipped upside down. And there was no warning whatsoever.

Tigerpaw felt panic begin to cloud his mind, but he kept dragging her. There was one thing on his mind.

Get Firepaw to safety.

He didn't care that his paw was probably broken. He would just walk on three legs. He didn't care that his flank was sliced up, he would just grit his teeth. Firepaw was the only thing that mattered- and he had to save her.

He heard a screech from the forest, a screech so horrifying, he felt like he wanted to wail.

He continued, knowing there wasn't much time now.

Then he reached the camp, and he didn't think of anything else to do. He brought Firepaw in with him.

So he howled, panicking and just wanting to feel safe.

"Mom! Dad!" He yowled at the top of his lungs.

Where was Snowpaw? Would Firepaw be okay? All the thoughts and worries buzzed in his mind. He felt dizzy, and he heard a surprised meow.

Then he hit the ground and collapsed next to Firepaw.

Together.

Just as he knew they were meant to be.


	17. Sixteen

_Waow. That was a looonnng chapter. xD Anyway, thanks for all of the reviews, favs, and follows :) I can't believe we are at 170 reviews, 37 favs and 54 follows already! :O_

_Anyway, as I promised yesterday- we will get to see the view of different cats. Squirrelflight, Owlpaw, Amberpaw (Snowpaw's sister), and Snowpaw. There will be a lot of explaining from Squirrel, Owl, and Snow's P.O.V. so try and pay attention to those :P Anyway, I tried to make it sound like they were grieving an appropriate amount, but if they aren't- then oh well. At least I tried. :D_

**_Review Replies:_**

**_Amberflame805: _**_Haha, yeah he did. I think it may have been a little OOC, but it fit with the plot line so I was like, hm, okay._

**_So Cheesy:_**_ Yeah, it's going to be intense for a while, then it'll calm down a bit, then be intense again. I guess. :D_

**_Potatotheumbreon:_**_ Nice name. I like umbreons too. They're adorable. Also, Snowpaw will be written about in this chapter :D You'll see what happened to him, and why he decided to do what he did._

**_Stream that Flows Around Rock: _**_Haha, you were correct. :D But he wasn't really StarClan's chosen one- I just made them choose him I always thought he seemed the most kind/determined of the three. Idk why._

**_Lucky333123: _**_Thanks :D_

**_SleepyGhosty: _**_Yep. Things are starting to get complicated. :D The screech was quite blood-curdling, I agree. Also, yep, the 'Owlpaw's thoughts on manipulation' thing will finally be explained in this chapter, but you may think it's a little ridiculous. Owlpaw's just a very jealous kitty. D:_

_**Cookie Platter: **__Haha, thanks. :) Here's the next update._

**_QLKwriter:_**_ Thank you! :D _

**_Lazy Watermelon:_**_ Lol, thanks. :D That chapter was very intense._

**_kate23816: _**_I guess we will have to wait until Firepaw wakes up! :D (Breezepelt caused a loot of damage)_

**_Coralstorm:_**_ I see it as Coralstorm on my screen:) Thank you! :D Also, you should do your fanfiction for it if you want to. :D_

**_Slightly Disturbed Cookie Girl: _**_Lol dayum. xD _

**_Stealthfire:_** _Unfortunately, Firepaw is too important to die right now, so she won't. D: (maybe she'll die later, maybe not. :O)_

**_Molly:_** _Here's the next chapter! :) Thank you._

**_Warrior Fan:_**_ Don't die! This chapter took quite a while to write, because I've been pretty busy these days and this chapter explained a lot. So, here it is. :)_

**_Bobbie1776:_**_ Thank you so much! :D Here is the next chapter._

_..._

Squirrelflight swore her heart had fallen out of her chest that day. Awakened by a heart-shattering, piercing scream in the clearing. Desperation, terror, and raw agony- all clear in that one scream. That one noise.

So the ginger she-cat had ran out of the warrior's den, along with almost the whole camp. There- in the clearing, two mangled, torn, bloody bodies. At first she couldn't see the rising and falling of the flanks- which made her almost stop breathing, but to her great relief she could see the breathing.

Unknown to her, one of those two bodies had been her very own daughter. She had pushed out of the group of cats, mind whirling, eyes horrified. Who could have done this? Was ThunderClan under attack? Who were those two attacks?

Then the recognition.

A slender gray she-cat was staring at them, and then she screamed as well. Her scream was out of utter, and sheer terror. The terror only a mother would have for her kit. "Tigerpaw!" She was screaming. Her voice kept repeating itself, her agony and love so strong it almost overwhelmed the ginger queen. Then the gray she-cat had crumpled, her mate still shell-locked as he stared dully at his half-dead son.

Then her very own mate, Bramblestar, had padded over to the scene where so many cats were gathered. The medicine cats were panicked, gathering herbs near them. Then she heard a shout.

Then a name.

"Firepaw!"

That was when Squirrelflight, truly, stopped breathing altogether. She doubled over, feeling bile rising in her throat. No… no. It couldn't be Firepaw. Then came the pain. The scorching agony clutching her heart in ice-cold jaws. The icy claws raking down her spine. After that, came the crying. The tears sprung to her eyes, and her vision was so blurred she couldn't even see.

What else was she to do? She dashed towards the two bodies again, feeling as if whatever was left of her heart was ready to break. Her lungs were screaming as they told her to breathe, but she felt as if she were suffocated. It couldn't be possible.

She shouldered cats out of the way in her desperate attempt to reach her body. As soon as she saw it clearer, the beautiful ginger fur, the soft, still young features carved delicately onto her beautiful face… Squirrelflight crumpled. She was lying down then.

The ginger queen did not differ from Cinderheart.

Both of their screams and cries and wails were so wretched and pained, it was horrid to listen to. Squirrelflight felt as if she had left her own body, just bowing over the two bodies, eyes filled with tears and her heart in pain. It hurt so much- she couldn't even describe it.

She was numb. But the pain was so strong it broke past her numbness.

All she could feel was regret. Washing over her, wave by wave. Regret. Why had she let herself get so withdrawn from her daughter. The horrible memory surfaced in her mind.

_"Firekit!" Squirrelflight purred, eyes glowing with affection. "What have you and your friends been up to today?" The ginger she-kit tottered over, looking tired._

_She curled up beside Squirrelflight. "I don't know." She meowed sleepily, wrapping her tail around her nose. "I'm gonna take a nap." With that, the cute young kit was asleep, her chest rising and falling peacefully._

_Call it mother's intuition- but that left Squirrelflight rather worried. Usually kits didn't tire so easily, especially not at the already almost-apprentice age of four moons. She pressed some moss next to her young daughter and slipped out of the nursery, padding to go find her sister in the medicine cat's den._

_The light brown tabby was shuffling through herbs when her sister found her. Her eyes were warm with welcome as she acknowledged her littermate's presence, lifting her head. "Hey, Squirrelflight." She greeted cheerily, ears twitching._

_She was cheerful._

_Why wouldn't she be? It was a lovely day- especially rare and special due to the harsh coldness of leaf-bare._

_But Squirrelflight just felt as if something were wrong._

_"I'm worried about Firekit." She confessed, green pools swimming with concern. "She decided to take a nap- it was so sudden. Usually she has so many things to say. She's my more energetic one. Owlkit is usually the more timid one."_

_Leafpool's ear twitched, and as she lifted her head she looked slightly amused. "Squirrelflight," She chided her sister, ears twitching. "They're just kits. Don't worry so much." _

_The ginger she-cat shifted her weight uneasily. "I don't know…" She trailed off, ears flattening against her head. "I just feel as if something isn't right."_

_"It's just been one time!" Leafpool exclaimed, looking amused._

_"No… it hasn't." Squirrelflight confessed. "Firekit often has difficulty sleeping at night- she's always awake. Not only that, but she is very tired a lot and takes many naps during the day. Her sleeping habit is unhealthy."_

_Leafpool sighed softly, brushing her muzzle against her sister's. "You need to relax." She meowed, flicking her sister's pelt. "I'm sure she just has some things on her mind."_

_Squirrelflight snapped._

_"What?" Squirrelflight snapped at her sister, irritated. "What could be on her mind?" She lashed her tail, exasperated and agitated at the same time. "She is four moons for StarClan's sake! What could possibly be on her mind? I'm just asking you to check over her!"_

_Leafpool didn't look the least bothered by her sister's outburst. She was, in fact, used to it by now. Twitching an ear, she padded forward. "Alright then, sister." She meowed, looking as if she were exasperated. "Let us go check on your kit." _

_Squirrelflight padded after her sister, not feeling sorry at all._

_As they entered the nursery, Firekit hadn't stirred. Only when Leafpool softly nudged her with a paw did the fiery ginger she-cat blink open her sleepy green orbs._

_"W-what?" She murmured, squirming away from the prodding that was disturbing her sleep. "Whats wrong? Why are you here, Leafpool?"_

_"Don't worry, Firekit." Leafpool reassured her, eyes warm as she looked kindly at the kit. "I'm just here to do a quick check-up on you. Don't worry about it."_

_Firekit blinked once, but nodded. "Okay." She meowed._

_Leafpool gently pressed her paw on the little kit's chest, feeling the rising and falling of her flank. Squirrelflight waited anxiously._

_Her heart dropped as she saw the look on the petite brown she-cat's face._

_Leafpool looked worried._

_Genuinely worried._

_The light brown tabby then asked the kit to roll over and did some more exams, but Squirrelflight could hardly focus- the worry in her heart was too strong._

_Something touched her shoulder lightly. Leafpool frowned and angled her ears towards the exit of the nursery. Immediately, the ginger she-cat shot to her paws and padded after her sister, pinning her ears against her head._

_"Whats wrong?" Squirrelflight meowed, voice low so that her daughter couldn't hear._

_Leafpool looked worried. "There's something unusual about her heart." She whispered, eyes round._

_"What?" The ginger she-cat meowed in astonishment. That was far from what she had expected. "Her heart? Why her heart?" _

_"I don't know how long it's going to take… but she doesn't have long." Leafpool meowed, looking miserable. "I'm sorry."_

_"What do you mean she doesn't have long?" Squirrelflight meowed, struggling to keep her voice from turning into a shout. "What's going to happen to her?"_

_The light brown she-cat flattened her ears against her head. "I'm not sure. I just know theres something wrong with her heart. It doesn't beat properly. I… I think it might just stop one day."_

_That was an awful, awful day._

_The day Squirrelflight stared miserably at her daughter._

_It sucked. She knew the fate of her daughter- but she couldn't change it._

_"We must never tell her." Squirrelflight meowed hoarsely, her voice harsh. "Never."_

_Leafpool opened her jaws in protest, eyes wide. "What do you mean? You have to tell her!"_

_"No!" Squirrelflight meowed harshly, eyes narrowing. "Let her live her life without this burden on her shoulders."_

_"How are you going to prevent yourself from telling her?" Leafpool blinked her amber eyes, looking confused._

_Squirrelflight's heart twisted in her chest. She didn't know. The only way she could think of to prevent accidentally telling her daughter, was never talking to her daughter._

_She felt as if she couldn't breathe._

It was the worst decision of her life. Squirrelflight lowered her head in shame, eyes closing as she lay beside her daughter. She was vaguely aware of Leafpool's shouting, but everything was blurred. She felt a soft pelt brush hers and immediately knew it was Bramblestar.

"She's going to be okay." He whispered to her, voice sounding shaky. "She's strong."

…

Owlpaw was crouched at the edge of the clearing, her amber eyes narrowed. She watched Squirrelflight, her mother, cry and collapse beside the ginger-furred shape in the clearing.

"What?" She meowed to herself, bewildered.

Was Firepaw making this up to just get attention?

She had always thought her mother hated Firepaw, because the ginger she-cat had deceived her that one time. When Firepaw's chest began hurting suddenly back when they were kits, and Squirrelflight had full-on panicked. However, after a long day of fussing, Firepaw was okay.

Owlpaw always thought her sister made that up for attention.

Like the time her sister had faked being ill and scared Squirrelflight half to death. Or the time that, back then, Firekit had put fire ants in Tigerkit's nest and blamed it on Owlpaw- causing both of her parents to get angry. The dark tabby seethed- her sister was always manipulating her parents.

She was just glad Squirrelflight finally opened her eyes and realized what a sick, twisted, cat her own daughter was. She had finally decided to ignore Firepaw. At least- for a while. Until now.

Her sister was always making things up for attention.

But this felt like more than that.

The dark brown she-cat wasn't sure how she felt about the situation.

One side of her was feeling wretched with guilt, horror and misery and grief swirling inside of it. The other part of her was emotionless- too shocked to feel anything.

She walked numbly over to her sister, ears flattened against her head. She sat there, sitting silently, watching Jayfeather and Leafpool work. They each took an apprentice. Leafpool was taking care of Firepaw, while Jayfeather was taking care of Tigerpaw. They didn't dare to move them in fear of their wounds opening up.

Owlpaw's heart twisted as she saw Tigerpaw. His beautiful face now had a deep gash down his muzzle. Many more scars marked his flank and his pelt, a few tufts of fur torn out. His paw was curved at an awkward angle.

Then her gaze flickered over to her sister.

Owlpaw looked enviously over at her. Her sister had such soft, beautiful ginger fur to accompany her slender frame. Her orange underbelly just made her ginger fur seem more fiery colored. She had also beautiful emerald eyes to go along with everything else. Firepaw passed all her assessments so easily.

It just wasn't fair.

However, Firepaw was her sister. And Owlpaw cared about her. The dark brown tabby she-cat padded miserably to her parent's side, where Bramblestar quickly wrapped his tail around her.

Owlpaw looked up- seeing the other shaken family. Lionblaze was crouched protectively beside Tigerpaw and Cinderheart, and Hollypaw and Spottedpaw looked shaken and were crying into their mother's fur.

For some reason, Owlpaw noticed a gray-and-white furred she-cat exchanged worried glances with her brother, a dark gray tom. They padded over to the apprentice's den.

A gray-and-white head popped out a heartbeat later, a grim expression on her face. Her brother's dark gray fur was bristling as he stepped out, looking thoroughly shaken.

"Where's Snowpaw?" They both demanded.

…

"Snowpaw!" A pale gray-and-white she-cat screamed as she dashed along the forest, following the strong scent of her brother. A patrol was running beside her, some faster, some slower. Determination was powering her limbs as she wondered desperately where he could be.

Her breath caught in her throat as she smelled the strong, metallic scent of… blood. Fighting back the tears threatening to spill, she pushed forward, ears flattened in determination. "No." She meowed to herself softly, reassuring herself. "He can't be dead. We're almost warriors."

Bramblestar had insisted on going on the patrol, but Amberpaw could see the worry in his eyes as his daughter's injuries were still lingering in his mind. The muscular tom stepped forward, claws unsheathed, muscles rippling, ready to attack.

Amberpaw stepped after him.

Her eyes widened.

She screamed.

"Snowpaw!" She howled in grief, almost tripping over her own paws as she dashed towards him, tripping and stumbling and trying not to fall. His soft, fluffy fur was matted and sticky with blood. His claws were tainted crimson, many of them broken and chipped. His pelt was covered in wounds, and his eyes were half-open, the beautiful amber color glazed as it stared lifelessly at the sky.

Her brother, a dark gray tom, caught up with her. "Amberpaw." He muttered, drawing his sister closer to him. Amberpaw slashed at her brother, kicking away from him as she crouched protectively beside her brother. She shook her head wildly. This all had to be a dream. "Amberpaw… we can't do anything. Snowpaw's gone." He sounded choked as he spoke.

She fixed her brother in an angry glare. However, her anger quickly gave way to misery. She was aware of the other cats on the patrol; Whitewing, Ivypool, Spiderleg and Bramblestar. Ivypool let out a strangled cry at her dead apprentice, and Whitewing crumpled at the sight of her dead younger brother.

"He wasn't even a warrior." Whitewing whispered, looking sadly at her brother's body.

Ivypool bowed her head in respect and misery. "He deserved to be a warrior. He had true warrior's spirit- and he was always a very lively and enthusiastic tom."

"It's too late to give him his warrior name." Bramblestar meowed, sounding depressed. Three apprentices of his clan hurt in one day. Two of them's lives were in the paws of StarClan, one was already _in _StarClan.

Spiderleg's eyes widened as he pressed his paw to the chest of Snowpaw. "It's not." He whispered. "There's the faintest heartbeat, and I doubt he's conscious, but he's alive."

Bramblestar's eyes widened.

They all knew it was too late to hope for life, but perhaps there could be a warrior's name in StarClan.

"I ask my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. He has learned the warrior code and given up his life in the service of his clan. Let StarClan receive him as a warrior. Snowpaw will be known as Snowheart, for his bravery and determination." Bramblestar meowed, leaning his head back.

The patrol's voices weren't too strong- but they were enough.

"Snowheart, Snowheart, Snowheart!" They chanted softly.

…

Blackness.

That's all that there was.

At least, for a while.

Silver lights began to blur with the blackness, the colors swiftly changing from black to gray to pale gray and then to a flash of blinding white.

He squeezed his eyelids shut, cringing at the sudden brightness that he was exposed to.

What was going on?

He could hardly remember anything.

Only bits and pieces.

_"Bluestar!" He echoed, his amber eyes wide with awe._

_The blue-furred she-cat smiled softly at him, not at all surprised that he recognized her. After all- she was the one who kept appearing in his dreams, wasn't she. "I'm sorry, Snowpaw." Was all he needed to hear before he realized with a sinking heart, that he wasn't going to make it._

_No time to wallow in his self-pity._

_Snowpaw fought back the tears in his eyes, and he clenched his jaw. "Let's protect Firestar." He muttered, unable to utter any other words. _

_The black tom was standing before them, eyes wide in surprise. He was staring, eyes cold, at the blue she-cat who had appeared at the white tom's side. Together, the two cats, lunged at him._

_Breezepelt fought like a rogue. They fought like true warriors. _

_The white tom aimed a blow at the side of the black tom's head as he was distracted by Bluestar, and he heard a meow of pain as his claws connected with flesh. _

_Everything was a blur._

_It all went by so fast._

_All he could feel was adrenaline pumping through him._

_The heat of the battle. _

Snowpaw's eyes narrowed as he lowered his gaze. Everything was still blurry, mottled with white and gray, but shapes were beginning to form. He saw the slender outline of a she-cat before him, her lips pressed into a thin line. Her eyes were sympathetic, however.

He hated the sympathy in her eyes.

The white-furred tom looked away for a moment, his gaze fixated on his paws. His heart was still twisting in his chest, and he wanted to wail in despair. Why- why was he chosen? He wanted to live! Miserably, the white tom thought of the cat he had died for with an aching heart.

She was beautiful in every way.

But he didn't get a chance to really fall in love before he was forced to sacrifice himself for her.

It just wasn't fair.

A paw gently nudged his pelt, and sighing he lifted himself off of the ground.

_"Snowpaw, you mouse-brain!" Firepaw laughed, her pretty emerald eyes glowing with amusement. She was bouncing around in the snow, kicking up flurries of snow that were flung at the older apprentice's face._

_He rolled his eyes. "I'm the mouse-brain?" He scoffed, dodging yet another flurry of snow aimed at him. "I've been dodging the snow you've been kicking up all day. A mouse-brain would've just sat there and, fallen over, or something."_

_Coincidentally, the fiery furred she-cat slipped on the ground just then and hit the ground with a heavy thud._

_Peals of laughter erupted from the white tom's mouth, as his eyes glowed with amusement. He couldn't help it- it was amusing to watch her. Someone so well-balanced but so not, at the same time._

_After she didn't get up, he began to feel a sliver of worry._

_"Firepaw, are you alright?" He meowed worriedly, bending down so he could get a closer look. He peered at her pelt- there seemed to be no blood or anything. But why was she so silent. "Firepaw?" He bent all the way over her._

_Suddenly paws connected with his stomach, and he let out a squeal of shock. He tumbled over himself and then the pretty ginger was standing above him, eyes twinkling with amusement, mouth open as she giggled hysterically. She seemed so utterly and completely amused with herself for thinking of this._

_"Ridiculous." He meowed, sounding mock-annoyed. He got into a low crouch, waggling his hind-paws. "Come and fight me like this?" He teased. "I bet you'd lose."_

_The ginger she-cat didn't look offended or scared, just dropped into a low crouch. A grin crept onto her face. "I'm willing to take that bet!" _

_With that, she sprung at him, her muzzle curled into a happy, carefree, smile._

As he lifted his head, he saw the face of the cat that had come to fetch him. She had kind amber eyes and a sleek tortoiseshell pelt. He would recognize her anywhere!

"Sorreltail?" He echoed in disbelief, ears twitching. "You… you were the one who came to fetch me?"

His heart hurt at his own words. 'You were the one who came to fetch me.' To fetch me to StarClan. The place where the dead, however very honored, but still dead, cats were. A dead cat. Something he, now, was as well. He flattened his ears at his thoughts, feeling miserable again.

She blinked warmly at him. "It's not all bad." She meowed, looking sympathetic. "I know you had a lot of life left to live, but up here we are all happy too."

The words didn't help cheer him up. He lowered his gaze and muzzle, thinking of ThunderClan. He thought of his sisters, Amberpaw and Whitewing, his brother, Dewpaw, and his parents, Cloudtail and Brightheart. Would his father even come to StarClan? Would he honestly never see his father again?

Worries buzzed through him.

Sorreltail flicked him lightly with her tail as she padded forward, paws light on the ground. "Follow me." Was all she said, as if she could tell his discomfort from her attempts to try and cheer him up.

_Oh, StarClan. _He thought worriedly. _Had ThunderClan found my body? _He knew Breezepelt had killed him. He knew Bluestar had killed Breezepelt.

A life for a life.

It was like a trade.

Snowpaw felt miserable once again. It just wasn't fair. Now that the fight was over, he had the time to wallow in his own self-pity. He wanted to turn away and run far away from this place and perhaps find a place back into the living world.

But he knew he couldn't, so he followed Sorreltail anyway.

It was his destiny to die like this.

_"I don't understand…" Snowpaw whispered, standing alone in the forest. He could feel voices shouting at him in his head, presences brushing past him, eyes staring at his pelt. But he couldn't see any of them. "I don't understand!"_

_"You must save him…" Something rasped in his mind, and the white tom could picture the dark eyes to accompany it. "You must! You must!"_

_The tom stumbled away, terrified. "What is happening to me?" He cried out in despair._

_Then everything was quiet._

_A single blue-furred she-cat appeared in front of him, her blue eyes understanding and filled with wisdom. "Snowpaw." She meowed his name, beckoning him forward. _

_He stared at her, completely shocked._

_"My name is Bluestar. I was the ThunderClan leader before Firestar." She meowed softly to him, ears twitching. Her eyes were warm as she looked at him. "Snowpaw, you have a special destiny."_

_The tom half-bowed before the she-cat, looking embarrassed not to recognize such a famous and important leader in the history of his clan. His amber eyes were fixed on her as he wondered, "What special destiny?"_

_She smiled softly. "You will be the savior of Firestar." She promised him. _

_"What do you mean?" The white tom meowed, tilting his head to the side, completely bewildered. "Firestar isn't…" Looking awkward, he coughed, "isn't with us anymore."_

_Her eyes glinted. "He's closer than you think."_

_"How will I save him?" Snowpaw pressed, white fur bristling in determination. This was a special destiny- and after he fulfilled it he would be a warrior. An honored and respected warrior of his clan._

_Bluestar's eyes darkened, and she looked away. "You'll know what to do when the time comes." She whispered._

_"What do you mean?" Snowpaw demanded._

_He didn't get a reply._

_Then he was falling._

"I understand." Snowpaw meowed, sounding choked, as he padded after Sorreltail. They padded for a while along a path before they entered a lush green forest, with more scents of flowers and prey than he had ever smelled before.

His eyes widened in awe, "It's beautiful!"

Sorreltail turned her head around to look at him, "I told you it wasn't that bad." Then she bounded forward, leaping across a small stream that was full and clear, with many fish swimming in it.

As they arrived, Snowpaw saw many familiar faces. "Ferncloud!" He gasped as he saw the pale gray she-cat. She nodded in acknowledgement, smiling kindly. A brown-furred she-cat looked at him, and he blinked in recognition. "Mousefur!"

He stumbled backwards in surprise, and as he turned around he noticed he had walked smack-dab into a blue-furred she-cat. She blinked kindly down at him. "Hello." She meowed softly.

His eyes darkened and he lowered his gaze.

It wasn't fair.

He lifted his head up again, and swept it across the beautiful clearing. The trees were tall, with beautiful soft green leaves that were rustling softly in the warm breeze. Multicolored lowers were swaying, their petals dancing in the wind as they were softly pulled off, the sweet aroma of them filling the air. As he opened his jaws, he could taste the deliciousness of vole, shrew, squirrel, and many more scents flooding his jaws.

There was no metallic tinge of blood in the air. Nor was there the icy coldness of leaf-bare.

He decided it would be alright.

"Welcome, Snow_heart_." Sorreltail meowed. The rest of the cat's he knew previously's voices chimed in, until the many voices all became one, chanting his name.

The white tom's eyes widened.

Snowheart?

He had gotten his warrior name.

His heart swelled with pride and he fought back the tears of joy as he smiled, slightly in a daze.

Snowheart lifted his head, shaking off his daze, and fixed the previous ThunderClan leader in an understanding gaze. "Thank you." He whispered. "I'm honored to be here."


	18. Seventeen: Fire

_Thanks for all the reviews, follows, and favorites! :) This is the next chapter of the story~ Set from Firepaw's P.O.V, and it is kind of a not very exciting chapter where they just recover. However the ending is pretty important because it will play a big part in the future chapters. Anyway, here it is, I hope you enjoy~:)_

_Review Replies:_

_**Leafstorm of FireClan**__: Thank you so much! :) Sometimes I think there isn't enough setting description, and thats something I always struggle with. : But it means a lot that you think I have good description._

_**Stuffed Watermelon**__: Yeah, it hit Squirrelflight pretty hard. A heart disorder in your own kit, it's like a really heavy burden to carry, and would be difficult for Firepaw to carry it herself. Also, maybe, maybe. I don't know if I should make it so Owlpaw knows or not. :D_

_**Lawsonsog:**__ They've only been apprentices for a moon and 3/4. 0_0 They aren't ready to become warriors yet, lol. :) Also, if you are talking about Amber/Dew, then they will be receiving their warrior names soon. Also, Squirrelflight received pretty awful news about her daughter, and she sort of panicked, and didn't really go about it the right way. But she had the reason of it- because she wanted her daughter to live her life without the constant fear, "Will I be wake up tomorrow morning?"_

_**Slightly Disturbed Cookie Girl**__: Yep. :D -cheers-_

_**Cookie Platter:**__ :D yay! -cheers-_

_**7Annabelle43:**__ Oh, yeah! Looking back on it, I realized that it really does, lol. I never meant for it to be so much like Feathertail, but I needed to kill someone off in that fight with Breezepelt, otherwise I think it would've been too unrealistic. It couldn't have been Tigerpaw, so it had to be Snowpaw, and so I had to think something up that related to the previous chapters. .__

_**QLKwriter:**__ Oh. :0 SnowxOwl? Well, thats an interesting ship lol. Owlpaw was obsessed (unhealthily so) about Tigerpaw, and Snowpaw was sort of detached from the younger apprentices before Firepaw, so I had never thought of a Snowpaw &amp; Owlpaw relationship. xD_

_**Amberflame805:**__ Aw, thank you so much! :) I tried to make it sound as detailed/realistic as I could, actually. I wasn't really sure how a mother would react to her child/kit/whatever dying, so I was hoping it wouldn't seem too unrealistic. Lol._

_**Scarletpool**__: Omg. D: Don't cry! Also, thank you so much! That means a lot to me! :O Also, your OC seems great, but the only thing is I can't add it to a FirexTiger litter. I wanna explain more, but if I do, it would spoil like, wayy too much. Dx Anyway, if you want her to be part of Cherryfall's litter/another queen's litter and Firepaw/Tigerpaw to have a good friendship with her, thats cool, I can add her in. :)_

_**Skyfur02**__: Thank you so much! :D The ending was nice, yeah. I actually originally planned it to be the clan chanting Snowheart's name AFTER the Snowpaw/heart P.O.V, but I was like... wait, how can he get his warrior name if he's already in StarClan? So I had to edit it and make it so that he receives his name before he dies._

_**Guest:**__ Thank you! :)_

_**Moonshine57**__: Thank you so much! I'm glad you think my story is interesting. :D Anyway, thank you for the warrior names, and I especially like Dewfrost/Owlflight or Owlfeather. _

_**Stream that Flows Around Rock:**__ Well, I'm not going to reveal anything about Firepaw- I don't want to spoil anything. :D Also, yeah. Owlpaw is kind of... not right in the head. But can you blame her? Her sister is 1. prettier than her, 2. HER crush likes Firepaw, 3. looks exactly like Firestar and is named after him._

_**Bobbie1776:**__ Aww ): I know, it's sad that Firepaw has heart problems. But I figured that being reborn into your daughter's litter ought to have it's weird side-affects, so I decided to give Firepaw the heart problem._

_**EmberskyOfShadowClan:**__ Yeah, I chose Snowheart because Idk, I feel as if 'heart' is always chosen when a warrior dies of bravery or something, lol. Also, the heart problem is life-threatening (and since it's a disability, it's incurable.), but for now she's okay._

_**Amberpool**__: Thank you! Also, yeah, Snowpaw was a really nice cat. ): But Owlpaw isn't really spoiled... she's just really jealous, lol._

_**Birdflame:**__ Lol, yeah. I didn't intend for it to sound amusing, but now when I read it I feel amused. Also, I'm glad you like it. :)_

_**Coralstorm:**__ I had to kill of somebody, because it would have been too unrealistic. ): Sorry! Also, it was Breezepelt who had attacked. Breeze vs Fire, was BEFORE Tigerpaw &amp; Snowpaw. Then Snowpaw had to go take care off Firepaw, so Breeze fought Tiger. Then they switched, and Bluestar came and helped Snowpaw defeat Breezepelt- at the cost of his life. Pretty sad. Also, about your fanfiction account, I'm pretty sure on the top right corner theres a button that says Sign Up- just click it and I think you will be able to get an account._

_**kate23816**__: Yeah, :D Squirrelflight doesn't hate Firepaw. Also, will Firepaw forgive Tigerpaw? (If I were Firepaw, I would. I mean, he saved her life. Lol.)_

_**Pepperpelt:**__ Haha. :D Don't cry! Also, thank you!_

_**Frostfall37:**__ Thank you so much! :D I tried to make the chapter as touching and stuff as I could. This chapter is going to be a lot less eventful, I'm afraid._

_**bob jones:**__ Yep! :D His littermates will be getting theirs soon as well. _

_Wow. That was a lot of review replies, lol. xD_

* * *

"Tigerpaw, please find me."

Blackness was all that surrounded the young she-cat's vision, but in her ears a single statement echoed. She felt as if she were trapped in a floating, timeless orb of blackness, where the single statement echoed repeatedly.

There was a single light at the end of the blackness, where sound was coming from.

But it was a different sound.

It was her name.

"Firepaw!" It whispered to her, its voice worried and frantic. "Firepaw, are you awake?"

For a heartbeat, the ginger she-cat thought it sounded quite similar to her mother's own voice. Deciding it to be a good idea, she heaved herself onto her paws. As soon as she touched the ground with her paws, her knees buckled and she crumpled down, letting out a faint mew of pain. Walking felt so odd. She wasn't sure how long she was just there- drifting in the black world of unconsciousness, just lying there and resting.

She felt rejuvenated, but the she-cat wasn't sure her muscles were quite used to walking again. So she pressed her paw tentatively to the ground, picked herself up again and padded wobbly over to the light. It was bright- just like the sun's strong rays.

_…_

"She's waking up!" Squirrelflight whispered, sounding relieved.

Her daughter's eyelids flickered open for a heartbeat, showing the beautiful emerald orbs beneath. Then they fluttered shut. Her paws were twitching as if she were in a dream.

A dark brown tom let out a rasping noise as he pushed himself into an upright position. His pale amber eyes brightened as he spotted Firepaw's movement. "Is she going to be okay?" He rasped, his voice hoarse and his eyes pelt bristling slightly.

"You're talking!" Cinderheart meowed in astonishment to her son, eyes wide. Tigerpaw had only woken up the sunrise before, but he hadn't bothered to talk. He just looked around- smiled for a bit, before collapsing back down and his eyes squeezing shut. He seemed relieved that he was alive. The purr rumbling in the gray she-cat's voice as she looked at her son was loud and filled with affection.

"Yeah." Tigerpaw blinked, but his voice was still hoarse. He held up one paw and waved it around slightly, looking relieved as though he had expected it to hurt. "I'm talking and awake."

The ginger queen crouched down protectively besides her daughter, gently twining tails with her daughter's matching one. "Now it's your turn." She whispered, eyes glowing with hope and determination.

…

As Firepaw padded forward, she almost felt a twinge of regret. Did she really want to leave this state? It was so comfortable… so relaxing… so black. She had no worries here- no fear, no panic. But there was also no love.

Did Tigerpaw really find her? What were her parents' reactions? What about Owlpaw? Hollypaw? Spottedpaw? Did Leafpool care? Did Tigerpaw care? Did Snowpaw care?

Questions were buzzing around her head as she slowly began to drift towards consciousness. Every step she took was one step closer, until she stepped off what seemed to be a platform and just began to fall.

Her mouth widened in a scream of terror as she plummeted down.

"Firepaw! You're awake!" Those were the first three words that had greeted her, when the ginger she-cat finally pulled out of her unconscious state and welcomed herself back to the waking world.

Firepaw didn't try to talk, but she forced her vision to focus. She saw a blurry ginger shape above her with two glowing green eyes. Huh. She blinked hard and focused on those green eyes, waiting as her world slowly sharpened around her, her vision clearing.

What she saw made her open and close her mouth in shock. A ginger queen was crouched beside her, leaning over her. To her surprise, it was Squirrelflight! She flicked her tail, as if asking why, but her mother was so busy sobbing with relief to even notice.

The ginger she-cat was crying, her tears rolling down her cheeks as she stared lovingly down at her daughter. "You're okay! My precious kit…" She mewled, looking so relieved it made Firepaw feel surprised, warm and also happy at the same time.

The ginger she-cat grinned from side to side, however.

If she was here, that meant Tigerpaw had found her. Or somebody had found her. That meant they cared! They all cared about her! She smiled widely at her mother, and swept her gaze across the medicine cat's den.

"You're awake!" Cinderheart purred, her blue gaze meeting Firepaw's.

For a heartbeat- the ginger she-cat was confused. Why was Cinderheart here?

Then she saw Tigerpaw.

Sucking in a gasp, her gaze raked over his pelt. It was covered in cobwebs and herb poultices, looking ruffled and matted with some dry blood. There was a particularly nasty scratch on his muzzle, and since a lot of fur was missing on his muzzle, she could see the skin. It was an awful purple-red color. She shuddered.

As she tried to speak, her voice caught in her throat. What could she say to him? To the tom she had ignored, and bullied, and told him that she hated him multiple times? Yet, the tom who had risked his life to save her?

"Tigerpaw." She croaked, ears flattened against her head. She decided that saying his name would be a decent way to get his attention.

The dark brown tom looked hesitant, and then he didn't. His eyes glowed as he looked kindly at her. "Yes?" He meowed lightly, but he looked hesitant as he spoke.

"Did you… did you find me?" Firepaw meowed slowly, dragging herself upwards. She strained out from her nest, desperate to reach towards the dark brown tom.

She saw alarm flash in her mother's eyes, and the medicine cat's, at her movements.

Tigerpaw looked slightly uneasy. "I found you." He meowed, but his voice was taut. His gaze flickered between the two medicine cat's, and simultaneously they both shook their heads, as if saying no to a silent question. "I found you." Tigerpaw repeated, cracking a smile.

Firepaw decided to ignore the uneasiness in his words, and she pulled herself across her nest and towards him. She had full mobility in all her paws, but every movement hurt so much it took her breath away. She reached forward and buried her muzzle in his fur, choking on her own gratitude.

"Thank you." She choked out.

She felt him tense at her touch, then he relaxed slightly, and curled his tail protectively around her side. "No problem." Was all he meowed, but his eyes didn't meet hers.

Squirrelflight was looking at the two, her eyes narrowed in suspicion.

The ginger she-cat decided that if for some reason that she would have to ask about later, Squirrelflight decided to care about her, then she would probably care about who she hung out with. Firepaw dismissed the thought.

What she didn't know was that Squirrelflight was actually suspicious of Tigerpaw- wondering if he, himself, was the tom behind the injuries on the poor ginger she-cat's body.

Which he wasn't.

But only him and Snowheart really knew that. And Snowheart was dead.

Firepaw would never doubt him- but she had no solid proof, being unconscious the whole time.

"I'm sorry." Firepaw blurted out, her thoughts breaking off from wondering why her mother looked so suspicious. "I didn't- I wasn't, thinking straight." It hurt for her to talk so much, her lungs hurting. She didn't examine herself, and she wasn't sure if she really wanted to.

"Firepaw…" Tigerpaw meowed anxiously. "I think you should rest." He had evaded her gaze for the whole conversation, and Firepaw felt a thorn-sharp stab of pain in her chest.

"Tigerpaw's right." Leafpool meowed immediately, butting into the conversation. She fussed over her patient and together with Squirrelflight the two she-cat carried Firepaw back to her nest. "Now, I have to tell you you have a long ways of recovery. One whole moon, in fact." She added.

The ginger she-cat's ears drooped and she looked very disappointed. "What?" She meowed miserably, eyes dull. "A whole moon?"

"Unfortunately, yes." Leafpool meowed. "You have badly sprained your paw, you've a horrid gash on your muzzle, your pelt is covered in scratches, half of your right side is completely bruised from where I'm assuming you fell, and your hind-paw was dislocated."

Firepaw blinked. "And I'm alive?"

The light brown tabby laughed slightly, blinking. "For now, yes."

Squirrelflight stiffened noticeably on that comment, whiskers twitching with disapproval as she glanced at her daughter through narrowed eyes.

Feeling uneasy, Firepaw brushed it off.

The ginger she-cat settled down in her nest.

"Go to sleep, Firepaw." Squirrelflight meowed softly, voice gentle as she talked to her kit.

Then it was silent- and nobody spoke for a while. The silence was like a lullaby, and Firepaw slowly drifted off into sleep.

Her dreams were filled with darkness. Of claws and fangs. Of ground drenched in blood. Of those horrid, ice-cold amber eyes boring into her very soul. That sick, twisted smile.

Most of all- Breezepelt's face.

It was haunting her.

That night, was when the nightmares had begun.


	19. Eighteen: Tiger

_Thank you for all the reviews, favs, and follows! I can't believe I"m at 200 already! :D Anyway, I'm sorry but I'm in a big rush today. D: I have lots of things to do, so I can't do the review replies. Maybe I'll upload them later, but I wanted to get this chapter up ASAP! :)_

...

"Why does she look so scared?" Tigerpaw was frantic as he watched the pretty ginger writhe and twist violently in her nest, her mouth open in a soundless scream, her claws out and pelt bristling.

Her body rocked violently and she lashed out a paw at an invisible attacker, her eyelids bulging as if her eyes were wide with panic in her dream.

Leafpool and Jayfeather were both awake, sitting beside their patient. Jayfeather looked as if he might have had an idea- but there was also hopelessness lingering in his eyes, as if he had lost something. Leafpool looked genuinely worried, but her gaze kept flickering towards Firepaw's chest.

None of them were doing anything!

Tigerpaw crouched beside her, groaning with pain as he pressed weight on his hind-paw. "Firepaw." He whispered, reaching out a paw and gently touching the side of her stomach, a spot without wounds. "Hey," He meowed quietly, "wake up." He prodded her again.

He didn't get the reaction he wanted- because at his touch Firepaw thrashed around even more violently than before, her paw clouting Tigerpaw's ear.

She was so afraid- and her soundless screams were louder than an actual piercing scream. To Tigerpaw, at least. His heart ached as he looked helplessly at her.

"I'm not sure what to do." Leafpool meowed hesitantly, eyes swimming with unease as she looked at her niece. So instead, she just crouched beside Firepaw, pulling the writhing ginger she-cat close, and gently stroked her with her tail in a rhythmic pattern. "Maybe this will calm her down."

Tigerpaw noticed how exhausted Leafpool looked. It had been tiresome for her- she had to get the herbs for Snowheart's death ceremony a few sunrises ago, and ever since had been taking care of Tigerpaw and Firepaw- the latter being in a critical condition.

What Leafpool hadn't mentioned- was that Firepaw had been unconscious for more than four sunrises before she finally had awakened.

The words caught in Tigerpaw's throat. He grit his teeth but uttered out, "I… I can stay with her." The light brown tabby's eyes flickered with emotion, but she simply nodded. Withdrawing from her kin, Tigerpaw padded towards Firepaw's nest, each step hurting. He, however, had recovered a lot faster than her, and he was mostly healed. Leafpool had announced he would be able to train in a few sunrises.

Tigerpaw felt his ears twitch uneasily as Jayfeather's gaze once again bored into his pelt, and the tom felt as if the medicine cat could see right into him. The dark brown tom fluffed out his pelt and settled down in the same nest, next to Firepaw. She was still writhing around, but as he slid down next to her, and slowly but rhythmically began to stroke her pelt, Firepaw began to relax.

She still looked terrified, and her body was still twitching, but her muscles had loosened slightly, as if she was in a better situation than before.

Tigerpaw wished he could enter her dreams and fight off whatever was scaring her- but he couldn't. The dark brown tom was mostly worried about what would happen when she found out. Found out about Snowpaw. What would she do then? He lightly bit down on his lip, anxiety swimming through him.

Leafpool nodded her thanks before withdrawing to her side of the den, settling down in a nest. Jayfeather lay down in a nest near her, but Tigerpaw could almost _feel _Jayfeather thinking. Thinking about them. It was pretty obvious that the gray tom was suspicious about something, but he had held his tongue and never really admitted to what suspicions he had about the two apprentices.

_Why is he so suspicious, anyway? _Tigerpaw wondered, frowning slightly. _It's not like me and Firepaw are a danger to the clans, or anything. _The dark brown tom shook his head irritably.

Lifting his head, he tilted it and glanced outside the crack of the exit of the den. It was almost light outside, almost predawn. He could see that it was going to be a misty day, judging by the clouded and blurry visions of outside. He tasted a slight freshness in the air, that promised new-leaf was just on the horizon.

He smiled slightly.

He couldn't wait till it was new-leaf. He remembered just how bright it was, with the many flowers and lush trees… He was leading a patrol, a lot taller than his clanmates. His muzzle was lifted high, a smile spread across. He was thinking about something.

_Wait… what? _Tigerpaw blinked hard, trying to summon up the memory again. There were so many things wrong with that memory! _I've never lead a patrol before! Nor have I seen new-leaf! Also, what was I thinking about in that memory? Was it even a memory?_

Tigerpaw felt as if there were so many thoughts he couldn't possibly fall asleep, but somehow they acted as if they were a lullaby. He felt his eyelids getting heavy and he yawned, feeling drowsy. He sank down into the nest, still next to Firepaw, his neck resting on his paws, and his eyes fluttered shut.

…

When Tigerpaw awoke, he blinked rapidly a couple of times. He could hardly believe his eyes. He was laying next to Firepaw, but unlike last night, she wasn't thrashing around anymore.

The dark brown tabby heaved himself up to his paws, slowly but in a very sneaky way, slunk out of the nest and away from Firepaw. He padded wobbly over to the medicine cats, taking deep breaths as he walked. Then he noticed that they were still asleep.

Tigerpaw groaned with boredom, before swaying on his paws and slumping back into his nest. "This sucks." He muttered to himself, ear twitching. "Nobody is awake- and I have nothing to do."

So he lay in his nest, not asleep, not awake, and waited.

Sooner than he realized, a little murmur came from the other side of the den. His head popped up and he saw Firepaw yawning sleepily, her eyelids still heavy as she blinked open her wide green eyes.

At first, she looked a little frightened when she saw Tigerpaw, but soon she had relaxed. "Hi." She greeted him, ears flattened against her head.

The dark brown tabby tom was miserable just looking at how scared she was.

"Don't be afraid." He meowed quietly, uncertain of what else to say to her.

Her eyes were cast down to the floor, and a small tear trickled out of her eye. "I'm so sorry for everything, Tigerpaw." She blurted out, pelt flattening. "I never hated you- I could never, ever, hate you. I was just so angry and confused and I had thought you had used me!"

Tigerpaw's pale amber eyes widened, and he, stifling a grunt, dragged himself out of his nest. He stood up on surprisingly strong legs, and padded over to her. He locked their gazes, and he meowed to her, "I would never use you, Firepaw." His voice was so serious, it sent a chill down his own spine.

"I know." Firepaw whimpered, burying her face in her paws. "I know, and I'm a horrid cat for thinking you- someone so sweet and devoted, could possibly do that! I don't deserve you as a friend."

The word 'friend' hit Tigerpaw in the chest, but he forced out a faint smile. "You know, it's funny." He whispered to her, eyes twinkling. "Sometimes I think that I don't deserve you as a friend. You're so beautiful and funny and charismatic, while I'm none of those things." He tilted his head to the side. "I was the runt of the litter, and you were the firstborn of the magnificent Bramblestar."

Firepaw just looked even more depressed with each word he said. "Why are you so sweet?" She whimpered, eyes half-closing. "I feel so bad. I'm so, so, so,"

Tigerpaw cut her off, unable to listen to her apologies anymore. "Don't say you're sorry." He meowed firmly, his tail lightly flicking her pelt. "I should be the one to be sorry. I never fully explained anything to you, and I didn't save you in time."

The ginger she-cat let out a low moaning noise, eyes fluttering shut. She didn't open them as she spoke. "I didn't give you the chance to explain. I was too angry. And… and… the Breezepelt thing- that was my fault."

The amber-eyed tom pushed down a pang of curiosity, knowing that his friend wanted no more reminders of that dreadful night. Instead, he dipped his head. "It's okay." He meowed lightly, bringing his head up and giving her that same, crooked smile. "Aren't friends all about having forgiveness?"

Firepaw laughed softly- but it was music to his ears. He was glowing just at the sound of her laughter, and he couldn't help but laugh as well. The green-eyed she-cat glanced up at him, her gaze flitting around nervously before finally fixating on his face. "You know… when I was running," Her voice cracked, and she trembled again.

"It's okay." Tigerpaw tried to stop her from continuing, but she shook her head, determined.

"When I was running- you were what I thought about. I knew that you would be the one to find me- so I headed to the mossy clearing. The last thought I had was a simple prayer for you- that you would find me. Save me." Her voice cracked again, and she looked desperately sorrowful. "Even after I had been so cruel to you, I still expected you to save me. I don't want to be like that. I want us to be equal- you save me, I save you."

Tigerpaw's mouth felt dry. "We don't need to be equal. I will _always _protect you, Firepaw." He meowed to her, summoning up the courage to speak to her- to maybe express his real feelings.

Her eyes glowed with affection and she pushed her muzzle into his fur, murmuring a small thank you.

"Firepaw…" Tigerpaw meowed nervously, withdrawing from her. Oh, StarClan, why did this have to be so hard? He tried to look her in the eyes, but felt himself start to shake. "I… I really care about you." He managed, cringing as he realized his attempt to say 'I love you' had become 'I really care about you.'

The ginger she-cat smiled lightly at him. "I care about you too. Even the best friendships have fights, don't they?"

Oh, StarClan. That she-cat really was oblivious.

"I… I lo-" Tigerpaw was cut off by Leafpool's awakening, and her flurry of questions as she dashed towards Firepaw.

The ginger she-cat shot him an apologetic look, before turning to the medicine cat.

Groaning with exasperation and annoyance, Tigerpaw slumped back into his nest, his eyes fluttering shut.

_I'll try again, later. _

_Maybe._


	20. Nineteen: Fire

_Thanks for all the reviews, favorites, and follows! I'm sorry I didn't upload the review replies previously, but I figured it was kinda late anyway so yeah... :( The plotline is finally getting interesting. _

**_Review Replies:_**

**_Lawsonsog: _**_Haha, yep. It's getting interesting! :)_

**_QLKwriter: _**_Thanks! :D Haha, yep. Leafpool just decides to interrupt._

**_Moonbeam141: _**_Aw, yes, Tigerpaw. Tell her/him that you love her/him! xD Such gender confusion._

**_Graystorm11: _**_Omygosh, yes! xD I wanna give him a hug too- hes so adorbs and sweet. D: Also, yeah. I didn't even mean for his personality to be so nice- but thats just how it ended up. xD_

**_Scarletpool: _**_Hehe. Don't be too angry! :D_

**_FrostFall37: _**_Ikr, Tigerpaw! So close!_

**_Skyfur02: _**_Yeah, they are adorable together. Also, Jayfeather doesn't really know much- but he has his suspicions, and a few facts. He just needs to piece everything together. I'm thinking of doing a Jay chapter._

**_Ravenflame: _**_Thank you! :) Here's the update._

**_Cookie Platter: _**_Yepyep! This is love! :D_

**_Swimming Trees: _**_Haha, maybe, maybe not. Tigerpaw's going to have a hard time summoning his courage again._

**_kate23816: _**_I'll get to it eventually. :D Also, they will eventually get their memories back- I'm going to say that, but I won't say how-why-when, or anything detailed like that. :P_

**_EmberskyofShadowClan: _**_No problem :) I'm just glad you're reviewing!_

**_Bobbie1776: _**_Awh. It brought tears to your eyes? :P Also, yeah, Firepaw is... kind of oblivious. But she does have similar feelings, she just refuses to truly believe that he loves her so._

**_Splashyness: _**_Haha, heres the next chapter!_

**_Lazy watermelon: _**_Lol, I never really thought about it actually. _

**_Coralstorm: _**_I couldn't find Wolven. 0_0 I'm pretty sure if you delete your account, your story gets deleted as well. Also, oh, damn. Lol, you and Tigerpaw must relate then. Firepaw will also find out about Snowpaw soon. :D_

**_Amberflame805: _**_Thank you! :)_

**_Stealthfire: _**_Yep. :D Super adorable._

**_Wood Cats: _**_Firepaw... do you think she feels the same? She's going to find out about Snowheart soon, though. :D_

**_poopadoop: _**_Ikr, Leafpool! Why!_

**_WarriorCat4Life: _**_Lol, well, here is the update! :)_

...

_The ginger she-cat screamed with fear, her head turning so she could cast a quick glance behind her. There was a midnight-black tom, his paws pounding effortlessly into the ground, a twisted smile on his face as he chased after her. _

_Her lungs were burning with agony, and she gulped in gasps of air in desperation. Her heart hurt and her stomach twisted into knots as she bit down hard onto her lip to try and block out all other feelings of pain. She tasted blood and inwardly cringed._

_A ring of white was visible around her emerald orbs, her pupils dilated into thin slits. He was catching up. As she twisted her gaze around, her heart dropped like a stone as she realized he wasn't there anymore. He was too swift to have been left behind- which meant he was in hiding. _

_She crumpled down, and just lay on the floor, trembling._

_She heard a voice twist around her, and she glanced upwards. There crouched a sleek black tom, his muscles rippling beneath his pelt. A playful look entered his dark amber orbs. "Oh, Firepaw," He cooed, as if talking to a kit. "You lost."_

_He leapt off the branch, his claws outstretched, aimed straight at her._

_Firepaw let out a soundless scream._

_She awaited for blackness to overcome her, but it never did. Blinking rapidly, she realized she was falling. Letting out a high-pitched, shrill, scream, she plummeted down._

_In a blink of an eye, she was in a beautiful meadow. It was peaceful._

_And Firepaw realized she was actually conscious on her dreaming. She knew she was dreaming. She shivered miserably, wondering why she hadn't woken up yet. She glanced around her surroundings._

_At least it was beautiful._

_It was a lush meadow, with soft green grass, beautiful beds of flowers, colors of red, blues, yellows, oranges. The sky was a soft pale blue, dappled with fluffy white clouds. The breeze carried the sweet aroma of flowers as it brushed past her, and it was gentle against her pelt. The trees, not too far away, had strong, thick trunks and green leaves growing from multiple twigs._

_It was a sight to behold._

_"Where am I?" Firepaw murmured to herself, completely bewildered. She raised a paw, and wiggled it. She waved her tail and twitched her ears. Everything was working properly. "What is going on?"_

_She padded quietly through the meadow, blinking rapidly, as if waiting for herself to awake. On the horizon, she noticed a dark line. Blinking hard and trying to focus her vision, she found that it was actually a forest. A shadowy forest._

_A forlorn feeling gnawed at her gut, but something was pulling at her paws, dragging her towards it. _

_Before she knew it, she was already at the border that separated the meadow from the dark forest. She shrieked with fear as she saw movement, but some spark of undying curiosity pushed her onwards. This place was familiar but it wasn't. She hated it. Everything about this place was wrong._

_But why was she going towards it?_

_She stepped forward, each paw stepping forward. She didn't stop, just pursued. She was wandering throughout the shadowy forest. There were no stars here. No moon. The celestial sheen in the sky seemed to have been covered by the muddy brown-black color of it, and the shadowy pines seemed to brush the sky and block out most of the light. The water was murky and vile, looking poisonous. The ground was dirty, without much life on it._

_She shuddered. It was horrid here. She twitched an ear, wondering how it could be so quiet. She padded deeper, and deeper, and when she finally remembered to turn her head around, she realized that she had gotten lost. She couldn't see any light, coming from any direction._

_"Lost?" _

_A mocking voice came from behind her._

_Firepaw's blood ran cold._

_She recognized that voice. Of course she did. It was the one that belonged to the tom that had haunted her dreams, that had tried to murder her. She began to shake uncontrollably, petrified to the state that she couldn't even turn around to face him. She just stood there, trembling._

_The black-furred tom wound around her, his black pelt brushing against her ginger one. At his touch, she had to bite down on her lip to prevent herself from screaming. He withdrew, sniffing haughtily._

_Then, Breezepelt sat down before her. Smirking a little, he rasped his tongue lightly over his paw and drew it over his ear. "Long time no see, my pretty kitty." He mocked her paralyzed state. As she didn't reply, he took the chance to roll onto his stomach, exposing his stomach. It was a pity Firepaw was so terrified she couldn't move- it would've been easy to kill him. "Well, I've missed you too."_

_After what seemed like moons, her voice returned to her. She sounded nothing like herself- but like a scared, whimpering kit. "I…" She stuttered, trying to force the words out of her in a steady manner. "d-don't miss y-you." Her teeth were chattering- with fright, with cold, she couldn't tell anymore._

_Breezepelt stared at her, "Pity." Was all he meowed. "How's Tigerpaw?" He sneered, seething at the mention of the tom's name. _

_"How do you know about Tigerpaw?" She demanded, ears flattened. His name seemed to give her courage, and she felt that she could speak properly again._

_"He was the one who saved you from me. He and another tom." Breezepelt meowed airily, but a glint in his eyes showed that he was planning something. "I tried to kill you after you were almost dead." He laughed for a second, almost amused by his own words. "I'm not some slacker- I finish my work." _

_Firepaw felt bile rise in her throat. The nauseating feeling caused her limbs to unfreeze and she dropped into a low, defensive crouch, green eyes narrowed. "What. Other. Tom." She meowed, shakily._

_Breezepelt grinned cockily at her. "You sure you want to know?" He seemed to be teasing, but malice was clear in his voice. "His name started with Snow- and ended in, I killed him."_

_Shock made Firepaw rear backwards, and everything around her seemed to crumble. Her emotions plummeted down, and she let out a low wail of grief. "You killed him?" She whispered. Then she shouted out in anger, "You dung-faced slimy fox-hearted murderer!" _

_New energy and anger fueled her, and she let out a screech of rage. She lunged at him, slashing out blindly with her claws. He didn't seem to bother to fight back, only defending himself in important parts. She ripped out tufts of his fur, sinking her teeth into his shoulder._

_Something sank its fangs into her scruff and yanked her off, and she let out a howl of rage._

_"I'll kill you!" She screamed at Breezepelt, struggling against the strong grip. "I'll kill you!"_

_She was so blinded by fury she didn't notice the gray-and-white tom gripping her scruff, who just then released her and with one swipe of his paw knocked her over and pinned her to the ground. _

_Firepaw struggled vainly against his grip, eyes narrowed. "Let me go!" Her anger melted away into sadness, and her voice was weak. "I'll… I'll kill you." She whimpered, before tears flooded her eyes._

_She didn't seem to remember that she was in a dangerous forest with cats trying to kill her._

_All she could think about was Snowpaw._

_He wasn't even a warrior… She thought miserably._

_His goofy laugh, his wide smile, his twinkling amber eyes, the way his fluffy pelt always managed to keep the both of them warm… How his white fur matched the snow… _

_She let out another low wail, and she loosened her muscles, too depressed to fight back. _

_"Oh, look." Breezepelt chuckled, ears twitching. "The little kitty is going to die." She felt something shove her harder down, but her ears pricked, she picked up a soft murmur; not today. Breezepelt hissed in fury, and then she felt the hard grip on her get released. As soon as it was, she lifted her head and gulped in breaths of air, having to hold her breath from being shoved down, face-first onto the ground._

_"She can't die yet." The older one, the gray-and-white one meowed, his voice ice-cold. "She's more valuable to him than I thought. I need to talk to him. To train him. He'll discover his true self soon enough." He turned away, tail flicking._

_"Hey!" Firepaw howled, lunging after him. "You leave Tigerpaw alone!" Lashing out at him, but he ducked and he caught her paw, before slamming her down onto the ground again._

_He looked extremely irritated. "Look, Firestar." He snapped at her. Then alarm flashed across his eyes, and he coughed. "Firepaw," He began over, but the ginger she-cat didn't forget what he had snapped earlier. Firestar. "If you tell anyone… you'll regret it."_

_"Kill me, I don't care." Firepaw meowed angrily at him, but her tail was trembling._

_Somehow, deep inside, she knew- if you were killed here, you would never leave._

_She was bluffing, and she knew that the gray-and-white tom could see right through her bluff._

_"Firepaw, I won't just kill you." He chuckled, sounding extremely amused at the prospect of her death being such a threat. "I'll kill your whole family, and set Tigerpaw up for blame. He'll be exiled. He'll think you were the one to do this to him. Slowly, he'll drive himself to insanity. And when he cracks- he's not going to have any remorse left." Thistleclaw purred, as if that delighted him. "He still has a destiny to fulfill. But you keep getting in his way. Mark my words she-cat, if you tell anyone, ANYONE, you will regret it." _

_With that he kicked her hard in the ribs, and she gasped for breath as she was shoved backwards. Breezepelt glanced at her, an unknown emotion lingering in his dark gaze. _

_"You're sick!" Firepaw screamed after Thistleclaw, rage overwhelming her. "You're absolutely sick!"_

_Breezepelt's eyes widened, and he shoved Firepaw hard against the floor. "You need to leave. Now." He hissed in her ear. "Wake up, Firepaw. Wake up. Wake up. WAKE UP!"_

With his words, the ginger she-cat shot awake, eyes flying open with alarm. Her mouth was open, but there was no noise. It took her a while to realize, but gradually she noticed she was screaming silently. Snapping her jaws shut, her green eyes raked around the clearing in a frenzy.

"Are you okay?" Leafpool shot to her side, light brown fur bristling. Jayfeather followed more slowly, ears twitching.

Firepaw nodded mutely, ears flattened against her head. Every night she would have the first stanza of the dream, and she would wake up panicked. However, the second part… it was new to her. This was her first time having it. And as she looked at her pelt, and saw cuts exactly where they had scratched her- she swallowed.

That was more reality than dream.

"You're bleeding." Leafpool gasped, amber eyes wide.

"Yeah." Firepaw meowed.

Jayfeather gazed at her silently, but didn't speak. "Were you having the same nightmare?" He inquired, blinking his blind jay-blue eyes inquisitively at her.

The ginger she-cat hesitated. "Yes." She replied. _Half of the truth, anyway._

"Was there anything different about this dream?" Jayfeather meowed, his voice icy calm as before. But something told Firepaw that he knew more than he let on. His eyes were narrowed, but there was a queer glint in them.

Firepaw's heart hammered in her chest as she thought of the threats made. "No." She mumbled, the lie tasting bitter in her mouth.

Thank StarClan, he didn't press her. He just turned around and padded silently over to Leafpool, looking as if deep in thought. He began to make poultices beside her.

Firepaw waited, and after they finally applied the poultices did she finally shakily pad outside. Leafpool was crouched near the exit, shooting glances at her occasionally.

It had been quite a while since she had gotten hurt. The gathering was a few sunrises ago, yet nor Tigerpaw or her have attended. Tigerpaw was out of the medicine cat's den now- but he was out training with his mentor, deemed fit and healthy enough to start practicing again.

The ginger she-cat glanced at her previous mentor, who was resting outside the nursery, her belly swollen. Her kits would be due any time now. Toadstep nudged her into the nursery, worry flickering in his eyes. Cats were gossiping, and she noticed that Dovewing and Bumblestripe were sharing tongues, the fluffy gray she-cat looking dreamily into his eyes. _Yuck! _Firepaw drew her gaze away from the couple, and opened her jaws to taste the air.

New-leaf was right on the horizon, so much so that she could practically taste it. There was a certain freshness to the air, a leafy smell, tinted with the aroma of sweet flowers that was hinting that new-leaf was about to come. The sun was also glowing a little bit brighter, the air a bit more warm.

Firepaw bit her lip- she had forgotten about Snowpaw.

The ginger she-cat decided to ask her father about it. Breezepelt sounded completely truthful as he spoke it, and the anger that had risen inside her meant she had believed him. But was it the truth, or a lie?

As she limped over to him, the ThunderClan leader called out a greeting. "Hey, Firepaw!" Bramblestar meowed cheerily, touching his nose to her ear. "I'm glad you're feeling better."

"Thanks." Firepaw meowed hurriedly, before moving on to the topic she wanted to speak about. "So… Bramblestar," She meowed, flattening her ears against her head. It felt awkward to talk to her father. Deciding to be straightforward, she straight out asked him, "is Snowpaw alive?"

The dark brown tabby tom's amber eyes stretched wide with alarm at her question, and he looked taken back, and frankly, very worried. "Um, Firepaw," He meowed anxiously, shifting his weight from side to side.

"Please!" Firepaw practically begged him. "I need to know."

The broad-shouldered tom let out a heavy sigh, looking sorrowfully into his daughter's eyes. "No, he's not. I'm sorry, Firepaw." He meowed quietly, sounding more gentle than his daughter thought possible.

The world spun around her, and Firepaw crumpled down again. She let out a wail of grief, burying her muzzle into her father's fur. Tears streamed down her cheeks, soaking her pelt and splattering against the ground. She wasn't afraid to show her sorrow.

Bramblestar didn't make any attempt to talk. He just wrapped his tail tight around her, and let her cry for a while.

Firepaw didn't know how long she had cried for, but when she finally stopped her father was still there. However, he looked almost anxious, as if he were to be late for something.

"Firepaw, I'm sorry." He meowed to her, touching his muzzle to her ear. "I'm going to give Dewpaw and Amberpaw their warrior names tonight."

"Snowpaw deserved his name more than them." Firepaw meowed bitterly, trying not to think about the white tom.

Bramblestar's eyes glowed, and Firepaw was bewildered. How could he be happy about this? "Firepaw," He meowed gently. "His name isn't Snowpaw. It's Snowheart."

Without saying anything else, the broad-shouldered tom padded towards Highledge and called a clan meeting, leaving Firepaw shocked.

"Hey, Firepaw!" Hollypaw meowed, waving her over. "I just got back from training. I think Tigerpaw is still out on patrol, but you can sit with us." She gestured towards Spottedpaw. Firepaw glanced around for Owlpaw, but she wasn't there. Limping towards her friend, she sat down.

"Thanks." Firepaw meowed.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather around Highledge!" Bramblestar yowled, his voice echoing around the hollow.

Firepaw wasn't conscious of how many cats gathered around her, but she scooted a bit closer to Hollypaw. Her friend blinked reassuringly at her, knowing about her nightmares and her new fear of being in a overly crowded area.

"Today I am doing one of my favorite things as clan leader." He turned to face their mentors. "Whitewing, Spiderleg, do you think your apprentices are ready to become warriors?"

Whitewing grinned at her younger brother, "Yes, Dewpaw has worked hard and is ready to become a warrior."

Spiderleg replied, "Amberpaw is a warrior ThunderClan will be proud to have."

The two apprentices squealed before dashing forward.

"I, Bramblestar, leader of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these apprentices. They have trained hard in the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as warriors in their turn." He meowed. "Dewpaw, Amberpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your clan, even at the cost of your life?"

Without hesitation, Dewpaw replied honestly, "I do."

Amberpaw's reply almost drowned out her brothers as she squeaked with enthusiasm, "I do!"

But a slight sadness coated their words- the sadness that their brother wasn't there to share the excitement.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior names. Dewpaw, from this moment on you will be known as Dewfrost. StarClan honors your courage and strength, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan." He announced, resting his muzzle on the younger tom's head. The newly-named Dewfrost licked his shoulder. "Amberpaw, from this moment on you will be known as Amberflight. StarClan honors your enthusiasm and intelligence, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan." He rested his muzzle on her head as well, and she licked his shoulder.

Cheers erupted from the clan. "Amberflight, Dewfrost, Amberflight, Dewfrost!"

Hesitantly, Firepaw added a new name to the cheer. "Snowheart! Snowheart!"

Hollypaw glanced at her, but joined in. Soon enough, even the two newly-named warriors were cheering along with the other cats for their brother.

The clan cheered, despite the tragedies that had struck them.

Tigerpaw had padded in just then, and his eyes widened at the cheering. His eyes glowing, he joined in as well.

"Snowheart! Amberflight! Dewfrost!"


	21. Twenty: Tiger

_Thanks for all the reviews, favs, and follows! I can't believe I'm almost at 270 reviews, 70 follows and 50 favs! :D Anyway, the time from this chapter and the last might be a bit random. I just realized that too little time had passed, and so I decided to speed it up and make it so that a whole moon had passed. They are both around eight and a half moons old now._

_Also, a question- should I update the allegiances as the story progresses, or just leave it?_

_Next, Review Replies:_

**_So Cheesy: _**_Thank you so much! :) The beginning of the chapter is very intense I agree, but the ending was sweet. :) I shipped FirexSnow, actually. They were adorable._

**_WarriorCat4Life: _**_Haha, yeah. :D If Tigerpaw will ever confess his feelings to her, :) Anyway, thanks!_

**_Moonshine57: _**_No problem! I like the name Dewfrost, in fact, I usually like any name with 'frost' as a suffix. It just sounds nice. xD And in this case, like a tribute to Snowheart in a way. :)_

**_kate23816: _**_Ikr. D:_

**_Lawsonsog: _**_I didn't think that chapter was that short. O.o'_

**_Bobbie1776: _**_Haha. Breezepelt is being hated on a lot, but I don't hate him that much. Well, not in this story, anyway. In the original series I hated him because he was a dick to Jayfeather. Dx_

**_QLKwriter: _**_I tried to make it sweet, haha. :) Also, in your prediction, there were a few aspects that were correct, but I'm not going to tell you which. :) Anyway, thanks!_

**_Splashyness: _**_Haha, here is the update! :) Anyway, yeah, it was sweet of them to do that. :P_

**_Amberflame805: _**_Sounds like you love Breezepelt. xD He's pretty cool._

**_FanficTo-A-T: _**_:o_

**_Swimming Trees: _**_I'm sowweh. D: Thistleclaw was Tigerstar's mentor, so I figured he would be important-ish I guess. Plus he's still in the Dark Forest. Thistleclaw died when the RiverClan patrol killed him, but he never died when he was in the Dark Forest, so he's still there. Also, I wouldn't make Firepaw a cripple- she's too damaged already. D: _

**_Stream that Flows Around Rock: _**_Omygosh. xD Breezepelt when he tried to wake Firepaw up was like, him actually trying to help her. I won't say any more, though._

**_Wood Cats: _**_I hope Firepaw begins to love Tigerpaw as well. Also, Breezepelt really did have good intentions and was trying to help her by waking her up, but that's all I'm going to say. :)_

**_Stealthfire: _**_Yeah, it was sweet. :D _

**_Frostfall: _**_Thank you! :)_

**_poopadoop: _**_Ikr. At least Snowheart rests in StarClan! :D_

**_Guest: _**_Your reply made me laugh. xD But it's kinda true._

**_Coralstorm: _**_Yeah, it's a shame. ): Also, thanks! :) And the gray-and-white tom was Thistleclaw, in case you didn't get the reference. :P _

**_Scarletpool: _**_Yay Snowheart! :D I tried to make it as cute as possible. :P_

**_Guest: _**_Well, here's the next update! :)_

...

A dark brown tabby tom was lying in the clearing, nibbling peacefully from a vole. His pale amber gaze swept across the clearing, ears flicking upwards in surprise and relief as he saw his sister returning, her blue eyes glowing happily. His sister had an assessment today, and he had hoped she had done well.

It had been a moon since the warrior ceremony for Amberflight and Dewfrost, and Firepaw was almost ready to start training again. It was a relief to see her eyes a bit more light, a bit less haunted. He knew that she still suffered from nightmares, but it was a bit better than before. There was no sign of any attacks, but Jayfeather, Lionblaze, Dovewing and Ivypool were acting wary around him and Firepaw.

Tigerpaw had already begun to work for quite a while, and muscles rippled beneath his thick fur and his amber eyes were narrowed in determination. Not only that, but the nursery was getting crowded again. He smiled softly in relief- it had been a few moons that ThunderClan had been without kits, and it was good.

His best friend's ex-mentor, Cherryfall, had given birth to Toadstep's kits a while ago. She gave birth to two little toms, one was white with little black spots, the other a dark red color. She had named the first one Pebblekit, and the second one Redkit. Not only that, but Dovewing had moved to the nursery, expecting Bumblestripe's kits. The pair had been delighted, especially Bumblestripe.

He opened his jaws, tasting the air. It smelled fresh, carrying the sweet aroma of flowers, yet also of new leaves and fresh soil. The sky was a pale blue color, dappled with fluffy white clouds that were in an assortment of different sizes and shapes. The sun shone bright, its brilliant light beaming down and illuminating the forest, filtering in through the cracks between trees and dappling the soft, earthy forest floor. There were still flecks of frost coating the trunks in the morning, along with a chilling breeze, but when the sun was out, it was warm. New-leaf was just on the horizon- it was almost there.

Prey was also plentiful, Tigerpaw thought, glancing at the fresh-kill pile. There were two sparrows, four mice and a large rabbit on it. They weren't all too stringy and skinny, and it was rare, yet refreshing to see birds on the pile that actually had some meat on their bones.

Spottedpaw waved her tail at her mentor, dropped two voles on the fresh-kill pile, before padding over to Tigerpaw. "Hey." She greeted him, her ears twitching with acknowledgement.

"Hi, Spottedpaw." He purred, nudging his vole towards her, "Want some?"

She shook her head no. "Well?" She meowed, sounding slightly impatient. "Aren't you going to ask me how my assessment went?"

Tigerpaw nodded rapidly, "Oh yeah." He meowed, tail twitching. "How was your assessment?" He asked, his eyes blinking thoughtfully. She had seemed quite happy, but yet there was an emotion lingering in her eyes- a bit of resentment, regret, longing, as if she really wished for something else.

The dappled she-cat grabbed a sparrow, before settling down and taking a large bite out of it. "It was okay." She finally meowed, before beginning to chew. The dark brown tom itched for details- but waited, deciding that if his sister were to tell him, then being patient would probably be a good way. "I managed to catch the two voles, and I think I did pretty well at the tree-climbing. During fighting, I messed up a little, because I was too slow to defend the blow that Owlpaw aimed at me." She winced, flushing a red color. "My mentor said I have to improve my fighting techniques."

The dark brown tom pushed his muzzle into his sister's fur, blinking kindly at her. "I'm sure you'll be great for your next assessment." He chided.

His sister didn't seem to hear him, but her blue gaze was fixated on the medicine cat's den. Her gaze lingered, and a cloudy longing and regret made her blue eyes darken. She did this a lot.

"Thanks," She seemed to force herself to meow. Jayfeather and Leafpool popped out of the medicine cat's den, and Spottedpaw seemed to brighten, just seeing them. She finished her vole in a few ravenous gulps, waved her tail goodbye at her brother, "I'm going to go see if Leafpool needs any help." Then she was up on her paws and running over to the medicine cat's den.

Tigerpaw blinked. His sister was here, talking about being warrior, one moment, and then the next she was in the medicine cat's den. He recalled seeing her there multiple times when he was sick- in fact she was always quite useful. She seemed to have a good memory for remembering herbs, and he saw her carrying a bundle of herbs between her jaws often.

Shock jolted him to his paws as he realized something. _What if Spottedpaw wanted to be a medicine cat's apprentice? _He thought, utterly surprised. _She is always over there- but never spoke about it. Probably because only two cats can be medicine cats. She never seems to show any interest in toms either. _Frowning slightly- he wondered if his sister had felt sad, and longing to be a medicine cat her whole life. He decided he would ask her about it later.

A blur of ginger fur caught his attention, and his face immediately lit up as he noticed Firepaw. Bounding over to her, he grinned slightly. "Hi, Firepaw!" He purred, and she glanced up. Her face twisted in fright, before the expression fell of her face and she smiled, grimacing a little.

"Hey." Was what she replied, before she brushed muzzles with him. As he stepped forward, the dark brown tabby could feel her quivering slightly.

Tigerpaw's stomach clenched, "Nightmares again?"

Looking miserable, the ginger she-cat nodded. "Yeah." She meowed softly.

"I'm sorry you had go to through that." Tigerpaw meowed sadly, lowering his head.

"It's okay." With that, the ginger she-cat padded away. She was kind to him, but she seemed so… lost. So different. So _detached. _Ever since the first nightmares had began, she would wake up screaming, and whimper at any noise. She had recovered from that phase, but Firepaw hardly spoke anymore. Her voice was always a soft whisper, and she always sounded frightened or helpless as she spoke. Like she knew something- but couldn't tell him.

The beautiful green-eyed she-cat had lost her confidence.

Sadly, Tigerpaw padded away from her. He vowed he would get her confidence back. His mind darkened, and his thoughts flickered to the dream that _he _had had the previous night. The whole morning, he had stood still, shaken by it, but at noon he had finally decided to dismiss it. However, talking to Firepaw, it brought up the dream again and he felt a wave of uncertainty and fear wash over him.

Ever since Firepaw had begun to have the nightmares, Tigerpaw had begun to feel different as well. It wasn't that he was having nightmares- but sometimes, just simply sitting in the middle of the clearing- he would get a sudden thought, a possibly that appeared in his mind. He would wonder what would happen if he killed someone. He felt compelled to do it, and he could practically taste the blood. Then the feeling would vanish, just as suddenly as it had come, and he would stand there, dizzy and thoroughly sickened and confused by what had just happened. He had never told anybody about it- Firepaw was the main priority right now. She was more important than him, and he didn't want to distract them from helping her.

_It was dark, shadowy. There was no moon here. No stars. It was forlorn. Tigerpaw was standing still, and ahead of him was a gray-and-white tom. Thistleclaw. The apprentice didn't bother to ask himself how he knew the tom's name, it just didn't occur to him as odd inside of the dream._

_"Thistleclaw," Tigerpaw meowed coolly, as if addressing someone below him. The dark brown tabby tom didn't feel like himself- more rather he was watching in his own body, but someone else was controlling it._

_The gray-and-white tom dipped his head in respect, his whiskers brushing the ground as he leaned low. "Tigerstar," He meowed, his voice rumbling in his throat. "It is a relief to see you have finally come to your senses. I believe it had taken a while."_

_Irritation shot through the apprentice, and he bared his fangs. "When have I ever been astray?" He snarled, clearly unwilling to deal with the tiny bit of contempt that the older warrior held in his throat._

_The spiky-furred tom's eyes flashed with resentment, but it quickly melted away into a mixture of fear and awe. He held his head low, murmuring two simple words, "Forgive me."_

_The dark brown tabby tom felt stronger than ever before- empowered by this place. These hallowed grounds where grass was wilted, there was no celestial sheen, and fear lurked behind every tree. He drew himself to his full height, his muscles rippling beneath his thick pelt, pale amber eyes glowing like two pin-points in the blackness. "The three have lost their powers. Without this prophecy- we will stand a chance this time." He meowed, sounding determined. "It was an unfair fight- it wasn't because we were weaker," He spat angrily, eyes narrowed coldly, "It was because those damned fools in StarClan had a prophecy on their side."_

_"Of course." Thistleclaw meowed, lifting his head, and fixing the dark tabby in an intense gaze. "But we can't try to recruit from the clans again. They are far too loyal to their pathetic warrior code and their foolish clanmates." He shook his head, "Fear is a strong, but love is the strongest weapon of all."_

_"Do you think I don't know that?" Tigerpaw roared, looming over Thistleclaw. Somehow, he had grown in height, such so that he towered over the gray-and-white warrior. "That fool Brokenstar did not understand just how strong their loyalties were. He never understood love, or any of that. It made him oblivious. He was ignorant. What we need are cats that have no ties, or even better, hatred, for the clans."_

_The gray-and-white tom tilted his head to the side, amber eyes gleaming in the gloom. "But what cats are there that hold a hatred for the clans? Those foolish cats may be weak, but they do know how to earn the loyalties of other cats." Thistleclaw hissed, his ears twitching._

_The dark brown tabby narrowed his eyes in concentration, sitting down, wrapping his tail around his paws. His ears twitched as he noticed the shadowy figure of five cats. He immediately recognized each of their pelts. Thistleclaw, of course. A skinny white tom- Snowtuft. A slender dark silver and black striped tom, Darkstripe. A tortoiseshell, Mapleshade. And the last- a black tom with dark amber eyes. Breezepelt. _

_"Breezepelt," Tigerpaw snapped, eyes narrowed. "How have you failed on killing that pathetic Firestar? She was half-dead!" The black tom shrunk back a little, amber eyes flashing reproachfully._

_That jolted his attention. Tigerpaw's consciousness flickered, and for a moment he felt as if he were in control of his own body. However, before he could take a step, everything switched and he felt trapped again, as if he were just watching. Anger boiled up inside of him, and he wanted to rip out Breezepelt's throat. He felt more scared than ever as he felt himself smile widely._

_"No matter," Tigerpaw chuckled coldly, eyes narrowed. His laugh was the furthest thing from amusement. "You'll just have to prove your worth another way. I need you to find somebody, in all four clans, to be our alive link. Do not tell me who it is- tell Thistleclaw. He will approve it." The other cat inside of his body seemed conscious of the knowledge that this body was shared, and did not seem to want Tigerpaw to hear. "I can't go searching, as I am not in control of this pathetic tom during day-time. He is me, but that fool Firestar has poisoned his heart with love." The contempt in his voice as he spoke the cherished word, 'love', made his own heart twist._

_"Y-yes, Tigerstar." Breezepelt nodded, looking extremely relieved. _

_"Thistleclaw will accompany you." Tigerpaw added, ears twitching._

_"You, Mapleshade." Tigerpaw pointed an unusually long and sharp claw at the tortoiseshell-furred she-cat, and her eyes narrowed in focus as she glanced up who seemed to be their leader. "Take Snowtuft and Darkstripe with you, and call a meeting. Start practicing, and tell them that their leader is ready." His eyes gleamed darkly, "Tell them that Tigerstar is back."_

_The dark brown tom shifted his weight and beckoned Thistleclaw over. "Hurry, he is waking up." He muttered to the gray-and-white tom. "You must oversee them. Do not tell me any important parts of our plan." His pale amber eyes narrowed, "At least, not until I find a way to rid myself of… him."_

_Thistleclaw dipped his head, amber eyes flashing. "It's good to have you back." He growled, looking satisfied. "I will think of a way to separate the two of you. Or at least find a way to do something to his memories."_

Tigerpaw jerked back to reality, shivering. The dream had felt so real- so completely, and utterly real. He was in his own body, but he couldn't control it. He knew so many things and recognized all these cats that he didn't know at all. And the worst part was that he didn't know why, or how.

He felt a burning gaze fixed on his back, and he shivered. Turning around, he saw that it was Jayfeather staring at him, his jay-blue eyes narrowed. Tigerpaw realized, that ever since the incident involving him and Firepaw, Jayfeather had begun to focus on the two of them. Not only that, but Lionblaze, Dovewing, and Ivypool seemed to be as well.

Tigerpaw's heart sank as he realized that even his father had begun to feel slightly untrusting of his own son. Or at least suspicious.

Jayfeather turned away, leaving Tigerpaw's fur ruffled.

"Mouse-brained medicine cat," The dark brown tabby tom muttered, but he felt thoroughly spooked. His dream was chilling, along with the awful, bewildering urges, and now the senior warriors, and medicine cats of his own clan begun to be untrusting of him? Not to mention the flash of fright that always dashed across Firepaw, his best friend, and what she didn't know- the cat he loved's face.

"Hi, Tigerpaw!" Two kits tumbled forward, looking excited. The first one was a skinny tom with white fur, with small black flecks. His eyes were bright amber. The second one had dark, russet, fox-red fur, accompanied by a pair of pale green eyes, similar to his father's. Pebblekit and Redkit.

The dark brown tabby tom rasped his tongue over his pelt quickly, before focusing on the two kits. "Hi Pebblekit and Redkit." He greeted them, ears twitching. "Is this your first time out of camp?" He asked.

Pebblekit bounced a little on his tiny paws, lashing his short but fluffy tail. "Yep!" He squeaked, looking happy.

"It's not my first time," Redkit piped up, his green eyes glittering with excitement. "I came out here yesterday, remember? When you were so determined to sleep, for like, ever!"

Pebblekit looked a little crestfallen, but he immediately beamed with excitement and energy again. "Tigerpaw, can you teach us a battle move?" He exclaimed.

Tigerpaw smiled softly, "You guys are still too young to be learning battle moves." He meowed quietly. Seeing their spirits fall, he quickly added, "But I can play moss-ball with you guys, if thats what you want."

"Yay!" Pebblekit squealed, "It's so boring, us being the only kits in the nursery."

"Yeah," Redkit poked his brother in the side playfully, eyes gleaming, "But new kits will be coming soon. Maybe you'll be mates with one of Dovewing's future kits!"

The white and black tabby tom opened his tiny mouth in protest, shaking his head wildly. "No way!" He exclaimed in disgust. "She-cat's are gross!"

Redkit giggled, darting to the medicine cat's den. "I'll get the moss-ball!"

"Okay!" Tigerpaw called after him.

As the three of them began to play, Tigerpaw began to relax slightly. Entertaining kits was such a simple thing to do- but it was so relaxing as well. It made him feel relieved, and also happy. It was fun to just be relaxing and playing with the kits. And it was a lot better than stressing about what was going on with him lately. Briefly, he wondered about him and Firepaw. Would they be mates in the future? Would they ever have kits? Would he get to be a father, teach his own kits, play with his own kits?

As he played, he realized that the more he played, the more he thought about it. He knew that Firepaw would be a great mother, and he would be the best father he could be. He hoped, someday, that there would be miniature Firepaw and Tigerpaw's running around their paws. He smiled softly at the thought.


	22. Twenty-One: Fawn

_**This chapter is not set from Tigerpaw or Firepaw's P.O.V! In fact, it isn't set from any ThunderClan cat's P.O.V. It's actually the WindClan apprentice I mentioned briefly- Fawnpaw. It isn't random.**_

_**Also, from the previous chapter- a lot of people mentioned Spottedpaw being Spottedleaf, but I have to say I considered it- but she isn't a reincarnation of her. I'll probably give her a P.O.V later on, that will explain it some more.**_

_Anyway, thanks for all the reviews, favs, and follows! Can you believe it? :D WE'RE ALMOST AT 300! :D_

_Review Replies:_

**_EmberskyOfShadowClan:_**_ Haha, well, I decided that Tigerpaw should have something similar with Tigerstar. Also, about the Spottedleaf part- refer to what I said above. :D_

**_Moonbeam141: _**_Yeah, poor Tigerpaw. He must be so confused about all his dreams and everything. He's so cute and sweet and Tigerstar's so... not._

**_So Cheesy: _**_Thanks! :D Yeah, it was hard to kill him off- but I hate those movies/books where all of the 'good people' survive at the end, yet somehow all the villains just die, because I think it's unrealistic. So I killed him off. D:_

**_Ravenwing of ThunderClan: _**_Refer to above. :P_

**_QLKwriter:_**_ Yeah. Pretty true. :D Tigerpaw does have a lot of Tigerstar in him, especially in his dreaming state. When he dreams into the Dark Forest, Tigerstar takes control of him._

**_BurningFlamesEverBright: _**_Thank you! :D I remember Tigerstar talking about fools a lot, lol. Also, it was fun to write the DF scene. :D _

**_Birdflame:_**_ Yeah. :( Poor Tigerpaw._

**_kate23816:_**_ Tigerstar is a bad kitty. :P_

**_WarriorCat4Life:_**_ They will be getting together. And soon. :D Also, thanks! :)_

**_Skyfur02:_**_ Ikr. TigerxFire having kits would be cute. (but I make no promises)_

**_Swimming Trees: _**_Haha, yeah. Its kind of like how when Cinderheart used to dream into StaClan- she would remember everything and kind of be like Cinderpelt. So Tigerstar is Tigerpaw when he dreams his way into the Dark Forest. Also, I haven't decided if the same thing applies to Firepaw. But it probably will._

**_Ravenflame2025:_**_ Yeah, they will get together. TigerxFire is going to happen. xD But there will be bumps along the road there. ):_

**_Coralstorm:_**_ Thistleclaw and Mapleshade actually did survive TLH, I checked the warriorswiki to see if they had a 'none' beneath their residence, and they don't. :D So I'm pretty sure that they lived. Also, I started this fanfic before Bramblestar's Storm came out. I'm also sad to say that I still haven't read it. ): _

**_Bobbie1776:_**_ Lol. :D I don't really ship them that much. I think PoppyxBerry is pretty cute, but so is HoneyxBerry. Agh. D:_

**_Shira the Mage: _**_xD Okay, the Spottedpaw thing did cause a lot of confusion. Hollypaw is definitely not Hollyleaf. Also, yeah. TigerxFire is adorbs. :3_

**_Stealthstar of StealthClan: _**_Yeah. :D Amberflight! Dewfrost! Also, congrats on getting an account. :) And yeah, Tigerstar being back... tis no good. D: And TigerxFire is cute._

_**pyrocatz603:** aww ): but yeah, rest in peace, Snowheart. You're a good kitty. _

**_Warriorcatsrule:_**_ Thank you so much! :O + I'm not offended at all. xD There are definitely things about this story that I could revise and fix up. Also, yeah, again, thank you so much! :D_

**_Warrior Fan: _**_xD Of course you're forgiven :) It doesn't matter if you have an account or not, I don't look down on guests. I'm glad that you're reviewing. Also, okay! :D I'll be counting on you. :P_

...

"Stagpaw!" A creamy brown furred she-cat called, amber eyes warm. "Crouchfoot and Emberfoot are taking us hunting!" At her words, a nimble brown tom padded over, blinking in surprise.

"Really?" He meowed, slightly bewildered. "I thought they were taking us on the dusk patrol. Which is soon." He gestured with his tail at the sky, a mottled gray-blue color that had a few fluffy clouds still lingering in it.

Fawnpaw blinked in surprise. Tilting her head to her side, she padded towards the clearing with her brother on her heels. There sat her mentor, Crouchfoot, calmly chatting with Emberfoot. The older warrior's gray fur gleamed under the light of dusk, but his eyes were gleaming. His mate, Sedgewhisker, had recently given birth to his litter of kits- consisting of two toms. Fogkit and Rabbitkit.

Stagpaw called to his mentor, "Emberfoot!" The light brown tom padded lightly towards him, ears twitching. "Are we going hunting?" He asked, looking bemused.

"We will be going on the dusk patrol. But I think your sister is going hunting with me, Heathertail and Breez-" The warrior stopped abruptly, his eyes flashing with alarm, ginger pelt bristling a bit. He coughed awkwardly, lowering his head, "I mean Heathertail and Weaselfur," He muttered, flushing red.

It had been a moon since Breezepelt had vanished. WindClan had gotten worried, looking for him everywhere. They thought he may have been killed- or something like that. They saw his scent trail travel to the edge of WindClan border, where it promptly disappeared. Thus forcing them to believe that he had decided to return to the Dark Forest.

Fawnpaw shuddered, her ears flattening against her head. Narrowing her eyes, she squared her shoulders and sat down in a hunched position. It was awful how they immediately assumed that Breezepelt had gone to the Dark Forest. He was actually her good friend- her mentor Crouchfoot had gotten sick for a while and the black tom had taken over. He was a tough mentor, but he always praised her and he taught her better than any other mentor. She felt a pang of sadness.

"Okay," Fawnpaw meowed carefully, eyes darting nervously to her mentor's pelt. "So are we going hunting, or on a border patrol?"

"Hunting," Crouchfoot meowed at the same time as Emberfoot meowed, "Border patrol."

The two toms blinked at each other, and then Crouchfoot rolled his eyes, meowing, "I'm taking you to hunt, while your brother is going with Emberfoot, Nightcloud and Hootpaw on the dusk patrol." He clarified.

"Okay," Fawnpaw shrugged. Brushing muzzles with her brother as a swift farewell, she padded after her mentor, keeping an eye on his sleek ginger pelt. As she glanced at the nursery, she remembered that he was going to be a father soon. Father to Larkwing's kits.

"So, who is coming on patrol with us?" She asked her mentor, ears twitching.

"Heathertail and Weaselfur," Crouchfoot replied. "Just casual hunting- nothing too exciting, I'm afraid. Even though leaf-bare is ending, we need to make sure that nobody goes hungry. Especially with kits in the nursery and a pregnant queen,"and elders."

Fawnpaw bounded forward, waving her tail excitedly. "That sounds great!" She exclaimed, eyes glowing. "I haven't had a proper hunt that wasn't any assessment or learning lesson in so long." She began to chatter, very excited. "I bet I will catch the biggest and fastest rabbit in all of the moors! Not only that, but I'll also catch the most plump! I'll feed the whole clan!" She promised to him, "And I won't cross any borders or do anything awful!" She bounced a little on her paws.

Crouchfoot twitched his whiskers, looking at his apprentice in amusement, "Okay, okay, Fawnpaw. Calm down." He chided, rolling his eyes a little. "Heathertail, Weaselfur!" He called. "Let's go hunting."

The pale tabby she-cat yawned a little, padding out. Her pretty blue eyes blinked open, scanning the camp in search for her hunting patrol. She bounded over, while Weaselfur seemed to calmly walk over- as if he was in no rush.

"Let's go," Weaselfur meowed to them as he padded over, twitching a year. The four cats padded out of camp, towards the moor. Fawnpaw glanced at the long stalks of grass waving in the air, the breeze causing them to rustle.

"Where are we hunting?" Fawnpaw meowed excitedly, eyes gleaming.

"We'll hunt near the ThunderClan border," Crouchfoot decided.

Fawnpaw frowned a little. She remembered when her and Stagpaw had that run-in with the patrol and they had gotten into a border skirmish. It wasn't too pretty.

The creamy brown furred she-cat shrugged, amber eyes blinking. "Sure," She bounded forward through the grass.

"I'm going to go this way," Weaselfur meowed, eyes gleaming. Swerving left at the river, he waved goodbye with his tail.

"I thought we were hunting together." Fawnpaw frowned.

Heathertail flicked the light brown she-cat with her tail, smiling warmly. "Fawnpaw, we're all going to be hunting separately. This way we'll catch more prey."

Fawnpaw gaped a little, "But I've never hunted alone before! Well, aside from assessments."

"It's okay, Fawnpaw," Crouchfoot soothed her, touching his tail to her flank. "All you really have to do is catch a lot and meet us all back here at around," He raised his eyes to the sky. "Well, midnight."

"Midnight?" Fawnpaw's jaw dropped open. "That's a lot of hunting!"

Crouchfoot ruffled her fur, "I know, but I knew we can count on you. Besides, this is actually a practice hunt- because next quarter moon I'm going to test you on night hunting."

"Whats the difference between night and day hunting?" The she-cat meowed, confused.

"At night it's darker… and you are more tired?" Crouchfoot shrugged, making things up on the spot so his apprentice would agree to hunt.

"You know," Fawnpaw meowed gently. "If you need some time to hunt alone, you could have just told me." _Poor Crouchfoot. _She thought, sighing. _I think him and Larkwing are having a rough time. _Her amber eyes blinked sympathetically at him, before she bounded away.

The strong scent of rabbit immediately darted up her nose, and she grinned a little. Narrowing her eyes, she spotted her prey. It was a fluffy white rabbit, and it looked quite chubby. Dropping into a crouch, she padded forward tentatively, ready to leap. The rabbit glanced at her, and began to dash away.

_You can't run from me! _Fawnpaw thought gleefully as she hared in pursuit, her strong haunches pushing off of the ground as she dashed forward. Lunging forward, she sank her claws into the rabbit's shoulders and killed it with a swift bite to the neck. She stood over it smugly, feeling triumphant over her kill.

"Fawnpaw," A voice whispered behind her.

She spun around, eyes widening.

There was nobody there.

Feeling slightly spooked, she shook her head and fluffed up her pelt. Glancing up at the sky, she decided she still had time to catch another rabbit. She crouched down, and buried her previous prey. As she turned tail to go scent another rabbit, it happened again.

"Fawnpaw!" The whisper, the voice, it was more urgent this time.

She felt a pang of familiarity about it.

However, when she whirled around, there was nobody there. Beginning to feel frightened, she dashed away from the spot and tried to preoccupy herself in hunting.

"Fawnpaw!" The voice said again, but this time it was a shout. "Don't run. Please. Listen."

She looked around frantically, but she couldn't see anybody. "Who are you?" She whimpered, afraid.

"Don't be afraid!" It whispered reassuringly to her. "I can't show myself yet. I need you to agree to something first."

"I'm not going to agree to something that was told to me by someone I can't even see!" Fawnpaw exclaimed, suddenly feeling slightly annoyed. But she felt as if the voice was familiar to her… Very familiar.

"Will you promise me that you won't run off after I show myself?" The voice whispered to her.

Everything in her body was screaming no, but that nagging curiosity of who this was bit at her. The voice was so familiar- she just needed to match it with a face. Something told her she would regret if if she said no, so sighing, she lowered her head. "Fine." She muttered, almost mutinous that her curiosity had gotten the best of her.

She felt a tap on her shoulder, and as she whirled around, her eyes stretched wide. There, before her eyes, was a lean black-furred tom with piercing amber eyes that she would never forget.

"Breezepelt? Are you alive?"

The black tom shook his head no, but he smiled widely, showing his teeth. "I need your help, Fawnpaw." He whispered, looking as if he were distressed. "ThunderClan cats murdered me. They killed me."

"W-what?" She gaped at him, eyes widening.

"It's true." Breezepelt meowed sadly, lowering his muzzle. "StarClan isn't ready to accept me yet, Fawnpaw. They told me that in order for me to be accepted, I need to prove that I believe that cats can be true warriors without being clan-born." He had a tremor in his voice, and he looked so sad, his eyes round. "They told me I have to befriend a loner."

"Really?" Fawnpaw meowed disbelievingly, twitching her tail. "StarClan told you to befriend a loner. I thought that we didn't associate with them- unless they needed help. Or something like that."

"Thats what they told me!" Breezepelt meowed sadly, his ghost-like shimmery form seeming to glow under the moonlight. "Will you help me, Fawnpaw? I don't have a lot of friends in WindClan, because I was sort of a jerk. But I regret my decisions- I really do. Please. I tried to be the best mentor I could to you."

_That is true. _Fawnpaw couldn't help to agree. _Breezepelt may have been a jerk, but he was a great mentor. He was probably even better than Crouchfoot. He taught me all kinds of fighting skills that I would have never learned from Crouchfoot. _The amber-eyed she-cat seemed to nod, looking up at him with round eyes. "What do you need me to do?" She asked, ear twitching.

"If I tell you, do you promise not to tell any other cat?" Breezepelt meowed solemnly.

Fawnpaw lifted her head and locked gazes with her ex-mentor.

"I promise."

As she meowed the words, she felt as if she saw a ghost of an eery smile pass by his face.

* * *

_Also, quick heads-up. This is kind of a short chapter, because it's mostly just an informative/revealing thing about who Breezepelt picked to be his alive link, or whatever I called it in the last chapter lol._


	23. Twenty-Two: Fire

_Thank you for all the reviews, favs, and follows! -squeals- I can't believe we are at 300 reviews! And almost 60 favorites and 80 follows! Gosh, guys. Thank you so much. I don't know where I would be without all of your reviews- its what makes me want to write more. :)_

_Also, to a few of you guys- I don't know if I made it obvious enough (If I didn't- it was my fault) but in the previous chapter, Breezepelt was lying. He does not need to befriend loners because of StarClan. He has something else in mind._

_**Review Replies:**_

_**Birdflame: **__Breezepelt is too damn awesome to disappear! (Jk, I don't really like him. He insulted my fav char-Jayfeather!)_

**_Skyfur02: _**_Yep, lol. Breezepelt is getting pretty good at this whole deceit thing. _

**_The Muffin Who Eats Cake: _**_Yeah, he does seem to have something up his sleeve. :O But what is it? Dun dun dun..._

_**QLKwriter: **__Yep yep! Fawnpaw is going to be a pretty important character later on. :)_

_**Lawsonsog: **__You've asked me when they will become warriors twice already. -.-' They are only three moons, and I don't plan on making them warriors yet. They will become warriors in a few chapters._

**_Neon Wish:_**_ Yeah, Breezepelt! Why you gotta be so evil? D:_

**_Stealthstar of StealthClan:_**_ I don't believe Breezepelt either. D: He's a bad kitty. _

**_FrostFall37:_**_ Thanks. :) It was to explain a bit more about the Breezepelt- alive link- project and who he chose and all that stuff._

**_Moonbeam141:_**_ Ikr. Good luck Fawnpaw- don't piss him off, don't die. _

**_Amberflame805:_**_ Ahh. So you're Amberflame. :) Okay. Got it. Anyway, yeah, Breezepelt sure is being creepy. _

**_Bobbie1776:_**_ Maybe, maybe not! :( :) Also, yeah. Breezepelt is a bad kitty- but I feel bad for him kinda. I mean, his life was kind of bad. But he still shouldn't have tried to kill cats._

**_Ravenflame: _**_Thank you! :) Also, you'll just have to wait and see!_

**_Stream that Flows Around Rock:_**_ Thank you! :) + Oh. You're cheering for Breezepelt? _

**_kate23816:_**_ Mhm. Breezepelt is tricking her. D:_

**_Guest:_**_ The last chapter- Crouchfoot and Larkwing are having a bad time because she doesn't really want kits- or something. I dunno. They were kind of irrelevant- they were just part of the plot in the last chapter so that Fawnpaw would agree to go hunting alone, so Breezepelt could approach her. + Yeah. Mapleshade just escapes somehow, along with Thistleclaw, apparantly. _

**_Cookie Platter:_**_ Yeah, Tigerpaw :D Proclaim your love! _

**_Warrior Fan:_**_ Thank you:) And, to answer your question- I'm a girl. :D_

**_Shira the Mage: _**_Yeah, his life did stink. Also, I know- he would be a lot of help to Tigerpaw if he turned good. But I can't say if he's going to stay evil or not. :3 Not gonna spoil it._

...

Firepaw winced slightly as she pushed herself up by her strong fore-arms, keeping her back legs behind her, and lifting her muzzle to glance at the sky. Jayfeather had told her that she couldn't leave the den for a few sunrises still, but she had recovered enough to start doing some exercises so that she would be at least fit when she left. So, of course, he had given her a list of exercises to do each day- and Briarlight was overlooking her to see if she was doing them properly.

"Good, stay like that for a heartbeats." Briarlight suggested, pushing herself up effortlessly onto her hind-paws, watching Firepaw. Of course, since the ginger she-cat's legs were usable, her exercises were naturally different than Briarlight's.

Gritting her teeth, the ginger she-cat stretched herself so she was in that position. It made her muscles tense, and her stomach tightened as she began to huff for breath just from this position. She held it for a few heartbeats before she flopped down onto the ground, groaning with effort.

"I'm tired," Firepaw complained. She had been doing all kinds of different exercises, and she realized with dismay that she was not fit at all since that moon of rest. Briarlight was probably five times stronger than her. Briarlight was still helping out- cleaning the medicine cat's den, sorting the herbs, being a kind of assistant to Jayfeather.

Briarlight blinked sympathetically at her, amber eyes warm. "I was tired too. Here, you can stop for today. Maybe tomorrow you'll do more." The dark brown she-cat told her kindly.

"Thanks," But Firepaw bit her tongue. She didn't want to quit the exercises- they were to make her fit. But they were boring and difficult and the ginger she-cat was exhausted. Deciding to step out of her nest, she padded into the clearing.

Her eyes sought out a certain tabby. As they settled on his pelt, alarm lanced through Firepaw- along with fear. Then a forlorn feeling swirled in her stomach, and she bit her lip. Almost instinctively, she began to back away from the tom, stumbling over her own paws to get back to the medicine cat's den.

He was her best friend. But she knew that Thistleclaw wanted something from him. Out of all of the strong warriors and the apprentices in the whole clan- him. A cat from the dark forest wanted something from _Tigerpaw. _

Tigerpaw glanced up- almost as if he knew he was being watched. His face immediately brightened, eyes lighting up- as he spotted Firepaw. Whispering a rushed goodbye to his sister, he leapt to his paws and immediately bounded happily over to the ginger she-cat.

_Oh, Tigerpaw, if only you knew. _The she-cat thought miserably as she watched him approach her. As the forlorn feeling in her stomach began to grow, she felt something inside of her speaking in a slight distant way.

"Hi, Tigerpaw." She meowed, trying to sound as light as possible.

"Hi, Firepaw!" He meowed happily, ears twitching. "I haven't seen you around lately. Are you okay?" He looked genuinely concerned. Usually Firepaw at least came out and greeted him- but as she had stayed in the medicine cat den, plagued with more and more nightmares of Thistleclaw shouting warnings to her about Tigerpaw.

The ginger she-cat frowned a bit, evading her friend's gaze. "I'm just busy." She mumbled, the lie stinging her mouth. Shame seared her pelt- she was lying to her best friend! "You know, exercises and stuff."

"Oh." Tigerpaw blinked, frowning a little. "Okay."

"Firepaw!" A ginger she-cat called to her, green eyes glowing. Squirrelflight. Her mother had been talking to her, more and more, but still not as much as she talks to Owlpaw. But Firepaw was still satisfied enough- especially right now, as her mother was saving her from this awkward conversation.

"Yeah, I… I have to go." Firepaw meowed quickly, trying to swerve around the dark brown tabby.

"Wait Firepaw!" He called after her.

But she had already run over to her mother. As she shot a quick glance over her shoulder, she saw him standing there alone- looking crestfallen.

Her mother greeted her with a friendly meow- but her daughter did take note of the suspicious glare through slit eyes that she cast in Tigerpaw's direction. Often, when Firepaw talked to him, her mother had called her away. Sometimes it was useful, sometimes it was annoying.

"Is Tigerpaw really your best friend?" Squirrelflight meowed, frowning.

Firepaw nodded, startled. "Yeah…" She frowned, "Why?"

The ginger she-cat shrugged, but still looked uneasy. "I just think you can do so much better, you know?" Squirrelflight meowed, eyes clouding over. "Why not Dewpaw or Molewhisker or someone like that?"

Firepaw's jaw dropped, and she stared in pure astonishment at her mother. "Tigerpaw is my friend. Not my mate." She reminded her mother, but she felt her chest feel a little warm at the mention of Tigerpaw being her mate. Scowling, she shook it off. She couldn't have a mate. Not yet. She was going to be a warrior- then deputy. After she had a secured spot as the deputy- then perhaps she might have time for love.

Maybe.

"I know," Squirrelflight meowed, but she still looked agitated. "Just… stay away from Tigerpaw, okay?"

Firepaw's eyes widened in disbelief, "You can't tell me what to do!" She exclaimed. _You've only begun to mother me a few days ago! You can't do that! _She bit her tongue to prevent her from shouting out the words in anger. "I can be friends with whoever I want to. Besides, he _saved _my life! Don't you care about that?"

The deputy blinked at her daughter, looking cross. "Firepaw, you have to do what I say! I'm your mother."

_So typical. _Firepaw thought mutinously, pinning her ears against her head. Shaking her head, she lashed her tail once and stormed off- trying to make it as dramatic as possible. Her mother had finally stopped treating her as if she were invisible- but now she was reprimanding Firepaw about her choice of friends? If she had really been a good mother- then the ginger she-cat wouldn't have been so lonely that she had been forced to reach out to the odd dark brown tabby.

Not that she regretted it, of course. He was actually probably the best thing that had happened to her- but she just couldn't speak to him. Sometimes, she felt flustered and hot and anxious and awkward and her heart began to beat really fast. The other times, she felt a forlorn feeling in her stomach, dread, horror, disgust, clawing at her throat, seeming to rip apart her speech.

Angrily snatching a mouse from the fresh-kill pile, she plopped down in the middle of clearing and began to eat it in quick, ravenous gulps. As soon as she finished eating, she got to her paws, and ready to storm off- she ran straight into the cat she had been dreading to run into. _Owlpaw._

"Hey…" The white-pawed she-cat meowed nervously, looking thoroughly awkward and also embarassed. "Can we talk?"

Firepaw scowled at her sister, "No." With that, she turned around to leave, but her sister tugged on her tail. Owlpaw's eyes were wide and pleading, as if she were begging her sister.

"Please?" Owlpaw meowed, looking desperate. "I… I'm not going to ask for forgiveness or anything. I just want you to listen to me. Can we… can we go for a walk?"

"I'm not allowed to leave camp." Firepaw made sure to keep her face a stony mask, her voice cold as she regarded her. Owlpaw. The one who had cost her so much pain- the one who had almost made her lose her best friend.

"Please." Was all Owlpaw meowed, looking at her sister. There was so much pain and regret in her eyes- the emotions so sincere, that the ginger she-cat sighed, reluctantly agreeing to go.

Firepaw picked herself up, "Fine," She snapped. "But if you start to do your crazy lying again, I swear to StarClan, I'll shred you!" Of course Firepaw wouldn't do so- but she wanted her sister to know not to mess with her again. It wasn't fun the last time Owlpaw had begun to spin tales- and if she decided to do so again, Firepaw had a sure guarantee that it wouldn't be fun this time either.

The two sisters padded out of camp, side by side. However- their flanks weren't touching. They stood a good mouse-length apart, with Owlpaw staring anxiously at her sister, and Firepaw staring warily at her sister.

The ginger she-cat followed her sister, and they swerved through the forest- avoiding trees and brambles, and as they finally reached their destination- Firepaw's eyes widened in disbelief.

"You brought me to the mossy clearing?" She exclaimed. "To this tree? To the one I fell out of?" Snapping her jaws shut, she realized her sister didn't know anything.

"Don't worry." Owlpaw muttered, looking almost spooked. "I'm not going to scream to camp about your falling out of the tree." With that, she lead her sister to the side of the tree, where the edge of the mossy clearing was. Owlpaw ducked under a clump of brambles, twigs jabbing her in the side. Seeing her sister's reluctance, she rolled her eyes, "Hurry up. Just come."

Hesitant, Firepaw leaned forward. Her pelt was tattered enough- but her sister looked as if she really needed to tell something. Sighing heavily, she cursed the goodness in her own heart. Then she padded forward. Tentatively, she dropped into a crouch and flattened herself as low as she could go, before squeezing herself under the clump of brambles. Hissing in pain each time a stray twig jabbed her in the side, she snapped in complaint, "Why are we under this clump of brambles?"

"Come to where I am!"

Firepaw squeezed towards her sister. The side of the tree that she had fallen out of had a whole clump of brambles covering the right side- but there were always so many twigs that nobody bothered to go near it. However, as she reached her sister- her eyes widened. There was a hole in the tree.

"An abandoned fox den?" Firepaw exclaimed, confused. "What? When did a fox live here! Did they really struggle about with these brambles everyday?"

Owlpaw looked irritated. "Did you fall on your head?" She meowed, sounding annoyed. "There isn't fox scent at all- meaning that the rain must have washed it away many, many times. The fox obviously lived here before the undergrowth became so thick and the brambles covered up the entrance to it's den."

"Okay…" Firepaw meowed, not seeming bothered by her sister's irritation. Squeezing through the last of the brambles, she tripped over a root and almost tumbled directly into the fox's den. Beginning to slide forward, she was interrupted by a shout.

"Wait!" Owlpaw shouted to her. Her sister froze, glancing back up to her sister. She was still crouched beneath the brambles, but her eyes were wide with alarm. "Before we go in- theres something I have to tell you." She took a deep breath, eyes darkening with regret. "I'm sorry- Firepaw. I didn't mean to hurt you- it's just… You were always the favorite, you know?" She meowed, shoulders slumping. "Mother told me about your-" Her eyes flashed with alarm and she snapped her jaw shut. Firepaw felt a prickle of unease. "I mean, before you snuck out of camp and you had gotten so tired, Bramblestar and Squirrelflight clearly loved you more. They always played with you. You always got the best piece of fresh-kill."

Firepaw opened her jaws to snap at her sister- Owlpaw had gotten their parents attention for far longer than she did! But her sister continued.

"The worst part was Tigerpaw." Owlpaw meowed, drawing in a shaky breath. "He was so kind, so handsome, so sweet. You hated him however- but he was obsessed with you." A strange light entered her eyes, and she sounded almost as if she were in a trance. "Do you know how it felt? To hear him complain about how you hated him- and how he wanted to be your friend… when I loved him? It felt like a thousand claws ripping into my pelt, through the flesh, and digging straight into my heart."

Taking a step back- so she almost stepped into the fox's abandoned den, Firepaw's eyes widened with an almost fear of her sister.

"For a while… I thought he had finally begun to blossom feelings for me. The feelings I had so desperately waited for. He was trapped in a rabbit hole- a rabbit hole that you had dug. Every time he began to claw his way out, his claws slipped, and he fell back down. However, one time… I caught his paw and he was almost out of the rabbit hole…" Her eyes became distant. "Then you liked him back," Then her voice twisted into a snarl. "You liked him back! And he loved you! Do you know how much it hurt? For someone I had loved for- cared for- I listened to him, I took care of him! Then he just left me. For you. All it took was one sunrise for him to fall in love with you- even though I had been by his side ever since we were kits!"

The ginger she-cat was stunned into silence. She had no idea that her sister was so in love with him.

"I was angry, and I guess my anger made me go a little crazy," Owlpaw admitted, lowering her head. "I was the one. The one who told him how to get to you. I have been his helper the whole time." She looked ashamed, her eyes falling to the ground. "It was all my fault!" Her jaws opened in a soundless wail, as she tipped her head back. "It's my fault Snowheart is dead." She meowed hoarsely, as if she was staring into nothing.

Seeing her sister so miserable, Firepaw stepped forward, wanting to rest her tail on her sister's shoulder. To offer her some kind of silent support. Some comfort. But Owlpaw almost got poked in the eye by a twig trying to scramble away from her sister, panic slicing across her face.

"I know who tried to kill you." Owlpaw whispered, bowing her head. "It was Breezepelt."

Thats when everything fell into place.

Firepaw screamed.

_"It's just that I like Tigerpaw." Owlpaw announced, smiling in a sickeningly sweet way. "And he says he likes me."_

_The ginger she-cat stopped in her tracks, the world spinning around her. Her stomach clenched and she felt sick, bile rising in her throat. "W-what?" She stuttered._

_Tigerpaw had… laid next to her. He had comforted her. No. She refused to believe it. The memory of last night darted through her mind, as vivid as if it had happened just a while ago._

_"Yeah." Owlpaw's voice jerked her out of the flashback. "And… he already asked me to be his mate."_

_Firepaw narrowed her eyes incredulously. "You're lying." _

_Owlpaw smiled maliciously, showing teeth. "He already told me about how he was training you at midnight. About how you kept flirting with him, falling asleep on purpose beside him. He thought it was pathetic." _

_Suddenly the ginger she-cat's throat felt dry, and she couldn't meet her sister's eyes. Tigerpaw… Tigerpaw had told her? He had promised! He had promised to keep their training a secret, because Firepaw was embarrassed about it. How could he do this? How could he tell Owlpaw about it?_

Her mind spinning. It was Owlpaw's fault. She had caused Firepaw to get so angry that she had left Tigerpaw- and instead gone to Breezepelt. She had fallen straight into their trap.

_Breezepelt could teach her better- he was a warrior. And he was WindClan, which made him forbidden. She would prove to Tigerpaw that she didn't need him, and after she completely iced him out- completely showed to him she couldn't care less about him, then they could stop meeting._

_A wave of hatred for Tigerpaw washed over her, so strong she she almost stopped breathing. She forced herself to remain calm as she looked up at the black tom._

_Breezepelt could be the key to her revenge._

_For now she would have to pretend she liked him, just so he would agree._

_She smiled innocently up at him. "Okay. Lets do it."_

Everything fell into place. Her sister had caused her to be the one who had hated Tigerpaw. Without her sister, she would never have gotten so angry. Without her anger, she never would have accepted Breezepelt's offer. It was Owlpaw's fault that she and Tigerpaw almost died. Snowheart's death was all Owlpaw's fault.

"You… you betrayed me!" Firepaw spat, fury coursing through her. "I thought you were my sister! I thought you loved me! Cared about me!" Forgetting about the bramble situation, she wrestled through the brambles and tried to get to her sister. Aiming a heavy blow to Owlpaw's head, she slashed her claws across her sister's ear. But Owlpaw didn't try to fight back, just blinked miserably at her.

"I can't live with what I've done." Owlpaw whispered. "You don't understand…" She trailed off, looking so bewildered. So stricken. "I never meant for anyone to die." Her lip began to tremble, "I was blinded by anger." Now she was bawling, bowing and shaking violently. "I'm sorry, Firepaw! I'm so sorry!"

"I…" Firepaw was going to say something, but Owlpaw cut her off.

"I don't want to die." Owlpaw whispered. "I'm a coward." Her eyes darkening, she bowed her head. "I hid his body. I was the one who prevented all of ThunderClan from finding Breezepelt. I can't live with myself. I'm too scared to suicide." She looked as if she were going to hold her breath.

"So… what are you-" Firepaw was cut off when her sister twisted around, despite the twigs raking themselves across the dark brown pelt, and her hind-paws smacked into her sister's jaw. Firepaw was sent stumbling backwards, doubling over in shock, as she skidded down and landed in a heap in the fox's abandoned den.

Owlpaw shook her head. "I'm so sorry, sister. I… I do love you. And Squirrelflight and Bramblestar." She glanced at the fox's den. "Don't worry- there's no fox. You'll be perfectly safe. This is just… a distraction." Lowering her gaze, she whispered quietly, "Goodbye sister."

With that, she spun around and fought her way through the brambles, leaving the branches and twigs rattling in her wake. Firepaw leapt to her paws, ready to hare after her sister- but something distracted her. There was something furry beneath her paw.

Slowly, she lowered her gaze. A mangled, decaying corpse stood below her. The flesh was rotting, but there was tansy and lavender and dirt rubbed all over it to cover the smell of decay and death. The fur was matted, and there was dried blood clumped all over his pelt. His eyes were wide open- glazed over. The body was still, lifeless. His face was frozen in a snarl.

She knew immediately who it was. Breezepelt.

Firepaw screamed again.

* * *

_**I have a question guys. I'm looking at the title of this fanfiction: Thawing A Frozen Heart... and it sounds kinda cliché to me. Unoriginal, boring, bad. ): **_

**_Do you guys think that I should change the title? Yes, no? Do you guys have any suggestions on what I could change it to? Because I'm not sure... but I also really think that Thawing A Frozen Heart is extremely cliche._**


	24. Twenty-Three: Tiger

_I'm going to be on away for four or five days, so I decided to post this chapter up today. Anyway, thank you for all the reviews/favs/ and follows! I can't believe we are at 60 favorites! :D Also, I'm really tired and it is late because I just wanted to get this chapter up for you guys- so I'm not going to do review replies this time. _

_Also- to answer Stealthstar's question (how can Breezepelt appear to them if he's dead): Firepaw met him in a dream, when she dreamed herself into the Dark Forest. The way Fawnpaw met him was that he appeared to her in his ghost-like/shadowy form or whatever (I'm pretty sure that they can do that) and talked to him- but he wasn't capable of doing much. He wouldn't be able to touch her or anything._

_As for the title dilemma, I'm going to let you guys think about it for a few days. I don't mind changing it or not- this is just if you guys really want to change it. Some people are offering new ones, but a few are saying that they like this title. I think this title quite fits- but it does, indeed, sound rather cliche._

_Anyway, on with the chapter!_

...

Tigerpaw had been on patrol when he heard the scream. He immediately knew who it was. Firepaw. His heart felt as if it were ripped in two- why did tragedy keep striking the young, beautiful apprentice? What was it about her that was so irresistible to darkness? Was something in her heart so strong that the blackness wanted to vanquish it forever? To finally still that pumping heart?

"Was that Firepaw?" Hollypaw gasped, her head swerving to the side and fixing Tigerpaw in an intense gaze. Their two mentors, Mousewhisker and Blossomfall, widened their eyes. "Is she hurt?"

Immediately, the tortoiseshell she-cat charged forward, her eyes narrowed in concentration. The patrol leapt to their paws and bounded after her, each and every one of their hearts pounding against their rib cage.

Firepaw shouldn't have even been out of camp! Leafpool hadn't declared her quite ready to start her training again. They picked up a whiff of her scent, and began to follow her trail. It was mingled with Owlpaw's, but the fear scent was strong. They began to run faster, bursting into the mossy clearing.

Mousewhisker lashed his tail anxiously. "Where is she?" He demanded, eyes narrowing as he swerved his gaze around the clearing. "I don't see her. The scent trail just ends at this clump of brambles."

The dark gray apprentice's eyes lit up as if she had an idea. "Wait. I think I know where she might be." With that, she flattened herself to the ground and wiggled forward, squeezing beneath the clump of brambles. "You guys should stay back- you're too big to fit in something like this."

Every single time Tigerpaw heard his sister wince in pain, and a wail come from Firepaw, his heart twisted and his stomach clenched. Waiting was agony. Raking his paw across the ground, closing his eyes, he tried to concentrate on nothing and to stay still and just wait. It was the worst feeling in the world.

The feeling of the unknown.

"She's over here!" Hollypaw called, voice loud. "Blossomfall, can you squeeze in and help me get her out?"

"Hey!" Tigerpaw shouted over the clump of brambles, his pelt bristling. "What about me?"

"You're too big, mouse-brain! Those brambles will shred you." The dark gray she-cat meowed, sounding exasperated. "I need Blossomfall's help!"

With that, the tortoiseshell she-cat immediately lowered herself to the ground, and almost as quickly as his sister- she had vanished beneath the clump of brambles. There were just twigs rattling, the little buds of new leaves quivering.

The gray-and-white tom exchanged a glance with Tigerpaw. "There's nothing to do but to wait now." Mousewhisker meowed heavily, sighing. "And to pray to StarClan that they are okay."

Tigerpaw dropped into a crouch, ready to dive forward and fend off any attackers that could be attacking them. But there were no attackers. There was hushed whispering from behind the brambles, and he could still hear the whimpers and sobs escaping from his best friend's mouth. Yet, they didn't re-appear in front of the brambles. He sat there, waiting. Waiting. Waiting.

With each pound of his heart, he cringed. Blood was roaring in his ears- almost, but not yet loud enough to drown out his hammering heartbeat. He tasted a metallic, blood-like taste in his mouth, and swallowed heavily- realizing that his throat was dry. It felt like trying to swallow a thorn- as it scratched the sides of his throat as he swallowed.

He waited.

He heard Firepaw's whimpers begin to die down.

And waited.

The ginger she-cat was almost silent now, as she began to calm down.

And waited.

Firepaw was silent.

Tigerpaw felt as if he was going to tear out his fur in frustration.

"Why are they taking so long!" Tigerpaw almost screamed in exasperation, eyes wild.

Mousewhisker looked slightly anxious, but he shrugged, trying to look as calm as possible. "Maybe somebody's fur got stuck in the bramble." The gray-and-white tom mumbled, evading the dark brown tabby tom's eyes. He was hiding the truth- the truth being that he was worried as well.

Then a sound split the air. It was high-pitched, filled with horror and fear and disgust. It was piercing and it shattered through the silence of the forest. But it wasn't Firepaw. It was Hollypaw.

"Hollypaw!" The dark brown tabby tom yelled, his heart beginning to pound against his chest, his heartbeat roaring in his ears. "Are you okay?" Slamming his paw down onto the ground in frustration, he cast a quick glance at the older tom beside him.

Mousewhisker squared his shoulders, fixing his gaze firmly onto the ground. "Hollypaw?" He meowed worriedly, raising his gaze as he searched around for his apprentice. "Are you okay?"

But there was no reply.

"What is going on?" Tigerpaw gasped, his chest heaving as he slowly began to panic. The dark brown tabby tom was ready to jump into the brambles and wrestle his way through the sharp twigs to reach them- just as the clump of brambles began to rattle. The twigs rattled like bones, and he cringed slightly- uncertain of what was going to come out. The first cat that came out was Hollypaw.

The dark gray she-cat's fur was on end, sticking up, and her eyes were wide with alarm. She looked thoroughly spooked, putting one paw slowly yet carefully in front of the other. Behind her came Firepaw, who looked haunted, her eyes dull with horror, and nudging her forward was Blossomfall. Even the tortoiseshell she-cat's fur was fluffed up, and she looked disturbed.

As soon as Firepaw caught sight of Tigerpaw however, she burst into a run and dashed forward, tears streaming from her cheeks. She knocked him off his paws, and he let out a grunt of shock as he toppled over. She was lying beside him, her muzzle pressed into his fur as she cried.

The dark brown tabby's eyes widened with shock but also fear. And of course- affection. He admitted that he was happy in a way with her next to his side. Curling his tail around her, he gently rasped his tongue over her ear. He could hear the heart-wrenching sobs being dragged out of her, her whole body racking with violent shudders as she cried and trembled.

_What happened? _Tigerpaw mouthed towards his sister, unwilling to say anything in case he would disturb Firepaw. Almost anxiously, he wrapped his tail tight around her slender body, pulling her close to him. They felt so perfect together- their bodies just fit together perfectly.

Hollypaw seemed to look straight through Tigerpaw, but she replied back- her voice sounding monotone. "Breezepelt's dead." The emotionless way of which she spoke it sent chills down his spine, and he shivered inwardly. But he had already known that. Of course Breezepelt had died. Snowheart had died _for _him.

"I know." Tigerpaw meowed, bewildered. Firepaw's head was resting on his flank now, and he tried not to breathe as loudly or talk as loudly in fears of disturbing her rest. "Why are you telling me this now?"

Hollypaw looked completely distraught and disgusted as she spoke, warily glancing at Tigerpaw's mentor. Blossomfall was still- looking completely startled and rooted to the spot. "Breezepelt's body…" She meowed slowly, blinking her eyes hard. "It's… it's… it's in the abandoned fox den." Seeing the blank look on Tigerpaw's face, she added, "That is inside of the tree."

His jaw feeling as if it had dropped, the dark brown tabby tom stared at her. "Breezepelt's body?" He gasped, eyes darkening with shock.

As he said the words, Firepaw's breathing began to increase rapidly. Her eyes widened and seem to be glazing over, and Tigerpaw stared at her in horror.

"Whats happening?" He cried out.

Hollypaw lashed her tail in fear for her friend. "I think she's going into shock!" She exclaimed. "We need to take her to the medicine cat's den."

Immediately, without waiting for orders, Tigerpaw leapt to his paws and tried to nudge Firepaw to her paws. But the ginger she-cat didn't seem to be moving, and he exchanged a fearful glance with his mentor. Blossomfall seemed to snap out of her still state, and dashed over with Mousewhisker on her heels. Blossomfall gently grabbed Firepaw by the scruff and placed her as well as she could on the gray-and-white tom's back.

"Hollypaw, go back to camp and tell Leafpool to get some herbs." Mousewhisker ordered his apprentice, sounding slightly strained under the weight of the apprentice. He padded forward firmly, Tigerpaw and Blossomfall flanking him and making sure that the green-eyed apprentice wouldn't slide off his back and injure herself physically.

The dark brown tabby tom's whole body felt numb as he stared at her. Firepaw had gone through so much. Too much for any cat her age to be able to handle! Her sister lying to her, her parents ignoring her, almost being killed, then getting so injured she had to wait a moon, and now this. Stumbling into a fox's abandoned den and finding the corpse of the very same tom that had tried to kill her. She was only nine moons old, for StarClan's sake!

The patrol walked slowly but silently.

Tigerpaw tried to look around at the forest as he walked, but suddenly he felt tiredness weighing his limbs and his eyelids. He felt the urge to fall asleep from sheer exhaustion. Deciding to concentrate on putting one paw in front of the other, the tabby tom padded forward quietly, his stripes rippling against his pelt.

As they finally reached camp- the dark brown tabby saw that Jayfeather and Leafpool were standing there. And Squirrelflight and Bramblestar and his own parents and a lot of other cats. Leafpool, Bramblestar and Squirrelflight were looking especially worried.

Some of the other cats looked slightly suspicious and worried, and although he had to strain to hear, the dark tabby could pick up bits and pieces of conversations.

"…always getting hurt."

"So many tragedies…"

"Maybe… for attention?"

Tigerpaw began to bristle at the last comment, because it was sort of an accusation. Of course Firepaw wasn't doing this for attention! She wouldn't kill someone she loved for attention. She wouldn't startle herself into such shock all for attention.

He felt himself get rushed to the side as parents and the medicine cat's squeezed forward, desperate to reach Firepaw. Hollypaw was sitting there as well, eyes wide and round as moons. The two of the she-cats sat there quietly, but Hollypaw was moving around and she had buried her muzzle in her mother's fur. But Firepaw was just sitting there.

She looked numb. Blank. Expressionless.

Firepaw didn't move or speak, but her gaze was locked with Tigerpaw's. Her beautiful green gaze never left his face- as if she were studying every feature closely. Emotions shimmered in her eyes as she glanced at him for just a heartbeat, but then it was gone again. Then she opened her mouth and uttered two words.

"Owlpaw's gone."

With that, she snapped her jaws shut and sat silently, and completely still. The cats of the clan pondered about the two words, wondering what it could mean. Firepaw seemed to be staring desperately at Tigerpaw, as if she wanted him to explain. But how could he? He didn't know what she meant, either.


	25. Twenty-Four: Fire

_Well, I'm back. Thanks for all the reviews/favs/follows! :) I really appreciated them. I can't believe we're at 62 favs, 84 follows, and 351 reviews! :O :D Thank you guys so much!_

_Anyway, in this chapter, we get to see how Squirrel/Bramble/ThunderClan react to Owlpaw's disappearance! :D I also just realized, that FirexTiger is so similar to SquirrelxBramble. Firestar's daughter/Firestar (both gingers with green eyes) and Tigerstar's son/Tigerstar (both dark brown tabby with amber eyes) _

_Also, most people have said that they liked the title- so I've decided to keep 'Thawing A Frozen Heart'. I guess it kinda does match the story- as she is thawing his frozen heart. :O_

_Review Replies:_

**_So Cheesy: _**_Thanks, I try. + Thank you lols, I hope the trip goes well._

**_Graystorm11:_**_ Haha, :P I know... I'm so mean to poor Firepaw, but it's okay because she has Tigerpaw to make her feel better! ^_^_

**_Moonbeam141: _**_Owlpaw didn't kill herself- because she stated that she was afraid of suicide/death, and she wasn't brave enough to do so. So that leaves one option. She ran away. 0:_

**_Stream That Flows Around Rock: _**_Mhm. The FirexTiger fluff was good, hehe. :P And yeah, Owlpaw really is gone. She threw herself into self-exile. xD_

**_Swimming Trees:_**_ Thanks! :D Also, don't worry- I'm back! ^_^ Anyway, in this chapter- you'll be finding out how Squirrel/Bramble feel about this whole Owlpaw situation._

**_Stealthstar of StealthClan: _**_No problem. :) + Nobody knows where Owlpaw really is. dun dun dun..._

**_FrostFall37:_**_ Indeed it is. :O_

**_Ravenflame2025: _**_Thank you so much! :) Here is my update~_

**_Timberbreeze of ThunderClan: _**_Owlpaw is in self-exile, but she is currently alive. :D_

**_Amberflame805:_**_ I know, right. Finding a corpse- everyones favorite activity. xD _

**_billy the cat: _**_wat? ^_^_

**_Sparrow:_**_ Thank you a lot! :) + yeah, the previous chapters have been pretty intense. :0 But it's still building up to the main like plot._

**_bomby123:_**_ Thank you :D + I'm sorry, but thats not whats going to happen, because I've already got the plot figured out. :P But that sounds pretty interesting, lols. :D_

**_poopadoop:_**_ Ikr, Owlpaw. Why D: You still have a few fans, although you lied and stuff. ): + Breezepelt has a lot of haters it seems, xD_

**_kate23816: _**_Yeah, everything seems to be going crazy. 0:_

**_Guest:_**_ Those are actually really great names, :) but I've decided to stick with Thawing A Frozen Heart. Thanks for them in though. :O_

**_Wood Cats: _**_I can reply to your previous chapter, if you want. :P Here it is. Well, I decided not to change the title after all. ^_^ Also, I'm not going to reveal anything about anybody's deaths, because that will spoil the story. :P_

**_Bobbie1776: _**_Yeah. D: The dark forest and Breezepelt and Owlpaw should all leave her alone- but thats not going to be the case. xD Also, I don't know that book. Is it good?_

**_Lazy watermelon: _**_Yeah, I do think that it is actually a little dramatic, but I guess that helps to build the intensity? Idk. ;P Also, thank you! ^_^ + Breezepelt's part was really nasteh. D;_

**_Coralstorm: _**_I'm sorry, but I'm not christian. :( I don't know how to pray, but I guess I could say something at like, 11:11, and say that I hope your friend gets better- but I dunno if it'll work._

...

A slender ginger she-cat sat there, eyes narrowed in determination. "No. I'm not going to stay in that medicine cat den for one night longer." She didn't shout, but her voice was icy calm. "I won't." Shaking her head angrily, she shoved past her aunt and stomped into the clearing.

Eyes fell on her pelt everywhere she walked. She had become quite famous, in fact. They all knew her- the she-cat that had almost died. The one who had been unfortunate enough to stumble upon his corpse. The one who got injured, and missed a moon of her training. The one who had fallen into shock, but managed out two words, of which nobody could understand.

Firepaw knew that the two medicine cats' were still watching her, and she kept her ears pricked to pick up a bit of their conversation.

Leafpool watched her go, sighing heavily. She tilted her head and fixed her gaze on her apprentice, "What do you think? She seemed to have recovered a lot faster this time."

"Yeah she did." Jayfeather grunted, looking slightly miffed that the ginger she-cat had rejected their advice to stay in the medicine cat's den where they could keep an eye on her.

As the she-cat bounded towards her mother and father, her mother sat up in surprise. "Firepaw? What are you doing out here?" Squirrelflight sat up in shock. The vole dropped from her jaws, where Bramblestar shrugged and promptly took a bite out of it. He looked rather relaxed, despite his mate's shock and uncertainty.

"What do you think?" Firepaw meowed, rolling her eyes. "I'm here waiting for you. You are my mentor, after all. Now, lets go train. I'm behind enough already!" The words came out in a flurry; she spoke rapidly so her mother wouldn't be able to interrupt her.

Bramblestar purred with amusement at the horrified expression on Squirrelflight's face. "Absolutely not!" She gaped, ears twitching. "You're still not fit enough to train yet!"

"What?" Firepaw leapt to her paws, lashing her tail in protest. "That's nonsense! I'm perfectly okay this time."

It was true. The ginger she-cat had only been in the medicine cat's den for the night. During that night, she stayed awake and just thought hard. Thinking about Owlpaw- and how her sister must be. Thinking about Tigerpaw and Snowheart and Tigerstar and Thistleclaw and Breezepelt and her parents. She felt an awful guilty churning in her stomach as she thought about Owlpaw. She felt her heart twist with affection as she thought about the two toms- one dark brown, the other one white. She felt a surge of anger but also fear in her stomach as she thought about the three dangerous toms- Tigerstar, Thistleclaw and Breezepelt. And for her parents… it was conflicted. She felt a slight affection for them, but to Squirrelflight she still felt mostly numbness and anger. Her mother had never really explained why she had ignored her own daughter for so many moons.

The leader of ThunderClan looked thoughtful, licking his whiskers as he finished the vole. "I agree with Firepaw." He meowed, gently touching his cheek to her head. "She's a lot better, and I think you should go train her. She's already missed out on a moon's training- and she is going to fall behind the other apprentices- including her sister!"

"Why don't we patrol with your sister, then." Squirrelflight suggested, still looking reluctant. Getting to her paws, the ginger she-cat waved her bushy tail against the ground.

Panic made Firepaw's heart skip a beat. Leaping in front of her mother, she opened her jaws and closed them again. "No!" She blurted out.

Looking bemused, the she-cat tilted her head to the side. "Why not?" She meowed, bewildered. At the same time, Brackenfur stepped out of the apprentice's den, eyes wide with surprise.

"Where's Owlpaw?" He exclaimed, shocked.

_Damn it. _Firepaw winced. She had no idea where her sister was- but she knew it wasn't ThunderClan. She didn't want the camp to go into an uproar just yet. She wanted to give her sister time to get far, far away. Last night, she had blurted out, 'Owlpaw's gone', but when she thought about it… well, she decided she didn't want others to find out so soon. Something made her stomach clench- a possibility. Maybe she was hiding it… because she really did want her sister gone. _No. That can't be true… I don't want Owlpaw gone, do I? _Feeling unsure, she took a step back, pinning her ears to her head.

Squirrelflight's head swerved to side, fixing Firepaw in an intense gaze. "Firepaw?" She meowed slowly, "Do you know anything about this? Is this what you meant by saying that Owlpaw's gone?"

The ginger she-cat cringed. "Um… no." She meowed, trying to sound honest.

"What's going on?" Spottedpaw meowed, bounding over with Tigerpaw on her heels. Hollypaw was still in the medicine cat's den- sleeping, she had been shocked and tired from the previous night's incident. "Why is everyone crowding around here?"

"Firepaw, are you okay?" Tigerpaw meowed, stopping beside his sister.

Of course his main concern would be Firepaw.

"No, I'm not." Firepaw muttered, slumping back down to the ground. Her ears burned with shame for not telling earlier- but also anger. It wasn't fair. Why? Now they would have to go and chase down Owlpaw, and bring her back- where she would continue to ruin Firepaw's life. Why did the ginger she-cat always have to be the sister who suffered?

Tigerpaw crouched down besides her, looking genuinely concerned. "Why? What's wrong?" He meowed, sounding worried.

"Owlpaw." Firepaw muttered, hanging her head. "She ran away."

Collective gasps rose around her, as the cats of the clan were shocked by the news. Especially Bramblestar and Squirrelflight. The two leapt to their paws, eyes wide with fear.

"Why would she run away?" Bramblestar meowed. His voice was calm, but Firepaw detected a quiver of fear and worry in it.

Firepaw's heart twisted in her chest. If she told about her sister, then she would have to say that she was meeting up with Breezepelt. Panic jolted through her, and her eyes stretched wide in dismay. Looking away, she was torn between telling and lying.

She honestly didn't know what to do.

"She… she ran off." Firepaw meowed quietly, "We were just talking." The ginger she-cat pinned her ears to her head, dropping into a low crouch. "She said something about…" Briefly, she glanced at Tigerpaw. His familiar triangular ears, his angular cheekbones, his pale amber eyes... Her heart twisted in her chest- if she said that her sister fell in love with Tigerpaw, would the clan be angry with him? Would they blame him for chasing her off? Most importantly- would he blame himself?

"Well?" Brackenfur meowed, almost impatient as he flicked his tail nervously, obviously concerned about his apprentice. "Said something about what?"

The ginger she-cat was panicking, and she cringed inwardly. Her mind flitted to a certain snow-furred tom, and she sent a silent apology to what she was about to do. "She was in love with Snowheart!" Firepaw almost shouted, her heart thumping against her head, blood pounding in her ears. "After he died… she was broken. She was talking to me, about all the regret- she said she couldn't stay anymore. If she stayed, then she wouldn't be able to move on. I'm sorry." _I really am sorry, Snowheart. _She was shaking all over from what she had just improvised, and her gaze grew misty as she thought about the real reason.

The real reason being her and Tigerpaw, and causing Owlpaw to be, as she called it, blinded by hatred and anger. The she-cat also remembered, that her sister had been the one to cause the death of Snowheart.

_So why didn't I just say that she was too guilty after causing Snowheart's death? _Firepaw wondered. She tried to tell herself that it was because then she would have to talk about Breezepelt… but she knew that wasn't the real reason. The real reason was that, as much as she hated to admit it- Firepaw cared for her sister. She didn't want to expose her sister to her clan- especially as Owlpaw's treachery was partially her own fault.

"She left… because Snowheart died?" Brackenfur meowed, looking shocked yet also doubtful. His golden-brown tabby fur was bristling, and he frowned.

Firepaw looked warily up at her sister's mentor. "Yes." She meowed, forcing her eyes not to dart back to the ground. "That's what she told me, anyway."

Bramblestar and Squirrelflight were looking shocked, grief-stricken, and horrified. "That can't be true!" The broad-shouldered leader exclaimed, his fur bristling. His mate nodded in agreement, but tears had sprung to her eyes. She looked away from her daughter and buried her face in her mate's fur, her tears streaming down his fur.

"I'm sorry…" Firepaw whispered, stepping back from her grieving parents.

Squirrelflight whirled around and fixed her daughter in an intense glare, her eyes like green flames. "You should have stopped her!" She snarled at her daughter, fur rising on her spine.

Tigerpaw's amber eyes flashed defensively, and he stepped protectively in front of her. "Hey!" He protested, lashing his tail. "It wasn't her fault. She couldn't have stopped Owlpaw, even if she tried. She fell right into the abandoned fox den!"

The young apprentice lowered her gaze again, her heart sinking like a stone. _But it was my fault. _She thought miserably. _If I had just been more considerate of Owlpaw's feelings- none of this would have happened. I just wanted to be cared about! _Closing her eyes, she stepped away from her mother.

"It's true." Bramblestar meowed, staring at his mate. "Don't blame Firepaw- it wasn't her fault." His voice rose slightly as he defended his other daughter. Squirrelflight was too tired and depressed to answer, and she fell to the ground, crying and wailing over her loss.

As the cats stared in shock at each other, grieving over the young apprentice, nobody noticed him. A pale gray tabby tom, his jay-blue eyes narrowing as he beckoned three cats towards him. The first being a fluffy gray she-cat, her belly slightly round with kits. The second was a muscular brilliant golden tabby tom. The last, the third, was a slender silver and white tabby she-cat. They withdrew from the crowd of cats silently, glancing at the blind medicine cat, stiffening slightly in alarm. They padded towards the exit of the camp- unguarded, as the guard, Birchfall, was in the middle of camp, his eyes wide as he too grieved over the lost apprentice.

Bramblestar had pulled away from his mate, and padded onto Highledge. "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather around Highledge!" Although his voice wasn't as strong as before, it was effective still- and it echoed around the stone hollow.

Firepaw, however, was not going to stay for this. Looking pleadingly up at Tigerpaw, she whispered quietly, "Can we talk?" She meowed in a hushed tone. "I don't want to stay in this camp any longer."

He hesitated, glancing back at Squirrelflight- and how grief-stricken she was. "Wont your mother want you here? And your father?"

"I don't care about my mother." Firepaw snapped mutinously, obviously still not over the whole 'you should have stopped her' comment. "She's always liked Owlpaw better- and there's nothing I can do about that. But please come take a walk with me. There's something I have to tell you."

Tigerpaw nodded reluctantly, casting one last worried glance at Bramblestar and Squirrelflight before getting to his paws and padding after her.

Emotions swirled in Firepaw's chest as she led the way out of the camp, her heart pounding in her chest. He followed her, obviously oblivious. The ginger she-cat flushed red as she thought about what she was going to tell him. That it wasn't Snowheart that Owlpaw loved- but it was he. How she was angry and jealous and feeling betrayed when Owlpaw said that Tigerpaw loved her… because… because…

The ginger she-cat almost choked on the realization.

She was jealous of her sister and agreed to Breezepelt's terms…

She was _in love _with Tigerpaw.

Her pulse began to race, and she began to freak out mentally. _Oh my StarClan! I'm in love with him! Tigerpaw! My best friend! But we're just apprentices! Oh, mouse-dung. _Inwardly, the she-cat cursed, her heart doing flips in her chest. _Oh StarClan! _She thought with dread. _What if he doesn't like me back? _She began to scramble backwards, and tripped over her own paws and ended up sprawled on the ground. She felt embarrassment soak over her, and she flushed red.

"What's wrong, Firepaw?" The dark tabby meowed in concern, bounding over to her. He lightly nudged her to her paws, flicking her affectionately over her ears.

The ginger she-cat blushed fiercely. "Nothing."

"Well, what did you want to tell me then?" Tigerpaw asked curiously, tilting his head to the side. Firepaw froze- unsure of what to say, her eyes widening in horror. "Is this about Owlpaw?"

"Yes!" She meowed; sighing in relief as he reminded her what she originally came out here to tell him. "I lied to the whole clan." She mumbled, suddenly feeling ashamed, lowering her head. Firepaw sighed heavily, sitting down and wrapping her tail tightly around her paws. The ginger she-cat opened her jaws to speak, trying to push the whole 'in love with Tigerpaw' dilemma out of her head. At least until she finished saying what she had lied about.

Tigerpaw also sat, his eyes curious. "What did you lie about?"

"Owlpaw. She didn't leave because of Snowheart. She wasn't even in love with Snowheart." Firepaw's voice trailed off, and she felt her stomach twist into a knot- but she kept going. Somebody in this clan had to know the truth aside from her- she couldn't carry the burden alone. Not only that, but a part of her wanted to tell Tigerpaw. Tell him how she felt. "Owlpaw was in love with you."

The dark tabby stared in disbelief. "What?" He exclaimed, shaking his head wildly. "That's impossible. She never told me that she loved me…"

"It's true." Firepaw insisted. "Anyway, that wasn't the reason she ran away. Well, you see," Firepaw coughed anxiously. "Owlpaw actually talked to me before the gathering… and told me a lot of lies. She told me that you thought I was stupid, that I was pathetic, and she tricked me into thinking that the two of you liked each other. Loved each other." Tigerpaw looked as if he wanted to interrupt, but the ginger she-cat pressed onwards, not giving him time to comment.

"That same night, Breezepelt approached me. He convinced me to train with him, and… and I was angry with you. I thought you would feel the pain I felt if I ditched training with you and trained with someone else- especially someone that was from WindClan. Well… I didn't realize I condemned myself. Breezepelt later tried to kill me. Owlpaw made me angry on purpose- she knew that if I were angry I would accept Breezepelt's offer. Then, Snowheart died, and I suppose my sister couldn't handle the guilt. So she… so she left." She took a deep breath after she finished, evading her friend's gaze- afraid of what emotions those amber depths might hold.

"Wait." Tigerpaw blinked slowly, taking it all in. "You mean… Owlpaw was the one who basically tried to kill you? The one who caused Snowheart's death?" Firepaw, without lifting her gaze, nodded mutely. "I… I can't believe it."

"Are you angry at me?" Firepaw meowed quietly. "Because I accepted Breezepelt's offer."

Tigerpaw shuffled his paws, not replying. After a while, he finally meowed, "No." His voice was soft, gentle. "I'm not mad at you. Owlpaw tricked you- and Breezepelt was just a bad cat, and a murderer."

The ginger she-cat sighed in relief. "Thank StarClan."

Tigerpaw realized how depressed she looked, and seemed as if he were going to cheer her up. "So," He meowed jokingly. "Why would you think that me and Owlpaw loving each other is such a bad thing?" However playful he sounded, there was a serious, yet earnest gleam in his eyes that showed that he actually wanted a good answer.

"I don't know." Firepaw lied. She was afraid of rejection- and certainly didn't want her heart broken when she was so young.

"Don't worry." Tigerpaw purred lightly. "Owlpaw's pretty and all… but I prefer ginger fur."

Firepaw glanced self-consciously at herself, flushing a deep shade of red.

Tigerpaw looked embarrassed, and quickly added, "I actually thought that you were in love with Snowheart. You spent so much time with him, and you really seemed to care about him."

Firepaw smirked a little. "Don't worry," She meowed playfully. "I don't really like white fur as much. I like dark brown fur more."

Now it was his turn to be embarrassed, and he glanced down at his paws, shuffling them awkwardly. They sat like this for a while- awkward, embarrassed, and uncertain.

"I… I actually like someone else." Tigerpaw confessed, amber eyes round.

Her heart plummeted, and Firepaw tried to fight back the tears that were forming in her eyes. She forced herself to smile and sound playful as she replied.

"I also like someone else." She meowed, her voice trembling slightly.

Tigerpaw's ears flattened against his head. "Really?" He muttered quietly. "Is it Dewpaw?" He asked at the same time as Firepaw meowed, "Is it Lilyheart?"

"Nope." They both replied simultaneously.

Amber eyes met green, and warmth flooded between them. Then Firepaw coughed awkwardly, averting her gaze. Tigerpaw ducked away as well. Both apprentices were embarrassed.

"So, who do you like?" Firepaw meowed, her voice still quivering. _It has to be Seedwing then. _

"I… I'll tell you if you tell me who you like." Tigerpaw whispered.

It was silent between them, tension crackling like electricity. It was serious, and the two apprentices were too close. Their muzzles were less than half a mouse-length apart, as they stared into each other's eyes. Their pelts were bristling slightly with anticipation. The seriousness of the situation made the ginger she-cat uncomfortable, so she decided to act playful.

"I'll tell you if you can catch me!" Firepaw meowed, leaping to her paws and darting off. She heard a shout of protest from Tigerpaw, before the dark brown tabby leapt to his paws and raced after her. She swerved around trees, all thought about Owlpaw and her parents wiped from her mind.

Then she saw a rustling of brambles ahead of her, and low, hushed voices. She skidded to a halt. Tigerpaw dashed towards her, and opened his jaws to purr in triumph, but immediately she flicked her tail over his mouth. She narrowed her eyes, and angled her ears towards the brambles.

"Firepaw looks exactly like him. She has right ginger fur and an orange underbelly. Long tail. Same leaf-green eyes, and she has the makings of a fine warrior." Somebody was whispering.

Tigerpaw's eyes widened, his amber eyes reflecting the shock in Firepaw's own green eyes.

The dark tabby opened and closed his jaws, peering through the bramble bush. The four cats that were there were all important to ThunderClan history! Lionblaze, Jayfeather, Dovewing and Ivypool.

"My son is also like Tigerstar. Same dark pelt, same amber eyes. They both have such long claws- and Tigerpaw seems to excel at everything his mentor throws at him! And we all know that Blossomfall, having trained in the Dark Forest, is not an easy mentor. Tigerpaw is younger than the newest warriors- but he can almost beat them in fights. Not to mention, he's got that same scar. The one where his ear is split in a 'V' shape."

The dark brown tabby apprentice seemed to forget about being quiet, and his eyes widened in hurt and fear and confusion. "I'm not like Tigerstar!"

The voices from the other end of the brambles were silenced.

Firepaw groaned, "Mouse-brain!" She hissed quietly. Tigerpaw widened his eyes helplessly. Their cover was blown. So, Firepaw and her friend dropped into a low crouch and wiggled through the clump of brambles, where they stood face-to-face with the four discussing cats.

Lionblaze's eyes widened in horror as he saw his son, "Tigerpaw! I… I…"

"Save it." The dark brown tabby meowed, tears already forming at the edges of his eyes. "I can't believe you thought I would be like Tigerstar. You're my father! I thought you were going to support me! Instead, you just randomly go off and talk to other cats as if I'm some villain?"

"Not to mention- you guys talked about me too?" Firepaw piped up, eyes narrowing suspiciously.

Tigerpaw looked stricken, and he turned around to leave, but a pale gray striped tail barred his way. Jayfeather stood there, eyes narrowed.

"No." Jayfeather meowed to Tigerstar. "We don't think you're a villain."

"We think you're the reincarnation of one."


	26. Twenty-Five: Tiger

_Here is chapter 25! Anyway, thank you for all the reviews, favs, and follows. :D I've decided to do Review Replies every other chapter. Anyway, in this chapter... Its going to be intense- and there will be a lot of realizations, and maybe a confession. :P_

...

"What?" Tigerpaw gasped, astonished. He began to feel his pelt bristle defensively, his ears pinning against his head, his tail fluffing up. "Me- Tigerstar?" He felt the she-cat by her side stiffen as well, recoiling in shock and most likely anger.

"Think about your past." Jayfeather meowed to him, his voice lacking emotion. He was completely serious- his jay-blue eyes seeming to bore into Tigerpaw's soul. "Anything seem suspicious to you? Reflect back to your past- for example when you seemed to be so interested in Tigerstar."

The talk they were having previously was pushed to the very back of his head, and right now he was focused on the swirl of emotions in his chest. Could it be true? They had called him Tigerstar in the dream… He had the same pelt as him, and the odd resemblance of the scar was true. He reflected to back when they were kits- that snowy day when they were lost, and he had known just where to go, just where the camp was. Could that have been because Tigerstar had explored their territory from the Dark Forest? All these dreams… of him, with Bramblestar dying at his paws… His burning ambition that sometimes threatened to overwhelm him, grasping his throat and choking him until he was out of breath and almost ready to give in. How Breezepelt acted so maniacally when he saw Tigerpaw, screaming about him being Tigerstar. His acing everything his mentor threw at him, being able to defeat warriors easily. His rapid growth rate, and how he was almost as large as Lionblaze now, his matching pelt with Bramblestar.

Stumbling backwards, and he suddenly felt as if he couldn't breathe. His throat seemed to have closed, and he was gulping in breaths of air, beginning to hyperventilate. He saw the mouths moving, but he heard no sound above the roar of the crashing wave of blood in his ear. Heard nothing aside from his own heart, beating hard and fast against his chest. His vision was spotted with black, and he struggled to keep his grip on consciousness. Pain lanced through him.

He felt as if something was tearing him apart from the inside. Like it was ripping his heart apart, claws digging into his heart, trying to still its beating. Voices whispered inside of him.

_Tigerstar… Must get revenge… Leader… Firestar that mouse-brained kittypet… Dark Forest… Plotting…_

A single voice rose above the others, drowning out the sound of his pounding heart and blood roaring in his ears. "Tigerpaw?" It was soft, gentle, sweet. His vision sharpened suddenly, before blurring again, and then he focused his eyes on the ginger blur standing above him. "Are you okay?"

The dark tabby choked on his breath, clawing himself to his paws. He staggered slightly, struggling to remain balanced. He felt as if he could hardly control his own body, and he crumpled back down to the ground, pressing his face against the ground. The cool soil from the earth pressed against his head, and when he opened his jaws he choked on a mouthful of dirt. It probably wasn't the smartest thing to do- but he wasn't thinking straight.

Visions flashed before his eyes. A large brown tabby, similar to him… Pinestar. Once a leader of ThunderClan, but now he was leaving. Anger. Sadness. He was going to become a kittypet! Betrayal. Disgust. His sisters, two little she-kits; one a pale gray color, the other darker. Mistkit and Nightkit. Then they were gone. He had to squeeze his eyes shut against the scorching agony that felt as if it were burning him alive, the sadness surging inside of him, bringing tears to his eyes. His mentor. Tough, hard to please, rough but a good warrior. Thistleclaw. He would show the clan that he wasn't just the runt of the litter- he would be stronger and better than anyone else. Determination. Hard work. He had to become the leader- he could make the forest great. He was destined to be the leader of ThunderClan, and perhaps someday, the whole forest. Ambition.

The dark tabby tom flailed around on the ground, lying on his back where his stomach began to convulse repeatedly. He started choking, writhing and twisting violently. A flame seemed to rise in his stomach, burning him alive. Thousands of claws raked across his pelt, ripping past his pelt and shredding his flesh. Fangs sank themselves into his fur, reaching his bones. Eyes scorched his pelt, and paws pinned his own paws down, preventing too much movement.

"It hurts!" He screamed, twisting violently on the ground, but was still unable to move much due to the cats pinning him down.

…

Lionblaze watched, horrified, as his son twisted violently on the ground before him. His best friend, Firepaw, was frantic and panicking. She was crying, her tears rolling down her cheeks and splattering onto the ground. Dovewing looked frightened, Ivypool reproachful. Jayfeather was barking out orders to the she-cats, as they tried to pin the dark tabby tom down and prevent him from twisting anymore. But it wasn't working. Tigerpaw's body thumped against the ground as something shoved him upwards, and he let out another ear-splitting screech. There was a thick ring of white around his eyes, and his pupils were dilated.

"What's happening to him?" Firepaw wailed, leaning over him. "Why is he in so much pain?"

Jayfeather's lips were pressed into a thin line, and he raked his claws across the ground in frustration. "I think he's having a sort of fit. The sudden realization was too much for his body to handle- and I think Tigerstar is fighting inside of him, fighting to regain control, but Tigerpaw is fighting back. The pressure of both souls trapped inside of one body is causing a lot of pain and panic to the brain, thus causing him to have a fit."

"How do we stop it?" Lionblaze meowed. He and Firepaw were probably the most worried out of them all. Tigerpaw was Lionblaze's son, after all! His heart did flips in his chest, his stomach clenching and his eyes narrowed in dismay.

"I… I don't know." Jayfeather admitted.

Firepaw bounded over to the tom, leaning over him. She bit her lip, and she meowed quietly, in a soft tone, her voice reassuring. "Tigerpaw? Its me- Firepaw."

…

The dark tabby tom lashed out a paw at the air above him, biting down hard on his lip. He struggled to remain focused on the ginger she-cat above him. She was smiling down softly at him, and as she opened her mouth he could faintly hear her voice- so sweet, so beautiful.

"Tigerpaw? Its me- Firepaw." She had meowed gently to him, and he felt her tail entwine with his. Her touch relaxed him, and memories swam through him. Rusty. A fire-colored tom joining the clan. Hatred. Disgust. A terrible reminder of his own father, and how he had betrayed ThunderClan by leaving them and becoming a pathetic kittypet. The tom exposing his plan, causing him to be exiled. Anger. The driven feeling of revenge.

He gasped out her name, his chest heaving. "Firepaw?" His voice was strangled, sounding like a huff of breath more than an actual word coming out of his mouth, but she heard it. Flicking her ears upwards in excitement, her green orbs lit up. Memories swam into his head again, and he thrashed on the ground, the memories each feeling like a claw to the heart. Training in the mossy clearing, teaching her how to fight and how to hunt. Looking at the stars together, and talking, likes real friends. Happiness. Rescuing her from Breezepelt. Relief. Feeling her snuggle beside him as she thrashed around in her nightmares. Warmth. Finally becoming friends with her. Affection. Realizing that he was in love with her. Love.

Then another cat was looming over him- a golden tabby tom with amber eyes that were similar to his own. Lionblaze. His father. The tomcat writhed violently again, images slicing through his mind, knowledge and memories swimming in his head. A small golden tabby tom, his amber eyes bright with excitement. Lionpaw. He was learning the badger attack. He taught the young tom, immediately seeing the potential. Good work. Satisfaction. Lionblaze. The golden tabby pinning him down to the ground, eyes blazing. "_You're already dead." _

"Lionblaze?" Tigerpaw choked out, more memories swimming in his head. This time it was of his own life. Meeting him for the first time. _"That's our father, mouse-brain!" _He remembered Lionblaze visiting them at the nursery, bringing them prey to eat and talking for a while. Playing sneak attack with Hollypaw and Spottedpaw, lunging playfully at their father before pinning him down to the ground while Lionblaze called out in mock defeat.

The dark brown tabby tom grit his teeth- determination coursing through him. There were two sides of him- ripping him apart. It was true. He really was Tigerstar. He could feel the dark tabby residing inside of his body, just laying low, and waiting for a vulnerable moment of which he could strike. Sending him memories, visions, dreams, trying to gain control of the body. But there was also him. Tigerpaw. The one who was loyal to his clan. The one who was in love with Firepaw. The one who did not know the meaning of true hatred, but he did know the meaning of true love. The side of him that wasn't evil, yet it wasn't fully good. Tigerpaw was neutral. And that was, yet still, enough to keep control.

Letting out one last scream, he focused all of his thoughts, digging into the deepest parts of his mind to look for memories. Memories of the beautiful ginger she-cat that he loved with a burning passion, which he knew and he would die for. He remembered their late nights at the mossy clearing. He remembered the teasing, playful banter as they joked around about the celestial sheen that was alive in the sky that night. The shock, but also embarrassment as they accidently brushed pelts during that one clan meeting. The relief when Firepaw finally began to like him back. How true her beauty was- inside and out.

Forcing his eyes open, he fixated his gaze on her green eyes; almost the same shade as the vibrant green of new leaves, but slightly darker, and more emerald-like. He ran his eyes over her. Her body was slender, with a small, neat, but lithe build and a long tail. She had angular cheekbones, triangular ears, round eyes and delicately carved features. Her pelt was a beautiful fiery ginger color, sleek and lush, whilst her stomach was a pale orange color, and as she moved her muscles rippled beneath her thick fur. She was so beautiful it hurt to look at her.

"Firepaw."

The name slipped out before he could hold them in any longer, and something felt as if it were lifted off of his chest. The pain suddenly subsided, and he squeezed his eyes shut- trying to block out the pounding of his heart. He stayed still, surrounded by blackness, for a while. He just breathed in and out, trying to keep the pain off.

After what felt like moons, he felt strength begin to slowly return to his limbs. Peeling his eyes back open, he flinched at the bright light that stung at his eyes. He blinked rapidly, trying to clear his vision. It sharpened, and he could see clearly suddenly. Standing above him was Firepaw. Lionblaze and Ivypool had his paws pinned to the ground. Dovewing was stroking his pelt gently with her tail, while Jayfeather stared at him through narrowed eyes- completely void of emotion.

Firepaw had tears in her eyes, of happiness or sadness or regret or fear, he could not tell. She was smiling, and she shoved her muzzle into his shoulder fur suddenly, laughing against his shoulder. She was trembling so violently he wrapped his tail around her and just drew her close- realizing that she was the reason that he wasn't writhing on the ground anymore. That she was why he was Tigerpaw right now, not split, on the line between the two.

"You said my name," Firepaw whispered shakily. "Then you got better."

"Yeah, this is beautiful and all," Jayfeather meowed, rolling his eyes. "but can we get back to the matter at paw? Tigerpaw has just proved to us that he _is _Tigerstar's reincarnation- which is the furthest thing from good." His voice was grave, and he was dead serious. In fact, he was so grim that even Tigerpaw and Firepaw were subdued, their ears flattening against their heads as they stared seriously up at the medicine cat. "If Cinderheart proves anything, its that their past self will show themselves in the dreams. So… if Tigerpaw somehow manages to dream himself into the Dark Forest, whats to stop them from rising again?"

Tigerpaw's throat felt dry, as he remembered himself, or, Tigerstar, talking to Thistleclaw and Breezepelt and all of those cats about some plan. But should he tell them? If he did- what would their reactions be? He opened his jaws, sighing heavily. "Its happened already." He confessed, his amber eyes round as moons.

"What?" Lionblaze gasped, as well as Jayfeather, and Ivypool. Dovewing just looked startled, her tail curled protectively around her stomach. "When? What was Tigerstar talking about?"

"I'm not sure." Tigerpaw meowed shakily. The memory was fading from his mind- too fast, too soon. It was as if it were a slippery mouse, he had grasped its tail, but he couldn't quite seem to catch it. "Something about Breezepelt and rogues." He meowed, sounding slightly confused. Groaning in frustration, he bowed his head, feeling depressed. "I can't remember!" He wailed.

"Don't worry." Firepaw meowed comfortingly, pressing against his side. "It's okay."

"It's not okay." Jayfeather snapped, correcting Firepaw. "You of all cats should know how dangerous this is. You were sent here to stop him, anyway."

"What are you talking about?" Firepaw meowed, taken back.

Jayfeather rolled his eyes, "Are you mouse-brained?" He hissed at her. "Cant you see that you are Firestar?"

Firepaw groaned, "I'm not Firestar!" She retorted, fur fluffing up defensively. "Do I look like a tom to you?"

"I don't know what happened," Jayfeather admitted, sounding slightly frustrated. "But something went wrong. I may have lost my power- but during the visits to the Moonpool, I've never seen Firestar there. Bluestar is worried- and so is the rest of StarClan, but they refuse to tell me what is going on." He grit his teeth, lashing his tail. "So I'm going to figure it out myself."

"Why won't they tell you?" Ivypool meowed, eyes narrowing.

Jayfeather shrugged in defeat, "I don't know." He sighed, shoulders sagging. He swished his tail across the forest floor, ears pinning against his head. "Leafpool is worried too. She doesn't tell the full details, but she dreams of blood and darkness. Not to mention the fact that nobody, has even mentioned Firestar to me. Its as if he vanished right after he died- which is impossible as we all watched him pad to StarClan."

Tigerpaw watched Firepaw worriedly, scared that she would have a fit just as he did. She didn't seem to however, but her mind was whirling, and she looked deep in thought. She frowned slightly, her tail twitching anxiously.

"Whats wrong?" Dovewing asked the ginger she-cat. Firepaw was sitting, her tail curled tightly around her paws. Her head was bowed and she looked deep in thought.

Firepaw whispered, "I don't know."

"Try to remember things about Firestar." Dovewing meowed gently to her, pale blue eyes kind and supportive.

"Um… Okay, I guess?" Firepaw shrugged. "My… mate is Sandstorm? Uh, I ruled ThunderClan? You are all my kin? I kill evil cats?" She snorted at how ridiculous it was, rolling her eyes. "This is stupid. I'm _not _Firestar. I'm not a tom! I'm a she-cat!"

Jayfeather persisted, "Something must have gone wrong!" Then his eyes sparked, and he lashed his tail in triumph. "Thats it!" He cried out, looking satisfied with himself.

"What?" Tigerpaw leaned forward, ears flattening against his head. "Whats it?" He was relieved that they had stopped talking about his relationship to Tigerstar- but he was also disappointed that they weren't trying to find a way of splitting him and the blood-thirsty villain. He grit his teeth- Firepaw was more important right now.

"Thats why Firepaw has the heart problem!" Jayfeather exclaimed.

Something inside of Tigerpaw felt as if it snapped.

"W-what?" Firepaw stuttered, her eyes looking suddenly unfocused and cloudy. She stumbled over her own paws, and ended up sprawled on the ground. Blood roared in Tigerpaw's ears, and he felt as if he were turning numb and weak, for the second time today. He crumpled to his paws, heart pounding.

Jayfeather's blind blue eyes widened, shock radiating from him. "Squirrelflight didn't tell you?" He gasped, ears flattening against his head. "Fox-dung." He muttered under his breath, cursing quietly.

"Whats wrong with her heart?" Tigerpaw demanded at the same time as Firepaw whispered, "Whats wrong with my heart?" The two exchanged glances, and they could see each other's panic reflecting in their eyes.

Jayfeather swallowed. "It… it will probably just stop beating some day once you're around the age of a warrior." He meowed softly, looking truly sorrowful. "Its so different than any other disorders, theres never been something like this before. We watched you- we tested you. You're heart is naturally weaker than normal, the heartbeat is less strong, making you more tired. The time Leafpool tested you before the gathering- it was weaker than it was when you were a kit. You're not going to make it to the age of an elder."

Nobody spoke.

The silence was deafening.

"Well." Jayfeather coughed awkwardly. "Tigerpaw, do you know anything else about the Dark Forest?"

Tigerpaw couldn't speak- he was shell-locked. Frozen.

That was when Ivypool cut in. "Jayfeather," She meowed softly. "Tigerpaw has already told us what he knows, and so has Firepaw. I think you should visit the moonpool, and I or Lionblaze can accompany you, so you can talk to StarClan first."

"I'm so sorry, Tigerpaw." Lionblaze meowed quietly. Then, after nobody spoke, Dovewing meowed softly, "I think we should let them talk it out." She waved her tail, and the four cats slowly padded away, their heads bowed. They had figured things out, true, but the truth had spilled and it was far from good. The truth was awful, and Tigerpaw felt as if his heart was going to break.

After they were alone, everything seemed to get even worse. Firepaw was sitting there, looking shocked and frozen.

"I'm dying. I'm going to die." She managed to say, flattening her ears. "I'm going to die." She repeated again.

Tigerpaw felt tears spring to his eyes.

The dark brown tabby actually looked speechless as he stared at her. The emotion in his eyes was so horrible- it was as if his whole world was crumbling down to nothing. He finally spoke, after what seemed like moons. "No."

She blinked slowly, it paining her to do so. "It's the truth."

Then Tigerpaw was laughing. He laughed and laughed and laughed and Firepaw couldn't figure out why. His eyes gleamed with a wild light, and his laughter sounded so bitter and cold it sent chills down his spine. He bared his fangs at nothing and his eyes blazed with… with more fury than she had ever seen inside him before. There was nothing gentle about him now as he let out a horrifying screech and raked his claws down a tree in frustration.

"No!" He yelled at her. "No!" Then he slammed his paws down onto the ground, his abnormally long claws leaving deep gouges. Firepaw gazed emptily at him, her ears flattening against her head. She could just watch as he ripped up grass from beneath his paws and kicked up mud, looking infuriated.

"Tigerpaw…" She spoke quietly, and he whirled around. He shook his head.

"Nothing is right." Tigerpaw whimpered. "Why is everything wrong."

"What do you mean?" Firepaw whispered, her green eyes clear as she gazed up at him. She pressed her cheek against his, and he just let out a wail against her fur.

He pressed against her. "I want a happy ending." He whispered.

"A happy ending?" She asked, her voice quiet.

He smiled cheerily, some of the old, amused light coming back into his eyes. "You know… two kits, hate each other. Then the hate turns out to be passion. They become friends- then more than that. They live together, have kits, grow old." He laughs, as if it were the most ridiculous thing in the world. "I know it sounds boring- but thats what I want. I just want a boring, happy family. As long as you're with me- I'll be fine."

"I…" Tears sprung to Firepaw's eyes.

Both apprentices had forgotten everything. They forgot that they were just apprentices. They forgot that one of them was a villain, and the other was supposedly a hero. They forgot that their past selves hated each other. They forgot that they weren't mates. They forgot about everything- aside from each other.

"W-with me?" She whispered, ears flattened against her head. "I thought you liked Seedpelt."

"We're related." Tigerpaw's voice was dull, listless. "I love you more than anything- but it wont work out. I know you had your eyes set on Snowheart… but now he's gone. Dewfrost seems like a decent tom, I think you should go for it." He looked as if he was ready to die. "You don't have much time left- and I can't keep indulging myself in a fantasy that is wrong in so many ways, especially if you haven't got the time to waste."

"Stop." Firepaw shook her head. "Stop talking."

The dark tabby's eyes clouded over but he did as she asked. He closed his mouth and sat down, and lowered his gaze, too embarrassed and too depressed to say anything else. "I'm sorry." Was all he could manage to say.

Firepaw jerked him to his paws and glared into his eyes. "Stop talking. I don't want your apology."

The dark tabby tom looked miserable, and Firepaw knew he would be elated after she told him what she wanted to tell him. What she wanted to tell him so badly. He turned away, but she called after him.

"Wait! Tigerpaw!" She called after him, running forward and bowling him over so she had him pinned beneath her. "I want you to stop because your speaking nonsense. Our relationship may be wrong but it isn't. It feels more than right- and if I really am the one you want… then you're not indulging yourself in a fantasy."

His eyes lit up, and that cute smile stretched widely across his face.

It made her heart leap and dance so much that she could hardly breathe.

"I always thought that when someday I would get up the courage to tell a she-cat 'I love you', that she would say something extremely sweet back. I know it sounds ridiculous, but…" Tigerpaw's eyes glowed. "I love you, Firepaw."

Firepaw looked playful. "Something sweet, eh?" She purred, rasping her tongue over his cheek. "How about; 'I love you too, Tigerpaw'?" She questioned before pressing her muzzle into his fur. "Because I do."

It suddenly felt as if she breathed better than she had in a long time. A huge weight was lifted off her shoulders and now she was just grinning giddily. Everything was falling into place- everything felt right.

The dying she-cat that used to be a noble tomcat leader with the confused tom with an evil past.

It was anything but normal- and that just made it so much better.


	27. Twenty-Six: Fire

_Thanks for all the reviews! :) I can't believe we're almost at 400. Seriously though. :OOO So excited! ^.^_

_This chapter is mostly based off of Firepaw's thoughts and feelings about, like, __everything__._

_The next chapter is the gathering!:D_

_Anyway, here are the review replies!_

**_The Muffin Who Eats Cake: _**_Thank you so much! ^_^ Here is the next chapter~_

**_lawsonsog:_**_ I don't mean to sound rude or anything, 46 moons is still really young, and it isn't the average warrior age that they die, actually. Sandstorm is already 100 moons, and I'm pretty sure that Bramblestar is sixty moons or something..? _

_**Swiftstar of ThunderClan: **__Thank you! :) _

**_kate23816: _**_Well, she isn't exactly comfortable knowing that she was a tom- and you'll see more of her thoughts this chapter. + yay they're finding out! :D_

**_Stealthstar of StealthClan: _**_I know :3 Finally they confessed her love. Yay :D_

**_Skyfur02: _**_Haha, thanks! :D I tried to make it as sweet- actually I was kinda worried that it was really. really. cheesy. but whatever. xD_

**_Moonbeam141:_**_ Yes they did finally tell each other! Also, that actually never occurred to me, lol. xD I didn't make the connection between Firepaw's heart and Fire'heart'. Probably since it was supposed to be her lungs, and they would just stop all of a sudden- but I chose to make it the heart because I guess that its easier to feel (less advanced/less technology required) the beating of the heart rather than the breaths of the lungs._

**_QLKwriter:_**_ I know. :D It finally happened.+Thanks_

**_Swimming Trees:_**_ Yeah, they finally confessed! :D + There will be deaths eventually, but for right now- they're good. :D_

**_Coralstorm: _**_Well, I did a sort of wish-like-thing at 11:11, but I don't pray. Apologies. Anyway, yeah- if only it were actually that easy. xD Good luck with your friend though- I hope he/she gets better._

**_WarriorCat4Life: _**_Thank you! :D _

**_Guest:_**_ He got his mother because she was the only other pregnant queen in the nursery at the time, and Firestar was reincarnated into little Firekit- meaning they won't share the same personality. They will both be ambitious and noble I suppose, but they wont have all of the same traits- as Firekit takes after some of her mother's feisty traits. :P_

**_Timberbreeze of ThunderClan: _**_Yeah, poor Firepaw. ):_

**_Sparrow:_**_ Thanks! :D_

**_bob jones:_**_ hehe._

* * *

_Lucky me, but unlucky me._

Thats what Firepaw had thought gloomily as she lay bored in the medicine cat den. Ever since Tigerpaw had actually confessed his feelings for her, although in a slightly cheesy way, she had been in a good mood. The ginger she-cat had confessed her feelings as well, and it felt amazing to get it off of her chest- but also slightly nervous, because what were they to do now? They certainly weren't old enough to be mates, or have kits. They would be closer than best friends, she supposed.

But… there was also the downside. Aside from being injured by Breezepelt, and being trapped in the medicine cat's den, of course. She had discovered that she, Firepaw of ThunderClan, turned out to be the _reincarnation _of the great, noble, once kittypet leader of ThunderClan, Firestar. Yes. It's true. He is indeed a tom, and she is indeed a she-cat. Yet something went wrong- and she was reincarnated into a female, but unfortunately that was not the only thing that went wrong during the rebirth. She had also, apparently, been born with some sort of disorder. No, its not one that disfigures you- hers is all about her heart. It didn't beat properly, or something, and that was actually causing her to die slowly. Every day brought her one paw step closer to the clutches of StarClan.

On that happy note, here she was, lying bored in the medicine cat den. Yes, she was stuck it seemed, to be injured and to not be able to do anything- but everyone else was moving on with their lives. Especially Tigerpaw, it seemed. Blossomfall was satisfied with his progress- such so that she had already agreed to let him go to the gathering in a few sunrises.

Not to mention- she was actually a tom. She wasn't even sure what she was supposed to feel about that! It made her feel sort of strange, thinking on it, as she looked at Tigerpaw. Toms had such distinct features- things that she really didn't. But apparently, in some past life, she did! Not to mention- this also meant that she was a kittypet? _Ugh, I hate this. Why did I have to be a reincarnation of a tom?_

Sometimes, it felt like everyones life was better than hers.

So, she lay in her nest, in the medicine cat's den. Sulking slightly, feeling gloomy and sullen, without a single thing to do. She sighed heavily, resting her head on her paws.

"Hey, Firepaw." Spottedpaw meowed cheerily to her, ears twitching. The she-cat had been busied with helping Jayfeather, the pale gray tabby seemed to enjoy teaching her- as opposed to his usual grumpy attitude. He was previously talking to her about the use of Marigold, and Tigerpaw's sister seemed really interested in it. "How are you feeling today?"

"Bad." She meowed moodily, flattening her ears. "Shouldn't you be training with your mentor or something?" She grumbled, feeling a twinge of jealousy.

The gray she-cat frowned a little, her ears flattening. "Icecloud," She mumbled, "went on patrol already this morning, so I decided that she could just rest."

"_You _decided?" Firepaw meowed incredulously, eyes widening in disbelief.

Jayfeather decided to interrupt the conversation. _Honestly, this medicine cat has interrupted half of the conversations I have had! _She thought, slightly bitter, slightly amused.

He sniffed at her pelt, "Spottedpaw, take a look at her wounds for me, would you?"

"I can look at them for you." Firepaw cut in.

They paid her no attention, so she sank back into her nest with an irritated snort.

Spottedpaw leaned forward, sniffing Firepaw lightly. She nosed through her pelt, gently splitting the fur to check the wounds. She pulled back with a satisfied mew of triumph, "Her wounds are almost fully healed. They've all closed, almost to the point of not having to worry about them re-opening."

"Good." Jayfeather praised her, twitching his tail. "So, what can Firepaw do, and what cant she?" He seemed to be assessing her carefully, his blind blue eyes scanning over her.

Spottedpaw hesitated for a moment, but right after her pause she began to speak, sounding nervous at first but her confidence built until she spoke very fluently and confidently. "Well, Firepaw should be able to do most of her training. Hunting and patrolling should be no problem, but probably not battle training." She meowed, glancing anxiously up at Jayfeather.

_Its almost as if he were her mentor! _Firepaw noticed.

"Why not battle training?" Jayfeather asked her.

Spottedpaw didn't pause this time, her eyes shining with determination. "If she does battle training, she will risk her wounds re-opening if she moves around too much or if somebody hits her there hard enough."

"Good." Jayfeather grunted in approval.

Firepaw coughed loudly, irritated to the point of being unable to hold it in. "Can you guys just let me go now?" Honestly. Jayfeather were acting as if Spottedpaw was his apprentice, and Spottedpaw acting as if Jayfeather were her mentor! In case they hadn't realized- _there were already two medicine cats in ThunderClan! _Besides, she was jealous. Spottedpaw had the chance to train, to battle train, and yet she wasn't! Firepaw would give anything to be able to battle train!

The most irritation she felt was actually towards Jayfeather.

How could he act like everything was okay?

It hadn't even been a quarter moon since he had _oh, so, accidentally _told her that she was going to die soon, _and _was originally a tom, and yet he thought everything was fine. Did it even matter to him that she had snuck out of camp, just sat still beneath some clump of brambles, and cried her eyes out for the past few sunrises? Did it matter to him that she knew she was going to die- and now she was forced to carry this burden? Did it matter to him that she had refused to talk or associate with her mother- that awful liar who had hid the truth from Firepaw _ever since she was a kit? _Did any of that matter to Jayfeather?

_Of course not, _She thought sulkily. _Jayfeather's just getting prepared to go to the Moonpool. StarClan knows, once I'm out of this den, he's going to scurry off to the Moonpool. He should have just gone! Its not as if Leafpool were incapable of doing her duty. She has been doing it for moons already, hasn't she? _

Firepaw sighed in irritation, rolling onto her back. She knew that she was just bitter and annoyed, as she couldn't leave the den, and was channelling all her anger towards Jayfeather. The gray tabby had, after all, talked to her as kindly as he could, which was surprisingly gentle considering his grumpy nature, and explained it a bit more thoroughly. He estimated that she would only live to be around his age. Forty moons, or so.

"… my words, you can go." Jayfeather seemed to be finishing up a statement, and Firepaw twitched her ear in surprise. She had actually drowned out his entire lecture, but she assumed it was probably some warnings, and then 'just remember my words, and you can go,' or whatever.

Excitement suddenly sparked in her chest.

Then dread.

Her mentor.

Squirrelflight.

If she were to train, that would mean that she has to train with Squirrelflight. Could she ask for a new mentor? Was it possible that Bramblestar would switch her mentor again? She groaned, lashing her tail angrily, before storming out of the medicine cat's den- not bothering to turn around. She heard Spottedpaw's excited voice, and Jayfeather's impatient retorts every time she had gotten something wrong- which, surprisingly, was not very often.

The ginger she-cat was waiting hesitantly in the clearing, looking nervously towards her daughter. The ginger she-cat felt a twinge of sympathy in her chest. Squirrelflight had lost her foster kits- Jayfeather, Hollyleaf and Lionblaze once, and so soon after forgiving her, the black she-cat was off to StarClan. Not to mention, she lost one of her daughters- Owlpaw, as she had run away, and after days of searching there was no prevail- and she was still missing. At least she had Bramblestar to help her get through it.

Squirrelflight padded over to her daughter and apprentice. "Lets go hunting."

"Alone?" Firepaw meowed, not bothering to disguise her wariness and hostility, still untrusting of her mother.

Squirrelflight flinched at her hostility. "I… I was hoping we could talk."

"I don't want to talk to you." Firepaw meowed sharply.

Bramblestar padded over, his eyes warm as he approached his daughter. "Firepaw, I'll go with you guys to hunt," he meowed tentatively, ears folding backwards.

"Whats going on?" Firepaw meowed suspiciously, eyes narrowing into slits.

"Well, its about… us." The dark tabby admitted.

"Us?" She arched an eyebrow.

"Me and Squirrelflight. And you- of course."

The ginger she-cat's shoulders slumped, and she sighed. "Fine."

Then the trio were padding out of camp, into the forest. Tension was crackling between the ginger she-cats, whilst anxiety and uncertainty was flowing off of Bramblestar. The dark brown tabby and the ginger queen had never fully recovered from Owlpaw's disappearance, but they seemed to feel slightly better- as if they had something to be happy about.

Firepaw glanced around the forest- now almost lush. The trees were tall, their branches covered with little twigs that had leaves attached to them. The leaves were a fresh, soft green color and were still new. Brambles began to sprout little buds where the leaves would form, and bracken and ferns seemed to finally begin to grow again. There was occasionally the tweet of a bird's song, along with the crickets chirp and the rustling of the leaves as the breeze, now almost warm, brushed past- carrying the sweet aroma of newly formed flowers.

New-leaf was finally here.

They padded a while, until they finally reached a secluded area. It was between three trees, and the roots were gnarled and thick. Around sides of the trees, there were brambles and brackens- and it seemed like a good, quiet, closed off space. The ginger she-cat felt some surprise at how they had managed to find this, but then she shook her head, deciding that wasn't important. The dark brown tabby lead them to one side of the brambles were the twigs were thinner, and you could squeeze past without getting raked by sharp twigs.

They finally sat down- and there was silence, at least for a while. Both of her parents looked nervous, afraid to talk.

"I'm sorry," Squirrelflight suddenly blurted out, ears drooping. "I… I didn't want you to have to deal with the burden of knowing you were going to die." She bowed her head, shame radiating off of her pelt. "This was actually the reason that I had never spoke to you that much- I was afraid it would slip out, and you would have to live the rest of your life in fear. The fear that you might not awaken the next morning."

Seeing her mother so heartbroken and sorrowful calmed her anger slightly, but she was still mad. "That shouldn't have been your decision!" Firepaw hissed at her mother, pelt bristling. "It is _my _life, thus being _my _decision! You know how awful it was for me to find out from Jayfeather? _Jayfeather? _You know what he said as soon as he accidentally told me? He said, 'your mother didn't tell you?'. _How could you not tell me this!_" She practically shrieked, her anger building up in her chest.

"I didn't know what to do!" Squirrelflight meowed, standing up and beginning to pace anxiously, which wasn't working out very well due to the small space. "I had panicked! I told Bramblestar, and he was also concerned. We didn't want you to have to live with fear! We just wanted you to have a normal kit-hood, and a normal apprenticeship. We were planning on telling you when you became a warrior- so that you would be mature, and as I had thought, ready to handle the news."

_Mouse-dung! Thats actually a pretty reasonable explanation. _Firepaw admitted to herself mutinously, flicking her tail back and forth. "You still should have told me." She argued. "You shouldn't have lied to me."

Squirrelflight bowed her head. "I know- and I'm sorry."

"I don't think I can forgive you for this." Firepaw meowed quietly, but her anger had been dulled down. Her mother looked stricken, and she lowered her gaze.

"Firepaw-" Bramblestar began, but the apprentice cut her father off.

"Not yet, anyway." Firepaw muttered. Her mother would have to work to gain back her trust- but the ginger she-cat did admit to feeling a bit bad. Squirrelflight had suffered greatly- her first mistake was because she wanted to protect her sister, the second mistake because she wanted to protect Firepaw. Sighing, the ginger she-cat knew she couldn't blame her mother completely, so she had decided to give her mother the chance to regain the trust.

Squirrelflight perked up immediately. Bramblestar even smiled softly and gently touched his nose to Squirrelflight's cheek, and then to Firepaw's.

The queen meowed softly, "Thank you," at the same time that her mate had meowed. "Theres actually something else we have to tell you."

Squirrelflight smiled, but it looked slightly half-hearted. "I'm… pregnant."

Shock coursed through Firepaw, and she stumbled back, so she was pressed against the tree. _What? So soon after Owlpaw's gone- they replace her? How long have they been hiding this! _Hot anger shot through her veins, and she grit her teeth to prevent lashing out at her parents. How could they betray her like this? Was she not good enough for them? Was that why they decided to have another litter?

Bramblestar looked concerned, "Are you not happy?" He meowed hesitantly, fur beginning to fluff up.

Firepaw bit her lip, looking at her parents. They both looked so concerned for her, yet so pleased about the news. She couldn't break their hearts. "I…" She whispered, her voice sounding hoarse. She couldn't meet their gaze, she couldn't smile for them, but she could at least say it. She had to. Even if she didn't want to, she couldn't keep disappointing them. StarClan knows how many times she had already disappointed them, or frightened them. By falling behind, getting angry with her mentor, getting almost killed. Her parents had suffered too- and they deserved a good, healthy litter. A litter that was normal. She bit her lip, her heart thumping against her chest. She tasted blood in her mouth. "I am happy for you guys." They didn't look convinced, so she added, "Really. I am. Congratulations. I'm…" It hurt her to say it, her heart pounding even harder against her chest. "I'm going to be a big sister."

Trembling all over, she forced herself not to burst into tears and break down. She had to stay strong- at least until they were gone. This was the worst thing that could happen, but she couldn't tell them that. They did deserve their chance at happiness- even if it didn't include her. She knew that once the new kits were born, Squirrelflight would be in the nursery, tending to their every need. Bramblestar would be visiting her with prey.

So what did that leave her?

Motherless. Fatherless. Mentorless.

She was going to be all alone.

Her heart was pounding against her chest so hard, so loud, that she could hardly hear what Bramblestar was speaking. He was smiling widely, and so was Squirrelflight. Both parents looked insanely relieved, while Firepaw was biting her lip so hard she felt the skin break and blood on her fangs. But she didn't cry out.

"We've decided…" Bramblestar attempted to sound playful, but Firepaw was too distressed to joke. "We've decided that you should choose your next mentor. You can choose the best warrior in the clan."

"Lionblaze." Firepaw meowed, almost numbly. As she opened her mouth, the breeze brushed against her lip and she realized how sore it was. Lionblaze was a great warrior- and if he were anything like his son, he would be a great teacher. Besides, this way she would be able to spend a lot more time with Tigerpaw's family. With a tom, who was actually a decent father, and didn't go around having another litter of kits right after one of his own kits vanished. Which they didn't of course, because they were a normal family. Well- aside from being in a prophecy, having a reincarnated mate, a reincarnated son, and a warrior apprentice daughter who seemed far more interested in medicine. They were actually quite unordinary- but somehow, they made it work. "I want to learn from Lionblaze."

"Lionblaze." Squirrelflight smiled lightly. "He will be a great mentor to you."

"Thanks." Firepaw whispered, her voice sounding shaky. She seemed to be stepping away from her parents now. "Can we go tell him now?"

"Sure." Bramblestar meowed lightly. "I'll announce the news about Squirrelflight and I as well."

Her throat felt dry. "Okay."

The ginger she-cat watched as her parents padded forward, side-by-side. She already pictured kits tumbling around their paws, still with kit-like innocence and the excitement of playing. She unsheathed her claws and sank them into the dirt.

She knew that every time she would see those kits in the future- she would feel awful. Perhaps she would grow to like them- but she would still never feel happy around them. Those kits were just a reminder that she wasn't enough for her parents. That she had already failed one sister. Those kits were nothing but a cruel reminder. Yet, her parents were so oblivious. So oblivious to the cruelness, so oblivious to her pain. And she couldn't tell them- because they deserved to be happy.

She reflected back to the first thought she had this morning. _Lucky me, but unlucky me. _Honestly, in the morning- she felt as if she were a little part of both. Well, that was all gone now. All Firepaw could feel now was an awful, numb throbbing in her chest, mixed with dread, disgust, and fear. Now, all she was thinking was, _unlucky me._


	28. Twenty-Seven: Tiger

_Thank you for all the reviews, follows and favs! I can't believe we're already at 400! Yay! _

_Anyway, here's the next chapter. This one is long. The first part may be slightly confusing- but he did NOT actually see Owlpaw. It was his subconscious talking to him in a hallucination type thing of Owlpaw- as she was his closest friend before Firepaw._

_Well, here it is! ^_^_

...

_"I don't understand." His voice is quiet, trembling. He finds it difficult to speak, to admit that there is something he seems to be unable to figure out. _

_The cat sitting next to him has soft, round amber eyes. Her pelt is a dark brown and is still soft and fluffy. Owlpaw. They were on the gathering island- completely alone, just sitting amongst the roots of the great tree. Her touch is surprisingly reassuring to him. _

_Yet, this was different to any other dream he had ever had before. It wasn't a nightmare- nor was it some silly dream. It felt like more than that. But there was a certain delirious feeling he had, his mind was spinning and everything felt slurred and dreamlike. His vision- the world around him held blurry sheen._

_What really was going on?_

_The cat sitting besides him fixed him in a solemn, far-too-serious gaze. She looked far too intelligent just then- not at all like the young cat she was, but more wise and mature. "The dark forest wouldn't just make a plan- and not do it, would they?" She meows to him. Her voice has a melodic tone to it- making it sound slightly dreary. _

_She wanted him to answer the question. Her ears were twitching in anticipation, her tail curling neatly around her paws. _

_His throat was dry, and he knew that he was to answer her soon. But his mind had pulled a blank. He stares at the image of her- she looks so young all of a sudden, her pelt was fluffier than ever, her tail short, her legs slightly stumpy. Her eyes were large, and possessed the kit-like innocence that she had lost throughout her life._

_Oh, StarClan, he thinks. Why is it that he remembers her the most as kits? Has the relationship really broken apart so in the apprentice years? Had he made a mistake with choosing Firepaw over her sister? However much he detested the dark brown she-cat, for lying to them and breaking them apart- he didn't think he could really hate her so. She had been his best friend of kithood, hadn't she? Perhaps everything was his fault. Maybe he was blind, and forgotten about her feelings. Maybe that was what had driven her over the edge. Was all of that true? Or was it just this light-headed, delirious stage he was in, that was meddling with his thoughts and causing him to question his own choices._

_He tries to focus on her question. Did he really believe that the Dark forest would choose not to do a plan? "No." He replies._

_She takes a step closer to him, such so that their fur is almost touching. He can almost feel the warmth pulsing off of her pelt. "So why have you not spoken to them as Tigerstar?"_

_The tabby feels irritation, frustration, and an overwhelming sense of hopelessness. "I don't know." He hisses in frustration, ripping his gaze off of her pelt. "Perhaps they've given up." Although, as he speaks the words, he knows just how impossible that would be- they would never give up on a plan like this. Clearly, Owlpaw thinks the same, as she gives him a wry smile._

_"Maybe you're less Tigerstar than you realize," She whispers in his ear, and he can almost feel her breath tickling his fur. As she pulls away, she sits completely still again. They lock gazes. "Or maybe you're just oblivious. Blind. Ignorant. Blank." _

_If what she had said was meant to be an insult, he didn't feel the least bit offended. He wasn't even certain if he was able to feel emotions in this odd, dreamlike state. And yet, her words seem to reach into his brain, rifling through his memories in search of something that could match._

_"Blind." He murmured to himself, ears flattening. His talk. How he had wished they found a way to separate him and Tigerstar. "Oblivious." How he had spoken to Thistleclaw, and the gray-and-white tom had sworn to split the two of them in half. How oblivious he was to the importance of that comment back then. "Ignorant." Thinking that the Tigerstar inside of him when he was having a fit was just a short attempt to seize control. It wasn't. He was just ignorant to the truth- ignorant all along. "Blank." Those strange days of when he had woken up feeling a little off, as if there was something he was supposed to remember but couldn't. They were recent, and although it had only happened once or twice, was it more important than he realized? Was he wrong to have regarded his blankness of memory as something of little importance? _

_Owlpaw smiled again, showing her teeth. "Come on Tigerpaw," She was whispering to him, "use that brain of yours. You've got all the little bits and pieces- now you just need to piece them together." Her tail flicked lightly at the air. "Funny how these tiny little details always seem to be the keys to the biggest realizations." _

_He had tilted his head to the side, the light shining on half of his face, making it seem that his fur had split- half of his fur being a lighter brown, the other half being a darker shade of brown. "He split us." The dark tabby realized, a horrible sense of dread settling onto his chest. "Whenever I dream myself into the dark forest, he instantly takes control. He speaks through me. Yet I have no recollection- as something has severed the bond between my memories and dreams and him."_

_The dark brown she-cat purred in satisfaction. "You're finally getting it, Tigerpaw." She whispered to him. "But what are you going to do about it?" _

_He suddenly felt exhausted. "I don't know." He whispered. "I'm tired of all of this." _

_A little gleam enters her eyes, and she seems to sigh. Then her face grows serious once more._

_"What do you think they're up to? How are you going to find out?" She meows to him, eyes narrowed. "Come on, Tigerpaw." She begins to sound less dreary and melodic, a bit more irritated. As if his sleepiness is frustrating her. As if she wants him to focus. "Think!"_

_He moans, shaking his head. "I don't know!"_

_"For the love of StarClan!" She hisses, and then she stalks straight up to his face. Her tail is lashing, and her kit-like demeanor has been wiped off, and it reveals her. Huh. He realizes just how beautiful she has become. How dangerous she looks. How poised and impeccable her stance is. Her fur is sleek and shiny, her claws gleaming and thorn-sharp, her eyes are narrowed into slits as her gaze is focused on him, her muscles tense. She looks shockingly well and healthy. "Think, Tigerpaw! I don't know what mouse-dung you've managed to stuff into your head, but you better clear it fast." She scrapes her paw across the ground. "There is always a solution. When a problem is created, a solution is created alongside it. The problem is clearly visible, and yet the solution is stealthy, sly. It can hide itself. Morph itself into something you think to be part of the problem. But it is there. Do not let it fool you into thinking that there is none- because there always will be one. You just have to find it."_

_"How!" Tigerpaw almost shouts at her. "How do I find it? Tell me!" _

_A little frown appears on her face. "I've always thought of you to be intelligent. The answer you seek for lies right in front of you. Remember this- as evil as he may seem, he isn't. He was, and is, never truly evil. His heart hasn't frozen over- there is a spark of warmth in it. A fire." She seemed to put empathy on the last word. "There is a fire in his heart."_

_The dark tabby stiffens. "You mean me?"_

_"Of course not!" Owlpaw seems to be shouting at him. "He's more important than you realize! Do not forget what I have told you. There's a fire in his heart- and it's warding off the darkness that is currently surrounding him. He's bitter and full of hatred- but someone can change that. The fire inside of his heart! Never forget the fire!"_

_"What are you talking about?" He screams at her, frustrated. "Stop speaking nonsense and just tell me already."_

_There was a sad look on her face. "Oh, Tigerpaw." She seemed to whisper. "What's happened to you?" She looked truly sorrowful. "You used to be so determined to find the answer to everything- to learn all about the past, to be the best warrior you could be. You had so much determination. Where has it all gone? Have you used it all up? Where is your determination, Tigerpaw? I know you think that my sister is center of the universe- but she isn't. You need to open your eyes! Stop staring after my sister, and open them for real! Look around you! Start using your brain again. Solve these problems!" She slammed her paw onto the ground, sounding angrier with each word._

_As she spoke, he just found himself getting more and more confused. "But I love her. Firepaw… she's everything to me."_

_The dark brown tabby locked eyes with him. "What are you going to do when she's gone?" _

_This time he was unable to reply. _

_"That's what I thought." Owlpaw meowed, shaking her head. "You're already useless. Love has made you into a fool. Once, I thought you had the potential to become a great leader. Then, I was bitter and hate consumed, and thought that you could really live up to Tigerstar- and become a villain." She shook her head. "Now I'm hoping you'll open your eyes and just look at everything- that you won't look at them as just things, but look at the little details. You can't keep my sister on this pedestal. You need to confront her. She knows more than she tells. Don't be leader, Tigerpaw. Don't be a villain either. Just be a good warrior- one that will put their clan before their own personal needs. Dark times lie ahead of ThunderClan, and they will need every warrior they can get. You're more important than you realize- you are the one who must figure this out."_

_"Why are you telling me this?" Tigerpaw whimpered, almost afraid._

_She doesn't reply. "Do you miss me?" She asks suddenly._

_He lifts his gaze, and he sees her as his best friend from back when they were kits. The word slips out of his mouth before he can recall it- and he isn't sure if he means it or not. "Yeah."_

_She is silent._

_"Will I see you again?" He asks hesitantly._

_Her gaze falls to her paws. "I'm certain that we will meet again." She meows. Then she raises her gaze and fixes him in an intense gaze, as if she were trying to tell him something. There's a forlorn way she is holding herself, as if forcing her to stay away from him. She doesn't look happy- mostly wistful and regretful. _

_But what can he do about it? Nothing._

_"Goodbye." He says to her. It feels weird to say farewell, as he is fairly certain that this is just some sort of mirage or dream. He doesn't know what it is. He still doesn't. Without waiting for a response, he stands up and he pads away from that tree, padding towards the tree bridge. He steps onto the tree bridge of the gathering, and walk across it with expertise- odd, as he has never been here before. Not in this life, at least. _

_Then he bounces off of the tree bridge._

"Wake up!" An irritated voice cuts through his dream, and he lets out a faint murmur.

Blinking his eyes open, he flinches at the bright sunlight that floods his vision and temporarily blinds him. As he staggers forward, still sleepy, his dream still fresh in his mind. He wonders for a heartbeat if that was really Owlpaw. Then he shakes his head- there was no way it could have been her.

Standing before him is a tortoiseshell she-cat, her eyes narrowed in disapproval. The white on her pelt glows like snow under the moonlight, her muscles rippling as she twists her body to shake her head in disgust. "You took a nap?" she mutters, "honestly, one would think you were still a kit."

Tigerpaw blinks in surprise. "It's night-time already?" He meows excitedly, bouncing a little on his paws. He ignores her disapproval, excitement washing over him. He had missed three of the previous gatherings- and this would actually be his first gathering. "I can't wait!" The dream slowly started to go to the back of his mind as he got caught up in his own excitement.

In the middle of the camp sat a ginger she-cat. Her eyes are warm as her gaze meets Tigerpaw. He sucks in a breath- startled. He hadn't even realized it yet- but he had grown so used to her with blood and dirt streaking her fur, her pelt tangled and messy, not clean. Seeing her completely groomed, made his heart do flips in his chest. Her ginger fur was shiny, as it lay, slicked back and flat against her pelt. It seemed to have a silver sheen to it under the moonlight. Her tail was neatly groomed as well, and it looked long and slender. There was no fur sticking up- no fluffiness. As she stood up, the dark tabby was shocked at how much she had grown.

He had looked at her. Inspected her before. But never had she been as well groomed as now. He felt as if he was staring at a whole different cat, as if he were staring at a clan leader. Her face was less round, and didn't hold any of the previous kit-like fluff to it. Her cheekbones were high and angular, whilst her eyes weren't quite as large, but seemed to be more narrowed. Her muzzle wasn't quite as short as before, and it seemed to have grown slightly longer, protruding more so from her face. Her nose wasn't the same soft white-pink, but not was a darker shade- like a rosy pink color. Her tail wasn't fluffy anymore- yet was long and sleek and curled neatly around her paws. As she stood up, she walked towards him with grace.

"W-what?" He stutters. What was wrong with him? Ever since his dream- he had been observing things differently. He wasn't just observing her pelt color and eye color, but was noticing the little changes. She used to walk with a slight bounce, but now she walked forward in with a grace similar to that of a panther. When did he start to notice these things?

_"Now I'm hoping you'll open your eyes and just look at everything- that you won't look at them as just things, but look at the little details. You can't keep my sister on this pedestal. You need to confront her. She knows more than she tells."_

Her voice seemed to echo around the back of his mind, and he stiffens instinctively. He withdrew his gaze from Firepaw, acknowledging her with a smile and a sharp nod. He then moves his gaze towards Jayfeather. The gray tabby tom's eyes were narrowed into sharp slits, but he didn't seem to be staring at anything. White fur streaked his muzzle, despite his youth- showing how stressed he was. His pelt was slightly ruffled, not clearly groomed, and he didn't hold himself as straight. His shoulders seemed to be sagging slightly. He was tired. He hadn't slept the previous night.

_Oh, StarClan Owlpaw. I don't want to notice the little details. How am I to enjoy this gathering if I'm caught up just observing every little thing about every cat? Why am I doing this? _He thought to himself, ears folding backwards. As he glanced at Firepaw, he realized her mouth was opening and closing, yet no sound was coming out. Now that he thought about it- he couldn't hear _anything_. It was as if to make up for his sudden detail oriented sight, he had lost his hearing. But what was happening? His heart was pounding against his chest. He knew that dream was more than just some silly little dream his mind had conjured- it meant more. The things she had told him _were _important.

_"You can't keep my sister on this pedestal. You need to confront her. She knows more than she tells."_

"Firepaw, can we talk? After the gathering I mean." He whispers to her. As he raises his gaze, he briefly realizes that he isn't as lost in details as before. He doesn't fixate on something and observe them thoroughly. But what had changed? His heart is stirring with unease- it was as if Owlpaw were controlling him. But that was impossible. He was just paranoid from his dream.

What he didn't know was that he was doing this himself. Every time he thought about Owlpaw's words, that thing had come to his senses. It was a type of paranoia- he thinks about it so hard that his body reacts, thinking that it is an order.

She looks worried for a brief moment. "Alright." Then the bright smile tugs on her lips again, and she bounces lightly on her paws- her panther-like poise breaking to reveal her kit-like attitude for just a heartbeat. Then something flickers across her face, and she sits down again. As if she doesn't want to seem young- but mature. Independent. Self-reliant. But he doesn't know why. "Are you excited about the gathering?" She asks him lightly.

The dark brown tabby shrugs. "Yeah." He meows. "I guess I am."

"You guess?" She arches an eyebrow, looking amused.

He grins at her, flicking her ear lightly with his tail. But Owlpaw's words make him feel uncertain. _You can't keep my sister on this pedestal. You need to confront her. She knows more than she tells. _They ring around his head, over and over again. He tries to shove it out of his mind, but he finds that he can't. Instead- he tries to focus on how awesome it was going to be. It was his first gathering! He would finally be able to meet apprentices from the other clans!

Bramblestar bounded onto Highledge, his amber eyes bright. He looked excited for some reason. "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather around Highledge!" He yowled, summoning the clan. His voice echoed around the Stone Hollow, drawing the warriors from their previous actions to sitting in front of Highledge.

Tigerpaw touched his tail lightly to Firepaw and the two of them padded forward. He noticed that her lips were pressed tightly against each other, and her chin was trembling as if she were trying hard not to make a noise. Her body movements were stiff, her ears folded back- showing her clear displeasure. Yet, there was also a sort of determination mixed with relief lingering in her gaze. He wondered what it was about.

"I am pleased to announce that Squirrelflight is now expecting my kits!" He announces, and the clan purrs in delight. It was the leader having more kits, after all. Only good things could come from that. However, as Tigerpaw casts a quick glance to his right, he sees the dismay on Firepaw's face. She doesn't even seem to try to hide it, just lowers her head and fixes her gaze on her paws- almost as if she were defeated. He had never seen her so subdued. A twinge of worry runs through him. "That leaves my daughter, Firepaw, mentorless, _again, _so I have decided on her new mentor being Lionblaze." His gaze flits towards his daughter, and suddenly he looks a lot less happy. Her expression clearly dampened his mood. Yet he continues, "The cats going to the gathering are Jayfeather, Leafpool, Lionblaze, Foxleap, Whitewing, Thornclaw, Toadstep, Rosepetal, Blossomfall, Lilyheart, Ivypool, Tigerpaw, Spottedpaw, Hollypaw and Firepaw."

There were so little apprentices that they could all go to the gathering. Yet they didn't seem to be finished. Squirrelflight had stepped forward, her green eyes solemn.

"I am stepping back from deputy position- permanently." Her voice is confident and she sounds sure as she speaks, bowing her head. "I believe that Lionblaze is up to the task, and that he will make a great deputy."

Tigerpaw's eyes glowed with pride as he cast a sideways glance at the muscular golden tabby tom. He actually looked astonished- as if they hadn't talked to him before. Yet, there was confidence in his movements as he lifted his muzzle, locked gazes with the sturdy ThunderClan leader, and padded towards him. "I promise to work as hard as I can, to protect and to serve ThunderClan, and you at the best of my abilities as the new deputy."

The clan looks a bit stunned, but they soon begin to cheer, "Lionblaze! Lionblaze! Lionblaze!" Tigerpaw joins in, ecstatic. His father is going to be the deputy! Not to mention, as he glanced swiftly at his best friend, Firepaw's mentor was going to be the deputy!

Yet Firepaw doesn't look truly cheered up. She still looks subdued, and is quiet as she pads to Tigerpaw's side. The clan disperses, the cats going to the gathering swiftly following their leader, while the cats not trailed to their dens, others going to the clearing and settling down with some prey.

Tigerpaw felt excited again as they began to leave camp.

"Are you excited?" Tigerpaw asked Firepaw, tilting his head so the tips of their ears brushed. The ginger she-cat nodded lightly up to him, a smile plastered onto her face. Despite her obvious efforts, it looked fake. She looked miserable, but the dark tabby- call him selfish- didn't want to ask her about it. He knew it was going to cause him a great distraction, and he won't be able to focus. This was his first gathering in a few moons, and he just wanted to meet other cats. So he pretended he didn't realize. For now, anyway. He could ask about it later. "Me too. I'm going to go find Hollypaw now,"

Feeling a twinge of guilt for leaving behind an obviously depressed Firepaw, he bounded towards his sister. A slight irritation overcame him- and he had a bad feeling that it may not have been entirely from him. Maybe the discussion from Owlpaw had made him feel this way. This was the first time he felt annoyed by Firepaw. But she was _always _needing his attention. He wanted to be friends with his family too!

He shook his head.

What was he thinking? He loved Firepaw more than anything. Of course she wasn't always needing his attention.

Brushing his thoughts off, he bounded lightly towards his sister. Hollypaw was chatting enthusiastically with Seedwing, her tail flicking as she laughed. He glanced around, and spotted with a sigh that Spottedpaw was lingering around Leafpool, asking her questions about this and that. So instinctively he padded towards his father, purring lightly.

"Hi, Lionblaze!" He meowed lightly to his father as he bounded towards him. The golden tabby tom looked at him in slight surprise, but then a small smile spread across his face. "Congratulations!"

"Thanks," Lionblaze meowed, ears twitching in embarrassment. "So, are you excited?"

"Yeah." Tigerpaw purred, tail flicking.

The two toms padded side-by-side, chatting, until they finally reached the tree bridge. Tigerpaw's eyes were wide as he stared at it, but with an encouraging nudge from his father he stepped forward. He padded forward warily, his claws unsheathed as they dug into the trunk. He put every paw carefully in front of the other, his movements slightly stiff. He spared a glance at the water beneath, churning and dangerous. He shivered.

It felt as if the bridge went on forever, but finally he leapt off. His heart was hammering by then, but he broke out into a grin. Hollypaw spotted her brother, and she beckoned him over with her tail. He ran towards her, suddenly feeling excited and carefree. Like any other apprentice.

"Come meet my friends!" Hollypaw meowed excitedly, before dashing forward. Tigerpaw cast one look around the island, hoping to see Firepaw. But the ginger she-cat was now near Dewfrost and Amberflight, the new warriors chatting with her. He figured she would be fine without him, so he ran towards his sister.

They stumbled to a stop in front of five-six apprentices. He drew his gaze from left to right. The first was a she-cat who was standing a bit further than the others. She had spiked up dark smoky gray fur with faintly visible black stripes that rippled as she moved, a slender frame, and pale yellow eyes. Her face was neutral, but a hint of hostility was shown behind her cold eyes. Standing next to her was a dark brown tom with black spots and green eyes, who had a slightly small build but looked friendly. Well, more friendly than her, anyway.

"I'm Oatpaw!" His thoughts were interrupted as a brown tabby tom introduced himself kindly, his eyes warm. He had pale brown fur, with darker stripes and light green eyes. He looked relaxed and carefree, his face a friendly mask. The tom standing next to him was no doubt his brother, sharing the same lanky build and light green eyes- but he had dark gray fur. He seemed friendly as well, but his eyes were hard and protective- as if he was making sure not to let anything slip. "I'm Hootpaw." The gray one meowed politely. "We're from WindClan."

He was going to say something, but in her flurry of excitement her sister cut him off. "Thats my brother, Tigerpaw! Its his first gathering actually, even though there were three before this. He missed them because of-" She was about to continue, but her brother shot her a hard glare, flicking her side lightly with his tail. She corrected herself, "Because he… got… in a fox fight." She finished lamely, shooting him a slightly apologetic glance.

"Yeah," Tigerpaw meowed, wincing at the lame excuse. The last cats were probably siblings as well, one a tom the other a she-cat. The tom had broad-shoulders, glossy fur and a large build. He had wide blue eyes, that were accompanied with a gray-and-black pelt. He looked moderately polite, whilst his sister looked quite friendly. The dark tabby blinked in surprise- she was quite beautiful. She had pale fur, that was a silvery gray color tinted with blue. A slender frame was accompanied by glossy and thick fur and a plumed tail. She had round blue eyes, the same shade as her brother. Her expression was kind, but her eyes were protective- and he knew she wasn't going to as open as the overly enthusiastic tom from WindClan.

"I'm Streampaw," She meowed softly. "Thats my brother Pebblepaw." The tom dipped his head politely when he was introduced. "We're from RiverClan. Our brother, Fishpaw, is still at camp today."

Then his eyes darted to the last two. The tom blinked warmly at them, looking more friendly than he expected. "I'm Marshpaw from ShadowClan." He introduced himself, ears flicking to the side. His eyes darted to the she-cat next to him. Despite her already spiky fur, she seemed to be bristling.

"Pricklepaw." She meowed curtly. She didn't look him in her eyes, but hid her pale yellow orbs beneath thick, long black lashes.

"Don't mind her. She's always like that." Marshpaw meowed. The dark-furred she-cat shot him an angry hiss.

The dark tabby tom blinked at her. She looked more interesting than the other cats, with her guarded expression and her sitting a bit further away from the rest. If she wasn't interested in talking, why bother coming here anyway?

"Where is Spikepaw?" Hollypaw asked, looking confused. "Is he here today?"

Pricklepaw didn't seem as if she wanted to answer, so Marshpaw answered instead. "Yeah he is, but he received his warrior name. He's Spikeclaw now." He purred slightly. His clanmate didn't seem to share the enthusiasm, just letting out another irritated hiss.

"Thats great!" Streampaw gasped, eyes glowing with warmth and a moony-looking expression. "Tell him congratulations from me!"

Oatpaw looked amused, "from us, you mean? Or do you want to give him a _special _congratulations?" Streampaw nodded, flushing slightly. Tigerpaw hides a snicker, and he can see the other cats are hiding their purrs of amusement. The only one that looks cold is Pricklepaw, who seems to be staring defiantly at Streampaw. Perhaps both she-cats had a crush on him?

_Sorry, Streampaw. Since Pricklepaw's in his clan, she will probably end up with him. _Vaguely he realizes how nice it is to just be a normal apprentice. Not to worry about Firepaw. To just laugh with friends.

"The gathering is starting!" Hootpaw whispers suddenly. The ThunderClan apprentices wave their tails goodbye before bounding back towards their clan.

"Let the gathering begin!" A loud yowl interrupts my thoughts. On the tree, I see four leaders. Bramblestar of course, with Lionblaze sitting at the roots below him.

"Thats Rowanclaw- well, I guess he's Rowanstar now." Hollypaw whispers to me. A ginger tom is on the tree, with his deputy- a dark brown she-cat below him. "He must have chosen Pinenose to be his deputy. He leads ShadowClan. RiverClan's leader is over there," She gestures with her tail. "Mistystar, the gray she-cat, and her deputy, Reedwhisker the black tom. WindClan- Onestar, the brown tabby and his deputy Harespring- the brown and white tom." She introduced them all quickly.

"Mistystar, would you like to go first?" Bramblestar asks courteously, sliding over on the tree to give the RiverClan leader some space. She dips her head in thanks.

"RiverClan is thriving. Leaf-bare has finally gone, and New-leaf is being good to us. We are pleased to say that there is plenty of prey. We have one new apprentice, Pricklepaw, and Havenspots has moved to the nursery, expecting Lizardfur's kits." Mistystar meows, before stepping back. The clans all cheer for the new apprentices, and Tigerpaw spots her- a light tabby who seems to be puffing her chest in pride. Then Mistystar nods lightly at Onestar.

"Likewise to RiverClan, WindClan is thriving as well. New-leaf has gifted us with plenty of prey, and we are all well-fed and healthy. We did have a bout of green-cough, but it wasn't severe and we are satisfied to announce that no cats passed away," As he says this, murmurs of relief break out in the clans. A death is always a sad thing. "Larkwing has given birth to Crouchfoot's kits, three little one toms and two little she-kits. Gingerkit, Volekit and Mudkit." Cheers ripple through the clans. Kits are always a blessing. Then he gestures for Bramblestar to speak.

"Thank you, Onestar." The dark tabby meows, courteous as always. "New-leaf has, as well, been good to us. We are thriving and prey is plentiful. We have a new queen, Squirrelflight, and she is pregnant with _my _kits. She has also withdrawn from the deputy position, and I am proud to say that Lionblaze is the new deputy of ThunderClan" He pauses, and the clans cheer. It was his second litter, and they were proud. "Other than that, ThunderClan has nothing else to report." He steps aside to let Rowanstar speak.

The dark ginger tom takes a deep breath, then lifts his head and puffs his chest out slightly. "ShadowClan is sorry to say that Blackstar has passed on. I have received my nine lives, and I am now Rowanstar!" He let the clans cheer for him, but his eyes are hard and he glares at the cats below- as if daring them to comment on ShadowClan perhaps being weak after a change of leadership.

"I'm sorry to hear that." Onestar meows, dipping his head.

"I'm sure you'll be a great leader." Bramblestar encourages him.

"Good luck." Mistystar meows kindly.

"Thank you." Rowanstar meows politely. "I have chosen Pinenose to be my new deputy. ShadowClan is also thriving, and we are blessed with two new warriors- Spikeclaw and Grasspelt." The clans cheer, and he steps back. Tigerpaw notices that Streampaw is smiling slightly and cheering along, while Pricklepaw seems to be smiling a little too. He smirks.

"The gathering is at an end!" Onestar calls, and then the groups of cats withdraw to their own groups. Tigerpaw purrs and rubs his cheek against Hollypaw, before bounding towards his friend.

"Hi, Firepaw!" He meowed cheerily. "Did you like the gathering?"

He was relieved to see that she was looking happier.

"Yeah," She meowed lightly. Then her voice grew tight. "Now, we should probably talk." She muttered. "Everyone will be heading back to their clans. Lets go to the mossy clearing."

Tigerpaw nods. Then the two of them run towards the mossy clearing- the place where they have been meeting since they were barely apprentices.


	29. Twenty-Eight: Fire

_Thanks for all the reviews, follows, and favorites! ^_^ This chapter is set from Firepaw's P.O.V. Don't hate me for whats going to happen! :P D: It'll get better. I pwomise. ;3 Also, there is NOTHING romantic between Lionblaze and Firepaw- in case some of you get the wrong idea. They just have a strong mentor/apprentice bond._

...

Something changed.

That was what Firepaw had noticed as she padded side-by-side with Tigerpaw. Was it just her, or did he look suddenly so much older? So much wiser? As if he had just matured so much during one night. Despite how much older he seemed- she had seen him at the gathering. How happy and carefree he looked, the smile spreading across his face. Her problems, him being Tigerstar, everything- was pushed far back into his head. He was enjoying himself truly, and so was his sister.

The dark brown tabby was a lot larger than her now. His build was large and muscular, with a thick pelt and long, thorn-sharp claws. His shoulders were broad, and his legs were all thick and sturdy. His dark brown pelt was glossy with darker stripes that seemed to ripple as he moved, and his tail was long, yet the fur was also thick. His eyes were narrowed, it seemed, into slender pale amber slits. His cheeks were angular, the cheekbones jutting out from his cheeks, and his jaw seemed to be square and strong.

He didn't look like an apprentice anymore.

If she closed her eyes and imagined him- she would always think of him as the little tom from the start of their apprentice age. Only a little larger than her, with curious amber eyes and a fluffy pelt. A carefree bounce in his step as he bounced around, clearly excited about everything.

He had lost that carefreeness.

Guilt pierced her like a thorn as she thought of why. He had lost his carefreeness because of the things he had witnessed- Breezepelt trying to kill her, Snowheart's death. With a sinking heart, she realized that the reason for all that was _her_. She was the one who had agreed to meet with Breezepelt. She was the one who befriended Snowheart, and he had died for her. It finally seemed to sink in, like ice-cold razor sharp claws into her heart. She may not have killed Snowheart, but she _was _the reason that he was dead.

Sighing heavily, she forced herself to pad onwards. She dragged her gaze across the forest. It was so silent, so calm, so tranquil during nighttime. The sky was a dark blue color, darkening until it reached the smoky violet-black color it was at the top. The moon seemed to brighten the sky, a pale glowing orb, so similar to the sun yet so different. There weren't many stars that night, nor were there many clouds. The few stars that were up there seemed to be shimmering with an almost sad sheen. Night-time often looked the same. It was often prettier than day time. And it was always beautiful.

As she looked around the forest, she realized just how quiet it really was. The soft breeze was brushing past the trees, but as most of the trees hadn't fully grown their leaves yet, there was only a slight rustling noise. The freshness of the air, mixed with a twinge of a watery scent and the scent of fresh soil wafted up her nose. It was so peaceful. The birds had even returned, and although they weren't singing, she would hear an occasional chirp. That, along with the soft music of the crickets as they chirped their melody, seemed to relax her even more.

Yet nothing could extinguish that flame of guilt that was burning her alive. Tigerpaw was so uptight- he was so stressed and lost his carefreeness because of her. Snowheart had died because of her! How many lives was she going to ruin?

As she glanced at Tigerpaw, Firepaw realized that she pitied him. Pitied him for falling in love with a she-cat like her. She seemed to have caused nothing but tragedy in his life- delaying his warrior ceremony and just snatching away his adorable kit-like innocence. If it weren't for her intruding and stomping all over his life, he would probably be taking a walk with Owlpaw. They would be laughing, their eyes twinkling. They wouldn't be walking in the awkward, almost eery silence that he and Firepaw were walking in now. Owlpaw wouldn't have run away. They would have both been ready for their warrior ceremony soon- instead of Owlpaw lagging behind, due to some injury.

Despite her unstable mind, the ginger she-cat admitted with a slight grudging huff that her sister was the smarter one of the two. She was always the best problem solver. Every time when they were kits and their mother jokingly asked them a question, Owlpaw would beat her to it. Tigerpaw wasn't so shallow. He would have loved her for who she was- and not her beauty. They would have had a happy life together. Something that the emerald-eyed she-cat had clearly robbed him of. It seemed there was nothing but tragedy in their lives together.

It was too late now. Tigerpaw had already fallen in love with her- and she, him. But what was this awful feeling in her chest? That surging guilt that she got every time she saw his face. With her- it was all romance. He was so gentle, always trying to make her feel better. He tended to her every need. And he was happy, she supposed.

But tonight… Firepaw had seen him, and he looked _truly _happy. Not that mouse-dung act he held when he was around her. He had joked around with them! The laugh coming out of his throat was genuine, and he had a certain sparkle to his eyes that she had never noticed before. His smile was stretched wider than she had ever seen, and there was a teasing, impish twist to it that she had never noticed before. His body was relaxed, as he drew his gaze over the cats. She had seem him cast a glance at her- but it was guilt mixed with also another emotion. She recognized that emotion. And she hated that he felt it about her.

Relief.

He was relieved that she wasn't stomping all over him, snatching him away from his friends. Was she too high maintenance for him?

As they finally neared the mossy clearing, her stomach seemed to drop. She stopped abruptly, her insides twisting and herself feeling very shaky. What was she supposed to do? She had seen him happy. Actually happy. And it wasn't with her. It was never with her. It was as if there was some magnet that drew him towards her- that he was hopeless in love with her, as if bewitched almost. But he was never happy! She wanted to scream and to wail, the horrible realization sinking into her chest.

Maybe she was overreacting. Maybe she hadn't seen it right. But this was what she thought, and it definitely dulled her mood. It broke her heart more than anything her parents could do possibly would.

As Tigerpaw's curious and concerned gaze flitted towards her, she forced herself to step forward. She walked towards the mossy clearing and sat down, her ears flattened to her head as she stared meekly at her paws.

"You're so quiet!" Tigerpaw meowed, concerned. "Are you feeling okay? We can talk another night. I don't mind."

_There he is again. Sacrificing his time for me! Always for me! _Firepaw thought furiously, but felt horrid.

She lifted her gaze and locked it with his. Green met amber and warmth flooded between them- a spark of affection, despite her darkened mood. "No," She lied, smiling weakly. "I'm fine. Really."

"I… I want to ask you something," Suddenly the dark tabby tom was shy, flushing with embarrassment. But there was a spark of determination in his eyes, yet a clouded look over it that her wonder what he was thinking about. "Have you spoken to the Dark Forest before?" Firepaw stared incredulously at him. Was he accusing her of being disloyal? Almost as if he could read her name, he quickly stammered, "Not as in reporting to them- but you just woke up there and they seemed to be angry and they yelled at you… or something like that?" He finished weakly.

The ginger she-cat wondered if she should tell him. "I'm… I'm not sure…" She trailed off.

"It's okay." He muttered immediately, but his eyes flashed with bitterness and resentment. "It was stupid of me to ask. Lets just go back to camp." With that he had turned away and began to pad away.

"Wait!" Firepaw called after him, stomach churning. He had never acted this way.

Or maybe she was just oblivious to his feelings.

"I… I have." As soon as the words tumbled out of her mouth, she winced. He had spun around, his eyes widening. He didn't seem to look so shocked that she had, more surprised as if he were right. But how could he have guessed? Then the tabby tom bounded towards her, sitting a fox-length ahead of her. Staring solemnly at her, he waited for her to speak. "It happened not long after I woke up. I was having the nightmare about Breezepelt- the ones that I usually had, but then it turned into something else. I was walking in this dark forest, and there were these cats. Breezepelt was there, and so was this gray-and-white one. He had spiky fur."

The dark tabby's eyes narrowed in realization. "Thistleclaw."

"Yeah, Thistleclaw." Firepaw mumbled, evading his piercing gaze. "Well, I had run into them. Breezepelt was threatening me, but I don't think he would have killed me. Anyway, Thistleclaw told him not to kill me. He said that I would be important… important to you." Her eyes flicked up at his face. His face was hard, but expressionless. As if he were trying to work something out in his head. "He said that he was going to train you. To teach you to kill. He was going to help Tigerstar get control of you." She bowed her head.

The dark tabby was livid, "Why didn't you tell me?" He hissed in outrage, ears folding back.

"I'm sorry!" She cried out, her heart feeling as if it were breaking. He had never been so angry before. "Thistleclaw told me that if I had told anyone, he would kill my whole family and blame it on you. Then you would drive yourself to insanity!"

"He can't kill your family, you mouse-brain!" Tigerpaw roared. Anger blazed in his eyes, and his nostrils flared. "He's a ghost! The line between reality and dream is still being repaired!"

"I didn't know…" Firepaw whimpered, cowering before him. Then a spark of annoyance arose inside of her. Here she was- trying to be nice, and he was shouting at her. "Besides, its not my fault!" She snapped at him.

"Not your fault?" Tigerpaw scoffed, furious. "Everything is your _fault!_" His eyes were an awful blackish color, and he was more angry than she had ever seen him before. The last sentence came out as a bellow of anger, and then the dark tabby reared on his hind-paws and knocked Firepaw off her paws. He raised his paw as if to aim a blow at her chest, but then he stopped.

He stumbled away from her.

She lay there, paralyzed, horrified.

"I'm sorry." He whispered.

She wasn't angry at him. He had every right to be mad at her. "It's… okay. I'm okay." She coughed out, although she did stumble backwards- making sure there was space between them.

He cringed as he saw the fear flickering in her eyes.

"I'm…" Tigerpaw whispered. He tore his gaze away from her, and Firepaw felt wretched. "I don't think we should spend so much time together."

Her jaw dropped open. "But… but…" She was at a loss for words.

He was acting so different. Too different.

"For now," Tigerpaw whispered, voice sounding husky. There was a filmy look in his eyes as he stared at her. The longing in his eyes, the want, the need for her was strong. He was shaking- with want, with regret, she couldn't tell. "You need to train hard- I shouldn't be distracting you. I also need to prepare for my warrior ceremony. Not to mention, I need to deal with all of this Tigerstar seizing control stuff. You should probably figure out the Firestar stuff as well."

"I…" Firepaw tried to speak again, but he swiftly cut her off.

"I love you, Firepaw." He locked gazes with her. "You know that right?" With that, the dark tabby tom shoved his muzzle into her shoulder fur, and wrapped his tail tightly around her. It was as if, during that moment, he wanted to shove them both together. To make them into one. Her heart pounded against her chest as he pressed her tight against him. Then as he withdrew, his eyes were serious. "Its just temporary. I just need to sort some stuff out." With that, he leaned forward. He was still trembling with longing, but it seemed more under control. He rasped his tongue lightly over her forehead. Then he padded away.

She was sitting in the clearing, frozen.

She had just lost the one thing in her life that was good.

She felt as if she were ripped in half.

Then she let out a horrible wail. She wailed for her loss. She wailed for Tigerpaw. She cried for everything that was preventing their relationship. She cried because she felt as if the world hated her. She cried because she knew that she hated herself.

…

"Fine, whatever." Firepaw snapped at Purdy, looking irritated. "I'll get you a mouse-brained thrush." With that she stormed out of the elders den, tail lashing, eyes narrowed with annoyance. She stalked to the fresh-kill pile, snatched up the first piece of prey she saw- a vole, and carried it back to the elder's den despite the fact that it wasn't a thrush.

Purdy opened his jaws to protest, but a fierce glare from Firepaw made him close his jaws. The rumpled tom felt a twinge of sympathy for the apprentice, so he let it slide, deciding to just let her be done with it. Gratefulness sparked in her eyes, and also a little guilt as she padded out of the elders den.

With a huff of annoyance, she plopped down in the clearing. She swept her gaze around, looking at her clan. It had grown a lot during the previous moon- especially because Dovewing had kitted. Although she had kitted a quarter moon early, all of her kits were healthy, despite one being rather small. Firepaw admitted that after seeing the little kits, she felt a little spark of longing arise in her chest and meddle with her emotions.

There were four kits. The firstborn was a dainty little she-kit that had pale gray fur with a cream-tipped tail, pale cream paws and ears. The kit had already a long plumy tail and cute tufted ears. Her eyes had opened a few sunrises ago, and where a unique pale yellow color. Dovewing had named her Dawnkit. The second kit was a tom, a silver tom with darker stripes that was already lanky. He was slender with dark blue eyes. She had named him Silverkit. The third was a small but long-haired she-cat with dark gray-and-black fur with tufted ears, with dark amber eyes. Shadekit. The last kit was named after a queen, and she was a pale gray, almost white she-cat with darker silver colors. She had a plumy tail similar to the first sister. Her name was in memory of Ferncloud- and she was called Fernkit.

Firepaw had to admit that the kits were adorable. Sometimes she had wanted to go to the nursery and play with them- but every time she stepped into the nursery she saw her _mother_. Squirrelflight was a whole moon pregnant now, and her stomach was swollen with kits already to the point that she could patrol no longer. Every time Firepaw saw her, she flattened her ears, and bile rose in her throat. Her stomach would churn and she would feel sickened, forcing herself to tear her gaze away. When she talked to her parents, she would always fixate her gaze on her own paws, unable to look at her mother- or more precisely, her mother's stomach that was swollen with her new little siblings.

But that wasn't the worst thing. Hollypaw had told her, a sunrise ago, that the three littermates were taking their warrior assessments. It wasn't supposed to be Tigerpaw taking it with them- but the dark tabby tom was so focused in his work and had caught up in no time during the last moon. Not only that, but Tigerpaw had been able to go to the gathering last moon, while she was forced to stay back in camp.

Firepaw didn't know what was worse. That Tigerpaw was going to be a warrior without her, or that he was well, even _thriving _without her to drag him down. Closing her eyes, she breathed in and out through her nose. Lionblaze had been impressed by her progress, but had sadly told her that she would have to wait another moon to take her assessment as she had not yet mastered all the necessary techniques- due to her lack of motivation with Cherryfall, her depression from Squirrelflight, and injuries from Breezepelt. Well, he hadn't quite told her that- but those were the reasons she knew that she was forced to wait to get her warrior name.

The sleek ginger she-cat hadn't really talked to Tigerpaw ever since the two of them decided to give each other some space. They had conversations when they were on patrol- talking about hunting, occasionally swapping jokes, often flicking each other's pelts in greetings. But it wasn't like before. She wasn't distracting him anymore.

Without her constantly distracting him with her problems, Tigerpaw had caught up in no time.

She sighed. Her temper had been flaring recently, and she knew that other cats were beginning to think she was becoming a hothead. Honestly. They should try living without siblings, with a mother who was too busy thinking about her new kits, and a father as clan leader who was too busy to talk to her all day. With her best friend gone, and one of her friends so busied with trying to balance medicine, hunting and fighting, and her other friend preparing for her oncoming warrior assessment. She was lonely. She still spoke to Amberflight and Dewfrost- but they had their warrior duties too.

"Hey, Firepaw." Lionblaze greeted her warmly, tilting his head as he watched her sitting alone. Lightly he touched his tail to her flank as a way of reassuring her. "I know that you're friends with my kits, and that you know they are going to be taking their warrior assessments soon…" He decided to check up on her, and see if she was alright, _once again_. Why was it always that her mentor was checking up on her? Why never her own father? Oh, of course- she thought bitterly- it was because he was too busy being clan leader. "I just want you to know that if you work hard, you'll catch up to them in no time. I promise. You are a fast learner and you're very determined."

Firepaw sighed. "I know." She replied to him. "It just makes me feel like a mouse-brain. I'm the same age as them, and yet I am getting my warrior name without them." Lowering her head so it rested on her paws, she sighed again. "I want to have my warrior vigil with them- not alone! Besides, Pebblekit and Redkit aren't old enough. So, for that whole moon, I'll be alone. Then we'll be without apprentices for like three moons or so- and that means that I'll still be doing apprentice duties, despite the fact that I would be a warrior!"

"Don't worry." Lionblaze meowed soothingly, twitching his whiskers almost as if amused. "Bramblestar won't put that all on you. I bet I'll be hearing Amberflight, Dewfrost and maybe even Seedwing and Lilyheart whining about having to do apprentice duties again." Despite her low mood, Firepaw snickered, imagining the two sisters who had been warriors for a long time already, whining about having to do apprentice duties. "Anyway, I'm sure that Tigerpaw will miss you lots when he's a warrior."

"Doubt it." Firepaw muttered under her breath.

Lionblaze blinked. "He really cares about you, Firepaw. He talks about you all the time. But I just… I know how he feels, alright?" He says, not unkindly. His eyes look slightly faraway, and almost as if subconsciously his eyes flit towards his paws. "He wants to focus on his training so that he can be the best warrior he can be. He has a lot on his mind, especially about the…" He lowers his voice, "whole Tigerstar dilemma."

"I know." Firepaw exclaims, still feeling frustrated. "I know that he has a lot on his place, but… I just… ugh." She groaned, pressing her face against the ground.

The golden tabby let out a _mrrow _of amusement. "Tigerpaw just needs some time to think. Besides- I know that you are only apprentices now, but I suspect the dark forest wont wait so long. Jayfeather, Ivypool, Dovewing and I have been talking, and we're trying to figure out what their next plan is going to be. I know thats what Tigerpaw is already trying to figure out. He's a good tom, and of course he feels guilt for being a reincarnation of Tigerstar, so he's trying to make up for it by helping us." He sighs, "there is no prophecy this time- but Tigerstar being reborn? Thats a sure sign of the dark forest rising. Besides, you were sent here as well, most likely, to stop him. I hate that you two are caught in the middle of this- and that you were robbed of a normal kithood and apprenticeship." His eyes softened. "I know that you miss him- but let him work this stuff out. You just focus on becoming a warrior- then afterwards maybe you can start helping us figure things out and maybe get close with Tigerpaw again."

The ginger she-cat grunts. Lionblaze always knew how to make her feel better. He really was a good father-like-figure, and he was a kind-hearted mentor to her. He was always patient. "Thanks." She meowed to him. But her eyes flashed with determination. "But I'm going to help you figure everything out, starting from now." He opened his jaws to protest, but she shook her head firmly. "You guys were trying to decipher the prophecy at apprentice age, weren't you? Well- even if there isn't a prophecy, I can help. Maybe I can even go to the moon pool and dream. StarClan knows, I might even turn into Firestar when I reach the lands of StarClan!"

"Alright." Lionblaze purred lightly, touching noses lightly with her. "Maybe you can. But for now- you're coming to the mossy clearing with me to practice battle moves."

Her moods were already lifted by his chat, but they lifted even more. Her heart soared, and she leapt to her paws in excitement. "Great!" She purred. "Lets go!"

With that, the mentor and apprentice bounded out of camp. Tigerpaw was pushed to the back of her mind, and the whole dark forest thing pushed to the back of his mind. They had a good mentor-apprentice bond. It was good for both of them. Especially with the one important thing they had in common- they both loved a certain dark tabby apprentice.


	30. Twenty-Nine: Tiger

_Thanks for all the reviews, favs, and follows! This chapter is going to be cheesy. :P_

_Review Replies: (I just realized I didn't do any last chapter so I'm going to do them last chapter)_

**_Lawsonsog:_**_ Haha, I guess that would be funny. But it wont be happening, not in this fanfiction. Sowweh. :3_

**_Bobbie1776:_**_ Well, I guess you can say that it did get resolved in this chapter. Kinda, kinda. Its one of those like momentary things, before they end up splitting ways again. xP_

**_kate23816:_**_ Yaaas. Lionblaze and Firepaw. 3_

**_Stealthstar of StealthClan:_**_ He didn't really break her heart. :P Just kinda. Kinda kinda. :D_

**_QLKwriter:_**_ True, but that applies to Tigerpaw too. Because Tigerpaw's a tom._

**_Skyfur02:_**_ ^_^ I know. :3 Thank you._

**_Coralstorm:_**_ I didn't put a disclaimer in any chapter, but it is in my profile. O: Maybe I'll put a disclaimer at the start. I dunno, I forgot last chapter, lols sorry. Haha, thanks, I would hate it if people thought of LionxFire. Btw, did you notice that you skipped 4? Also, your author questions... as in the one about how it gets easier towards the climax? Well, I'm going to answer that one. Personally, for me, I think that starting a fanfic is really easy, because at first you are really excited about it. I get writers block often, and I can't really think of what to write, but reviews really motivate me and they help me to keep going because I know people are reading my fanfiction. ^_^ As the story progresses, things happen in it that surprise me even, because I didn't intend on things like that to happen. Like, I didn't intend on Owlpaw to run away- but she did. Also, about the climax- I'm not sure. Once I start a chapter, I find it quite easy to finish it up and get really consumed in it. I have ideas for what to write in the future, and sometimes I get really impatient thinking about it- and wish I could just write the future chapters already, but I can't. I'd say yeah, it gets easier as it nears the climax- but not by too much._

**_Sparrow:_**_ Lionblaze is. ^_^ + I'm sorry, but I already thought of the warrior names for them. D:_

**_SwiftStar: _**_Thank you! :)_

**_Wood Cats:_**_ Tigerpaw still is smitten with Firepaw though. :P + Haha that would be interesting, but it wont be like that. I'm sorry. Dx_

**_Lazy watermelon:_**_ I know. :O But she is about to get an awesome surprise from an awesome tom. _

_**Blazingheart: **__Thank you so much. :)_

**_Stream that Flows Around Rock: _**_Firepaw is a very hard-working cat, but I kinda think that Tigerpaw is more hard-working than her. xD + Thank you!_

**_By the way, I have decided to put the Allegiances and Prologue into one chapter because I realized that in the rules, there is story content required- and the allegiances was in a list form. So... yeah. xD_**

...

"I'm scared," Hollypaw admitted. Her dark gray pelt was on end, a thin ring of white around her dark pupils. She was worried- her amber eyes wide. Her usually talkative self was subdued as she stood silently and very still aside her littermates, awaiting for orders on what to do. "What if I don't pass this part?"

Tigerpaw stiffened, squaring his shoulders. "You'll do fine." He meowed reassuringly, tilting his head so his ears lightly brushed his sister's. He was confident that Hollypaw would pass- the cat that he was worried about was Spottedpaw. She had been subdued and quiet throughout everything, except for the part where they questioned about the warrior code. The pale gray she-cat had hardly tried during the fighting section. He was just hoping that his sister would try during this final section- the hunting part. "Hunting is probably the easiest part of this assessment."

He heard a sharp meow from his mentor. Blossomfall glared at him, looking cross. "You could still fail this part. Don't get cocky, Tigerpaw." She meowed gruffly to him. However, there was a gleam of pride mingled with confidence that shone in her bright eyes. The tortoiseshell had faith in her apprentice- and she knew that he had been very focused lately, and he was definitely not going to pass up the chance of being able to receive his warrior name.

Tigerpaw did nothing, just teasingly flicked his tail at his mentor. "Please," He scoffed lightly. "I'm amazing." He spoke the last word in a sluggish way, a cocky drawl. "Besides- soon I'll be a warrior, and you won't be able to boss me around anymore." He seemed to snicker slightly, almost swaggering with confidence.

What a cruel twist of irony if he had actually managed to screw up his assessment.

A few moons ago, Blossomfall would have been miffed, if not infuriated, by his comment. However, her eyes glittered with a playful sparkle. She didn't speak directly to Tigerpaw, but commented in a loud voice- clear and understandable to his ears, to the three littermate's father. "I see that your son is challenging you for your position as deputy." She meowed, sending him a sly smirk.

Lionblaze grinned. "Thank StarClan you aren't quite old enough." He seemed to purr, amused. "Let me have a few more moons at this position!" He mock pleaded. The golden tabby was just pleased to be joking around with one of his kits. Hollypaw was fretful and anxious, causing her to be silent. Spottedpaw looked unusually subdued, along with a touch of uncertainty. Tigerpaw was the only one that seemed confident, such that he was joking around with the warriors as they padded to the hunting position. He sighed, a bit lost in memories. Lionblaze remembered when his three kits were still in the nursery. He remembered how fragile his little son was- and now how big he has grown. Tigerpaw was as big as Lionblaze now!

Tigerpaw flushed at his father's comment, a bit embarrassed. "I wouldn't challenge you for the deputy position." The dark brown tabby tom meowed confidently, lifting his head and glancing at his father. "By the time you're leader, I'll be the best warrior this clan has ever seen. Not to mention, by then I will be a senior warrior, and maybe even have kits with Fi-" He stopped abruptly, flushing a deep shade of red. "I meant, by then I will be very popular. I will be the most likely choice for deputy- and then I won't have to challenge you for it- because you'll already be leader."

"Firepaw?" Hollypaw suddenly snickered, teasing her embarrassed brother. Her anxiety had faded for a moment, her overwhelming sense of amusement washing over it.

"Well- its _possible_." Tigerpaw replied, shrugging the comment off. Inside, his heart twisted with embarrassment and also a bit of longing. He missed her- but he couldn't spend time with her right now. He had to get his warrior name, and focus on figuring all of this dark forest stuff out.

"We're here." Mousewhisker announced solemnly, casting a fond glance at his apprentice. Icecloud looked vaguely concerned as her gaze flitted towards Spottedpaw, frowning slightly. Lionblaze gently stroked his tail along his daughters pelts, while flicking his son lightly on the ear. Tigerpaw tensed at the words. Blossomfall's eyes narrowed. Everyone had different reactions- but everyone's heart did a flip.

Immediately, the mentors stepped back. "We finished up pair hunting, and you all did brilliantly. However, now we have to assess your skills on hunting by yourself." Icecloud meowed to them, ears twitching.

Tigerpaw nodded solemnly. With that, the mentors stepped back.

"We'll be watching you as you hunt. Meet back here at dusk." Blossomfall meowed to them, flicking her tail. They were currently under the Sky Oak, meaning this was where they would met up later. Blossomfall seemed to twitch her whiskers twice, before meowing calmly. "Go. Good luck."

Lionblaze nodded kindly at his three kits, eyes warm. Cinderheart hadn't come, and in fact Lionblaze wouldn't have come but they had an extra warrior just in case some cat ran into a fox- and the golden tabby had insisted it be him. With that, their mentors split up and turned tail into the forest, leaving brambles rustling in their wake.

The three littermates stared at each other.

Then they turned tail and split up.

Tigerpaw wandered deeper into the undergrowth, his mind whirling. He looked around, expecting to see his mentor, but she had melded into the shadows. A prickle of unease and anxiety suddenly shot through him. What if he really did fail his assessment? What if he couldn't be a warrior?

Pushing his worries out of his mind, he bit his lip hard. _Think, Tigerpaw. Concentrate. _With that, the dark brown tabby tom relaxed slightly. He opened his jaws, tasting the air. A strong scent of mouse flooded his jaws, and he licked his lips in anticipation. His eyes instinctively trailed towards a twitch of movement, and he saw the mouse, crouched not too far away, nibbling on a little nut.

The amber-eyed tom made sure the wind wouldn't blow his scent to the mouse, then dropped into a low crouch, holding his tail straight out behind him. He made sure to even out his weight, so his paws would be light and balanced. He stiffened his tail, holding it straight so it wouldn't twitch and rustle the leaves. Then he slid forward, ears pinned against his head. As soon as he was within distance, he hooked his paws forward and pulled the mouse towards him, ending its life with a nip to the spine. The mouse hadn't even time to squeak in terror.

He smiled smugly, his insecurity vanishing. He dropped the mouse onto the ground, scraping some dirt over it, burying it. He could feel his mentor's wide smile on his pelt, despite being unable to actually see her.

His kill was silent- meaning there could still be prey around this area. He opened his jaws again, tasting the air. A faint scent of vole wafted towards his muzzle, and he bounded away from where he was. Tigerpaw headed towards a small stream, knowing that the vole was probably there. He grinned triumphantly as he was correct. It was sitting, oblivious to the danger it was in, next to the stream.

Tigerpaw dropped into a low crouch, holding his tail straight out behind him. He waggled his hind-paws, and was crept forward. He was just about to lunge when he heard a snap. Stiffening in shock, his eyes glanced to his paws, and he cursed inwardly as he saw a broken stick beneath it.

The vole was alert, but it seemed to stay.

The dark tabby tried again, but just as he lunged the vole skittered away. He immediately gave chase, pursuing after his prey. He pushed off the ground in a powerful leap, landing square on the vole and killing it with a single nip to the neck. He cringed slightly- hoping Blossomfall wasn't too disappointed in his messy kill.

He glanced up at the sky and realized he still had time to catch two more things.

Wandering back into the forest and away from the stream, he wondered with a smug smile and a cocky self-confidence, what his warrior name would be.

…

It was dusk.

Tigerpaw yawned sleepily as he sat, bored, near the Sky Oak. Blossomfall was next to him, and along were two mice, a vole and a sparrow. He flicked his gaze upwards as he saw Hollypaw bounding towards him, a large squirrel in her jaws and a plump thrush in her mentor's. They sat down as well. Lionblaze then bounded forward, Spottedpaw and Icecloud behind him. Two mice were dangling from her jaws, whilst a third dangled from her mentor's.

"I think you've all done well." Mousewhisker concluded, dropping the thrush momentarily as he spoke. "Lets head back to camp." Then he picked up the sparrow again, and with a light flick of his tail they padded back.

The three littermates were tired, yet their enthusiasm sparked at the prospect of going back to camp. Tigerpaw grabbed his two mice and followed the rest of the patrol. Excited, he chatted with his littermates and his father as they bounded back to camp.

…

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather around Highledge!" Bramblestar yowled, eyes glowing warmly.

Their mentors had already spoken to the dark tabby, and they all agreed that the three littermates had passed. Hollypaw and Tigerpaw especially did well. Now they were finally going to have their warrior ceremony.

Cats began to pad out of their dens and gather around Highledge. Tigerpaw fidgeted nervously, extremely excited. Cinderheart was fussing over Hollypaw, while Lionblaze was grooming Spottedpaw. The pale gray she-cat seemed to be more of a daddy's she-cat. Then with a dreaded sigh, Cinderheart stalked towards him, finishing up with Hollypaw.

"Honestly!" She exclaimed, eyes narrowed. "Anyone would have thought I was raising a rogue!" With that, she began to furiously lick at his pelt, untangling knots. "Did you see the state of your tail?" She mumbled, tugging at a knot with her teeth.

Tigerpaw rolled his eyes. "It's fine."

He wasn't really paying much attention to his family. His eyes sought out one cat, and one cat only. Firepaw. He noticed her flaming ginger pelt crouched a bit further away from the rest of the crowd, she looked slightly lost and alone. He wanted so desperately to touch his muzzle to her cheek and reassure her that it would be her turn soon, but he shook his head. He knew he couldn't get distracted by her again. He needed to focus. He was becoming a warrior- but that wasn't enough. Tigerpaw knew he had to figure out all this 'Tigerstar' before he could think of settling down with anyone. By anyone, he meant Firepaw. But yet… what he was planning to do…

"Today I am doing one of my favorite things as clan leader." Bramblestar started, but his eyes glowed excitedly. Lionblaze had nodded, satisfied with the state of his youngest daughter's fur, and padded back to his leader. Being deputy, he was supposed to sit next to the leader. Tigerpaw noticed him glancing worriedly at the crowd, and followed his gaze towards Firepaw. The young tom knew that Lionblaze's mentor-apprentice bond with his best friend was strong. "There are three cats who have passed their warrior assessments and are ready to become warriors. Icecloud, Mousewhisker, Blossomfall, do you feel your apprentices are ready?"

Icecloud nodded, "Spottedpaw is ready."

Mousewhisker was more enthusiastic, his eyes affectionate as he glanced fondly at Hollypaw. "She'll be a warrior ThunderClan can be proud of."

Tigerpaw glanced nervously at his mentor, and she, too, looked amused that he was still fearful of her rejection. "Tigerpaw is… very skilled and determination. He will be a great warrior."

He smiled faintly at his mentor, and he saw a whisper of a smile trace her lips.

"I, Bramblestar, leader of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down upon these apprentices. They have trained hard in the ways of your warrior code, and I commend them as warriors to you in turn. Hollypaw, Spottedpaw, Tigerpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your clan, even at the cost of your life?" Bramblestar meowed.

"I do." Hollypaw spoke first, sounding determined and also enthusiastic.

"I do." Tigerpaw meowed, determined to be the loudest of all three siblings.

There was an unnerving silence that followed.

Spottedpaw was glancing back and forth between her leader and Jayfeather, looking torn. Finally, she bowed her head in defeat as she made her choice. "I do." Her voice was a broken whisper.

The dark tabby tom felt awful. His sister wanted to be a medicine cat, but she couldn't.

Bramblestar seemed to notice as well, but he carried on. However, the soon-to-be warrior noticed a flicker of sympathy in his amber depths. "Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior names. Hollypaw, from this moment on, you will be known as Hollyfrost. StarClan honors your enthusiasm and determination, and we welcome you as a full member of ThunderClan."

She stepped forward, and rasped her tongue across his shoulder. He rested his muzzle lightly on her head. Then the newly named Hollyfrost stepped back, glowing with happiness.

"Spottedpaw, from this moment on, you will known as Spottedfur. StarClan honors your kindness and compassion, and we welcome you as a full member of ThunderClan." He continued, and the she-cat stepped forward, licking his muzzle. He rested his muzzle lightly on her head.

Then his gaze turned towards Tigerpaw. He felt his heart twist and he wanted to scream with anxiety.

"Tigerpaw, from this day-" He began.

Tigerpaw cut him off. "Wait." The words tumbled out of his mouth, and he suddenly realized that he could feel his heart beating from every part of his body. Blood roared in his ears, and black spots seemed to swarm his vision.

He ignored the shocked gasps that arose from around him. Cries of surprise and hisses of anger were heard as he interrupted his own warrior assessment. His eyes flickered towards Firepaw, who was sitting a bit further away from all the other cats. Her green eyes were fixed on me as she watched him intently. His throat suddenly felt dry, and he wondered if he was doing the right thing.

Tigerpaw had been planning this ever since he had requested some time apart from Firepaw.

"I would like to request it end in something to do with fire." He meowed, his swaggering self-confidence gone. Suddenly everything dimmed, except for Firepaw. She looked shocked, her eyes round as moons. Yet there was a sparkle to her. All eyes were darting between the two apprentices. They seemed to be lost in their own world. "It is in recognition of Firepaw." He seemed to forget that it was a warrior assessment. He seemed to forget everything but her. Vaguely he noticed that he had been doing that a lot. "Firepaw is the most amazing cat I have ever met. She has the most beautiful and soft fur, the most radiant eyes, and a smile that can make me feel like the happiest tom in the whole lake. I had never expected that she give me this chance- and for that chance to be her friend, or possibly more, has made me eternally in her debt." Then he seemed to stop with his speech, and was just talking directly to her. "I know that you're sad that you aren't getting your warrior name yet- but I hope that this dedication makes that whole moon of waiting so much less painful. I'm so glad that you've given me this chance."

Her purr burst out of her chest, and most cats had to bite down on their tongues to prevent from cheering.

"Alright." Bramblestar agreed, his eyes glowing with affection as he stared at his daughter. "Tigerpaw, from this moment on, you will be known as Tigerflame. StarClan honors your strength and courage, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan."

Before he had even finished speaking, rapturous cheers and applause exploded from his flushed a deep shade of red, and licked his leader's shoulder. Bramblestar rested his muzzle on the dark tabby tom's head.

He hardly heard it over all the cheers, but there was a faint whisper from Bramblestar. "Thank you." He had meowed softly. "Treat her well."

"Tigerflame! Spottedfur! Hollyfrost!" The clan cheered.

Tigerflame didn't take notice of any other cats that came up to congratulate him. He only saw Firepaw. There were tears in her eyes as she stared at him, her whole body quivering. He raced towards her, his heart pumping.

"I know you're probably still mad at me for not talking to you. For focusing. And I know that you're going to be even more mad that I had gotten my name before you- instead of waiting." Tigerflame whispered, his chest heaving.

Firepaw sniffed haughtily, despite the tears clinging to her eyelashes. "You're right." She meowed, laughing. "I am mad."

He grinned cockily at her. "Well you're about to be infuriated." He told her. "I can't be with you… not yet. You need to get your warrior name. I need to focus on my past self. I know its selfish of me, but…"

She cut him off. "You dedicated your name to me." She told him, eyes round. "I don't think I'll ever think of you as selfish again."

He loved her so much he couldn't possibly express it in words. He loved her more than any other tom loved his mate. She was the most important thing in his world. She was the center of his universe. He laughed too, his eyes glistening. She shoved her muzzle against his shoulder, laughing and crying at the same time. He wrapped his tail tight around her, never wanting to let her go.


	31. Thirty: Fire

_Thank you for all the reviews, favs, and follows! I can't believe we are almost at 70 favs and 90 follows! -squeals- :D :D _

_Anyway, this chapter may be a bit dark. The last part, at least. It also may be a bit creepy (to some people, at least)- and I hope I don't creep any of you guys out._

...

Firepaw forced herself to push away her exhaustion as she trailed after her mentor.

Her gaze flitted around the clearing, hoping to see him, but he wasn't there. After Tigerflame had received his warrior name, he didn't have to do all his apprentice learning and he had a lot more free time on his paws. Which meant that he could think about and try to piece everything together often, and he _always _went out to the forest to think about it. He always did caught at least two pieces of prey and went on one border patrol a day, but for the rest of his day- he was always lost in his thoughts.

The gray tabby medicine cat had decided to wait until after he had gotten his warrior name to go to the Moonpool, and had also returned from the Moonpool recently. His eyes were a dull blue color as he returned, and his body looked gaunt- despite the fact that it was new-leaf and he was probably well-fed.

"Where are we going?" The ginger she-cat yawned, despite her trying to push her tiredness away. Her eyelids were drooping and she had to fight against closing her eyes fully. "Are we gonna talk to the other cats?"

Lionblaze glanced at her, slightly concerned. "If you're tired, you should go to your nest." He meowed to her, not unkindly. She shook her head no- she didn't want to go to her nest. His sun-colored amber eyes gleamed in the sleepy moonlight, and he tilted his head to the side. "We're going to go out to the forest with Ivypool, Dovewing, Jayfeather and Tigerflame to talk."

The ginger she-cat nodded solemnly, fixing her green eyes on him. "You know… I think that Tigerflame is alike to Tigerstar in some good ways. They both are great fighters, both are good battle strategics, and both have ambition. But I don't think I'm alike to Firestar at all, aside from my physical appearance." She twitched her whiskers in wonder. "I'm not as kind and open-hearted as him. I'm not as courageous as him. Or as tough."

The golden tabby purred softly, "You are as smart and loyal as him, though." He meowed, licking her lightly over the ears. "Don't undermine yourself Firepaw. You might just end up as great as Firestar someday."

"Probably not." She shrugged. "But I don't mind."

With that, the two cats trotted side-by-side into the forest. They chatted easily, purring in amusement and also nodding in seriousness. Firepaw sighed, wondering what it would have been like if Lionblaze had been her mentor all along. Then she would have been a warrior with Tigerflame those few days ago. She wouldn't have had all these set backs. But then again- she never would have asked Tigerflame to train her, thus causing them not to have the same bond. She tilted her head. Why was it that something bad always seemed to cause something good? And something good always seems to cause something bad?

As they padded deeper into the undergrowth, she found herself get more and more alert. They both crawled under a clump of brambles, and she pulled herself to her paws on the other side. She snickered as she spotted Lionblaze- he was still wiggling underneath, his fur caught in multiple tendrils and leaves. With an irritated grunt, he yanked himself free of the bramble, leaving tufts of his golden fur behind. He frowned in annoyance.

"Oh, StarClan." He snapped, rolling his eyes. "I've lost half my pelt in that mouse-brained bramble!" Firepaw couldn't help but giggle at his misfortune, yet as he swerved around to glance at her she forced herself to maintain a straight face. "Are you laughing at me?" He meowed, narrowing his eyes in amusement.

"No… Why would you think that?" She meowed, coughing heavily to try to avoid giggling. Her mentor just huffed, twitching his ears and shaking leaves out of his pelt.

When they arrived, they realized they were the last ones there. Dovewing looked anxious- probably from having to leave her kits, while Ivypool and Jayfeather were rolling their eyes in irritation. Tigerflame looked cute as always as he lifted his gaze and shyly ducked his head when he saw her. She felt a purr rumble in her chest.

"Finally." Jayfeather sighed heavily, lashing his tail. "Dovewing has been complaining nonstop about being away from her kits. Honestly. They aren't going to die during the while that you're gone." He looked irritable. As always. At Dovewing's grumble, Ivypool snickered.

"Well- we're here now." Lionblaze stated, ears twitching. "What are we here to talk about?"

"What do you think?" Jayfeather grumbled, still looking annoyed by Dovewing.

"Wait…" Firepaw meowed suddenly, an idea suddenly striking her. Her eyes widened in shock at the possibility. "Why didn't the Dark Forest die out?"

Ivypool blinked calmly at the ginger she-cat. "It is because we didn't thoroughly defeat them. In fact- we never even severed the bonds between them and us." She frowned suddenly, then nodded. "Yeah. We defeated their leaders- and that was a major setback for them. But we never really severed the bond."

"So is that what we have to do now?" Dovewing inquired, her pale pelt bristling. "I…" She lowered her gaze, as if embarrassed. "I feel like we should try our best to do so. Its… I don't know- maybe it's just that I'm a mother now, but I suddenly feel this overwhelming sense of protectiveness. But how?" Her pale gaze swept across the group of cats surrounding her, and her ears flattened. "Without our powers… we're just like any other cats. There isn't anything special about us. Are we kidding ourselves by thinking that we could do this?"

Tigerflame's eyes flashed as he stared at her defiantly. "Definitely not." He meowed gruffly, his amber eyes darkening. "Despite the fact that you guys are stripped of your powers- you are definitely not normal cats. You guys have been deciphering this prophecy ever since you were just apprentices!" He exclaimed, eyes wide. "Ivypool has risked her life to try and spy on the Dark Forest, and she was named a hero- despite the fact that she didn't have any powers. Would you call her regular?" He cocked his head to the side, staring at the silver-and-white tabby, who looked a bit embarrassed. "Someone with as much courage and determination as her- I don't think is just 'regular'."

"He's right." Lionblaze piped up, looking proud as he gazed at his son. Firepaw nodded, the golden tabby should be proud. He had two beautiful daughters and his son was really turning out to be quite the noble cat. "We just need to figure out how to severe the bonds between the dark forest and us. The dark forest was created along with StarClan, wasn't it?" Jayfeather nodded solemnly, his blind jay-blue gaze fixated on his brother. "Well… then we just have to go back to the Old Forest."

Every cat gasped, except for Jayfeather. The pale gray tabby tom's fur lifted on his spine, and he looked utterly appalled that his brother had thought of the idea. "The Old Forest?" He exclaimed. "That… that might actually work! When I had gone to StarClan, I saw Yellowfang. It was happening again- the dark forest is sucking the nutrition from StarClan. It was leaf-fall there- and I could see that snow was threatening to fall in a place that _never _snows. StarClan can't do anything to help us- they are powerless to do so. But I know that we need to save the clans."

Firepaw watched as the gray tabby tom's eyes flashed, as he seemed to remember the memory of the meeting.

…

_The sky was a dull, gloomy gray, streaked with dusky blue and brown. The trees were slowly turning bare, the soft green becoming vibrant reds, oranges, browns, and yellows. The grass was dry and a sharp yellow color, withering. It was dry, and crunched as he stepped forward. Alarm shot through him. What was going on?_

_Mist clouded his vision, and his ears flattened against his head. He struggle to see through the thickness of the fog, of which was cold as it touched his pelt. His gray fur was ruffled, and his jay-blue eyes were blinking hard, as if unwilling to believe what he was seeing._

_"Is this StarClan?" He asked, to nobody in particular._

_He sat there, silent and alone, desperately wishing someone would come. Come to speak to him- to help him understand what was truly going on. Thank StarClan, two shapes managed to stagger forward._

_"Jayfeather…" A blue-furred she-cat meowed, smiling to him. He could see it was strained. But that wasn't what astounded him most. Her normally thick-furred, sleek pelt, was now patchy and ragged. Streaks of gray and white dashed through her pelt, and she held the gaunt look of an elder. The cat beside her was still ragged and unclean as always, but she suddenly looked so much older. They both looked so frail. "I'm glad to see you."_

_"Whats happened to you?" He cried, anxiety grasping his heart. He felt like a kit, crying out for its mother. Why was StarClan like this? What had caused them to lose their youth- their energy? "Why do… what…" He trailed off, at a loss for words._

_Bluestar sighed, looking weary. "I suppose this is what I get for tampering with fate." She plopped down, wincing with pain as she set her body gently on the ground. "All the cats in StarClan… they are becoming dreadfully old, their bones frail and their bodies weak. We are all elders- despite the cats who had died in their youth. Great StarClan," She meowed in shock, "Even apprentices are looking as old as me!"_

_The gray she-cat beside her nodded harshly. "I don't know what kind of nonsense the dark forest has gotten up with- but we can't see it." She snapped, looking irritated. "Why did you think we couldn't tell you anything?" Her voice was dry as she smiled wryly at him. "Do you think we just thrive to see you suffer as you try to decipher something that isn't meant to be deciphered? We have nothing to tell you, simply because there is nothing. There is no prophecy, Jayfeather. There is no insight. We don't know anything."_

_"But…" The tabby tom protested, "you have to know something! Anything!" He shook his head wildly, but even as he spoke, the fog seemed to get thicker. He felt the dampened air surge into his lungs, and he suddenly felt mildly suffocated, and forced himself to even out his breathing and to calm his panic. "We've figured out Tigerflame being Tigerstar, and Firepaw being Firestar! We learned that the Dark Forest has a plan. Tigerflame had told me already, that his evil half has split the connection between them so that he can't see what happens when they dream. Well- most of the time, anyway."_

_The blue-furred she-cat sighed, her flecks of white fur blending with the frost that coated the ground. "We are so weak, Jayfeather." She told him miserably. "The Dark forest learns from their mistakes. We had helped you guys last time, but not this time. We simply cannot." Her eyes flashed as she stared solemnly into him. "You must learn from your mistakes as well! Do not let the clans divide once again! We must stick together."_

_Yellowfang just snorted in annoyance. "Fools." She muttered under her breath, but said no more._

_"Okay." Jayfeather nodded, twitching his tail. "We'll stick together. But how are we to find out the plan? Who is going to be helping us with this?"_

_"Tigerflame," Bluestar rasped, her eyes too bright. "He has almost all of the pieces of the puzzle- but he can't seem to figure it out. You must question him."_

_Yellowfang nodded solemnly. "Firepaw has a destiny of her own to fulfill. It does not mingle much with Firestar- in fact if she had been a tom, it may not have worked out. But you must remember that she is also Firestar- and he can help you." _

_Jayfeather understood immediately- the plan had to do with love. Affection. A love that a cat would hold for another, if they were to be mates. Despite the fact that he hadn't one- he knew how it felt to love a cat such that they would do so much for them. He swallowed hard, his throat dry, as he thought about the pretty white she-cat whom had been the one that he had cared about. Half Moon._

_"Rock." Bluestar whispered. "The Old Forest. The Moonstone. The tribe. There are so many cats of which you can speak to, Jayfeather. You will find the help you so desire." She shook her head sadly. "But it won't be from us. We have been your guidance for many moons- but we are so weak, we can't help you anymore. Some force… something from the dark forest, its eating us alive."_

_"What do you think it is?" Jayfeather whispered._

_"Firepaw," Yellowfang growled. "We should never have tampered with fate. Now we are paying the price for being such mouse-brains. The ginger she-cat was the most noble, the most pure, and yet managed to fall in love with the darkest of hearts. The one who had killed countless. He is there, and yet he is not. He is here, and yet he is not. StarClan and the Dark Forest is balanced, you see." She nodded solemnly._

_"Without the Dark Forest, there would be no StarClan." Bluestar meowed, her throat dry. "When the Dark Forest gets stronger, we get weaker. When we get stronger, they get weaker. We co-exist. We cannot live without one another. However, there is a way. You can severe their tie with the living world, instead of completely destroy them. That is what you must do. I cannot tell you how, but I know that it is what you must do. That is the key to saving the clans."_

_"All the clans." Yellowfang meowed, lowering her gaze. "Including StarClan."_

_The mist had a foul taste to it, and suddenly Jayfeather couldn't breathe anymore. He crumpled down, gasping and writhing violently on the ground, his heart hammering. Then he was falling, falling back into the world of reality._

…

"The Old Forest. We have to severe the tie of the Dark Forest. But how?" Jayfeather demanded, his eyes flashing as he stared at Tigerflame, not unkindly. "How?"

Tigerflame looked overwhelmed. "I… I don't know?" He trailed off, tilting his head to the side.

"Figure out the plan!" Jayfeather almost shouted at him. "We don't have time!"

Tigerflame looked mad now. "I'm trying, don't you see?" He snapped back. "I'm trying!"

They began to shout, both irritated.

Suddenly, Firepaw fell backwards. The forest flashed from her vision, and was replaced by a single black tom. They were in the place they met- the stream. He stared at her, amber eyes like twin flames.

"Breezepelt?" She gasped, eyes wide. Hot fury surged through her, and she scrambled to her paws. "I'll kill you." She snarled, her pelt fluffing up. "You are one of the most despicable cats I had ever met!"

He looks unfazed, and cocky as ever, as he rasps his tongue over his paw and draws it neatly across his face. "Thanks." He meowed simply. "I try."

Glowering, she stormed towards him. "What are you doing here? What am I doing here?" Something was stopping her from striking him, and she just seethed in anger as she stood there, quivering, nostrils flaring.

"My, my," He meowed in mock surprise, "Are you not pleased to see me?" He looked wounded. "I'm hurt, I truly am."

She narrowed her eyes. "What do you want, Breezepelt." She snapped.

"I'm sorry to have pulled you out of that most interesting conversation. Seemed like it was really going well, by the way." He snarked, looking amused. "But what I have to say is more important than watching one of StarClan's hero's and our precious, cat-slaying Tigerstar argue."

Firepaw seethed, but yet was unable to lift her paw and strike him. It was as if some invisible force was tugging her paw down, and keeping it pressed firmly against the ground. "You're just a mouse-brained, slimy piece of fox-"

"Oh, hush." Breezepelt sighed, and she let out a surprised choke as her mouth suddenly snapped shut. She stared at him in shock mingled with surprise. "This is a dream, you know." He chuckled at her frown. "No, of course it isn't my dream. Nor is it yours. Its simply hers," With that, he flicked his black tail at a small brown shape crouched behind some fronds, her amber eyes huge.

Firepaw tried to speak, but with a hiss of frustration found she couldn't.

"Enough with this nonsense," He sighed, rolling his eyes. "I'm here to tell you something important." He flattened his ears against his head. "I truly hope you will forgive me for what I've done."

She stared incredulously at him. Her… forgiving him? That was almost as unbelievable as him asking for her forgiveness.

"All I ever wanted was to be loved, you know." Breezepelt meowed, his voice cold as ice. "You and I, we aren't that different. We are both outcasts, especially by our own parents. My father never really cared for me either. My mother did care for me of course, but it sucked to never be able to please my father." His voice lowered. "I know how you feel about those new kits, Firepaw."

At her startled glance, he simply rolled his eyes.

"Don't think I haven't been keeping a watch on you, my favorite little ThunderClan kitty." His gaze hardened. "I know about your mother's pregnancy. When I found out I had half-siblings, I was furious. It was worse for me, of course, them being _my _age and half being related to me. Their mother and my father were traitors. They betrayed me and my mother, and our clans." He tilted his head to the side. "I know you may think of me vile and disgusting, but let me ask you this. Why should I be loyal to a clan that is full of traitors- my father being one of them? Why would I stay loyal to a code that has been broken more times than moons I've been alive? The code that had been broken, and trampled all over, by my very own father?"

She opened her mouth, then raised an eyebrow. He shrugged.

"You don't need to answer me, my precious Firepaw." His voice was a coo, and he stepped forward, winding himself around her. His touch made her feel sick to the stomach. "We are very much the same. Don't worry- we can rid you of that disgusting kittypet leader's presence. I know that you think that I wanted to kill you, just out of the pure evilness of my heart. But I really didn't." He frowned, looking disappointed. "I really didn't want to kill you. You're such a prized specimen. So extraordinary. So beautiful. So smart and talented." He purred. "Oh, yes, you really are one of a kind."

He reached forward to stroke her cheek, but she stiffened. She struggled against the invisible force that caused her to stay still, and she tried to sink her teeth into his ugly tail, but she couldn't. Hissing in frustration, she dug her claws into the earth.

"Now, now," Breezepelt meowed, as if talking to a kit. He seemed to have sense her frustration. "I know that you may not share the feelings I possess for you."

She tried to open her mouth. He seemed to be allowing her to speak, and smiled lightly at her. Suddenly her lips were freed, and she let out a groan. "What feelings are these?" She managed to croak out.

"Love." He meowed simply.

She doubled-back. Then she let out a sarcastic laugh. "Sure. You try to kill me to show me your love? Sounds like a pretty good way."

"I told you." His eyes flashed with anger. "That wasn't my fault!" He seemed to roar, and with that he raked his claws across the ground, sending dirt flying. "It. Wasn't. My. Fault!" His eyes gleamed with an odd, faraway look, and Firepaw shot a panicked glance at the brown she-cat. She looked frightened too, her eyes locking with Firepaw's.

"Okay!" Firepaw meowed, interrupting him. She shrunk back, afraid. "Okay." She tried to speak more calmly. "So why have you come here… to talk to me… in her dream..?" She glanced at the brown she-cat. She looked as bewildered as Firepaw.

Breezepelt seemed to calm down slightly, and narrowed his eyes. "I've come to make you a deal." He meowed slowly, ears flattening against his head. He looked slightly afraid.

"A deal…?" Firepaw questioned.

"A deal. I'll give you information about the Dark Forest. About their plans." Breezepelt meowed, looking calm.

Her heart pounded against her chest. "In return for what?" A horrified whisper.

His eyes gleamed. "You."

She stepped further away from him, as far away as she could. "What do you mean… me?"

"I've never met a she-cat like you, Firepaw!" He gasped, looking crazed. "I thought it may have been Heathertail… but it wasn't. It was never her. It was always you. I knew it from the moment I first saw you. I love you, Firepaw! You're going to be _my _mate. We're destined to be with each other!"

"What exactly do you want me to do?" She meowed, trying to take it all in.

"I'll help you." Breezepelt meowed, his voice rough. "But you have to swear and agree. If you don't uphold your side of the deal- I swear to everything, I'll kill Tigerflame. I know you love him- but someday you'll love me just as much. After I help you defeat the Dark Forest- I'm willing to give up everything for you- you must come to be with me."

In her heart, she already knew what he was going to say. But she had a tiny, tiny, thread of hope that it wasn't that.

"Firstly, to show that you agree with me- you are going to let me leave a mark on you. Since you couldn't possibly bear my kits," He meowed. She swallowed hard- thanking StarClan that he was dead. "You know who my grandfather is, Firepaw." He nodded, a sick smile splitting his face. "Deadfoot."

Her throat was dry, and she tasted blood. "What about him?"

"He had a twisted paw, you know." Breezepelt tilted his head to the side. "I want a sign that you are alike to my family. I want you to twist your _left _paw. Make it useless. This way you can never run from me- and even if you do, you'll always remember that you're mine."

Her world was spinning around her, but she knew she had to think about everyone, not just herself. Tigerflame. She had to think of Tigerflame as well. "What else?" She knew that couldn't be his only possible demand.

"After I help you defeat the Dark Forest, after everything is all over… you kill yourself. In that mossy clearing, where my body is. You go there, and I'll help you dream your way into the Dark Forest. Then you can kill yourself there." He smiled widely. "We'll be together forever there. Only the two of us, that whole forest for ourselves. Everyone else would have been killed off. We can be in love there."

Firepaw resisted the urge to throw up, thinking about spending the rest of eternity with him. But she was conscious of his crazed gaze on her pelt, and she forced herself to smile bravely. "I'll think about it." Was all she managed to say.

"Don't take too long," His eyes flashed. "I'll visit you again in a quarter moon."

The small brown she-cat shot an apologetic look at Firepaw, her eyes wide and sorrowful. _I'm sorry_, She mouthed. With that, Firepaw let out a shriek as the ground opened at her feet and she plummeted downwards.

The forest re-appeared, and Firepaw blinked hard. She was lying on the ground, and cats were standing above her, looking worried.

"Firepaw? Are you okay?" Tigerflame meowed anxiously.

She coughed hard. "Yeah." She whispered, feeling shaken up.

"What happened?" Dovewing asked softly.

Firepaw stared at the queen's face. She had four newborn kits to protect. There were countless cats that hadn't even been born yet, but they would be. There were many cats here who she had to protect. Many cats in StarClan, noble cats, who she had to protect. It was one life to save millions. But she had a tiny twinge of doubt. Firestar was the hero- not her. Could she really do it?

Taking a deep breath, her vision clearing, she locked her gaze with Jayfeather. "I think I may be able to get the plan from the Dark Forest cats."


	32. Thirty-One: Tiger

_ Thanks for all the reviews/favs/follows! ^.^_

_Review Replies:_

_**kate23816**:haha, i know right. Breezepelt is so creepy ._._

_**Stream that Flows Around Rock:** Haha. Thank you. :) Breezepelt loves Firepaw- but not in the same way as Tigerflame. Breezepelt believes that they are destined to be together, and he has developed an obsession on her. Since he's so fixated on her, he would do anything to get her to be with him... so yeah. Creepy. :P_

_**Pryocatz603:** Actually, since Lionblaze and Firepaw aren't really siblings- more like cousins really, they would be like second cousins. :P But yeah, I know what you mean. They are related in a way of their physical forms, but their souls aren't related at all- because Firepaw is still mostly Firestar (just doesn't act such like him) and Tigerstar is really Tigerpaw, but he doesn't act like Tigerstar. Or something. I explain it in one chapter- don't remember which. :P_

_**Scourge:**Haha it feels weird to be calling you Scourge. ^.^ Anyway, I'm sorry but Redkit isn't Redtail and Spottedfur isn't Spottedleaf. D: Plus, haha, that would be funny. :)_

_**DaughterofTheHuntress:**Thank you!:) + She might not want to accept it, but its for the good of the clans! 0: What will she do?_

_**StarStripe:** Maybe. 0:_

_**A random Reader:** It is? :O I thought it was Dovewing and Bumblestripe who did that. _

_**Swimming Trees**: ^_^ Stories are boring if its just romance, imo._

_**Slightly Disturbed Cookie Girl:** :O Gobsmacked. + Haha, Firepaw... so much pressure. ):_

_**MistClan505:** :D It was very creepy, I agree. Imagine if that happened to you 0-: Idk what I would have done._

_**Lionshine**:OuO You support TigerxOwl? I think TigerxOwl was adorable as good friends and when they were kits, but I like TigerxFire. I also really like FirexSnow. 0_()_

_**So Cheesy:** Thank you!^_^ What trip was it... •¬• I don't even remember what I had for dinner last night lols ):_

_**SwiftStar of ThunderClan:** D: I know. It's creepy._

_**Skyfur02**: It is a bad type of deal. :O + Haha, Tigerflame murder Breezepelt secretly and let him fade. Sounds like a gud plan. :D_

_**Cookie Platter:** Thank you ^_^_

**_ T_**_**heFanfiction Master:** Is he tricking her though? :OOO_

_**RedSparrowOwl:** Thank you! :)_

_**Ravenflame2025:** You'll just have to wait and see :D_

...

"How?"

Tigerflame felt a flare of hope in his heart, his amber eyes staring at the beautiful apprentice before him. He scraped his paw anxiously over the ground, his claws pushing up a cloud of dust. Firepaw was biting her lip, chewing on it, looking torn and anxious. Confused, he desperately tried to catch her gaze, to try and guess what was wrong, but she had fixated her emerald gaze firmly on her paws right after she had spoken.

Her tail quivered as she spoke, "I was offered a deal." She meowed quietly, ears flattened against her head. Her whole body was shaking, and she looked as if she hated the idea of herself taking the deal- but had come to a depressed agreement with it. "Breezepelt was the one who had proposed it. He promised that he would give me information on the dark forest… if I twisted my left paw and-" She suddenly bit her tongue, and she shook her head violently, squeezing her eyes shut. When she re-opened them, there was a ring of white around the green. "yeah… and yeah."

Lionblaze and Tigerflame exchanged worried glances- there was something that she wasn't telling them.

"Why does he want you to twist your left paw?" Lionblaze beat him to the question, his ears pricked and eyes narrowed in concern. The dark tabby knew his father took mentoring very seriously- and often developed a deep, sentimental bond with his apprentice. He looked concerned, but didn't even try to conceal the rage that was simmering in him. There was obviously a lot of unresolved anger and hatred between the two half-siblings. "How will that benefit him in any way?"

The ginger she-cat suddenly arched her back, eyes narrowing into slits. "I don't know!" She hissed. She looked so miserable, so pathetic. Like a cornered kit. Frightened out of her mind, and yet still willing to put up a fight. "That was just the deal. Why in the name of StarClan would Breezepelt do anything?" She lashed her tail. However, she hadn't met _any _of their gazes ever since she had started speaking- and Tigerflame knew she was hiding something.

"Are you going to take it?" As always, Tigerflame was surprised by Ivypool's calmness. The silver-and-white she-cat looked cool, but their was a flicker of worry in those blue depths. "Are you going to accept his deal?" She tilted her head, but her gaze remained focused on the slender apprentice before her.

Firepaw shuffled her paws, then after what felt like a lifetime, finally gave a tiny shrug. "I don't know." She meowed in a tiny voice.

"There might be another way…" Dovewing meowed, but she didn't look believing. In fact, her voice was filled with doubt and her gaze was fixed on her paws. As a mother, she probably understood the meaning of 'love' in a whole new way. She was probably imagining it were one of her own kits who was forced to do this.

Jayfeather shook his head firmly. "I don't think there _is _another way." He meowed, annunciating every word clearly. "Without Ivypool spying for us last time, we would have been completely blindsided by their plan. Not to mention- this time we won't have the help of StarClan." He sighed, shoulders sagging. "And Rock hasn't spoken to me ever since the Great battle. I think this deal is the best offer we have so far."

Firepaw looked more and more panicked at every word he said, her green orbs widening in fear and horror. Tigerflame had been silent during the whole exchange- the only cat who hadn't spoken yet. His heart was hammering in his chest- and he knew the deal was far worse than what Firepaw let in on. But why wasn't she telling the truth? Why was she keeping it a secret? Lionblaze cast a worried glance at his apprentice, and coughed loudly.

"I think we can continue discussing about that later. For now, we should talk to Bramblestar perhaps. The next gathering is in just a half-moon, and we will probably want him to announce it to the other clans… so they can start getting prepared?" Lionblaze suggested, shrugging.

"No. Not yet. What we need to do is talk to Bramblestar about a journey." Jayfeather meowed, eyes narrowed. "We need about four or five cats to go on a journey to the Tribe. We can ask them for reinforcements- not to mention I could speak with their ancestors, and ask them questions. They aren't weak… at least, not yet."

Tigerflame spoke for the first time. "Who would be going?" His voice was shaky, and he realized his heart was still pounding, his mind full of images of Firepaw screaming in pain as she held her injured paw to her chest, crying and writhing violently, only knowing agony.

"Not Dovewing, as she has kits. Not Firepaw, she needs to finish her apprenticeship and…" Jayfeather trailed off, then abruptly kept talking. "Ivypool and I will go. Are you two up for it?" The gray tabby stared at father and son, and Tigerflame exchanged a glance with his father.

"I'll go." Tigerflame offered, flattening his ears to his head. "Lionblaze… you should stay here with Cinderheart, Firepaw, and my sisters."

He opened his jaws to protest, "What about my being there with Jayfeather and you? You guys are my brother and son, you know." He objected, ears twitching.

Jayfeather shook his head. "You should stay with Firepaw. Finish up her apprenticeship." Jayfeather's eyes hardened as he gazed at his brother, as if he could actually see him. He didn't say it, but Tigerflame knew what he was really thinking. _Take care of Firepaw and her soon-to-be useless paw. Don't let her fall into depression. _"When I'm gone, Spottedfur can easily take my place temporarily as a medicine cat. She had always volunteered a lot, and I taught her a lot."

At his words, Tigerflame stiffened. He knew his father was uneasy too, the golden tabby tom squaring his shoulders, shifting his weight from paw to paw. Lionblaze was supportive, but it was hard to support a daughter who wanted to be a medicine cat when there were already _two _medicine cats.

Firepaw had been oddly quiet throughout the whole discussion. "So… I'm going to… I'm going to accept his offer?" She meowed, her voice slightly raspy and hollow.

"Its up to you." Ivypool meowed, not unkindly. "We aren't going to force you into doing something you don't want to do." She lightly flicked her sister on the shoulder, smiling softly. "We can go back to see your kits now. I should probably hunt as well." She nodded farewells, and Dovewing shot Firepaw one last reassuring smile, before the two sisters padded away.

Jayfeather and Lionblaze exchanged glances. "We'll go talk to Bramblestar." Jayfeather meowed. Lionblaze shot his son a hard glare, one that Tigerflame understood immediately. _Figure out whats going on with Firepaw. _Tigerflame managed the smallest nod necessary, trying to be as subtle as possible. After they padded away, the dark tabby hearing a hiss of pain from his father, and a bunch of brambles rattling, did Tigerflame finally stand up and sit closely next to Firepaw.

She didn't speak. Her eyes were unfocused and blurry, and once more he felt a twinge of worry.

"What is the actual deal he offered. Really." Tigerflame meowed to her, narrowing his eyes. "I know that theres more to it. I know you, Firepaw. I can see when you're frightened and disturbed."

Firepaw hissed, ears folding backwards. "You couldn't possibly be able to read my emotions." She scoffed, sounding indignant. But he knew it was just to make her sound more tough and less frightened. When she saw how serious the dark brown tabby was, she sighed. "It's nothing. Really."

"Tell me." Tigerflame pressed her, ears flattening against his head. "Come on Firepaw. You can tell me anything." He sighed in frustration as she didn't speak.

"I don't want to tell you." She muttered, ears flattened against her head.

"Please!" He begged her.

"No!" She shouted at him, her temper flaring. "You're not the only one who can keep secrets, you know. Is this how it is? That I'm supposed to tell you _everything_, while you tell me nothing? You still haven't told me why you're mood suddenly changed that time at the gathering. When you just abandoned me there. I thought you would be willing to spend a gathering with me, for StarClan's sakes!"

Tigerflame's jaw dropped.

"Not to mention," She rambled on. "I know that you've been thinking about my sister often. Do you even realize that the day before the gathering, during your sleep, you were murmuring her name? You kept whispering Owlpaw over and over. Do you know how that makes me feel? That you dream about my sister, my crazy sister who had risked my life in some maniac plan to win you over- and then all of a sudden you push me away? She's crazy, for StarClan's sakes!"

Tigerflame couldn't take it anymore. Something inside of him just snapped. "Don't talk about her like that!" He shouted, slamming his paw down against the ground.

The fiery she-cat stared at him, jaw agape, appalled into utter silence.

"I… I'm sorry." He stammered. "Its just… Owlpaw wasn't really right in the head, you know?" He felt horrible, wretched with guilt. He didn't want Firepaw to feel as if Owlpaw were better than her- because Firepaw was the one he loved, not Owlpaw. "I love you, not your sister, alright?"

Firepaw sighed heavily, plopping down onto the ground. "I know." She grumbled. "Its just… I can't tell you. Otherwise you'll talk me out of doing the deal."

Tigerflame frowned, could it possibly be that bad? "No, I promise. I won't try to talk you out of doing the deal. Just tell me, Firepaw. Please."

She sighed, her whiskers fluttering as she let out a deep breath. "Breezepelt told me that I have to twist my paw, yes? He has some sort of sick fantasy where the two of us will end up in love. StarClan knows why. It is like Ow-" She stops abruptly, feeling the tom next to her stiffen noticeably. "I mean, he's gone crazy. He tells me… after we help him… that I have to die in the Dark Forest. That I will be with him forever."

Tigerflame leapt to his paws. "No." He meowed roughly. "No." He shook his head. "I refuse. You can't go be with Breezepelt. We will find another way. I promise."

"No, Tigerflame." Firepaw shook her head sadly. "There is _no _other way. Im burning him alive with want. Like a fire in his heart." As she spoke, the words struck Tigerflame.

"W-wait." He whispered, trembling. "Say that again."

"Say what again?" She tilted her head to the side.

"What you just said." He meowed harshly, his heart thumping against his rib-cage.

"Like a fire in his heart?" Firepaw meowed, looking confused.

_"How!" Tigerpaw almost shouts at her. "How do I find it? Tell me!" _

_A little frown appears on her face. "I've always thought of you to be intelligent. The answer you seek for lies right in front of you. Remember this- as evil as he may seem, he isn't. He was, and is, never truly evil. His heart hasn't frozen over- there is a spark of warmth in it. A fire." She seemed to put empathy on the last word. "There is a fire in his heart."_

_The dark tabby stiffens. "You mean me?"_

_"Of course not!" Owlpaw seems to be shouting at him. "He's more important than you realize! Do not forget what I have told you. There's a fire in his heart- and it's warding off the darkness that is currently surrounding him. He's bitter and full of hatred- but someone can change that. The fire inside of his heart! Never forget the fire!"_

_"What are you talking about?" He screams at her, frustrated. "Stop speaking nonsense and just tell me already."  
_

Everything falls into place.

Tigerflame crumples into a heap, pressing his face against the cool earth. Tears cling to his eyelashes, and he feels his heart squeeze with strain. The fire in his heart. It had been Breezepelt all along! He was the one who was in love with Firepaw! He was the solution to everything. Oh, StarClan, why? Why did it have to be him? Why did it have to be Firepaw? Why?

Somewhere, deep inside his heart, he knew why. It was because villains _never _got the happy endings. He wouldn't get his happy ending. Was Breezepelt a villain? Presumably so, but not as bad as Tigerflame. Tigerflame had _lost _his happy ending. Tears began to stream down his cheeks, such so that he began to choke on them.

"Tigerflame? Whats happening? Are you okay?" Firepaw meows, concerned.

Tigerflame wanted so desperately to be selfish. To grab Firepaw tight and never let her go. To tell her she simply cannot accept the deal. But he had to think about more than just them.

"Yes." He whispered between gulps of air. "Firepaw…" He lifted his gaze, and locked his gaze with hers. Amber met green, and they both smiled, but they both looked stressed. "You have to take the deal."

"I know." She whispered, flattening her ears against her head. "But I'm scared, Tigerflame. I don't want to spend eternity with him."

"I don't want to spend eternity without you." Tigerflame breathed. "Maybe we can get reborn again. Try for a third life."

A smile tugged at her lips. "Will I be a tom or she-cat in that new life?" She joked.

"Maybe you'll be a tom, and I'll be a she-cat!" He teased, ears twitching.

They laughed, despite his tears and the pulsing fear inside of her.

"StarClan… remember back when we were kits, and all that mattered was just fitting in?" Firepaw meowed softly to him, rolling onto her back and gazing up at the sky.

The moon was high in the sky, shining amongst a series of twinkling stars. The sky was oddly clear- not a single cloud in sight. It was beautiful as always.

"Yeah." Tigerflame sighed, crawling closer to her and laying on his back as well. "You were a lot better at it than me back then. Of course, you were a bully." He snickered. "Even if I go blind, I'll still be a better warrior than that useless lump of fur." He mimicked her.

She giggled, flushing slightly. "I can't believe I had actually said that. Thats actually so funny." She laughed, and poked him playfully in the side.

"Why can't we go back to the time when we were just carefree kits?" Tigerflame sighed, pressing a bit closer to her.

"I don't know." Firepaw meowed softly to him.

"We should really be getting back soon." Tigerflame murmured to her.

"They aren't going to miss us for one night." Was what she replied with.

"Are you sure?" Tigerflame purred, "I'm quite the handsome tom. I bet all the she-cats will be disappointed by my absence."

Firepaw snickered, "As I recall, I was the best looking kit in the nursery back then." Despite her sadness, she had never lost that radiant self-confidence.

"Please," Tigerflame rolled his eyes. "You? The best looking? Thats mouse-dung. Everyone knows I was the cutest and best looking kit in the nursery." He tried to puff out his chest while lying down.

"Do you sometimes wonder if our past selves are screaming in agony every time we touch?" Firepaw purred, looking amused. "I bet Firestar is ripping out tufts of his fur in the sheer horror of my snuggling, and in his case, his snuggling with his greatest enemy?"

"Imagine Tigerstar's reaction." Tigerflame snickered. "He would probably kill a whole clan of cats, fight a whole horde of badgers, just to prevent us from touching. Oh great StarClan." He looked so amused all of a sudden, bursting into laughter. He laughed uncontrollably, eyes wide as he choked for air.

Firepaw huffed. "Do you think you're funny?"

"No." Tigerflame nodded, trying to look serious. "I know I'm funny."

"Oh, StarClan." She rolled her eyes.

Tigerflame whimpered, suddenly looking depressed. "I'm going to be going on a journey soon." He whispered, flattening his ears against his head. "I'm going to miss you so much."

The ginger she-cat flushed, smiling and looking embarrassed at the same time. "I'm going to miss you a lot too." She whispered to him.

The dark tabby pressed against the she-cat, smiling softly into her fur. He couldn't resist. "I'm going to miss you more." He mumbled into her fur.

"No, I'll miss you more." She giggled, amused.

He snickered. "I'll miss you most."

She let out a humph.

"I win."

She just let out another humph.


	33. Thirty-Two: Fire

_Thanks for all the reviews! :D :D I can't believe that we are at 500! -squeals- I'm so happy! Thank you guys so much. Honestly, I never believed that I would even reach 100, much less 500. You guys are the reason I keep on writing. Thank you guys sosososososo much! And a (late) happy Thanksgiving to all you who celebrate it! ^.^_

...

The world was a blur. The ginger she-cat tried desperately to focus her vision- but to no prevail. Half-closing her eyes, she tried to just concentrate on her breathing. In. Out. In. Out. Her ears were pricked, trying to pick up noise, but were unable to hear what she wanted them to hear. A thin ring of white surrounded her dilated pupils. Her body was stiff as she sat, trying not to cringe. The only comfort she had was the warm presence beside her. Tigerflame.

The broad-shouldered dark brown tabby was sitting beside her, his shoulders squared and jaw locked. His eyes were fixated on Highledge as well, but his thick-furred tail was wrapped loosely around her shoulders- a subtle sign of comfort. His pale amber eyes were half-lidded as well, and she could feel practically feel his exhaustion. The two of them were extremely exhausted- having stayed up all last night and just talking, crying, and laughing. A strange combination.

Then- what she was waiting for. A skinny gray tabby tom nodded once before padding out of the leader's den, his golden-furred brother following close behind. They both looked grim as they padded down the winding trail. Jayfeather even stumbled once, but recovered swiftly, straightening himself up and looking solid and dignified once more. Yet nothing erased the unsmiling looks on their faces.

"We leave… tomorrow." Jayfeather meowed quietly, ears flattening. "I'll be going with Ivypool, Tigerflame, Foxleap and Hazeltail. Foxleap and I have made the journey before, I personally requested for you and Ivypool to come, and no doubt Bramblestar assigned Hazeltail as she will be there to maintain a calm, level-headed atmosphere." he snorts, huffing in irritation. "As if I can't keep it cool."

Normally, they would have snickered at Jayfeather's absurd comment, but the mood was too grave for that. Instead, the dark brown tabby nodded curtly. "Will we be going to the old forest as well?" Tigerflame meowed, his voice calm. However, Firepaw noticed that his tail was quivering with stress and fear.

The silky-furred gray tabby shrugged. "We'll see, once we arrive at the Tribe. If we talk to their ancestors and they point us in that direction, then we will. If not, we will just return." He sounded so nonchalant about it, Firepaw looked a bit anxious. The gray tabby then stiffened, turning towards the ginger she-cat. "I'm sorry Firepaw… but you're…" He couldn't bring himself to finish the sentence. The tabby tom may have a sharp tongue, but he couldn't bear to remind the she-cat that there was no other option than to cripple herself.

"I know." She finished for him, eyes steely. "It'll be fine. I'll be fine." With that, she felt herself tremble hard. Tigerflame looked sympathetically at her, and she couldn't help but lean forward and dab her nose against his lightly. "See you tomorrow." She murmured, before turning away, feeling crestfallen.

"Aren't you going to stay for the clan meeting?" Tigerflame meowed to her, looking worried. "Bramblestar's going to tell everyone that we will be leaving on a journey soon." He blinked hard, looking tired and his eyelids looking heavy.

Lionblaze glanced at the state of the two. "Why not you both go to sleep?" He suggested, shrugging lightly. "I know you normally don't sleep through these things… but I think he'll make an exception. Bramblestar will just be speaking about how there will be a journey- and he won't reveal anything we spoke about. Especially nothing about a certain shadowed forest."

His advice earned nods from both cats. With that, the two twined tails momentarily before pulling away. Tigerflame glanced at her, and she glanced at him. Their eyes locked for a heartbeat before both of their eyes grew misty with exhaustion again and they stumbled apart.

She had hoped everything was a dream. That Tigerflame was going to stay here with her. That she wouldn't have to take the deal. But it was real. She blinked once, feeling as if something exploded in her ear. She took a step forward, feeling as if thorns were coating the floor and just embedded themselves in her soft pink pad. She lowered her gaze, feeling as if claws were raking themselves across her eyes, threatening her with blindness.

As she stumbled into the apprentice's den, she realized how haunting the emptiness was. She had thought that Bramblestar would make Tigerflame and his littermates stay there with her- but apparently the warrior's den still had space left, and so the three were allowed to sleep with the other warriors. Sighing heavily, she looked around the den, feeling a piercing loneliness.

She wished that Tigerflame would come and wrap himself around her- but she knew he was probably half-asleep already in his nest in the warrior's den. Still- she hoped. But she felt nothing but a haunting loneliness and a throb of pain against her chest. Eyelids heavy, she decided to finally give in, and with a weary sigh she rested her head against her paws and slipped into a deep, dreamless sleep.

…

Bright golden light splashed across the clearing, creating dappled patterns across the floor as they passed through the cracks of the branches of the dens. It's sleepy rays seemed to not only be basking every cat in it's comforting, warm, presence, but also tugging at their eyelids, forcing them to wake. Cats began to stir, some widening their jaws and letting out sleepy yawns, others stretching their bodies and shaking their fur out. All of them smiled pleasantly at the nice weather, yet the thought of their clanmates going on a journey that could be potentially fatal threatened to tug their lips down into a frown.

To her great surprise, Firepaw awoke with a warm presence wrapped around her. Dark brown fur mottled with her ginger fur, and she blinked, her vision finally sharpening. _Oh, StarClan. How long have I been asleep? _It was the next day already. Her claws slipped out of her sheathes and sank into the moss as she stretched in a graceful manner. A sleepy murmur came from beside her, and she realized that in all of her surprise, she failed to notice the sleeping body beside her, its flank rising and falling peacefully.

"Tigerflame?" She meowed, hearing her disbelief in her own words. Despite him sleeping- his features were unmistakable. He had the same chiseled, handsome features, with angular cheekbones and a strong jaw. All stress was wiped off of his face as he continued to snore softly in his peaceful slumber. She felt a twinge of guilt as she reached a paw forward and prodded him awake.

The dark tabby shifted his weight, pressing his face into the moss. Slowly, he lifted his head and began to grumble irritably. "I'm tired, Blossomfall. Why do we have to train so early in the… oh." Flushing a red color, he noticed the amused smile that had settled neatly onto the ginger she-cat's face. "Hi, Firepaw." He meowed, leaping to his paws in an effort to look awake and ready, only to bang his head on the roof of the den. Letting out a yelp he crouched down, rubbing his head softly while a small whimper made its way out of his throat. In all the business, he failed to notice the smirk that had already stretched across her dusky pink lips.

"You're a mess." Was all she said, but the smirk didn't leave her features. He tried to look annoyed, but failed utterly. The dark brown tabby just leaned forward, rubbing his cheek warmly against hers with a purr rumbling in his throat. "What are you doing here? I thought you were going to go to sleep in your own nest."

He looked embarrassed. "I wanted to see your sleeping face one last time, but I was so tired I slumped down in the nest and just… fell asleep beside you." He admitted, looking flustered. She blushed but let out a little laugh as well. "Anyway… I guess I should be going." With that he drew himself to his full height and shook the bracken and moss out of his pelt, rasping his tongue over his chest. He flicked her lightly with his tail to indicate his wanting her to come with him, and she obliged, leaping to her paws and padding after him.

When they left the den, they heard murmurs ripple through the camp. Some cats were smirking at each other lightly, a glint of amusement in their eyes along with a goading look. Others looked happy; like Lionblaze as he smiled softly at the couple. Some were serious- and with a sigh, she recognized that _of course_, Jayfeather looked solemn as usual. She predicted the gray tabby was capable of having fun- but always pulled on a serious face when she was around. He also seemed to like interrupting her conversations. Firepaw had even sprouted the theory that he did it just to annoy her.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather around Highledge!" At Bramblestar's summoning yowl, cats began to stream out of dens and sigh in content at the warmth of the sunlight as they settled down comfortably around Highledge.

"Did you guys… sleep in the same nest last night?" Squirrelflight meowed, looking shocked. Motherly protection immediately flared up in her gaze, and she glared firmly at Tigerflame. He shifted his weight uncomfortably, shooting a glance at Firepaw. His mouth was in a little circle and his eyes were wide and questioning. _Help? _

"We did, in fact." Firepaw replied to her mother, trying to look as dignified as she could. She had to suppress the amused laugh that was threatening to pour out of her throat when the ginger she-cat stiffened abruptly, and awkwardly wedged herself in between them. Her belly, slightly swollen with kits, slowed her down as she tried to keep up with their pace at the same time as keeping them apart from each other.

"Oh, let them walk together." Bramblestar chided her from his spot on Highledge. His eyes twinkled as he gazed at his daughter and Tigerpaw. It was pretty clear to Firepaw that the two brothers had _not _told him about the reincarnations the previous afternoon. When Squirrelflight just huffed but didn't move, he pointed out, "It's the last time that they will be able to in a while, at least." Finally, with a pointed glare at Tigerflame, she shifted out of the way. He blushed but didn't make an effort to move any closer. Rolling her eyes in exasperation, Firepaw padded to his side and felt the familiar touch of his fur on hers, his muscles rippling against hers.

Firepaw walked besides the dark tabby. She felt very formal all of a sudden, so she tried to lift her head. She knew that she should probably sit down amongst the rest of the crowd, but something held her back. She just didn't want to leave his side- only wanted to feel the warmth of his body pressed against hers for as long as she could. The deal was like a thorn that was wedged deeply into her pad. It was so deep she couldn't get it out, scratched her often, but she had accepted with a deep reluctance that she could not remove it, just like she could not decline the deal.

Jayfeather was standing beneath Highledge, his fur looking the same as always. Besides him sat Foxleap, his bright fox-red ginger fur gleaming in the sun as well. Although, it was scruffy near the top of his head. Hazeltail looked neat and groomed, while Ivypool's fur looked the same as always- except a bit neater. Tigerflame touched his nose lightly to Firepaw's ear before withdrawing from her side and padding towards them.

She felt a pang of loneliness as he left her side. However, she stepped backwards and reluctantly stepped back into the crowd. She settled herself down next to Hollyfrost and Spottedfur. The two looked sad as well that their brother was leaving, their ears drooping. Yet, they felt better than Firepaw did, of course.

"Today, five of our clanmates will be leaving on a journey." Bramblestar began, nodding solemnly. "Jayfeather, Foxleap, Ivypool, Hazeltail and Tigerflame." At the last name, an overwhelming sense of sadness washed over Firepaw. "They will be going to the Tribe of Rushing Water, as Jayfeather wishes to speak with their ancestors on important matters."

"Why?" Spiderleg called out from the crowd of cats.

Thornclaw added in, "What does he want to ask?"

"That is for Jayfeather, the tribe's ancestors and me to know only." Bramblestar replied coolly. "They will be leaving for approximately a half-moon to a moon. While they go on their journey, Spottedfur will assist Leafpool, that is, if she needs it." Firepaw noticed that her spotted gray friend looked happy at the prospect of being able to assist in medicine.

Lionblaze nodded solemnly, and he stepped back from the patrol. "We wish you well on your journey. Good luck, and come back safely!" He meowed to them.

Jayfeather locked eyes with his brother, a rush of emotions flooding between them. With that, they nodded farewell and stepped away. Foxleap's eyes raked the crowd for his father and siblings, and he offered an excited smile that held a touch of sadness. Hazeltail bounced a little on her paws, waving her tail in farewell to her family. Ivypool leaned forward and brushed cheeks with her sister, and Firepaw heard a soft murmur.

"This time I'm the one going on the journey." Ivypool purred jokingly. Dovewing's eyes twinkled as she wished her sister good luck. "I'll be back soon! Be good to your mother!" The kits squealed with excitement, and tried to climb onto Ivypool, but Dovewing held them back with a sweep of her fluffy gray tail.

Tigerflame was last. His gaze swept over Hollyfrost, Spottedfur, Cinderheart, Lionblaze, and lastly… Firepaw. He looked as if he wanted to run to her, but he stood there, rooted to the ground. His pale amber gaze was full of affection as he offered her a faint smile. He seemed to mouth the words, _I'll miss you. I love you. _She purred loudly. _I love you too._ She tried to mouth to him, hoping he would be able to tell. He smiled again, before turning away. The patrol slowly headed out. One by one, they slipped out of the exit to camp. Tigerflame craned his head and locked gazes with Firepaw once more before he stumbled away.

Just like that he was gone.

Firepaw felt her heart twist. She wanted to cry, but she forced herself to hold it together. _He'll be back soon. _She reassured herself.

"Clan meeting dismissed." Bramblestar meowed, ears twitching. "Carry on."

Lionblaze bounded forward and began to assemble patrols. Clan life carried on as normal. Except for the absence of the patrol of five cats, of course. She had hoped her mentor would train her to get her mind off of Tigerflame, but he looked busy as he organized the patrols. She sighed, ready to turn away, but the golden tabby bounded forward, intercepting her.

"Firepaw, I know you're going to be lonely as the only apprentice…" He meowed slowly, but his eyes gleamed with warmth. "But Hollyfrost, Spottedfur will be accompanying us to the mossy clearing and we can practice battle moves together. You'll be a warrior before you know it."

"Okay." She meowed, nodding at him.

Despite the absence of Tigerflame at her side, she felt a little better. At least she still had a supportive mentor and Squirrelflight's wariness this morning showed that she did care for her. Firepaw purred warmly, hoping to keep the deal out of the mind. But she couldn't.

There were four sunrises left before she had sealed her fate.

An awful fate, at that.


	34. Thirty-Three: Tiger

_TOmygosh! Thank you guys so much for all the reviews/favs/follows!_

_This chapter may seem kinda useless, but thats just because it kinda is. xD Its just there because I realized ThunderClan has no more apprentices once Firepaw was gone, and I was like... oh woops, so I decided to find two new apprentices l0l._

**_Review Replies:_**

_Shira the Mage: Her kits are called Silverkit (tom), Dawnkit, Shadekit and Fernkit (she-kits), and Firepaw will get her warrior name soon. ^_^ _

_So Cheesy: Hehe, thank you. :P I tried to make it angst-y. _

_RedSparrowOwl: Haha, your comment made me laugh. xp Breezepelt totally knows how to get dem ladieez, ^.^_

_sailorraven34: Thank you! :)_

_Brightfur: Wow. Thank you so much for reviewing on so many chapters. 0_0 Also, yeah, hehe, Firekit was very mean to poor Tigerkit. xD _

_Wood Cats: I'm sorry for not replying to your review last time! :O I must have skipped it by accident. ): To reply to your previous chapter- Firepaw's fate does suck, but its part of the plot. I know you might not be really happy about it... but its important. Not gonna say more, because that would be a spoiler. ^_^ I can tell you this though, there will be a happy ending (kinda). :D_

_Coralstorm: I'm sorry for not replying to your review! Ahhhh! I can't believe I skipped two! :(( I'm so sorry. I'm glad to hear about your friend being better ^_^ Also, yeah, I didn't really plan on a BreezexFire type of love-thing, I had originally planned more of a kidnap/blackmail type relationship. Hehe. Also, congratulations for typing 100 pages in Wolven! :) I don't read that series/book, so I'm not really sure what its about. + Hehe, that plan is good. But Breezepelt wants her to do the instant kill thing, where she doesn't die of her wounds but instead like just lays still. Like a killing bite or something that they do to prey. (I think that means you die like almost instantly... Not sure.)_

_DaughterOfTheHuntress: Hehe. But what if there is no other way? Dun dun dun... But there will be an overall happy ending. Also, Squirrelflight having kits isn't really the 'big deal' that Firepaw makes it out to be. xD She's just having first child syndrome or whatever its called. Hehe. I think the little kits will eventually grow on her when they're born._

_Starlit River: Thank you! :)_

_kate23816: ;~; Everybody is so upset about the offer. Hehe. But there will be an overall happy ending to the story! :D_

_Bobbie1776: Whew. Dang. It seems like you got a lot of hatred for Breezepelt, xD Also, thank you. I tried to make it sweet. 0:_

_MistClan505: Me too. D: Poor Firepaw. + Thank you! :)_

_SwiftStar of ThunderClan: I thought that thirty-two was pretty decently written as well, hehe. :P_

...

Sunlight dappled the earthy forest floor. New-leaf was truly here. As the breeze brushed past, it warmed them instead of chilling them to the bones. It also held a sweet aroma of flowers and berries along with it. The forest was also alive with noise. Birds were chittering to each other as they hopped around between branches, occasionally pausing to chirp their short yet beautiful melodies. If you were to listen close enough, the soft squeaks of mice were to be heard, along with the rustles of leaves and soft thrumming of their paws against the floor.

However, there were no meows. Once they had left the camp, the mood had dampened. Of course, excitement and anticipation crackled in the air like thunder, but that didn't prevent them from falling silent. They shuffled through the forest awkwardly. Silently. None of them were all too excited about leaving camp for a half-moon, having been told the previous night, _and _having to stuff those revolting traveling herbs down their throats.

Well- all except Tigerflame, as he had been late. The amber-eyed tom was, like the others, rather excited, but found that he could not tear his mind away from the petite ginger that he had left behind. His heart was wrenched in guilt, and he couldn't even find the reason why. Perhaps it was because his being reincarnated was what had caused this whole dilemma in the first place. However, he had tried his best to separate himself from Tigerstar. Surely fate would pay him _one _favor, allowing him to be with Firepaw, if not now, but at least during the afterlife?

Sighing heavily, he swerved his gaze around. Ivypool was standing next to Jayfeather, guiding him around any stray bramble tendrils or fallen branches. Hazeltail and Foxleap were padding close to each other- but they were making sure that their pelts didn't touch. He noticed with a faint _mrrow _of amusement, that when Foxleap accidentally brushed his pelt against the gray-and-white she-cat, that she had let out a squeak of surprise and bounced away, blushing a red color- almost as dark as the color of Foxleap's pelt. They were practically fizzing with anticipation. For the journey, for a deeper friendship, he didn't know He had actually never noticed the two of them being friends.

Then again- Tigerflame had always been in his own sort of world, hadn't he? Every time he saw Firepaw, it seemed as if the world melted away and all he could see was her. She was special to him. In a way, he was obsessed with her. However, he wasn't obsessed like Breezepelt. He wanted what was best for her. He hoped for her happiness. Yet… to imagine a life where she permanently hated him, a life where she didn't know that he existed… would his life still be on the same path? Would he really have chosen light over dark? Good over evil? Shuddering, he suddenly felt a chill.

Sighing, his gaze flitted to Jayfeather and Ivypool. They seemed to have started up a conversation- one that wasn't completely serious for once. Was that a glint of humor he noted in Jayfeather's eyes, or was it just the sun's reflection? He could also hear purrs from behind him, indicating that Foxleap had finally caught his confidence and begun to speak to the pretty she-cat next to him. Or maybe they were just chatting.

He opened his jaws to speak as well, then realized with a pang of loneliness- that nobody was near him. Jayfeather and Ivypool were at the front of the patrol, Foxleap and Hazeltail were trailing at the back, and he was awkwardly in the middle. Sighing heavily, he wished that Firepaw was here. He wondered how she was, back at camp. He hoped that she wasn't as lonely as she was.

As they padded through the forest, he began to get mixed feelings. He felt homesick, yet excited. He felt worried, yet fearless. He felt bored, yet delighted. Groaning loudly, he just rolled his eyes and trudged on forwards, twitching his tail in irritation. They hadn't padded out of ThunderClan's territory yet- in fact he was mildly surprised at how large the territory was.

After padding silently for a while, he heard Ivypool's call up front.

"We're at the horseplace!" The silver-and-white tabby reported, her pelt fluffing up. "Do you guys want to stay for a while?" At her meow, Tigerflame immediately nodded. He didn't know how far they had padded, but his paws were sore and he wanted to sit down. Ivypool didn't seem to be looking at Tigerflame, but her dark blue gaze was fixed on a pale gray-and-white she-cat hanging in the back next to Foxleap. He blinked, confused. Then he remembered, a while ago, Cinderheart had told him that Hazeltail's father was a tom called Smoky- and he had lived in the horseplace.

"Yeah." Hazeltail meowed, suddenly sounding shy. "Lets stay for a while." She looked almost embarrassed, and began to rasp her tongue over her fur, trying to give herself a quick grooming. Foxleap gave her a friendly nudge of encouragement. She was probably frightened at what she would see.

So the patrol padded forward, ears twitching. They approached the horseplace warily, eyes alert for any horses or rogues. When they didn't scent or see anything out of the ordinary, they entered it. Tigerflame was surprised. It wasn't quite as big as he expected, with a small bowl for water, another for kittypet food, and a lot of spiky yellow grass or stick-like things.

Hazeltail was the first one to venture deeper in. She poked her head in, green eyes slightly worried. As Tigerflame stepped in, he sniffed warily. This was a scent he knew all too well. There was a milky, sweet scent in the air. It smelled exactly like the nursery back in ThunderClan!

He noticed the gray-and-white she-cat stiffening in surprise at the scent, her tail twitching and her eyes changing from shy to reproachful. They padded deeper in, and they saw with surprise, a tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat lying on a bale of the yellow stuff, two kits at her stomach. She blinked her wide amber eyes sleepily at them, but then stiffened in shock. Immediately, a muscular gray tom bounded towards her, his fangs bared. He looked ready to attack… until he gasped.

"Hazeltail?" Was his shocked meow.

The gray-and-white she-cat didn't seem all too comfortable with her father, but awkwardly replied, "Hi Smoky." Her tone was curt, cool. Some of the excitement of seeing him had been wiped off of her face as she saw the tortoiseshell, her body wrapped around two small kits.

"We're on a journey," Jayfeather cut into the conversation, seeming uncomfortable as well. His body was stiffened, and his jay-blue eyes were focused on the kits, despite his being unable to see them, "we will be traveling to the tribe. We have just stopped by to hello…" He trailed off. Tigerflame understood how awkward it was for him to say that. They had stopped for Hazeltail to greet him- only to find him, his most likely new mate, wrapped around two kits.

"Oh." He replied, looking surprised. Then his blue eyes were warm as he turned to his daughter. "How would you guys like to stay for a while? I'm sure Coriander won't mind."

The tortoiseshell seemed slightly wary, her body still curved around her kits, but she replied with a friendly tone, "not at all." Nodding at the bowl of water and pellets, she cheerfully added, "in fact, you guys can eat if you want. The hay is pretty comfortable to rest on." She seemed so oblivious to the tension and the awkwardness between Smoky and his daughter.

Jayfeather and Ivypool exchanged a glance. They must have both noticed that Floss was gone, and that Smoky had replaced her like that. However, instead of asking like Tigerflame had expected, Ivypool just nodded.

"Thank you." Ivypool dipped her head kindly to her. Tigerflame did as well, relieved that they were hospitable at least. She padded backwards, ears twitching. "I can see you're tired. You should rest on the hay." She advised Tigerflame, tilting her head to the side. _Hay. So thats what the yellow stuff is called… _The tabby tom nodded to her and padded to find a comfortable stack of hay to rest on, but made sure he was still close enough. He was curious to see what Hazeltail's reaction to Smoky having a new litter of kits would be. She seemed quite friendly to Rosepetal. Maybe that was because at least her mother raised her- and she felt a stronger bond with Daisy.

"So… Hazeltail." Smoky meowed, voice uncertain. "Coriander is… my new mate." He glanced at her warily. "Those are our two kits." He paused for a heartbeat, his eyes flickering around Hazeltail's face. "The tom is called Smoky, after me, of course, and the she-kit is called Rowan."

Hazeltail was silent for a while, just staring at them. Finally, she seemed to swallow hard, and by the look in her eyes- Tigerflame could see just how distressed she was about this. "Are these kits going to be taken away? And what happened to Floss?" She meowed, her voice rough.

"She died." He informs her somberly. Then, he seems to perk up, adding, "Coriander replaced her. She's a great mouser. And… the mother to my kits- which by the way, will not be taken away. Not if I can do something about it."

"Replaced her?" The gray-and-white she-cat snapped, eyes flashing, looking furious. "How could you just _replace _her like that? She isn't just some nest that you built! You can't just _replace _her!"

Smoky looks taken back, eyes wide and bewildered. "Why not?"

"Because she's…" Hazeltail was speechless, eyes wide, looking completely angry. "Ugh!" She hisses in frustration, and slinks away from her father. "He's such a fox-heart." She mutters to herself, looking miserable and angry all at once. Tigerflame can tell that she's miserable because her father was so shallow, and also because she had new half-siblings.

Foxleap immediately bounded towards her, looking concerned. "Are you alright?" He meows, his voice gentle.

Hazeltail hisses at him. "Of course not!"

Tigerflame, the only one who hadn't spoken yet, warily got to his paws and ventured towards Coriander. She looked bewildered and alone, as Smoky sat down, looking bewildered as well.

"Hi…" Tigerflame meowed awkwardly.

Coriander looks up at him, amber eyes warm. "Hello."

He sits down. "These are your kits?"

"Yeah."

"How old?"

"Almost six moons."

"They're pretty old then?" Briefly he thought about his kithood, and how he had opened his eyes so late. He hoped these kits had opened their eyes already.

"Yeah." She meowed him.

Rowan was the she-cat. She was slightly smaller than her brother, but not by much. She was a tortoiseshell, ginger and white she-cat, although her pelt was mostly ginger. She had pale paws and black ear-tips. Smoky was the tom, and was an exact mirror image of his father. He had the same thick white pelt with gray patches, except he had a single ginger paw.

Coriander seemed to notice his examining the kits. Feeling awkward, he casually meowed, "they're cute."

"Thanks." She replied, twitching her whiskers. "I think so too."

Smoky padded hesitantly to Hazeltail, looking sullen. "I'm sorry, Hazeltail…" He trailed off, eyes casted down at the ground. "I didn't know you would be so upset." He waited for a reply, but she just stared back at him, her face hard. "I hope this doesn't anger you more… but since the twolegs are going to be taking Rowan and Smoky away soon… We've been hiding them… but I think they saw them the last time they were here. We're thinking about taking them to ThunderClan. I just… is that okay with you?"

"Why are you asking me? I'm not Bramblestar." Hazeltail snapped. With that, she lashed her tail. "Let's go."

Tigerflame leapt to his paws, glad to be able to leave. The awkwardness and tension was almost too much for him to bear. As he padded out of the den, he heard Jayfeather and Ivypool calling out awkward farewells and thanks.

But he wasn't thinking about that.

A purr rumbled in his chest as he thought about ThunderClan. About Firepaw.

Hazeltail may not be pleased that the kits are joining the clan, but he was. And he was sure Firepaw would be, too. Finally there would be new apprentices! Firepaw wouldn't be the only one… and then maybe she wouldn't be as lonely.

Tigerflame couldn't help but purr, just thinking about how happy Firepaw would be when her new den-mates had arrived.


	35. Thirty-Four: Fire

_Sorry for the slow update! This chapter is about Rowan/Smoky joining ThunderClan. Anyway, thanks for all the reviews, favs, and follows! Here's the next chapter! ^-^_

...

The sky was a dark, stormy gray color. Clouds dappled the air like fluffy white sheep, contrasting to the stormy gray color of the sky. Icy sheets of rain poured down on the earth, some droplets clinging to leaves, others sinking into the earth.

"Intruder!"

A yowl split the air, and a golden-furred tabby whirled around, eyes wide in alarm. The one who had cried the alarm was a brown tabby, and flanking him was a pale ginger she-cat. Their fur was on end, a thin ring of white around their eyes, pelt bristling.

"That way!" Lionblaze meowed, opening his mouth and tasting the air. He glanced around at the ginger behind him, who gave him a nod. They raced forward, tails streaming and fur slicked back by the rain. They tried to keep a firm grip on the ground, however it was hard as the mud squelched beneath their paws and they sank downwards each time they took a step.

As they neared the border, they saw two shapes slinking through the snow. On their sides were too smaller cats, both shivering and eyes wide.

"Mother its cold!" One of them complained, flattening his ears against his head. The one on his right, probably his sister, let out a surprised squeal as a droplet of water rolled off of a leaf and splattered right on her neck. The fur on her spine lifted as she shivered hard.

"Stop right there!" Birchfall yowled, dashing forward. The patrol skidded forward in front of the other patrol of four, their fur fluffing up. Lionblaze's eyes widened in alarm as he stared at the muscular gray-and-white tom in front of him, and he stared in utter shock. Obviously, he recognized the muscular tom.

Firepaw tilted her head to the side, bewildered, as her mentor stepped forward and greeted the tom.

"Smoky…?" Lionblaze meowed warily, whiskers twitching, "why are you here?"

"I'm here with my kits and Coriander, my new mate." He replied, ears flattening. "I ran into Hazeltail and her patrol. I told them already what I'm going to tell you." He shivered and stiffened, looking cold. His fur was almost black, it was so wet. "The twolegs are going to be taking my kits soon… so I wanted to bring them to ThunderClan, so they could at least be with their other littermates."

Firepaw blinked, "how old are they?"

"Six moons." Coriander meowed shyly, speaking for the first time. Her voice was soft, like a whisper, but her gaze was round and frightened.

"Apprentice age." Lionblaze remarked.

"They both look healthy," Birchfall added, ears twitching.

"ThunderClan is low on apprentices…" Seedpelt added, eyes gleaming.

"Alright. We'll take you to Bramblestar." Lionblaze decided, his amber eyes scanning over the cats. "Follow us." He beckoned them with a flick of his tail, and the patrol padded after them.

Firepaw bounced a little with excitement, overjoyed that there might be new apprentices. She fell behind, so that she was padding next to the two younger cats. One of them had sleek tortoiseshell and ginger fur, and the other was gray-and-white. "Hi." She introduced herself, eyes warm. "I'm Firepaw."

"Thats a weird name." The tom replied boldly. Sniffing haughtily, he meowed, "I'm Smoky."

"Isn't that your fathers name?" Firepaw inquired, wondering if the tom was playing a joke on her.

"Yes… I'm named after him." He spoke in an exaggeratively slow drawl, as if he was speaking to a mouse-brain. She felt a flash of irritation and resentment. If he was the apprentice that was going to be joining, she didn't think she would be too happy with that. "And thats my sister."

"I noticed." Firepaw replied curtly.

The tortoiseshell she-cat was less bold than her brother, but wasn't shy. "I'm Rowan." She meowed cheerily, glancing at Firepaw with a friendly look in her eyes. "Sorry about my brother. He can be a real fluff-brain sometimes."

"Hey!" Smoky scowled, shoving his sister hard. She stumbled a little on her paws, immediately flattening herself down and staring meekly at the ground.

Firepaw watched the exchange with wide eyes. Smoky was a bully! "Hey!" She snapped, wedging herself between the two littermates, "you can't just shove your sister like that!" _You need to cherish you siblings. Trust me. I made the mistake of not doing so._

"Who are you to tell me what to do." The gray-and-white tom snapped arrogantly, rolling his eyes and lifting his nose in the air. This tom was more arrogant than Berrynose!

FIrepaw bared her teeth. "Well, you are on _my _territory. Not to mention my being older, and my ability to easily squash you."

"Oh yeah?" Smoky snarled, drawing himself up. She widened her eyes- the gray tom seemed to be quite large. But he wasn't as big as her, "want to prove it?"

She hissed, "you're not worth getting into trouble over." With that, Firepaw shouldered him hard, sending him stumbling to the side and storming forward to her mentor. As soon as she reached Lionblaze, she nudged his shoulder lightly with her muzzle, eyes like twin flames, "I hate that tom. He's a mouse-heart! He's mean to his sister and he acts as if I'm _below _him. He's more arrogant than Berrynose!"

"I'm sure he isn't that bad…" Lionblaze soothed her, gently touching his nose to her ear, "he'll probably get nicer once you get to know him."

"Doubt it," Firepaw scoffed, voice dripping with scorn, "but I'm not going to get close enough to him to find out." With that she let out an irritated huff, shook out her pelt, and the two of them just walked in silence. She felt something brush her side, and saw a smaller she-cat.

Her dark blue eyes were miserable, "I'm sorry about my brother." She muttered an apology, sighing heavily, "he's always been like this. Smoky, our father, always seems to spoil him with extra prey and he lets him do whatever he wants to. I guess my father is just happy to have a little mini him running around."

"How could anybody be happy to have that fur-ball as a son," Firepaw snapped, looking doubtful. Then her eyes widened as she seemed to realize that Rowan was the sister of the gray tom and lowered her gaze apologetically, "I'm sorry." She mumbled.

Rowan sighed, "It's okay." She murmured, "I know he's a fluff-brain. But he _is _my brother and I do care about him. Once our parents leave… he's all that I'll have left." Her shoulders seemed to sag as she fell back, obviously wounded by Firepaw's harsh comment about Smoky. The flame-pelted she-cat felt awful as she stared back at them. Smoky was still swaggering around as if he owned the lake, but Rowan looked miserable and kept casting sad glances at her parents and Smoky.

Groaning in exasperation at the guilt churning in her stomach, she turned around and padded towards Rowan. "Hey, it'll be okay." She reassured her, eyes blinking warmly. "My father is the clan leader- that means that I hardly get to see him either. My mother is pregnant with another litter, so most of her attention will soon be on her new kits. My best friend is off on a journey. I know what it feels like to be alone." She left out the part about her sister, deciding against telling her that.

Once they entered camps, gasps of surprise seemed to arise in the air. Cats glanced at one another, disbelieving. Three cats especially, two cream-furred cats and his gray-and-white brother.

"Smoky?" Mousewhisker gasped.

"Who are those two?" Berrynose cut in, eyes flashing in surprise. His eyes were fixed on the kits.

"Who's _that_?" Daisy gasped, her voice sharp as she stared in disbelief at the red-furred she-cat at Smoky's side.

Lionblaze and Birchfall bounded towards Bramblestar, probably to tell him the full story. Seedpelt shifted her weight awkwardly, shuffling out of the way. Smoky began to explain again.

Firepaw wasn't listening, she just glanced at Rowan. Rowan still looked sad. "They don't want us here, do they." She muttered, flushing with embarrassment and awkwardness. Looking down at her paws, she sat down with a heavy sigh and shuffled, whether on purpose or not, a bit closer to Firepaw. The ginger she-cat stared in surprise as her fur lightly brushed Rowan's. The smaller she-cat didn't seem to mind. Firepaw realized that she didn't seem to mind either.

She suddenly felt a rush of emotions as she stared at her, and the ginger she-cat began to morph in front of her eyes. She watched in fascination and horror as her pelt took on a dark brown tabby color, her black ear-tips turning ginger, one single paw turning white. Her features twisted into a pretty smile, one that had belonged to her own sister. Her pelt was soft and warm.

"Owlpaw?" She whispered, eyes brimming with tears. Owlpaw-Rowan just seemed to keep smiling, her beautiful amber eyes glowing as she stared lovingly at her sister.

She hadn't realized how much she had missed her sister.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather around Highledge!" The loud yowl jerked her out of her trance, and the dark fur melted off, revealing a tortoiseshell and red pelt. Amber became blue, the smile becoming a frown. Rowan seemed to trail away from Firepaw, but Firepaw let out a strangled gasp.

"Wait!" She called after Rowan, suddenly feeling as if she couldn't leave the younger she-cat's side. "I'll sit next to you." With that, Rowan shot her a confused but also delighted look. The two sat together in front of Highledge.

"Smoky has asked for his two kits to join the clan, as their half-siblings are here." Bramblestar meowed carefully, his eyes gleaming. "They will be taken away unless we accept them. So I have decided that the two of them can stay. Young Smoky," He beckoned towards the younger tom.

Suddenly, his cocky facade fell off. The gray-and-white tom trembled slightly as he padded forward, eyes wide in worry.

"From this day on until you earn your warrior name, you will be called Smokepaw. Your mentor will be Mousewhisker." He nodded curtly at the father of the kits, Smoky, and the muscular tom seemed to nod in thanks. Firepaw assumed the mentor being Mousewhisker was by request. "I hope Mousewhisker will pass down all he knows to you. I believe, Mousewhisker, that you are ready to take on another apprentice. Spiderleg has taught you well, and you have shown courage and determination. I hope you pass down all you know to Smokepaw." Bramblestar meowed.

The two half-siblings touched noses awkwardly before withdrawing to the edge of the crowd.

Rowan left Firepaw's side, looking nervous. She nodded encouragingly at her.

"Rowan, from this day on, until you earn your warrior name you will be called Rowanpaw. Your mentor will be Berrynose." Smoky smiled again, and Firepaw knew that both of the mentors were by request. Berrynose didn't look pleased at all. "I hope Berrynose will pass down all he knows to you. Berrynose, you are ready to take on an apprentice. I have taught you well, and you have shown courage and determination. I hope you will pass down all you know to Rowanpaw." Bramblestar finished.

The two touched noses.

"Rowanpaw! Smokepaw!"

"Rowanpaw!" Firepaw cheered enthusiastically. "Rowanpaw!"

As the red tortoiseshell padded to her side and smiled warmly, Firepaw purred. She vowed that she would protect Rowanpaw, and make sure that the little she-cat would _never _feel as lonely as she did.


	36. Thirty-Five: Tiger

_Thanks for all the reviews, favs, and follows! I was so tired when I was writing this chapter- maybe thats why Tigerflame seems so exhausted and listless in this chapter lol. :P _

_Anyway, on to the review replies:_

**_RedSparrowOwl: _**_yeah, he did pretty much replace Floss. ): Also, I started writing this before Bramblestar's Storm came out, so I didn't start out with all of the updated allegiances and so on. I still haven't read it actually. D: Also, yeah, it will be interesting to see how the whole Berrynose mentoring Rowanpaw thing will turn out. :D_

**_Coralstorm:_**_ I don't know how Floss died- don't think it was specified in Bramblestar's Storm. I don't know who replaced Floss either, if it was Smoky or the twolegs. :P Also, the sentence about Rosepetal was because Rosepetal is Hazeltail's half sibling as well, and Hazeltail didn't seem to hate her, so Smoky thought there might be hope for his kits (Hazeltail's other half-siblings). Also, what do you mean by 'animal pairings?' o.O_

_**Swimming Trees: **__Haha, yup. Smokepaw (or was it Smokypaw? I don't remember) will probably have a soft side, but we won't be seeing it just yet! :D_

**_MapleXstorm:_**_ Thank you! :D I tried to make it cute- its in a sort of way that Firepaw realizes she does miss her sister, and kind of gets all sisterly about Rowanpaw. Hehe. They're adorable._

**_BEST OC Maker: _**_Thank you! :D_

_**sailorraven34: **__I really like Rowanpaw too. She's got a really innocent, cute personality. + They will stay friends... or will they? (Jk, they definitely will be staying friends.) xD_

**_TheFanfictionMaster: _**_Yeah... Smoky got the Berrynose attitude. -huffs in irritation- _

**_billy the cat:_**_ yeap! :D Thats precisely the reason I decided to add Rowan/Smoky hehe. xD_

**_QLKwriter:_**_ Well she'll be off on the journey, so she won't have to deal with her half-siblings just yet. Imagine how surprised she'll be when she comes back and her brothers are the mentors to her half-siblings._

**_AngelxCloud (kate23816): _**_ikr. yay Firepaw! ^.^_

_**Bobbie1776: **__xD The struggle is so real. One Berrynose is already a handful, but another? I paired Smokypaw (or was it Smokepaw? Honestly I need to remember this character's name D:) up with Mousewhisker instead of Berrynose because I figured that a Berry/Smoke mentor/apprentice bond would be too much. The clan isn't ready for their combined arrogance yet._

**_Stealthstar of Stealthclan:_**_ yeah she is! :D Rowanpaw is like Firepaw's like new sister-like figure. :D_

_**poopadoop: **__ikr! Rowanpaw is such a cutie. :3_

**_Lazy watermelon:_**_ Rowanpaw is adorbs, I agree. I paired her up with Berrynose for a reason, though. :D This is so that Berrynose will influence her to be a little less shy and a bit more arrogant, and Mousewhisker will help Smokepaw be a little less arrogant and a bit more calm. I think. Also, I don't really see why not, but I'd prefer if it wasn't the name Riverpaw. It's not that the name is bad or anything, its just that I prefer it if it had a different name, because I personally don't really like it when its a character's name has the same prefix as a clan name. __River__paw, __River__Clan. But any other name and I'll add her/him! ^_^_

**Starfrost515: **It would be sad. D: But at least Rowanpaw's still got her brother (as annoying as he is), her new half-siblings (if they end up getting close) and Firepaw! :D

...

It was pre-dawn when Tigerflame had awoken. He awoke to a dull, throbbing pain in his ache in his stomach, longing for a mouse. He wasn't content at all. It seemed like he hadn't slept the whole night- plagued by nightmares and horrific, bloody visions of what would happen if they had _failed_. His mind was whirling with worry for Firepaw, torn between his love for her and his determination to save the clans. Not to mention the fact that they had walked quite far yesterday, and his pads were scratched and paws had felt like heavy stones by the time they finally crumpled down and agreed to take a rest.

The young tom was also tingling at the tenseness between the four cats, and how awkward it was after they had left the barn and Hazeltail had been seething quietly, Foxleap uncertain of how to make her feel better. He hoped that today Hazeltail would seem more relaxed, and as he glanced at her through the corner of his eye, he sighed in relief as she saw a little smile tugging at the edges of her lips. She looked perfectly content, except for the slight droop of her eyelids that indicated that she was almost as exhausted as Tigerflame was- she had obviously been up late last night, just thinking about Smoky. However, he was glad that she had, because now she seemed to look a lot less angry and much more relaxed, the topic of her father, his new mate and kits far from her mind.

As he unsheathed his claws and sank them into the soft soil, he arched his back as he stretched, letting out a noisy yawn. His amber gaze flitted curiously around, taking in a good look at where they really were. They were sleeping beneath a large tree, the undergrowth thick around them and concealing them from twolegs and most other predators. The nests were messy and not-too-comfortable, but they were alright.

"Hey, Tigerflame," Hazeltail meowed, her voice quiet, "lets go hunt for them while they're still sleeping, the faster we eat, the faster we can get going, the more ground that we can cover again." Her gray-and-white pelt was slicked down and he noticed that it was slightly damp, although not soaked, as they had managed to arrive here only a short while after the rain had begun. It didn't seem to dry fully as of the thick fog creating dampness in the air.

The dark brown tabby nodded his agreement, "okay," he whispered back, before quietly slipping out between the cracks of the brambles, hoping to be quiet and not to wake them. To his dismay, he sent the whole shrub quivering as the twigs rattled. To his great relief, Ivypool and Jayfeather continued to sleep, and although Foxleap stirred, he did not wake. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Hazeltail roll her eyes incredulously before flattening herself down and crawling under the brambles, successfully staying quiet.

"Great StarClan, could you be any more loud?" Hazeltail meowed, sounding exasperated. The dark brown tabby just huffed, whiskers fluttering, before the two of them padded forward. They were close to the twolegplace, so close in fact, that he could hear a faint roar of a monster in the distance and could see the outlines of twolegdens and thunderpaths in the distance. However, they were also close to a forest-type area where there were a few trees and brambles, and as he opened his jaws he could taste prey.

"Well… where do you want to hunt first?" His question trailed off as the gray-and-white she-cat suddenly dashed forward, pelt fluffed up and her eyes narrowed in determination. He pounded after her, trying to make as little noise as necessary. What was it she scented? Curiosity bit at him, and he had to constantly remind himself to stay quiet or else he would scare away whatever it was she had scented.

As he had finally caught up to her, the gray-and-white she-cat had already dropped into a hunting crouch. Her ears twitched as she paused momentarily, focusing. She twisted her neck around and fixed Tigerflame in a strong gaze, warning him to stay silent. Then she slid forward like a snake, slipping into the undergrowth and disappearing out of view. He waited, and sure enough, heard a surprised squeak from the mouse.

Satisfaction coursed through him, despite the fact that it wasn't his kill. Deciding to make himself useful, he wandered away from Hazeltail and took a deep breath, scents flooding up his nose. Nodding to himself and feeling satisfied as he scented a sparrow, he swiftly spread his senses to try and pinpoint his prey. Soon enough, he found himself padding towards a grove of trees, following the bird's chirping noise and scent, and saw it pecking at a small acorn on the ground, its wings folded back.

He smiled smugly, _perfect_. With that, he dropped into a low crouch, curling his tail over his back. He made sure his paws were light as he slid forward, eyes narrowed in concentration. The forest faded into a darker color, nothing existing except for him and his prey. Predator to victim. Hardly even daring to breathe, he pushed from his hind-legs, shooting himself into the air and landing with deadly precision square on the sparrow's back. His paws flattened its wins while his fangs swiftly delivered the killing bite, a clean and neat nip to the spine. A painless, clean kill.

After the bird lay limp at his paws, his vision seemed to return. He saw the bright rays of sunlight filtering in through the cracks of the branches and leaves, brightening the forest. Branches swayed in the wind, the twigs rattling and leaves rustling as the breeze brushed past. The fresh scent of sparrow blood mixed with soil entered his nose, and he crinkled it slightly- but not in disgust. It was a scent he was used to now. He noticed how green the forest was- the leaves a soft, but gradually darkening green color, the bramble twigs each covered in multiple leaves, soft grass sprouting from the earth, morning dew clinging to the tips. New-leaf was truly here- all traces of the icy coldness and frozen world of leaf-bare were wiped away by the fresh warm breeze.

Deciding that the one sparrow wasn't enough, he scraped some dirt over his prey. A sly grin spread across his face as he pricked his ears and opened his jaws to taste the air once more, heading deeper into the forest as he followed the scent of his prey.

…

By the time the two of them had met up again, it was already dawn. Hazeltail looked satisfied, three mice dangling from her jaws, while Tigerflame held his sparrow and another vole. The hunt was clearly successful, and the dark tabby felt a tingle of happiness run up his spine- the prey here was abundant, the weather was warm, the sun was shining and the breeze was warm. At least some parts of this journey, of leaving ThunderClan, and more importantly Firepaw behind, would be decent.

"Nice catches," Hazeltail mumbled around the three mice of which she held currently in her jaws, nodding contently at the prey that he was holding, "this will be enough to feed the five of us." With that, she padded forward, paws thrumming against the against the ground as she picked up her pace. Tigerflame darted forward to catch up with her, hoping to break the ice and maybe even become friends.

"So, why are you up so early?" He asked her as casually he could with prey in his jaws, but he could feel the awkwardness, almost as if it were a taste in his mouth that lingered and refused to leave, "just like to look at the view of pre-dawn?"

He heard a muffled purr as she shot him a glance. "Actually, I couldn't really sleep," she confessed, eyes round, "this whole journey thing is really bugging me. I mean why are we going on a journey? Why now? Hadn't we already defeated Tigerstar and the Dark Forest?" He could understand her confusion- as Bramblestar did not give any details to why they were going on this journey. Her body was stiff as she walked, lowering her head in exhaustion. "Wont these journeys… these battles ever end?"

"Not yet," Tigerflame meowed softly, too quietly for her to hear, but later on added in a louder voice, "there will always be bloodshed as long as the clans are alive. But think on the bright side- you're going to get to see the mountains for the first time, and then you can go back and boast to Berrynose that you've been to the mountains and he hadn't!" Cheekily, the dark brown tabby tom added, "besides, this way you've got a whole half moon to travel with _Foxleap._"

"I suppose it would be cool to show off to Berrynose for once, as he's _always _showing off to me and Mousewhisker… wait, what?" Hazeltail's sentence ended abruptly as she stared in shock at Tigerflame, flushing a crimson color, "me and Foxleap? Thats ridiculous. He's a mouse-brain. I don't like him. Gross." She spoke rapidly, averting her gaze from Tigerflame and fixing it on the ground.

He snickered at how embarrassed she looked. "Sure you don't," he teased her, waving his tail in the air. It felt good to talk to someone, relaxed and away from the clan, away from thoughts of Tigerstar and worries about Firepaw.

Hazeltail didn't reply, just rolled her eyes and huffed in irritation. Her eyes then widened as they neared the camp, and she picked up her pace and began to bound forward, almost bursting into a run. She slipped carelessly through the brambles- even if they weren't awake, they should probably be waking up by then. When they got back, Foxleap was still snoring peacefully on the ground, while Ivypool was looking at him with a disgusted look on her face, and Jayfeather was deep in thought- as usual.

"We brought back fresh-kill," Hazeltail announced as the two of them dumped their catch in the center of the gathering. The gray-and-white she-cat snorted in irritation as she saw Foxleap still asleep, and padded over to him, pulling back a paw and then swinging it towards his face, "wake up Foxleap, you lazy lump!" The fox-red tom let out a yelp of surprise and leapt to his paws, shaking bracken out of his pelt. He blushed fiercely as he saw the glances of amusement aimed at him, before ducking his face and meekly licking at his chest fur.

As every cat settled down with a piece of prey lying before them, they began to talk about their plan for the day. Tigerflame was lying down, his paws tucked beneath his chest, a mouse lying before him. He didn't gulp it down ravenously, but picked at it, so comfortable that he didn't ever want to get up- thus causing him to eat slowly and play for more time.

"We have a lot of ground to cover today," Jayfeather announced loudly, as if wanting to make sure that every cat could hear him. "We need to get to, if not there, but very near to the mountains today, so we can start climbing tomorrow."

"Which way are we going to go?" Ivypool asked, ears twitching. Her meow was directed at Jayfeather mostly, as Foxleap was dozing off, sitting next to Hazeltail. The gray-and-white she-cat looked exasperated and shoved him hard again, and he let out a muted yelp of pain before straightening himself up.

"Lets head go around the twolegplace," the gray tabby tom decided, jay-blue eyes looking slightly worried, "I don't want any incidents involving twolegs, or any injuries coming from the thunderpaths. Cats have died on that thing." He said it so casually that Tigerflame widened his eyes in surprise, especially because at that statement a chill had run up his spine, just at the thought of it. Standing there- paralyzed, nothing else to do but watch as the monster roared towards you, ready to slam into you and drive your life entirely out of your body.

Sitting there and discussing, the dark brown tabby tom began to feel sleepy again, his neck beginning to fall slack and his head tilting. He forced himself to remain an upright position, and struggled to prevent his heavy eyelids from closing. Sometimes when he blinked, he would let his eyelids remain shut for a few heartbeats before opening them again, cringing at the horrid thought that he would finally be able to sleep… after a whole day of walking and navigating. Not to mention that he would probably be sleeping without a comfortable nest, and to be plagued by nightmares and worries, _again_.

Foxleap leapt to his paws, swiping his tongue over his whiskers. "Let's go," he exclaimed, amber eyes bright with excitement, "I know where to go- I've gone to the mountains before!" He added excitedly, bouncing a little on his paws. The rest of the journeying patrol got up. Foxleap was practically bursting with excitement, Ivypool looked enthusiastic, and even Jayfeather looked quite eager to finally be able to see the tribe, and probably do some medicine cat stuff that Tigerflame didn't really know about.

Only Tigerflame and Hazeltail remained unexcited, both of them letting out yawns, forcing their heavy eyelids open. They forced themselves to their paws, their muscles aching and bodies weary as they stepped forward slowly, almost swaying on their paws. They exchanged tired glances, the both of them looking sleepy. It was clear that the two of them lost the adrenaline they had while hunting earlier, and now were just filled with nothing but exhaustion.

They set off forward, making sure to steer clear of the Twolegplace. Foxleap was chattering excitedly to Ivypool, telling her how wonderful and amazing the mountains were, while the younger she-cat replied with great enthusiasm of how she couldn't wait to see it for herself. Jayfeather occasionally piped up, speaking of how they had helped the tribe back when he was an apprentice, but mostly he was silent. The three of them were in the lead, with Foxleap making most of the decisions and Jayfeather backing him up.

Hazeltail and Tigerflame padded behind them, their tails twitching. They had eaten and were quite content, and Tigerflame opened his mouth to talk, but then decided against it. He was tired already, and didn't want to exhaust himself even more by engaging in conversation. When the gray-and-white she-cat tired of his company, she was welcome to go talk to Foxleap and the rest of the patrol. However, she didn't leave his side, and the two just walked in silence.

As they padded forward, Tigerflame tried to keep track of where they were going, the turns they were making. Right, straight, straight, straight, left, left, straight, right, left… He had lost track after a while, but he knew they were going on the right path. Most of the thick fog had faded, along with the dampness of the air, and in the distance he could make out a blurry outline of tall, huge shapes that jutted out of the ground. The mountains.

He twitched his ears, watching the sun. They had been walking for a while now, and it was sun-high. However, Jayfeather clearly had no obligation to allow the patrol to rest and eat, as he padded forward relentlessly. The sunlight was strong, beaming against the leaves and into the small puddles of water left over from the previous night, reflecting its shimmery shape onto the smooth surface of the water.

He closed his eyes for a heartbeat, just breathing in the fresh air, the chittering sound of birds and the conversation from in front of him, the crunching of soil and leaves, the soft feeling of the soil sinking down beneath his heavy paws. It was relaxing, in a sort of tired, painful sort of way.

"I'm hungry," Hazeltail meowed after what seemed like forever, and he heard the grumble of her stomach, "I wish Jayfeather would let us stop and eat. It's already noon." With that she pointed her tail at the sky, where the sun's bright rays had dimmed slightly, but the warm feeling of it on their fur hadn't faded yet.

"I guess we'll be stopping at moonhigh or something," Tigerflame meowed, shrugging his shoulders, padding forward, "but on the bright side, we've walked _really _far today. There hasn't been any distractions. Its almost eery."

Hazeltail's eyes widened, and she nodded in agreement. "I know! Today has been so quiet and calm… I bet that just to play a trick on us, tomorrow we'll run into like three foxes and a dog or something, just to delay us because we had covered so much ground today." She meowed, ears twitching.

"Careful, you'll jinx it," Tigerflame meowed to her, but didn't sound wary nor angry in the least, "I'm just grateful that since we don't have to run from crazy dogs and wild foxes, this way I won't be as tired. I didn't get enough sleep last night to be running as fast as I can away from dangerous animals trying to rip me apart." He joked, but it was true- he really didn't feel as if he had enough energy to suddenly burst into a run in a desperate attempt to escape from a predator.

Hazeltail nodded in agreement, "tell me about it. I hardly slept during the last night, I'm so tired I can hardly even keep my eyelids open!" She exclaimed, tail drooping against the ground, "maybe it was because Foxleap was snoring so loud, maybe it was because I'm just stressed about the journey."

"Probably both," Tigerflame chuckled, sounding amused, "honestly, Foxleap's snores are louder than a monster's roar!" Hazeltail giggled, but nodded hard in agreement, looking amused as well.

The two of them chatted until the sun had begun to set, the moon slowly replacing it. The sky was a dark blue color by then, a few stars twinkling in the sky, the moon bright. There weren't many clouds that dappled the sky, but the moon wasn't shining as bright as usual tonight. Maybe an omen, maybe just random.

Suddenly, Hazeltail flopped down. "I can't take it anymore. Lets just stop." Her voice was loud, loud enough for the three patrolling cats ahead to hear. Foxleap twitched his whiskers as he turned around, his pelt gleaming in the gloom. Jayfeather looked as if he wanted to protest, but Ivypool interrupted him with a meow of agreement, "I'm tired too," she meowed wearily.

"We should set up a camp-like place around here," Foxleap agreed, nodding. Tigerflame raked his eyes around the area- they were still somewhere in the forest, but ahead there was a large tree that seemed to be hollow, and a small space to squeeze in. Foxleap seemed to notice as well, and bounded forward. He twitched his whiskers. "It's too small for us to fit in, but we could rest underneath the tree. Someone will have to keep watch though- there isn't much protection."

"I'll keep first watch," Ivypool offered, dark blue eyes gleaming with determination. The patrol nodded and flopped down, resting momentarily.

"We should really send some cats to hunt… and some others to gather moss." Jayfeather meowed, yawning heavily. "I'm going to go find some dock to see if I can help treat our sore pads," he lifted up a paw, exposing the tender pink flesh that was rubbed raw, and grimaced, "it'll make them feel a lot better."

Hazeltail breathed a sigh of relief and gratitude, "thank StarClan," she mumbled. "I'll go hunt."

"I'll join you," Foxleap offered, eyes glowing. She nodded, and the two of them padded side-by-side into the forest.

"I guess I'll go herb hunting with you then, Jayfeather," Tigerflame meowed awkwardly, "maybe I can look for moss while you look for your… uh… herbs." The gray tabby tom seemed to roll his eyes, but nodded nevertheless.

The gray tabby tom started padding forward, turning his head around and fixing Tigerflame in an impatient gaze. "Lets go then," he called, and the dark brown tabby tom bounded forward to catch up with him, "I'm going to get some dock, it shouldn't be too hard to find, since we are in a forest." He sniffed at the air, and nodded in satisfaction to himself, before padding forward into the deeper undergrowth.

The dark tabby charged after the ThunderClan medicine cat, blundering into the undergrowth. _Thank StarClan I'm not hunting. That probably would have scared away half the prey in this part of the forest! _Jayfeather was crouched down, nosing at some plants, looking triumphant. He bit off a few stems, and began to put them in a stack as he collected it. _Great. Jayfeather found his herbs, but where am I supposed to get moss? _Without even raising his head, he meowed, gesturing to a tree, "go check around the roots of the tree over there- they're bound to have some sort of moss."

Not pausing to wonder how he knew exactly Jayfeather seemed to know what he was thinking since he had lost his powers, the dark brown tabby padded to the tree that Jayfeather had gestured to. The medicine cat was right! Glancing at the roots in delight, he realized that there was indeed moss on them, and he swiftly began to scrape it off and roll it into a ball. He didn't think it would be too comfortable, or enough, so he bit off some pieces of bracken and rolled that into a ball as well. Struggling to hold them both, he slowly walked towards Jayfeather, holding the ball of moss in his jaws and rolling the ball of bracken forward by nudging it.

By the time the two of them got back, Hazeltail and Foxleap had arrived as well. There was a shrew and a vole left. The two of them were sharing a squirrel, while Ivypool was chewing on a mouse- still looking alert. Jayfeather dropped his herbs, while Tigerflame dropped the moss and bracken. The cats who had already eaten quickly finished up their meal and began to create the nests, while Tigerflame and Jayfeather flopped down and began to eat.

"Chew up the dock and apply it to your scratches." Jayfeather instructed, as he began to drop a dock leaves in front of each cat. Tigerflame did as he was told, chewing the dock into a poultice and applied it to his sore, scratched pads. He hissed slightly in pain at the stinging pain of the dock, but it eased into a comforting and soothing sensation that made his pads feel better.

Yawns were heard as all the cats padded towards their nests, except Ivypool. The silver-and-white she-cat was awake, her dark blue eyes alert. "I'll wake up Foxleap for the next watch." She announced, and the red-furred tom nodded at her. He slumped into his nest, which was placed quite close to Hazeltail's, and within a few heartbeats Tigerflame heard his breathing even and his body relax. Hazeltail was still awake however, and her eyes locked with his through the gloom.

Jayfeather was curled up in his nest, his flank rising and falling peacefully- although Tigerflame doubted that the gray tabby's dreams were just catching mice.

The dark brown tabby tried to fall asleep, but found that in whatever position he tried, he was uncomfortable. Forcing himself to lay still, he began to count the number of stars in the sky that he could see until his eyelids grew heavy and he felt himself begin to slip into unconsciousness, sleep washing over him.


	37. Thirty-Six: Fire & Smoke

_Thank you for all the reviews/favs/follows! I can't believe we are at 80 favorites, 500-something reviews, and 100 follows! Gosh, I don't even know what to say. I'm so grateful to all of you for supporting me! :D 3 Thank you so much!_

_Anyway, a quite note. Smokepaw may not be what you guys expect from him, and his personality may seem very odd to you and confusing- but it will be explained/revealed with time. Also, keep in mind that Smokepaw will be very important throughout this plotline. :3 This chapter may also be confusing because there is a lot of POV switches ._. so I'm sorry about that. But I really like this chapter, and I __reallyreallyreallyreally__ can't wait to write more about Smokepaw because I think the part he's going to play is super important and interesting._

...

"Do you think it would be okay if Rowanpaw came with us on patrol, Lionblaze?"

It was with an overwhelming sense of envy that Smokepaw watched the she-cat talk with her mentor. The young apprentice's pelt was groomed neatly, her dainty body seated directly in front of her mentor's body. A surprised look crossed his face, but a pleasant smile tugged at his lips as he gave her a nod of agreement, "sure, I'll go ask Berrynose right now."

The young gray tom had narrowed his eyes as he saw the apprentice sitting by herself. However, she never looked lonely, simply lost in her thoughts. After a while, her eyes seemed to clear and they trailed across the clearing in a desperate search for a red-and-white tortoiseshell whom Smokepaw knew all too well. Rowanpaw.

A familiar sense of jealousy bubbled up in his stomach, and he had to force the angry scowl off his face. The two sibling's parents had left the previous afternoon; mother crying and father giving words of advice. Just like that, the two kits were practically orphaned. Yet fate seemed in Rowanpaw's favor, as that apprentice had taken her under her wing, and they were _always _together.

The previous day, Rowanpaw and Firepaw had padded out of camp on patrol together, their pelts pressed together, muscles rippling against one another. They were closer than best friends. Closer than him and Rowanpaw. They were like sisters who had grown up together, who had grown up loving one another. But they weren't. _Smokepaw _was her sister. _He _was the one who had twined their tails together when she had awoken from a frightful nightmare. _He _was the one who had reassured her it would be alright before they left. It was all _him_, not Firepaw. Yet two sunrises after meeting her, his sister seemed completely bewitched by the older apprentice.

A nasty scowl had settled itself on his face, and he couldn't bear to watch the ginger she-cat anymore. He didn't know if it was jealousy he was feeling for Firepaw, since she was so close to _his _sister, or if it was the jealousy he felt for Rowanpaw, as she was so close to the older apprentice, and seemed to be fitting in so well.

Getting to his paws, he began to prowl around the clearing, paws restless and tingling with irritation. He wanted to claw something, to push off the ground in a tremendous leap and skim across the forest floor. To feel the breeze running through his fur, the soft crunch of leaves and earth beneath his paws, the adrenaline pumping through him.

However, as he tilted his head to the side and fixed his sister and Firepaw in yet another intense, burning gaze, he felt all the thoughts about himself running free in the forest evaporate. Rowanpaw was so cute and innocent, he thought. With her perfect round eyes and soft fur, and that cute little smile that often tugged shyly at the edges of her lips- she didn't know how pretty she was. Pretty like an angel. Firepaw, was the exact opposite. She seemed to _know _her beauty. She was stunning, with clear emerald-green eyes and beautiful sleek flame-colored fur. Unlike the shy smile his sister possessed, hers was impish, sly. She wasn't as angelic or innocent, but wasn't any less beautiful.

Wandering around camp, he briefly paused at a puddle, staring at his own reflection. He had sharp, harsh features, unlike his sister's soft ones. Angular cheekbones, sharp triangular ears. He noted himself to be quite handsome. Despite his not being as fit as most other clan-cats, he smirked a little as he saw the muscle rippling beneath his thick, glossy pelt with each step he took. He stared back at his beautiful, round eyes. He too, shared in the angelic beauty that his sister so delicately possessed, but it was hidden beneath the sharp, angry scowl. Hidden by that hate-filled, scornful spark in his beautiful amber orbs.

However, he didn't mind. He didn't think of his angelic features as irritating, nor did he think of his scowl and hate were tainting his purity. He thought it all fell into place- like a puzzle. A small smile stretched across his face as he tilted his head, pondering about it. It was true, he did have the face of an angel, but he had the heart of a demon. Wild, untamed, _not afraid to kill_. And yes, it was true, he could use his angelic features to bewitch those of an innocent heart, yet could still use it to bewitch those with a tainted soul.

An icy cold smile replaced the small one, and his eyes were like chips of ice as he stared forward. Ever since he was a kit, he was full of contempt of his mother, of his father. What cowards they were- hiding away in that barn, with those housefolk who had fed them, not brave enough to ever flee. Smokepaw knew he would never be a coward. The gray-and-white tom knew that he was too good for that, for them. He was too good for this clan, in fact. However, with a twitch of his whiskers, he decided that this clan could be his new playtoy- if not now, then later.

It was true, Smokepaw was just an apprentice now. But soon enough he would be a warrior- an amazing one at that. He was handsome, talented, fast, and skilled. After he would become a warrior, the clan leader naturally would gift him with an apprentice. Not a blessing to him, but a blessing to the apprentice. It wasn't often that a young cat was lucky enough to be taught by someone as smart as him. Afterwards, senior warrior. Then naturally, the deputy would step down, as it was only fitting _he _be the next leader. If he were lucky, then the leader would pass on his leadership- yet if he was not… His gaze flitted to his claws, and a cruel, not-at-all remorseless look came in his eyes. If the leader didn't allow him to seize control of the clan, then there would be one option left- for him to _die_.

After all, it was only fitting for a cat as great as Smokepaw to become leader, right?

…

"Why is your brother staring off into nothingness," Firepaw meowed, looking startled by the intense fire that was burning in the younger apprentice's eyes, yet also the icy calmness as he stared solidly forward, his gaze fixated on something that wasn't visible, "it's sort of creepy."

The red and tortoiseshell she-cat beside her didn't seem to be surprised, just shrugged her shoulders. She padded lightly towards Firepaw, her black-tipped ears twitching and blue eyes round. She followed the older apprentice's gaze to her brother, who was sitting, his muscles tense, body poised to strike, a hungry, intense gleam in his eyes as he stared at something before him- something he could see, yet wasn't visible to any others.

"I don't know," Rowanpaw admitted, twitching her ears, "I guess he just likes to be deep in thought or something like that. Or maybe he conjured another fantasy about himself being the best and all that. He has a very high sense of self-worth."

The ginger she-cat couldn't help herself. "I know," she muttered, lashing her tail in irritation, "that tom thinks himself to be the greatest creature in all of the lake and StarClan. Forget StarClan's blessing- more like the dark forest's blessing." She snickers a little at her own joke, but hears no response to Rowanpaw. She is worried momentarily that she had hurt the fragile she-cat's feelings, then remembers belatedly that the blue-eyed she-cat didn't believe in StarClan or the Dark Forest.

"Well, he's coming on patrol with us," A golden tabby tom meowed, padding up to the two chatting apprentices, looking slightly amused, "Firepaw, I know you hate him- but try to be civil, okay? And Rowanpaw, I'm sorry but you won't be coming on patrol with us because Berrynose is going to be taking you out hunting."

Both she-cats looked crestfallen, Rowanpaw more than the ginger she-cat. Firepaw was already silently seething, shooting her mentor the most narrowed, hate-filled, angry glare that she could. Why would Lionblaze force her to patrol with this tom? This tom with the inflated ego that seemed not to care about anything aside from himself? She had done her best to ignore him ever since she had first met him, her eyes narrowed in hatred and disgust every time she saw him.

As the gray-and-white tom got a nudge from his mentor, a pleasant smile crossed his face. He got to his paws, his gaze locking with Firepaw's. He strolled towards her as if he were the leader of ThunderClan, his pawsteps graceful and muscles rippling beneath his thick pelt. It was odd that he was so muscular- being a barn cat. His sister was so skinny that she had hardly any muscle on her.

"Hello, Lionblaze," he greeted the senior warrior politely, dipping his head courteously. Then, his gaze fell on Firepaw. He seemed completely different than the last time they had spoken. His eyes brightened, a smile lighting up his features. He lazily drew his eyes over her pelt. He seemed to be taking in every strand of fur, every curve, every streak of color. When he lifted his gaze, he seemed to stare into her eyes, and Firepaw tried not to get lost in his eyes. "Hello, Firepaw," his voice was bright, cheery, but the sickening sweetness of it made the ginger she-cat want to gag, "aren't you looking pretty today?"

The ginger she-cat had to force herself not to strike a paw forward and slash it down his cheek, but took in a deep breath and tried to contain her anger. Gritting her teeth, she forced out an angry mutter, "just go talk to somebody else. I'm not interested in you or your inflated ego." With that, the she-cat forced herself to tear her gaze away from the tom and to busy herself in staring at her mentor. There was something tugging her back to him, to stare at his dazzling amber eyes once more, that fake yet so angelic smile, his neatly groomed yet so ruffled pelt. In order to busy herself, she counted _every _stripe on her mentor's pelt, forcing her mind off of him as they awaited Mousewhisker.

The gray-and-white tom, pelt similar to his apprentice and half-brother, bounded towards them after a while. "Sorry," he apologized, blinking his blue orbs, "I hadn't eaten this whole morning and was completely famished, so I had a mouse." Mousewhisker flicked his tail at his apprentice, beckoning him towards himself before the two of them padded forward. Lionblaze padded forward as well, with a harsh nudge at his apprentice as she sulked, walking gloomily behind the rest of the patrol.

There was something about Smokepaw that just seemed so odd. It may be the way he looked so focused at her, as if he were stripping her down with his eyes, and yet they were so clouded, that he was so lost in his own fantasy that he couldn't see her as others would see her.

She didn't know what it was, but it frightened her.

…

Smokepaw didn't mind the coldness of which Firepaw had addressed him with. Of course she would be ice-cold, after the harsh meeting they had the previous day. That day he was in an angry, kit-like mood. He had thrown a tantrum the morning before leaving, bawling and screaming with his piercing cries that he did _not _want to leave. And yet, now he was here, and he felt no longing to return to that dreadful, piteous place of which he had once called home.

The tom didn't mind having to wait. He was patient. He had a whole life-time to wait for her, and soon, very soon, she would be his. Soon enough, they would all be his. For he was more powerful than their so-called silly StarClan. He was more fierce, more deadly than their so-called Dark Forest. He had a heart that longed for love, but possessed an equal longing for blood. Blood for what- he didn't know, but he had always had a sick fascination.

Perhaps it had begun when he was a moon old. That day, his parents had given him a mouse and warned him not to play with it before eating it. His spoiled, kit self threw a tantrum about that, and of course the rebellious streak, and his inflated ego told him that he was better than his parents and could do as told. So he took the mouse, and he delicately scratched his small claws across it. It was warm, freshly-killed, and it had _bled_. The blood soaking his claws had put a sick, yet insanely happy smile on his face for days.

The young tom had been taught to hunt at an early age. Catching mouse in that barn was the furthest thing from difficult. They were so pathetic and fat that he could catch it without even putting any effort- a single swipe of his paw, if lucky, would knock over some mouse that happened to be passing by. But he never killed them. Not before playing with them a little. He would often slice his claws across their fur, to mutilate and make them bleed, before ending their miserable lives. He wasn't fascinated by blood, he was _obsessed _with it.

…

Firepaw unease only grew as Smokepaw's gaze lingered on her pelt, refusing to leave. They had padded for quite a while, and although she was chatting with her mentor, every time she turned around she saw that Smokepaw's intense gaze was fixed on her pelt. As they padded along the lake, Lionblaze's eyes widened in alarm.

"A RiverClan patrol is in the marshes at the gathering island," Mousewhisker reported, his ears twitching as the cats in the own patrol noticed them. The patrol was lead by Reedwhisker, and there were four other cats with him. Duskfur, Fishpaw, Icewing, and a she-cat that Firepaw didn't recognize. When the RiverClan patrol noticed them, Reedwhisker muttered something to Icewing and the white she-cat dove into the water, her apprentice following her, and the two swam towards the ThunderClan patrol.

Suddenly, she felt as if the scorching gaze was lifted off her pelt, and she twisted her head around to stare in surprise at Smokepaw. The gray-and-white tom's eyes were wide with shock as he stared forward, leaning forward slightly, his eyes fixated on that she-cat that the ThunderClan apprentice didn't recognize.

…

That she-cat, who he didn't even know the name of, was the most beautiful creature that Smokepaw had ever laid his eyes upon. Her pelt and eyes more vibrant than Firepaw's. Her features more angelic than Rowanpaw's. She had a spark of the fiery passion and determination of which Firepaw had, but her smile was shy, embarrassed, _pure. _She was an innocent soul- just like his sister. A blush snaked up her cheeks as her gaze locked with his.

He sucked in a breath. She had the brightest blue eyes he had ever seen. They were almost a crystal blue, simply dazzling, and he felt himself drawn towards them like a cat towards a mouse. Her pelt was also gorgeous, just as the rest of her. It was soft yet sleek, and was thick and lush. It was a beautiful silvery-gray color by itself, but he could see that it was tinted with a unique yet so fitting blue color that seemed to remind him of her eyes, and of the beautiful lake of which they all depended on for life. She had an angel's smile, so pure, so innocent, but her eyes showed that she was no pushover, and could stand up for herself if necessary, as they were alight with a flame. A beautiful, crystal blue flame.

"Hi," he breathed, his voice shaking. As he leaned forward, he almost stepped over the border before a voice in his head briefly reminded him not to. He saw her blush more fiercely, and he couldn't resist the giddy smile that had stretched itself across his face, "my name is Smokepaw, and may I just say that you are the most fine specimen that I had _ever _lain my eyes upon."

As he spoke, he heard a scoff from Firepaw as she stared at him with a disgusted look in her green eyes. His gaze flickered from the gray-blue she-cat to her, and he almost hissed in disgust. Standing next to this stunning she-cat with her beautiful blue eyes, Firepaw looked as plain, as ugly as any other cat. She was worthless to him now, meaning nothing. All he wanted was that she-cat, and no border would be able to separate him.

If he was greater than StarClan, then he would be greater than some silly code, wouldn't he? Yet, getting her to believe that would be another matter. He could see it in the way she walked, the way she composed herself, that she was as loyal to her clan as a dog to it's housefolk. But he was determined to break that loyalty, to replace the loyalty to the clan with the loyalty to him.

"I'm Frostpaw," she meowed shyly, not even willing to meet his eyes. Oh, how desperately the young tom wanted to stare into her beautiful eyes once more. He was staring at her pelt, fantasies consuming his mind. How much more beautiful she would be, standing next to him. His pelt brushing against his, his muscles pressing against hers, his sharp-tipped ears brushing against her soft ones. He wanted her so much it took his breath away. He had thought that Firepaw was the most beautiful she-cat he had ever seen once, but next to this… this… this Frostpaw, the comparison seemed a beautiful crystal to a pile of dirt.

The rest of the ThunderClan patrol, and Icewing, seemed to be staring, startled, at the two apprentices. At the tension that crackled between them, such so that drew Smokepaw to the very edge of the border. He was so close to her, he could almost feel the heat pulsing off her body. He could almost feel the softness of her fur against his own. Her heartbeat mixing with his. She was so unique, so beautiful. He had to have her.

He didn't even hear when his mentor began to strike up conversation with the other patrol. He ignored the fierce, but also confused glare that was fixed on his back from Firepaw. He ignored the flashing, threatening eyes from the white she-cat across the border who seemed protective of the RiverClan apprentice- her mentor, he assumed.

Almost as if she couldn't help herself, Frostpaw slowly inched towards him as well, until their pelts were not even a full fox-length from touching. "Will you meet me?" Smokepaw whispered, not at all afraid to ask. He knew with an overwhelming sense of confidence that she was as smitten with him as he was with her, as he was a remarkable tom. He was not at all afraid of rejection. And he shouldn't be.

Her mouth opened and closed, before a soft sigh slipped out along with a murmur, "okay. Do you want to meet here?" she asked him, her crystal eyes locked with his, "but my clan cant find out. I'm a RiverClan apprentice, and I care about the code, StarClan, and RiverClan."

He wanted to tell her that he was greater than StarClan, greater then the code, greater than RiverClan. But he didn't. Biting his tongue, he nodded rapidly. "Of course," he murmured to her, glancing upwards to see if anybody was watching, and grimaced as he saw Firepaw's eyes still fixed on the two of them. So desperately he wanted to touch Frostpaw. "Lets meet here tonight," his eyes were focused as he stared at her, and she gave him the tiniest of nods. Then the two pulled back, just as the Lionblaze had stopped meowing to Icewing. The she-cat nodded and beckoned her apprentice towards her.

Smokepaw smiled and smiled.

He had found someone more pure and innocent than Rowanpaw.

More beautiful and spirited than Firepaw.

More fascinating than blood.

Someone that was supposedly off limits to him.

He had found someone that would fill in all the emptiness in his soul.

And he knew that it wasn't just love he felt, but also the dark, never-releasing feeling of _obsession._


	38. Thirty-Seven: Tiger

_Almost 600 reviews! ^.^ Thank you guys so much for reviewing/favoriting/following! :D _

_Ambrosia Ice: Thank you! :O Yeah, there are a few dull stories out there, but there are also many great ones here in the Warrior fandom! ^.^_

_Raeda2001: Thank you! :D I hope you enjoy it. Also, yeah, he does have a creepy way of thinking. Maybe I'll be able to slip in a Rowan chapter, but it won't be a full chapter, a portion of it will just be from her POV._

_BEST OC Maker: Haha, no, not all of them. :P Just Smokepaw and Breezepelt ^_^_

_Stuffed Watermelon: Lol, damn. Firepaw too attractive- she getting all the toms. xD No, Smokypaw isn't going to fall in love with Firepaw, because he's already got his girl/she-cat. Meeting Frostpaw hit him like a truck. Lol._

_Shira the Mage: Really? Oop. D: Oh well, I'm going to keep her as RiverClan, because somebody requested her to be from RiverClan. I'll just say that the patrol had swum over from the gathering island because they own the marshes... or something. Maybe I'll fix that. :P Thanks for the tip. Also, SmokexFrost is like ehh, nothing really happened. Yet._

_billy the cat: Smokepaw's personality is going to be much more complicated/interesting than Breezepelt's. ^_^_

_Swimming Trees: Yeah, lol. I'm trying to write of Smokepaw being quite like a _. I'm not going to reveal what his personality is going to build up to be, but I'm trying to hint it. His inflated ego... His lack of a conscience (not scared to kill), and his obsession with blood. When Tigerflame comes back to meet him, he'll be like, woah damn. Who is this crazy kitty. xD_

_MidnightWriterKitty: Omygosh! Yes he is. xD _

_Wings Ablazed: Thank you! :O I struggle with writing adventure chapters, because I never really know how to write, or what the path they are taking is really like... _

_Guest: Thank you! ^_^_

_sailorraven34: he really is. xD He's a very complicated cat._

_Stealthstar of Stealthclan: He is arrogant. He's got a very vERY VERY VERYYYYY high sense of self-worth, hehe. Also, yeah, I hope he comes off as scary because I'm trying to make him seem so. ;D_

_AngelxCloud: Hehe. I'm glad he's freaking you out (not in a mean way or anything) because that means that his character/personality is like working and people understand that hes a creepy kitty! ^^_

_poopadoop: YAy! I'm glad people think Smokepaw is creepy. -bursts with joy- Also, lol, he is bad news. He doesn't really have much of a conscience I guess, so the idea that killing Bramblestar would be really bad and stuff doesn't really bother him much._

_Wood Cats: Lol, it is freaky. :D I'm glad! -squeals with happiness- Also, he's not possessed. :P And I'm not really sure which review your talking about... did you have a question in it? :S I'm sorry if I had forgotten yours, sometimes i'm in a rush when I do these chapters so I forget to do the review replies. But if you have a question, I'm reaLLY sorry, but could you re-write it? D: Also, I'm not really offended, I agree that the adventure chapter was kinda boring. I like to write about Smokepaw and Firepaw. He's my new favorite personality, and Firepaw's just more fun to write about hehe. And yeah, I know that Erin Hunter already did it, but I need them to be able to get to the tribe and the old forest, and the only way to do so is to get them to go on a journey. D:_

_Bobbie1776: Omg, I had so much fun writing it! :D Smokepaw is my FaVORITe cat's perspective to write about! :D_

_SwiftStar of ThunderClan: Haha, he's was very interested in the Firepaw, and now he's very interested in the Frostpaw. Kinda odd how they're names are opposites. :D_

_Lazy watermelon: I REALLY LIKE SMOKEPAW TOO! Also, your welcome! ^_^ It was so fun to write about, and I'm glad that you suggested the idea of a romance like that because it really gave me an idea on how to do something (later on in this fanfic) that I'm not going to reveal yet bc it's a major spoiler. :D_

_Coralstorm: He is. :D He is six moons old and obsessed with all that, and I'm kind of upset that I didn't make him older, but oh well. D: Too late to change his age. I'm kind of confused on what you mean by 'riptide' paragraphs. Whats that..? :S Sorry. Also, for writer's block, I find that having people read your writing makes it a lot easier, because you know that you're writing is entertaining someone and it just gives you motivation... well, for me at least. _

...

The dark brown tabby tossed and turned in his nest, nightmares plaguing his mind. He lashed out a paw at an invisible enemy, his spine arching as he writhed. His eyes flickered open momentarily, a thick white ring around his pupil, which looked almost black with fear. They had then closed, and he let out a wretched groan before he twisted his body until it looked like a rag-doll, all knotted up.

_He lunged at his opponent, his muscles rippling beneath his thick pelt as he shot forward. He wrapped his paws around his enemy's neck and thrusted down to the ground, hard, hoping to hear a successful snap of bone. Hate coursed through him, him being almost blinded with fury. A snarl ripped from his throat, and his eyes flashed almost red in the blackness of the gloomy forest of which there were no stars. _

_The cat beneath him was just cackling with laughter, not even bothering to fight back. He laughed so hard he was wheezing, his eyes fluttering shut and then open again. His eyes were narrowed, thin amber slits, his pelt ruffled and almost melting into the shadows, his claws stretching long. Suddenly, a powerful push was shoved up against Tigerflame, and he let out a yowl of surprise as he got kicked off, landing not far away and skidding backwards, pebbles and the hard earth scratching at his pads._

_"Breezepelt," he snarled, arching his back and baring his fangs in the most threatening manner he could, "I swear to StarClan, if you harm a single hair on Firepaw's pelt, I'll flay you." He was going to stick to his promise. Tigerflame was, of course, a tom of his honor. As Breezepelt slunk forward, the wild light in his eyes didn't seem to die, nor did the manic smile that refused to leave his face._

_He suddenly shot a paw forward, swiping it across Tigerflame's side, slashing a deep gash along his side. "Oh, Tigerflame," he murmured softly in disapproval, his voice like a coo, as if speaking to a young, misbehaving kit, "I'm not going to hurt her. I love her, and she loves me. We'll be together forever. That was part of the deal, wasn't it?" He snickered at the rage that crossed Tigerflame's face._

The bracken and moss that the young tom was lying on began to turn red as a deep gash in his side began to spill blood. He seemed to cringe inwardly in his sleep, however nobody beside him stirred. Nobody was to wake him up. It was horrifying to watch, as a claw mark, right above his left shoulder, began to etch itself into his flesh, causing blood to pour out of the wound and turn his dark brown into a dark, crimson red.

_"Leave her alone," The dark brown tabby snarled, successfully pinning his opponent against a tree, he began to step back and dashed forward, shoving Breezepelt harder against it, "or I will kill you. Right here, and right now. Before you get any chance at some twisted, happy ever after fantasy that you've made up." He stepped back, his eyes flashing, claws gleaming, but didn't move forward to touch the black tom anymore. He had beaten his opponent, and Breezepelt looked utterly drained._

_Or so he thought._

_The black tom lunged forward, landing square on Tigerflame's back. Suddenly, with a panicked expression, the dark brown tabby wondered if this was what prey felt like, heartbeats before it was going to be killed. Flailing his paws and kicking off the ground, he landed on his back, crushing Breezepelt beneath him. He heard a choking noise, but didn't get up, till the black tom was almost still. When he had gotten up, his back was covered in blood and claw-marks, and although Breezepelt wasn't defeated, hate flashed in his eyes as he limped backwards. _

_Amusement then covered his features. "Can you imagine," he whispered huskily, leaning forward and wreathing himself around the younger tom, "my licking her ears. Her cheeks. Our bodies pressed against each other, muscles rippling against one another, my heartbeat mixing with hers. My breath billowing around her as she leans forward to nuzzle me. My tail entwining with hers, our pelts brushing. Me, not you, reaching her most sensitive area. Her purring in excitement, screaming in ecstasy, as I make her mine, not yours, but mine? Can you imagine, her eyes, fixed with longing and lust for me? Not you, but me. She will be mine. All. Mine."_

_A shriek ripped itself from Tigerflame's heart. With each sentence, he had grown more and more agitated, until his heart felt as if it might have burst. Anger consumed his mind, and there was nothing left aside from the burning desire to kill. He leapt at his opponent, clouting him heavily across the ear, raking him across the head, ripping out tufts of his fur. His long, thorn-sharp claws sank into his opponent's flesh, feeling no remorse at all when he got a shriek of pain in return. _

_The black tom wrenched himself out from beneath the dark brown tabby's claws, spitting at him. "I don't know what Firepaw sees in you, you're almost as bad as me," he snarled, pelt fluffing up, "you're obsessed as well. Ask yourself- what about Firepaw do you love? Would you kill to keep her? Do you want to do all those things I just told you? What does it feel like when you knew she wasn't yours? Did you feel furious, jealous, angry? Why do you love her?"_

_The tom stayed still, stiffening noticeably when those questions were aimed at him. Breezepelt noticed, and smiled smugly, before turning away. He called calmly over his shoulder, "I make my point. Besides, you better be careful. She might be safer with me, than she is with that manic that had just joined ThunderClan. He's not good, that one. Crazier than me. Willing to kill for what he wants. And he has fixations, obsessions. Firepaw used to be one, but he got a new fixation on another cat. But once she leaves him… he'll be going back for Firepaw. And trust me, you'll wish for her to be mine, as I'm a sweetheart compared to that gray-and-white tom." _

_"Who?" Tigerflame shouted after him, "tell me! Who!" _

_But there was no reply._

_Mist swirled around him, and he suddenly felt himself begin to choke on the mist. It swarmed into his eyes, clouding his vision, swarmed into his ears, blocking his hearing, up his nose, blocking his smell, into his mouth, choking him and gagging him. He crumpled down, and suddenly began to have a falling sensation, and felt the choking mist began to vanish, to be replaced by fresh air._

"Oh StarClan," Hazeltail was standing above him, her eyes wide in horror and confusion, "Tigerflame, you're bleeding! What happened? Is there a thorn in your nest?"

Ivypool was there as well, but she had a grim expression. Her lips were pressed into a thin line, and her dark blue eyes seemed to be boring into Tigerflame's amber ones, her as if being able to read the whole story from just staring at his eyes. The familiarity that seemed to flash, as if this had happened to her before, made her lower her gaze and stare at the forest floor.

"I… uh…" he glanced up at her for help, but she was still scanning the floor, causing the dark tabby to cringe in annoyance, "yeah, I guess." He finished lamely, flattening his ears against his head. Suddenly, he felt Ivypool pop up behind him and slip something in his nest.

To his shock, after she pulled it out, she revealed it to be a thorn. "Thats a big thorn," Ivypool commented, ears twitching, shooting the dark tabby an all-too-knowing look.

He shook his pelt out, his fur flopping over his scratches and covering them up. "Yeah I suppose, but my scratches aren't that bad. I'm fine. Lets just get going."

"Let me treat them first." Jayfeather meowed firmly.

And so, Tigerflame sat, a sense of awkwardness and also shame for keeping the patrol waiting, as Jayfeather roamed around for herbs and cobwebs and applied them to his pelt. Finally, he got to his paws, blinking and staring through thick lashes at the gray tabby medicine cat.

Foxleap, although looking worried for his clanmate, also looked impatient. He was pacing restlessly, his tail twitching irritably, whiskers twitching and mouth moving as he muttered to himself. Hazeltail had her eyes trailing after Foxleap as he paced, Ivypool's dark blue eyes wide and unblinking as she stared solemnly down at the dark tabby, Jayfeather sitting back and letting out a relieved and satisfied meow.

He nodded, "done," Jayfeather meowed before getting to his paws and shaking out his pelt, "lets get going now. We have to make it to the mountains by today, at least."

So they padded forward. Tigerflame yawned loudly, ready for another boring and tiring walk for the whole day. However, they didn't walk long before Foxleap skidded to a halt, eyes wide in surprise.

"Look," Foxleap meowed, his voice hushed with awe as he stared forward, his neatly trimmed ears angling towards the area before him, "you could see all the lake territories and the horse-place from here! It's so beautiful!" He gestured with an almost trembling paw at a place with tall oak trees, "thats ThunderClan territory!"

Tigerflame bounded up to him, and leaned over the tall ridge that they were on. His eyes were wide with awe as well, as he stared down. The lake looked small, like a mere puddle, from all the way up here. The trees were so small he could hardly even make out their shapes, so they looked more like a large mass of green all entwined together. The breeze brushed through the moor, making the tall strands of grass lean to a side, like the waves that lapped at the lake's shore. He smiled wistfully- so he really was leaving this, this place he grew up in. At least, for a moon.

The patrol headed off again. They were so close to the mountains now that Tigerflame could see them clearly, see the large gray stones jutting out from the floor, a few rare trees curling around the stones, their roots splayed across and digging into the cracks of the gray rocks. Pebbles rolled downwards per time a breeze brushed past, and he could see tiny dots in the sky which he assumed were large birds such as falcons, hawks, maybe even an eagle, that were ready to swoop down and carry its unsuspecting prey away.

Yet, before they arrived, he noticed that there was a dusty, but also different type of fresh scent in the air. To his shock, causing the fur on his spine to lift, an unknown scent shot up his nostrils, causing him to recoil in shock. "Whats that smell? What is that?" he gasped out, amber eyes wide, as they pinpointed their target. Not far away, there was a tall red-and-white twolegnest, a fence that surrounded a dirt area that seemed to have long stalks that pointed up from the ground, and two different animals of which he didn't know the name to. One was smaller than the other, with a fluffy white pelt that was curly and seemed to look like a cloud. The other was large and muscular with a white pelt with black spots, their feet were like stones, and they had long tails with tufts of fur on the tip of them. The tails seemed to swish as they walked.

"Thats a twoleg farm," Foxleap meowed boastfully, sounding haughty as he lifted his chin and acted as if he knew everything, "the smell that you're smelling is probably a mixture of sheep and cow. The cow is that large black-and-white one, while the sheep is the one that looks like clouds. Those tall spikes that are sticking out of the ground right there is something that twolegs grow. I guess it's like herbs for them. Or maybe they eat it," the fox-red tom shrugged his shoulders, looking as if he didn't really care, "who knows. Twolegs are weird creatures."

"Should we cross the farm area?" Ivypool meowed warily, looking uncertain as she shot a glance to Jayfeather, who's lip was pinched into a thin line, "do you think those cows will attack us?" The patrol stopped walking, but her paws thrummed against the ground, tapping in a rhythmic pattern due to her nervousness.

The gray tabby opened his jaws and tasted the air, his eyes narrowing in suspicion and then frustration. "It's not the cows I'm worried about, as long as you stay away from their feet you'll be fine. The thing I'm concerned about is the _dogs_." He opened his jaws again and tasted the air. Tigerflame sniffed the air, and Jayfeather was right, the faint scent of dog wafted up his nostrils, faint enough to be moderately far away, but not stale.

Hazeltail glanced up with round amber eyes, her eyes darting around the farm-area. Her body was stiff, but also poised as if ready to flee just in case a dog came. "If we crossed the farm, we would make more time," she stated the fact, gesturing with her tail to the fact that the mountains were directly across, "however If we went downhill and traveled around, it would be a lot safer."

The fox-red tom glanced upwards, dark eyes narrowed, his claws digging into the dirt and ripping out tufts of dirt and grass. "I think we should go for it," he meowed, her voice determined, "we wouldn't take a lot of time, and also since we have a medicine cat with us, he could heal any wounds that we have."

Ivypool's eyes flashed with surprise, "yeah, but Foxleap, remember that Jayfeather…" she trailed off awkwardly, evading the gaze of the gray tabby tom. Her sentences hung in the air awkwardly, unfinished, but everyone knew what she meant to end the sentence with. She meant to say that 'Jayfeather couldn't see', and even the gray tabby knew it.

Jayfeather grit his teeth in determination, uttering a low growl, "Lets do it." But his voice was taut, and his body was tense with nervousness. Tigerflame could hear his own heart thumping at the prospect of having to outrun dogs, but he also knew that it would be a lot faster- and they didn't too much time. Firepaw was making sacrifices, so shouldn't they be making sacrifices as well?

"Jayfeather, if you don't think its a good idea, then we shouldn't do it," Hazeltail meowed gently, her amber eyes warm as she stared at the medicine cat, "and Tigerflame, you haven't spoken yet, what do you think?" It was true. The dark brown tabby had been oddly subdued throughout the whole conversation, flattening his ears against his head. They had already wasted plenty of time just talking about it. The dark tabby knew what the option that he wanted to select was.

His voice was hoarse when he spoke, "I think we should do it." Maybe it was an action that he would regret later on, but there was no time to regret it right now. Jayfeather gave a tight nod, and although she looked worried, Hazeltail arched her back in a stretch to warm up her muscles.

"Just follow me, and avoid the cow's feet. The dogs aren't near, and we might even make it across without them noticing us." Foxleap explained, his green eyes scanning the clearing. With that, he carefully flattened himself down and wriggled beneath the fence, his claws pulling him forward. Ivypool carefully helped the medicine cat through, it was easy for him due to his skinny frame. Then Hazeltail went, her body slender, easily slipping through. Tigerflame grimaced at the thought of himself being able to go beneath that. With his broad-shoulders and large head, it was bound to be a tight squeeze.

"I don't think I can fit under that," he meowed warily, pale amber eyes flicking towards the fence. He dug his claws into the fence and pushed up in a powerful leap, clawing in vain at the mesh but unable to get his balance. Sighing heavily, he flattened himself down to the ground and after taking a deep breath, tried to press his stomach in. He pushed downwards and fit his large head through. However, once he was halfway through, he had to gulp in another breath of air, the action causing his chest to rise, thus causing him to get stuck.

"Honestly," Ivypool sighed in exasperation, rolling her dark blue eyes, "Tigerflame, you need to stop eating so many mice. Now how are we supposed to get you out?" Then her eyes brightened, and with a grumble, she began to scrape at the dirt that was on Tigerflame's sides. "We should dig you out!" The rest of the patrol helped, and before soon, he had enough space to wriggle free, leaving tufts of his fur still on the fence. Since there was already a tunnel-like space, Ivypool didn't even have to flatten herself down, just ducked down and slipped neatly beneath, looking pleased with herself.

The ThunderClan warrior blushed in embarrassment, shaking his head awkwardly. "Sorry," he muttered under his breath, trying to prevent himself from flushing any darker red. Foxleap took the lead again, and Tigerflame's unease began to grow as they got closer and closer to the cows.

The patrol carefully swerved around the herd of cows, but risked themselves being seen by the dogs. Their eyes were wide with alarm as one cow opened its mouth and a loud, rumbling noise came from its mouth. Hazeltail leapt up in fright, crashing into Foxleap, who stumbled and fell, a cloud of dust kicking up from the impact.

"Find the sheep!" Jayfeather yowled, his voice trying to be heard over the thundering noise of the clomps of the cow's stone-like feet. The patrol scattered as one particularly large cow stumbled away from the rest and began to head their way, Tigerflame letting out a shriek of surprise. They split up, and all five of them dashed forward and away from the cow. Ivypool was shouting something at Jayfeather, staying oddly close to him, protecting him.

Paws pounded against the ground in a desperate attempt to get away from the cow pack, and towards the sheep. As they neared the sheep, the patrol began to slow down, panting heavily.

"Well, that was dangerous." Ivypool announced, dark blue eyes glinting. Her claws were raking lightly across the dirt, but she didn't look all too frightened. Adrenaline pumped through Tigerflame, and he felt the thrill of adventure and excitement. Jayfeather looked shaken, but that was probably because he wasn't as expecting as they were. "Lets just sit here and rest for a while. We can catch up to the sheep later." She meowed, flopping down.

The cats rested for a while, but didn't realize the sheep getting further and further away, and two large shapes getting closer and closer.

After a while of sitting down, Foxleap began to get restless. He glanced upwards, "hey, the sheep are really far away!" He exclaimed in shock, eyes round, "I think they're being herded towards something!" He gestured with his tail at the twolegs who were waving something in the air, yet the sheep seemed to be headed towards that direction.

"But if the sheep are there… then the dogs… they'll be free to chase us!" Ivypool gasped, her pelt fluffing up in shock and horror. "We have to-" She was cut off by a flurry of yaps and barks, and was up on her paws immediately.

"Run!" Hazeltail screeched, eyes widened in shock. The patrol dashed forward, towards the area where they could see the mountains. Panic coursed through Tigerflame, and he felt frozen for a heartbeat until Hazeltail nudged him forward harshly, and he began to dash forward.

A gray tabby tom yowled loudly, "we have to split up! Confuse them!" With that, Ivypool lunged towards him, and the two of them veered off to the side, and one dog pounded after them. The other dog darted forward, and sank its fangs into Foxleap's tail, letting the dark red tom cry out in pain. Hazeltail turned around to help him, but Tigerflame shoved her roughly forward.

"Now isn't the time," he growled, "Foxleap's already gotten away." It was true, turning their heads around, the fox-red tom had wrenched his tail free and bolted away from the dog, but in his whirl of panic he darted away from both groups. Tigerflame watched as the dark red tom stared desperately at Hazeltail before veering off the other way, haring after Ivypool and Jayfeather.

"What if he doesn't catch up to them?" Hazeltail gasped, her voice sounding strangled and tired as she took in deep breaths, her pelt rippling as she ran forward, "what if the dog gets him?"

Tigerflame shook his head, "Foxleap is too smart for that," he growled, ears flattening against his head, "right now we have to lose this dog. Any idea how?"

"Lets head towards that place with the spiky stem-things and the bulbs! The place Foxleap said the twolegs were growing stuff!" Hazeltail gasped, her tail streaming as she took the lead, veering in front of Tigerflame and running towards it.

"But we don't know anything about that stuff!" The pale amber-eyed tom shouted after her, and she just twisted her head around, "we don't have any other choice!" Hazeltail meowed desperately.

Panic dashing through his veins, spreading like wildfire, he had no choice but to follow her. His breath was coming in quick, shallow gulps, and he was beginning to feel lightheaded and slightly dizzy. His vision was dancing with faint spots due to how exhausted he was, not having eaten throughout the whole day. The dog was so close now that Tigerflame could feel its hot breath billowing around it, its wet nose bumped his paw and he stumbled and almost tripped. Hazeltail whirled her head around, eyes wide in panic, but he shook his head no and he just twisted around and raked his claws at the dog's eyes.

The dog let out a yelp of pain and flailed around blindly, clouting Tigerflame cross the face, but he had successfully distracted the dog. Temporarily, only. In his moment of success, adrenaline pumped through him and he took on large strides in order to catch up with his clanmate. The two of them burst into the field ahead where the twolegs grew their things, and almost tumbled over each other as they rolled into it.

However, they didn't stop. They kept going, deeper and deeper, until the dog's rapid, loud barks began to fade away into the distance. He reached up one dark brown paw occasionally to bat at the leaves in order to help him see the path forward clearer. Finally, Tigerflame crumpled down, the breath being driven from his lungs, black spots dancing in his vision. He writhed on the ground, his lungs feeling as if they were on fire. Hazeltail tripped over her own paws as well, falling to the ground next to him, and began to cough hard, her whole body quivering with fear and exhaustion.

Just lying there for a few heartbeats, Tigerflame began to feel some strength returning to his limbs. Shakily, he clawed himself up to his paws, and listened for any sound of the dog. None. In a desperate attempt, he pricked his ears in order to listen to see if there were any of the other cats in the patrol. None.

Hazeltail had coughed hoarsely, before heaving herself to her paws. "Tigerflame… how are we going to get out of this mouse-brained place?" She meowed worriedly, staring around. However, all she could see, was the tall spikes that were growing so close together it was impossible to see through it. They loomed upwards, taller than her head by far, and she realized that she wasn't able to detect a way out.

"I don't know." Tigerflame admitted, sighing heavily and dropping down beside her. "We're lost."

"Thanks for stating the obvious." Came her snarky reply.


	39. Thirty-Eight: Fire

_Thanks for all the reviews! :) We're at 600 now! Yayyyy! :D I tried to make this chapter as intense as possible, but I don't know if I managed to make it so. When I was writing this, I felt so bad for Firepaw. I love the LionxFire mentor/apprentice bond so much. Its the cutest thing ever. asdfjkl ; Oh my god. I ship it. I ship them as everything. As friends. As mentor/apprentice. I even ship them as mates. (But Firepaw would never leave Tigerflame, nor would Lionblaze leave Cinderheart), so don't worryyy. :D_

...

"I'm scared," Firepaw whispered, staring up at her mentor with large, round green eyes, "I don't want to do this." A tear rolled down her cheek, and she had to bite her lip in order to stop the loud wail from slipping out of her mouth. Her tail was quivering as she leaned into her mentor's warmth and thick golden pelt, burying her face in his shoulder. His build was so similar to Tigerflame's, for a heartbeat she imagined it was the handsome young tom she was leaning against, and not his father.

The amber-eyed tom wasn't sure of how to comfort his apprentice. How would one comfort a young she-cat who was about to go and make a decision that would inevitably cause her great suffering in the future, yet was necessary as it was the only option to save the clans? "I'm sorry Firepaw," was what he had decided to meow in the end, lowering his gaze in sadness, "I really am."

"Well," she sighed, pulling away from her mentor and heaving herself to her paws, "fox-dung." She shook out her pelt and muttered a list of swear words before getting ready to pad to the spot, but a flick on the flank by Lionblaze stopped her, and he stared at her, amber eyes sincere and kind.

"Try to offer Breezepelt a deal. If he really is obsessed, you might be able to get a better deal for yourself. Maybe even not have to twist your paw," Lionblaze meowed, eyes gleaming with determination. "Breezepelt is an insufferable tom who has tried to kill me before, but I don't think he's truly evil. He's just lost so many things good in his life, and he probably wants to cling onto you, and has some sort of fixation. So use that to your advantage." With that, the golden tabby nodded solemnly at her, and padded towards her.

The ginger she-cat nodded at him before curling up on the forest floor, "you'll wake me up if I start to bleed really heavily, right? Don't let me die, Lionblaze." She stared up at him with scared amber eyes, and he could feel her shivering hard as he lightly pressed his paw against her flank.

"Of course I won't let you die," he purred warmly, "I am your mentor after all. I can't just let my apprentices start dying- what kind of mentor _or _deputy would that make me?" Firepaw wanted to say, 'a bad one', but she didn't feel as if she had enough energy. So, curling up and wrapping her tail around her nose, she anxiously awaited for sleep to come. She tossed and turned, but she felt as if she couldn't sleep.

The ginger she-cat suddenly felt another scent waft towards her, and blinked open her eyes to see a fluffy gray she-cat standing near her as well. Dovewing. Her pale blue eyes were fixed on the young ginger she-cat, her head tilted to the side. "You can't fall asleep?" She asked sympathetically, "that happens to me sometimes."

"Yeah…" Firepaw muttered, frustrated, "which really sucks because I really need to get to sleep. Else he'll find _me _and who knows how angry he'll be. Also- I don't know how to dream myself into the Dark Forest. Maybe he'll just come find me or whatever. But I have so many thoughts on my mind and I don't want to die and also I miss Tigerflame and I wish I could know how he's doing and also-" She was silenced by a swift flick of Dovewing's tail as the gray she-cat lightly brushed her tail-tip across the apprentice's lips.

"It's okay, Firepaw." Dovewing meowed soothingly to her. Lionblaze also gave her a warm nod. With that, the gray she-cat began to repeatedly stroke the young apprentice's pelt with her tail. The softness of her tail reminded Firepaw of how gentle Squirrelflight's tail felt on her pelt, reminding her of her days in the nursery. A pang of nostalgia tugged at her heart, and her eyelids began to grow heavy. Soon, she let out a soft yawn and her eyelids closed completely, engulfing her world in blackness.

_The ginger she-cat awoke in a murky forest that she had gotten all too familiar with. Heaving herself to her paws, she flicked her tail, twitched her ears, flapped her paw, just to check that all of her body was working. Grinning triumphantly to herself, she began to wander about the dark forest, hoping to meet the black tom of which she was supposed to converse with. Anxiety made her skin crawl as she slunk forward, trying not to be noticed, and yet trying to be noticed at the same time. Desperation made her heart pound against her chest as she wished that he would just find her already, so she would be able to get out of there. Her pulse was racing, her body shaking, a ring of white visible around her green pupils._

_Behind her, she heard the soft crunch of dirt, and she whirled around, seeing that she was face to face with… "What are you doing here?" Mapleshade hissed, her ragged tortoiseshell and white pelt bristling, with that, she stepped forward threatening, and with a squeak of dismay and fear Firepaw scrambled backwards, her heart hammering against her chest. _

_"I…. I…." At a loss of words, she glanced around the clearing. She noticed a clump of brambles of which she could dive through and perhaps lose Mapleshade, but she would need a distraction. Noticing the dirt she was standing on, she aimed a blow at Mapleshade, but instead of hitting the cat she ducked down and clawed up dirt and threw it at the ginger tortoiseshell she-cat. She let out a bellow of rage, and stumbled around blindly before leaping to her paws and dashing after the ThunderClan apprentice._

_Firepaw didn't waste any time looking backwards. She dove through the brambles, trying to be as quiet as she could with the twigs raking her pelt and whipping her. One twig had jutted out and scratched her cheek, causing blood to well from the cut, and she let out a soft but still audible cry of pain. Yet she didn't stop. Weaving through the forest, dodging trees and expertly leaping over fallen, rotting tree trunks, she kept running until she twisted her head around to glance for Mapleshade and unfortunately slammed into another cat. The impact caused her to loose her balance and she stumbled down to the ground._

_Standing above her was a skinny white tom with a long scar that snaked from his belly to the tip of his ear. His pelt seemed to hang off of his thin frame, but he was threatening nonetheless. He loomed over her, eyes flashing with surprise yet also cold amusement. "Well, well, well," he chuckled, twitching his ears, "who do we have here? A trespasser, perhaps?" With that, he stepped over her, pinning her down by trapping her body beneath his. He unsheathed his claws, and shot her a wicked smile. "We don't take too kindly to trespassers around here."_

_He raised a paw, and she flinched. Squeezing her eyes shut, she let out a cry of pain as his paw connected with her ear, tearing the tip and lacerating the flesh. She thrashed beneath him, and her paw successfully slammed into his chin, but he didn't budge. He just stared down at her with those narrowed eyes that seemed colder than ice, and that smile that, at the time, seemed the most un-happy, un-friendly thing that she had ever seen. _

_"Hey!" A shout came from above her, and probably for the first time in her life, she was relieved to hear his voice. Utterly and completely relieved to see him. Breezepelt stormed over to the two of them, his pelt sleek as always, muscles rippling beneath his pelt, amber eyes ice-cold as he regarded the white tom frostily. "Snowtuft, get off of her, now." His voice was a growl as he glared angrily at him._

_The white tom still didn't budge, just snickered. "Whats it to you?" he snapped, "besides, you're not the boss of me. I'm just playing with her. I won't kill her." With an irritated hiss, Breezepelt lunged at the white tom, the impact knocking Snowtuft off of her. Feeling the weight lifted, she shot out from beneath him. However, instead of running, she decided to do the most mouse-brained thing she could have possibly thought of. She lunged at Snowtuft._

_Anger and hatred coursed through her veins as she stared at him. How dare he pin her beneath her, rake his filthy claws across her pelt, and claim to be playing with her? Like she was a moss-ball! Her weight slammed against him, and since he was already fighting against the black tom, he was bowled over. He lashed out a paw and it collided with her shoulder, but she refused to show pain. Instead, as Breezepelt shoved him back, he stumbled towards Firepaw, and she slashed her claws down his flanks. With a yowl of pain, he leapt away from her and darted into the forest, his tail between his legs. _

_"Coward!" She howled after him, feeling triumphant, even though the main reason that he ran away was because of Breezepelt. The black tom looked annoyed and yet also pleased as he stared down at her, a friendly but also twisted smile tugging the corners of his lips upwards. He acknowledged her with a nod, before sitting down next to her. He was so close that she could feel the tips of his fur brushing against hers. Yet, she didn't move. The ginger she-cat didn't know whether it was fear, or still the gratefulness of the rescue that had her paralyzed, and had her just sitting there. _

_The black tabby tom twisted his neck and glanced at her, "hi Firepaw," he meowed lightly, twitching his ears, "do you have your decision for me?" _

_"Yeah," she meowed shortly, refusing to meet his gaze, "but I want to renegotiate one term. The one about Deadfoot and his… dead… paw…" She heard a sigh of exasperation and also irritation from him, but she stayed silent, awaiting him to speak. Tension crackled between them, and for a heartbeat, she wondered if Lionblaze was wrong. But the defeated meow from Breezepelt made her sigh with relief. _

_"Fine. But if you don't twist your paw, what are you going to do for me?" Breezepelt cocked his head to the side. She couldn't help but notice how sharp his features were, and how despite the fact of their different mothers, he resembled Lionblaze in a sort of way. They had the same angular cheekbones, the same bulging muscles, and with a quick glance, the same powerful hind-paws. The resemblance, although not much, and not very obvious, struck her and she was just staring for a few heartbeats before finally stammering out a reply._

_Firepaw forced words from her mouth, "uh… what… if… I requested for the name of Firepelt or something?" It was better than permanently crippling herself, that was for sure._

_"Firepelt doesn't sound much like me," he pursed his lips, frowning, "and Firebreeze doesn't sound that nice." Shaking his head, he added in a very bored tone, "next idea."_

_"What if you scarred me? Like, a very noticeable scar, or something…" She mumbled. This conversation didn't seem as formal nor did it seem as rigid as she had expected. It sounded as if Breezepelt was some mentor she was attempting to impress, but failing as he sounded awfully bored. _

_"Scarred you?" Breezepelt tilted his head to the side, "like how?" He tutted in disapproval, shaking his head, "I don't want to ruin your angelic looks." He reached out his tail and tentatively brushed it against her face, but with a smirk on his, dragging his tail slowly across. She hissed and batted it away defensively. _

_"I don't know." Firepaw meowed, her ginger pelt bristling, "do you expect me to know everything?"_

_"I'd be surprised if you knew anything at all," Breezepelt retorted, before flopping onto his back and lying down. His eyes were fixed on the dark sky above them, and he chuckled lightly to himself before his gaze darted back to Firepaw. "Even when I'm looking at you from here, you're still beautiful," he sighed, twitching his ears, "more beautiful than Heathertail, even." _

_The ginger she-cat refused to let herself get distracted by his charm. Unable to think of anything else, she meowed, "but don't you think that my paw being all crooked and odd would make me ugly and useless? Wouldn't you rather me just having a scar? Or wouldn't my name being Fire… Firebreeze be the best idea? This way every time you say my name you'll be reminded at how I dedicated my warrior name to you." _

_The black tom leapt to his paws, glancing at her. "Since you seem to hate the whole crooked-paw thing so much, I think that the scar idea would be better. Raw flesh, blood…" the black tom shrugged, "no matter. I think you'd look beautiful even with four pink lines etched into your flesh, your skin bare as there is no more fur growing there." His voice was so solemn that Firepaw shuddered and instinctively leaned away from him. _

_"But first tell me something," The green-eyed she-cat pressed him, her eyes narrowed and fixed on his dark pelt. The black tom didn't reply first, but then slowly turned around and stared at her with bright, cheery eyes. _

_"Demanding, aren't we?" He purred, "you'll have to earn my trust before I'll tell you the whole plan. But for now, just to prove that I'm willing, I'll give you a name. And you had better remember it- as it's an important one," he leaned forward and brushed his cheek against his forehead, and she had to stiffen her body and dig her claws into the ground in order to stop herself from flinching away, "Fawnpaw." _

_"Fawnpaw? You mean that WindClan apprentice from the other time when you invaded my mind or dream or whatever it was?" Firepaw demanded, immediately up and on her paws, "why is she important? What is she supposed to be doing? Is she a traitor? Tell me!" _

_Breezepelt just purred, weaving himself around her, "I've told you one name. You just need to be a good apprentice, hope she goes to the gathering as well, use some of your charm- if you know how to apply it in a friendly and non-provocative way, and go and get her to speak. Now you've got to let me see that pretty face. A scar on the pelt will be marked off as just some simple battle scar. I want to scar you somewhere noticeable. Somewhere that will cause other cats to notice immediately. Something that will cause them to gasp out in shock, and ask you where you had gotten it from. A constant reminder of me." Firepaw felt her stomach twist into knots. _

_However, she had no choice. Emerald eyes wide in fear, she forced herself to stay still, despite the horror that was threatening to consume her mind. Breezepelt licked his lips as he leaned forward, inspecting her face. Gently, he lifted his paw and caressed the area around her cheek. Then his paw inched upwards towards her eye. Her delicate, sensitive eye blinked rapidly when he neared it, eventually she just squeezed it shut._

_She was about to scream out stop, about to scream that she couldn't do this, but he had already slashed his paw down. _

_Then everything seemed to happen in slow motion. _

_With her other eye still opened, she watched as his face twisted into a mask of sick delight, and he raised his black paw. It lifted upwards, and then struck downwards. Then she had crumpled down, and was screaming. Her screams shattered the air around her, full of agony and pain. She writhed on the floor, gasping for breath. It felt as if her face was on fire. It was livid with pain as she let out another shriek. She could still feel his paw, like a ghost, raking its claws over and over across her eye. However, they weren't. His paws were neatly placed on the ground, one of them with its claws still unsheathed, tainted by blood. _

_He glanced at her, his eyes hard, "open your eye," he demanded her. She shook her head no, sobbing with the pain, and he raised his paw to strike. She knew, without him telling her, that he would slash his claws across her other eye or cheek or somewhere else, mutilating her further, if she hadn't done as he had told her. So she blinked open her eye, and it was immediately a blur. She couldn't see properly. Her vision was smeared with red, everything cloudy and hazy. She let out another howl of agony as it blinked open, and then she squeezed it shut again._

_Breezepelt grinned in utter delight, "good," he purred, running his tail along her spine, "it didn't do anything worse than scratch it a bit. It'll heal, look a little cloudy, but you won't lose your eye. Maybe just be blind in that eye, but the physical appearance of it is fine. As for your face, I think that those four claw marks just make your ginger fur seem more vibrant. Don't worry. It's not like Brightheart's. It's much neater. I do think of myself being more neat and clean with my actions than a dog." _

_She opened her mouth to speak, but the blood that was trickling down her face entered her mouth and she gagged on the smell. She prayed and hoped and cried and whimpered, hoping for Lionblaze. For Dovewing. For them to wake her up and drag her from this horrible place. She glanced down at her paws, and saw that they were already slightly transparent. She was already starting to fade. Breezepelt seemed to notice as well. _

_"I'll see you once you heal," Breezepelt whispered softly to her, before gently brushing his tail across her scars. She let out a shriek as agony coursed through from the touch, and she felt as if something was ripping off her face. The claws felt like they had raked themselves over and over that one place, never ceasing, never stopping. However, as she glanced at him through her good eye, and he began to pad away, "then maybe, if you put together the parts of the puzzle and talk to Fawnpaw, I'll tell you some more information. That scar- it symbolizes our deal. You're mine now, Firepaw. And if you try to pull away- nothings to stop me from killing everyone you love. Without you, I have nothing to live for. Might as well try to ruin as many lives as I can, if I can't have you, right?" His eyes were hard as he stared at her, his charming, cocky demeanor gone. "So I warn you- do not try to double cross me." And then he bounded off, his pelt melding with the shadows._

_Then she had drifted towards the waking world._

She awoke with a scream of agony. "It hurts!" she screeched, lashing out with any paws and feeling her paw slam against something fluffy and soft. Dovewing. The gray she-cat didn't flinch back, just gently nudged the she-cat to her paws. "Oh, StarClan, it hurts so much!" As tears began to drip from her eyes, they rolled over her scratches, and she hissed with the pain. She bit down on her lip to try and stop herself from crying, as she knew it was causing more pain.

"Go over to Lionblaze," Dovewing ordered her. The ginger she-cat stumbled blindly towards the tom, and she felt herself lean against his shoulder. Comforting words from Dovewing wreathed around her as the she-cat called out encouragements as they walked back. Breezepelt was right- his injury to her hadn't caused her much aside from an awful lot of pain, the loss of her beauty, _and _half of her eyesight. For now, at least. She leaned so heavily against Lionblaze that he staggered, but he supported her weight. "We're almost at camp," Dovewing encouraged her, "you're doing really well… Leafpool is going to treat you soon… You'll be fine…"

Her voice echoed around Firepaw's head. So many lies. She wouldn't be fine. She had to sink her fangs into her lip, tasting blood, in order to stop herself from wailing out loud. She was mutilated. Hideous. Would Tigerflame still love her, even though now she was disfigured? Would her parents cast her aside because of this? As soon as they entered camp, a shriek of horror ripped from a certain ginger tortoiseshell apprentice's throat.

"Firepaw!"

Rowanpaw dashed towards Firepaw, her ears flattened against her head. Dovewing had already left their side and dashed for the medicine cat's den. The scream that had come from Rowanpaw's throat had drawn attention to them, and soon enough cats began to stream out of their dens. Sandstorm stepped out of the elder's den, her green eyes widening in horror and shock. Brightheart looked stricken. Hollyfrost and Spottedfur had shot towards her as soon as they saw her. Bramblestar ran down Highstones so fast that he had tripped on a pebble and almost fallen over, but he didn't seem to mind. Her mother had leapt out of the nursery's den and almost tripped over her swollen belly in the desperate attempt to reach her daughter.

Leafpool had also dashed over from the other side of the medicine cat den. Now she was staring at the apprentice in utter shock. "What happened?"

"A fox attacked us, and he scratched his claws down Firepaw's eye." Lionblaze whispered. To her shock, her mentor was crying. Tears had formed on the edges of his eyes as he stared down miserably at her, mouthing over and over again, _I'm sorry, I'm sorry. _"I wish I could have helped her… but I couldn't." He sounded choked as he spoke, his whole body shaking with regret and sorrow.

Firepaw suddenly felt herself get weak, and she slumped down. Rowanpaw immediately shot forward, and sprawled herself beneath Firepaw, so the injured apprentice landed on the blue-eyed she-cat instead of the hard floor. Her eyes, both of them, fluttered shut. She heard a shout from Leafpool and distant sobbing, but she had already begun to lose her grip on consciousness. The last thing she saw before she had slipped away was Lionblaze.

Standing above her, he looked so young, so fragile, so afraid. She was shocked by the strong surge of emotions she felt for him. Tigerflame's face replaced his suddenly, and the worry in his eyes, the fear, made her heart twist. _I'm sorry_. She tried to mouth to him. She couldn't. She just didn't have the energy. Her limbs were limp and her neck lost its strength, and her head fell slack. There was a blur and then it was the blackness of unconsciousness that she had gotten so used to.


	40. Thirty-Nine: Tiger

_Thank you for all the reviews! ^-^ A lot of people wrote about her scar in the previous chapter. Just to like make it clear- Firepaw's scar is nothing like Brightheart's. She didn't lose her eye, nor did a whole side of her face get damaged. It's just like four lines downwards across her eye. She isn't fully blind in that eye, she can still see shadows, but she can't make out colors or anything other than a blur. I was originally planning on making her name Firebreeze, but I thought that the scar would be better. Every warrior has scars. Like Snowtuft has one along his side, Tigerstar has his split ear, Firestar has a scar on his flank, Jayfeather has one down his side too. It's just, Firepaw's is more noticable then theirs. Like when Tigerflame had gotten that 'v' shaped scar, they immediately recognized it from Tigerstar. I want something like that to remind people of Firepaw. I want her to have something unique about her- like that scar. I think it makes her seem more fierce, and is also a reminder of how much she was willing to sacrifice to save the clans. I think it makes her better. :D_

_Review Replies:_

_Wings Ablazed: Thank you :D _

_AngelxCloud: Hehe, Hazeltail. She's too good._

_Stuffed Watermelon: It is Smokepaw. Also I don't know if I had written it wrong, but I meant to say that Smokepaw is gray-and-white. Sorry. D: Also, I like Firepaw chapters more too. xD_

_Stealthstar of Stealthclan: I know. Breezepelt's a creepy tom. 0.o Also, I didn't get it from New Prophecy, I actually got it from Outcast from when Hollypaw or whoever was like, 'whats that?' and somebody told her it was a cow. xD Also, yeah, I replaced the prophecy because a friend of mine made a new one and she asked me to put it and I was like oh, okay. :/_

_Brightfur: Firepaw's thoughts about the obsessions will be revealed in the next chapter hehe. :P Also, its true, Smokepaw isn't loyal. Yet? Or will he ever be loyal? :p_

_Raeda2001: I agree. Breezepelt is mean. D: I also agree that it would be better than her paw being forever useless._

_Yowl: Smokepaw is a sick psychopath! :D I'm so happy that he made you angry. Not in a mean way, but I mean it as in my writing his personality is working. He's meant to be insufferable and really annoying. He's also very arrogant, like his ego is super inflated. xD_

_Starfrost515: Hehe. He is very creepy and ambitious. I actually really love him because he's super interesting. Also, yeah, they are lost in a corn maze. But cats don't know what corn is so I had to say it as yellow bulbs the whole time. Also yeah, ;~;, poor Firepaw. But I think the scar isn't that bad. _

_BEST OC Maker: thank you. ^_^ _

_xXTigress1776Xx: Thank you! :O I also noticed that from this mean, snobby kit, Firepaw has grown to a less mean and less snobby apprentice! xD And also from becoming that pushover, Tigerflame has gotten strong. :O Aww, I love them both so much,3_

_DaughterofTheHuntress: Firepaw will be worried, but I think she knows that Tigerflame will love her. She will also be getting her warrior name soon. Very soon. :D Also, Squirrelflight's kits will be born soon. (Firepaw isn't as excited about them as you are!) :P_

_Leafpelt of ThunderClan: Yeah. Breezepelt is a total jerk. D: Idk if I would kill him though, because I think he'd beat me in a fight lol. D: Also, I would join your forum but I'm busy with homework a lot and writing Tafh and sports and so I don't know if I really have enough time to join a forum. D: I'm sorry._

_Sylveon0902: Alright then. ): Sorry._

_Coralstorm: Oh, now I get it. :P I don't know actually. When I write, I just think of every part of the sentence and try to break it down and describe it more by putting similes so people can picture it easier and stuff. I don't actually know. I guess it comes from practice, because when I used to write it was less detailed, and it just got more and more detailed as I wrote more. 0_0 But something that helps is to imagine a place that looks somewhat like it. For me, at least. Also, for that, I'm also a girl, and I'm also in school. ^-^ I usually post my chapters between 4-10 pm, so I guess we're opposite timezones. o.o Yeah, bad for Firepaw, but it was pretty fun to write. :P Also, congratulations. :D Firepaw will get better, but her eye won't heal completely._

_Lazy watermelon: Breezepelt is crazy. I agree. D: Also, I'm glad that Firepaw got the scar. However, I make no promises. Firepaw's relationship with Frostpaw will be neutral. But it will escalate into something else that I'm not going to say because it will cause spoilers. But Firepaw will not hate/bully Frostpaw, thats for sure. :D_

_TheFanfictionMaster: Yay! You agree with me. Thats the reason I had made it a scar instead of just her name being Firebreeze. I think it will make her seem more fierce. :D_

_rainpool777: well, a scar is inevitable. sorry. D: but yeah, Breezepelt- that was harsh. (Actually it was me who made Breezepelt do that. But hehe.)_

_Wood Cats: Thank you so much! That actually meant a lot to me. Here's the update, ^_^_

_Ruby: coop. :D_

_RedSparrowOwl: Poor Firepaw, I agree. The reason why I made it so a scar instead of the name is explained above. :D_

_bob jones: Personally, I like the scar thing more. :D The explanation to why is explained above._

_..._

"Well, I suppose there isn't a way for us to get out," Hazeltail meowed, her shoulders sagging and head lowered, "for tonight at least. Even if we tried, its too dark. We would just get even more lost."

Tigerflame opened his mouth to protest, "but I'm hungry and those yellow bulbs that are growing on those long stalks of grass are worrying me. What if, as we sleep, one was to fall on us and hit our heads? What if it killed us?" His thoughts made him begin to panic as he stared at Hazeltail with round, frightened eyes, pacing around her. He was still a fairly young tom, and hadn't fully matured yet, thus causing him to be unable to adapt to difficult situations like this with ease.

"You know, for someone with as good hunting and fighting talent as you," Hazeltail meowed, sniffing in irritation and rolling her eyes, "you sure are bad at problem solving. Firstly," she leaned upwards and batted at one of the yellow bulbs, causing it to sway, but it did not fall, "these bulbs will not just drop off. Secondly, if you would just calm down and taste the air, you would know that theres a scent of mouse. Faint, but still there. Thirdly, although you complain, its not going to change anything. Just calm down." Her voice was calm and wreathed around him, prompting him to take deep breaths. As he did, he felt himself slowly begin to relax.

"You're right, you're right," the ThunderClan warrior meowed, nodding firmly, "lets go catch that mouse." With that, he saw Hazeltail drop into a crouch and creep forward. It was hard to stay quiet here, as the dirt crumbled beneath their paws, scattering little flecks everywhere, and if you were to accidentally brush a tall stalk of the grass, then it would cause rustling. Rustling bound to be loud enough to scare of the prey.

Hazeltail swiveled her ears, before tasting the air. Then she dropped into a crouch and began to slide forward. Tigerflame noticed what she was staring at. It was a small mouse, and it was crouched in the shelter of the grass-stalks. It was nibbling on a fallen bulb. Hazeltail had almost reached it, but when she lunged, her back arched and she knocked into a tall stalk of grass, causing a loud rustling noise. The mouse immediately noticed, and began to dash the opposite way. Unfortunately for it, Tigerflame was faster, with a humongous leap, landed square on its back and killed it with a neat nip to the spine.

The gray-and-white she-cat shook her ruffled pelts, licking her chest fur embarrassedly, "nice," she mumbled, flushing, before padding to his side. Tigerflame just let out an amused purr and flicked her flank with his tail. The two of them squeezed through some stalks into a small section that was missing a few, and they settled down. The ground was bumpy and hard, and when the wind brushed past, it caused the grass to sway back and forth, creating a loud rustling noise. Briefly the tom wondered if he would be able to fall asleep in this foreign and uncomfortable environment.

"That mouse isn't that big, maybe we should look for another one," Tigerflame meowed worriedly, looking at the measly prey. His companion just tasted the air, before shaking her head. The dark brown tabby sniffed as well, and to his dismay he found there was no more prey scents. Figures. Normally prey wouldn't be wandering around in a place like this. It was dangerous, and something about it felt forlorn. As the tabby tom settled besides Hazeltail and began to take bites out of the mouse, he felt his heart twist in fear and regret.

The gray-and-white she-cat sighed beside him as well, "we should have just taken the long way around," she meowed worriedly, "I don't know if they are okay. What if Foxleap didn't catch up to them? What if Jayfeather got separated from them? He's fine by himself in ThunderClan, but I don't know how he'll manage in a foreign area… What if we can't find them?" she stopped abruptly, before lowering her head and taking a small bite out of the mouse.

"You were so calm a while ago," Tigerflame meowed, tilting his head to his side, feeling confused, "why are you suddenly so worried and frantic?" He glanced at her through the corner of his eye as he bent down to take another bite of the mouse. He nudged the last bit to her which she ate with a grateful nod.

"I don't know," Hazeltail meowed, swallowing the piece of mouse, "something about this… this… field-maze thing just feels off. I have this uneasy feeling in my stomach. Like… like something bad is going to happen to us. Or something bad has happened to them. I don't know how to explain it."

"I have that uneasy feeling too!" Tigerflame gasped, shocked and a bit unnerved by the way they both had the same feeling about this. "I wonder if we were wrong to come…" the dark tabby murmured, almost to himself, tearing his gaze away from Hazeltail. He thought miserably about Firepaw. About everything he was missing. He was going to miss her warrior ceremony, he wouldn't be there for her after the deal, or when the new kits come and Firepaw's parent's attentions go more to the little ones…

The she-cat beside him just sighed wearily again. "I don't even know why we did come," Hazeltail meowed sorrowfully, resting her head on her paws, "I wonder how my brothers are doing. I wonder if Smoky had taken his new kits to the clans yet," she didn't speak for a while, before suddenly adding, "I miss him sometimes, you know. Growing up, my brothers and I were without a father, but times like this… when the sky is dark and you suddenly feel so alone… thats when you realize how much you miss other cats."

"I know," Tigerflame whispered wretchedly, "I miss Firepaw so much it takes my breath away." Hazeltail just let out a sad murmur before pressing her cheek against his shoulder and pulling away. Then she curled up in a tight ball and yawned softly.

"We should get some sleep. Tomorrow's going to be a long day." Hazeltail told him before resting her head on her paws. Tigerflame nodded, not realizing how exhausted he was before he had curled up on the uncomfortable floor. Despite the fact that a rock was poking him in the side and that an uneasy feeling had consumed his thoughts and was making his heart hammer against his chest, he managed to drift off to a fitful sleep.

…

He awoke to the sound of roaring.

It was a loud growling noise, like the roar of thunder. He shot to his paws, eyes wide with panic. Hazeltail was stirring as well, before jolting upwards and eyes flying wide in shock and terror. She didn't stare at him. She was staring past him. Feeling as if an icy claw had gripped his heart tight, he slowly turned his head, and let out a yowl of fear.

It was a monster. Not just any monster. The largest monster he had ever seen. It was rumbling as it moved slowly but steadily across the ground. It towered above them, its shadow casting across the ground. Each one of it's wheels was about the height of the tall stalks of grass. The grass didn't seem to bother the monster, in fact, the monster seemed to be slicing and eating the grass.

Tigerflame immediately dashed forward. Hazeltail was still rigid with shock, so he shoved her forcibly forward. "Run!" He shouted at her, and then she was on her paws as well. The pair streaked forward, their paws skimming across the ground, their eyes wide with fear, the wind streaking through their fur. There was no time for thinking. Chest heaving, lungs screaming, heart pounding, the ThunderClan warriors ran blindly throughout the maze that they felt they were imprisoned in.

The monster didn't seem to be chasing them, but there was no time for thinking. It rumbled towards them still, slicing and eating more tall stalks of grass and their bulbs as it followed in pursuit. Hazeltail stumbled over a fallen bulb, almost falling to the ground, but Tigerflame nudged her back on her paws. They ran faster and without stopping, until both of them were out of breath.

Then their legs gave up and their lungs seemed to demand a break. Both ended up tripping over their own paws, flailing wildly, and crashing downwards. Tigerflame's vision was spotted with black and he gulped in breaths of air, his chest rising and falling. He heard blood roaring in his ears, he heard his heartbeat pounding. He got up and leaned over, choking before falling back down and writhing on the floor, desperate to get air into his lungs. He coughed and wheezed, feeling as if something were still choking him.

They lay there for what felt like moons. Finally, Hazeltail got to her paws and let out a hoarse meow, "we have to keep running," with that, she gestured with a shaking paw at a monster. It was in the distance, but the outline was clear and the ground beneath their paws was almost rumbling. The roar was faint in their ears but it was there. Tigerflame shook his head no.

"We can't keep blindly running," he argued against her, "jump and twist so that you land on my shoulders like we did that one time in battle practice. Then leap upwards and maybe you'll be high enough to see." He told her. Hazeltail looked at him with round eyes, but made no move towards him. His patience snapped, "now!" he snarled at her. He braced himself. Looking frightened, the smaller she-cat leapt upwards and twisted so her body landed on his shoulders. He let out a grunt and used all his will not to crumple beneath her. Then Hazeltail pushed off his shoulders in a powerful leap, causing him to fall backwards, but he saw that for a heartbeat or two, she was up higher than the stalks of grass.

The she-cat looked excitedly at him, "I can see the way out," she meowed joyfully, lashing her tail in excitement, "it's that way!" With that she dashed to their right. Tigerflame wanted to rest, but he forced himself to stand back up on his trembling legs. He tripped, but forced himself back up. Then he raced after her, feeling adrenaline beginning to pump through his veins and surge through him, providing him with the energy he needed to continue.

They had run for such a long time that his body began to numb. Yet adrenaline still coursed through him, as he knew that they must be close to getting out. As he began to see something that wasn't that tall spiky grass, he dashed faster. Hazeltail seemed to have the same feelings as him, as she began to pick up her pace as well. They flew across the field, weaving through the tall grass and bulbs, before finally bursting into a clearing. Hazeltail let out a yelp before stumbling down. Tigerflame helped her get back up. They ran a good few fox-lengths away from the field before both of them crumpled down, completely worn out.

After recovering and just breathing for a few heartbeats, the blackness that had previously spotted Tigerflame's vision faded. His heart began to slow and his body began to stop shaking. "Thank StarClan," he breathed as he pushed off of the ground and onto a standing position. He staggered, but didn't fall. Hazeltail was still lying motionless on the ground, just staring ahead, her chest rising and falling rapidly. "I'm going to go see whats ahead." With that, the muscular tom padded forward, still close enough that he could see Hazeltail when he turned his head back towards her. Not too far ahead was a thin forest-area, and ahead of that was… He sucked in a breath.

The mountains. They were massive. Clearly outlined against the pale blue sky, the gray matching the stone-gray of the pavement that wasn't too far from Tigerflame. He immediately bounded back to Hazeltail, his eyes dancing with excitement.

"The mountains, they're right there," he gasped in excitement, lashing his tail and bouncing a little on his paws, "we can go hunt in the forest. I bet that Jayfeather, Ivypool and Foxleap are there as well. Come on!" To his dismay and shock, Hazeltail glanced up at him with a pained grimace. She lifted her paw, revealing a wrenched claw.

"I can't believe I wrenched it," she muttered angrily, flattening her ears before staring mutinously backwards, "It got caught and I had no time, so I had to wrench it out." However, she pushed herself off the ground and hopped on three paws, cradling her injured fore-paw to her chest. Tigerflame immediately ran towards her, letting her lean against him, and the two of them half-limped half-walked towards the forest. It wasn't too far.

When they got there, Tigerflame meowed grimly, "we just need to cross that Thunderpath. Are you sure you'll be okay?" Hazeltail put on a brave face and nodded, but he could see the fear flickering in her amber depths. The Thunderpath was quite a bit larger than the ones they had he had seen back… He blinked, feeling as if the memory had just slipped out of his grasp. Feeling a little dizzy, he shook it off. That happened sometimes. He turned his head left and right. When it was all clear, he meowed, "go!"

He shot across the Thunderpath. Hazeltail was also running, but she was going at a slower pace than him. Every time her injured paw hit the pavement, she let out a cry of pain. To his horror, a monster was rumbling towards them at a steady pace. Not thinking, he dashed back for her and nudged her forward repeatedly, shoving her forward while pushing himself forward at the same time. As another monster roared past, he gripped her scruff and just jumped forward in a powerful leap. The two of them hit the ground hard and tumbled down the side of the Thunderpath, each of them letting out yelps of pain every time a stone scratched them.

They rolled unceremoniously downwards, but fortunately they had arrived at the forest. Shooting Hazeltail a delighted look, the dark tabby straightened himself up. He coughed and shook his head, checking for injuries. Thankfully, he didn't have much other than scratched pads and a scratched pelt. Hazeltail was also fine, except one of her ears had a cut in it and she had the wrenched paw.

"Well, I think we've done well today," Hazeltail meowed, attempting to joke with him, "we finally made it out of that mouse-brained field, we crossed a Thunderpath, we're now in a forest and we're almost at the mountains. And all that had costed us was our lungs practically dying, our blood trickling out of our _many many _scratches, and all the skin having been peeled off from my pads, and a bonus for me being a wrenched claw."

Tigerflame gave her a wry smile, "I just love this journey so far. It's been so eventful, and we've been just so lucky." With that, Hazeltail let out a small giggle and the two of them padded forward.

After padding forward for a while, he noticed that Hazeltail's weight on his shoulder began to increase. It meant she was getting tired, and leaning more and more on him. "We should rest for a while, my paws are dropping off," he announced loudly. In reality, he wasn't too tired, but knew that Hazeltail was and he didn't want to make it feel as if she was slowing them down. "You should just stay here and I'll go catch us some prey."

Hazeltail nodded sleepily at him. Tigerflame sniffed at the air before prowling forward, the sweet scent of vole flooding his nostrils. He dropped into a low crouch before stalking forward, his eyes pinpointing his prey. It was completely oblivious of course, just nibbling thoughtlessly on a seed. He wiggled his haunches and lunged forward.

Instead of feeling his claws sink into his prey, he felt himself get knocked to the side. Letting out a yowl of alarm, he slammed against a tree. Not wasting any time, he got into a defensive crouch and lunged forward blindly. He couldn't see their face, but could make out a white and silver pelt. The tom wrapped his paws around her neck and thrusted her down to the ground before planting his paw on her neck.

That was when he realized something was wrong. His opponent wasn't fighting back, but instead muffled and choked noises were coming from her. Glancing downwards, he realized in surprise and relief that it was Ivypool. She stared up at him with narrowed dark blue eyes, and he immediately leapt off of her, blushing crimson.

"I'm glad its you, Ivypool. Are you with Jayfeather and Foxleap?" Tigerflame asked her, tilting his head to his side.

Ivypool nodded, "yeah. We're okay. Foxleap has a sprained paw though. After we lost sight of you, the other dog chased us, and we had to go in some sort of Twolegnest. There was lots of hay and we climbed up before managing to get on the roof. Then we just waited it out. What about you? Are you with Hazeltail?" Tigerflame groaned, wishing that their time had been like theres, so much less traumatic. Yet it sounded as if it was still difficult.

"Yeah. We're okay, except we're a bit scratched up and she's got a wrenched claw. We got lost in that field with the yellow bulbs," Tigerflame explained to Ivypool, "and then these huge monsters came and started to eat the grass and bulbs and to chase us. Then we had to cross a Thunderpath, and we almost got hit by two monsters, and then we fell down this slope-hill thing that was at the edge of the Thunderpath and then we crashed down at the bottom. Hazeltail's back there now." He spoke rapidly, and was breathless after he was done.

Ivypool swiped her tongue over her whiskers as she gestured at the dead vole, "we should go get Hazeltail and then I'll take you to our makeshift camp. It's sort of far, because there isn't too much prey over there I came over here to get it. But it is right next to the mountains. Get Hazeltail and meet me back here. I'm going to go get the prey I had caught previously."

"Okay," Tigerflame called over his shoulder as he bounded towards the place where he had left Hazeltail. The gray-and-white she-cat blinked sleepily at him, then looked confused as she saw his empty jaws.

"You didn't catch anything?" She asked him.

"I found them," he meowed breathlessly to her, "Ivypool, Foxleap and Jayfeather. They're all okay. We're going to go meet with Ivypool and she's going to take us to their makeshift camp."

Hazeltail grinned happily at him, "thats great!" she purred. Rising weakly to her paws, she leaned against him, and together they limped towards where Ivypool was. Greetings were exchanged, and in all of the excitement, Firepaw was pushed to the back of the ThunderClan warrior's mind. He forgot about her. And he forgot that today was the day that she was to meet with the sketchy dark forest tom who was going to seal her fate. Breezepelt.


	41. Forty: Fire

_Thanks for all the reviews, favorites, and follows! :D In this chapter, its Smokepaw and Firepaw's P.O.V! _

_Also, MERRY CHRISTMAS! ^.^_

_..._

A pale gray-and-white tom lay in his nest, completely awake. He felt a wave of excitement sweep over him, making his heart hammer against his chest. Tonight was the day he would see Frostpaw. So he lay, still and silent, as he waited for his sister to retreat to their den.

His innocent sister was exposed to such raw violence today, to the blood, the torn flesh, of her best friend in this clan. As soon as Smokepaw saw her, he marveled at how the blood seemed to gush out of the wound and flow down to the ground. It tainted her pelt a crimson color, as did it soak the ground, turning the floor to a red color. He had wanted to run forward, to press his paw against the wound, and to relish in the warm feeling of the blood soaking against him.

When Rowanpaw finally padded to the den, her eyelids were heavy and her whole body was weary. Even a blind rabbit could tell that she had been crying. There were tear-stains streaking her pelt, her eyes were bloodshot and she seemed to be breathing in a fast and short fashion that showed that she was still in shock. She stumbled on her paws, and every few heartbeats her eyelids would close completely, her body would stiffen in focus, and she would re-open them. Then, the red tortoiseshell let out a soft yawn that exposed her weariness and exhaustion to others, before sinking into her nest and promptly curling up in a tight ball, her eyes immediately fluttering shut.

It felt like moons to watch the process of his sister falling asleep. The muscular tom crept out of his nest and padded to the side of hers. Rowanpaw looked so much younger asleep. Her face relaxed and her features softened, becoming that like one of a kits. Reaching out a paw to touch her face, he caressed it, feeling her soft fur beneath his paws. For a heartbeat he wanted to unsheathe his claws, to give her a scar to match Firepaw's, but he pushed that urge away. He knew that the scar was fitting to a feisty cat like Firepaw, but he didn't want to ruin his sister's angel-like appearance.

Pulling away from her, he padded quietly out of the den. Deciding to make one more stop before he left, he found himself veering towards the medicine cat's den. His paw-steps were soft and light as he watched, approaching the entrance and staring at Firepaw from there. The ginger she-cat was sleeping peacefully, blood crusting the side of her wounds. Her body twitched as she slept, and he suspected that nightmares were plaguing her dreams and eating away at her soul right now. However, he felt no obligation to wake her. He just saw himself towering over her, looming over her. He could end her life right now. To her, he was more powerful than those cats in StarClan right now. They couldn't control if she lived or died. He unsheathed her claws, and tried to refrain himself from purring. Lightly he traced them across her neck. It was true, StarClan couldn't control death. But he could.

However, Smokepaw wanted to see how she would look, awake, with the scar fully healed. Forcing himself to step back, he shook out his pelt and padded quietly out of the den. Noticing that there was a guard on watch right now, he strolled towards him and pulled on an innocent, stupid kit-friendly demeanor. "Hello," he meowed in a way that he was hushed and sleepy, "I can't sleep. It feels like there are ants in my pelt." He pulled on a miserable frown as he stared up at the guard, making sure his eyes reflected the emotions that of irritation, frustration and also exhaustion.

"Happens to me sometimes," the white she-cat currently on guard meowed, her pelt glowing like snow in the blackness of night, "I guess taking a midnight stroll is a pretty good idea, huh? Be careful- don't wander into any other clan's territory or into a fox's den." Her warning, although she meant well, sent actual irritation and anger pulsing through him. He gritted his teeth and forced an unwavering smile before dipping his head and slipping past her.

How dare that she-cat doubt his abilities to navigate? Of course he wasn't mouse-brained enough to wander right over the scent markers and into another clan's territory. He began to race through the forest, adrenaline pumping through him, excitement entwining with his heart. His paws skimmed the ground as he leapt neatly over the ground, his pelt flattened backwards by the wind as he pounded forward, his thick tail streaming out behind him. He waited at the edge of the lake, his tail curled around his paws. Glancing forward with narrowed eyes, he noticed with glee that there was, indeed, a dark shape swimming strongly through the water.

Once she had surfaced, he sucked in another awed gasp as he had the first time he saw her. As she shook out her pelt, droplets of water flew from it, the moonlight illuminating them. They looked like droplets of molten silver. Frostpaw smiled at him- a breathtaking, dazzling smile. Her crystal blue eyes were warm as she stared at his, and they seemed to be burning into his mind, leaving a permanent mark. Her pale silver-blue fur was darkened by the water, that so it was an almost stormy blue-gray, but he didn't mind. It seemed to glow under the moonlight, rippling against her slender frame as she padded towards him.

"Hi," she spoke first, sounding breathless from the swim, "sorry I'm late." Those four words she spoke seemed so perfect to him. Her voice was like the sweet song of the birds that was carried along the breeze. It was so melodic, so soothing, as it engulfed him. He felt himself stepping forward and instinctively brushing muzzles with her, his gaze locking with hers. He didn't ever want to look away from her perfect crystal-blue orbs.

Smokepaw smiled at her, "it's okay," was all he could manage to say, before he straightened himself up and added, "you're still beautiful as always." With that he leaned forward and warily licked at her pelt, trying to dry her off. Frostpaw stiffened with surprise and bounced backwards, before flushing a red color and apologizing. The gray-and-white tom wasn't at all bothered, as he was perpetually in awe of this she-cat. He leaned forward to rasp his tongue across her pelt again, but she shifted away, looking uncomfortable. Now feeling slightly concerned, what would their relationship be if he could not touch her, he decided to ask, "why won't you let me help you dry off? It's bound to be getting kind of cold."

"Its just," she stared up at him with those blue depths, and he felt himself instinctively press against her, which she didn't flinch to, he felt her wet pelt pressed against his warm one, and heat radiated from his body, "when I was just a kit, I had fallen into the lake, and someone saved me. He pulled me out and I thought he was kind at first, but then he began to lick and touch me. Everywhere." Frostpaw stared up at him with scared round eyes, before staring back down at her paws, obviously insecure.

Immediately, he felt hot rage spread through his body. He stood up so fast Frostpaw looked at him with startled eyes. He stared at her with a burning intensity, his lips pressed into a thin line, and he forced himself to growl out, "who was this… this despicable tom." His pelt was bristling and his tail lashed as he sank his claws into the ground, digging deep gouges.

"I don't know if… I don't…" Frostpaw trailed off, tearing her gaze away from him.

"Frostpaw," he meowed, pulling on his angelic facade and giving her a soothing smile, "who was it? Let me help you." He pressed his pelt against hers, rubbing his cheek against her cheek.

Finally she gave in, and uttered a single name. "Fishpaw. I hate him. He tried to apologize, but… I can't forgive him for what he did to me. It makes training with him so awkward."

"Fishpaw? And what does he look like?" He tried to sound as curious and innocent as he could. Frostpaw glanced at him warily, but replied, "he's a gray, white and black tom with green eyes. He's already thirteen moons. He will be getting his warrior name soon."

Smokepaw smiled toothily at her, "thanks Frostpaw. I'll make him pay for what he did to you." Frostpaw looked startled.

"Like… warn him?" she meowed worriedly.

"Something like that," was all he replied. Then he wrapped his pelt around her and gave her a comforting lick atop her head, pulling her close, "now lets enjoy this beautiful night. I always think that night is prettier than day, don't you? But of course- nothings prettier than you." Although compliments and pretty words were flowing from his mouth, in the darker parts of his mind, he was already planning a scheme of which to destroy the tom who had stolen a fragment of this perfect she-cat's innocence. And he knew that his plan was far more than to simply 'warn him'.

…

A ginger she-cat was stirring in her nest, her body shaking as she blinked open one eye. The other eye was covered in a mess of sticky cobweb, poultice and herb leaves. She glanced outside and realized that it was bright, meaning the sun's rays had already awakened the sleeping world. Tentatively reaching a paw out of her nest, she pulled herself out and took a step forward. Although she stumbled, she straightened herself up and began to walk in a more smooth way.

"Firepaw," cried a light brown tabby as she bounded after her, her paler paws skimming the ground, "slow down. Let me take a look at your eye before you leave the medicine's cat den." Sighing in annoyance, the ginger she-cat reluctantly padded back and sat down next to the ThunderClan medicine cat. She tapped her paw rhythmically against the ground as she waited for her to check her eye.

Pain lanced from her eye as the cobwebs and herbs were removed, and she began to feel as if it were even more sticky as before. The soft breeze that filtered in from the crack on the side of the den felt nice against her fur, and made her think less of her sticky, scarred eye, ad more of what a beautiful day it was outside. Smiling, she let out a soft purr.

"Spottedfur, do we have any more celandine?" It was odd how calm and natural those words flowed from Leafpool's mouth, especially because her apprentice was Jayfeather, and not Tigerflame's dappled sister. The other she-cat bounded forward, a bundle of herbs in her mouth before setting them before Firepaw, glancing sympathetically at the apprentice. "Good, now squeeze the juice from those stalks into her eye," the medicine cat ordered her, and Spottedfur obliged by doing so.

A pained yelp came from Firepaw's throat as she dug her claws into the ground, grimacing, but successfully prevented herself from dashing away. The juices stung at her eye, but she could feel the pain ebbing away, a clean, comforting sensation replacing it. Then she sat still as Leafpool began to take moss and gently press it against the parts of her wounds that had blood crusting over it. Soon, she felt clean, and much less sticky, and smiled happily at Leafpool.

"Thanks, Leafpool," she meowed, not unkindly, before getting ready to pad away again. Unfortunately for her, the medicine cat had other plans, as she chuckled and pulled the apprentice back to her. She began to apply a new poultice to her eye before sticking a cobweb over it, pulling away with a satisfied nod. "Thanks, _again, _Leafpool," Firepaw meowed, swishing her tail before she bolted out of the medicine cat's den. She didn't want the light brown tabby to pull her back again. As she dashed outwards, she sat down in the clearing, trying not to let the fact that the right half of her vision was completely black.

Something brushed her right paw, and she let out a startled meow, almost jumping out of her fur. "Sorry, Firepaw," a familiar voice squeaked in embarrassment, before a tortoiseshell red pelt flashed before her vision and settled down on her left, "I forgot about that," an awkward silence hung in the air like a lingering scent, "uh…. anyway, how are you? Did Lionblaze tell you yet?"

"I'm fine, and no, Lionblaze did not tell me anything yet," Firepaw meowed quietly, carefully turning her scarred eye away from her friend so she wouldn't be able to see it, "what does he want to talk to me about?" Out of her good eye, she saw that Rowanpaw's gaze had trailed across the clearing towards Lionblaze, and the brilliant golden tabby was speaking to Dovewing.

Rowanpaw shrugged apologetically, "I don't know. Sorry, Firepaw," she meowed, before tucking her paws in her chest, "maybe you should go and ask him. I don't think he knows that you've left the medicine cat's den yet. I'm sure he'll be relieved that you aren't scratched anywhere except for…" she trailed off awkwardly, averting her eyes and staring down at her paws, shame searing from her pelt. Firepaw flinched, shuffling her paws awkwardly, before getting to her paws.

"Thanks Rowanpaw. See you later." Was all she meowed before padding through the clearing and towards her mentor. Around her, she could hear low murmurs, comments about her eye, about her multiple injuries, about her traumatic apprenticeship. Some were suspicious, some were sympathetic, others were just staring pitifully at her. And she hated it. Trying to stop her pelt from bristling, she pinned her ears back and approached her mentor warily. When she meowed a soft greeting, Lionblaze turned around. To her relief, his eyes didn't widen in shock or horror, but he just smiled gently at her and nosed her ear with a purr in greeting.

"Hi, Firepaw," he meowed kindly to her, "did Rowanpaw tell you I wanted to talk to you?" Firepaw nodded twice, but still tried to keep the injured part of her face away from him. Dovewing was seated at her side, and she shot Firepaw a friendly grin as she meowed a greeting. "Well, actually, it's Bramblestar. He wants to talk to all three of us," the tabby tom muttered under his breath, but by pricking her ears, Firepaw heard it as, "_If only Jayfeather was here._" She sympathized with the tom. She wished that Tigerflame was here too.

The fluffy gray she-cat at his side padded towards Firepaw, looking at her worriedly, "are you okay with talking to him?" she asked. Firepaw felt herself grow defensive and snapped back a sharp retort, "of course I am. I'm not some weak mouse-brain." Dovewing looked startled, but she just nodded, as if she was used to someone being sharp with her, and the three padded up the winding path to Highledge. She stumbled once, being unable to see, but Dovewing swiftly steadied here.

Bramblestar was there waiting, his amber eyes narrowed in suspicion, "come in my den," he meowed to them, although it sounded more like an order than an invite, "and lets talk." As they walked, Firepaw found herself awkwardly shuffling away from her _real _father, and closer to Lionblaze, whom always seemed like more of a fatherly figure to her than Bramblestar ever did.

"I'm here to talk about… Firepaw," his voice was harsh as he stared at Lionblaze, and the golden tabby almost flinched at his foster father's tone, "Lionblaze, I know that you're my deputy, and as a clan leader, I should probably make decisions without letting my personal life interfere. But I can't," his voice was ice cold as he regarded the golden tabby, his nostrils flaring with anger, "ever since my daughter has begun to train under you, she has become more and more rebellious. She's vanished at nights _with you_. You were the one who suggested that Tigerflame go off to the mountains, inevitably separating them and damaging their relationship. You spend more time with my daughter than you do with Cinderheart. And now, she comes back with this horrible scratch across her eye, and of course, none other than _you _are the one who happens to stumble upon her. A fox couldn't have done this. It's too precise. Too neat. And she has no other wounds. I want to know. Are you abusing my daughter?"

"Bramblestar!" Firepaw yowled in shock, her eyes stretching wide, "of course Lionblaze isn't abusing me! How could you possibly assume that? He's a loyal warrior and he's a great father and-" She was cut off by fury flashing in her father's eyes and light touch to the shoulder from Lionblaze.

The golden tabby tom spoke, his voice calm, but it also trembled with an anger of being accused of something he would never do, "Bramblestar, I am not abusing your daughter," his voice was clear and cool, his eyes locking with the ThunderClan's leader, although his whole body was stiff, "at nights, she comes along with me occasionally to do night-training," he shot Firepaw a glance as he lied, not wanting the leader to know about the whole dark forest issue just yet, "I spend time with Firepaw because she's my apprentice, yet when we come back to camp you cannot deny the fact that I spend time with Cinderheart, as she is my mate. I also spend time with my kits. And Tigerflame is my son. I would never send him away unless Jayfeather had advised it."

"How do I know you aren't lying?" Bramblestar meowed gruffly, still sounding suspicious, his eyes narrowed. "My daughter has been experiencing all these changes ever since she was put under your mentorship. If you don't explain to me, really explain, then I'll have no choice but to put her under someone else's watchful eye _and _strip you of your deputy position." Lionblaze gaped at his leader, horror and shock flashing in his amber orbs. Then, Firepaw couldn't take it anymore. She sprang forwards with an angry yowl.

"How dare you, you fox-heart," she yowled at her father, launching herself at him, however due to her half-blindness she stumbled slightly and missed, she did take after her mother's fiery attitude, and was quite a spitfire herself, after all, "Lionblaze was a better mentor to me than Cherryfall and Squirrelflight combined. He was focused and patient. He was there for me when Tigerflame wasn't. And you know what? I care about him more than I care about you _or _Squirrelflight. You may be my parents, but honestly, after learning from the mistakes you made when fathering him, Lionblaze had become a much better father. When Tigerflame left, it was him who comforted me, not you. You're hardly even in my life. And to me, he's more a father than you."

Her father was frozen in shock, as was Lionblaze. The golden tabby tom stared at her, his amber eyes round. He was speechless for a moment, then the golden tabby regained his composure, straightening himself and calmly facing Bramblestar. "Bramblestar, I know that you're protective because she's your daughter, but I promise that I haven't been abusing her. When I was a kit, I was nothing but an excited kit who loved it when his foster father was around. When I was an apprentice, I was nothing more than a young tom who just wanted to please his mentor and father. When I was just a warrior, I just wanted to be the best I could. As a father, I learned to be patient and to put the needs of those I care about before mine. And as a mentor, I understand all of those things. I know what it was like to have a mentor who didn't care, so I do care for Firepaw. I'm also a father, and I know what it feels like to be protective of your kits, but… I would never hurt her, Bramblestar. I would never hurt Firepaw."

Bramblestar stared at them, but he began to calm down. As did Firepaw, as she bit her lip and just sat down, awkwardly far from her father.

Then Dovewing spoke up. "I don't really know why I was called in here," she meowed nervously, then she glanced at Lionblaze, "but I think we should tell Bramblestar. The truth."

The dark brown tabby tom sighed heavily, "what are you talking about, Dovewing?" He demanded. Firepaw half-expected her mentor to be angry at Dovewing, but he just shrugged in defeat. He faced his leader, sighing heavily.

"Firepaw and I haven't been going out at night to do midnight practice. Firepaw, Jayfeather, Tigerflame, Dovewing, Ivypool and I have all been meeting outside and discussing the future of the clans," seeing the look on his leader's face, he quickly meowed, "no, there is _not _a prophecy, which is the most strange thing. We know for sure that the dark forest is rising. And we also know that my son, Tigerflame, is the reincarnation of Tigerstar," before giving Bramblestar chance to react, he quickly added, "and your daughter is the reincarnation of Firestar. I know it's odd because Firepaw's a girl, but we know for sure that she is."

Bramblestar decided not to question them on how they knew. "So the dark forest is rising again? And your son is the reincarnation of my father? Wait… so my daughter is Firestar? So my mate's father is mates with my father? What?" He looked flustered and confused, shaking his head irritably. "But if Tigerflame is actually Tigerstar, wouldn't he be evil?"

"Although he's the reincarnation, he's still himself," Dovewing explained patiently, her fluffy tail wrapped around her paws, "he's only Tigerstar when he dreams himself into the Dark Forest. And Firepaw… well, she is Firestar when she dreams herself into the Dark Forest. But certain characteristics show through. Your daughter's willingness to sacrifice for the clans. Despite her fiery attitude, she also has the makings of a fine leader. Tigerflame has the fighting skills of Tigerstar, and knows many dark forest moves, and he's also very ambitious. Dangerously so."

"But how is the Dark Forest rising? How do you know?" Bramblestar asked.

"The first time your daughter got hurt was because of Breezepelt. He was sent on orders to kill her, not just because he's a fox-heart," Lionblaze meowed the black tom's name bitterly, "Firepaw has also repeatedly dreamed herself into the Dark Forest, as has Tigerflame. In fact, before they were split, Tigerflame used to be able to see through Tigerstar's eyes and at the plan. But then they split them. According to the two of them, the main Dark forest cats are Thistleclaw, Mapleshade, Snowtuft, Breezepelt and of course Tigerstar."

"Are they not going to try and recruit clan cats again?" The ThunderClan leader asked.

"If they are, then they're doing a much better job hiding it this time," Dovewing meowed, her ears twitching, "but I don't think they are. This time, we don't have a spy. Well…"

This time, Firepaw cut in, "except for Breezepelt. He's… sort of… deranged? And maybe, kind of, possibly, very much so, obsessed with me. And so I made him a deal." She could feel her father staring at her, but she refused to let him interrupt her. "The deal was that he would tell us about the plan, as long as I would be his. For starters, there is always this," she gestured painfully at her eye. "But he did tell me something." Her good eye widened as she stared in shock at Lionblaze. "I forgot to tell you! He told me one name. Fawnpaw. The next gathering, we have to talk to her."

"What? Breezepelt is deranged? You made a deal with him?" Bramblestar shouted, looking panicked.

"I had to! Otherwise we would have never found out anything!" Firepaw yelled back at him.

"You're daughter was very brave to do so." Dovewing added.

The dark tabby tom sighed. "The next gathering is in a few sunrises. You'll have to talk to her then." Bramblestar meowed grimly, squaring his shoulders. He sighed gravely, and turned around to face his deputy. "I'm sorry Lionblaze. I won't be removing you as a deputy, or as Firepaw's mentor. I hope you continue to serve us as deputy for many moons to come. I just got overprotective."

"It's okay." Lionblaze meowed, nodding curtly to Bramblestar. "Now that you know, it'll be a lot easier. But we shouldn't tell the clan yet. Now, should I go and organize the patrols?" Bramblestar nodded at him, and the golden tabby padded out of the den. Dovewing hurried after him, looking awkward and embarrassed. That just left Bramblestar with Firepaw. She turned away, ready to pad out after the two, but a call from her father stopped her in her tracks.

"Firepaw," he meowed to her, "can you wait? Lets talk. Please." Reluctantly, the ginger she-cat turned towards him and padding towards him, making sure that there was at least two fox-lengths between them. "I'm sorry for yelling at Lionblaze, and for making you feel as if I don't care about you. I know that we've had this conversation before. I do care about you. It's just hard. As the leader of ThunderClan, I'm busy. And I'm sorry that-"

The ginger she-cat meowed harshly, "stop." Her gaze was dead serious as she stared at him. "When you apologize, it means nothing to me. You've said sorry to me a thousand times. But never have you tried to change. You never tried to make time for me. You and I both know that you've pushed me away ever since Owlpaw has gone because you blame me partially for her running away. It's hard to deal with it, but you shouldn't have done this to me. All I've ever experienced from you and Squirrelflight was being pushed away." Her eyes flashed and she was ready to turn away again.

"Firepaw, thats not true." He meowed feebly from behind her, but even to himself, he didn't sound convincing.

She turned around again, to say one last thing, "Admit it, because if you keep lying to me, our relationship's never going to heal. Admit it!"

Bramblestar growled, "Firepaw, that isn't true!"

But she wasn't listening anymore.

She had already sacrificed so much. She was half-blind because she wanted to help the clans, and she hadn't even the support or honesty of her own father. She dashed off of Highledge, stumbling once because she could hardly see now that her other eye was blurred and unfocused. She dashed into the medicine cat's den and threw herself in her nest, where she curled up tight, trying not to let her wails burst from her throat.

…

Meanwhile, an ear-splitting shriek came from a gray and black RiverClan apprentice. He thrashed in the paws of his violent attacker, but he couldn't get free. He screamed, the last sound he ever made, as a paw slashed down and slit his throat. The last scent he ever smelled was one that wasn't in his own clan. The last sight he saw was a muscular gray-and-white tom who's features were twisted in a demonic snarl. And the last sound he ever heard was a hateful snarl.

"Thats what you get for hurting her."


	42. Forty-One: Tiger

_Sorry for the long wait. D: Anyway, thanks for the reviews, favs, and follows! ^_^ Happy (late) new year! _

_Review Replies:_

_**Lemon Grasses:**__ Thank you! ^.^ Also, Rowanpaw is a sweet character. But she isn't my favorite. I don't know who my favorite is- but I think the most interesting characters are __Tigerflame's version__ of Owlpaw (the one he made up in his head and stuff) and Smokepaw. My favorite POV to write in is probably Smokepaw, even though as you said, and I agree, hes creepy. xD_

_**Perfectprose6**__: Lol xD Yeah, I know that BreezexFire is funny/creepy. Also thank you! ^.^ FrostxSmoke will be an interesting pairing, and I can't wait to write more about it. :D That conversation did make me laugh. xD_

_**Swimming Trees:**__ Sorry. D: I was tired of writing so I decided to just stop it there. xD I'm lazy like that. Also, she wont be fully blind. Just mostly blind in one eye (where she can only see shadows and stuff) Hehe, yep. Smokepaw's supposed to be very dislikable. and seem crazy. Yeah, it would never happen in cannon. I didn't even want it to end up like that, but I threw it in there (mostly cos I was too lazy to write something else) ;p ._

_**Stuffed Watermelon:**__ Friendship sparks. :P I'm not going to let Hazeltail steal Firepaw's man! Besides, I like HazelxFox more. :d Also, yeah, Tigerflame- you shouldn't have forgotten about Firepaw. D: But this chapter is kinda about it._

_**StarStripe**__: Lol, yeah, thats so true. xD _

_**Redsparrowowl:**__ Thank you, xD I tried to make it emotional._

_**Ruby:**__ thank you^^_

_**Bob jones:**__ thank you^^ also, hehe, did he? :D_

_**Wings Ablazed:**__ thank you. :D I really do think that Lionblaze is a fatherly figure. I didn't mean for the conversation between Bramblestar and Firepaw to be so intense actually, and I don't think that in the actual books he would ever do something as mean as that, but I wanted to make it so that they feel forced to tell the truth about the dark forest stuff, and don't just tell willingly. _

_**Shira the Mage:**__ How Smokepaw managed to kill Fishpaw is explained in this chapter. I agree, even with an ambush, I don't think that Smokepaw will be able to just kill an apprentice thats twice his age. Also, yeah, I know that the Bramblestar and Lionblaze thing was really ... not... well not realistic, but I wanted to make it so they were dramatic and they felt as if they were forced to tell about the Dark Forest stuff. Also, I needed a way to tear apart their Firepaw and Bramblestar's relationship even more for something I'm planning in the future. And yeah. That conversation made me laugh. xD_

_**Coralstorm:**__ It didn't actually occur to me that corn only got harvested during harvest day until after I posted it. xD Also, yeah, I do celebrate christmas. ^_^ Merry christmas to you too, and have a happy (late) new year! 2015! _

_**DaughterOfTheHuntress:**__ Smokepaw is insane. -nods in agreement- I also really love the LionxFire mentor thing relationship. I think its really sweet. And yeah, the kits will be born very soon. Like in a quarter moon or so._

_**Raeda2001:**__ Yeah, her parents are kind of careless. But they didn't really mean for it to be. Its actually partly Firepaw's fault, because she never lets them explain, and just runs away. But I need a way to ruin the relationship more, so,,, yeah. xd Also, hehe, I guess maybe Fishpaw does._

_**Guest:**__ Tigerflame better not be falling for Hazeltail! Also, I think Smokepaw's personality is fun to write about, but... he's a bit less 'young and naive' and a bit more 'dark and creepy' with his thoughts. His blood fetish does creep me out too though. 0.o_

_**rainpool777:**__ haha. yep. also, Frostpaw doesn't know he's a psychopath. xD_

_**LavenderCrystalofRoses:**__ Your review made me laugh. xD _

_**Wood Cats:**__ Also, yeah, he is very violent. ANd he's worse than Tigerstar because I don't think that Tigerstar was a psychopath. (Was he?)_

_**xXTigress1776Xx: **__Yeah, Firepaw is being very irrational. She's really confused and hurt and also mad at the world. (If somebody had clawed out my eye, I would've been like screaming my anger to the sky, or fallen into depression, or both) Also, I kinda feel bad for Fishpaw. But only kinda. xD_

**_Lazy watermelon: M_**_erry Christmas to you too! ^^ Also, Frostpaw's part is pretty big. I was originally going to have her role played by either Rowanpaw (but as a sibling bond instead of a romantic one) or by Firepaw, but I think its even more interesting since Frostpaw isn't in his clan. ^_^_

**_ravenflame:_**_ thank you! Also, you'll just have to find out._

**_Guest:_**_ thank you! :P It was an unexpected turn. Hehe._

**_Stealthstar of StealthClan:_**_ yeah. Lionblaze would never abuse Firepaw. D: Also yeah, Smokepaw is freaky._

**_Pyrocatz603: _**_Thank you! :D Also, yeah, Firepaw for the win!_

**_Spottedmist:_**_ Thanks(:_

**_Cookie Platter:_**_ Wow. Thanks for all the reviews. :O Thank you so much! :O Anyway, hehe, I paired Rowanpaw up with Berrynose because I didn't want to pair Berrynose up with Smokepaw. That would've just been tooooooooooo much. (Berrynose) Big ego + (Smokepaw) even bigger ego = everyone goes insane._

_**Skyfur02:**__ He isn't obsessed with killing she-cats. :D he's obsessed with killing in general (because thats so much better -sarcasm-). xD Also yeah, he does play a big role._

...

"Are you okay?" Hazeltail asked him worriedly, falling in beside him. Something was different about the dark tabby. He seemed to be listless and eerily subdued. HIs ears were flattened against his head, eyes were dull and his paw steps seemed to be heavier than usual.

Waiting for a response, she began to feel concerned. It seemed as if whatever she had meowed had gone in one ear and out the other. He still didn't reply, and she began to wonder if he had actually heard her.

Tigerflame padded forward sullenly, lost in thought. His mind was torn between two things. One- how Firepaw was doing, and his regret for forgetting, even if temporarily, and two- the dream he had the previous night. It was horrible and confusing and heart-wrenching. It made him feel doubtful about many things, but also made grief surge through him.

He hoped that Firepaw was alright. He wondered how she was faring. He sent a silent apology to her for briefly forgetting about her. But he didn't know if he was really sorrowful. Around her, he felt dirty. Like that time when he and her had fallen out, after the gathering. Or the doubt he felt when he spoke to Breezepelt. The horrible anger that had overcome him when he thought of another tom touching Firepaw. Because she was his.

Was that really love?

The previous night, Hazeltail had purred and rubbed muzzles warmly with Foxleap and they had retreated to the their own nest. Because they loved each other. Tigerflame couldn't recall a time he had ever done something as casual yet so sweet with Firepaw. It was always something extreme. Following her. Trailing after her. Doing what she wished him to do. Getting her everything she wanted. Willing to do anything to please her.

Was that obsession?

Jayfeather and Ivypool had spoken with him about going to the tribe a bit, but he wasn't listening. He had remembered Firepaw, and had been then on detached with reality and lost in his own thoughts. He had hoped to dream about her, to see if she was alright, but as usual… his hopes had been crushed.

His own dream was actually slightly related to Firepaw in a way of a cat in the dream being her kin. But otherwise, it wasn't. However, that didn't make it any less important. In fact, Tigerflame felt as if it would be necessary to tell Ivypool and Jayfeather.

But some part of him didn't want to. Maybe it was the old him. Young and naive Tigerkit, still longing for the friendships of others, to fit in. Feeling loyal to Owlpaw, his only non-sibling friend that had stuck by his side, and stood up for him when Firepaw had bullied him.

Sorrow surged through him. How could she have turned into this bitter, dark, murderous she-cat? He bit his lip as he relived the dream again.

_"What in the name of StarClan?" _

_Tigerflame muttered to himself as he crept forward, his tail perfectly still and ears folded back. He watched one of Hazeltail's half-siblings, the gray-and-white one, as he was padding through the forest. His eyes were alight with a burning intensity, his paws light and muscles rippling, as he veered in the direction towards the Twolegplace. _

_Did he want to speak to his parents? Thoughts and questions ran through the dark tabby's mind, but he didn't really know what to think. He knew nothing of this tom, anyway, and he knew even less of why he was having a dream about him. But he followed the tom anyway. They padded through the forest together, although Tigerflame himself was transparent and actually wasn't there. _

_Smoky- or thats what his dream-like mind registered him as, not bothering to wonder if he had gotten a clan name or not, managed to creep forward. The rays of pre-dawn were already splashed across the morning world, but he didn't seem to mind. In fact, he seemed to know his way around the Twolegplace rather well. Tigerflame felt as if he were about to get lost, with the many turns and twists they were making. _

_Finally, they headed down an alleyway. It was dark, and the walls were covered in mold. The ground was dusty and it seemed forlorn. There were huge blue and black container-type-things that held many pieces of crowfood and rotting things in it. He shuddered. Yet Smoky didn't seem bothered. The tom just padded forward, ears twitching, until another shape slunk forward to greet him._

_The other cat stayed in the shadows, but by its shape, he felt as if it were a she-cat. It had a slender form with triangular ears and amber eyes that gleamed in the gloom. It also had a single white paw that glowed like snow at night-time. When it spoke, it's voice was soft, melodic, dreary. "You've come to me because…" she trailed off, staring expectantly at the tom._

_"I need your help. Theres this tom in RiverClan, Fishpaw, gray, black and white, and he raped the she-cat I love. I want revenge. I want to make him pay. To make him bleed." It startled Tigerflame how calmly the other tom talked about murder, but what startled him more was that the other cat seemed so nonchalant about the offer._

_The other cat was silent for a heartbeat, before tipping her head to the side, "I can help you with that, but what are you going to do for me?" _

_So she worked with deals. Tigerflame frowned for a heartbeat._

_"I heard that you're previous spy died," the tom meowed casually, strolling up to her, even closer, and wreathing himself around her with a devious sneer, "and I know you're trying to replace him. I can be your new spy. After all, who'll suspect a young, angelic, innocent apprentice of committing treason?"_

_She smirked, "and how do I know you're up for the job? Do you even know who I really want information on? Do you know why?"_

_The tom shrugged, "I don't bother myself with the little details of 'why'. But I do know who you want information on. And you're in luck- unlike you're previous spy, I'm actually in her clan." His eyes flashed as he stared defiantly at her, as if challenging her to deny his offer. _

_"So what am I to do for your side of the deal?" The she-cat asked calmly, rasping her tongue over her paw and drawing it over her whiskers. Tigerflame longed to get closer and to see her face, as her voice was familiar and was nagging at him, but every time he tried to go near he found he was blocked by some invisible force. _

_"Its easy. I just need you to find him and to pin him down while I deal the killing blow. I might be a decent fighter, but I can't kill someone twice my age. And probably my size too." Smoky replied calmly._

_"Easy," was all she replied, twitching her ears, "but I need you to tell me who it is that I want you to spy on first." With that, she flicked her tail forward._

_The tom flicked his tail forward as well, so the tips of their tails touch. "You want me to spy on your sister. Firepaw." With that, they twined their tails momentarily and a purr rumbled from the she-cat's throat as she stepped out of the shadows. She had sharp, angular features and round amber eyes. Her dark brown tabby pelt was similar to his own, her white paw standing out, and her ginger ears bright as ever. _

_Tigerflame sucked in a breath._

_It was Owlpaw! But why was she in the Twolegplace? And how had she come from this angelic, innocent kit best friend of his to this murderer? _

_He tried to scream her name, "Owlpaw," but no sound came out of his mouth. Desperately he tried to catch up to them, but he found himself tripping before falling through the ground, tumbling through the black abyss. He screamed for Owlpaw but she was gone._

Tigerflame's features were twisted into a grimace as he walked forward, feeling unsteady on his paws. However, a cry up ahead distracted him.

"The mountains!" Ivypool meowed in awe, her dark blue eyes round.

The amber-eyed tom stared forward, shocked. The mountains were huge and gray and solid. Vast gray walls jut out of the crumbling earth, towering above them and casting dark shadows across the traveling cats. Few trees grew out of the stone, their roots gnarled and curled around rocks, the sunlight that filtered through the leaves dappling the stone beneath his paws. Pebbles tumbled around with each step, some round, some sharp, some gray, some brown.

As he glanced up at the sky, he saw it was a pale blue that was dappled by fluffy white clouds. But there were dark shapes in the sky- and he recognized them immediately. Hawks. Falcons. Eagles. They shot forward with incredible speed and accuracy, but they didn't swoop down low enough to cause a threat to the journeying patrol. But he knew that they were a potential threat- and that they should keep their ears pricked just in case any one of them hears the piercing shriek of an eagle split the air as it dives down towards them.

However, even a sight as magnificent as this was not enough to distract him. The grimace didn't leave his face, nor did the uneasy feeling in his gut, and the way it felt as if his heart was twisted. The forlorn feeling in his gut as he stared at Ivypool and Jayfeather with an almost mournful glow in his pale amber orbs.

The dark brown tabby padded forward sullenly. His silence was unnerving, and Hazeltail glanced worriedly at him one last time before bounding over to Foxleap. He felt a pang of loneliness. Sometimes it felt as if he and Firepaw were the only ones in the whole world. And since Firepaw wasn't around, it felt as if he was the only one.

Tigerflame lifted his head as they finally slowed down. It was already night-time. However, instead of feeling the gnawing ache of hunger or the dull, throbbing pain in his exhausted paws, he just felt numb. When they stopped walking, he just stood there numbly, the ideas of hunger or sleep not crossing his thoughts.

Ivypool peered worriedly at him, "are you alright?" she asked, tilting her head to the side.

The dark tabby tom didn't reply, just lay down on his back and stared numbly at the stars. He didn't know when this feeling of depression had begun, but he knew it was partly because of Firepaw, partly because of Owlpaw. The two sisters were tearing him apart. He felt horrible and worried and grief and sorrow and amongst the storm of emotions, there was a fragile, desperate love in his eyes, as he thought about the beautiful ginger. With the darker of the two, he felt confusion, betrayal, but also regret and wistfulness.

Jayfeather was speaking quietly to Ivypool, twitching her ears. He barely acknowledged the fact that they had decided to leave him be, and to sort themselves into hunting patrols, while leaving him. Letting him lie there, not doing anything. Letting him be useless.

All of those emotions he was feeling had eventually melted away into a dull, throbbing ache in his head. It was just numbness now.

He knew he would have to tell Ivypool and Jayfeather eventually, but he didn't want to. He wanted to cling desperately onto the memory of Owlpaw being a sweet and innocent kit for a bit longer. He clung on like a kit clung to its mother. He didn't want to let her go. She still haunted his thoughts and visited his dreams often. More so then Firepaw. He didn't love her like he loved Firepaw, but maybe it was some trauma from his kit hood days that had triggered this. She was a ghost that often padded by his side. She was him. He was her. This version of Owlpaw only existed in his thoughts, and she had been created soon after he had discovered himself to be Tigerstar, and Firepaw to be Firestar.

Maybe that was why he was clinging onto her so hard. Maybe he saw a fragment of himself every time he looked at her. He saw a path of unknown when he stared into her round amber orbs. What his life would have been if he had not been Tigerstar. What his life would have been if he had not been infatuated with Firepaw. His heart longed to explore the path of unknown, but he knew he would have to give it up if he ever wanted to move on.

But that was just the thing.

With a sinking heart, Tigerflame realized he didn't want to move on. He lay there, feeling detached from his body. It felt as if he were outside of his body, just floating aimlessly in the wind, feeling lighter than a feather and so weak he couldn't even move. He just stared unblinkingly upwards.

He didn't flinch when a pelt brushed his own. Glancing over to the side, he had expected to see the gray-and-white pelt of Hazeltail, whom he had gotten close to on the journey, but he didn't. He saw a dark brown tabby lying there, her amber eyes staring up at the night sky as well. Her face was round with youth and she still had kit-fluff. Of course he remembered her as a young, still kit-like apprentice. He didn't feel any warmth from her, but then again, he never did. She was just there. There to offer him companionship.

_"You're going to move on eventually," her voice seemed to tickle his ear. She still sounded sweet and innocent, causing him to briefly wonder if his dream was real or not. _

_Tigerflame twitched, but he didn't reply immediately. Then, words poured out of his mouth, "whats happened to you?" He whispered. The horror, the misery, the regret in his voice was enough to make his own stomach churn as he removed his gaze from the twinkling stars and the dark night sky and stared into the bright amber eyes of his best friend from a long, long time ago._

_She blinked sleepily at the sky, but she didn't turn to face him, "I'm just growing up, Tigerflame. Its what everyone does. We grow up. We grow apart." _

_Tears began to form at the edges of his eyes, for a reason he didn't even know or understand, "I don't want to grow up. I don't want to grow apart. I miss you, Owlpaw. Please come back. I'll help you, Owlpaw, I'll help you change back. You won't be this… this… murderous cat anymore. You'll become a warrior. You might even find love with someone someday!" He pleaded with her, the fact that he was practically begging hardly bothering him._

_There was a pregnant pause. "I can't change," Owlpaw whispered to him finally, finally tearing her gaze off of the night sky and locking her gaze with his, "but you can move on. And thats what you need to do."_

_Fear jolted through him at the idea of leaving her behind. He shook his head frantically, his heart pounding wildly. "No!" He practically wailed, tears flowing from his eyes. He didn't know why he was so upset about this. "No, no, no, no, no, no! Fox-dung! I love you Owlpaw! You were my best friend." _

_"Why are you holding on so hard?" Owlpaw asked him softly. He choked on his tears, just leaning forward and sniffing at her pelt. She smelled sweet. Like fresh soil. Like the bark of the oak trees. There was a faint scent of honey and also a faint scent of flowers. A stronger scent hit him, and he recoiled in shock. Blood._

_As he stared at her, her claws were stained red. Her pelt was soaked with blood, streaked with red. Her beautiful yet emotionless face distorted, twisting into an angry snarl, her pelt bristling. Yet she didn't move. He just stared dully at her, feeling numb once more, and waited. And waited. Her pelt melted away and she returned to normal once more. And he found that he still didn't have an answer to her question._

_He still hadn't stopped crying. He could hear his labored breathing and he could feel the wetness clinging to his cheeks and his fur. As he stared at Owlpaw, he watched as her face morphed dizzily. From a kit to apprentice to warrior. Her eyes were full of emotion. Every emotion. Yet her facial expression was slack and she was staring emotionlessly at him. "I'm clinging on to you because… because I can't accept the truth." he whispered, "because you're the only piece of my old life that I have left. It can't be Hollyfrost and Spottedfur because they aren't really my siblings. We've never shared that sibling bond. The only one I had a bond with was you."_

_It felt good to get that out, but he knew there was more to it._

_Owlpaw's face finally stopped morphing, and he noticed that she was not as young-looking as she was before. She looked like an apprentice now. Not much younger than she had been when they had fallen out. When nothing had gone right, and everything had gone wrong. _

_"You're putting your life on hold. Your destiny on hold," Owlpaw's voice wreathed around him, as she stared at him, sounding wise beyond her years, "you're so obsessed with this idea of me, that everything else is fading away. Have you thought properly of Firepaw, the she-cat you love? Have you thought of what that dream could mean? No, you haven't. Because all you're thinking of, is me. Me. Me. Me."_

_"No, I have-" he tried to protest, but was cut off._

_"Me." Owlpaw whispered again, sounding like a broken recording._

_"I haven't-" he tried again, but was once more cut off._

_"Me." _

_"Thats not-"_

_"Me."_

_"STOP TALKING!" Tigerflame screamed, leaping to his paws. He stared at Owlpaw with a burning intensity in his eyes, and words began to flood out of his mouth. "I only had the bond with you when we were kits. Although Firepaw was the one I loved, you were my best friend, and I loved you too. You were the highlight of my old life. And in that life, everything was perfect. I had a hard-working mentor, great friends, and an amazing family. I had ambitions, goals, hopes. Then I found out I was Tigerstar- and that ruined everything. When I found out Firepaw was Firestar, that suddenly made me feel so sick. I feel so dirty, Owlpaw," he whimpered, looking broken, "I'm so confused. Is my love for her love? Or is it obsession? Is Breezepelt right? I don't know what to believe anymore. This- now- here, its all so complicated. I wish I still had my old life back. I wish I was never Tigerstar. I hate this… this guilt, this anger, this horrible, sick and dirty feeling that I get every time I think of Firepaw. Every time I imagine myself wrapped around her. Every time I miss her. I hate it!"_

_Owlpaw blinked softly at him. "It itches your skin. It climbs up your spine. It churns your stomach," was all she whispered, "dirty."_

_"I don't know if its love or obsession," he whispers to her, bowing miserably, his forehead pressed against the stone. It was cold, a relieving feeling on his forehead, which felt burning hot right now, "I feel so guilty when I'm around Firepaw. But I'm so in love. When I think of her, it takes my breath away. She's so beautiful and perfect and I can't be there for her. I love her… but is it really love?" _

_"Like a demon, drawn towards the light. You hate it so, it hurts you, and yet its so irresistible. It tugs at your soul. It forces you to come closer. It jeers at you, taunts you, mocks you. You go to it. And then you're trapped. Torn because you don't know if its love or if its obsession. You wish to stay, because you love it. You beg to leave, because you hate it. Decisions, decisions." She meowed, looking almost sleepy._

_Owlpaw's words scared Tigerflame. _

_"But I don't ever want to leave Firepaw," he whispered, shaking, feeling weak._

_"You wish to stay, because you love it." Owlpaw repeated._

_"I can't leave Firepaw. Even if I wanted to."_

_"You beg to leave, because you hate it."_

_"I love her, Owlpaw," he meowed to her, "I do. I… I really think that I'm in love with her. I feel so dirty, like I'm obsessed, but when I'm near her… I feel clean. She's everything I have ever wanted. And although my old life was good, I don't think I'd ever sacrifice her- sacrifice my new life, for my old life."_

_Owlpaw smiled at him, "decisions, decisions." she whispered._

_"Would you just stop and talk to me for real?" Tigerflame shouted at her, feeling exasperated._

_She stared at him. "Thats just it, Tigerflame," it was the first time she had said his name since he started imagining her, "I'm not real."_

_"W-what?" he stammered, "of course you are. I'm talking to you right now."_

_Owlpaw just shook her head mournfully. He watched as she grew and grew. The kit-fluff faded. The mischievous and playful gleam in her eye vanished, replaced by a dark shadow. Muscle rippled beneath her pelt. Her dark brown fur was glossy and sleek, her body slender and lithe. Her features were still sharp and angular, but her face looked so much older. So much more mature. Blood appeared on her paws once more, but this time she didn't change back. _

_He swallowed hard. "Owlpaw, whats happening to you? Why," he couldn't force himself to finish the sentence, "why are you stuck like this? Why are you covered in blood? Why do you look so old?"_

_"This is what I really look like," Owlpaw whispered, "and somewhere inside of your heart and your mind, you know it. You've finally come to accept the fact that although your love with Firepaw feels dirty occasionally, it isn't. Its clean. You love her. Not Tigerstar. You. Tigerflame is in love with Firepaw. Tigerstar is not in love with Firestar. And although you miss your old life often, you don't want it back. Decisions, decisions. You've finally chosen. You've given up the path of the unknown. You've given me up." _

_She began to fade._

_"No… no…" Tigerflame cried out, dashing forward to touch her once more._

_But he passed right through her._

_"No!" He howled, even though he knew he wouldn't be answered, "Owlpaw!"_

"Wake up!"

Tigerflame blinked open his eyes. They were sticky with tears.

Ivypool was standing over him, looking worried, "you were murmuring 'no' and 'Owlpaw' in your sleep. Are you okay?"

"No," he whispered, "I'm not." He stared sullenly forward. Grief surged through him as he stared mournfully forward. But he knew Owlpaw was right.

He had given her up.

She was no longer the naive, playful kit that he remembered her as. She was not the ghost that offered companionship. The one who spoke to him when he was confused, and helped him filter his thoughts. Now she was murderous. Dark. She was a traitor. And

"Ivypool… can you get Jayfeather? The three of us need to talk," he whispered to her, refusing to meet her dark blue gaze, "theres something I need to tell you. Its about Smoky. Its about ThunderClan. Its about, I think maybe the Dark Forest. Its about…" his voice dropped to a whisper as he said the last name, "Owlpaw."


	43. Forty-Two: Fire

_Sorry for the slow update! ^.^ Anyway, thanks for all the follows, favs, and reviews! :) They mean a lot to me._

...

Firepaw was having a very dull day. She was lying in the medicine cat's den, bored out of her mind. When others approached her, she either mumbled replies, pretended to be asleep, or snapped at them. Even when Lionblaze had come, she had pressed her face into the moss, slowed her breathing, and hoped that he would think she was asleep. Not because she disliked him, but because she was downright depressed.

She had been lying in her nest the whole day, staring blankly forward with her one good eye. She had swept her gaze across the medicine cat's den, but to her misery, she could only see the left side of the medicine cat's den. The whole right sight was still completely black. When her friend from kithood, Spottedfur, had finally coaxed her from her nest, she had padded forward, but without someone properly guiding her, it had been difficult. It was fine when she walked forward, but whenever she tried to cast a glance to her right, it was just black. She had also knocked over a bundle of marigold that was set on the rocks as she brushed past, because she hadn't seen it.

Brightheart had visited her today. The ginger-and-white queen had padded in, looking sympathetic but also determined. However, once Firepaw saw her, she just stumbled for her nest and crumpled in it, refusing to acknowledge the senior warrior's presence. Her stomach was churning as she listened to the warrior talk, talk about how she had to cope, about how she would help Firepaw deal with her injury. But the ginger she-cat didn't want to be helped. She wanted to be self-reliant. Eventually, Brightheart had given up and left the den, and once she left, Firepaw was just back to lying there like a lump, staring forward listlessly with her one eye.

In fact, she hadn't done anything the whole day. But when the moon arose, something caught her attention. Around dusk, there was a thin shriek of pain that came from the nursery. And so, Firepaw awkwardly got into a sitting position, glancing warily, waiting for a cat to enter the medicine cat's den. And then a soft voice called for the medicine cat.

"Leafpool," a plump cream-furred she-cat meowed softly, padding quietly out of the nursery and in the direction of the medicine cat's den, "Squirrelflight's kitting."

Firepaw swallowed the lump in her throat.

Silently, the medicine cat shuffled around in the darkness, but Firepaw could sense her unease mixed with excitement. She was worried for her sister's well-being, but was excited for a new litter of kits. Leafpool called out for her new helper, "Spottedfur, bring some borage," she didn't add any others, so Firepaw assumed that the kitting would be healthy.

Spottedfur carefully picked up a bundle of leaves and padded towards the exit of the den. However, she stopped, glancing swiftly at Firepaw, "are you going to stay here and wait," she asked gently, as if knowing how uncomfortable Firepaw felt about the whole situation, "or are you going to wait in the clearing? Either way is fine."

The ginger she-cat looked down at her paws, finally uttering a quiet response, "I'll wait here." She did not lift her head again, feeling wretched. Before, it felt like these kits weren't real. They didn't exist. And yet, now they were on their way to this world, to becoming a part of ThunderClan, to becoming her parent's new kits, to becoming her siblings. The whole thought made her feel sick, and she swallowed the bile rising in her throat. She couldn't deal with this. She didn't want siblings. Owlpaw was more than enough- and she had already messed up once with her.

A single tear trickled from her good eye, and she swallowed hard, digging her claws into the moss of her nest. Sighing heavily, she let herself shift into a lying position, and rested her head on her paws. Faintly, she could hear her mother's soft cries of pain as she welcomed their new kits into the clan. It was stressing Firepaw out. As much as she hated her parents right now, the idea of her mother leaving her made her heart hammer in her chest.

So she just waited.

Her heart was thumping against her chest as she waited. It felt like it was taking moons. Miserably, she reached out a paw and tentatively poked at the ground. She stumbled out of her nest and towards the clearing, squaring her shoulders. The first thing she saw when she walked outside was her father. He was outside of the nursery, pacing nervously, his pelt bristling and claws digging gouges in the earth as he walked.

Briefly, she wondered if he was like that when she was born.

"You know, when you're mother was giving birth to you, Bramblestar was even worse," a soft voice meowed to her side, and she stiffened in alarm. She would never get used to not being able to see cats before they approached her, but at least now she had stopped letting out yelps of surprise. Craning her whole neck in order to get a good view with her usable eye, she recognized the fluffy gray pelt and blue eyes as Dovewing's.

Uncertain what to say, Firepaw blurted out, "where are your kits?"

"With Bumblestripe," Dovewing sighed, twitching her tail, "they really are a pawful. Especially Silverkit. Since he's the only tom in the litter, he thinks he's superior and that I'll never punish him, so he's always getting into a lot of mischief."

"Do you punish him?" An edge of her lips quirked up in the beginnings of a small, amused smile.

"Well… probably not as harsh as he deserves, but yeah, I do punish him," she replied, purring warmly, "it's one of those things when you're a parent- you're hesitant to punish your kit, but you know you have to. You probably don't understand it right now, but you will once you're a parent."

Firepaw's eye flashed, and she suddenly felt hatred and anger boil in her stomach, causing her to snarl, "I'm never having kits!" It came out harsher than she meant it to, and she glanced at Dovewing, who had recoiled in shock and was now staring reproachfully at her. Firepaw lowered her head, "sorry. It's just… I don't understand why everyone thinks kits are so great. I hate kits. I hate that my parents are having more kits. I don't want any siblings." Silence hung in the air at what she had just said. Instead of acknowledging Owlpaw and saying, any more, she had just said any.

The two of them sat awkwardly.

Then, Dovewing meowed quietly, "your parents aren't going to love you any less just because they're having new kits, you know."

The ginger she-cat stiffened, staring mutinously at her paws, "whatever. They can love who they want, they can do what they want. I don't care anymore." She heard the gray she-cat sigh, but she refused to lift her gaze, fixing it firmly on her paws. She hated to admit it, but she did care. She loved her parents, and she didn't want to share them. With anyone.

"Don't worry." Was all Dovewing said.

Firepaw suppressed a hiss of frustration.

And then they sat in silence once more.

After what actually felt like a moon of waiting, Leafpool popped her head back out and beckoned Bramblestar towards her. Firepaw felt as if she was paralyzed. Her body felt stiff, her neck was aching, and her eyelids felt heavy. She longed to retreat back to her nest, cry miserably into the moss for a while, and then drift off to sleep. But she wanted to know the new kits.

In her heart, she prayed that there would be no she-cats. If she was to have to have more siblings, she wanted them to at least be of the opposite siblings. So, like Dovewing mentioned previously, she could be like little Silverkit, unique amongst her siblings. She also wondered what she would do. She wondered how she would react to these little kits. She knew she wouldn't be happy, but she would have to act for her parents, at least.

Then she scowled. No. Her parents didn't deserve that fake smile and happy tone in her voice. She didn't want to pretend she was happy about this. She didn't want to keep pretending. But, as Leafpool twisted her head around and nodded at Firepaw, she panicked.

Shooting a desperate glance at Dovewing, who just nodded encouragingly at her. Her body was frozen, so the queen gave her a gentle nudge to her paws. She padded forward stiffly, feeling robotic. The fake smile was plastered on her face again. So many masks. She walked into the nursery, not knowing what to expect.

Squirrelflight lifted her gaze, blinking sleepily at her daughter. Bramblestar let out a soft meow of welcome, "Firepaw, come meet your new brothers and sisters."

When he said 'sisters', she almost crumpled. Feeling as if something was ripping her apart on the inside, she couldn't keep up the smile anymore. The smile had fallen off of her face, replaced by a pained grimace and misery showing clear in her emerald orbs.

The ginger she-cat walked robotically over to them, feeling like she was forced to oblige to every thing Bramblestar told her. "What are their names?" Even her voice sounded robotic. Her voice was emotionless. Her parents didn't seem to notice.

"Goldenkit," the dark brown tabby tom meowed, gesturing at a small, sleeping bundle. It was obviously a she-cat. She was small and slender, with golden fur and ginger stripes. Squirrelflight spoke next, moving on to the next kit. "Nettlekit." A ginger, golden and brown mottled tom that seemed to be the largest of the siblings, "Shrewkit," it was a brown tabby tom, who was very skinny and lanky.

Then there was the last kit. Firepaw's eyes teared up as she stared at it. Although the pelt colors were different, this kit reminded her of Owlpaw. She had the same, although not fully formed, sharp, angular features, the same long, slightly curled lashes, the same triangular ears and slender shape. She closed her eyes, remembering her sister. She remembered her sister's dark brown pelt. Her gentle voice. Then she remembered how her sister had betrayed her. Misery surged inside of her, almost drowning out the sound of her parent's voices.

"We want you to name her," Bramblestar meowed, not unkindly.

_Oh, StarClan. Why did they have to choose this kit? Why did they want me to name this kit? _She breathed in and out, trying to remain calm, but her heart still pounded against her chest. She didn't know what to name the kit. The kit was a dark ginger color with white paws and a white tail tip.

Vaguely she remembered one time talking with her sister about having kits.

_"Firekit, do you think that you'll ever have kits someday?" Owlkit meowed curiously, twitching her tail tip, "I think I want to have kits of my own."_

_The ginger she-cat scoffed, "why would you want kits? They're annoying." _

_"We're kits." Owlkit pointed out, ears twitching._

_"See what I mean when I say that they're annoying?" Firekit teased, eyes gleaming._

_Owlkit scowled._

_"Well, if someday you did get pregnant with the love of your life's kits, what would you name them?" Owlkit asked curiously, sitting close to her sister. They were so close that Firekit could hear her sister's heartbeat._

_"I dunno. Something strong. Like… Eaglekit. Squirrelflight told me about how there were huge birds in the sky, with long and sharp talons that could easily pick up a kit and just snatch it away." Firekit meowed, shrugging._

_The dark brown tabby she-cat tilted her head to the side, "I would name my kits after cats I care about. Maybe I'll even name one after you. Flamekit." She stuck her tongue out playfully, bouncing a little on her paws. "But my favorite name is probably Ravenkit."_

_"Why Ravenkit?" Firekit asked curiously, ears twitching._

_"Raven's are cunning and sly," Owlkit meowed, looking deep in thought, "and yet they're beautiful and elegant too. Not to mention, just like my name- Owl, they're birds."_

_"Well, okay, I guess." Firekit shrugged._

"Ravenkit." Firepaw meowed quickly.

Her father arched an eyebrow. "She doesn't have a black pelt, Firepaw."

"I… I know. Its just, Owlpaw's favorite name was Ravenkit," Firepaw meowed, almost stumbling over her own words, "and her features are so similar to Owlpaw's… I just want something to connect the two of them."

Squirrelflight frowned, but she nodded. "Okay."

"Shrewkit, Goldenkit, Nettlekit and Ravenkit." Bramblestar meowed.

Firepaw stared down at them.

"Welcome," her voice cracked when she meowed. And then she turned tail and raced out of the den.

…

"Firepaw, you need to get up and do something."

A voice jolted her out of her thoughts, and she stared numbly upwards, her green eyes meeting a pair of familiar blue ones. She hardly registered who it was.

"Go away," even to her, her voice was hoarse and rough, as if she had been crying and hadn't spoken to another in quite a while. Her eyes were bloodshot and her fur was tangled and messy. Lionblaze had tried to coax her out of her den, but she had just wriggled her way deeper into her mossy nest, so now Rowanpaw was trying.

The red tortoiseshell she-cat prodded her shoulder with her paw, "you've been lying in your nest for sunrises now! Tonight's the gathering. Aren't you interested at all? It'll be my first gathering," her voice was desperate, searching Firepaw for any signs of emotions.

"I'm half blind. I'll just fall off tree-bridge, anyway." Her tone was painfully honest, and rough, but the way she spoke it was with such indifference that Rowanpaw stared in shock. Firepaw's voice was empty, lacking emotion, and so were her emerald green eyes.

Rowanpaw tried to rub her pelt against her friend's, "no you won't," she chided, "besides, you've just got to believe you won't fall, and you won't! Have hope."

Firepaw didn't lift her gaze, just shifted into a more comfortable position and faced away from Rowanpaw, before meowing out a cold reply. "You know what they say about hope. It breeds eternal misery."

Again, the ginger she-cat thought about the new kits. She thought about that horrible sinking feeling in her stomach when she was told that there were she-kits born. The knots in her stomach as she saw how happy her parents were. Th grief that clouded her mind when she stared at the familiar features of the kit who looked like her sister.

"You've been like this ever since Squirrelflight's given birth to her kits," Rowanpaw's voice was softer now, more gentle, as if she was the older one, and she was comforting the kit, "I know you're not happy about them, but Goldenkit, Nettlekit-"

"Stop." Firepaw's voice was shaky as she forced out the harsh reply. Just the names of the kits made her insides hurt, made her vision spin, made her feel light-headed, dizzy, and most of all- nauseous.

She heard a sigh, before paw steps that thudded slowly out of the apprentice's den. However, almost right after Rowanpaw padded away, Lionblaze walked in. The powerful golden tabby tom didn't waste any time. He walked straight to her nest, but instead of being gentle as he always did, he grabbed her scruff lightly and threw her out of her nest.

With a yelp of shock and pain, the ginger she-cat dropped to the ground with a heavy thud. "What was that for," she squeaked indignantly, her voice an octave higher than before. She couldn't see the golden tabby tom, as he was on her right side, but it wasn't like she wanted to, anyway. At least since she was half-blind, now she wouldn't be able to see some things. However, her heart squeezed and she knew she wished to have full vision back.

"Firepaw. I know you're dealing with a lot, but you have to snap out of it. Many cats have had second litters, and none of them have acted this way," Lionblaze's voice was harsh, but then he added in a gentler tone, "Hollyleaf, my sister, had run away too. But she came back. However, not long after she came back, there was the great battle and she… she…" his voice cracked, but he kept going, "she died to save a clan-mate. Jayfeather, Hollyleaf, and I were raised to believe that Bramblestar and Squirrelflight were our parents. And they are our foster parents, and we do care about them. When you and Owlpaw were born, I wondered if I should be your older brother. But I stayed away. I didn't know what to do. It's not like you're my sister by blood- but I did feel what you were feeling."

"Then I asked for you to be my mentor, and you had no choice. You were stuck with me," Firepaw muttered bitterly, but made no move to slump back into her nest, just standing there, gazing down at the floor of the den.

"And I'm grateful. If you hadn't done that, StarClan knows, I would have never bothered to get close to you. Firepaw, you aren't just my apprentice, you're my sister. Well, in a way. And we're close, aren't we? Even though we're from different litters, we're still close. If you want to be angry at someone, be angry at your parents, not the kits. Don't blame them. And most of all- don't be angry with yourself. Stop being so depressed. I know that the old Firepaw would have leapt to her paws, because tonight is the gathering." Lionblaze meowed.

Firepaw growled, but what he was saying _did _make sense. "Why would I be so excited about another mouse-brained gathering?" she grumbled.

"Because of Fawnpaw." Lionblaze meowed.

That name seemed to jerk her to reality. Her eyes widened, and she then stiffened. Fawnpaw was the name that she had done all this for. She needed to be at the gathering. She needed to question Fawnpaw. Determination shot through her, and she grit her teeth. "Fine," she meowed reluctantly, "but just for tonight. Just to question Fawnpaw."

Lionblaze didn't reply to that, but a mischievous spark in his eyes showed his doubt of it only being one night that Firepaw would leave her nest. "Lets hunt before the gathering?"

Now it was Firepaw's time to be silent. She shot her mentor a glare, before muttering out a mutinous, "don't want to." Vaguely, she realized how much she sounded like a sulking kit.

Lionblaze rolled his eyes. "Fine. At least groom your pelt. I don't want the other clans to think that ThunderClan cats don't know how to wash."

The ginger she-cat huffed. "You should just be happy that I'm going to the gathering at all."

"Theres still time to change your mind, you know," Lionblaze meowed, but his voice held a light, playful twinge to it.

"About going to the gathering?" Firepaw tilted her head to the side.

The golden tabby tom snorted. "No, you mouse-brain. About hunting."

"I'm good." Firepaw shook her head before sitting down.

"Don't be a lazy lump," he chided her, "get off your butt and do something useful."

"I think, since I used to be Firestar, I've already hunted enough for a lifetime. Literally." She grunted.

"Do you think you're funny?" He arched an eyebrow.

"I do, actually." She replied, trying to hide her smirk.

"Too bad. We're hunting." He meowed. "Move."

She groaned, but she could feel the edges of her lips beginning to tug upwards in a smile. Lionblaze always knew how to cheer her up.


	44. Forty-Three: Fire

_Another Firepaw chapter! xD Surprise. :P Also, Firepaw has a fever. It was because she her eye got infected. Her temperature is pretty high right now, at the point that it would be needing to go to the emergency room if she was human. Yeah, but she did get a lot of information. _

...

Firepaw tried to ignore the curious and pitiful stares that scorched her pelt. She sat, huddled and with her face lowered and eyes fixed on her paws, next to her mentor. But that didn't stop prying eyes from trying to get a better look at her injury.

They were who they were. Cats are, although they might not know it, drawn to blood. They're drawn to wounds. They're curious, and when an accident happens, they want to know most of the dark details. Her scar is a dark detail.

If it weren't for Fawnpaw, she wouldn't even be here tonight. Bramblestar had called her into his den, and they had, well, an awkward conversation about going to the gathering. Tension had crackled between them, and Firepaw refused to meet her father's gaze, keeping on a stony expression the whole time.

"Where is she," the emerald eyed she-cat hissed to her mentor, ears folding backwards and pelt bristling, "if she doesn't come then I'm going to be seriously upset." Her voice was quiet, but there were traces of anger and impatience.

The golden tabby merely shrugged, sitting there beside his apprentice. "I'm sure she'll be here," he meowed, but he sounded uncertain, "I heard that she had gotten her warrior name. It must be her first gathering as a warrior. I don't think Onestar would be cruel enough to take that away from her."

As if timed, the slender creamy brown tabby padded into the clearing. She was standing shoulder-to-shoulder with a lithe tabby with a striped pale brown pelt. She recognized the two as Fawnpaw and Stagpaw. She had seen them in the gatherings before, and Tigerflame had told her about the border skirmish between WindClan and ThunderClan when he and Owlpaw had fought them.

Immediately, the ginger she-cat got to her paws and began to head in their direction. Lionblaze casually got to his paws and padded after the ThunderClan apprentice. When they approached the WindClan cats, the two of them looked alarmed. Fawnpaw's eyes narrowed as she spotted the golden tabby. But as Firepaw got closer, their attention drifted from the deputy to the apprentice, more specifically the scar that covered her right eye. It was still covered in cobwebs, but you could see the faint, ragged outlines of it.

"Hi," Stagpaw meowed curtly.

Firepaw wasn't interested in him, and managed to ignore their stares. She leaned forward, her gaze sweeping over Fawnpaw. She had a slender body with a thin frame and nimble, small paws. Creamy brown fur coated her, with pale brown stripes that seemed to ripple with every step she took. When she leaned backwards, Firepaw noticed the muscle that bulged in her legs. She also had round eyes that looked like liquid amber. Her expression was wary, but there was a half-friendly smile that had flitted across her face when she had first padded on the gathering , for a WindClanner at least. But she didn't look threatening…

Firepaw didn't know what to say. So she began with, "Hi, my name's Firepaw. We've met before in the other gatherings, but I never really talked to anyone. Anyway, can I," her green gaze flitted towards the amber eyes of her mentor, "can we, talk to you?"

The pale creamy brown she-cat just stared back at them, looking defiant, yet also cold, "what do you want to talk about?" The ThunderClan was impressed by how calm and collected she sounded, while at the same time adding an edge to her voice.

She swallowed, her throat feeling very dry, "I'd rather talk to you in private," she meowed, staring imploringly at Fawnpaw, before her gaze darted towards the larger, lithe body of Stagpaw.

"Tell me what you want to talk about first." Came her reply, and now her voice sounded frosty.

Firepaw shot a desperate glance at Lionblaze, however the tabby tom paid no attention. His voice was flat as he spoke bluntly, "Breezepelt."

The lithe brown tabby looked nervous all of a sudden, and shot his clanmate a glance, "Fawnleap, lets go. We don't need to talk to these hare-brained ThunderClan cats." However, she clearly disagreed. "Shut up, Stagtail," she snapped at him, before she fixed her gaze on Lionblaze, "what do you want with Breezepelt? You, of all cats."

"We just want to ask you a few questions about him," Firepaw meowed desperately, pleading with the newly named warrior, "please."

Fawnleap glared at the she-cat, and despite the fact that Lionblaze towered over both WindClan cats and was definitely capable of defending Firepaw if a fight occurred, the ginger she-cat felt herself flinching and shrinking away from her burning glare. "I need a reason why." She meowed, her voice clipped.

The words slipped out before she could keep them in, "because he gave me this scar," she blurted out, before looking horrified and snapping her jaws shut, fixing her gaze on her paws.

"Impossible," Stagtail meowed, looking bewildered, "Breezepelt hasn't been spotted on WindClan territory for moons now. He couldn't have given you that scar."

Yet Fawnleap's eyes widened. She paled, and her body stiffened, going rigid. She was clearly bothered by this, and although she kept her face emotionless, shock radiated off of her pelt in waves. Clearly, she believed what Firepaw had said. She, after all, was there during that dream situation when Breezepelt had offered the deal to the ginger apprentice.

Lionblaze smiled, showing his teeth, "is that true, Fawnleap?" His gaze was burning into the creamy brown she-cat's pelt, and despite her efforts to stay still, she squirmed uneasily.

"Fine. Lets _talk_." She began to lead the two away from the center of the gathering. When Stagtail tried to follow her, Fawnleap just narrowed her eyes dangerously and the tom backed away, looking nervous. The three of them padded towards a secluded area on the shore of the gathering island, where it was mostly just brambles. As she sat down, her voice was harsh as she demanded, "what?"

Firepaw opened her jaws to ask a question, but a shooting pain shot through her. She cried out in agony, and her knees buckled, causing her to crash down to the ground. In an instant, Lionblaze was at her side, amber eyes round with worry, nudging her to her paws. Almost as suddenly as the pain had arrived- it vanished. She let out a disgruntled grumble before picking herself back up to her paws, shaking her head dizzily.

"Do you… do you know Breezepelt?" She asked warily, ears flattened.

Her answer was simple, "yes."

Lionblaze rolled his eyes.

Firepaw shifted her weight awkwardly, "are you… were you close with him?"

"You could say that." Fawnleap replied coolly.

Lionblaze stepped forward, and Firepaw stumbled back, letting him take over. Her brain was screaming in agony now, and the pain was suddenly here again. She didn't know what she felt like. Her insides were churning, and she felt as if bile was rising in her throat, threatening to choke her. Her body felt weak and frail, and she didn't feel as if she had the energy to stay standing- so she slumped down in a lying position. Her eyelids felt heavier, and she could suddenly feel her heartbeat all over her body.

She tried to listen to what Lionblaze was saying. Just as she heard him meow another question, the pain seemed to subside, causing her to take some deep breaths in an attempt to clear her mind.

"Does he visit you in your dreams?"

"Why would I tell you that?" Came her cold reply, as she stared defiantly at Lionblaze's brilliant golden tabby pelt. The ginger she-cat admired this she-cat for her ability to stay calm in such dire situations- this could be potentially disastrous for her. Being caught helping a murderer. Yet she seemed unfazed, relaxed, as she answered every answer with a crisp reply that contained the less details as possible.

Lionblaze winced, "please. It's… it's really important. We think he's planning something big, and we want to know. Please."

Apparently this she-cat didn't have a sympathetic side, because she just stared back at Lionblaze, her face a void of emotion. She didn't reply for a heartbeat, before meowing, "look. We can play… a game. I give you an answer. You give me an answer."

Lionblaze jumped at the opportunity, leaping forward, "done. Ask me anything," then he paused, and immediately added, "anything aside from clan stuff, of course."

But the creamy brown she-cat just shook her head. "I'm not interested in you. I want to talk to her," she meowed, angling her ears at Firepaw. The ginger she-cat grimaced again, feeling the dull throbbing in her head return with a new twist that caused her to cry out in pain and fall to the ground again. She felt tears of pain stick to the edges of her eyes, and she tried to recover, taking in gulps of air. Lionblaze looked at her worriedly, mouthing a question, _are you okay? _

"I… I'll talk to you," Firepaw croaked out as she waited for the pain to pass, and when it finally did, she got to her paws, feeling very wobbly and feverish, before sitting in front of Fawnleap, "you can ask first. I've got nothing to hide."

"I'll answer your questions in the same amount of detail that you give me." The WindClan warrior meowed, tilting her head to the side.

_But why? _The question was nagging at Firepaw, as she struggled to put it together. _Why is this she-cat so interested in me? In me and Breezepelt? What does she want? _Yet with the roar of blood in her ears, the waves of pain that seemed to be threatening her consciousness, and her feverish delirium clouding her brain, she could hardly even think straight. Everything seemed so blurry. So distorted.

She could hardly hear the question as it left the WindClan warrior's lips, but if she leaned forward enough she could catch it, "where and when did you meet Breezepelt, and how did you guys get to know each other?" she asked. But she didn't look curious at all. Just bored. Like a cat playing with its prey before it killed and ate it.

Firepaw tried to reply, but a sharp pain that seemed to slam her mind cut her off, as she took in a sharp intake of breath. But it passed quickly, and she mumbled out words before something would interrupt her again. "I met him at the gathering. He asked me who I was, and we talked, and I told him I was Bramblestar's daughter. I was bitter, and he seemed to sense it. Then he asked if I felt neglected, I agreed, and then he offered to train me to get my parent's attention. I said yes." Somewhere in the back of her mind the thought of Owlpaw pushing her to this decision nagged at her, but she pushed it away.

The light brown tabby just shrugged, looking satisfied. "Your turn." As soon as those words left her lips, she swerved her gaze back to Lionblaze, and merely shook her head, "you can't ask any questions. Firepaw must come up with them herself."

The ginger she-cat groaned, feeling sick and clammy. Delirium had seemed to have grasped her, and there was a hazy fog that hung over her mind. She felt so feverish, and she let out another groan of pain as a blow seemed to hit her in the side of her head. Why was it that every time something good- something that involved getting information, ended up hurting her?

_Because you weren't supposed to be born. _

The words seemed to haunt her thoughts, and her vision darkened until Fawnleap became a blur of just dark colors. Vaguely she realized it had been a long time, what felt like moons, since she had answered the question, and she was wasting their time. She could feel anxiety pulsing from Lionblaze. But she couldn't think of any logical question to ask. Or even the strength to ask it.

So instead, she asked, "are you… are you evil?" Her words were sluggish, and she flinched as they left her lips. What a mouse-brained question. She could feel anxiety that gnawed at Lionblaze, and the disappointment at her choice of questioning. She felt awful too.

Fawnleap looked amused, as if speaking to a kit, "no, I'm not."

"You promised you'd answer in as much detail as Firepaw did," Lionblaze cut in, sounding defiant.

The light brown tabby tilted her head to the side, "what do you expect me to say? She asked me a yes or no question. I asked her something that required a more detailed answer."

Firepaw flinched again, at her words. They seemed to sting like wounds.

"If you've been meeting Breezepelt in your dreams at night, then what have you been doing with him?" She didn't seem to consider the 'not meeting Breezepelt' as an option, and clearly Fawnleap knew he was visiting her. And clearly, Breezepelt visited her too.

Firepaw groaned, her eyelids threatening to flutter shut. _This is your only chance. Stay away, for StarClan's sake. Why do you have to be such a mess-up? _The answer to that question circled her mind. _Because you weren't meant to be born. _Over and over again. _You played with fate. And this is what you get. _She wanted to scream that it wasn't her fault- that it was Firestar, not her. That they were two different cats. But she could muster the strength to breathe.

"I… I meet him in my dreams," her voice was slurred, as if she were intoxicated by catmint or some other overdose of herbs, "he… he tells me that he loves me. He's obsessed with me. I…" she closed her eyelids, trying to think straight, but it was just a mess. It felt like she was trying to hunt, already in the crouch and ready to pounce, but there was no prey. "I told him I'm not interested but… obsessed… don't know why." She didn't seem to notice that her sentences had gaps in them.

Lionblaze looked concerned, and moved forward to check if she was alright, but she lashed out at him, pushing him back with an angry snarl.

Suddenly, a question rose to her thoughts, through all the chaos in her brain. "What has Breezepelt asked you to do for him? What makes you so important to his plan? What are you doing?" The sentence was full and it was clear, and she felt a tingle of satisfaction, which was quickly washed away when she groaned and pressed her face into the soil, trying to find comfort in something cold to cool down, as she felt boiling hot.

There was an angry look in Fawnleap's eyes now, something that Firepaw had missed. It was almost a look of… betrayal? "He asked me to befriend rogues. He told me that they would have a leader soon, and I needed to gather as many as I could, and help them warm up to the leader." She looked like she was going to say more, but she bit her tongue, swiftly asking a question of herself, "does Breezepelt ever mention me? Is he actually in love with you, or is it just some twisted fantasy, or fetish, of his? To mate with a cat related to his enemies in ThunderClan."

It was getting harder and harder to breathe. It was starting to hurt to think. Firepaw wanted to stop. But she didn't get the answers she needed yet. Unfortunately for her, the questions, and more importantly, the answers that Fawnleap was giving her, she had already forgotten. They seemed to pass right through her. But she remembered something about a leader. "Fetish. Fantasy. Both," three words slipped from her mouth, "he doesn't mention you. Don't think its love because its not pure. Its dirty… blackmail and threats. Hatred and fear." She couldn't speak properly now, and she choked on her breath, feeling panicked for a heartbeat before managing to breath in and out again.

"Maybe we should stop," Lionblaze meowed warily, but Firepaw silenced him with a flick of her tail. Obviously, Fawnleap didn't want it to end either, as there was a burning intensity in her gaze. The ginger she-cat got the sense that the brown tabby she-cat didn't really care for the plan. She cared for something else… but what?

"I… Breezepelt…" she mumbled something inaudible afterwards, "rogues… who…" she groaned, feeling wretched and gagging for a heartbeat, before she forced out the last word, "leader?"

Fawnleap must have felt a twinge of sympathy for the sick cat, because she meowed honestly, "he didn't give me a specific name, but he did mention that she was running away, and this would be the perfect opportunity."

The ginger she-cat nodded numbly, missing the connection. She felt as if something important had just been told to her, but she had completely missed it.

"Last question. You get one after this, and we're done," Fawnleap's voice was flat, "why did Breezepelt give you that scar? What does he want from you?"

Briefly Firepaw's muddled thoughts flickered to her eye, before she just let out another groan of agony, "scar… promise. He told me he wanted… wanted remember him…" _Does what I say even make sense? _"He want… he want me to love him, live in Dark Forest. Feeds his obsession… sick, crazy." She didn't really know what to ask last, so she just thought hard. She forced herself to focus. Unable to form a full question, she decided to just go with, "why?"

"Why did he ask you about the rogues," Lionblaze added quickly.

Luckily, Fawnleap didn't seem to mind. She looked too lost in her thoughts, and the answer came out easily, "the clans betrayed them the last time. This time, they're looking for something else. There are many rogues in the Twolegplace who probably hate the clans for something that they've done. Whether it was just chasing them off their territory, or some descendant. There are also some who are just greedy and want shelter and protection, working for deals. Others just are blood-thirsty and ambitious, want to be the leader of something. Others are doing it for… for emotional reasons." With that, she picked herself up to her paws and she turned away.

It might have been crazy, but something in her jumbled mind clicked together. "Are you in love with him?"

The light brown tabby she-cat stopped walking, and just turned her head around and stared mournfully at Firepaw. Tears had formed at the edges of her round amber eyes, and she just looked depressed. "Yes." then she paused for a heartbeat, before adding, "but he's in love with someone else," she smiled wryly, "why is it that there is such irony in this world? I promised myself I wouldn't fall in love. He promised himself he would never fall in love with anyone either, as it was weakness, especially not someone from another clan. We broke both promises. Ironic, because he did fall in love with someone in ThunderClan. And the fear of rejection- which caused my not wanting to fall in love- is just what I'm feeling. Rejected."

Firepaw groaned as her brain seemed to throb, but she managed to acknowledge the warrior's words, "ironic. Noble and not defeat-able Firestar, being taken down by a sickness." the words just slipped out.

Fawnleap didn't seem to hear, as she just continued to pad away.

"Oh StarClan, Firepaw, are you alright?" Lionblaze darted to her side as soon as she left, and began to wrap himself around her comfortingly, "here, lean on me. The gathering should have started already anyway. It will be over soon, and we'll get you to the medicine cat's den."

Firepaw struggled to get to her paws before leaning on his side, swaying on her paws and tottering around unevenly. "whats happening to me?"

"It's probably whitecough or something," he meowed.

"maybe," she meowed.

It didn't occur to either of them that for her to have whitecough, she would need to be coughing. They were dwelling in the false hope that it was nothing more than just a cough.

…

Firepaw sat there, panting. She felt so hot. Like her fur was on fire. Yet she felt shivers run up her spine, and had to fight to stop her teeth from chattering. Her mind was still a jumbled mess, and her eyes weren't able to focus on anything, just a blur of color. She felt febrile and dizzy, swaying a little although she was sitting.

They were back in ThunderClan, and Leafpool had just wrapped up a thorough examination of the she-cat. Bramblestar had been annoyed that his deputy had not been at the roots during the gathering, but when he saw how sick Firepaw was, he gave Lionblaze a subtle nod and the golden tabby brought Firepaw back before the gathering ended. He announced to the clans that Lionblaze couldn't make it because _he _was sick. It was a lie, but it hadn't done any harm.

"How did you feel yesterday and this morning?" Leafpool asked her, staring seriously at the ginger she-cat.

Firepaw blinked numbly at the medicine cat, hardly registering her words. They seemed to pass through one ear and out the other. Her vision was black for most of the right side, and the left side was a blur of color. She looked like a brown blob with a bit of white and some specks of amber where her eyes were supposed to be. "Nauseous… numb… not hungry… kits." her voice was slurred, and she sounded confused, as if she wasn't sure what she was talking about.

"Firepaw was a bit… worried about getting new siblings," Lionblaze explained from his position of sitting right next to the ginger she-cat, "so she was feeling a little numb and reproachful."

The light brown tabby looked grave. "I'm afraid you weren't feeling numb because of the kits."

Silence hung in the air.

"You were feeling numb, and not hungry because you're sick, Firepaw. _Really sick. _There's been too much strain put on your body, and your heart is already… unstable, that you're systems are shutting down." Leafpool meowed warily.

"How did you know all that from just touching her?" Lionblaze snapped, looking defiant.

"Her breathing is uneven and ragged. Her heartbeat is irregular. Her lips are almost a blue color, meaning her blood isn't circulating properly. She flinched when I touched her, so she's clearly tender. I don't know if her systems are shutting down, but they aren't working as well as before." The light brown tabby explained.

Lionblaze's eyes flashed. "Is she going to die?"

Silence.

"I don't know," Leafpool confessed, "since she was born… she's been irregular. I've listened to her heartbeat, and never has it been proper. She's also infertile."

"Infertile? As in she can't have kits?" Lionblaze meowed, sounding shocked.

The tabby nodded once. "She was also born with a set of lungs that were weaker than average, which didn't let her breathe as easily, causing her to feel tired faster."

"She's a normal apprentice," the golden tabby hissed angrily, "she's never been tired faster!"

"Maybe not now, but when she was a kit… out there in the snow, she fainted before Tigerflame did. After playing, she was often the most tired. And have you noticed that she seems to recover slower? Every time they were hurt, Tigerflame always recovered much faster then her." The words seemed to be dragging out of her mouth, and there was sorrow in the light brown tabby she-cat's amber eyes.

Lionblaze shook his head forcefully, "no, you're wrong. She recovered slower because she was more hurt!"

"She took four sunrises to wake up, Lionblaze," Leafpool meowed quietly, "she was unresponsive for so long."

The golden tabby tom looked miserable, slumping down to the ground, "it's not fair. It's not her fault!" he shouted at Leafpool, raising his voice angrily, "It's not her fault!"

Firepaw was listening to what they were saying. Maybe it was her feverish self thinking, but none of this hit her. She didn't think of how she was going to die. The only thing that was swimming around her thoughts was that one sentence. _You weren't supposed to be born. And now you'll suffer for it._

"I know it isn't her fault, Lionblaze," Leafpool looked surprised, "but she is ill. I don't know if she's going to make it or not. Her temperature is so hot-"

She was cut off by a loud wail by Firepaw. "I don't want to suffer," she cried out, tears flowing down her cheeks, lashing out at an invisible enemy. The words kept circling her minds, haunting her thoughts. Telling her over and over again how she was a mistake. "It wasn't my fault. I don't care what you say! It isn't my fault!"

"Whats happening?" Lionblaze meowed, his voice rising again. "Who is she talking to?"

"She's probably hallucinating," Leafpool meowed worriedly, rushing over to her patient. She began to stroke Firepaw's pelt, and tried to get her to calm down. "It's okay, Firepaw, it's just a hallucination." The ginger she-cat began to shake violently, but she calmed down. The light brown tabby she-cat sighed, and gently nudged Firepaw into a nest, and began to get feverfew. "She's got an extremely high fever." The medicine cat cursed, before rushing over to the she-cat and pulling off the bandages. "Her eyes infected. The infection is probably what caused it."

"Will she be okay?" Lionblaze meowed worriedly.

"I don't know." Was her grim reply. "We'll have to see."


	45. Forty-Four: Frost & Fire

_I know, I know. Another Firepaw chapter. :P But this is the last one until we go back to the regular chapters. :D Also, I'm sorry, I'll do the review replies next chapter D: _

...

The slender she-cat flinched as she saw him coming her way. Her stomach churned with fear and her unease grew with every step he took. Her heart pounding, she quickly stumbled backwards and wedged herself between two RiverClan warriors, one of who was her newly named friend Streamfur.

It was odd, but not really. Most newly named warriors were bouncing with excitement, practically glowing with any opportunity to boast about their name, but not her. Her head was lowered, her shoulders sagging and tail dragging across the ground when she walked. Her eyes were averted from others, and her whole body was trembling slightly.

She was grieving.

Grieving for her brother.

As Frostpaw stared sorrowfully at her friend, she noticed the scorching gaze that never left her pelt. She stiffened, but refused to lift her head and meet his gaze. The timing was too perfect; she had just told him about what he had done, and now he's gone.

Ever since she had met the thick-furred, egotistic ThunderClan apprentice, she knew there was something off about him. His eyes blazed with an intense fire when he saw her. The way he stared at her made cold claws climb her spine. How he seemed to fade from reality and ignore all other eyes when he saw her. It made her feel uncomfortable.

Yet she had agreed to meet him. She cursed herself for being so foolish. Never before had she seen a tom who had been as handsome as he, with his rippling muscles yet lean frame, his beautiful amber eyes that looked almost as if flecked with gold, his thick gray fur that was dappled with soft white. Like snowflakes falling during a gloomy, gray morning. _Oh StarClan, I've always had a thing for toms with gray-and-white pelts._

And now StarClan was punishing her by taking away her best friend's brother. Smokepaw was the one who had murdered Fishpaw, she was sure of it!

When the RiverClan apprentice had gone missing, a patrol was sent out to track him. They traced his scent somewhere near the ThunderClan border when it abruptly vanished. There was a faint whiff of ThunderClan, but which ThunderClanner, it was unknown to them.

"Let the gathering begin!" Onestar meowed, his ears twitching. All of the other clans had switched leaders, except for WindClan, Frostpaw noted. Yet she didn't seem to care, just stared imploringly up at her own leader, begging her to announce Fishpaw's death. She wanted to leap to her paws and yowl that it was all Smokepaw's fault, but that would put a target on her, and she certainly didn't want to die.

Rowanstar didn't waste a moment, before drawing himself to his full height and meowing in a loud voice, "ShadowClan is thriving. Green-leaf has provided us with warm weather and good prey. We have three new apprentices; Ravenpaw, Flamepaw and Dapplepaw!" The clans began to chant the names softly. New apprentices were always welcomed.

Mistystar seemed to watch the exchange with a bored expression, and yet she didn't move forward to speak herself. Frostpaw assumed she would be wanting to go last, for a more dramatic effect.

Then the dark brown tabby tom that she knew as Bramblestar stepped forward, his pelt looking sleek and well-groomed, his amber eyes bright and more alive with life then she had ever seen them. Her gaze ran down the tree and briefly she wondered where the deputy was, as the spot on the gnarled roots were empty.

"Our deputy Lionblaze is unfortunately unable to accompany us tonight as he is back at ThunderClan. He had a fight with a thorn-bush," a whisper of an amused smile flitted across his face, and murmurs of slight amusement rippled throughout the clans, imagining the great noble tom falling into a thornbush and yowling in pain. "Yet ThunderClan is thriving. Green-leaf has given us an abundance of prey as well. We have two new apprentices, Rowanpaw and Smokepaw."

She glanced quickly at the sister, a pretty red tortoiseshell, but she looked distracted, her gaze searching for a face that when she couldn't find, dismay showed on her features. When the gray tom's name was called, she flinched inwardly. Then she cursed herself, because she knew he saw her. The burning gaze had never left her pelt, and was now staring harder, as if forcing her to cheer his name. She had to bite down on her tongue to avoid doing so, ducking her head with a grimace on her features.

"My mate Squirrelflight has also given birth to a litter of four healthy kits. Nettlekit, Goldenkit, Shrewkit and Ravenkit." He announced proudly, smiling widely. _So that's why he looks so happy._

Onestar glanced at Mistystar, who just shook her head slightly, before stepping forward. "WindClan too is thriving. We have two new warriors, Stagtail and Fawnleap." Frostpaw could make them out, but neither of them looked too happy. Stagtail kept casting sideways glances at the other new warrior, while Fawnleap looked miserable and broken, just staring down at her paws, her gaze empty.

Frostpaw frowned. Why was it that almost everyone was miserable these days? She was miserable, the newly named warriors were miserable, Fawnleap was miserable, ThunderClan was missing a deputy… She felt a forlorn feeling in her gut, but she shook it off. Cats were upset all the time; it was probably just a coincidence.

"RiverClan has two new warriors, Streamfur and Pebblestep," Mistystar paused a moment, her gaze ice cold and defiant as she stared down at the clans below her. Frostpaw admired her leader; who could look so graceful and beautiful with a sleek, well-groomed coat and bright blue eyes yet could look so fierce at the same time, and so completely and utterly powerful. Frostpaw longed to be just like her someday. "One of our apprentices went missing a few sunrises ago. Fishpaw. We traced his scent to somewhere not far from the border of ThunderClan,"

Almost immediately, yowls of disapproval and hate arose from the crowd where ThunderClan stood. Shouts of 'liar' and 'fox-dung' were hurled at the RiverClan leader, but she hardly flinched, just continued, raising her voice to allow it to be heard above their hateful cries.

"There was a whiff of ThunderClan scent that lingered around where his scent trail was cut off. We have reason to believe it was a ThunderClan warrior who had _murdered _our apprentice!" Once the word murder was out, both clans leapt to their paws and were in uproar.

Amongst all the chaos, Frostpaw's horrified eyes met Smokepaw's. He was the only one who was unfazed as he stared back at her, a vacant, distant look lingering in his amber eyes. Yet there was a sick, gruesome smile that stretched all the way across his face, showing teeth, and she wanted to scream. But she couldn't. She was frozen to her paws.

It was like slow motion as she watched her clan leap to their paws, yelling and hissing at the ThunderClan cats, aiming accusations.

"Murderers! Fox-hearts!"

Yet the other clan was on their paws too, defending their own clan's honor and aiming their own hateful cries at RiverClan too.

"Fox-dung," one warrior yowled, his eyes blazing with rage.

"Filthy liars," another cried, before unsheathing his claws and digging them into the earth.

Even the elders joined in. A thin dark brown tabby tom leapt to his paws, eyes blazing with hatred, and his voice was heard amongst the others, "that's fox-dung! Why would we touch your fish-brained apprentices?"

Frostpaw flinched, her eyes swimming with blackness. Both clans were at each other's throats, while Mistystar and Bramblestar struggled to get their clans under control. Yet both of their eyes were full of malice and hatred as they glared angrily at one another.

"Remember the truce!" Leafpool cried out, a pitiful attempt to get the two clans to split.

"The gathering is over!" Bramblestar yowled, his voice echoing around the clearing. Mistystar leapt off the tree and wove through her clanmates, glaring at them threateningly as she forced them to part from their new enemies. Reluctantly, they followed their leader off the gathering island.

The blue-gray she-cat cast one more glance over her shoulder, and she saw Smokepaw grin wickedly at her. _How could you? _She wanted to scream. _You caused this war! _

War. The word struck her and shook her to her core. War.

ThunderClan and RiverClan were now at war. Murder was not something to be toyed with, nor was it something to be easily dismissed. RiverClan was certain it was ThunderClan who had murdered their apprentice. ThunderClan was certain it was RiverClan who was making up lies to make them look bad. Both clans were full of anger and hatred.

"StarClan, no," she whispered, stricken.

War was inevitable.

They would be forced to make allies.

They would be forced to fight one another.

There were going to be deaths.

Many, many more.

With that, Frostpaw's head spun and blackness washed over her as she crumpled to the ground. She heard someone meow her name in shock, but she crumpled down.

_Oh StarClan, no._

…

She was dreaming again.

Firepaw is crouched behind a bramble bush, watching two dark brown tabby cats sitting next to each other. The more slender of the two let out a warm purr and leaned her head against the larger one's shoulder.

Suddenly, she feels a shattering sense of loss. Her heart twists in her chest and she has to force herself to swallow the bile that rises in her throat as she watches it. Unbeknownst to her, tears have already formed at the edges of her eyes and were sliding down her cheeks. She feels the sticky warmth of them clinging to her eyelashes.

Numbness seems to creep into her, and at that time, she wants nothing more than to run. Run far away so she can never see that ever again. Yet her paws don't move. And slowly the numbness twists inside of her, forming into a single seed of hatred.

Then the scene changes, and she's wrenched away from this scene of heartbreak and loss.

She's sitting in a clearing.

"Firestar, what can we do?" A blue-furred she-cat meows in exasperation, plopping down beside them. Her fur is already slightly streaked with a pale white-gray color, definitely caused by stress.

The ginger she-cat wants to say that she's Fire_paw _not Fire_star _but she can't. Her mouth doesn't move, and neither do any of her muscles. She feels herself shrug helplessly, and meow in a defeated voice, "I don't know what to do. We tampered with fate- so of course we're being punished." His-her voice was grim.

"I don't know," she murmurs sorrowfully, "Firestar, you've been destined for greatness since you were born. Perhaps you and Firepaw could be more alike, if you just tried."

His eyes flash, "What do you expect me to do? Take control of her body? You saw what happened with Tigerflame- it almost ripped him apart."

"Speaking of him, he's almost at the Tribe now," she meows uncertainly, "but I don't know about the ancestors. I know he's going to speak to them, and I know they will be important. But that's it."

Firestar sighed, casting his gaze down to his paws, "what about Firepaw? She's not making the connections she's supposed to be making."

"Because she's sick," Bluestar meowed, her pelt fluffing up, "once she gets better, it'll be alright."

"Once she gets better, something else is going to happen," Firestar pointed out, his voice clipped, "She's going to have a hard life. She's going to have to learn how to cope."

The blue furred she-cat meowed, "and she will. Just wait."

Halfway through their conversation, a ragged gray she-cat stumbled forward, her eyes stretching wide, "Bluestar, I have to tell you something. It's _important._"

"What is it, Yellowfang?" she meowed curiously.

Both cats started to pad after the yellow she-cat, but she shot Firestar a piercing glare, "not you. Firepaw can't know about this. Not yet."

Firestar opened his jaws to protest, then just sighed, nodding in defeat.

They padded away, but it was unnerving.

Something important had just happened. Something so important that even she, or Firestar, couldn't know about. But what could it be?


	46. Forty-Five: Tiger

_So so so so so sorry about the slow update D: I've been really busy lately, and I've totally forgotten about this until now. D: I'm sorry! I promise I'll try to update sooner. :/_

_Anyway, so this chapter is finally a Tigerflame chapter. I also noticed that I forgot to do Review Replies, so I'm going to do them now. D: Sorry about that as well._

**_Review Replies:_**

_Snowclaw22: Thank you so much! (: It means a lot to me._

_Meadowlily of ThunderClan: Thank you so much! C: It means a lot to me._

_Stealthstar of StealthClan: Haha, yeah. Firepaw misses her sister more than she realizes. And yeah, she would've been stuck, but thankfully Lionblaze dug her out. :D Also, bingo. The infertile thing was because she was a tom. xD And there were a lot of questions answered. I figured it was about time for them to be answered. :O_

_DaughterOfTheHuntress: Me too :P They have such a cute mentor/apprentice bond! Haha, are the kits what you had expected them to be? :P Also you should definitely write about warriors. It's not that hard to write about. It's hard to write if you be extremely realistic (no smiling/crying/etc) but hey hey, it's your fanfiction. Besides, cats dont speak english either. xD I hope she can get through it, too. :D _

_Best OC Maker: Oh my gosh, that made me laugh :P "Lets hope Smokepaw doesn't go psycho on the little guys" xD Yeah. Let us hope. D: It would be pretty sad if he went on a rampage and killed them -.-;u and so soon after they were born, too._

_Spottedmist: Thanks lol xD_

_Raeda2001: Firepaw will get her warrior name SOON. Like, VERY SOON. Also, her parents realize that they're hurting her. They've been kind of busy and haven't had time to properly understand how she's feeling about the whole situation. :P Having second litters of kits are pretty common, yeah, Breezepelt is a baddie- scratching her and all that. D; Also thanks :D_

_Shira the Mage: Yeah, I know. I wanted to make Spottedfur into a warrior, then I realized I wrote her into this super gentle, kind of detached sibling, so then I wanted to change her into a Medicine Cat. Then I realized there are two already; so currently she's in between. :\ And yeah, me too. It'd be a shame if she's just ice cold to them all._

_Photography Bird: Yeah, poor Firepaw. xD But hopefully it'll all be better soon. ^.^ Heuhue. I don't know. Will Smokepaw kill Frostpaw? :OO Is he willing to kill the supposedly 'love' of his life? xD_

_rainpool777: damn. All the hatred to them, lols. xD_

_TheShadowEclipsex: I started writing this before Bramblestar's Storm came out, so... he's still alive in my fanfic ^.^ Also lol, what. :P I always pictured Firepaw to have like an english accent (to be one of those like posh rich people) while Tigerflame is one of those like rugged, kind of poor, cute guys who just wants to impress her. With like shaggy and unkempt hair and everything. xD (I think too much about them u.u';)_

_WhenCowsFly: yeah it is. But I felt as if one of the kits at least should take after their mother and have an all-ginger pelt. :P Well mostly. Except for the white paws and stuff. xD Yeah.. Firepaw is just full of the death._

_AngelxCloud: Yeah. D: Poor Firepaw._

_Lazy Watermelon: Thanks! :D_

_RedSparrowOwl: Me too. I was originally going to have Firepaw be all tough and get over it, but then I realized it'd be a unique twist to her personality to just let her start to whine and be a mouse-brain for a while. Everybody has some sort of tantrum during their life eventually, right? :D _

_Coralstorm: Nope, I haven't seen/read it. :O Also, ahh. The double-life. :P Like a secret agent. But yeah I know what you mean, kind-of. You act differently than you write. But I'm pretty sure everybody is like that, because if everybody told everybody what they were really feeling when you said 'sup' or whatever, then there would be lots more tears in this world. :P :V also I liked how Lionblaze threw her out of her nest too xD Yeah, Fawnpaw is pretty important to the story now. :\ Congratz on getting 100 pages in Wolven! :D_

_bob jones: hehe thanks :p_

_Stuffed Watermelon: I agree. I like Firepaw chapters more than Tigerflame, but thats probably because his life is just not as interesting as hers. Also, he'll return soon... eventually... :P _

_TheFanfictionMaster: Haha, yeah. That part was pretty obvious; but Firepaw was like delirious and sluggish and feverish and all that so I don't think her brain was working properly. xD_

_TimberFrost of ThunderClan: hehe. Will she die? Or will she not?! Dun dun dun..._

_Ravenflame: thanks! ^^_

_Lilyshine: I made her that way for a reason. xD But it won't be revealed till later on._

_sailorraven34: thanks :D_

_StarStripe: xD lol_

_Minty fresh1013: Lots of people have asked that xD But no. I didn't mean to make them seem connected with the medicine cat and all that. It just happened, lols._

_Wood Cats: Yeah, I can't wait to bring Tigerflame back either. :/ But theres stuff he hasta do in teh mountains, lol. D: _

_Guest: Theres romance in this chapter. xD I noticed it too. Sorry :p_

_Spottedfire: yeah I did notice that she seemed out of character occasionally T_T it bothers me too. Also lol, thanks xD -waves at the girl in the T-shirt that says Thawing A Frozen Heart and is holding pompoms-_

_Yowl: thank you! ^^ Also haha, she's got a thing for the gray-and-white pelts. I meant it as in like, sometimes people are like, "y'know, I've always had a thing for brunettes." or something like that. xD_

_Lazerkat: It might be because of that :P I didn't really think much of it; except that Firepaw really wants to excel and she doesn't think Cherryfall can like help her that much. Also, kk, thanks for the advice. :D Firepaw and Tigerflame have switched lives o_O well, in a way. :D Except Firestar's parents weren't very described, so I dunno about them. :P _

...

He missed her so much.

Tigerflame padded after the patrol, his tail swishing from side to side. They had been on the mountains for a few sunrises, and were now nearing the Tribe. Nothing exciting had happened, nothing was out of the ordinary. He was still missing Firepaw during the day, and plagued by nightmares during night.

The previous night, he had a dream that made his heart pound in his chest.

_"I'm sorry, Tigerflame," she meowed sorrowfully, her eyes half-closed, "I don't have the strength to hang on. I…" She trailed off, looking forward through glassy, unfocused eyes. A sigh escaped her lips as she blinked her berry-bright eyes. _

_When he pressed against her, he found that she was boiling hot. Jerking away from his side, he let out a meow of shock, "are you okay?" He expected an answer, but when he looked at her again, her eyelids were closed and she sat completely still. Feeling panic bubble up inside of him, he began to nudge at her. "Firepaw? Firepaw?"_

_But there was no response._

_He pressed his nose lightly to her ear; it was burning hot as well. He pressed himself against her, only to find that he couldn't feel the familiar beat of her heart. He let out a howl of misery, "Firepaw!" Before he lowered his gaze and pressed his muzzle into her fur._

_After he pulled away he took a step back, staring at her, as if staring long and hard was enough to bring her back to life. It seemed so real. The grief that was threatening to overtake him was the most real emotion he had ever felt. Feeling as if he couldn't bear to be apart from her, he raced towards her and pressed his nose in her fur._

_Instead of being hot; now it was ice cold. Her eyelids were still closed and she wasn't moving. He felt like a kit, but the wails poured out of his mouth as he began to cry loudly, his body racked with sobs and his strangled chokes. _

_It never seemed to occur to them that instead of being somewhere, anywhere else, they were in a forest with murky water and shadowy trees. A place where there were no stars. No light. No hope. _

_As he lay beside her, he heard a rustling of leaves next to him. When he lifted his head, he saw with blurry eyes a dark shape. The black-furred tom's face was split in a twisted smile as he stared feverishly at Firepaw's lifeless and still body lying there._

_Once his nose touched her pelt, she let out a gasp before gulping in air. Then she sat up straight and blinked once. But her eyes weren't the beautiful almost emerald green they were before. Now they were a piercing, hard amber. Instead of filled with warmth and energy, they were like chips of ice._

_"Get away from me," she meowed roughly, a sneer on her features, before shouldering him out of the way. Then she let out a purr, the most warm thing she had done, before rubbing her cheek against Breezepelt and twining her tail with his._

_The black tom shot a sly smirk at Tigerflame, "I told you. She's mine."_

Just thinking about the dream made the dark brown tabby tom shudder. He unsheathed his claws and sank them into the pebbly stone beneath his paws as he walked. He walked stiffly, his body rigid.

He knew it was an irrational fear, but some part of him always worried that Firepaw _would _choose Breezepelt over him. Sometimes, when he tried to ask his sister if Firepaw ever talked about any toms, she would just roll her eyes and poke him playfully.

_"You're adorable," Hollyfrost, Hollypaw back then, meowed, licking his ear quickly, causing him to shy away in embarassment. _

_It was before they had really gotten close. It was actually back when she was still mean to him. His voice was so high back then, so squeaky and kit-like. His cheeks flushed, "I'm not adorable! I just want to know if she likes anyone!" He protested._

_His sister just butted him lightly on the side, "she doesn't like anyone currently, but I don't know. I think you've got some tough competition, little brother."_

_"I hate it when you call me that-" his sentence was cut short as what she meowed sank in, and he blinked hard and stood up straighter, "what do you mean- tough competition?" He meowed._

_"Well, Dewpaw and Snowpaw are going to get their warrior names soon- which makes them just that much more desirable. Not to mention that Snowpaw is a great hunter, and Dewpaw's got those gorgeous amber eyes…" Hollypaw seemed to trail off, her mind going somewhere else._

_Tigerpaw puffed out his chest and widened his eyes, "well I think I've got some pretty good-looking amber eyes too!" He squeaked in protest._

_Her sister purred in amusement, "you just called my eyes good-looking."_

_"What? I did not!" He cried out in protest._

_She laughed, "we have the same eyes, mouse-brain!" _

_He blinked in surprise. "Okay, fine," he admitted, "you got me. But seriously. Does Firepaw like anyone? Does she ever talk about anyone?" He meowed worriedly._

_She paused for a heartbeat, looking thoughtful. Then she shook her head, "surprisingly, no. She doesn't talk about toms- except for you, of course. But then again, she only teases you and points out your flaws." That caused him to lower his head in shame, his pelt growing hot. "But I think you've got a chance. She doesn't like anyone; and you're the only tom that she actually talks about…"_

_At that, he perked up, "really?" he meowed excitedly, bouncing to his paws._

_"Yeah," she chuckled, "but don't get so obsessed. We're just apprentices, there's no such thing as 'love' at our age. You may think you're in love, but its probably just a crush. You'll get over it soon."_

_He lowered his gaze, "whatever," he mumbled._

_The thing was; he didn't want to get over it._

_Even if she never liked him back._

_He liked the pain she inflicted upon him._

_He loved everything about her._

"Hey, we're almost there," Hazeltail meowed from his side, casting a sideways glance at him. They were nearing the waterfall now; close to where they would have to climb down.

Tigerflame was still distracted, thinking about Firepaw. He wished he could scoot a little closer to her. He wished he could wrap his tail around her. He loved everything about her.

He loved the way she always smelled sweet, as if always carrying a scent of flowers or berries on her pelt.

He loved the way her green eyes would sparkle when she laughed.

He loved the way her smile tugged at the edges of her lips for a few heartbeats before she actually smiled.

He loved the way she rested her head on his shoulder; the way she always found that perfect spot so it felt so right and was comfortable for them both.

He loved how soft her pelt felt against his; how warm her body felt against his.

He loved everything about her.

"Wake up!" Ivypool nudged him, looking slightly irritated, "we have to climb down the waterfall." She looked serious as she stared at him; and briefly he remembered that he wasn't here just to reminiscence about spending time with Firepaw. He was here to find out information.

When he had explained to Ivypool and Jayfeather, they both looked grim. He had told them about how Owlpaw was living in the Twolegplace, and she was offering her aid to cats in order to find out more information about her sister. He talked about how Smoky had asked for help in killing a tom. He told them about how ThunderClan was potentially in danger.

And now they were speeding up. They wanted to get back as soon as possible to warn the clan; and they couldn't do that if Tigerflame kept dragging behind, his thoughts full of nothing but Firepaw. So he forced himself to focus, and to drag his mind off of the fiery ginger she-cat.

As he neared the waterfall, he grit his teeth before digging his claws between the cracks of the crumbling wall. As he placed his feet on the wall, he realized now he was off the ground. Casting a glance beneath him, he felt a wave of dizziness and fear course through him, but forced himself to cling tighter. His breathing began to get shallower, and he began to tremble violently.

It seemed as if Hazeltail was having the same difficulties. She was clinging on tightly to the wall, her eyes round and scared. Her voice came out a shaky whisper, "did I forget to say that I was afraid of heights?" A trembling laugh followed, which was cut short as her claws slipped and she let out a shriek of horror before regaining her grip.

Tigerflame was too scared to reply. His heart pounding in his chest, he closed his eyes for a moment and thought of Firepaw. What would she do? He felt a grin start to spread across his face; picturing her just dashing onto the wall and starting to climb down as fast as she could, laughing as she did it. She had always been brave. She had always been fearless.

Thinking about her calmed him down as he began to warily lower himself down, his bristling pelt beginning to flatten and smooth. He heard a call of encouragement from Ivypool below, and vaguely he wondered if Jayfeather had managed to climb down. Being larger than the skinny medicine cat, Foxleap might have been able to carry him down.

Once he got close enough, he pushed himself off the wall and landed carefully on all four paws. He crouched there, trembling, for a few heartbeats as he began to calm himself down. Out of his peripheral vision, he noticed that Hazeltail had managed to climb down too, calmed down by Foxleap's encouraging words. The reddish tom was now purring as he brushed against her.

Sharp pain stabbed at him as the two of them morphed into him and Firepaw, purring and brushing pelts. He blinked hard and then the vision faded, as he carefully climbed back to his paws.

"Are they going to let us stay?" Foxleap's voice was a worried whisper.

"I don't know," was Jayfeather's grim reply.

Ivypool asked, "were they mad the last time you guys came?"

A pregnant pause.

"Yes," Foxleap muttered.

Ivypool cursed, "mouse-dung."

Just as they got to their paws, a patrol of cats dashed in front of them. The leader was a black-furred tom, a sparrow dangling from his jaws, at his side a large gray she-cat. They both stared in shock; clearly not expecting these intruders.

"Jayfeather?" The gray one gasped, bounding forward, looking surprised, "what are you doing here?"

"We'll explain it to Stoneteller." Came his firm but smooth reply. "Can we go into your camp?"

"Well, alright," she meowed, still looking a bit puzzled. She shared a nod with the black tom and the patrol began to lead the journeying cats into their camp.

Once they arrived, the gray one bounded away. Tigerflame twitched his ear. _I wonder where she's going. _As they stepped forward, cats began to whisper amongst themselves, and a few even stepped forward in shock, staring at Jayfeather and Foxleap with familiarity in their eyes.

But his question was answered quickly, because a long-legged, lean dark gray tom padded outwards. A hush fell over the cats. When he spoke, his voice was gravelly and also ominous.

"Jayfeather, it's been a long time." He meowed calmly.

"Greetings, Stoneteller," he dipped his head courteously. Tigerflame felt the obligation to do the same, so he did a swift bow-type thing where he dipped his head at the what-seemed-to-be leader of the Tribe.

"The Tribe of Endless Hunting has told me to await for your arrival." He spoke, his voice calm.

"What?" Tigerflame blurted out.

Stoneteller's eyes glinted as he stared at the dark brown tabby tom. "I've been waiting for you, Tigerflame."


	47. Forty-Six: Frost

_So sorry for the late update! I know it's no excuse, but I'm going to try and make these next few chapters really interesting, and I'll try hard not to be so slow. I've been busy with school, and I have exams soon, and stuff like that. :/ _

...

She couldn't sleep.

The darkness felt like a black python as it wrapped itself around her, so thick and so suffocating. Her stomach was churning in her stomach and her body felt weak with exhaustion. She felt as if she were lying limp beneath a heavy weight; her body immobilized and her lungs screaming for air. Sorrow pierced her chest as tears formed at the edges of her eyes, clinging to her eyelashes and sticking them together.

_I'm a fool. _Thoughts clouded her mind like smoke. At just the mention of smoke, she cringed. _Smokepaw. Oh, StarClan. Why did I trust you? _The handsome gray-and-white tom was the cause of all her worries. He was the one who had killed Fishpaw, and caused the war. This battle would be fruitless; as it wasn't ThunderClan who had killed the RiverClan apprentice, it was Smokepaw.

It wasn't just guilt and fear that were battling her emotions; there was also anger. How dare he? Who was he to take away another cat's life? She had asked him not to touch Fishpaw, insisting that she could protect herself. However, he had still jumped to the conclusion that she couldn't protect herself, and made the reckless decision to put it on his paws to avenge this wrong. And how did he think to avenge it? By killing the cat. The decision was rash and not properly thought through, and now they were all forced to face the consequences.

She suddenly felt as if she couldn't breathe. Her eyes swiftly scanned the apprentice's den, where she saw the sleeping form of Pricklepaw. The den was so empty, but it felt so suffocating. She carefully stepped out of her nest, her heart hammering, and her vision slightly dizzy. As soon as she stepped outside, she glanced up at the moon. It was a thin slice of white-silver in the dark sky, hardly visible and mostly hidden amongst the shadows.

Briefly she contemplated making the imprudent choice of going to confront Smokepaw, but then thought better, and decided against it. He would probably slaughter her too- probably in some gory way. She felt a shiver run through her, just thinking about it.

She felt oddly light-headed and dizzy; almost as if she were looking at a vertiginous drop to below while at the top of a tree. She also felt unbalanced as she stumbled around, her hind-paws feeling numb and almost dragging against the ground. Unbeknownst to her, she had ventured towards the leader's den, where a hushed whisper sought her attention.

"What should I do?"

Hearing her own leader sound so helpless and perturbed made her feel very cold all over. She looked so poised and controlled during the gathering, but the tone to her question betrayed her real emotions. Of course Mistystar didn't want to commence a war between the two clans. An apprentice's death may seem a small thing; but they had found claw marks on his pelt. They were far too neat to have been done by a fox or a badger, revealing that it was no accident he had shown up dead.

For a heartbeat she considered walking into the den and confessing everything. Surely getting punished solely was better than causing a battle? There were bound to be injuries, and perhaps even deaths. When it came to be something as serious as this, nothing was certain anymore. Except for one thing. Bloodshed. And she would be lying if she had said that Smokepaw was the only bloodthirsty cat she knew. Many cats, including some in RiverClan, were indeed violent.

She forced her paws to move, for her legs to carry her forward. However, when she lifted her gaze up, a pair of familiar amber eyes caught her eyes. They glinted dangerously, and she thought she could see a ghost of that sick, twisted smile that was now engraved into her mind. His teeth were showing, and there was an odd red tint to them. Her heart dropped, and she was suddenly crippled by fear. She was in a tense crouch, her muscles taut and ears pricked. She was almost too frightened to run, but was more so to go into the leader's den.

Frostpaw was no hero. And like so many others, she seemed to have that knack for self-preservation. Biting her lip and pushing down her guilt, she almost tripped over her paws as she scurried, like a scolded kit, back to the apprentice's den. Even as she lay down in her nest, his face lingered in her thoughts. How did he manage to enter RiverClan territory? He was an intelligible cat, but she doubted that even with the adrenaline, he was strong enough to single-handedly take down a capable tom like Fishpaw.

That meant one thing and one thing only: that he had help. And she was determined to find out who was helping this six moon old apprentice get away with murder.

Too scared to sleep, the poor apprentice lay in her nest all night. In fact, she was so frightened; she didn't dare to budge a single muscle, scared that the sound of her stirring might attract the unwanted attention from Smokepaw. Nor did she open her eyes, worried that if she did, she would see his frosty amber eyes and gruesome smile staring down at her. She made sure that every part of her was tucked closely together, trying to make it so the gray-and-white tom wouldn't be able to disfigure her as a part of punishment.

It wasn't love that he felt for her; it was something much darker. And she knew that there was bound to be punishment. She just didn't know how he planned on doing it, or when.

When the earliest rays of morning light had filtered into the den, she wanted to screech with relief. Finally night was over. She padded out of her nest and into the clearing. There weren't many cats awake at pre-dawn, only the cats that were going on patrol. She managed to catch the patrol before they left, intercepting them with an offer.

"Can I come too?"

The leader of the patrol, Heronwing, shrugged with a quick glance at the other warriors. "Sure, why not." The dark gray-and-black tom was still quite a young warrior, but had already managed to score his own apprentice. He was taking his mentorship seriously, but occasionally you would see him with a cheeky smile quite similar to that of an apprentice as he played some sort of prank on his friends. The kit in everybody didn't seem to fade away. But it could be killed. And Frostpaw was trying to protect hers.

The young warrior's apprentice, Pricklepaw, glanced at her in surprise. Her already spiky fur ruffled with unease as she saw her friend, "are you okay?"

"Of course I am," her reply was curt, her voice cool. She founded so distant, so private. It wasn't like her at all. She had always been the one who was far too reckless with their privacy. She spilled all her secrets with the smallest nudge, and more often than not, it was to cats she hardly even knew. Never before had this caused any problems for her. That is, until Smokepaw had come into her life.

There was silence between them for a while as they padded out of camp. As of pre-dawn, the sky was still a blend of night and day. The sun lit up the sky, casting bright streaks across the blueness of the sky. You could see a blend of pink, orange, yellow, and reds mottling the colors, and brightening the dark blue into just a simple blue color, streaked with lighter shades. The air was crisp and fresh, with the clean smell of fresh water and morning dew still clinging to grass. It was rather quiet, with only a few birds chirping, their paw-steps and only the sound of water running over rocks disturbing the silence. And of course the soft meows of the cats in the patrol.

Pricklepaw finally spoke again, her ears twitching as she meowed casually, "so, what do you think about the whole Fishpaw-ThunderClan thing?" There was no suspicion in her voice. Nothing that hinted her knowing anything that tied Frostpaw to the whole dilemma, just as Frostpaw was determined to keep it.

The silver she-cat didn't flinch at the question, and managed to keep her voice steady as she replied, "I'm not sure. But I don't think we should really fight a war for him."

"Why not?" The prospect of not battling didn't seem to even occur to the light brown tabby, as she lifted her head, surprise evident in her pale blue eyes.

"More fighting and violence. All this bloodshed, is it really worth it?" She spoke it half to herself, half to her friend. Frostpaw's ears were flattened against her head as the whisper left her lips. She felt a glance of pity from her friend. Not about Smokepaw- nobody could know that. Instead, it was due to her tragic kithood.

What had happened to her was quite cliché, at least for something like a character from an elder's tale.

When she was around one moon old, her mother had died of sickness. Not long from that, her father had provoked a fight with a RiverClan patrol. They hadn't meant to kill him, but his injuries were too severe and it wasn't long before he had bled out. Which left poor Frostpaw, two moons and all alone, to fend for herself. That is, until the patrol tracked their father down and realized how grave their mistake was. Yes, little Frost was an orphan, until the clan took her in. Then she strived to be the best warrior she could.

At least, that's what she wished she could say she did. She didn't strive to be the best warrior she could. She always played on other's emotions. She knew how to make her pity them, and unlike most others, she didn't despise the attention she got due to her tragic backstory. She enjoyed the attention, and didn't complain about the perks either. Frostpaw didn't hate RiverClan for what happened. It was her father who had attacked first, and they hadn't meant to kill him. It was his fault, not theirs. He clearly didn't care enough about her to try to stay safe.

So lost in thought, she almost missed Pricklepaw's soft reply of, "are you thinking of your parents?"

"No," she snapped. Then she recoiled, alarmed at her own reaction. Never before had she snapped at someone. She had always been so careful with her display of emotions. She may seem to be a pushover, someone who would tell you all their secrets, but was that really because she was reckless? Or was that just because she was smart? When others found out about her backstory, they had often pitied her. She had gotten out of cleaning the Elder's den countless times by whimpering something about her parents. She had evaded trouble even when stealing a rabbit from WindClan by whimpering about her parents. Pity was a strong emotion. And so was the so-called "warm" feeling of doing something good for another cat.

That's the only thing she learned out of her father's mistakes. If he had done what they wanted, just gotten out of their way, he would have still been alive today. When you make others believe that they're right, they feel good about themselves. They're in a better mood, meaning they'd probably treat you nicer.

"I-I'm sorry," she meowed, "I was thinking about my parents." She fixed her gaze on her paws. Pricklepaw sighed and nodded, pressing her cheek lightly against her friend's before speaking again, determined to keep the conversation going.

"So I wonder what had provoked ThunderClan to attack-no, murder one of our apprentices?"

It was a pretty legitimate question. And Frostpaw knew the answer to it. She was the reason that Smokepaw had murdered, by saying that Fishpaw had raped her.

Why was it that she was so determined to set things straight? Why was it that she was being so righteous, even though she had always played to other's emotions? Why was she now, so suddenly, determined to be a good cat?

Maybe because it was as much her fault as it was Smokepaw's. "I don't know," her voice was husky and low, but she didn't meet her friend's eyes.

"Are you still thinking of your parents?" Pricklepaw sounded concerned, adding, "if it makes you feel any better, you're a great friend. I still remember all the fun we had when we were apprentices. Remember that time when we wanted to go near the lake, and I had almost fallen in, and Fishpaw had saved me? He brought us back to camp and warned us not to go too close,"

"And the two of us had ever gone to the lake again- well, not during kithood anyway," the silver she-cat finished, her voice quiet and trembling.

Pricklepaw smiled wistfully. "I'm really going to miss him."

"He was a good tom," Frostpaw meowed quietly.

Her heart pounded against her chest as she reflected back on her memories. That day besides the lake, when she and Pricklepaw were playing, and her friend had almost fallen in. The time when she had told Smokepaw that she had fallen in and that she was "raped". That night when she returned to camp, she was pleased with how clever she was, thinking that up. Now Smokepaw would treat her even nicer, thinking of her as damaged goods. If he had any decency, he wouldn't dare to play with her. However, she was far off. He had _no _decency.

_"__Watch out!" _

_A startled yelp came from Pricklekit as the light brown tabby teetered on her paws, leaning close to the lake. Frostkit had already leapt to her paws and was ready to try to grab her friend's scruff and steady her, but someone had already beaten her to it. A gray, black, and white tom was already there, steadying her with his tail._

_"__Careful," he said with a warm smile, "you might just fall in." Pricklekit let out a relieved giggle, before clambering to her paws and shaking her pelt. She was still shaking from the initial shock, but she had recovered mostly._

_"__Thanks," she meowed shakily, leaning against his legs. He was very firm and solid, while she was still trembling with fright from her slip. _

_He didn't seem to be annoyed by how reckless she was acting. "Don't play so close to the lake, you might slip someday when I'm not around, and I won't be able to catch you." He grinned a little, sticking out his tongue playfully._

_She laughed, "We'll stay away from the lake."_

_"__Should probably be heading back to camp now," Frostkit decided it was about time to cut in. There had been enough flirting between the two of them. She didn't think it was right to take a mate before even becoming an apprentice! Of course, back then; she didn't really understand the whole concept of "love". She still doesn't._

_"__Okay, I'll take you guys back." He smiled, his eyes twinkling with friendliness._

Frostpaw sighed heavily. How could one little lie get so spun out of proportion? She was about to say something else, but she was cut off by a shout of horror.

"Oh my StarClan! Reedwhisker?"

Lakeheart was crouched beside the limp, wet body of a black tom. His pelt was ruffled and scratched, but the face and features undeniably belonged to Reedwhisker. There was blood on his pelt, but it wasn't fresh, as it was already caking and drying. A faint scent of ThunderClan wafted around the area.

"ThunderClan." A vicious spit came from Heronwing's lips as he narrowed his eyes in anger.

Frostpaw felt sick, stumbling back as the cats of her patrol gathered around his body. This was why she saw Smokepaw yesterday. He was here. With whoever was helping him. They had killed Reedwhisker. It wasn't enough that they killed an apprentice, to really get RiverClan mad, they had killed the deputy. And it didn't make matters better that he was Mistystar's own son. There would be no more doubt in the gray-blue furred leader's voice. She would be furious when she finds out.

And then war would be inevitable.

"We have to take him back to camp," Perchtail meowed, her voice cracking. Her gray-and-white pelt was bristling with alarm, and there was a thick ring of white around her eyes. Heronwing was standing protectively beside his apprentice, offering her silent support.

Perchtail, Heronwing, and Lakeheart all simultaneously moved forward. Their paw steps seemed to be heavy, but they remained as dignified as they could. They carefully lifted the deceased tom and placed him gently on Heronwing's shoulders, who staggered slightly under his weight but didn't buckle.

Lakeheart muttered something to Perchtail before calling out, "Pricklepaw, Frostpaw, you guys go back to camp first. Call Mistystar. She needs to know about this."

The patrol walked slowly and carefully behind them, while Pricklepaw exchanged a shocked and sorrowful glance with Frostpaw. The two apprentices then dashed back to camp. The silver she-cat tried her best to keep up, but her stomach was twisted up in a knot and she found it already hard enough to breathe already. Once they burst into camp, Mistystar wasn't awake yet. Of course. She had been awake up till late last night, as Frostpaw had stumbled upon her conversation.

"You wake her," Pricklepaw muttered, looking wary.

Frostpaw shook her head wildly, "no way! You wake her!"

"How do I wake someone up and tell them their son is dead?" She hissed.

"I don't know! You're older- you do it!" The silver she-cat snapped.

She felt a bit silly, bickering about such a serious topic, but she couldn't do it. She couldn't tell Mistystar her son was dead. Especially if this was her fault. Smokepaw must have done this to punish her for something; perhaps it was to punish her for not cheering his name. She half-lidded her eyes. Oh, StarClan, she was going to regret this till she died.

"Fine! I'll be the mature one here," Pricklepaw huffed, her light brown pelt spiking up even more. She casually stepped into her leader's den, nervous and trembling slightly. "Mistystar?" She meowed quietly. The gray-blue she-cat mumbled something inaudible before blearily opening one eye.

"Yes?" She meowed, clambering to her paws. "What time is it?" She looked horrified for a moment as she thought she slept in, but then calmed down, realizing it wasn't even dawn yet.

The light brown she-cat's voice cracked, "I… I have some bad news. I'm afraid Reedwhisker… he…" she trailed off, staring at Frostpaw with eyes round with panic. _I can't say it. _She seemed to be saying.

"He what?" Mistystar meowed, looking immediately awake and alert.

"He's dead."


	48. Forty-Seven: Tiger

_Sorry again for the slow update! :[ But here's the next chapter._

...

"Come with me," the lanky gray tom meowed, his amber eyes glinting. The dark brown tabby tom obliged, getting to his paws before padding after him. He cast a fleeting glance back at the patrol, anxiety and fear obvious in his round amber eyes. Jayfeather gave him a hard stare, while Ivypool nodded once at him.

They walked in silence until Tigerflame awkwardly mumbled the question, "where are we going?" The healer didn't reply immediately, just continued leading him towards a cave. As they stepped inside, the dark brown tom let out an awed gasp. There were large jagged rocks spiking up from the floor, along with a few jagged rocks that spiked out from the roof of the cave. Sometimes they even touched. There was also a pool of water in the cave, where he could make out a blurry reflection of a white circle… the moon, perhaps?

"The cave of pointed stones," Stoneteller informed him once they stepped inside. The dark furred tom seemed quite confident as he carefully walked around the stones and settled himself next to the pool, his amber eyes fixated on the reflection of the moon. He looked perplexed as he stared.

"Why do you look so confused?" Tigerflame asked curiously, his eyes narrowed in bewilderment. This was all new to him.

The dark gray tom simply replied, "the reflections are puzzling. I can't seem to understand what it's trying to show me. All I know is that the Tribe of Endless Hunting wishes to speak to _you_."

"Me?" his voice rose an octave, sounding slightly squeaky, like a kit's. Tigerflame suddenly felt very self-conscious as he rasped his tongue over his shoulders and his chest, unsure of what he should look like if he really were to meet the Tribe. "Wait, who's the Tribe of Endless Hunting? I thought you were the Tribe of Rushing Water."

The healer didn't look miffed and simply meowed, "the Tribe of Endless Hunting are our ancestors. Just like StarClan for you."

Tigerflame nodded solemnly, staring at Stoneteller through his round eyes. His thick lashes casted dark shadows down his cheekbones, his eyes narrowed into slits and looking down at his paws. His cheeks suddenly looked very angular. He was shy, and partially unwilling to meet their ancestors. Maybe they would hate him, with him being the reincarnation of a mass murderer and everything. However, he knew he would have to brave this. If not for him, then for Firepaw.

"How do I meet with them?" He asked bravely, locking gazes with the healer.

Stoneteller smiled, looking satisfied, "come over here and lay down. If they wish to speak to you, then it will be in this cave, tonight, that they come visit your dreams." The wisdom in his voice didn't cause any doubt in Tigerflame's mind as he walked over to where the Stoneteller was gesturing and promptly lay down, trying to get comfortable.

"Good luck."

The dark brown tabby tom tried to get comfortable on the hard rock, but the rock was cold against his skin and hard against his bones. He bit his lip, getting more and more frustrated by each passing heartbeat. He longed for sleep to come, but it felt like it never would. Tigerflame took a deep breath, trying to calm himself. _There's no use in being nervous now. This has been your destiny since you stepped into this world. Tigerstar made sure of that. _He told himself.

Sighing as he still couldn't fall asleep, he thought about Firepaw. He wondered if she had gotten her warrior name yet. Firetiger was a ridiculous name; so he assumed that she wouldn't name herself after him. Besides, he figured that her father had already picked out a name for her. He wished that she was lying here next to him.

As he finally began to relax, his body began to feel heavy with exhaustion and suddenly he didn't seem to have the energy to toss and turn anymore. He lay there, his eyes shut and body weary, before finally slipping into unconsciousness.

_He sat quietly for a while in his dream. There was nothing that surrounded him except for a bleak gray landscape. As far as he could stare, it was just gray. There weren't even different shades, it was just all the same dull stone-colored gray._

_Finally after sitting there for what felt like moons, a path carved out of the gray. It wasn't quite a path, it was rocky with crumbling pebbles and probably sharp stones that would embed themselves in his pad, but he decided to take it anyway. Forcing his weary body to move, he dragged himself towards the path. _

_As he reached it, a white she-cat bounded forward, blinking at him with highly intelligent green eyes. Her fur was soft and smooth, while she had a slender and dainty body. She flicked her tail in welcome as he arrived, but no smile played on her lips. "Follow me," was all she said before she hurried along the path once more._

_Tigerflame cautiously followed her. She walked at quite a swift pace, expertly dodging stones and making her way across sliding pebbles with ease. He however didn't share her expertise, and often found himself stumbling or cringing as he stepped on a jagged rock. As he walked, his eyes ran across the scenery. The bleak gray color was slowly forming into mountains. If he listened carefully, he could hear the faint rushing of the waterfall. _

_What struck him as odd was that the path was perfectly straight, without any curves or steep hills or anything. They just walked and walked and walked. He slowly started to get impatient before chasing after the white she-cat. As he sped up to her, he let out a yelp of shock before skidding to a stop. Right in front of her was a steep hill, where the path was narrow and lead dangerously downwards._

_Overhead, he felt as if he could hear the loud screeches and calls of eagles. He felt the wind buffeting against his pelt, the cold sliding right past his pelt and into his bones. Suddenly he was afraid. Glancing with scared eyes at the white she-cat, he took a few steps back._

_Her face morphed for a heartbeat, the white hairs turning ginger, the green eyes a little brighter, the serious expression becoming playful. "What, you scared?" Firepaw teased him, waving her tail in the air. Then she turned away and raced confidently down the hill, her fur changing back into white as she ran. _

_Tigerflame took a deep breath before cautiously picking his way down the path. It wasn't as hard as he had expected, and when he finally made his way down, he realized with a gasp of shock that he was in a clearing. There were vast walls of stone towering above him on both sides, and there were a few cats prowling along the rocky paths._

_The white furred she-cat who had lead him here appeared in front of him again, blinking her intelligent green eyes at him. "Welcome, Tigerflame," her voice was gentle and sweet, like honey, "my name is Half Moon. I'm one of the ancients."_

_"Hello," he meowed, dipping his head._

_At her side, a pale gray tom padded up to her. His icy blue eyes seemed to have an intense fire in them, and he forced himself to tear his gaze away. "My name is Clear Sky," he meowed curtly. _

_"It's nice to meet you." Tigerflame didn't really know what else to say._

_"Come. We need to tell you about something important," Half Moon meowed, turning away. She was about to lead him away when she was intercepted by a flash of silver. A silver tabby she-cat skidded to a halt in front of them, panting heavily. "Feathertail?"_

_"Bluestar," she meowed, "has something important to tell. She told me to tell you that it's finally come."_

_"How?" _

_"Less 'come', more 'discovered'." _

_Half Moon's expression changed and she pressed her lips into a thin line, her jaw tight as she glanced at Tigerflame through the corner of her eyes. "I need to talk to him right now, we can talk about this later."_

_"Then I'll tell it to Clear Sky first." Feathertail reasoned, her plumy tail swishing. The pale gray tom simply nodded and padded after the slender she-cat, looking quite curious as to what she had to say. Yet there was also worry in his eyes, as if he suspected something that was quite awful, but he hoped it wouldn't be true. _

_The white she-cat started walking again, and Tigerflame took that as his cue to follow. He tried to dip his head respectively before stumbling away and after the green-eyed she-cat. She padded up a winding path, leading him to a secluded area between two giant boulders. _

_Before he had even sat down, Half Moon had already meowed, "you need to go to the Moonstone."_

_He blinked in surprise, "why?" He remembered it, even though he had never been there before. It was dark and the pathway had always made him feel rather suffocated, but he didn't mind, because he was about to get his nine lives. He didn't take much time to stare in awe at the stone, rather just pressed his nose to it. He could almost feel it touching his nose. It was cool and made him feel very relaxed, his muscles getting weary and eyelids falling as he curled up and waited for his nine lives._

_"It is the place where the first known cat had gone to the Dark Forest," she meowed quietly, "nobody can remember how the oldest of leaders, Maggottail got to the Dark Forest. You need to go the Moonstone."_

_"What makes that different to just the Moonpool?" He demanded._

_"The Moonstone is where it all began. You must go to the border of StarClan and cross over to the Dark Forest. That is where you shall cleave yourself of your other half." She told him, her green eyes wise._

_Tigerflame cocked his head to the side, "how?"_

_"You must kill yourself. In the Dark Forest. There are two halves to your soul. The light, and the dark. Every time a cat goes to StarClan, their soul splits. The darkness in them returns to the Dark Forest, while the good in them stays in StarClan. If they have more dark than light, then they will of course be a resident of the Dark Forest. However, if they have more light than dark, they will be welcome in StarClan. In your case, it's different."_

_"Light and dark. Me being the light, and Tigerstar being the dark?"_

_"Precisely. Tigerflame, it's the ultimate battle between you and Tigerstar. You need to fight him. Your light has to overcome your darkness in order for you to join StarClan." _

_"But what about the war? I need to be here. I don't want to die!" _

_"No need for you to fully die. You can kill the Tigerstar part of yourself. Stay on the border, and the half of yourself that's dark will leave you. You will be free. Not just you, but us too. Tigerstar will no longer be able to see through your eyes. He will lose his advantage. You will also be fully in control of your body, and we will be able to explain the plan to you. A plan that you play a crucial part in. It's finally here, after all. Once you do this, we can finally tell you."_

_Her eyes glinted, and Tigerflame wondered if this was something to do with what Feathertail had rushed over to talk about._

_"Does Tigerstar die once I defeat him?" He whispered._

_"No, he doesn't. But he does leave your body." _

_"Oh."_

_"Remember, you're timed. Now that Tigerstar knows you plan to remove him from you, he's going to start fighting for control of your body. He might even choose to kill you."_

_His throat felt dry. "Oh. And what if I don't defeat him?"_

_Half Moon's green eyes darkened as a shadow passed over her face. "Then you die. And you go to the Dark Forest as a lost soul. No memory. No voice. Nothing."_

_"Fantastic."_


	49. Forty-Eight: Fire

_Firepaw paced around impatiently in the dark forest, her tail flicking from side to side. Her brilliant green eyes glowed in the gloom as she let out another sigh of impatience. She knew he would be coming soon. And he knew that she was waiting for her._

_She was playing with fire._

_She was making a deal with the devil._

_Sure enough, a lithe black tom slithered out from the shadows. His amber eyes blinked welcomingly at her, but there was no warmth in his depth, only a cold passion. He didn't seem bothered as he just waved his tail at her, and wound himself around her, entwining their tails for a heartbeat and rubbing their muzzles together._

_The she-cat forced herself not to flinch away, just stood there stoically, feeling quite like a robot again. As he leaned forward and rasped his tongue against her neck so softly she felt tingles run up her spine, she jerked away, eyes flashing angrily. "Enough of that. I came her to make a deal." _

_He looked amused for a heartbeat, his twisted smile stretching widely across his face. "Sure you did. But you can't deny that you didn't like that," he purred, his tail snaking towards her underbelly._

_She spat venomously at him and lashed out a paw, her claws connecting with his tail. "I'm not here to play games with you Breezepelt," she warned him, her voice icy cold. Her emotions were controlled and her eyes were narrowed. She lifted her head, eyeing the tom in disdain before speaking again, "I know you've been keeping tabs on Tigerflame. I want to know what you know." _

_"Didn't you know it's rude to talk about one of your mates in front of the other?" he sniffed haughtily, twitching his ears. However, he didn't look hurt as he curled his tail around his paws and sat down, lightly licking his paw and drawing it neatly over his ears and face._

_She said nothing, just stared icily at him._

_The black tom rolled his eyes, wreathing himself around her. She felt his thick pelt brushing against her own, his ear-tips brushing with hers. Forcing herself not to shiver, she waited silently for a reply. After what felt like moons of pacing around her, he finally meowed, "what's in it for me?"_

_"Firebreeze," she meowed, blinking in the darkness, "a fitting name for your mate, don't you think? The clan leader is my father after all, and since he's feeling guilty about all that's been happening to me, I've got him wrapped around my paw. I won't even have to say 'please' to get to choose my own warrior name."_

_Breezepelt grinned wickedly at that, but his amber eyes gleamed. "What if I want something a little more… intimate?" he whispered huskily, his breath hot against her pelt. He stepped closer to her again, wrapping his tail around her. He pressed himself so close to her, it was almost as if he wanted to crush them together, to crush them into one._

_However, the ginger she-cat was not intimidated. "Firebreeze. Now tell me what you know."_

_"First tell me this. How did you find me?" He whispered softly. As he spoke, he began to stroke her pelt absent-mindedly with his thick black tail. _

_"I've been asleep for sunrises, Breezepelt," she spat at him, anger rising inside of her. "I've been to StarClan, and talked to Bluestar. I've talked to every single noble cat that any elder has told me about. She shows me a blurry image of myself just lying there, not moving, hardly breathing. Coma, she calls it. I'll wake up soon, she tells me. I ask her why I have free travel throughout my dreams, and she replies simply that it's due to Firestar. So why not turn that to my advantage? While I roam the land of the dead, why not get a few answers?"_

_"My, my, my," he chuckled, tilting his head to the side, "a few days in the land of the dead, and you've already matured so much. So wise now, my little Firepaw. But Bluestar lied." _

_Firepaw forced herself to lock gazes with him, her body trying not to shake violently, "lied how?"_

_"My sweet Firepaw, do you honestly think that you have free realm due to Firestar? If it was so, then how come you couldn't roam so freely before? How come Tigerflame can't just wander throughout these lands? It's because you're nearing death, Firepaw. In fact, you're almost dead. You'll be with me soon." he lightly brushed her chest with his tail tip, looking immensely pleased with the prospect of her passing._

_She bared her teeth, "dead soon, but not yet. Tell me what you know, Breezepelt."_

_He rolled onto his back, looking lazily up at the sky. "Sorry, sweetheart. I don't know much. He's already gone to the tribe, and even the Dark Forest can't walk in those skies." _

_Snarling at him, she arched her back dangerously, her teeth glinting. "Help me with something else. Wake me up, Breezepelt. Please." The last word was a beg, her stone facade cracking for a heartbeat to reveal her desperation and vulnerability._

_"I can't do that, either." _

_Her eyes grew cold as she stared at him, anger rising in her chest. "I can't just stay asleep throughout all that's going on. RiverClan and ThunderClan are at war, and it's all Smokepaw's fault."_

_Breezepelt blinked sleepily at her, twitching his ears. "To be perfectly honest, I'm surprised that psychopath hasn't killed you in your sleep yet," he remarked. _

_"Do you know who he's killed?" _

_The black furred tom blinked at her, before shaking his head in a simple no. "But I do know who's helping him kill." _

_Firepaw's body stiffened in shock, but she was up on her paws immediately, her green eyes flashing. "Who, and why?" _

_He didn't reply, just angled his ears at the spot next to him. Stifling a sigh, she sat down next to him. He frowned at her, and she forced herself to swallow her disgust as she lay down beside him, ginger and black mottling as their fur brushed. "Let's just say, this she-cat has a personal vendetta against you. One that involves a crush on a certain dark brown furred tom. And why? Let's see- because he's feeding her information about… you." _

_Firepaw snarled, "Owlpaw. Here I thought she had changed," she shook her head coldly, before climbing back on her paws, "I guess she couldn't hide her revolting self any longer, and decided to put it to some use. Murder," she mused, blinking thoughtfully, "I've always thought of it as some kind of sin."_

_"Because it is a sin," he reminded her, but his voice was soft as he was genuinely curious on what she was getting to._

_"It may be a sin, but it also sets you free in a way. And what's better- it removes what's completely wrong in your life. Or rather, _who's _completely wrong in your life." She blinked thoughtfully._

_Breezepelt's eyes gleamed in the darkness as his sick smile returned once more, staring at her beautifully scarred face. Those four lines running down her eye seemed to match her new personality. She was tough. She was brave. And she definitely wasn't one to back down from a fight. He grinned, already knowing what she was going to ask him next._

_She lifted her head, her green eyes locking with his. "Tigerflame might not come back alive, Breezepelt," she told him, her voice cold, "soon you may have me all to yourself."_

_"Perhaps," was all he said._

_"There's a thin line between good and evil. If I've learned anything, it's that the only way evil stands a chance is by fighting dirty. So why should we waste our times trying to fight fair, if they'll only knock us over with some dirty trick? I say, we fight back. The same way. Like rogues. And besides, if Tigerflame doesn't come back… what do I have to fight for? Parents who don't care about me? Friends who hide behind fake smiles? No. If he doesn't come back, I need to know how to survive on my own. To survive as a rogue." _

_"Where has this side of you come from," he smiled wickedly. Thoughts began to cloud his brain, and a single idea popped into his head. Tigerstar would be so pleased to hear about it. If only he could drag her over, it would cause a chain reaction, leading to the inevitable defeat of the clans, "but I love it."_

_Her eyes locked with his as she spoke, dead serious, "teach me how to kill."_

…

"It's been a quarter moon," Squirrelflight snapped, her eyes flashing angrily at Leafpool. The ginger she-cat hardly ever got angry at her sister, but time seemed to be a luxury that she couldn't afford. Not when each passing heartbeat brought her daughter a heartbeat closer to the jaws of death.

The light brown she-cat let out a drawn out sigh, "I know you're frustrated," she meowed quietly, "but I don't think she'll be waking up any time soon. Maybe it's time for you to consider goodbyes?"

The ginger she-cat recoiled in shock, "what do you mean?"

"I mean that every day we've been giving her herbs, and with a pending war… we don't have much to spare," her voice trailed off as she saw the look of intense fury on her sister's face, ducking her head shamefully.

"What? So you propose that we just kill my _daughter_?" Her voice rose an octave as Squirrelflight, shaking with fury, stalked up to her sister and loomed over her, "what if a long time ago, it was me who was here, unable to wake up? Would you want to kill me too?"

"Of course not," Leafpool looked horrified, but she pressed on gently, "but we must think of the clan, Squirrelflight. I know your scared of losing another daughter, but…"

Tears sprung to the edges of her eyes and all anger fell off her face as Squirrelflight's legs buckled and she crumpled to the bottom of the medicine cat den. "Another daughter," she whispered into the ground, her voice muffled. "Hollyleaf, Owlpaw, and now Firepaw. I am a terrible mother. How can I possibly face my new kits? Tell them that all of their sisters are gone? And that it's all because of _me_?"

"It's not because of you. Hollyleaf was as much my fault as it was yours, and she came back in the end. She died for her clan. She was a hero. Owlpaw and Firepaw both were not your fault!"

Squirrelflight lay on the ground, wracked with sobs and pain. Leafpool crouched beside her, her amber eyes pools of misery as she tried to comfort her sister. And Firepaw lay in her nest. They didn't see the twitch of her paw.

But a certain golden tabby tom did, as he passed by. His bright sun colored amber eyes caught sight of her movement, and a smile stretched across his face. _I never lost hope, Firepaw. And I never will. _He vowed to her. _I'm waiting for you to come back. And once you do, we have much to talk about. _

…

_"Firepaw," a silver tabby she-cat meowed in greeting, dipping her head in acknowledgement. She smiled sunnily at her, her eyes bright. Oddly bright. However, the ginger she-cat had pushed it away. "I… I was at the Tribe. I was waiting for Half Moon and Clear Sky. I also saw Tigerflame," at the mention of the tom, the ginger she-cat perked up, "I even talked to him for a few heartbeats after his conversation with Half Moon."_

_The ginger she-cat bristled in excitement as she leaned forward, "really? What did he talk about? Did he have any messages for me?"_

_Feathertail nodded slightly as she beckoned for Firepaw to come to her, and the two of them slipped into a secluded area between two brambles. "I told him that you wanted to know what he was up to."_

_"Well? What did he say?"_

_"He has to go back to the Moonstone and cleave himself of Tigerstar. And he told me something interesting."_

_"What?"_

_"Every mastermind has a flaw. And this certain notorious murderer's flaw is his ego. He thought he was to be the ruler, and he was over confident and cocky. He didn't really think that Scourge would have it in him to kill him. He didn't think anybody would be able to kill him. He also thought that all these clan cats were going to him because they thought of him higher than they thought of Firestar. It never struck him as a possibility that they could remain loyal to the clans. He thinks he's too good for anybody to defeat him. For anybody to betray him. And you must use that to your advantage."_

_"Why?"_

_"Because all Breezepelt really wants to do is fit in. He wants to impress somebody, to have a father-like figure in his life. He thinks Tigerstar could be that father. He wants to impress the dark brown tabby tom, just as much as he wants you. His longing for your makes him malleable, and his longing to impress the dark brown tabby tom means he'll report almost anything. Use that to your advantage!"_

_Firepaw began to grow irritable, "how? Tell me!"_

_"If you were to trick Breezepelt into thinking that you've abandoned hope in Tigerflame, he'd surely tell Tigerstar. If Tigerstar thinks even you have abandoned hope in your own mate, then his ego is sure to inflate. And while he grows overconfident, he also grows weaker. Which allows Tigerflame more of an advantage when it comes to that last fight. That last fight between good and evil." Feathertail murmured._

_The ginger she-cat grinned as a plan began to form in her mind. "Maybe Tigerflame did inherit some of Tigerstar's plotting abilities after-all…" she trailed off. She lifted her head, hoping to meow to Feathertail again, but the silver tabby she-cat was gone. She blinked in surprise._

_But she knew what she had to do._

_Firepaw smiled at the memory of the previous sunrise, when she had bumped into Feathertail. That was what had started the whole thing. And not to sound haughty, but she thought that she was quite clever, and definitely was great at acting, in order to pull off that whole thing. _

_Now all she had to do was wake up, and wait for the Dark Forest to lose their advantage, and for them to gain one._

…

Lionblaze crouched by Firepaw's body, restlessly stroking her pelt with his golden tail. "Please wake up," he whispered to her, amber eyes round with desperation. "Please. Please. Please."

Knowing that she wasn't listening, he let out a sigh of misery. He curled up beside her, feeling a fatherly protectiveness over this she-cat. She looked so small and vulnerable, lying there alone. He felt a wave of exhaustion crash over him, and he yawned drowsily.

The heartbeat he drifted off to sleep, a pair of green eyes blinked open, glowing luminously in the darkness.


	50. Forty-Nine: Fire & Tiger

_Sorry for the slow update. D: I've been really busy (week before spring break always is ^.^) with schoolwork and stuff. :/ Here's the next chapter. Btw, I've decided to split this story in half and put it into two fanfictions, so it will have a sequel._

...

She had thought she would be exhilarated and filled with excitement, but all she felt was a dull pang of misery in her chest. Her eyes scoured the crowd looking for a pair of familiar amber eyes. Another wave of disappointment crashed over her as she failed to find him once more. Firepaw didn't even know why she was looking. She knew that he wasn't here. Bitterly, she blinked away tears as she forced herself not to think about it.

He was missing her big moment; her warrior ceremony.

"I, Bramblestar, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down upon this apprentice. She has trained in the ways of your warrior code, and I commend her as a warrior to you in turn. Firepaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your clan, even at the cost of your life?" her father's voice echoed around her ears.

Firepaw smiled bitterly up at him, "I do." She was going to die for her clan in the end anyway. It was almost inevitable. With her diminishing health, and all the strain put on her, this was bound to kill her. Besides, the only reason she was put back on here was to stop the very tom that she was in love with. What a cruel twist of irony.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Firepaw, from this moment on, you will be known as Firebreeze. StarClan honors your determination and courage, and we welcome you as a full member of ThunderClan," Bramblestar's eyes sparkled with pride as he smiled down at his daughter.

Firebreeze.

The ginger she-cat had woken up three sunrises ago, before making a surprisingly swift recovery. She had padded into her father's den the previous night, and quietly requested the name Firebreeze. Thankfully, he didn't ask her why. Her eyes were half-lidded with guilt; Tigerflame had dedicated his name to her, whilst she had dedicated hers to a psychopathic and obsessive tom who had full intention of destroying the clans.

Vaguely, she realized she hadn't rasped her tongue across his shoulder yet. Numbly, she stepped forward and licked his shoulder. She forced herself not to flinch as he rested his muzzle on her shoulder.

This ceremony felt so fake- all of it. It felt like a fraud, and she felt like a phony.

The cheers of the other cats echoed in her ears, but she closed her eyes and stepped away. They were cheering her name; but she didn't deserve it. She already had a warrior name- Fireheart. She had already lived a life. Firebreeze knew she wasn't meant to be born. She had taken away the original kit's life and replaced it with her own. She had been a murderer before she was even born. The ginger she-cat was born with blood on her claws.

And now she was even learning how to kill. Although it was just for a plan, it felt nice. Nice to be free from everything, and just train. To take out your anger on a tree by shredding the bark, or by thumping another cat to the ground. She wasn't faking her satisfaction, but her whole personality was a facade. She wasn't cold and distant, nor was she dominant. She doesn't threaten. She was a hero, not a villain.

So why is it that she likes her "dark forest" personality more than her actual one? Why does it feel so good to wear that mask? Why is it that even now, she yearned to be back in that shadowy forest, snarling dangerously at Breezepelt with "ice" in her veins?

What was happening to her?

Why did she feel like a completely different cat?

"Remember to sit vigil," a cat meowed as they passed by. Then it was just a blur of colors, and pelts.

One cat stayed by her side, looking concerned. A broad-shouldered golden tabby tom. "Are you okay?" he asked her worriedly, his sun-colored amber eyes gleaming. "You look… mildly guilty."

Immediately, she flinched away. "I'm not guilty about anything," she muttered under her breath, pinning her ears defensively against her head.

"Were you even aware of your parents congratulating you?" The golden tabby tom blinked at her. Firebreeze stiffened in shock. When had her parents come to congratulate her? Why didn't she remember? "They came and told you congratulations, but you just stared blankly ahead. You were so distant. Like a completely different cat."

Firebreeze's heart began to thump in her chest. "What? What are you talking about?" she whispered, beginning to feel frightened. "I'm not different. Why would I be any different?" Before he could look at her funny, before she could arouse any more suspicion, she scuttled away, flicking her tail from side to side, and kept her head low.

The ginger she-cat hadn't told anybody about her plan with Breezepelt. She couldn't. If she did, then she would end up confessing how much she really liked it. And why was she missing pieces of her memory? What if she ended up saying, or doing something she regretted?

Her head full of worry, Firebreeze quietly padded to the camp entrance and settled into a comfortable crouch, blinking her bright green eyes to prevent herself from slipping into sleep.

…

"We're finally out of that StarClan-forsaken place," Ivypool muttered, shaking droplets of muddy water from her pelt, her expression one of disgust.

Hazeltail shot her an amused look, but her eyes were darkened with pain. She leaned heavily against Foxleap, her breath coming in pants as she swiftly tired. Her fore-paw was curled inward to her chest and lifted off the ground. It was sprained.

They had stayed one night at the Tribe, before they had started moving again. It took them almost three whole sunrises to finally navigate themselves out of that Twoleg-place. After wandering a bit too close to some Twolegnests, a dog raced out of a house and chased after them. Hazeltail skidded a bit too close to a Thunderpath and in her desperate attempt to turn around and climb up a fence, she sprained her paw. Badly.

As they finally padded out of the place full of noise and chaos, Tigerflame let out a sigh of relief, which quickly turned into a gasp of awe as he saw it. Highstones. An almost dream-like phase settled over him as a vision of himself receiving his nine lives darted through his mind. "Highstones…" he whispered, half to himself, "it's so good to see you again." Then he shook it off.

It didn't strike him as odd when he remembered things like that anymore.

"Let's rest up at the barn first," Foxleap meowed, with a worried glance at Hazeltail. She panted heavily, but she shook her head determinedly, "no, it's okay. I'm fine, really," she promised, but she clearly wasn't.

Jayfeather agreed, which puzzled Tigerflame. The gray tabby tom didn't strike him as a cat who was particularly patient. Then Tigerflame realized. They didn't have a game plan, nor did Jayfeather meet with Firepaw yet.

The ginger she-cat was supposed to have talked to him in a dream the previous night. Once Firepaw entered the realms of StarClan, Bluestar would call Jayfeather. But it never happened. Tigerflame felt a tremor of worry run through him. What could possibly be causing this delay?

Why didn't Firepaw meet with them? What wasn't she telling them?

…

_"Firebreeze," a black-furred tom purred, his amber eyes gleaming as his muzzle curved into a devilish grin, "I'm glad you've held up your side of the bargain. I hadn't yet- as you haven't quite perfected your technique."_

_The ginger she-cat smiled prettily at him, but her green eyes were like chips of ice, "well, what are you waiting for?" _

_His purr rumbled in his throat as he dropped in a crouch, swishing his tail from side to side. She mirrored his movement, except curled her tail over her spine. _

_"Attack me," he meowed._

_She didn't spare a moment, before she leapt forward. She felt a tingle of satisfaction as she leapt, seeing a flicker of fear in his eyes. He sidestepped, but she lashed out a paw to rake his side as she leapt. He aimed a heavy blow to her side, but she matched him, blow for blow. Suddenly, he fell backwards. She blinked, startled. In her moment of surprise, he shot forward and aimed for her belly, shoving her backwards and pinning her onto the ground._

_Firebreeze writhed beneath him, spitting angrily. Her paw flashed forward, aiming a cut to his muzzle, but she missed. However, he lightly traced his claws along the scar that he had carved into her face. He dragged his paw lower, so it started at the top of his chest. Then he took one claw and slowly dragged it down her stomach. _

_"Do it fast, and you can rip somebody's stomach open. Not necessarily the most clean way, definitely the most gory, but it still does the trick," the nonchalant way that he spoke of murder should have bothered her, but it didn't. Instead, she found herself leaning forward, almost eager to learn._

_Instead of letting her up, his paw dragged even lower. She spat at him, "don't you dare." His eyes were clouded with lust. Fury and sudden panic overwhelming her, she twisted beneath his grip. She pushed upwards as hard as she can, slamming their skulls together. His hold on her weakened, and she stumbled backwards, dropping into a defensive crouch._

_"Please?" he begged her, his voice husky, eyes glassy and unfocused._

_"No."_

_The black tom hissed in frustration, but reluctantly drew himself together. Squaring his shoulders, he beckoned her to him. "Come with me, Firebreeze. It's time we get you a real opponent. One that you can kill."_

_What she didn't know was, he was planning on blackening her. It was going to be like the process of a decaying apple. After she takes her first life, then the process of rotting will begin. Her insides will start to rot, to deteriorate. And there will be no way to heal her again. _

_Soon, she'll be rotten to her core._


	51. Fifty: Fire

_I'm so sorry I haven't updated! I know it's no excuse, but I've recently lost interest in Warriors, and I just couldn't think of anything to write about at all. ): I just stared at this story and I wanted to write but I just couldn't. Ugh. I hate writer's block. I had also fractured my finger when playing Basketball, so typing was slow and painful, which only added onto that. ): Anyway, I heard about the Apprentice's Quest thing which sort of helped, and now that my finger's better, I finally thought of something to write. I'm so sorry for the delay, and I'm going to try to update faster. :l_

_..._

_Her fangs connected with his throat._

_He let out a scream of agony and fear._

_All she could taste now was a mix of his warm blood and of victory. _

_Whispers and hardly audible screams echoed in her ears, filling her with desperation. Tormented cries seemed to be clawing through her soul, ripping her in half. She had expected remorse to wash over her, but instead an ice-cold numbness had settled over her as she stared, unblinking, at the corpse of the once-alive Hootpaw. Half of her had expected him to wake up again, and blink his round eyes at her once more, but the other half of her accepted the grim fact that he was gone forever- and she was the reason why._

_"Is he dead?" she heard herself ask, her voice unusually hoarse and shaky. She felt the touch of a pelt against her own, and stared numbly into Breezepelt's glittering amber eyes. He said nothing, but gave her a sharp nod. Her body immediately tensed, her muscles pulled taut, as he nudged her away from the corpse. _

_She could hardly believe it. Breezepelt had let her fight with Dark Forest cats all the time, but she had never attempted to kill one of them. When she saw Hootpaw- she saw the innocence in his round kit-like eyes and fluff, she saw the desperation and fear in the way he scuttled backwards, but most of all- she could feel the hope radiating off of his pelt as he stood, defiantly, in front of her. Something inside of her was drawn to that hope- she hated it, she wanted his spark of hope destroyed. If she had no future, then why should anybody else? Why is it that this tom gets to lead a regular life, while her life was full of pain and chaos?_

_Now as she stared numbly at his lifeless body, she could feel her whole being getting split in half. It was like torture. Firebreeze let out a cry of absolute pain before she hunched over, writhing on the ground. Never before had she expected to be the reason why a tom was going to be sent to his death. _

_The ginger-furred she-cat was the perfect blend of good and bad. She wasn't stable enough to be thinking her decisions through, but she wasn't trying to stabilize herself. She liked it now, being carefree, doing reckless things. Without other cats judging her, without having to worry about losing friends, because she simply didn't care anymore. She liked being in between. _

_The reassurance that she wasn't on the side of the Dark Forest lulled her to sleep per night, but the feeling of flesh ripping beneath her claws powered her adrenaline and energy during the day. _

_Breezepelt touched his tail to her ear, "wake up now, my sweet," his breath was warm as it tickled her ear. She shivered momentarily, pulling away from the dark tom. She curled up in a tight ball, yawning slightly, before she felt herself drift away from the world of shadows and into the world of light._

While she woke up, she felt a paw prodding her in the side, and she immediately winced. As she groggily sat up, blinking her eyes a few times to adjust, she realized she wasn't in her nest, but rather was positioned in the medicine cat's den. Without having a proper reason, she felt her skin crawl with irritation as leapt out of her nest and shook herself. She was ready to duck out of the den, but a certain golden tabby tom blocked her way, only adding to her irritation.

"Firebreeze, are you okay?" His sun-colored amber eyes were full of worry, affection and concern. She narrowed her eyes, muttering out a yes, before attempting to duck around him. This time he narrowed his eyes and pushed her back, his broad shoulders blocking her only exit from this StarClan forsaken den.

Her annoyance rising, she angrily snapped, "stop acting as if I'm your daughter. I'm not, okay? I don't need your mouse-brained concern, now just leave me alone!" With that she shoved him as hard as she could, not caring that he stumbled and fell to the side, before darting out of the den, her tail streaming behind her. She ignored his cry of wait and just dashed into the forest.

As the trees blurred at her sides and she wove expertly through the thick undergrowth, she felt herself instinctively heading towards the mossy clearing, where she collapsed in a tired heap.

What was wrong with her? She felt nothing but annoyance when she stared at the tom who had been there for her, picking up the pieces, even more so than Tigerflame had. Even right now, she still felt so irritated to the point of wanting to scream. She bit her tongue to prevent herself from screaming, and unbeknownst to her, tears of frustration began to form at the edges of her eyes. She grit her teeth and pressed her face against the soil, trying in vain to calm herself down.

To her frustration, she heard a tom padding towards her. He knew her well enough to know that whenever she was upset about something, about anything, she would come running to this place. As he tentatively reached out a paw and lightly set it on her shoulder, she stiffened and pulled away.

She heard a soft sigh escape his lips as he settled down beside her, his eyes searching for her own, "please tell me what's wrong, Firebreeze. I can't help you if I don't know what's going on. My life wasn't easy, you know. I can relate. Please tell me."

When she turned around and stared at his eyes, such a similar amber color to Tigerflame, she felt more tears being brought to her eyes. The dark brown tabby tom was all the good in her, as she was all the good in him. She was nothing without him- nothing but an unbridled mess. Briefly she felt herself reach out her tail and lightly touch Lionblaze's side, imagining his life. It couldn't have been easy either, being in a prophecy, having to find out that his parents weren't really his parents, having to lose his sister _twice_, but at least he didn't die in the end.

"At least you didn't die in the end."

Then she stopped for a heartbeat, her thoughts lingering on what she had previously just said. _At least he didn't die in the end_. A thought arose, something that questioned everything she had been doing, everything that she had been feeling lately. Was it that she didn't want to die, or that she did? She thought hard, feeling memories rushing back at her. She remembered her fight with Tigerflame, about how she was dying, and that she couldn't stop it. She didn't realize it then, but she had felt a brief sense of relief. She remembered how painful it was as a kit, in the snow, when she was so tired while he was so energetic, and had just collapsed. She remembered all of her fevers, all of her suffering, and she sighed heavily, breathing through her nose.

Lionblaze stared at her with his amber eyes, before uttering a single sentence, "they're born to die, but we aren't."

That made her stop for a heartbeat. Like every other cat, she had two halves of herself. The half of herself that was her _real _self, and the other that she had created. She had never realized it before, but now she had- most cats were just born to die. They didn't have any purpose in their lives. Hootpaw was innocent and carefree, without any worries or any prophecies tying him down, but then again, he didn't really have much purpose in his life. He was going to die, and he would be remembered by his family, but that was it. He wasn't going to complete a prophecy. He wasn't going to be deemed a hero. He would fade away, like so many cats had done before him. But she wouldn't.

Firestar was a hero, he was immortal in his own sort of way. He had left behind a legacy. Sure it would fade away after hundreds of moons, but for the time being, he still had his immortality, and she was his legacy. She was going to preserve his immortality for him, because just as he had, she was going to complete a prophecy. She was sure of it now. That's what Yellowfang was going to tell Firestar. She was going to remembered, whether she liked it or not. She would either be forever immortalized as the hero, or the _failure. _And that's what she was afraid of.

She didn't want to be remembered as the failure.

"I don't want to fail," a broken whisper.

Lionblaze scooted slightly closer to her, gently brushing his ears against hers, "so you're just going to join the Dark Forest? Is that it?"

She recoiled in shock, her claws sliding out, "how?" she uttered in disbelief.

"Your wounds, Firebreeze," he meowed softly to her, "the hostile way you've been acting. Everything. Besides, I _know_. Tigerstar himself trained me."

"Lionblaze, I can't take it anymore," she meowed, stumbling back away from him, "I don't understand why you're so nice to me. I've let you down countless times."

The golden tabby tom narrowed his eyes, "so what? Do you want me to be harsher? Firebreeze, stop throwing yourself pity parties, and just face it. You, unlike most other cats, were born for a reason greater than simply to reproduce. You were sent here to help prevent the past from repeating, you were sent here to prevent Tigerstar from taking over the clans. For StarClan's sake, stop acting like some whiny kit, and just face it."

"That's easy for you to say," she snapped at him, "unlike you, I wasn't given some magical invincible strength. Unlike you, my littermate can't walk in other cats dreams to steal information. Unlike you, there is no mysterious third cat who can hear and picture things from thousands of fox-lengths away. Unlike you, I haven't been given any prophecy to decipher. There is one, but it's being hidden from me."

"Yes, but _unlike you_, the three of us had nobody to guide us but ourselves," he retorted, "a fact that you've been neglecting. Tigerflame and Jayfeather have still been waiting for the message you were supposed to send them. Now they're probably stuck out there, worried and probably mildly frightened about what had happened."

"How in the name of StarClan do you expect me to send them a message?" Firebreeze shouted at him, her eyes blazing with green fire. The two cats were now standing nose to nose, both of their eyes alight with an intense flame, their pelts bristling and tails bushed out. "Send them a message about what, for StarClan's sake? I don't know _anything_!"

Lionblaze hissed at her, "for one, you know that Owlpaw is the ringleader of the rogues, and that we're on the verge of war with RiverClan. And I know you know more."

"Like what? Oh, here's one- I killed an innocent WindClan apprentice in _cold blood_."

The golden tabby tom fell quiet, taking a step back. He stumbled over his own paws, staring at her in utter disbelief. "You did what?" his voice was soft and afraid. Not of her, but for her.

She was so riled up that she didn't care about his feelings, nor did she care about the depression she was feeling beforehand, "do you really want me to say it again? I killed an apprentice in cold blood. I've been learning how to kill with Breezepelt. At first this was all for some plan to make Breezepelt tell Tigerstar, and to make Tigerstar's ego inflate so that he'd get cocky and overconfident, but it's become so much more. I _like _the feeling of flesh ripping beneath my claws. I don't want to live like a caged mouse- living in fear until I get killed."

Lionblaze opened his mouth to snap at her, but he suddenly stopped. "That's a brilliant plan," he let out a gasp of surprise, "you need to tell Tigerflame soon! Time is running out- Tigerstar knows he's planning to remove him. This isn't for the idea of "good", this is for Tigerflame. If Tigerstar gains control of my son's body, then Tigerflame's just going to be a lost soul. He won't have any body nor will he have any memory, he'll just drift through nothingness. I know that you want to rebel because you're sick of feeling as if you're just some pawn in a much larger game, but I'm telling you that it won't get you anywhere. The more you train, the more caught up you get in this feverish delusion that everything is alright, and that nothing matters, but the truth is that everything matters and that nothing is alright."

"That made absolutely no sense." Firebreeze replied honestly, but she blinked at him, and Lionblaze knew that she had calmed down.

"Are you going back to the Dark Forest for training?" He asked her.

"Yeah. I am. And I know that I've been in this sick delusion but I can't force myself to leave it. I don't want to leave it. At least not yet." she replied.

Lionblaze nodded in understanding. He knew that she was waiting for Tigerflame to come back. But she had gotten the information, and she was going to tell him, which was good enough for now. She's got so many problems that it would be impossible to fix them all at once, but perhaps, if Lionblaze started to diminish them, by the time that Tigerflame gets back, he can remove them all at once.

"Are you going to the Moonpool?" Lionblaze asked, already knowing the question.

"Tonight."


	52. Fifty-One: Frost

_I'm sorry! I keep forgetting to upload, and I'm having some writer's block. This story has strayed so much from what I had expected it to be that now I'm kind of confused. I debated whether or not I should rewrite it, but then another idea came to mind. It's also summer now, so I'll probably have more time to write. I'm really sorry._. Thank you guys so much for sticking with me, even though I disappeared for a while. It really means a lot to me :c _

_..._

Her eyes were haunted, as if her soul had been ripped right out of her chest. Every paw-step she took was wary and tentative, as if she were afraid something would leap out and get her. Her eyes were too mature for her face and were darkened with the wisdom of that much beyond her age. Her paws looked alien-like as they protruded from her stick-thin legs.

She sat by herself, quietly rocking herself back and forth. Her half-eaten prey lay in front of her. Her round blue eyes were terrified as she glanced around, her neck moving jerkily and her ears swiveling around the clearing. Although she knew that her friends weren't more than a few fox-lengths away, she couldn't rid herself of the fear clawing at her heart. She was unfixable. Broken.

That's all she was now; a broken shell of what she used to be.

A loud yowl split the air as a blue-gray she-cat padded out of her den. She was so skinny and weak she could hardly stand. Yet still she stood up straight, and for a moment, Frostpaw thought she caught a glimpse of the magnificent leader she used to be. Her son's death had hit her hard, and it had been a almost three sunrises, yet she had still refused to appoint a new deputy.

She summoned the clan to her. The cats of RiverClan were all thin, their bodies gaunt with hunger, bones jutting out of their pelts. There hadn't been a battle yet, but the warning of bloodshed was just on the horizon. Frostpaw was relieved that Bramblestar hadn't been so vicious to launch a battle patrol, but she knew that the ominous silence and wait would be enough to defeat them.

Mistystar had remained level-headed throughout the whole time, except when her son died, she snapped. She grew more and more paranoid with each passing day, insisting that they didn't need so many hunting patrols, and demanded that they be swapped with defense patrols. Each night there were three guards posted, and the nursery had been completely reinforced.

Frostpaw knew that if ThunderClan didn't attack soon, RiverClan would attack them. Tensions were high in the air, and cats patrolling the lake would often stare suspiciously over to their enemies side, as if looking would be enough to prevent an ambush or attack.

"I have decided," she meowed, her voice rasping, "that the new deputy shall be Mallownose." Meows of shock but also congratulations rose in the air, and the brown tabby tom blinked at her in surprise before stepping up, ready to say something. However, Mistystar cut him off with a wave of her tail. "Tomorrow at dawn, we will attack." With that, she beckoned the newly-named deputy towards her, and retreated back to her den.

The silver she-cat crouched low to the ground. "No, no, no, no," she mumbled to herself, feeling a horrible sinking feeling in her chest. She suddenly felt as if she couldn't breathe. As if some weight was pressing down on her, slowly crushing her. Her head started aching and the world became awfully dizzy. She darted out of the clearing on shaking legs, ignoring Pricklepaw's cry of 'wait'.

Black spots danced in her vision as she stumbled towards the nearby stream, and she finally felt her legs give way as she collapsed next to it, her tail dragging in the water. She glanced up, her vision distorted and blurry, but she did make out a pair of glinting amber eyes. Suspiciously familiar amber eyes. Standing next to him was a dark brown tabby. They were both familiar, but she couldn't quite place it. She couldn't do anything as she felt someone drag her away.

…

When she came to, the silver-furred she-cat was still feeling quite drowsy. Letting out a large yawn, she tried to go back to sleep. Her nest was feeling awfully stiff and cold. She wondered if maybe her moss had dried up. Blinking open her blue eyes, she let out a hiss of shock. Instead of the warm apprentice's den, she was lying on cold pavement in what looked to be, the Twolegplace. It was an alleyway, and as she lifted her head, she realized with shock that there were two cats standing in front of her.

"Good, you're finally awake," the older of the two meowed, her voice as poisonous as deathberries. Her amber eyes met Frostpaw's, and the silver she-cat realized with a meow of shock that it was Owlpaw. She had heard of her- she was one half of Bramblestar's infamous first litter. He never explained why, but he announced that she had gone missing, and demanded whether or not any of the other clans had seen/kidnapped her.

As she glanced at the other cat, she let out a whimper of fear. It was a familiar gray-and-white tom with amber eyes. He looked somewhat older than before, and a lot more vicious. His claws looked longer and sharper, as did his teeth. Frostpaw didn't remember anything said at the gathering about his absence, so she doubted that his clan knew he was here.

"W-what do you want from me?" she stammered, backing away from them quickly. Smokepaw grinned at her, his amber eyes locked on her. He padded towards her, before pressing his pelt against hers. He didn't look as if he wanted to hurt her. Instead, his eyes were burning with an intense passion, with an _obsession_.

The gray-and-white tom simply shrugged, "I want you," he replied honestly. "I didn't really mean to cause the clans to go to war, but that was just the price I had to pay in order to get this one," he waved his tail at Owlpaw, "to help me." He began to explain everything to her, a feverish light entering his eyes. Frostpaw realized that if he was telling her this, that meant that either she wouldn't live long enough to be able to tell, or she would never return to her clan. "I needed to get that Fishpaw back for hurting you. So I got her to help me. She helps me kill Fishpaw, I feed her information about Firepaw. But once you acted so coldly at the gathering, I wanted to hurt you. So Owlpaw told me what to do to make you hurt. Not only that, but she benefits from it as well. She gets to see the clans, her ex-clan, lapse into war."

Frostpaw skittered backwards, her blue eyes looking terrified. "Why do you want the clans to go to war?" she whispered shakily.

"Easy," Owlpaw replied, "this way the clans will be weakened. They'll be starving and without resources, as battle takes up a lot of effort and energy. Not only that, but they'll be too weak to fight back when we come. The clans will kill themselves, all we have to do is sit and watch. When every clan is on the brink of death, that's when we come in. We'll conquer them. Finally. After all those moons of waiting and failed attempts, victory will be ours. They think it's all about the possessed ones. But little do they know, that's only half of it." she cackled, her eyes alight with a fiendish delight. She abruptly stopped her wild chuckling, shook her head and stepped away. "The final task is complete, Smokepaw. Frostpaw has been given to you. Now it's time for you to give me what you promised."

The gray-and-white tom smiled at her.

"What did you promise her?" Frostpaw demanded, but she sounded fragile.

There was no reply.

"What did you promise her? Tell me, please!" But she was already being shoved away. Two of the largest cats she had ever seen, rogues, shoved her forward and into a small gray box. She stared out with terrified blue eyes as they closed one of the walls. This wall was like mesh, but however she clawed at it, she couldn't get out. She let out a terrified cry, pushing at the sides of the cage.

"What did you promise her?" she howled, pressing her face against the mesh as she saw Smokepaw and Owlpaw staring at each other. Smokepaw's eyes darkened as he let out an angry hiss, which Owlpaw countered with her own. They looked like they were arguing. No. More like, negotiating.

"Plans changed," Owlpaw broke away from the discussion and padded towards Frostpaw, looking gleeful, "my final task is to help get you to the safe place Smokepaw wanted you to be at. In exchange, he's going to help me bring WindClan and ShadowClan into this war."

Frostpaw tried to claw her from inside the metal box, but she couldn't. She let out a scream, "no! Don't do it! Smokepaw!" But it was all in vain. The gray-and-white tom shot her one last twisted smile before darting out of the den.

So she screamed.

And screamed.

She didn't stop, even after her voice ran out.


	53. Fifty-Two: Fire

_Oh my god. I don't even know how long it's been since I've lasted updated. I'm so so so so so incredibly sorry! I had, well actually still have, a lot of (very unwanted and turbulent) shit going on in my life involving family shit, friend shit, personal shit, relationship shit, everything shit, and it's pretty much been consuming all of my time alongside school. That however, is no excuse as to why I have stopped writing. To be perfectly honest, I'd lost interest in this fanfiction. I had no idea where I was heading with this, and there was no clear resolution in my mind, and I just felt really lost and confused. I also felt like my fanfiction was really shitty. Nevertheless, I am going to keep writing. Mostly because it's not fair that I just stop halfway through the story. You guys deserve an ending after sticking with me for so long. As of right now, I'm still not entirely sure where the story is going or how it will be resolved, but I do have some ideas that I hope I can put together. I'm not really sure if I'm rambling but I'm really exhausted right now and I'm sorry about that. _

_I just want to express my extreme gratitude towards all of you who have stuck with me from the beginning up till those who have just recently discovered this fanfiction. The fact that you actually not only want to, but enjoy reading something that I wrote still astounds me in the best way possible. I am so grateful for you all. Honestly, thank you. Thank you so damn much. _

_Anyway, some part of me wants to keep thanking you and whatnot, but I know you guys really came here for the story, and I'm really exhausted and I can't wait to just collapse onto my bed and just like crawl under the covers and just pass the fuck out to be honest, so here it is!_

_**Apologies for the long block of text, I hope it doesn't exhaust your eyes! Also apologies about the swearing, I don't mean any offense towards anybody who dislike people who swear, but like lets be real, don't judge me based off of that please ): thanks. _

_..._

The two of them sat silently in the coldness of the windy night.

The Moonpool was vacant and somber, void of any sound other than the soft lapping of waves.

Words were utterly useless, and the silence was deafening.

It was so ironic. This place was somewhere she had visited innumerable times. She had come here to receive her nine stars and be bestowed the honor and status of being clan leader. When restless and wrought with worry, her paws would trace the path here, in an almost trance-like fashion. She would curl by this sanctified pool, and the disquieting thoughts besetting her would disappear. Yet now as she sat here, the green eyed cat felt more agitated and perturbed than ever before.

"What are we waiting for?" she meowed, sounding peeved at having to wait for an aggravatingly long time. Her companion said nothing, simply rolling his sun colored amber eyes, his thick golden pelt lightly touching hers. The touch, although soft, enabled a flood of warmth to spread between the two cats, providing them both a mild sense of reassurance.

They waited patiently (or impatiently, in the she-cat's case), until the black of their silhouettes were almost indistinguishable from the shadows cast around the pool.

She twitched her ears with worry, "do you really think that RiverClan's going to attack?" Her voice was laced with an indistinguishable emotion, whether it was fear, or blood-lust, the golden tabby tom couldn't identify.

"Honestly, I'm not really sure," the muscular tom confessed, "I mean, if they didn't attack yet, they probably won't, right?" Despite his words, she could feel the unease radiating from his pelt. "Besides, they know we have cats on a journey… they wouldn't prey on our weakness. That's not the spirit of a warrior." He sounded more as if he were trying to reassure himself.

Firebreeze flexed her claws, leaving deep gouges in the earth beneath her paws. "Either way, I'll be ready," she muttered.

They waited the rest of the time in silence.

Amber met green, and unspoken words were exchanged. It was time. Lionblaze gently nosed his ex apprentice to her paws, and the two of them padded closer to the pool. She stared at it, mystified by how the water seemed to be sparkling, as if it reflected every single star in Silverpelt.

He wrapped his tail around her, gently rasping his tongue over her ear, "I believe in you," he meowed, looking embarrassed by how corny the words sounded as they left his lips.

Instead of providing the relief they were meant to, they brought her a sense of foreboding. What if she messed up? She would only be letting more cats down. They were forced, with no other options to place their faith in, to believe that she would succeed. What if she didn't succeed? It wasn't fair that all of their lives were in her paws. She didn't want this responsibility. However it had been pressing down on her shoulders ever since she was a kit, slowly overwhelming her.

The thick-furred she-cat shivered slightly. Although it was green-leaf, she could feel the chills of leaf-fall climbing her spine, as if it were already here. Or maybe she was just cold with fright. Stepping forward, she warily bent down her neck till her nose was half a mouse-tail away from the water. Feeling like she was choking, she stumbled backwards, miserably flattening her ears against her head.

"What if they don't accept me?" she meowed, her voice sharp with panic, "I did kill a cat after all."

Her previous mentor lightly touched his tail to her flank before firmly meowing, "they will accept you. the only reason you killed a cat was because of what they had done to you. They'd been using you since you were born, using you like a pawn in their game. You had gone through so much pain and seen so much evil that you began to question if anyone was even good anymore, so you snapped. I don't blame you. They don't blame you." His amber eyes softened slightly, and his voice began to grow distant as he seemed to be lost in a memory, "trust me," his voice was quiet, "I knew a cat who snapped a long time ago. She got her second chance."

Feeling somewhat more relaxed than before, the she-cat chose to take advantage of her newfound calmness and stepped towards the holy pool. She lowered her face until her whiskers brushed the water, before hesitantly forcing herself to lightly dab her nose in the water. She promptly fell away to the dreaming world.

…

"You don't understand," he shouted, his voice hoarse with pain, "I can't kill him!" Just shouting was enough to cause him to gasp for air. Waves of panic crashed over him as he writhed in agony, his body feeling as if it were burning up from the inside. He was killing himself.

Over the past three sunrises, his body had weakened immensely. Tufts of fur had started falling out, so his pelt was patchy and dull, and his physical appearance had taken on the gaunt look of an elder. His claws were weakening as well, one of them had even fallen out. The previous night, Tigerflame had woken up in a cold sweat, shaking violently yet paralyzed. Despite being wholly conscious, he had no control over his body. He could do nothing but watch helplessly as he raised a claw and raked it down the side of the cat sleeping beside him, resulting in a yowl of pain from the silver and white tabby. Although he had instantly regained control of his actions afterwards, he knew that Tigerstar was gaining more and more access to his body. He was getting more and more dangerous to be around.

Hazeltail and Foxleap didn't understand why what was happening was happening. They were always the ones who went out to hunt and patrol, and although occasionally there were hushed murmurs exchanged between the two, they never complained aloud, nor did they ask why. In fact, Foxleap was oddly subdued, his usual sly pranks ceasing after seeing how weak the deputy's son had gotten.

A gray tom growled roughly and shoved his muzzle in Tigerflame's face, his jay-blue eyes glittering with determination, "you can. Trust me. You'll be much stronger in your dream version, and Tigerstar won't be able to fight you for your body. You'll be separated, you'll be equals. You even have the upside of having more recent practice. His moves must be rusty. You can do this. You _need _to do this. If not for us, if not for yourself, then do it for Firebreeze."

The dark brown tabby tom closed his eyes, feeling worry and panic clench his heart in a tight fist. Warm tears slid down his cheeks, causing dark streaks in his dirty fur. "I'm sorry Firebreeze," he muttered softly before resting his head on his paws and closing his eyes, too tired to do anything else.

…

Leaves spiraled downwards, their usually gentle greens replaced by angry reds and violent oranges. The twigs, some bare, looked like hooked claws raking themselves across the gloomy gray sky. The trees they belonged to creaked and groaned as they were buffeted repeatedly by the harsh icy wind. The once beguiling beauty of the soft grassy meadows that decorated them were now withered and dying, the grass stalks looking skeletal. All of the flowers were wilted or dead, the few that remained being a muted and sickly shade of yellow-brown. There was hardly any beauty here, only the bitter sting of leaf-bare and a faint aroma of death.

For a heartbeat, Firebreeze was worried she'd been rejected by StarClan, and had been cast to the unforgiving and bleak forests of the Place of No Stars instead. Forcing herself not to let out a pitiful wail, she clambered to her paws and walked uneasily through the meadow, flinching every time the dead stalks rattled against one another.

"Firebreeze?" she heard a faint voice call her from behind, and she immediately whipped around. The voice was somewhat familiar, but she couldn't quite place it. As if it were from a dream, or a distant memory. A blurry shape was coming towards her, materializing as she neared. A pair of striking blue eyes were accompanied by a unique gray-blue pelt, her pelt glowing faintly with stars and paws shimmering with frost. She was a StarClan cat!

Feeling her heart twist with relief, she found her paws skimming the ground as she pelted across the meadow towards the unknown she-cat. As she ran, a sense of overwhelming dread began to suffocate her, making her feel more and more light-headed, as she suddenly realized something. If a StarClan cat was here, then this was indeed StarClan grounds. The place that was supposed to be an eternal green-leaf was now colder and more dreary than the lake territory during the harshest of leaf-bares.

As she neared the cat, she saw her blue eyes light up with relief and joy before swiftly pressing her muzzle softly into Firebreeze's muzzle. Her scent and the feeling of her fur was extraordinarily familiar to her, and an overwhelming sensation of extreme respect and admiration immediately overcame the younger cat. The deep reverence she felt was also accompanied by a nice feeling of being at ease, of which allowed her to relax slightly, some of the worries bothering her retreating to the back of her mind.

"I'm Bluestar, I was leader before Firestar," the she-cat explained, immediately giving the ginger she-cat a quick briefing, "that's why you probably feel as if you've seen me before. He was a noble tom, Firestar, and like you, was also involved in a prophecy. He knew the feeling of having an immense burden on his shoulders as well. And like I believe you will, he had succeeded."

Though her words were meant to be kind, Firebreeze only found herself feeling more guilty and pressured. The lack of an option to make a mistake made her stomach knot with anxiety, whilst the guilt of forcing Firestar to relive the pain and pressure of a prophecy began to eat away at her. "Thanks," she meowed hoarsely, refusing to meet the ThunderClan leader's eyes.

Bluestar swiftly took the lead, padding expertly through the meadow, clambering through the stiff stalks of grass with ease. Yet the ginger she-cat couldn't help but notice the fragility in her step, and her way her muzzle was dusted with white. She was lead to believe that StarClan cats couldn't age. So why did this once brilliant leader look so worn out and mildly infirm?

The awkward silence that lingered made the green-eyed she-cat want to crawl into a hole and hide. Unsure of how to initiate conversation, she felt herself releasing a breath of relief she didn't know she was holding when the blue she-cat opened her jaws to speak. "Do you know why you're here?" without giving her a chance to reply, she continued, "you're here to talk to Jayfeather. To tell him everything that you know, about Owlpaw, about RiverClan, but most of all— about how he can rid himself of that evil menace Tigerstar." The way her lip curled as she spoke his name suggested that it left an almost sour taste on her tongue.

"I don't know how he can rid himself of Tigerstar," Firebreeze protested, bunching her muscles and leaping forward so she was now walking steadily alongside the great leader.

The she-cat let out a gusty sigh, her whiskers fluttering, "think about it. Good always defeats evil. Love, isn't a weakness but rather a strength, and if properly wielded, can be molded into a weapon. What has always been able to defeat Tigerstar?"

Her words seemed to bounce right off of Firebreeze, the ginger she-cat struggling to comprehend the meaning behind them. How? How could love be molded into a weapon? "What do you mean, love can be molded into a weapon?" she demanded, narrowing her eyes.

Her companion was silent for a moment, contemplating how to reply. "All I'm saying is that this isn't necessarily Tigerflame's fight alone." She picked her words carefully.

Frustration surged through the ginger she-cat as she snarled, "why can't you StarClan cats ever share anything? All you ever do is speak in prophecies and riddles that are too jumbled up for even the smartest cats to decipher. Just tell it to me straight. What is it that I need to do in order to help Tigerflame defeat Tigerstar? What does he need to do. It's obvious you know," her voice rose to a yowl, "so just tell me for StarClan's sake!"

As she was speaking, she noticed the third member joining their walk. She had a broad, flat face with scraggly and unkempt gray hair that looked as if it hadn't been groomed in moons. Her yellow eyes were hard and her expression was stony. She fell in beside them, her lip curled in distaste as she glared at the younger she-cat.

Bluestar stared at her, and merely let out a disappointed sigh. The third cat however, had more to say. She Her gaze was filled with contempt, and Firebreeze felt it scorching her pelt. "Pity," she meowed, her voice filled with distaste, "it is hard to believe that this is the cat Firestar had been reincarnated into. All she ever does is whine," she meowed rudely.

The fur on her spine lifted as the ginger she-cat stared in absolute shock at the yellow eyed she-cat, "excuse me?" she stuttered, hardly able to get the words out due to her disbelief, "just who are you and who do you think you are to be able to judge me?" As the words left her mouth, she felt an odd sense of euphoria wash over her, feeling as if, although hard to believe, she had once had a very warm connection with this she-cat.

"My name is Yellowfang," she spat, her lip still curled in distaste, "and you are nothing more than a whiny little kit. You can't even think for yourself, for StarClan's sake. Everything lies directly in front of you. You have all the pieces of the puzzle and yet you can't seem to put it together. Pity. What a shame that this is what we depend on for our future." She shook her head, continuing to speak even when Bluestar shot a warning glance towards her, "we are on the verge of war with RiverClan, Tigerflame is slowly being killed by himself, the Dark Forest is rising again, a prophecy is looming over us all, and you're just here complaining-" the she-cat fell silent abruptly, her ears flattening against her head.

"Tell me about the prophecy," Firebreeze meowed immediately, her eyes round with wonder. Bluestar hissed a curse under her breath and glared at her gray-furred friend. Yellowfang shook her head in anger and frustration before just storming off, leaving the two she-cats alone. She had left just as abruptly as she had come.

The blue-gray she-cat shook her head slowly, "I'm sorry, but I can't," she meowed, her voice actually sounding genuine, "I will tell you about it soon, but I can't yet. The timing isn't right. However, when the time comes, you and I will both know, and I promise I will inform you of all the information regarding the prophecy," she vowed. The lie tasted bitter in her mouth. Unbeknownst to the ginger she-cat, the main reason Bluestar couldn't tell her about the prophecy, was that she didn't know much of it herself, along with the fact that she couldn't trust her. Not yet.

Instead of replying, the ginger she-cat felt a wave of disappointment mingled with anger and mutiny crash over her. Sulking mutinously like an upset kit, she just trod after the blue she-cat, leaving the tension crackling in the air like a storm. They didn't talk for the rest of the way. Instead, Firebreeze thought about Yellowfang's words. Could it be possible that she really wasn't thinking for herself? Could the answer be right in front of her, but her too naive to see it? _I bet Firestar would have been able to figure it out_, she thought saltily to herself, still seething with frustration.

The she-cat in front of her lead her through an opening between two skeletal brambles that lacked any leaves on them, into a sheltered area with a pool. A large tree stood behind the pool, it's gnarled roots extending through the earth, attempting to absorb nutrients to prevent it's leaves from dying, or at least slow down the process. It was bare on a few branches, although most were adorned with red, orange and yellow leaves, many of which were already browning at the edges. The water looked murky and clouded, different to how it should look. It was hard to explain, but just by staring into the water, Firebreeze felt a sense of uncleanliness and immediately wanted to look away.

"The water is murky because our connection to the real world is weakening," Bluestar meowed sadly, gesturing at the pool. She then angled her ears towards Firebreeze, "you can look down at yourself. Do you see?" The ginger she-cat glance downwards at her paws and let out a little squeak of surprise as she realized that she was translucent. She could see the brown and yellow of the withering grass through her paws, and she slowly pressed one paw onto the other, and tried to withhold a shriek of horror as her paw just passed right through. It was as if she was about to fade!

"What's happening? Why is it weakening?" Firebreeze meowed, her voice still slightly shrill from the shock.

The blue-furred she-cat just stared sorrowfully at the she-cat, her eyes mixed with many emotions that the ginger she-cat was still too naive to detect. She didn't answer the question, and instead simply said, "there is no time to explain this. It's almost dawn. We need to talk to Jayfeather before he wakes up." With that she lightly swirled her paw in the water and murmured something under her breath, before Firebreeze saw an image of the gray tabby tom padding through a meadow. She knew he was dreaming, and she knew that by tapping on the image she could be transported into his dream. "You must go. Now."

"Are you not coming with me?" the ginger she-cat meowed, her voice slightly squeaky.

Bluestar shook her head solemnly, "this is your journey, and your journey alone."

"What do I say to him? What is the plan here? I still don't understand all that about love being a weapon and how to defeat Tigerstar!" her complaints fell on deaf ears as her companion could do nothing but stare at her, her lips curled in a despondent smile, her eyes filled with despair.

"Then you're a fool."

With that, Firebreeze felt herself be pushed forward, and she tumbled into the pool. A brief sensation of water soaking into her pelt accompanied her before she felt herself falling downwards. Worlds blurred around her, and she felt as if it were eternity, before her paws finally hit something soft, her knees buckling as she crumpled onto the soft grass of his dreamscape.

"You need to tell me what you know, Firepaw, and you need to tell me now," the tom meowed immediately, his ears flicking up immediately as he turned to rest his jay-blue eyes on her. She contemplated correcting him on the name, but decided to remain silent, as he clearly looked as if he were in pain. A grimace was on his face, and his body language suggested he was clearly uncomfortable and extremely worried. "Tigerflame's almost dead."


	54. Fifty-Three: Fire

_Sorry. I know I said I'd try to get back to you guys within a month, and I'm sorry that I didn't. I'm really grateful for everyone that's supporting me and supporting this story, for all of your lovely reviews and heartfelt compliments and even for those that are critical, I appreciate it. Thank you so much. Especially DNACat, I really appreciated your review... It actually made me feel pretty good. Thank you so much. ):_

_Anyway, here's the chapter._

_..._

It hurt to die.

In a peaceful, painless way.

Sorta.

It didn't matter though. It had to be done. Her body reacted instinctively to the situation, and she couldn't control her movements. She didn't really want to control them anyway. It was better this way.

She didn't know how to explain it.

It was a mixture of pain and anxiety and self-loathing and despair and bitterness and depression, and ultimately, love. She had done it as her last anguished attempt at expressing her love. Her final attempt to save him. Because during those few split heartbeats, he was all that mattered.

There was no her, no good, no evil, nothing- nothing except him. His amber eyes, dark with terror and agony, were all she saw. An overwhelming sense of love flooded over her- the last thing she felt.

It was funny, sorta.

Everyone around her was so panicked, so terrified, all because they didn't want her to leave. Yet as she lay there, her body mangled and broken, her life slipping from her grasp, she felt painless and at peace.

He was wrapped around her, protecting her body with his own. He was hurting. She wasn't- not anymore. He was alive, she was dying.

The ghost of a smile flashed across her face as she remembered what someone had told her, long ago: "they do say opposites attract."

"I'm sorry," she spluttered, blood bubbling at her lips, "I lo…"

She couldn't finish the sentence. She had already lost control of her body. Now she was just lying there, waiting, waiting for death to claim her.

Her senses were leaving her, one by one.

She couldn't feel. Somewhere in the back of her mind, something was screaming at her, telling her that she was bleeding, that she was bleeding to death. Telling her that she should be screaming out in pain, that she needed to react because it hurt so bad, but it didn't. She was numb, and it was peaceful. It was also sad. She couldn't feel him. He was wrapped around her, shielding her body with his own. He was stroking her gently. She knew he was. She could see him. But she couldn't feel it. She couldn't feel the heat emitting from his pelt, nor could she feel his thick, soft fur pressed against hers. She'd never feel it again.

Then taste was gone. Her mouth was open slightly, but the metallic tang of blood was gone. After taste was smell. She couldn't smell him anymore. His scent was unique, a mixture of leaves, and dirt, and twigs, and clean air, and sometimes blood, but mostly him. She couldn't describe it. A tear slid down her cheek as she tried to remember how he smelled, but realized she couldn't. She was losing him, bit by bit. It hurt more than her wounds did, back when she could feel.

She stared up at him. She wanted to memorize his face. To bring it to rot in the Dark Forest for all of eternity with her. Every fur on his pelt. Every feature on his face. His beautiful amber eyes, framed with a set of thick brown lashes. His cheekbones, angular and sharp, cut neatly into his face. His dark brown nose that he always insisted was black, with the little scar right above it. His soft lips that were so often curled into a smirk, but were currently twisted into a wretched frown. Great StarClan, he was beautiful. The scar cut into one of his triangular ears, the same one that Tigerstar bore, his one crooked whisker, the patch of fur to the right of his ear that was always ruffled. She remembered that when he was a kit, he'd smooth it down, complaining that it made him look 'roguish'. But it didn't. She adored that patch. It was cute. He was cute.

She loved him so damn much.

Then her sight began to fade. She was too at peace to feel pain, but it still hurt. It hurt in an empty, numb way. It was a dull, painless throb. But it still managed to be so incredibly painful. As her vision began to blur at the corners, she felt herself begin to panic. She tried to remember his features and she hoped she would remember them, but she fretted that she couldn't. She wasn't in control of her actions anymore, but she was almost positive she was crying. His face, oh stars, his face. All she could see now were his eyes.

They swum with tears. The bright amber she adored now faded to a dark brownish color. They were bloodshot and miserable. But they were still the most beautiful things she had ever seen. Her vision was blurring, and suddenly she couldn't see his pupils anymore, or his eyelashes, only a blur of colors that were slowly fading away to white. She wanted to cry out, she wanted to hold onto him. She needed more time to memorize him. She needed more time with him. She needed him.

There was only hearing left.

His voice. He was crying. The agony was so raw, so real. He was so vulnerable and scared and alone and she couldn't go to him. He was trying to talk to her, but his voice was hoarse and rough, even though the words were gentle and sweet. He whispered to her, reassuring her that it wouldn't hurt soon, that he'd miss her so much, that he loved her, that he was so grateful. He told her it was okay, he told her to let go, to free herself from all the pain. The words began to fade slowly, melting into the background, becoming nothing but a soft murmur in her sleepy, dazed consciousness.

She wasn't scared. She was staring into blackness, and she couldn't feel him, smell him, and his voice had become nothing than a dull murmur in the background. But she wasn't scared, because she knew he was here. She was sad, because she knew he'd be gone soon, but she wasn't scared.

Then his voice was gone altogether. He was gone altogether.

_I'm dying. _

The realization seemed only to hit her now.

A mere split second before she embarked upon the timeless, empty journey that is death.

There was nothing but blackness now. No emotions. No senses. No thoughts. No Tigerflame. No time. Nothing but emptiness.

It remained like this for an unknown amount of time.

She just floated around in blackness.

Then her senses came back to her, quickly and all at once, unlike their leaving. She inhaled a sharp breath and let out a gasp of pain as everything came back to her at once.

Then she opened her eyes, and tears were already spilling before she could even see what was in front of her.

…

"Tigerflame's almost dead," Jayfeather repeated himself, staring down at the small ginger she-cat.

She wasn't listening anymore.

Her body shivered with fear and confusion and she didn't understand what had just happened. She had just seen the future. It was so real she could swear it had already happened. She had died. She was going to die.

Love is a weapon.

She loved Tigerflame.

She was the weapon that was going to defeat Tigerstar.

It was unfortunately a debt that could not remain unpaid, and her life was the payment in question.

"I know what has to be done," Firebreeze whispered, her voice cracking. She was conscious and alive, and all too capable of feeling emotions. Her feelings were turbulent: a mixture of sadness and anxiety and self-loathing and despair and bitterness and depression, but mostly love. Love and protection for Tigerflame.

Jayfeather leaned forward, his eyes wide with curiosity, ears flattened against his head. He seemed to understand that whatever the solution was, it wasn't going to be wholly simple and good. He knew the consequence that came with 'winning'.

"Tigerflame and Tigerstar are going to split. I'm going to make two final deals. I'm going to give Tigerstar what he wanted- his chance to finally defeat Firestar. I'm going to give Breezepelt what he wants, to spend all of eternity with me, to help me defeat Tigerstar. I'm going to fight Tigerstar, and Tigerflame will be spared of him," Firebreeze explained.

Jayfeather looked confused, his eyes darkened, "that plan is simple. Too simple. How are you going to defeat Tigerstar? Breezepelt's a good fighter, but he isn't the best, and you're not fit to battle. You'll lose your life."

"Sometimes the price we pay is worth the rewards we reap," Firebreeze meowed quietly, turning her face away, "especially when it comes to his life."

Before he spoke again, she willed herself to wake up.

She didn't want him to talk her out of it.

There was no changing her fate, especially since she had already seen it happen, anyway.

Cats didn't get to choose their fate, and some were harsher than others.

Dying for the tom she loved? She thought that was a pretty good way to go.


End file.
